Reincarnation? How Absurd! The Story of Kenta Yamanaka: Book 1
by AelloNikaia23
Summary: Kenta Yamanaka has always been a strange child. He's quiet, smart, mature, and is really sick of these bouts of déjà vu. Join Kenta on his journey to prove you don't mess with a clan that can literally scramble your brains, and to also unlock the mystery of these strange dreams. -Rated T - For some swearing and some dope fight scenes. OCxFú, NaruHina, AmiXSHINO! Part 2 started!
1. Chapter 1: Not Reincarnation

**Hello and welcome! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Go easy on me XD.**

**A/N - Updated 4/7/20 - Condensed version and an addition  
**

**Story is NOT Yaoi/Slash. Romance is a fun little side in this story for some added feel-good/fluff scenes. Kenta is a master at mind games. He will say/do anything to get the reaction he's looking for, including kissing Sasuke (on the cheek, calm down). MC, Kenta, is straight, but he will randomly flirt with people for fun. Girls and guys included. He and Naruto have a good relationship. He calls him adorable/cute and tells him he loves him. Again, they're basically brothers.**

**It has come to my attention, and I will admit it... My first few chapters are TRASH and CRINGEY AF! As the top line states, my first fanfic. I like to think after chapter 3, my writing begins to improve (Someone confirm-eth?) If you're here and reading this... Try to make it to chapter 5 before calling it quits? :D**

**Having said this, I won't be re-writing/making big changes to these earlier chapters. It is something for me to look back and see how far I've come as a writer. ENJOY them for their epic awfulness!**

**Another thing I suppose I need to mention is that Chapters 1-7 follow canon almost to the T with a few twists, but nothing ground breaking. Wave chapter is my own take, the rest is mostly canon. Chapter 8 has a BIG FUCKING TWIST and people have either really loved it or hated it. I will also reccommend that from chapter 8 onward you read the A/Ns I posted as they answer questions people already asked. **

**With all that being said, if platonic male love doesn't make you cringe, then I really don't think anything else has been an issue besides the direction I took chapter 8. I don't mind getting flamed in my reviews as long as you give me something to work with to help me improve as an author/my story.**

**-End A/N Rant**

**I've always been fascinated by the Yamanaka clan and was disappointed more people don't write from their POV. Well, for all you Yamanaka Clan Fanboys and FanGirls, here's my attempt.**

**I do not own Naruto, just a fan.**

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!"

\- 5 Years Later -

I don't know what it is about me. I'm five years old, but I don't _feel_ like a normal five year old child. Kids annoy me. I dread going to the park for "play dates." My mother just says I'm mature for my age, but even so she doesn't realize the absolute disgust I feel when surrounded by my peers. They're loud, annoying, stupid, and gross. Kids are an abomination, and I've vowed to myself I will never have them when I'm older. Or, if I do, I'll hire a nanny to take care of them until they're at the age where they're tolerable. Who knows?

Another thing I've found odd is that I'm constantly experiencing these episodes of déjà vu. I've read that it's a normal occurrence for people; but I'm starting to think that the amount of times I've experienced it is anything _but_ normal. During my many trips to the library, after fighting tooth and nail with my"mother" to NOT subjugate me to the tortures of "playing," nothing I've read can explain the feelings I've gotten since my earliest memories. One author described it as wish fulfilment or fantasy. Where your brain simply creates this fantasy and makes your subconscious believe that you've already experienced the event. That's one theory out the door. How could that author explain the nagging feeling I got 2 years ago? The feeling that prompted me out of bed at two in the morning and into the streets of my village? A three year old child, with no sense of direction in the large village they lived, following instincts to a random part of the village. After a few moments, a man appeared running incredibly fast. He was wearing a face mask and had a large sack slung over his back. I think my appearance startled him because he stopped and we simply stared at one another. Next thing I knew, a man with long, flowing brown hair and pale, pupil-less eyes was behind the man and knocking him out. Apparently I had just averted the kidnapping of one of the village's most noble clan's heir. Huh, who would have guessed it? The whole event though didn't frighten me. I somehow _knew_ this was going to happen, and a gut feeling told me if I didn't try and at least do something, it could have ended horribly. Explain THAT one mister "wish fulfillment or fantasy" theorist.

Another theory I read was that it was a simple case of mismatching in the brain, causing the brain to mistake the present and the past. The next occurrence happened October 10th, 7 months after what the village refers to as the "Hyuga Incident." My mother, father and I were walking around the market district. It was the annual Kyuubi festival, where the entire village celebrates the defeat of the demonic nine-tailed fox by the fourth Hokage. A man regarded as a hero and the strongest shinobi of his time; and my personal hero. We were walking around, enjoying the food and festivities when I stopped dead in my tracks. This feeling. I've felt it before. My mother turned around, confusion evident on her face.

"Kenta? Sweetie? Is everything ok?"

I turned to her, wondering how to word this exactly. "Well, mother… I don't know why, but we need to go this way" pointing west towards the Hokage mountains. I just knew if we started walking we'd find something that we needed to find.

"But sweetie, the festival is in the market district. That way leads to the red light district. And that is NO place for a child your age" My mother said, nose crinkling in disgust thinking about her precious baby boy being in such an uncouth part of town.

I looked at her, eyes pleading, trying to convey my desperate desire to fulfill this strange feeling I was having. I knew that if I wasn't there this time (Wait this time? Where did that thought come from?) Something terrible would happen.

"Please, mother! I can't explain it, but do you remember what I told you about why I was wandering around during the Hyuga Incident? I'm having that feeling again. We NEED to go, please!" I tried keeping my voice as reasonable and calm as I could, but the growing feeling of anxiety was threatening to overwhelm my usual stoic nature.

Mother and Father shared a glance, seemingly having a conversation with just their facial expressions. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later father finally said, "Alright, Kenta. We'll walk a few blocks that way, but if we don't see anything we're turning around. Is that agreeable?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. That was the one thing I loved about my parents. They didn't treat me like the four year old child I was. They were still my parents, but they realized that I was much more intelligent than what a normal four year old was. That didn't stop them trying to push me to have, what they called, a "normal childhood," but I appreciated that they didn't treat me like I was baby.

We set off walking down the street away from the festival. It was taking all my patience not to break out into a full on sprint. Running as fast as my short little legs would carry me. But I withheld. Mother and Father would quickly shut down my little adventure if I rushed ahead of them. We were coming up on the 'Rusty Kunai,' a bar known to serve cheap sake and cheap girls.

'Wait. How do I know this?! I've never been to this part of town! Why do I know this?!'

Just then we heard angry shouting and yelling. Mother and Father were immediately about to grab me and high tail it out of there, but my instincts took over and I was sprinting towards the disturbance.

-"DEMON! It's all your fault! You should just die already."

-"Go to hell, DEMON!"

-"No one wants you! Just crawl in a hole and die already, demon!"

Rounding the corner, my heart stopped. Around 10 men were all huddled around… something. Screaming at it, yelling curses and kicking it. I soon realized that _something,_ was a _someone_, and they looked like they were my age. What. The. HELL?!

"HEY! What is wrong with you pathetic losers, beating up a child like that! Do you have no shame?!" I screamed as loud as my little lungs would let me. The men all turned to me, wide-eyed at first, but the anger and hatred quickly replaced their shock.

"That ain't no kid, kid. That's a demon in human skin. We're simply finishing what the fourth started and eradicating demons from this world" a fat, pig-faced man said.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it, kid. Go back to your mommy and daddy and leave the demon hunting to us grown-ups" A rat faced man sneered.

I was shaking. Not in fear, but in rage. The kid was looking at me now. Eyes glazed over, bruises covering every inch of him that was visible. It was like looking at a living corpse. I could tell he was alive, but his eyes… His blue eyes were dead; barely seeing anything. He looked resigned to his fate. His tears were already dried.

"Why you disgusting piece of sh-!"

"What is going on here?" A cold voice drawled behind me. I turned around and almost gasped. My father. My kind, caring, loving, always a smile on his face father, looked like the Shinigami in human form. Gone was the warmth that usually radiated from his normal teal eyes. They were piercing; cold. I shivered seeing that look on my father's face. I sincerely hope I NEVER saw that look directed at me.

"Ahhh-ah. Mister Yamanaka. We were, uh, just, uh.." Pig face finished lamely.

"Demon hunting is what I heard. Is this true?" Father asked, even colder than before.

This seemed to give the mini-mob some of their confidence back. "Yeah! We caught the brat trying to steal some bread so we thought we'd finish The Fourth's work!" Rat face managed to squeak out, in a poor façade at confidence.

"I see…"

What happened next, I will never forget in my life. Father _moved_. One minute he was standing there, the picture perfect image of a noble out with his family, the next his arms were splayed wide, and instantly all 10 men were on the ground screaming in agony. Needles sticking out of their necks, arms, legs, everywhere.

"I intentionally missed any and all vital points on your bodies. However, I aimed at the places that have the most nerve clusters. To pay back the pain you caused the young Uzumaki boy tonight. You have 10 seconds to be gone from my sight, or my next throws will not miss the vitals." Father said all this in a voice that would make even the Hokage sweat. Holy crap I never knew Father could be so, so… SCARY! I knew both my father and mother were shinobi, but I'd never actually seen it yet. This was a wakeup call for me. Reminding me that, while yes Mother and Father were my parents, they were also both Jonin of Konoha. They've killed, maimed, tortured people. They've spilt blood and guts. They… They were SO FREAKING COOL!

Pig face, Rat face and the rest of the drunken louts immediately began whimpering and crawling away. Within 30 seconds, they were nowhere to be seen. Father was too lenient, he did say 10 seconds. Oh well, more important things to deal with right now. I rushed over to the boy's side, hesitating to touch him. "Hey. Hey! Can you hear me? Are you OK? MOTHER HELP!"

I looked over at my parents and they were eyeing the boy with apprehension, and was that, _fear_? 'Must be my imagination, but I need their help!'

"Mother! Father! He needs medical attention right now!" I all but screamed.

Whatever trance my parents were in they were snapped out of by my voice. Immediately they both went into parent/shinobi mode. Mother rushed to the boy's side and immediately her hands ignited in a pale, warm, green color. "This… This is way past what I'm capable of. We need to get the boy to the hospital as fast as we can."

Father nodded once, and as carefully as he could picked the small child up. Mother bent down and instructed me to climb onto her back and hold on tight. I did as I was told and then the world blurred. We were immediately on the rooftops of Konoha. The city passing by in steaks of light and color. Despite the severity of the situation, I couldn't help but let out a whoop of glee and laugh with childish delight. It was amazing how fast Mother and Father could move! Before I knew it we were back to walking and were in front of the hospital. I shimmied my way down from Mother's back and walked to the boy's side. In the light he looked even worse. His eyes, they will haunt me to my dying day that much I can make sure of.

"Dear, as fast as you can get a report to the Hokage. Tell him what happened and that we will wait with the boy until he or someone he trusts arrives." Father spoke quietly and quickly to Mother. With a nod, and a quick kiss on my forehead, Mother was gone.

Father marched up to front desk and cleared his throat. "This boy needs immediate medical attention."

The nurse looked up from her clip board, took a look at who father was holding, and her lips pulled back in a sneer. "Sorry, we don't treat his kind here. This hospital is for humans, only!" She said with more venom in her voice than anyone I'd ever heard in my short life.

If looks could kill, this cruel bitch would be a puddle on the floor. "Do you know who I am?" Father asked, that awful ice in his voice back.

She looked my Father up and down, _shrugged_, and said "A Yamanaka, so what? You aren't my boss and you can't order me around. I'm not a shinobi" pug face said with a smug expression on her face.

_That_ got a snort out of me. I may have been young, and not well versed in clan politics, but I knew that my father wasn't just _A_ Yamanaka, he was one of _Thee_ Yamanaka. His father, my grandfather, was the previous clan head and now one of the three great elders for our clan. My father's cousin was Inoichi Yamanka, the current clan head. My father was the current head of the barrier detection squad and Jonin of Konohagakure. Yeah, this bitch was toast.

My father aptly informed her of all those things. With each title you could see the blood drain from her face, little by little, until she was a pleasant shade of _I just fucked up royally._

"Now that all the formalities are taken care of, you WILL get this boy checked in and get treatment started right away. You will do it NOW. My wife went to report to the Hokage, and if I'm correct, which I usually am, he will be here personally within minutes. If this boy isn't in the back being treated by the time the Sandaime gets here, I can guarantee you that you will not be breathing this time tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

I almost, _almost_ felt bad for pug face. By the end of my father's rant she was shaking like a leaf. She had to hang up and dial the phone three times before she got the right number. But, after her attitude, my vindictive side was jumping for joy inside my head. '_Serves the bitch right. I STILL don't understand how all these people can be so cruel to a child! I mean look at him, he's adorable!'_

At some point the shock and exhaustion had caught up to the boy and he had finally passed out. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. If he had a head injury, sleeping might be the last thing he should be doing. Too late now, I can only keep my hopes up that he will wake up after treatment. FINALLY three nurses came out with a stretcher and took the boy back. Father was right and just minutes after the boy had been taken back, Mother walked in next to the Hokage. I will never forget that day. The righteous FURY was pouring off the Hokage in waves. Hiruzen Sarutobi may have gotten old, but after seeing the fires blazing in his eyes, as he walked in next to Mother was something to behold. Minato Namikaze might be my personal hero, but Hiruzen Sarutobi was a very, VERY close second.

The Hokage marched up to Father and had him explain what happened. Judging by the looks the two were shooting the front desk receptionist, she knew she may not live to see tomorrow. After a few minutes the Hokage disappeared and Father and Mother came and took me home. I never did see that boy again after that date. I asked Mother about him and she said that he ended up making a full recovery and that the Hokage took precautions so that something like that wouldn't happen again. That pleased me, and I hoped one day I'd meet that boy again. Maybe we'll be in the academy together.

Of course the next day I had to explain to not only Father and Mother, but THE HOKAGE and Uncle Inoichi what led me to lead my parents to Naruto (who the Hokage informed me was his name) and his attackers. I told them the same thing. I didn't know. Just a feeling that was threatening to overwhelm me that I had to act on. That seemed to satisfy them. I mean, how can you be suspicious of a 4 year old. I'm adorable (so I've been told).

Shaking myself out of the memory, I scratched off 'mismatching of the brain' off my probable theory list. Whoever that author was, was an idiot. I scoffed at the absurdity of such a notion. However the final theory on my list was possibly the MOST outlandish. "Past Life Experience" was next on the list. Reincarnation. How STUPID. Didn't even bother to think that one through. Only naïve idiots believed in reincarnation.

All these theories sucked. None came close to what I think it actually is. For those unfamiliar with my clan, we use a special branch of clan jutsu that affect the mind, conscious and sub-conscious directly. We can enter an oppnents mind and take over. Pull out all their dirty secrets and skeletons. Or even completely break them. Our clan is very underestimated compared to the likes of the big hitters like the Hyuga or Uchiha. But with our intimate knowledge of the mind and the ability to control it, people SHOULD fear us.

What I believe is happening is that over the generations of our clan using the techniques to enter the minds of our opponents, there might be some type of mutation in my genetic code. These feelings of Déjà vu are too specific and important to be coincidence. I think that I may have developed some type of intuition for misfortune or even some type of short term premonition. However I could be reaching for straws here. Anything makes more sense than reincarnation. I laughed once again at such a silly notion.

I closed my notes, stood up and stretched. Grinning slightly and sighing with content at the satisfying popping of my joints and back.

"Kenta?" A soft voice I recognized as my Mother's called out. "Sweetie you ready to go? Your father should be home soon and he wants to get started on your training."

"Coming" I called back quietly. I was _very_ excited that my parents decided to train me sooner than some of the other clan children. They think with my advanced intelligence it'll be productive. Keep my brain stimulated and keep me from getting too bored. Most of the clan kids start between six and eight. I'm starting a year early. Take that, Ino, you loud-mouthed brat!

I smiled at my mother. "I just want to check out these scrolls real quick, Mother, and then I'll be ready." She nodded once at me and then started walking towards the exit where I knew I'd find her. I smiled to myself once again. '_My clan my not be as strong as the Hyuga, or as smart as the Nara, but I'm going to prove to everyone you do NOT underestimate the Yamanaka.' _With that thought in my head and a smile for the librarian, I left to join my mother to begin my training as a shinobi of Konoha.

This is my story. The story of how my friends and I not only saved the world, but helped shape it. My name is Kenta Yamanaka, and this DEFINETELY isn't a reincarnation story.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Days

**Welcome and thanks for reading. Chapter 2 is going to cover all of the academy. I hate fictions that take 10 years on the boring, early parts of the story. Going to get into the meat very quickly. I plan on Naruto only taking between 10-15 chapters (maybe less) before getting into Shipuuden. I'm sorry, but the first part of Naruto is boring as heck. Not going to branch into the movies or any filler arcs. Wave, Chuunin exams, Sasuke retrieval, done. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated as this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please let me know what you like/dislike/etc! :D **

**I do not own Naruto, just my adorable OC and his adorable family.**

Kenta Yamanaka – Age 6

The last year flew by for me. My father wasn't lying when he said he wanted to start on my training right away. Other, stupid kids would have considered what I was doing as "boring." But I didn't think so. My conversation with my father further supported the training I was doing now.

"_Kenta, for the next year we're only going to be working on the basics. I know that most kids your age want to get right into throwing around flashy techniques and shooting fire. But do you know why my training is designed the way it is?" Inoko asked his son._

_Kenta thought for a moment… "Well, father. It's the same as constructing a house, yes? If you build a house on a shoddy foundation, then the house will collapse on itself. Same for my shinobi training, yes? Build a solid foundation so the roof doesn't cave in on my first mission."_

_Inoko blinked. He sometimes forgot how smart and perceptive his son was for his age. A large grin split his face. "You're exactly right, Kenta. Without hammering in the basics, the rest of your training will be sabotaged. With that said, let's get started."_

So for the last year, I followed a very strict, but detailed training program. I would wake up at 0600. After brushing my teeth and grabbing a piece of fruit, I would go to the courtyard for my morning meditation and yoga. Unlocking my chakra was an… interesting experience. Father told me it would probably take me some time before I unlocked it and got the hang of it. Imagine his shocked face when after just 30 minutes of meditating, he felt the spark in me ignite. So every morning, for one hour, I would sit and meditate. Feeling the way my chakra flowed through my body. Holding it and directing it where I wanted it to go. Describing the way chakra felt was difficult. It was like before I unlocked it and could feel it, I was living my life with my head stuck in a burlap sack. Everything around me changed. Colors were brighter, smells were more intense, even the fabric of my clothes was more noticeable.

After meditating for one hour, I would then go through my yoga routine for an hour. Father and mother both agreed that flexibility in not only the mind, but the body could one day save my life. After yoga, I would join my parents for a light breakfast, and then after we would work on my Taijutsu katas. Father said once I entered into the academy we could begin sparring, but for now muscle memory was key. After taijutsu, we would work on the physical aspect of my training. Running, pushups, sit-ups, squats, pull-ups. Anything I could do to increase my strength, stamina, endurance and speed. From there I would break for lunch and rest for an hour. Finally at the end of the day I would work on my chakra control and shurikenjutsu before calling it a day.

I was pleased with the way things were turning out. I was accurate with my throws with not only kunai and shuriken, but also senbon. Mother was teaching me the proper way to throw them, the best places to strike for not only the most damage, but also the places where poisons would be best delivered from. I could run longer, I was stronger than any of my peers. Overall, as I said, I was pleased.

Today was the start of the academy. I was so excited to go. I'd heard my cousins and clansmen talk about everything and it got me fired up. I was finally taking the first (official) step towards my dream of becoming a shinobi of Konoha. I checked myself over in the mirror. I was pretty tall for my age, but I chalk that up to the training I'd been doing. My blonde hair was cut short and faded halfway up my head. Teal eyes, the trademark of my clan, stared back at me and I smiled. I was ready. Beige shorts with some cargo pockets and a white shirt completed my ensemble. Mother said I don't have dress like a shinobi the first year as most of the work is theory. Fine by me, I love my shorts and tshirt.

* * *

I walked into the dining room where my parents were already seated. Dad with his coffee and newspaper, mom in the kitchen finishing breakfast. The bulge in her stomach was becoming more and more noticeable.

"Morning" I cheerfully called as I entered. Dad looked up and smiled at me before returning to his newspapers. I walked over to my mom and let her kiss my check (I may be mature, but I'm still a total momma's boy). In return I kissed her stomach where my new brother or sister was growing at.

"Good morning, Sweetie" Mom giggled. "How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad. I had this weird dream. I don't remember much just at the end these two bright lights before I woke up. It wasn't a nightmare, but I did wake up a little anxious."

Mom frowned, but since I didn't say anything too worrying she went back to fixing breakfast. I sat down next to dad. "Anything good in there?"

"Same stuff really. Nothing exciting. Couple of drunks arrested by the Uchiha Police for disorderly conduct, but that's about it" father said after taking a sip of his coffee.

Just then mom set a plate full of my favorite food downs in front of me. "Big day today, sweetie. First step towards becoming a shinobi. How are you feeling? Nervous?"

"Not nervous, more excited. I know the first year is going to be pretty boring as I'll probably know everything they go over." I said as I dug into my food. "However I'll do my best to learn at least one thing new and hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it's going to be."

"Well if it does end up being that easy we'll figure something out, maybe bump up your training a bit if you aren't being challenged. I know how you get when you get bored" dad drawled, staring at me. Probably remembering the incident when I was three that involved a gallon of paint and a bored toddler. Oh well.

Finishing my breakfast I took my plate to the sink. Dad took that as his sign to fold up the paper and started making his way to the door. Dad was taking me my first day. Mom had to work, but with dad being the head he could get away with being an hour late. I kissed mom on the cheek and grabbed my bag.

"Have a good first day, sweetie!" Mom called as I was running for the door. I smiled at her and threw a wave over my shoulder. I loved my mom, as long as I put it out of my mind that she was a senior interrogator with T&I, she was the sweetest woman ever.

Dad and I strolled along the streets of Konoha. I really loved this city. I was bright, happy and full of life. Aside from _that_ incident almost two years ago, the people of Konoha genuinlly seemed to care about one another.

I attempted to convince dad to give me a ride, but he quickly shut me down. Claimed he wasn't a pack mule or something like that. I stopped paying attention after "no." We arrived about 15 minutes later, and we weren't the first. The yard was packed with other families. I immediately spotted Uncle Inoichi and the wretched banshee that was my cousin. I immediately pulled dad out of their line of sight. I'm pretty sure dad knew what I was doing, but he just went along with it. He knew how much I… _enjoyed_ Ino's company. But when your clan head asks you to play with his daughter, you do it. Even if you manage to "accidentally" spill pink paint in her hair. What? We were four and accidents happen. Inoichi wasn't actually my uncle. He was my second cousin, but he and father were so close that uncle just stuck. I liked Uncle Inoichi, Ino can go drown for all I care.

What seemed like an enternity later, a hush fell over the crowd and I turned to see THE Hokage standing on a raised dais. He immediately launched into a speech that I tuned out 10 seconds into. Something the "Will of Fire" and "The Next Generation." Typical political pandering and propaganda. I may be young, but I know what Konoha is all about. Still, I love this town so I didn't need all the fluff to get me excited about becoming a shinobi. As the Hokage was talking I was looking around. It only then dawned on me. So. Many. KIDS. FUCK! It just now occurred to me that attending the academy equals me having to spend eight hours a day with a bunch of smelly, sticky, annoying, gross brats. Kill me now. Dad must of sensed my misery, but instead of comforting me I simply heard him chuckle. Bastard. I'll pay him back soon.

After some paperwork was filled out, and directions given, I parted ways with dad and was seated in my classroom. I looked around, taking stock of the little shitheads I'd be spending my days with.

Black hair, sleeping already? Nara.

Chubby kid, munching on food. Akimichi.

INO! DAMMIT!

Pink Hair? Why?

Wild hair, Clan markings. Inuzuka.

Sunglasses inside, high collared coat. Aburame.

Civilian, civilian, civilian… A lot of those.

Dark purple hair, pale pupil-less eyes. Hyuga.

Sour expression. Antisocial. Uchiha.

BLONDE hair, Blue eyes… That's that kid!

Before I could go over and talk to him our teacher walked in. I'll talk to him at lunch. He looks much better now. Little on the skinny side, but his face has life back in it. That's good at least. I'll find out how much of that is really just an act though.

"Alright class listen up. I'm your instructor for the next six years. My name is Iruka Umino. As I call your name please stand up and tell the class a bit about yourself. After that I will hand out this year's syllabus and we will begin our first lesson. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. And so roll-call began. I was dead on about everyone in my class. What was a shock was that every single major clan's heir, aside from the Inuzuka and Uchiha (though they were second in line) was in my class. What the hell? Did the clan heads plan this? Weird.

As Iruka went over what we would be covering, I could feel my good mood sliding down by the second. This year was not going to be a fun one. Dammit. What a drag…

* * *

Kenta Yamanaka – Age 7

The first year of the academy was even worse than I thought. Spending 8 hours a day in a room with 26 six year olds? I contemplated suicide more than once. Mom would be sad though. Speaking of mom, she had her baby 4 months ago. My little sister was born July 6th. She was actually pretty dang cute. She's starting to crawl now. She's going to be the problem child. My parents are just now realizing how lucky they got with me. They should grovel at my feet and praise me for my upstanding behavior. But they won't. I just get satisfaction every time the little demon screams her head off and mom and dad look at each other to decide whose turn it is.

Another bright side was finding my little ball of sunshine, ala Naruto Uzumaki. After a few lessons on using an inside voice, the kid wasn't all that bad. Sure he'd randomly go on tangents about becoming Hokage, or picking a fight with Broody McBrooderson. He also wasn't the smartest kid out there, but he wasn't dumb either. He just sometimes needed things explained in a way that work for his Uzumaki brain. The kid was an absolute _genius_ when it came to his pranks though. He's going to make an amazing trap specialist when he's older. If not, our education system would have failed miserably.

The first time I brought Naruto to the clan compound, my parents looked like they'd seen a ghost. At first they were stand-offish and weary of Naruto, which I could not understand. But once I made it clear that Naruto was my friend, they gave him a chance. And just like mold, he eventually grew on them. It's hard not to, the kids got a charisma about him that's hard to explain. Once you let him in, you just realize how much his optimism is infectious.

Walking around I didn't miss all the looks Naruto would get. He would notice them too, but he'd just shrug them off with that goofy grin plastered on his face. However, when he didn't think I was looking, I'd see the bone deep sadness those same looks caused him. It broke my heart. Something about this whole situation was SO FAMILIAR, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Déjà vu strikes again. I'll figure this mystery out, and hopefully before another incident that lands Naruto in the hospital.

Year two of the academy was _barely_ more exciting than the first. We were moving on from theory to practical application, but man was it basic stuff. Basic katas, basic physical training (two laps in and Ino was on the ground, what a sad excuse as heiress), basic chakra control. The only excitement I got was from sparring, and that was only when I got to spar the Uchiha or Naruto. Sasuke because he was the only one at my level of competence, and I'll grudgingly admit the kid was slightly better than me at taijutsu. Naruto, because the kid had an unlimited amount of energy. No matter how much I beat him down, he'd get right back up and charge me again. Seriously, someone get this kid some real training, he's going to be a juggernaut when he's older!

So year two dragged on. Sasuke and I battled back and forth for top dog, Naruto struggled to stay off the bottom, and Ino and Sakura struggled to win Sasuke's affection. What. Fun.

* * *

Kenta Yamanaka – Age 12

This was it. Today was _finally _the day. Graduation day. Six, _horribly_ long years had come and gone and I'd manage to not only survive, but not kill anyone. Over the six years, I learned not a dang thing from the academy. Everything taught I either already knew from my time spent researching in the library, or from my parents. It took all my willpower not to pull a Shikamaru and just pass out every day. But with the disgrace to the Yamanaka name that Ino was, I had to bear the boredom and suffer through, day after day.

The only saving grace was that once I turned eight, my clan technique training started as well as my senor training. Now _that_ was a big step up in the learning curve. Sensing chakra was actually kind of easy for me. The Yamanaka clan, due to our sensitivity to Yin chakra to begin with, are naturally more adapt at sensing than most shinobi are. Myself, even more so than the average member of the clan. Score points for me, as sensing was extremely useful. I'd increased my range over the years from about 30 meters, to almost 500 meters. That's nothing to sneeze at for a 12 year old soon to be genin!

Another benefit of sensing was that I was able to help Naruto with his clone problem. When performing the clone technique, no matter how much control training he did or as little chakra that he could physically use, it was always too much. He went to talk to the Hokage, whom he was apparently on good terms with, and the next day was so elated I could only guess that it went well.

The clan technique on the other hand took me awhile to get down. The most basic technique our clan employs is called the mind-body switch technique. The basic principles of the technique are separating our Yin Chakra from our Yang, and using Yin to propel our consciousness forward into our target. Thus, hijacking the body of another person. Sounds easy in theory. But just getting yin and yang to separate took me almost a full year. Yin and Yang want to remain harmonious. Breaking the natural order of the world is no small feat. Once I managed that part, the technique itself was rather easy to learn. I'm currently working on my second clan technique, which was actually developed by my father: Mind-Body Sear Technique. Using the same principles as the Mind-Body Transfer, you propel your yin chakra forward, but instead of propelling your consciousness, it's all chakra. Aimed right at the nerve cluster in your spine. If done correctly, you make your target feel as if their very veins are on fire. I know a few annoying children I can't wait to try this on.

The rest of my training was also going well. Father was able to call in a favor with an old friend to help push my physical training and hand to hand skills to a new level. Might Guy was… interesting. And that's putting it mildly. However, the man got results. I could run longer. I hit harder. My hand to hand skills were reaching a new level. Everything regarding that side of my training hard jumped leaps and bounds since I started training with Might Guy when I reached 10 years old. My weapons handling and throwing was improving too. Mom was especially focusing on senbon and poisons. For my 11th birthday, mom got me a book on basic poisons and the supplies to make my own. Since that day, I was hooked. Chakra control is another that has come easy for me. Mom started me on the wall or tree walking exercise when I was 8, and water walking once I turned 10. She wanted my control to be perfect, but she also didn't want to stunt my chakra pathway's growth by pushing too hard, too soon.

Overall my family and I were pleased by my growth. Today was the day to prove to everyone that I was deserving of my forehead protector. I would show the academy that I was in fact rookie of the year, and not that broody bastard, Sasuke.

I'd decided to wear what I was going to wear once I started on missions today, since it would be my first step towards becoming a respected Konoha shinobi. Black pants, taped down around the ankles. A black vest over a mesh undershirt with tape around my wrists for support. Simple, but effective. My hair had grown out a bit. My hair had darkened a bit over the years to an almost dirty blonde color. It was wavy and fell just past my chin. I liked my simplistic outfit, apparently so did my mom.

As I walked downstairs I heard a squeal. "Ooooh look at my baby boy, all grown up. You certainly look that part of shinobi!"

"Thanks mom." I grumbled. The older I get, the more she treats me like a child, I swear.

Dad gave me a look over and quick nod to show that he approved of my attire. At least HE still respects my dignity.

"Big brother, are you going to be a shinobi soon?" I heard an adorably quiet voice ask from below. I looked down spotting my baby sister, now almost 6 years old and starting the academy soon herself. I was glad I was wrong about Kono. After the first year she ended up being the perfect baby sister. She was quiet, inquisitive, and overall I actually enjoyed her presence. One of the few kids that I can say that about. I might be biased though, she IS my adorable baby sister.

"Darn right, Kono. Your big brother is going to be the STRONGEST shinobi in the village." I answered and was rewarded with a bright grin from the little cutie. While I strongly favored my father in the looks department, Kono was a perfect mixture of our parents. Mom's light brown hair, dad's teal eyes. Mom's nose and dad's mouth. She was the cutest.

"Of course! No one is stronger than my big brother. And when I start at the academy next year, I'll make sure everyone knows it as well." She declared boldly. I ruffled her hair fondly, gave mom a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed an apple and was heading out.

"Good luck, Sweetie! We'll meet your after the test and go to dinner to celebrate." Mom called from the end of the hall. It filled me with warmth knowing my parents had such confidence in me. Not "if" I passed, "when" I passed. I smiled and nodded and headed out the door. The test didn't start for another hour, so I planned on walking leisurely through the streets and taking in the perfect weather this morning. Blue skies, with a few fluffy white clouds drifting lazily about. The sun was warm, but the humidity was at a comfortable level today. Yep, today was the perfect day to ace the graduation exam.

* * *

I arrived at the academy with about 20 minutes to spare. I grabbed some cinnamon rolls on my way and passed a few to Naruto. I had gotten to know the boy over the last six years, and one of the things I noticed is that he didn't eat as much or as well as he should. So I made sure to invite him over at least three nights a week. Dad liked him, Mom adored him, and Kono was in love with him. Even Naruto has fangirls! The world is cruel. I didn't think I was that bad looking, where were mine?

Just then an earthquake started, I looked around curiously and in barged Ino and Sakura. Arguing about who won and got the rights to sit next to their precious Sasuke. Ok, on second thought, thank god I don't have fangirls. After that overly dramatic scene, Iruka-sensei walked in a few minutes later and began the test. The first part, easy. Written exam. Aced it. Only person who maybe got a better score than me was Sakura. She might be worthless as a future kunoichi, but damn was the girl smart. Shikamaru too because, oh wait, no he fell asleep. Next we moved on to weapons throwing. I did perfect of course, 10/10 and all but one in the bullseye. Sasuke scored the same. Neck and neck still. Next part was the hand to hand portion. The test was simple. We would go into the ring with one of the Chuunin instructors. We had to last for two minutes at minimum. Bonus points for landing a clean hit, lose a point for a clean hit. If we managed to take our opponent out or throw them out of the ring, it was an automatic perfect score. I didn't quite manage that, but I lasted the full 5 minutes; landing 8 hits and only taking one. I didn't pay attention to what Sasuke did, but this would be the portion he would get the edge on me. He was still a genius when it came to hand to hand combat.

Finally for the last test, we had to demonstrate proficiency in the 3 academy techniques. The clone technique, the substitution technique, and the transformation technique. One by one we were called into the classroom by alphabetic order of last name. I'd be second to last, with the blonde banshee going last. Naruto was called and I wished him luck. I had faith in my little ball of sunshine. He wasn't near the top of the class, but with a little extra tutoring he was able to pick himself off the bottom. That title belonged to some civilian now who I didn't even bother knowing their name. I just call him balloon nose. Am I bully?

My musings were cut short when I heard my name. I entered the room and was asked to demonstrate the three techniques. I did as asked and received full marks. They were especially pleased with my substitution technique, which didn't leave the usual smoke cloud, showing off my exceptional chakra control. Iruka-sensei congratulated me and handed me my forehead protector. I took it with slightly shaky hands. The first step towards my goal had been reached. I was officially a Konoha Genin!

**Edit: 3/31/2020 - Just added some much needed line breaks. Will revise grammer/mistakes at a later date :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Team 11

**AN1- I hate this chapter. Despise it. I'm sure most of you will too, but just bear with me as it will pick up next chapter, I promise!**

**AN2 – In case you haven't picked up on the theme (and I have to go back and make a few changes after I made this decision) everything is 100% in English. I'm not versed enough in the nuances of Japanese culture to know which honorifics to use. Plus, I kinda find it weird to have random Japanese words thrown in here and there. The only things I might keep are the Ninja Arts (Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, etc) but who the heck knows? I sure don't. **

**Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 3 of "Reincarnation? How Absurd. The Story of Kenta Yamanaka"**

**For Thine Information – I do not, unfortunately, own Naruto. Just my sassy OC, his family, and any other weirdos I decide to add in for shits and giggles.**

One point. A single, freaking point! I lost the title for Rookie of the Year by ONE. DAMN. POINT! It's OK, Kenta. Just breathe. At least you have a personality and amazing hair. Sasuke has neither.

'_Would he still have that hoard of fangirls if Naruto and I managed to shave his head completely?' _I mused to myself. My plotting of revenge against the title thief was abruptly cut off as Iruka had started to announce team assignments. I kept one ear open for my name and a few others, but I **would** have my revenge, dammit!

The first 6 teams weren't worth anything of note. A bunch of civilians and minor clan kids. Most probably wouldn't make it past genin unless they put in a lot more work. However, once Iruka got to team 7, all thoughts of revenge were swept out the door because _someone_ agreed with me. The grin I had on my face would rival Naruto on his good days. I prided myself on my cool, calm and mature persona. But I'm not Sasuke, I can laugh and smile and act like a 12 year old when it suites me. Thank you God, Gods, The Earth, Whomever was on my side today.

"Team 7" Iruka began, "will be comprised of Arata Aya, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake."

The look on Sasuke's face was absolute gold. As Sakura was ranting and cheering so loudly that the windows were SHAKING, his face was growing redder by the minute. I was actually praying that the vein in his forehead would actually burst. I could see it throbbing from across the room! Oh man, not getting Rookie of the Year was so worth it now. Not only would I have been stuck with the Dead Last, Arata... But the Pink Banshee was kunoichi of the year? I was gunning for Lady Hinata. If she had even a shred of self-confidence, she would wipe the floor with every girl in class. Probably most of the guys too! The Gentle Fist really isn't that Gentle, lemme tell you!

Speaking of Lady Hinata, she was just put on a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. That will be a strong team in a few years if their Jonin Instructor, Kurenai Yuhi, really pushes them. A tracking and ambush squad by the looks of them. Scary!

Iruka mentioned some horse crap about Team 9 still being in circulation from last year. They must really suck! Every other number was available but theirs? Weaklings most likely.

I looked over at Naruto and shared a grin. Judging by who all was left, there was a very good chance we were going to end up on the same squad! Our skills complemented each other really well. For Naruto's 10th birthday I bought him a beginner's scroll on trap making and sealing. I had heard from my parent's and from my own readings that the Uzumaki were once feared across the Elemental Nations for their sealing prowess. It's the reason that their homeland was destroyed and the Uzumaki were hunted to the brink of extinction. Their sealing was absolutely no joke. I asked my Grandfather about what happened to The Land of Whirlpools. He regaled me with an absolutely fascinating tale.

The Uzumaki, and by extension Hidden Eddy, were so feared and powerful, that during the 2nd shinobi war THREE of the "Big Five" nations banded together to form a coalition to take them down. Stone, Cloud and Mist launched a surprise attack on The Hidden Whirlpool. The fighting was quick and fierce. Konoha, Whirlpools strongest ally, wasn't able to get there in time. By the time our forces could mobilize, Whirlpool was no more, and any survivors were scattered throughout the elemental nations.

This tale had a bittersweet ending though. Whirlpool was gone, her people broken and scattered; however they didn't go down without a fight. You see, the Uzumaki _earned_ their infamy. The coalition forces sent 10,000 troops. Their plan was to quickly and efficiently destroy Whirlpool and leave them to the crows. Whirlpool and their seals had different ideas. After only two days of fighting, yes, Whirlpool was gone. But of the 10,000 troops sent, only 1,800 returned home to their families. 800 versus 10,000. Yeah, I can kind of see why those three risked so many troops to take out the Uzumaki and smaller clans.

When I recounted this tale to Naruto when he asked why I thought he would take to sealing, the look on his face tore me apart. Apparently he didn't even _know_ that he was actually from a once great and proud clan. He was crying tears of sadness, tears of joy, tears of every emotion under the sun. Once the tears stopped, the most terrifyingly determined light shone in his eyes. He swore to me that day he would stop at nothing to make his ancestor's proud and to become a seal master.

So far, he was NOT disappointing. The kid took in sealing information; the _most_ complex branch of the shinobi arts, and was eating through the material quicker than Choji downs his chips. I mean, I know sealing is in his blood, but this was absolutely ridiculous! Naruto Uzumaki, the kid that struggled to learn basic addition, was not only understanding, but thriving on the complexity that was the sealing arts. What a strange, strange child he was. But I loved him.

Snapping back to reality, Iruka had just announced the re-formation of the famous "Ino-Shika-Cho" combination. Our three families really did work well together, and I would have enjoyed working with Shikamaru and Choji. However, I'll let Ino destroy the legacy Uncle and his teammates built. It'll only prove even more true how she is NOT cut out to be the heiress of our proud clan.

Gritting my teeth, I quickly calmed myself down. No this is good. I won't ride on the coattails of our parents. I'll prove, through my own power, that a Yamanaka can work with anyone and take down any enemy. Not even a shadow of doubt that I couldn't find a way to make my techniques work with others. Like Naruto, for instance, and his sealing trap that shoots out a thick, sticky substance and captures anyone it hits. Those people would be mine. Especially once I'm strong enough to learn the "**Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique**." I shivered thinking how brutal a combination like that would be.

"Team 11 is our last team. Kenta Yamanaka, Ami Kogure, and Naruto Uzumaki under the instruction of Genma Shiranui." Iruka finally called out. Naruto let out of whoop of delight, and I couldn't help the grin splitting my own face. Naruto and I were going to be legendary.

Ami was… ordinary. The only way to describe her would be… average. Average looks. Average hand to hand. Average weapon throwing. Average test scores. Literally middle of the road, ordinary. The only thing that wasn't ordinary was her dark purple hair. But at least it was dark and not bubble gum pink! She was **also** a Sasuke fangirl. But at least she wasn't as bad as Sakura and Ino. I'll leave it up to sensei to whip her into at least some semblance of competence.

Iruka dismissed us for lunch after the annoucments and reminded us to be back in one hour for our Jonin instructors to collect us. I stood up and made my way over to Naruto.

"Usual spot?" I asked.

Naruto nodded. "Should we ask our new teammate to join us?"

"I'll ask. Who knows what she's going to be like, but better to try and get to know her now rather than later."

Naruto nodded again and stood up. We made our way over to where Ami was sitting talking quietly with a few other girls, shooting death glares at Sakura. I sighed heavily. This was going to be a _really fun_ time.

"Hey, Ami!" Naruto began. "Would you like to join Kenta and I for lunch? We usually eat under the big tree in the courtyard."

Ami looked at us, looked back at her friends, looked back at us and replied "I'll eat with Kenta, but there's no way in hell I'm eating anywhere near you, demon."

She turned back to her friends and they all started cackling. Shooting Naruto nasty looks and whispering while pointedly looking at Naruto every few minutes.

Naruto looked absolutely crushed, and I couldn't blame him. This wasn't the first time he'd received this kind of treatment at the hands of the population. I didn't understand it, but I would figure it out. Naruto was a troublemaker and prankster, that was for certain. However, those actions don't coorelate to his treatment from the majority of the village. It was much too harsh for a few simple pranks.

I grabbed Naruto and led him out of the room, but not before glancing over my shoulder. "Hey Ami" I said, fake smile plastered all over my face.

She blushed slightly at my attitude. "Yes, Kenta? What is it?" She giggled along with her friends.

The smile vanished from my face only to be replaced by the iciest glare I could manage. "You're a Genin now, which means in the eyes of the village you're an adult. As an adult, your actions have consequences. Adult consequences. Remember that."

Her temper overshadowed her nerves by my icy statement. "Oh really? Is that a threat?"

"No" I stated simply. "It's just a reminder. We're going to be on a team. Teams live and _die_ by the trust and teamwork they develop together. They also train and spar daily. One day I might just _accidentally_ grab one of my poisoned senbon and on that same mysterious day I might _accidentally_ have forgotten the antidotes at home." I flashed her a wicked smile. "All hypothetical of course. See you in an hour!" I finished cheerfully.

Naruto and I made our way outside. I could see in his eyes that Ami's words still were upsetting him, but there was also a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Kenta? You know you didn't have to do that. Ami is dumb and her words didn't even hurt me." He finished with an obviously fake smile to try and hide his hurt. Something I realized he did more often than should be necessary for a kid of only 12 years old. For those that didn't know Naruto, his "sunshine" smile as I dubbed it wasn't his real smile. That was simply his mask he wore to hide his hurt from the world. I greatly admired Naruto for being able to push through the unwarranted hurt and hatred he received. I just wish he didn't have to deal with it at all. No, Naruto's true smile, if you were ever lucky enough to receive it was one that made you feel warm and protected. It was reserved for those that truly mattered to the ball of sunshine. It was similar to his "sunshine" smile, but this one actually reached his eyes and you could _feel_ the joy radiating off him.

"You're right. I didn't have to. I wanted to" I told him, smirking. "The only person that has the right to make you sad or upset or mad is _me._ Your best friend."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Thanks, Kenta." He gave me a small, but grateful smile.

* * *

Lunch was the normal affair after that. Naruto regaled me with his latest sealing projects. A barrier seal and he was also working on chakra suppressant seals. He told me that he's hoping to start developing his own seals within the next year, he just really needed to find and talk with a true seal master to get a few questions answered before he blew himself up.

We returned to the classroom shortly after and sat and caught up with a few of the other newly minted genin. The topics were kept pretty light.

'Wonder what our instructor is like'

'Wonder what cool missions were going to be going on'

Things like that. Hopefully we didn't have to wait much longer. I was starting to get anxious. I had asked my mother and father what they knew about my new instructor, and both simply said he was a competent special jonin that was once part of the fourth hokage's elite bodyguard unit. That was promising.

Some of us didn't have to wait long. At exactly noon the door to the classroom slid open and someone popped their head in. She was very beautiful. Raven black hair, piercing crimson eyes. Overall, a bombshell.

"Team 8? Please follow me." She announced in a voice that equally matched her beauty.

Looking around a noticed a few of the other men (and even some of the girls) were blushing and trying but failing to not stare at the beautiful jonin.

Team 8 got up and quickly departed.

Not five minutes later, another person entered the classroom. The man walked in. Fairly tanned skin, a goatee, close cropped brown hair, and really damn tall! The first word that popped into my head when I saw the man was "sturdy." He was built like a solid wall!

"Team 10, with me" he spoke in gruff voice. My cousin and her two teammates quickly filed out.

Over the next 30 minutes more and more genin filed out with their new instructors. All that remained was team 7 and our team 11. Good thing we didn't have to wait much longer.

A man walked in. He had shoulder length brown hair, held back by a bandana with his Konoha plate on the back. He was above average height, slight of build. He held a senbon between his teeth and wore the standard Konoha Jonin outfit. He looked around with a bored expression. His eyes however, they spoke of mischief.

"Team 11, you're with me. You have 30 minutes to get to training ground 23. Good luck." He stated in a bored drawl, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The three of us eyed each other, before we bolted from our seats and out the door.

After a mad dash, a few arguments and some dumb luck, the three of us stumbled into training ground 23 with exactly 20 seconds to spare. Our new instructor, Genma my mind supplied from Iruka's assignments this morning, looked mildly surprised.

"Huh. I thought for sure you all would fail. Congratulations are in order I suppose. You all are now, _officially_, Konoha Genin." He informed us.

The three of us, laying on the ground covered in sweat, dirt, and (wait was that blood? How did that get there) looked at our new instructor.

"Wh… what do you mean, Captain Genma?" I breathlessly asked.

"Well, you see…" and he launched into his explanation how each Jonin was to set a test to weed out the truly hopeless from those with potential.

"I really didn't want a genin team, so I thought I made my test pretty impossible. Ground 23 is one of the most unknown and isolated training grounds there is. But you all passed my test so I can't really send you back. How troublesome. No choice then, meet back here at 7am to begin your _real_ training and missions. The sooner I get you brats strong enough to make Chunin, the sooner I can go back to not looking after a bunch of brats." After finishing his rather rude rant, he simply body flickered away, leaving the three of us to sit there gaping.

"I don't like him. What a jerk!" Naruto declared quite loudly.

I nodded my head in agreement. "He does seem kind of…lackadaisical? Completely apathetic. I see a lot of self-training and growth in our futures."

"Whatever. I just need to get strong enough to take down forehead girl so I can claim Sasuke as mine. Don't get in my way demon and girly boy." With that Ami stalked off.

"Yup. Definitely poisoning that bitch. Should I use _Widow's Kiss_? No, can't kill her. That might be pushing my luck. Oh! How about _Ghoul's Breath_? Yeah… Hallucinating her worst nightmares for a half a day would be perfect!" I cackled as a walked off the training ground. I then noticed Naruto wasn't following me. I turned around and noticed he was rooted to the spot I left him, white as a ghost. I immediately went on high alert and pulled out some senbon.

"Naruto. Naruto! What's wrong? You're pale, is something dangerous nearby?" I scanned my surroundings and stretched my senses out, only sensing Ami's slowly retreating form.

Naruto then shook himself out of his stupor and pointed an accusatory finger at me. "Yeah! You! You're the scary one! Muttering over there about your creepy poisons and cackling like a mad scientist. You're a weirdo, Kenta, y'know!"

I relaxed and put my weapons away, shooting Naruto a predatory smirk. "Well, Naruto… Ami is about to find out really quick the number one rule in the shinobi world."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked genuinely curious.

My smile grew even darker. "You do NOT fuck with the poison specialist"

* * *

The next month of training was… Well it was a damn shit show to be honest. Naruto and I got along great of course. We had been friends for years. Captain Genma was warming up to us as well. We quickly found out he had a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue. Perfect for trading jabs at one another all day.

D Ranks were boring, but I had heard the horror stories from my older clansmen so I wasn't too put off by it. I knew coming in we wouldn't be taking the "cool" missions any time soon. My older cousin, Shin, said his team took 9 months before their sensei deemed them competent enough to take a basic C-Rank. I had hope we wouldn't take that long. But the way things were moving, we might break his record.

No it wasn't Naruto, or Genma that was causing issues. It was our female teammate. The purple haired terror that was doing everything possible to get herself killed the second we left the safety of the gates.

Ami was stubborn, and obsessed with Broody Uchiha. It was a nightmare. Captain Genma had done everything he could think of to try and get her motivated to train and take the shinobi lifestyle serious. Threatened her, made her doing extra D-Ranks, ignored her completely. Nothing he did could break her of her mindset that she had to be a pencil thin and sickly looking kunoichi to win his interests.

("No, Captain, I can't do anymore pushups. If do anymore then I'll get all muscular and Lord Sasuke would never have a muscular wife")

("No, Captain, I can't eat that. If I do I'll get fat and Lord Sasuke won't even look at me if I get fat")

I tried explaining basic biology to her. Explaining that without the male hormone testoerone in her body in excess amount she would never get muscular like her male counterparts. Captain Genma showed her the book with scientific evidence that just by activating and using her chakra in day to day life, she was already burning an extra 1000 calories more than a normal civilian would.

Nothing. Nothing we said would make a difference. All three of us were at our wit's end. I had one more thing to try. When in doubt, ask your parents for advice. So that's what I did at dinner after our last training session of the fourth week.

"Mom? Dad? I need advice about my female teammate."

"Ohhhh?! Does my baby have a little crush on his female teammate?!" Mom practically cooed.

I gagged.

"No! It's nothing like that. She's a fangirl of epic proportions!" I lamented and told them everything that had been happening the last month. After I finished my rant, both my parents sat there contemplating everything I said. While my parents thought about my predicament, I turned to my baby sister.

"Kono, if I ever hear that you've become a fangirl like cousin Ino and my teammate Ami, you big brother will be super-duper sad and will cry for weeks. Don't become a fangirl. Become a kickass kunoichi like Princess Tsunade and Momma. Please!"

Kono just giggled at my antics. "Of course big bro! There's this Hyuga that all the girls in class think is sooooo cool. But I think he's kind of a jerk. I'll make you proud, brother! I'll surpass Princess Tsunade, Momma and ALL the kunoichi to ever exist!"

I couldn't help the burst of pride swelling in my chest, or from ruffling her hair, despite the indignant squawk. "I know you will, kiddo. I'll be cheering you on."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Both my parents yelled simultaneously.

"Ladies first" Dad said gesturing to mom.

Mom nodded and said "Well, I'm a jonin, and a female. Instead of a bunch of boys telling her the facts, maybe she needs to see for herself first hand! If the information is coming from another woman. A woman who not only reached the top of the shinobi ranks, but one who snagged her dream man, she'll be more receptive!" She finished excitedly and with a little love-struck grin shot my dad's way. I couldn't even be grossed out by the quick looks my parents gave each other, it was honestly kind of cute they were still so in love after 16 years of marriage.

"That's… a really good idea mom!" I said thinking more on it.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh! And maybe I'll even bring along a few other successful jonin kunoichi to really drive the point home."

"An excellent idea, babe." Dad said with a smile on his face for my mom.

"Thank you, dear. Now what was your idea?"

"Well, there's an… acquaintance of mine that I think wouldn't mind beati- I mean breaking the fangirl habit out of Kenta's teammate."

I didn't miss the slip up of my dad's but I just let it go. However, the _look_ my parent's shared piqued my interest.

"Who's this person, father? That look you and mother just passed was hard to read."

"Well, dear" mom began, "If it's who I think it is, she's a special jonin who works in T&I and absolutely despises fangirls. She can be a bit… eccentric. Some might even say dangerous. I have no doubt she would get results, but…"

"I will run it by Kenta's captain first and foremost and if he thinks it's a good idea I will talk to her." Father stated.

Mom bit her lip but nodded in agreement. "As much as I would fear for that poor girl, I'd hate to see her killed, or worse, on her first mission. Anything to get her on track to becoming strong enough to protect herself."

I knew what mom meant when she said worse. Not many people think that there can be anything worse than dying, but for a female shinobi (Much more so than man at least), there are things worse than death. With that solemn thought I looked at both of my parents. "Thank you, both. I know there's potential there with Ami, but dragging it out is worse than trying to get Tora to come back to her owner!"

Both my parents laughed at my analogy. They both knew about the dreaded "Rescue Tora" missions that appeared more frequently than they should.

* * *

Wednesday the following week mom came through. We were halfway through with team training when mom appeared in a body flicker along with 2 other females. One was a raven haired beauty I recognized as Team 8's Captain. The other was equally beautiful. Her hair was a darker shade of purple than Ami's and she had captivating warm, brown eyes. I was in love.

"Hello, Kenta hun! Naruto!" My mother called out walking over to us. I noticed that all three were wearing loose fitting kimono tops and didn't seem to be wearing anything else. Suspicious, I was.

"Little Genma, my how you've grown into such a handsome young man. I remember when you were Kenta's height, spouting off about being stronger than all 3 Sannin combined" Mom stated, _pinching_ Captains cheek.

Captain sputtered while the three of us did everything in our power to not laugh at him. We knew that laughing right now would be punishment for us later.

"Lady Tori, it's good to see you again." A red-faced Genma said in a tight voice.

"Oh, please, Genma, just Tori is fine. I know you know Kurenai and Yugao" mom said pointing to each lady as she introduced them.

He nodded to each. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you all, but what the hell are you doing interrupting my training session?"

Genma may have not wanted us when we first became a team, but I liked to think we were growing on him. He could be oddly protective of us at the most random times.

Mom laughed, recognizing his irritation and protectiveness of his students. "Well, last week Kenta told us you had a _little_ problem with one of your students and getting them motivated. I thought me and my two friends here could help drive the points you've been trying to make home."

What transpired next both excited and mortified me beyond belief. All three ladies dropped the Kimono tops they were wearing to reveal the skimpiest bathing suits I've ever seen. The part that excited me were seeing Team 8's sensei and the goddess next to her in those outfits. My mother was also wearing one and that was something I NEVER WANTED TO SEE AGAIN.

If I hadn't started puberty yet, I most certainly just dove headfirst into at this moment. I quickly turned around "MOM! Are you trying to kill me via embarrassment?! What the hell?!"

"Oh relax, Kenta. It's just a swimsuit" mom said, not at all hiding the amusement in her voice.

I simply groaned and started digging a hole with my bare hands.

"Kenta, what are you doing?" A VERY red faced Naruto asked me.

"Digging my grave." I responded simply. All three of the ladies laughed uproariously at that.

"Now, Ami" Mom said "I hear that you've been dieting and only doing the bare minimum when it comes to your physical training. Is that so?"

"Uh, um, yes?" Ami responded with a squeak.

"And why, may I ask, are you doing something so stupid?"

"W-well you see. There's this boy I like. A-and all the other g-girls say that boys only like skinny and pretty girls."

"Hmmm. I see." Mom then walked behind Kurenai. "What do you see when you look at this woman?"

Ami finally raised her head and looked at Kurenai. "Umm… A very, very beautiful woman."

"She is, isn't she." Mom said with a smile. "Kurenai? How many hours do you train for each day?"

"With my new team, only about two hours before I go and meet with them. Before I got them, while trying to make Jonin, anywhere from 6 to 10 hours a day." Kurenai responded in her melodic voice.

"I see." Was all mom said. She then walked over to Yugao and asked the same question.

"If I'm not on a mission, then usually about four to six hours a day." Yugao responded in a rather husky voice. A voice that clouded my mind and made my body react like no one else had at this point.

'_Get your shit together, Kenta. Your mother is standing right THERE!'_

"Thank you, both." Mom said with a smile. "Now, next question. How many calories, on average, do you think you eat in a day?"

"On training days, about 5,000. Non training days, about 3,500." Kurenai promptly responded. Yugao agreed that was about where she was at.

Mom walked back in-between the two deadly and sexy kunoichi elites. "Now, Ami, do any of the three of us look 'muscular' or 'fat' to you?" Mom asked.

Ami could only shake her head furiously, words seemed to escape her at the minute.

Mom turned to the two and said "Thank you, ladies, for your assistance today. You can both return to your men" mom said with a wink. "I know Hayate will be especially happy to spend more time with you, Yugao."

'_Whoever this Hayate person is, I'm going to murder him. I'm going to poison him, and then give him an antidote when he's on death's door. THEN I'm going to fry his brain, and THEN-'_

Both women left at that, blushing furiously. Mom, to my great relief then put her Kimono back on before turning back to Ami. "I know it's hard hearing from your male captain and male teammates, but everything they've been trying to tell you has been 100% True. Women don't have the hormones to make us big and bulky. When we workout, our muscles get compact and lean. Dieting, especially at your age is so incredibly debilitating to not only your shinobi career, but your own personal health. Unless you want to remain a flat-chested little girl, your body needs those nutrients to develop. Myself and those two other women, all three of us are elite jonin of this village. We are living proof that you can not only be sexy, but strong and deadly."

Ami was hanging on every single word mom was saying, and then confusingly enough she broke down into tears. Mom, seeing a pre-teen girl break down, of course went straight into mom mode. She rushed forward and wrapped Ami in a hug, rocking her back and forth and whispering consolingly into her ears. After a few minutes Ami seemed to calm down.

"Thank you, so much Lady Tori. I… I really needed that. I know I've been slacking in my training, and I'm so hungry ALL the time. But… I was just so, so worried I'd become a muscular freak or fat slob." Ami said between sniffles.

"I know dear. A lot of young kunoichi have that same fear. But just remember today and know for a fact that those are just nasty rumors started by failed kunoichi who couldn't make it."

Naruto, Genma and I all shared smiles. Finally, SOMEONE got through to her. Even if it was at my immense embarrassment, I'd do it all again if it pays off.

The moment was interrupted once again by a giant plume of smoke and slightly crazed laughter. When the smoke cleared a woman with purple hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, light brown eyes, and a very provocative outfit was standing on top of a 20 foot tall snake. She leered down at the five of us.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this touching?" She said with a crazy glint in her eyes. "I thank you, Lady Tori, for setting the foundation for me. But from here on out, the little fangirl is _mine_" she almost seemed to hiss at the end.

"EEP! Wh-who are you?!" Ami shouted, the blood draining from her face.

"The name is Anko. Anko Mitarashi. And I will be your personal tutor for the next few months. Get ready for hell, little girl!"

* * *

Over the next few months, Ami did a complete 360. She was training like the devil himself (herself, in this case) was on her heels. Her time spent with Anko was really seeming to pay off, as well as the new eating plan my mother drew up for her. She grew a couple inches and seemed to just be filling out in a healthy way. No longer could you see her ribs. No longer were you afraid that you would snap her twig arms during spars.

No, now you had to worry about her going for the sensitive bits and other areas during spars. Anko was teaching her, her own personal hand to hand style, and it was _dirty_. But I couldn't complain, Ami was now keeping me on my toes in spars. It was a breath of fresh air compared to before. Even if a few of those times I was on the ground trying to catch my breath after a particularly cheap shot.

Over the next few weeks our teamwork drills became more fluid. We were functioning like a well-oiled machine. The three of us were becoming closer each and every day. This. This is what I was expecting when I was placed on a three man cell. It was invigorating.

Captain Genma noticed our remarkable improvement because the next time we went for a mission, we were all treated to a surprise.

"Team Genma reporting for a mission, Lord Hokage." He turned to us and smirked. "I believe my team is ready for their first C-Rank mission."

The three of us exchanged excited glances.

"Oh-ho! You do, do you young Genma?" The aged Hokage asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Captain nodded.

"Very well then, team 11 you wil-"

Lord Hokage was interrupted by the door bursting open and a small pug with a blue Konoha forehead protector.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lord Hokage, but I bear an urgent message"

Lord Hokage motioned for the pug to continue.

"Team 7 has encountered the missing ninja, The Demon Brothers, and is requesting urgent back-up immediately.

Lord Hokage nodded at the pug. "Very good, Pakkun, Thank you for telling me. I'll send back-up within the hour."

The pug nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Change of plans, team 11… I hate to do this, but on such short notice I can't assemble a team quick enough. Your mission is to leave within the hour and provide reinforcement to team 7. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads. "Very good, dismissed!"

Captain Genma turned to us, "Meet at the North Gate in 30 minutes. Grab your 1 month bags. Go!"

We all left the Hokage's tower as fast as possible.

Within 30 minutes we were all at the North Gate as instructed. Captain Genma came and did a quick check of our equipment. After giving us all the go-ahead we were checking out with the gate guards.

10 minutes later, we were taking to the trees, the mission to rescue team 7 had officially begun!

**And that's that. Next chapter is the wave chapter, with a twist most people don't do. Because this is my story and I do what I want.**

**NazgulBelserion – Glad you seemed to enjoy the chapter. I plan on making Kenta an incredibly strong and competent shinobi. However, he won't be ninja jesus, that's Naruto and Sasuke's job. He'll definitely reach a solid A-Rank, borderline S-Rank, but his role is less of a frontline monster and more of that of a true ninja. Stealth, poison, fucking with your mind, etc.**

**Lunacyvonklaus – In case you didn't pick it up after this chapter, no. Kenta is most certainly not gay. Naruto is his best friend and he recognizes his potential right away with being a sensor. As for Ino, that relationship will be explained down the road. Yes, he DOES hate her. But not like Neji's hatred for Hinata. Kenta's hatred actually makes sense, unlike Neji's.**

**Edited 3/31/2020 - Added MUCH needed line breaks. Damn Word 365 removed the initial ones!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wave

**Let's get right into this! Finally, some action.**

**As I have yet to aquire the vast amounts of money I would need, I do not own Naruto….yet. Only Kenta, his family, and the smattering of OCs that'll randomly appear.**

The wind whistled in my ears as my team and I rushed through the forest. Captain Genma had set a reasonable pace that would allow us to catch up to team 7, but wouldn't tire us enough if we had to fight at a moment's notice. At low Chunin speeds, the trip to wave was only about a three hour sprint. Team 7 had to travel at a Civilian pace so we were hoping to catch up to before they reached their destination or ran into more trouble.

We ran in a loose diamond formation. Captain at point ready to rush in any direction to engage the enemy. Naruto was on his left guarding that side and keeping his guard up; Ami was doing the same on the right. I was at the back of the formation, senses spread as far as I could push them. I vowed I wouldn't miss even the smallest mouse hiding in it's burrow.

We continued our mad dash through the forest when it suddenly opened up to the Ocean. Captain Genma stopped and made a quick assessment of the situation. There were no boats around to ferry us across. The straight between Fire Country and Wave was relatively calm, so we shouldn't have an issue making the journey. The only question was how far wave's shore from where we stood was, and would we make it before our chakra ran out?

"Quick 15 minute break, then we make for Wave" Captain declared. "Ami, if you start to get winded and feel your control slipping, tell me immediately and either I or Naruto will carry you the rest of the way. Don't let pride cloud your judgement on this. We have no way to determine what we're about to face once we cross the bay."

Ami nodded once at Captain Gemna and gave a small smile to Naruto. Naruto, naturally, gave her his patented grin and a thumbs up. Reminding me suspiciously of Konoha's Green Beast. Did they meet at some point when I wasn't paying attention? No time to keep pondering that train of thought, 15 minutes was up.

Our trek across the bay wasn't as bad as we thought. Ami made it on her own and was only slightly winded. I was proud of her. Her hard work and extra training with Anko seemed to be paying off. Captain called for another quick break to catch our breath, and 15 minutes later we were on our way again.

Within 20 minutes I felt the spike of chakra. It was powerful. Then another, different one. Even more powerful. I knew one of those signatures was Captain Kakashi, I only hoped his was the more powerful one or we might be marching to our deaths.

"Directly ahead of us. Two large chakra signatures battling. Picking up two smaller ones as we're getting nearer. I haven't spent enough time with team 7 to memorize who's signature belongs to who. I apologize Captain." I reported in what Naruto called my 'Mission Mode Voice."

Genma nodded at me. "Alright team. When we arrive at the battlefield you three will join with Kakashi's genin and surround and protect the client. I will engage with the enemy along with Kakashi. You three stay out of this fight and worst case escape with your lives. I don't know Kakashi's reasoning for continuing this mission, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my student's lives for a man who lied about mission parameters. Do I make myself clear? If I go down you will escape by any means necessary."

A round of affirmatives was all Captain needed and minutes later we arrived on scene. A scene that would haunt me for months to come.

Kakashi, trapped in a water prison. Wide eyed and panicking.

A clone or the original of the enemy; foot planted directly on the head of a bloody and beaten Sasuke, ready to crush his skull.

Sakura, screaming, crying and shaking in front of a large elderly man I could only assume was the filthy lying client. She had a kunai clasped in her hands. Knuckles white from the strain of how hard she was gripping the thing.

And finally Arata. Arata, laying at the base of a nearby tree. Blood dripping from a head wound. Unmoving, eyes closed. He looked so small, laying there. Aside from the blood, he looked as if he could be curled up taking a nap.

Captain Genma accessed the situation in seconds. "Kenta, check the boy by the tree. After you assess him join Ami and Naruto in surrounding and protecting the client. Move." And with that, Genma disappeared. He reappeared moments later, machete out and taking the head off the now identified water clone.

I rushed over to Arata. I was no medic but I only needed to get close enough to assess the damage and potentially move him out of harms way. First aid would have to wait a bit. I ran to the boy and dropped to my knees. I didn't really know what I was doing. I knew head wounds could be tricky, so I didn't want to move the boy and risk further damage. That's when I noticed it. The pool of blood that was _behind_ Arata. I took a closer look at the back of his head and gagged.

The back of his skull was caved in. The brain matter exposed. That's when I noticed he wasn't breathing. I checked for a pulse, knowing the answer before I even touched his skin.

He was still warm. So this was recent. Had we moved a bit faster, could we have saved him? Were those 15 minute breaks the reason I lost a classmate and comrade? I knew these questions were silly. We got here as fast as we could without arriving completely spent and useless. But it didn't stop them from popping up immediately. It didn't stop the guilt I felt like the weight of a mountain. I said a quick prayer for the young warrior, then turned to take in the situation.

Captain Gemna was doing his best to try and free Kakashi. However this missing ninja, judging by the scratch through his village symbol, was _good_. He had summoned a dozen more water clones and while Captain was taking them out, another was replacing it every time he struck one down. The enemy was cackling with glee while Captain struggled. I glanced at Kakashi and noticed his struggles were slowing down. We had to get him out of there, he was dying! I steeled myself knowing what I had to do.

"Captain Genma, pull the clones away from him!" I shouted. Captain looked over, seeing the stance I was in and the all too familiar handsign that my clan was famous for. He looked hesitant, but noticed Kakashi's predicament and started herding the clones away from the original.

The original laughed at me. "What is this? Konoha jonin are such trash that they just throw their genin to the slaughter? Well if you're so eager to die, greenhorn, then I'll send you to the pure lands the same way I did your little friend over there by the tree." He finished with a bloodthirsty smirk.

The rage I felt inside me was boiling. If only this fucker knew what was about to happen to him. My father wasn't content being an average Yamanaka, something I inherited to the fullest. He designed many new techniques for the clan, and I was about to use the first he developed to it's maximum potential.

Hands in the sign required for the technique, I locked onto my opponent. Now, this technique has a few weaknesses. One, it's even slower to hit than the body replacement technique. Two, it relied on intent and emotions to deliver the full effect. A completely apathetic person could use the technique and deliver _some_ pain to the victim, but nothing they couldn't handle. However, using negative emotions to fuel the technique intensified the pain the victim would experience. And I'm not talking fake emotions, or lesser emotions. Being frustrated or angry wasn't enough. You needed real, strong emotions to fuel the fires for this technique. And right now, pure, unrestrained rage burned through my veins. This monster revels in death and blood. He laughs at taking the life of an innocent child. I would make him **pay**!

"**Yamanaka Clan Technique: Mind-Body Sear Technique"** I all but whispered. I felt the energy gather in my hands. The pure spirit energy radiated from my hands and headed towards my opponent like a silent specter. A heartbeat passed, then two, then three…

"What the hell was that?! You're so pathetic your technique failed. You're even worse than tha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The bastard was cutoff as the technique took hold.

As I said the technique had a few glaring weaknesses. But when it worked, it _worked_. Immediately the foreign shinobi pulled BOTH his hands to his head, screaming in agony. He couldn't even control his chakra properly as evidence by his clones dispersing into puddles and his footing on top of the water failing.

I continued my technique. Nose beginning to bleed. The technique was also very hard on the user. No technique causing this much pain and suffering came without a price. But I grit my teeth as my chakra levels dropped and the throbbing in my own head increased to new levels. I didn't have to wait for long.

As soon as he was free, Kakashi took advantage of his new found freedom. As he was wearing a mask I couldn't see the expression on his face, but his _eyes,_ they promised retribution and pain for his fallen student. A second later he was in front of a quickly sinking ninja. Two Seconds later, and his lightning coated hand was through the missing ninja's chest. Three seconds later, the water was red with blood.

As soon as Kakashi had his hand through the missing ninja's chest, I had dropped my technique. I fell to the ground, exhausted. Naruto was by my side within seconds.

"Oi, Kenta! You OK? You're so pale and your nose is bleeding! Captain Genma! Hurry! Kenta is dying!" Naruto was in a panic by this point.

I chuckled weakly. "Thank you for your concern, Naruto. But that technique takes a lot out of me when I use it to it's full effects. I'll be fine after some rest."

A heartbreaking wail filled the silence that had surrounded the battle field. 'Oh for fuck sake was is it now?' I irritably thought to myself. There was no way I could fight another fight right now.

I turned to the source of the sound and saw a masked shinobi on his knees at the edge of the water. He was sitting there screaming. Who was this guy? Was he in league with the missing ninja?

"Master Zabuza! Master Zabuza! What have you done, leaf ninja?!" he was all but hysterical.

"Zabuza Momochi was a missing ninja and an enemy of ours. He attempted to attack our client who is under our protection and would not abandon his mission and paid with his life; the same way my own student did" Kakashi's monotone reply came. "He knew the risk when he took this mission, the same way my students and I knew. This is the life of a shinobi. Kill or be killed. Be strong or be weak. There is no other way."

I found myself agreeing with Kakashi. It was a cold reality, but reality nonetheless. From the S.O.S request we got, Kakashi and his team knew the risks of continuing the mission, but they did so anyway. Arata was the one to pay for it. I don't know the circumstances, but clearly Kakashi's words rang true. The now identified Zabuza was alive when we arrived and Arata was not. Kill or be killed.

The masked ninja turned towards Kakashi. I don't know if it was my imagination or not but the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as he stared at the man for a few momnets.

"I see. Then I will complete the mission my master gave his life for. If I die in the attempt, it is what I deserve. I am nothing more than a blunted tool who couldn't' even save my master's life. Prepare yourself." And he blitzed the bridge builder.

Kakashi cursed, as it seemed the fight with Zabuza had taken it's toll. He collapsed to the ground and was struggling to get up. I wasn't much better. I tried to stand but my entire body protested. I let my anger and hatred cloud my judgement and used the Sear Technique. The toll it took on my own body was almost too much. Captain Genma was the only one in fighting form and he was moving as fast as he could, but it wouldn't be enough. We were going to fail our first mission outside Konoha. I couldn't believe it. After everything we went through, after that fight with Zabuza, after Arata GAVE HIS LIFE! We were going to-

"**Sealing Arts: Four Pointed Cardinal Barrier Formation!"** A voice called out. A voice I knew well. Naruto Uzumaki saved the day.

A red barrier surround the client, as well as the rest of the genin. The masked ninja unleashed a barrage of senbon, but they bounced harmlessly off the barrier. He charged again and attempted to smash the barrier with a powerful kick. It had the same effect as the senbon. Absolutely none that is.

Naruto, being the most mature one of our group. Laughed. The masked ninja turned to him. Naruto stuck out his tongue and flipped the bird to the ninja.

"I set those tags up while everyone was fighting that browless freak with the giant sword he clearly carried around to compensate for something. You know, as a fallback plan in case things went really south." Naruto declared quite smugly. Even adding a smirk at the end that would do the Uchiha proud.

I had never been more proud of my best friend than I was at that point in time. He was still a loudmouthed idiot. But he was starting to more and more become a tactfully thinking shinobi day by day.

"Naruto, I could kiss you right now. You really saved the day." I said wearily with a slight laugh.

Naruto turned towards me with a big grin. "Yeah, I know. I'm just awesome like that. How could I be Hokage one day if I failed my first mission outside the village, ya know?!"

I was about to reply but was abruptly interrupted by the masked freak. "Ah. So you are responsible for this barrier. If I kill you, then the barrier should drop and I will be able to complete my mission for Master Zabuza."

He was already flashing through the hand seals needed to unleash whatever technique he had planned. He stopped, ending on the dragon seal. Before he could finish and launch the technique, it seemed that Genma was done listening. He appeared behind the masked ninja and delivered a powerful blow to the back of the head. The ninja crumpled.

"You did well, Naruto. But this kid was right. All anyone had to do was take you out and the barrier dropped. I know there wasn't time as he attacked abruptly. But remember what I told you. Treat everyone as an enemy. If you had, you would have been back into your position to activate the barrier from the inside." Genma reprimanded Naruto.

Naruto looked down in shame. "You're right. I'm sorry Captain."

Genma's scowl lasted about three more seconds before his grin returned. He ruffled Naruto's hair in an affectionate manner, causing the boy to squawk in protest. "Regardless of all that. You did well. It was a learning experience. Everyone makes mistakes. Only idiots make the same one twice though. And none of my students are idiots."

We all smiled at that.

"Kenta!" I looked up at my captain when he called my name. "You also did well. I thought you were going to do the body transfer, but the sear technique was much more appropriate, especially with the knee jerk reaction of Kakashi as soon as he was free. I don't know if you could have released in time by the time he was putting a hole in Zabuza's chest…"

The implications weren't lost on me or my teammates. They both knew whatever damage I would have suffered if I had taken control of Zabuza's body would have reflected to my actual body. Dead Zabuza, but also dead Kenta.

"Yes, Captain. But it was also because he was a Jonin. I didn't know if the difference in strength would have been too great for me to even take control." I replied.

He nodded. "It was a good decision. I've seen you use this technique before though and it never took this toll on your body. Explain."

So I did. I told him how using negative emotions enhances the power, but also the drawbacks. He nodded in understanding.

"It's a dangerous technique. Your father is a truly terrifying and sadistic man to create such a technique" Genma said with a smirk. "It's perfect for a brat like you."

I smiled back at our captain. I knew he was just teasing us out of relief that we were all safe. I noticed as we talked the tension he'd had in his shoulders was lessening by the second.

"Ami!" he finally called out.

"Yes, Captain?" she said unsure of herself.

"I know you think you probably didn't do anything. And you didn't." we all gave our captain flat stares at that.

Laughing he said "Now hold on let me finish! You didn't do anything but you did everything right. You reported to your position and held it with composure befitting your station as a kunoichi of Konoha. You didn't let the tension of the atmosphere, nor the grievous wounds of the boy I know you admire affect your concentration. Even at the end when this fake hunter ninja was rushing the client, you stepped in front, tensed and ready to battle tooth and nail. No you didn't do anything, but I could see mine and Anko's training is helping you grow leaps and bounds; I'm proud" he finished with a warm smile for our female teammate.

Ami flushed deeply under our captain's praise. I was happy for her. She _had_ grown leaps and bounds since our team had formed just three short months ago. Captain Genma was right, though she didn't participate, she kept her cool and did as she was trained to do. Ready to engage at any given moment. Ami glanced my way and I spared her a tired smile and nod, showing her I was in complete agreement with him. Her smile only grew, especially with Naruto in the background ("Yeah Ami! You were great, ya know! You're gunna kick ass next time we fight someone!)

"Alright genin. Time to get a move on. We've still got a mission to complete, wounded to be seen to, and a comrade that needs attending to. Naruto, make some clones to carry the injured. Ami, secure the prisoner and Naruto get a chakra suppressant seal ready. Kenta, can you walk?"

"I'll continue to sit here and regain some energy. By the time we're ready to move out I should be able to walk, even if I need some support, Captain" I told him truthfully. He nodded.

"Ok, I'll take care of poor Arata" Genma said sadly.

"U-umm. Captain Genma? How are you planning on taking care of him?" The timid question came from Sakura.

In response, Genma pulled out an intricate black scroll, tied neatly with a golden band. "These are specially designed storage scrolls for carrying back our comrades. They have a special stasis function that will keep the body from decaying for a month."

"Um… ca-can I do that instead? He was my teammate and it's the least I can do. He died defending me, I feel it's all I can do at thi-" she broke then, the adrenaline leaving her system and the shock of everything that happened finally breaking through. I'll admit that Sakura, despite being terrified, held up as well as can be expected. Surprisingly it was Ami that rushed to her side to console her. Ami had told us how much she regretted being a royal bitch to Sakura and Lady Hinata when in the academy. It seems she was being truthful when she told us she was trying her best to change.

Captain Genma looked on in pity. I know for a fact he's probably been where she is before. He was a veteran of the third war, so I know he's lost comrades right in front of him. He knelt down and said something to Sakura, too low for me to hear. She looked up at him in shock. After a few more minutes of staring she nodded and stood up with Ami's help. Genma put a protective arm around her and led her to her fallen teammate. I looked away at that point. Trying to give her as much privacy as I could. I couldn't imagine if I lost either of my teammates. Even Ami had become someone I cared for over the last three months. I know I'd probably be worse than Sakura was now.

Ami returned to helping Naruto secure the prisoner. The clones were making makeshift stretchers to carry Sasuke and Kakashi, the prisoner and a fourth for me if he thought I needed it. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I'll have to ask Father if this was a normal occurrence or if I did something wrong.

* * *

We were on the way to the now identified Tazuna's house. We made a pretty pathetic show of force. What with half our numbers on stretchers or barely able to walk. Three hours later we finally made it.

Tazuna's house was a small little cottage that sat right on the sea. It was a cute little place with a spectacular view. I could see myself retiring in a place like this. It was serene; cut off from the noise of the world. The perfect place for me when I knew I'd be a crabby old man.

Tazuna opened the door and called "Tsunami? Inari? I'm home!"

"Father?!" A feminine voiced cried out in obvious delight. "You're home, and you're safe. Oh! Who are all these people?" she asked just now noticing the 5 pre-teens and two adults crowding her entryway.

"These are the Konoha ninja who kept me safe and will protect me and the workers while we finish the bridge!" Tazuna said happily.

Tsunami bowed to us all "Thank you so much for keeping my father safe. I know he's a handful and can be a real grouch, but he's our countries last and final hope."

"What do you mean, Miss Tsunami?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what the original mission was or entailed. Our mission was to simply save team seven's bacon.

Tsunami looked at her father curiously. "Father, do they not know the dire situation Wave has found herself in?"

Tazuna chuckled awkwardly. "Well you see, dear, the two blondes, the purple haired cutie and the bandana guy were called in reinforcements from Konoha. They arrived just in time to save the rest of us. I haven't had the chance to explain what's going on.

"Yes, some actual information would be wonderful" Captain's sarcastic drawl replied. "However, before that is there anywhere we can place our injured comrades so they can rest comfortably?"

"Oh! Of course. Please follow me mister shinobi." Tsunami started.

"Genma. Genma Shiranui." Captain said, extending his hand with a very _different_ smile on his face.

"Oi, Captain Genma. Don't be a lecherous fool in front of our client's daughter. It isn't professional." I called out, snickering at the death glare he shot me.

"Wait, what does lecherous mean?" Naruto asked, the picture of innocence.

"Pervert" Ami supplied, glaring at our Captain. If there was one thing Ami hated more than anything, it was a pervert.

"Now, now my treading dangerous water students. It isn't perverse to admire a woman's beauty. Especially one as beautiful as Miss Tsunami. She is as-"

"PERVERT!" We all shouted at once, pointing at our Captain.

"Miss Tsunami, I'm terribly sorry about my students, but it seems we'll need beds for five injured shinobi" Genma said pointing at the three of us, senbon sticking out of all of us in random places. Naruto was especially sweating as one had landed just centimeters from his 'little Naruto.'

Dinner than evening was a pleasant experience, aside from an outburst and subsequent temper tantrum by Tsunami's young son, Inari. Tazuna and Tsunami explained the situation to us. How Gato had come to Wave to "expand the current market and make Wave flourish." At first everything was fine and it was as Gato promised. Trade exploded and the money was pouring in. The people of Wave were overjoyed by their newfound trade with far reaching lands that they'd only dreamed of in the past. That soon changed however.

In a power-play by Gato, in a single night he had seized and liquidated every other shipping and trading company, thereby monopolizing all trade to Gato Corporation. With each passing day, the people of Wave became more and more impoverished. Their hero, Tsunami's husband, was killed in a public execution. Extinguishing the last embers of hope the people had left.

It was a sad tale to be sure, and I was positive if we had originally taken this mission, Naruto would have demanded we continue the mission, the same as team 7. Sakura told us Arata was the same. He said they had to help Wave. He didn't become a ninja just to commit assassinations in the shadows, but to also help those that couldn't help themselves. It was a noble thought, but it should have been thought through more diligently. Had team 7 just waited for us to arrive before moving on, Arata would still be alive.

Sadly the past couldn't be changed. We can only move forward. I subtly kept shooting glances at Sakura to see how she was coping. I knew a tragedy like this would either make or break the young kunoichi. Once we returned, this would either be the spark that she needed to push herself to be as strong as she could get, or it spelled the end of her career and she would retire. Only time would tell.

* * *

Naruto and I were strolling through town the next day. Transformed to look like ordinary travelers. Our mission? Gather some intel and hopefully find where Gato's base of operations was. Hearing about and seeing the state of the country were two totally different things. Children huddled in alleys. The rags they wore as clothes hung off skeletal frames. The adults, most injured or sick lined the streets begging for scraps. The houses were worn and dilapidated. Roofs falling apart or just caving in. It was absolutely awful. I could feel the pity and sadness pouring off Naruto's chakra in waves. It wasn't helping me in trying to keep my own emotions in control.

We continued walking until we started to hear the first sounds of life that we'd heard since stepping foot in the village. We came upon a rundown bar. The light pouring out of grimy windows gave the place a grungy and uninviting look. The music and laughter however drew us through the front doors. The second we opened the doors I was immediately assaulted by two things. The decibel levels coming from inside, and the _stench_ of dozens of unwashed bodies. Men were gathered around every available table. Singing, laughing and drinking. Groping and harassing the poor waitresses as they tried to maneuver the labyrinth of unclean flesh.

I looked to my left and noticed how green Naruto looked even with his transformation. I felt pity for the boy, I knew how strong his sense of smell was. More kudos to him for keeping his lunch down, as I was struggling myself. I couldn't imagine have that heightened sense of smell. We made our way to the bar and ordered a drink each; disappearing into the shadows to keep our eyes and ears open for any leads. We didn't have to wait long.

"Hey did you hear?! Seems that so-called _Demon of the Bloody Mist_ was killed by some kids and their teacher. Guess Lord Gato was right, he wasn't really that tough."

"Yeah I did hear about that, and his little pet was captured by them. Lord Gato is holding a meeting tonight to discuss what the plan is now that the demon fail."

It seemed that was the biggest news and all anyone was talking about. Zabuza's defeat, and the meeting tonight. I knew I had to attend that meeting, somehow. I just had to find the right target… there.

"Take care of my body. Make something up about hunger and fainting and taking me home. I'm going to this meeting. Inform the two captains what I'm doing." I whispered to Naruto. He nodded once, knowing what I planned on doing.

I located my target once again; a wiry, middle-aged man with a wicked scare running from his jawline up to his hairline. He was one of the ugliest thugs I'd ever seen, and over the last two hours of observation I hadn't seen him speak even once. I subtly made the handsign for our clans prized technique.

"**Yamanaka Clan Technique: Mind-Body Transfer"** I whispered.

Using the Transfer technique was… strange to say the least. The best way to describe it would be that sensation of when you're so exhausted that you just seem to blink, and you've realized your parents moved you from the couch to your bed. That's how it feels to use this technique. One minute I'm in my body, the next eye blink and I'm across the room in the body of a total stranger.

Now the two keys to success to using the Mind-Body Transfer technique: Willpower and Chakra. One, your willpower needs to overpower and crush the willpower of the person you're attempting to hijack. If your willpower is shaky, or the victim is so self-assured, the technique will either collapse after a minute or two, or just fail completely. Chakra is more straightforward. The more off balance the two competing chakra ratios are, the longer and more absolute of a hold you can maintain on the technique.

I've been praised many times by my clan head and elders for my chakra capacity for my age and experience. I was on par with the average chunin already, and since my clan isn't renowned as having the largest chakra pool out there, this was the equivalent of someone like Sasuke having low jonin levels. They would only continue to grow but for now I was happy with where they stood; and it was more than enough to keep this scar-faced freak under my control for a few hours at least. Probably more as this guy has first year academy levels. How pathetic.

I spent the next hour listening to gossip. Naruto had long since left with my body; most likely to take it back to Tazuna's place and inform our captain of my plan. He shouldn't be too upset, as my plan was very low risk. _Too_ upset is the key word. Captain Genma could be such a mother hen sometimes. After about an hour had passed, word spread the meeting was starting soon and all of Gato's thugs began to make their way back to base. I quickly followed suit, knowing I had picked the right target. No one had tried speaking to me, and no one expected me to really join in any conversation. I simply followed the crowd of about a dozen thugs out of town.

After about a half an hour of walking, we came upon Gato's base of operations. It seems he took over the country's Feudal Lord's Mansion and was using it as his own. Hopefully the family was alive and just being held captive and not dead. If they were dead, it would only be one more issue for Wave to overcome once Gato had been dealt with.

After some time and more and more thugs filed in, Gato finally made his appearance. He was… not what I was expecting. He was a tiny man. Middle aged. Shaggy brown hair. Overall, not really an intimidating or impressive sight to say the least. However, money talks, and from the gossip around the country this man had a LOT of it.

"I know you're all wondering why I called for an emergency meeting on such short notice" Gato began. "It seems Tazuna is craftier than I originally thought and enlisted the aid of Konoha to protect him." The mention of Konoha drew a round of boos and jeers. "I don't know what story he told them, but they sent Shinobi capable enough to kill Zabuza and take his apprentice hostage. We cannot, I repeat CANNOT, allow this bridge to be finished. If the bridge gets finished, I lose my hold on Wave, and you lot are out of a job! So in three days' time, we will march on the bridge, every single person in my employ, and we will slaughter those Konoha ninja as well as the bridge builder!"

At the end of his little speech the men all cheered, stamped their feet, and anything else to show their excitement for shedding blood. I smirked a bit to myself. They may have the numbers, but we were shinobi. We did _whatever_ was necessary to win. I stuck around in the body for a bit to see if I could get any more information, but it seems that Gato had said what he needed to say and had retired to his chambers. I could snoop around a bit, but I didn't know what kind of clearance this guy had, and if I was being honest my control was starting to loosen a bit. It had been a little over three hours since I hijacked this body and while I could hold it for a few more, there didn't seem to be much of a point. I released my hold and a heartbeat later I was back in my body.

As soon as I arrived back into my body, I was assaulted from all sides by my teammates and Captain. As predicted, Captain Genma fussed over me and reprimanded me for doing something "so risky." Naruto and Ami were fussing and making sure I was OK. They didn't think it was healthy for me staying out of my body for so long. After assuring everyone I was fine and that I really wasn't in any danger, I was able to relay to my team and team 7 what I learned. Sasuke was ready to go on a warpath and march straight into Gato's camp. Genma had to remind him that Captain Kakashi was still suffering from mild chakra exhaustion and would need those three days to recover. We also needed to decide what to do with Haku, Zabuza's apprentice we captured. I had spent a couple hours talking to him and learning of his tragic backstory. The kid had it rough when he was younger and I could totally see why he would have devoted his life to Zabuza. However, knowing that he was never actually a ninja of Water Country presented an opportunity for us. Since he wasn't technically a missing ninja, he could theoretically join Konoha and add in his powerful bloodline to Konoha. The only snag was snapping him out of his depression long enough for him to realize the advantages of joining us.

Over the next few hours we planned and strategized on how to deal with Gato and his cronies. Our plan was simple, but would prove to be very effective. Since we knew the date and time of the planned assault, we could lay our traps with maximum effectiveness. And since team 11 was training to be an ambush squad, this was the perfect opportunity to show team 7 what we could do. We might never be a heavy hitting assault squad like their captain had planned for them, but we could be just as deadly, if not more…

* * *

The day of Gato's assault had finally arrived. In just a few short hours, the terror of Wave would be dead and the people freed. The thought filled me with excitement and a little bit of anxiety. In just a few short hours, Wave would be free, but my hands would finally be soaked in blood and I would have taken another human life. The thought terrified me to my core, but I knew that the men I would be killing weren't exactly innocent civilians. That single thought comforted me enough to get through the rest of the day without breaking down. Naruto and Ami weren't much better, and we took comfort in each other, knowing that we'd all be killers by the time the sun set.

The plan was simple, Naruto would create clones and transform them to look like Tazuna and his crew to make sure that Gato's scouts would see them. Once confirmed they would lure the small army of Gato's to the ambush point. It was there that hundreds of men would lose their lives in a short amount of time. Today was the day that Wave would win her freedom in a shower of blood.

The six of us stood in hiding at the bridge construction site. Sakura as well as a dozen clones courtesy of Naruto were guarding Tazuna and his family back at their house. Captains Genma and Kakashi were in the back. They wanted us genin to do most of the work, as this was the closest we'd get to an actual war. Hopefully at least.

Ami and Naruto were on my left, Sasuke on my right. The plan was simple, but effective. We just had to wait for the victims to appear. We didn't have to wait long.

The small army appeared just a few minutes after the sun had risen. The "workers" upon seeing the army all turned and fled, screaming in a completely overdramatic way. Go figure, Naruto would be one for the dramatics. The thugs just laughed and jeered at the "workers," knowing they had nowhere to go except into the water. That's when Gato made his appearance. "Tazuna! I know you're there! If you give yourself up then I won't have everyone here killed!"

Only silence met his declaration. Gato didn't like that. "KILL THEM! KILL EVERYONE HERE! SLAUGHTER THE BRIDGE BUILDER AND HIS ENTIRE FAMILY!"

The thugs cheered and charged forward. I looked at Naruto and saw the sadness hiding behind his eyes. The guilt already eating away at him as he knew what he had to do. Naruto would be responsible for the most deaths today. He was probably going to be a mess once this was over. I couldn't do anything for him right now, but I'd be there for him in any way after this was all over. I saw Ami give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Naruto looked at her and she gave him a warm smile. He smiled in return and then a look of determination crossed his face. He began weaving the handseals that would seal the fate of most of these criminals. He finished his handseal sequence.

"**Sealing Arts: Four Pointed Cardinal Barrier Formation!" **Naruto Shouted. Immediately a red barrier sprung up around the thug army. This one was much more impressive than the one Naruto had used to protect Tazuna from Haku's assault. The men at the front of the line crashed into the barrier and toppled backwards as they hit the solid wall. Men began attacking the solid wall, hoping to break through. It was all in vain. The four of us rose from our positions, revealing ourselves.

"Hey! It's just a bunch of kids! They can't do anything!" One foolish thug laughed. The rest of the men followed suit and began laughing at us. Some though, looked nervous. They could tell. They were simply sheep for slaughter.

The four of us held identical handseals. Half ram seals. At once, we all called out the same command:

"**Detonate!" **four voices called out. A split second later, light and heat filled the early morning air. When the dust cleared, carnage was all that awaited the young Shinobi. Sasuke was the first to lose his breakfast, the rest of us followed quickly.

Blood. So much blood. Body parts strewn about. Men missing chunks of their entire bodies. The gore was just too much. Almost immediately, Captain Genma had the three of us wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. Whispering hollow, empty words to try and comfort us.

"Don't worry kids, Kakashi and I will take care of any survivors. I know what we asked of you was cruel, but you all did so good and I'm so proud of you. It never gets easier, I wish I could tell you it does. But it doesn't. Just remember that feeling, this guilt means you're still holding onto your humanity. Don't lose this feeling and you will never be the monsters that you think you are right now."

Captain Genma held true to his word, and he and Kakashi cleaned up what was left of any survivors or those that were lucky to not get trapped in the barrier. Gato was the last man standing; his entire army wiped out in seconds by a bunch of kids. He wasn't meant for the world of the living though. Captain Kakashi saw to that, the same way he saw to Zabuza. A hole through his chest.

* * *

The following few weeks passed in a blur. The people of Wave were ecstatic with the tyrant dead. Celebrations across the tiny country were a regular thing each night. Tazuna and his crew were able to finish the bridge just two weeks after Gato's demise. It helped that Naruto had the foresight to apply reinforcement seals to the bridge before we blew it sky high. The bridge only suffered minor damage from the explosions. So instead of delaying the project by who knows how long, it only took a day to clean and repair that section of the bridge.

The only thing that remained constant were my two teammates. This whole ordeal did nothing but bring us all closer together. We were able to heal much faster from the horror of taking so many lives, together. Within a few days, we were able to smile again. A day later, laughter was back in our lives. I would forever be grateful to my two teammates; especially after the nightmare I had the night after the massacre at the bridge.

_Fire. Blood. Screams. Death. Sorrow. Mourning._

I woke up gasping. Naruto quickly pulling me into a hug.

"Oi, Kenta! You OK? Hey! Kenta!"

I shook myself out of my rising panic attack and looked at Naruto. He smiled at me and let me go. "You were scaring me, man. You were shouting in your sleep and I couldn't wake you up. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it and get my thoughts organized. "I don't really know what I was dreaming about though. It was… confusing."

Naruto frowned and turned his eyes to the door just as Captain Genma walked in. "Well why don't you just get out what you do remember. Get it off your chest, y'know?"

I nodded. "Not much. I just remember Konoha. It was under… attack? I think. There was fires everywhere and explosions. There was giant snakes attacking. And… I think I remember waking up right as someone with golden eyes was putting a sword through the third's stomach."

I looked at Naruto who looked a little nervous, but the quick glance at Captain Genma was very telling. "Captain, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Captain Genma quickly composed himself. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that… How much do you know of Orochimaru?"

"Not much other than what the history books say." I stated simply. "He was the third's student. Part of the legendary Sannin. He was caught experimenting on citizens of Konoha and escaped the third before he could be brought in for justice. He's one of the most dangerous men in the elemental nations."

Captain Genma nodded. "That he is, Kenta. Well what the history books didn't mention was that Orochimaru is the summoner for the snake clan. And that he has golden eyes, and a legendary sword that is said to be able to cut anything."

I let those words sink in for a second, processing what Captain Genma just told me. Naruto, however, was much less subtle.

"Wait a minute! So Kenta saw the future! This Orochimaru bastard is gunna kill the old man!?"

"Calm down, Naruto." Genma said. "I never said that. Though coincidence in the shinobi world is something worth investigating. I'll make sure to mention your… dreams to the Hokage."

I nodded. "Thanks Captain. It just seemed, I don't know. Not real, but not something I imagined either." It almost gave me the same feelings I had as a kid. The ones that led to the capture of the Kumo Ninja attempting to kidnap Lady Hinata, and also how I met Naruto. I shivered at that thought. I really hope I was wrong this time…

* * *

Three weeks after the massacre, we were finally getting ready to leave Wave and head back to our homes. It seemed the entire country had come out to see us on our way.

"Well, this is it. I know you're all eager to get home and see your friends and family, but are you sure you can't stay just one more day?" Tazuna asked.

"Nah. We need to get back ASAP and report everything to Lord Hokage. He's probably going to have a heart attack, so we might be looking for a new Hokage in the near future." Captain Genma jokingly told Tazuna.

"Well then. Safe travels. And on behalf of our entire country, thank you Konoha shinobi!" Tazuna shouted, bent at the waist in a deep bow. The rest of the community followed quickly after.

We all said our final farewells, and with one last wave we departed the tiny island nation. First ones to travel across the "Great Team 11 Bridge."

**Holy crap. Almost 8000 words. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out. The flu got me bad this year. Put me on my ass for over a week. **

**Edited: 3/31/2020 - Again, Line breaks. CURSE YOU POWERPUFF GIRLLLLS! I mean Microsoft.**


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming and Revelations

**The wait is over. Thank you for being patient. I had a single idea. One. Just one. And like me trying to tell a simple story in real life, I went off on a tangent that ended up with me writing a 22k word chapter. That is NOT this chapter, so don't worry. That chapter has been shelved as it has ideas I want to incorporate. So I had to re-write this chapter just for y'all and I'm hoping it turned out ok. I like it, I think.**

**Also wanted to apologize if the formatting was weird for the last chapter(s), I didn't realize it was taking out my line breaks when I was uploading, so I'll get around to fixing those in the near future. **

**FINAL NOTE AND IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPS – Cpt = Captain**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will really pick up after this chapter! :) **

**(I do not own Naruto)**

It had been 4 hours since we had left the Land Of Waves and we were an hour or two from reaching Konoha. Seeing as how we didn't have to sprint, the pace back was almost leisurely. I was able to actually enjoy the scenery around me, noticing the beauty that was the land of fire. I couldn't help but compare the trees to those that surrounded Konoha directly. While still overly large compared to other parts of the world (or so I had read) these were average compared to most of those found in and around our village.

I smiled and then looked around at my traveling companions. Naruto and Ami both seemed to be on the same page as me and were glancing around and admiring the scenery. Sasuke appeared to be bored, as usual, but there was a wariness in his gaze that I was quick to pick up. Good on him, this whoel ordeal was an eye opener to him. Sakura was in a similar state, though she wore her emotions much more openly. The anxiety was written clear as day all over her face, her eyes darting to and fro as though she anticipated being attacked at any moment. While also an improvement, it was still a little sad seeing that expression on one of my fellow classmates. This entire mission seemed to hit Sakura harder than anyone else. As I said earlier, this would either be the final push she needed to begin training serious, or she would realize this isn't the life she wanted and would retire before her career really began.

The last three of my companions were much harder to read. First was Cpt Genma. He was wearing the usual mask of boredom and indifference he usually wore, but underneath there was an underlying current of… was that anger? I'll ask him later, but right now didn't seem to be the time or place. Next up was the other Jonin of our group, Kakashi Hatake. Glancing at the silver haired enigma one would think not a single thing in the world could ruffle his feathers. He had out his little orange book and was hopping from branch to branch with seemingly zero effort. Observing him for more than a few moments though showed that his lone visible eye wasn't moving at all and that he hadn't turned a single page in some time. Something was also on his mind. He wasn't my Captain though, so not going to stick my hand into that nettle bush.

The last and final member of our merry band was the biggest surprise of all, Haku. After many talks, interviews from our Captains, and therapy sessions a la Naruto's strange charisma, Haku had made the decision to come with us and see if Lord Hokage would allow HIM to join our village. I emphasize 'him' because it was quite the shock to most of us to find out that Haku, was in fact, not a girl. A few days after Haku had made the decision to join the village, a very red-faced and nervous Naruto approached Haku and asked him on a date once we returned to Konoha. That was when a giggling Haku informed us, not unkindly, that while he was flattered, he couldn't accept Naruto's date due to the fact of them both being male. The sheer look of shock and horror that Naruto's face morphed into would be one of my fondest memories for as long as I would live.

I chuckled once again at the memory before refocusing on my surroundings. The trees were growing denser and larger with every step we took. I grinned, knowing that we were getting really close to home. As if he was reading my mind, Cpt Genma signaled us to drop to the road and continue our approach on foot. People thought that the two Chunnin manning the gates were the only guards we had. Yeah, that's how we maintain our status as the strongest village of the great 5. By having two Chunnin be our first line of defense. No, patrols regularly passed by, as well as the ANBU that were the real first line defense. Continuing to approach the gates via the dense foliage was a surefire way to get a kunai in your temple. Throw first, ask questions later is the ANBU moto when it comes to the defense of our village.

I smiled as the giant gates of our village appeared before us. Seeing the red and white monolith in front of me brought a sense of calm and peace I hadn't realized I had been missing since we left those weeks ago. Even after taking out Gato and his thugs, you never know what else a mission could throw at you, so the tension of being in enemy territory never quite leaves you until you're back in your own home.

I turned to Haku, grinning. "Well, what do you think?"

He looked and me and then turned back to the gates. "I… It's very impressive, but surely they wouldn't do all that against an invading force?"

We slowed our pace to that of a casual walk as we made the last approach to the gate to check in. "Well, if you only think of this gate as our only means of security, then no it wouldn't." I shot him a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first thing is the triple-layered detection barrier surrounding our village. It's used to detect, record and catalogue any and all persons entering and exiting the barrier. The first layer spans about 10 miles from the edge of our village in all directions. It's our early detection and usually only throw alerts if a high, unregistered chakra signature is detected. The second layer is about 3 miles out, around where we dropped from the canopy to the road. That is the one most closely monitored. Any unknown or unregistered chakra signatures larger than chunnin are marked and coordinates sent to the ANBU patrols. Since we dropped to the road, we've had an ANBU team following us, since you're an unknown. Finally we have the final layer which directly surrounds the city. This gives the barrier team pinpoint accuracy of someone entering the village at any point other than the main gate. Coordinates are relayed and recon teams are sent to the breach within 60 seconds."

Haku looked truly impressed. "I see, so your village has tabs on people the second they are within 10 miles of your village?"

I nodded. "Yup. The closer they get, the more data we can collect on them. Right now they know all the basics about you. Height, weight, estimated age, chakra levels. The barrier was created by Mito Uzumaki, one of the greatest seal masters to ever live. It isn't perfect, but it's as close to perfection as you can get."

That seemed to stun Haku even further, before he could ask any more questions Naruto jumped in. "Oi, Kenta! That's what your dad is in charge of right? The barrier?"

I nodded. "Yes, father is the head of the barrier detection squadron. Most of those that work there are part of my clan as well. We have techniques we invented in conjuction with Lady Mito that allow us to "link" our minds to the barrier to provide even further and more detailed information. Dad's really proud of his team, as he has handpicked and trained all those that work in the department since he took over 11 years ago. The last head was fired after the Kyubi incident. Not that anything was really his fault, but someone had to be punished."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked impressed, neither knowing how important my dad's job was. Haku then asked another question. "That's amazing, Kenta! Is that what you want to do as well?"

I shook my head. "Nah, that's dad's thing, not mine. I know exactly how important that job is to the security of our village, but it isn't for me."

"I see," Haku said simply. "So, hypothetically someone was able to fool or circumvent the barrier, I don't think that the wall would be that useless."

Naruto laughed and spoke up this time "Well sure, a normal wall. Lady Mito also rigged that wall with so many defensive seals, I doubt the Sage of Six Paths himself could destroy it without some effort. Reinforcement seals, chakra disruption seals. You can't wall walk on this side of the wall. It's impossible. Any technique that doesn't use more chakra than a B rank technique will just fizzle out on hitting the wall. Trust us, that wall is more than just for looks!"

Haku smiled at that. "I see. I was simply looking for the reason that all the tension you had all been carrying seemed to melt away upon seeing that wall. I was simply curious if it was a symbolic reason, or if there was a practical one. It seems that it is both."

All of us, well genin at least, looked at Haku in mild shock. Forgetting just how talented this guy was to pick up on something like that. He saw those slight changes and made a working hypothesis within seconds, then asked the most common and basic questions to gain the information he desired. And I fell for it. I grinned sheepishly at the older boy, letting him know that I had caught him but not before he had played me.

"You sure you want to be a medic, Haku? I bet you'd make a fantastic interegator with those skills." Cpt Genma joined the conversation. He was looking at Haku with a mixture of humor and wariness. I couldn't blame him. I had to constantly remind myself that no matter how kind and sincere the boy was, he still needed to be vetted properly before we could trust him fully.

Haku smiled slightly at Cpt Genma and shook his head "No, sir. My whole life, for as long as I could remember, I've only had one desire. To help people. Traveling, training, and working with Master Zabuza obviously didn't allow me to pursue that avenue. But I've been graced with a second chance and I'm going to take it."

"Meh. Worth a shot. I guess good medics are just as hard to find as a good interrogator. I wish you luck, kid. Medic training is no joke. As soon as we get the clearance to take the chakra suppressors off completely, start working on your control. Even if you think it's perfect, it's never good enough in their eyes." Cpt Genma finished with a barked laugh.

Haku smiled and nodded at Cpt Genma. "Thank you for the advice, Lord Genma."

"Gross. Don't call me that. Makes me feel all old and uppity." Genma grouched, causing us all to laugh.

As we were all talking and laughing, we finally reached the check-in booth. We chatted with the two eternal Chunnin Izumo and Kotetsu. The two had a general air of likeability around them and did the job of being the "face of Konoha" well. A few minutes later we were all checked in. It was time to brief the Hokage. Boy, was this going to be fun!

* * *

Lord Hokage stared at us. We stared back. He stared, and stared, and stared. I was starting to get nervous. There was this feeling in the air of barely contained anger. What seemed an eternity later, Lord Hokage sighed and removed his hat. He covered his face with it for a few moments before, as quick as lightning, chucked it and hit Kakashi square in the face. The hat landed on the floor revealing the face of an unimpressed jonin.

"You will be written up and disciplined, Hatake. Your poor lack of judgement, lack of foresight, your ill-preparedness and neglect in training not only your students but yourself cost a young boy his life. It is unacceptable. I allowed you to wallow in your self-pity and throw yourself into ANBU as it was only _your_ life that you were risking with that attitude. I told you, warned you not to let this behavior carry on and you disobeyed me. We will speak on your punishment and corrective action after this meeting."

Cpt Kakashi simply bowed his head in acquiescence of Lord Hokage's dressing down of the elite jonin. I don't think anyone in the room thought this was going to go differently.

Lord Hokage then turned his icy gaze on the rest of us. A collective audible gulp could be heard by everyone. This time only a mere moment passed before Lord Hokage's irked frown morphed into a beaming if a little sad smile.

"The rest of you… I am so, so proud of what you were able to accomplish." His gaze focused on the other two members of team 7. "Losing a teammate is one of the hardest things you will face in your shinobi career, especially this early. If either of you needs someone to talk to, my door is always open or I can recommend you to our very professional counseling service. Whatever you need, Konoha is here to help you get through it."

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded. Sasuke a little paler than usual, Sakura with tears in her eyes.

Lord Hokage's gaze lingered on those two for a few more moments before he then turned that wizened gaze on us. "Team 11… What can I say? You went above and beyond the call of your duty. You rushed to your comrade's aide and not only fulfilled in your role, but you thrived. I am paying you for an A-Rank mission as well as adding an A-Rank to your records. Again, I am so proud of each and every one of you. Continue to train, get stronger, and serve the Great Tree proudly." He finished with a wide smile for each of us, his gaze settling on Naruto.

"Heh. Thanks, Old Man! We will! We won't let you down. Team 11 will be the strongest team in history, ya know!" Naruto couldn't help himself. The tension in the room was too much for me, so the fact that Naruto's outburst came at a decently appropriate time was a testament to his growth. Ami and I still couldn't let him embarrass us like that in front of THEE Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of the Shinobi.

Ami reacted first, bonking him on the head. "Naruto" she hissed "Show Lord Hokage the respect he deserves. I know you two are close, but this is a serious debrief you moron."

Lord Hokage chuckled "I thank you, Young Ami, but the day Naruto uses my proper title will be the day I throw him into prison as an imposter!"

That got a round of laughter from the group, seeming to ease some of the still lingering tension. Kakashi still hadn't looked up from the ground, seeminly lost in thought.

"Now, for the last order of business. Haku, was it?" Lord Hokage turned his gaze once more to the last person in the room.

Haku snapped his gaze forward and gave his full attention to Lord Hokage. "Yes, My Lord Hokage. It is an honor to meet you!"

Lord Hokage stared Haku up and down a few moments before continuing. "I'm sure you've been given an idea of what exactly joining our village entails. You not being considered a missing ninja is points in your favor. Even if you did train under one, you yourself were never one. You will be required to report to T&I and undergo an evaluation to determine if you pose a threat to my village. You will then be given a skill assessment to determine your capabilities, after which you will be given the appropriate rank, tentatively. You will then take a 3 month course which will cover the history of our village, the clans that pledged themselves to Lord Hashirama, and an overview of the political landscape. Once that is completed you will spend the next year on probation, taking heavily supervised missions. After that year is complete, I will take a look at all the reports from your initial interview to present day. A final loyalty test will be given and upon passing… You will be a full-fledged shinobi of Konoha. Where you will be able to apprentice and become the medic you always wanted to be. Yes, Kakashi sent me a few reports on you while awaiting the bridges final construction. Does all this sound good to you?

Haku nodded immediately. "I will do whatever I must to become a citizen of Konoha. I only have one question, if I may, Lord Hokage."

Lord Hokage nodded "Asked away, dear boy, and if I am able I will answer it."

"When I report to T&I… Will I be tortured?" Haku asked warily.

Lord Hiruzen laughed "Only if you give our team there a reason to think you're hiding something. Consent to the Yamanaka's mind walk, answer their questions truthfully, and it's a 100% painless process. The mind walk may leave you with a slight headache, but that's all the pain you will experience."

Haku breathed a sigh of relief "That is more than adequate. Zabuza told me stories about Konoha's Torture department. Well let's just say if a team like the one Konoha has can make someone like Master Zabuza nervous, well… You can understand my apprehension."

Lord Hokage sent him a knowing look. "Zabuza was wise to be nervous. My shinobi, in all our departments, are the best at what they do. I hope that when the time comes, you will join them and be one of the best medic's we've had since Princess Tsunade."

Haku smiled brightly at that "I will train and do my best, Lord Hokage. I thank you again for the opportunity!"

Lord Hokage smiled one more time before turning back to the rest of us. "Team 11 and 7. Despite the tragedy of losing one of our own at such a young age, you all did more than what was asked of you. I am proud. All of you take a mandatory 3 day leave to rest and relax. Keep training, young shinobi, for the future safety of the village must always be taken up by the latest generation. Dismissed. Kakashi, you stay."

We all bowed low to our leader and left the office. Outside Cpt Genma stopped us all. "Well team you heard the boss. We will meet at the usual spot in 4 days. Come prepared to be pushed like I've never pushed you before. Only light stretching and training over these next 3 days. I want your bodies and minds completely rested. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The three of us saluted our Captain.

"Haku, I'll take you to get started on your immigration paper. Come with me." And Cpt Genma and Haku vanished in a body flicker. I turned to the other 4.

"Well, time to run damage control as I'm sure news traveled ahead of us." I sighed.

The other's nodded "I'm sure my parents are worried. I'm going to go home and convince them I'm fine before going with Cpt Kakashi to Arata's parents…" Sakura finished sadly.

Ami squeezed her friends shoulder "If you need someone after that visit, here's my address. My parents should be done scolding me and trying to convince me to leave the shinobi life for good."

"You mean you're not going to retire?" Sasuke spoke up suddently, genuine surprise written across his face.

Ami's eyes narrowed dangerously at the last Uchiha, causing him to look a tad nervous. "No, Sasuke, I'm not. I might be civilian born, but even I knew that not all missions go as planned, and sometimes shit hits the fan. One tragedy isn't going to scare me off. I've put in too much work to let one horrible incident detrail all the training I've put myself through."

Sakura nodded along with her. "I realize now that I wasn't taking this life serious. I never thought I'd lose someone this early in my career. I knew it was dangerous, but not this brutal. I'm with Ami, though… I made a promise to myself in wave. One I plan on keeping. I will carry on Arata's dream of making full-fledged jonin, showing everyone that putting your all into this even someone from a civilian family can be strong."

I smiled at the both of them. "Well said, ladies!"

Naruto was practically vibrating with energy "YEAH AMI AND SAKURA ARE BOTH GUNNA KICK ASS! I GOTTA TRAIN EVEN HARDER NOW! WE'RE ALL GUNNA BE KICK ASS SHINOBI!"

Sasuke looked between the two civilian born girls before smiling, not the usual Uchiha smirk, a genuine smile. "Then I wish you both luck. Ami, if you ever want to spar I'd be more than willing. Sakura, once you've been training seriously for a few months then the same offer is extended."

Dead silence was what met the Uchiha's statement. Several uncomfortable minutes passed before Naruto broke the silence.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the bastard?!"

Sasuke shook his head before addressing the group again. "I… Your captain is a wise man. He gave me some solid advice, as well as some truths I didn't want to hear. I… realize I can't do everything alone. I want to try and make a couple solid connections, but I'm not the best at talking so…" He trailed off, face as red as the setting sun. I quickly jumped in, realizing this was a HUGE moment for the loner Uchiha.

"We get it Sasuke. There's more than one way to make connections and make friends. What you can't say with words you say with your fists. After our 3 day break is up, I'll find you and kick your ass." I finished with a smirk.

The look of relief was quickly replaced by the much more familiar cocky smirk. "You're on, Blondie. I'll prove to you again why I got rookie of the year and you're still second."

"1 point" I mumbled, much to the entertainment of my two teammates.

"After Kenta kicks your ass and you're done licking your wounds, I'll take you on, Broody!" Naruto boldly declared.

Nodding, Sasuke's human interaction meter seemed to be about near it's limit as he began walking towards his clan's district. We let him go, knowing that pushing him any further could possibly damage any good we'd done today.

Shortly after Sakura and Ami both said their goodbyes and made their own way home. Turning to Naruto I grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Loudmouth. Mom will want to fuss over the both of us after that mission from hell."

The smile that lit up Naruto's face could have passed for an S-Rank blinding technique.

* * *

My suspicions were proven correct, as always. We entered my home and before we could even get our shoes off both Naruto and I were pulled into bone crushing hugs courtesy of my mom. After prying her off of us and ensuring we were fine, she finally let us go. We made a beeline for the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed out of our mission gear. About an hour later we were at the table with my mom and sister. Now Miss Tsunami was a good cook, don't get me wrong, but she had nothing on my mom. After helping ourselves to 2nds and 3rds, we all moved to the living room where we regaled my mom and baby sister over everything that happened on our mission.

The look of horror turned to one of pride as I went over what happened in the fight with Zabuza. My mom gave Naruto an extra hug hearing how he pulled off the barrier that she knew he had been working on for a few months. After we finished our story (leaving out the part of massacring 100+ men, Kono didn't need to hear that part) Mom pulled us both into another oxygen-inhibiting hug and told us how proud she was. Despite the embarrassment of the situation, it filled my heart with pride knowing my mom was proud. It was good to be home.

* * *

The three days of rest passed by rather quickly; too quickly if you ask me. I spent most of those days doing as I was advised, stretching and relaxing. I also helped little Kono with her homework and a few of her practical skills. It was a little unnerving how accurate she was already with those senbon. It's a good thing she adored me and wouldn't even dream of testing that accuracy on me as a living target.

At exactly 0700 on the morning of the 4th day since returning to the village I arrived at training ground 23 with Naruto at my side. Ami was already there, stretching and getting ready for the day. As soon as we arrived Cpt Genma appeared with a body flicker, smile stretching his face in a way that unnerved me.

"Good morning my adorable students. Do you all remember what I promised you when we last saw each other?" After receiving affirmatives from each of us he sobered up a bit. "I know that none of us so much as got hurt on that mission, but it opened my eyes. I… didn't want a genin team. At all. Ever. I didn't want the responsibility. I didn't even know if I'd be a good leader and teacher. Despite all that, you shitheads grew on me. If anything happened to any of you… Well, I've lost enough friends to last a lifetime. I plan on making sure that I've done everything in my power to give you all the best chance at not only surviving the harsh world we live in, but I want you all to thrive." He finished with a look of pride already shining in his eyes as he looked at each of us.

We all smiled back at the praise and confidence our captain was showing us. In a way, Captain Genma was like the older brother none of us had and hearing that he had the confidence in us to thrive as shinobi… Well it was a similar feeling to when my mom and dad said the same things.

"Now, before we get started today I wanted to make one quick announcement and do a quick little test before warmups. First the announcement. Since we all got paid for an A-Rank, I decided that, unless you all disagree, that for the next 2 weeks straight we would forego D-Ranks and train from sunup to sundown. Thoughts?"

"I'll train every day from dawn to dusk if it means I never have to do a D-Rank again." I mumbled, the other's nodding eagerly alongside me.

Captain grinned at us and simply nodded. "Now that's taken care of, onto this little experiment" and he held up 3 small pieces of paper. "Anyone know what this is?"

Surprisingly Ami was the first to answer. "It's Chakra paper! It can tell you what element your chakra has a natural predisposition for!"

Cpt Genma blinked before nodding and smiling. "Right you are. How did you know?"

Grinning widely Ami replied "Cpt Anko had me use it the first week we started training together! She said she just wanted an idea for when I built up my reserves."

"I see. And can you tell the class what your results were?"

Ami's smile turned a little malicious before she answered "Fire." A little bit of that crazy glint in her eye that I saw the day Anko crashed our training.

Cpt Genma didn't seem to miss that glint either as he nervously praised Ami before turning to us. "What about you two?"

Both Naruto and I shook our heads.

"Ok good. Just take one, hold it between you index and middle finger like this… Then just channel a bit of chakra into it. I'll let you know your results."

He handed the paper to us and we looked at each other. "You first, Sunshine. You look like you can't wait anymore anyways."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the nickname but quickly concentrated on this slip of paper. A moment later, the paper ripped right down the center. Naruto looked at Cpt Genma excitedly.

Grinning Genma answered Naruto's questioning look. "Your chakra has a natural wind element to it. Congrats, Blondie. That's a rare one in Konoha. Even luckier for you is the only other known wind user in the village owes me $500. So I'll just cash that in with some training for my student."

You could literally **feel** the energy Naruto was radiating. "Really Cpt Genma?! Really? Are you serious? You're the best! I knew you weren't totally lame like everyone else was saying!"

Cpt Genma held his smile even as his eye began to twitch a bit. "Right. Well. You're next, less blonde Blondie."

I scowled at Cpt Genma "That was the worst nickname you've come up with to date."

He shrugged "Doesn't matter. Because I can still kick your ass from here to wave and back so I can call you what I want. Now hurry it up, we need get to training."

I nodded and concentrated on the slip of paper between my fingers. A quick burst of chakra and..

"Damn, kid! Two elements! And two that are a good compliment for each other. Neither is common in Konoha either, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." Cpt Genma praised.

I looked down at the crinkled and soaked piece of paper. Water and Lightning. I could work with that.

* * *

I stumbled through my front door, barely able to keep myself standing as my legs were refusing to support me. I took off my shoes and made my way to the bathroom to wash up.

"Kenta, dear? Is that you? Your training ran late tonight!" Mom said, appearing in the hallway.

"Cpt Genma is a madman and a slave driver. He's going to either make us into the next Sannin trio, or kill us" I lamented to my mother.

She simply smiled, not caring at all that I was basically just tortured. "Well dinner will be ready soon. Daddy should be home in a minute so go wash quickly."

I nodded at the uncaring women that had replaced my mother and trudged my way upstairs to bathe.

30 minutes later our small, but cute family of four were sitting down for dinner.

"Mom says your captain took your training up a notch today. How was that?" Dad asked to initiate some conversation.

"I mean it could be worse. Ami told us that Sakura said Kakashi was going to start having her and Sasuke train with ANBU for the next 3 months. I guess he got ripped a new one in 10 different places. Not that I feel all that bad." I informed them.

Both nodded. "It's a shame what happened to that poor boy. As a parent I can't even imagine what his must be going through" Mom said sadly, Dad nodding along.

"On the bright side, we found out our chakra elements today. Naruto got wind, which Cpt Genma said is super rare in Konoha. Ami's is fire. Which suits her perfectly. Thought it might get a little ridiculous since she also seems to have a weird fascination with explosive tags."

"What about you, dear, what did you get?" Mom asked… almost impatiently.

"Jeez, Mother, let your handsome son finish his story before you interrupt. Why are you so excited about mine? Didn't you hear me say Naruto got wind?"

"I did, dear. And that's very exciting. He has an excellent nature. Now tell us yours!"

I glanced at dad who was looking at mom a little suspiciously. The look was gone in an instant, replaced by one of genuine curiosity aimed my way. I shrugged it off.

"I had a dual element. Lightning and water, which is super awesome. I can do combination techniques on my own. I've been thinking of ways to incorporate elemental techniques into my fighting style, and I've come up with a few…" I drifted off noticing that mom and dad weren't even paying attention to a word I was saying. Instead they were having some type of nonverbal conversation. Dad was looking skeptical, while mom was looking both apprehensive as well as… was that hope? Before I could ask Dad just sighed and made a 'go on' gesture towards my mom who immediately smiled and bolted from the table.

"What the hell was that?" I asked dad.

"Language in front your sister, Kenta" Dad said winking at a giggling Kono.

"Oh please, she's heard worse from you and your buddies when it's your turn to host poker night. Now what's going on."

My sheepish looking father laughed nervously "Oh we don't get that bad for poker night do we?"

I gave my father my most unimpressed look I could muster "Last poker night you all were talking about the craziest places you've hooked up with women wheth-"

"Oooooooook enough of that conversation. Your mother just went to grab a scroll. It isn't my place to explain though so just wait." My red-faced father quickly replied.

I shot a triumphant smirk at my baby sis who was still giggling uncontrollably. Just then mom walked back in and sat down.

In her arms she held a large, intricately decorated scroll. She set it down on the table and then turned her gaze on me.

"Kenta, it's time you learn some family history. You know all about your Yamanaka heritage, but now it's time to find out where my side of the family originated."

"Mom, why are you acting like you're about to reveal that I'm like some long lost prince or something?" I laughed loudly at my own joke, but sobered up quickly when neither of my parents so much as even cracked a smile. "Wait, you can't be serious? I'm not a prince am I?"

"No, Kenta dear. Don't be silly. You're not a prince. You're just simplyrelateddirectlytotheraikage." She finished in a rush I barely understood.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, but much slower?" I asked my mother calmly.

She took a deep breath and said "You're related to the Raikage. Not the current one, but the very first Raikage."

I let her words sink in for a bit before I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "What're you talking about, Mother? There's absolutely zero chance I'd be related to any from Kumo. How would I be related to the 1st Raikage?"

"I know this sounds farfetched, but it's the truth. My grandmother, your great-grandmother, was the sister to the first Raikage. She fled Kumo due to political reasons. I will tell you the entire story, but you have to understand. You cannot go around bragging about this to anyone, especially if my suspicions are correct. You could cause an international incident which results in you getting shipped to Kumo if it means avoiding a war. Do I make myself clear?" Mom finished in the most serious and dangerous tone I've ever heard from her.

_'International Incident? War? What kind of bomb is mom about to drop on me?'_ I thought to myself dazed. I nodded dumbly at my mom, waiting to hear just what the hell was going on.

"It's now been just over 100 years since the founding of the great villages after the warring states period. During the forming of Kumo the founding clans were all voting for their first Kage, the first to lead them in this new era. The voting was between two people, my grandmother Caime, and her brother A. The majority saw Camie as the one to lead them. She was the strongest shinobi in the newly formed village. She was a proven leader as she had led her clan to many victories. She was well versed in politics and could navigate the early stages of the shaky peace."

"There were those though that thought she wouldn't be able to go toe-to-toe with the other village leaders simply because she was a women. They felt that the other villages wouldn't take them serious if they elected a female. They would be seen as weak. This argument started to take hold in the populace until the day of selection. A was chosen instead of Camie. The seeds of doubt had taken hold of the minds of the villagers and it was decided a woman couldn't lead them in such a perilous time. Grandmother was hurt, but she would fulfil her duty to her village for she was loyal. That is until the incident occurred."

"Months after she was cheated out of the Kage position, she was called into the office by the man who had stolen the title from her. Her younger brother. In the office of the Raikage, grandmother was informed by A and the village elders that to keep the blood strong, she would be married off to A and was expected to produce at least 3 children. The blood had to remain pure to keep the Bloodline Abillity strong enough to protect the village. This was her new duty to her village."

"Disgusted by her village and still hurting from their betrayal, she couldn't handle it and fled in the night. She ran, and she ran, until she came upon a small village in a northern province in the Land of Fire. There she decided to settle down for a time and create her new life. Her only possessions being the clothes she brought with her, some money she had saved, and the scroll you see before you. All her notes on our family's bloodline ability and the techniques she developed over the years. For months she stayed in this small little village. Day by day hoping that she wouldn't be found."

"One day a man was brought to the village, gravely wounded. No one knew enough about medicine, except grandmother. She brought the man into the tiny cabin she had built in the village. She nursed the man back to health. It took 3 months for the man to recover and in those 3 months grandmother and the injured man fell in love. It turns out grandmother had saved a shinobi of Konoha. The man convinced grandmother to come with him to Konoha. Grandmother never revealed who she was until her dying day. On her death bed, surrounded by her 4 children and husband, Grandma told them this story and told them about the scroll. That if anyone in the family could use the bloodline, they should look to the scroll to teach them all she was able to gather."

Mom finished the tale that sounded like something out of some corny romance novel and smiled knowingly at me. "Sounds like something made up for a horrible romance novel, right? I assure you it's all true."

"So you're telling me, they wanted great grandma to marry her own brother? Just so the bloodline would stay strong? I mean, that's fucked up."

"Kenta Yamanaka you watch your language! But yes, it is _messed_ up, but they had a reason for it. Do you wonder why this is the first time hearing our family having a bloodline limit?"

That gave me pause. No. No one in my family had ever even mentioned a bloodline ability.

"So what you're saying is the only way to pass it down is through incest? Thanks, but I'd rather our family not have a bloodline." I replied immediately.

Mom smiled at me. "No silly, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying though is that the bloodline is very finicky. Supposedly even with both parents having the bloodline the children only have a 40% chance of receiving it. Only one parent? The odds dropped to less than 10% for the first generation. Less for each subsequent generation. No one ever received grandmother's bloodline."

I stared at my mom in shock. "Then, surely this bloodline, whatever it is, has died out by now?"

She shook her head "No dear, there's still a few in Kumo whom possess it. One of the current Raikage's Bodyguards does if I'm not mistaken."

That gave me pause. "But then if the bloodline isn't dead in Kumo, why would they care who our ancestor was?"

Mom looked at me sadly "It's because what our blood represents. We are blood traitors. They still hold a grudge that she ran away. They could demand our heads just for having her blood run through us."

That was not the answer I was expecting. "Ok so, no telling anyone this story. Got it. By why tell me? I don't have her bloodline. You said it yourself. If the first generation had 10% odds of getting it, mine are less than 1%!"

Mom nodded "I know dear. However, you are the first of her descendants to ever have lightning and water both be your natural nature transformations. It's a very, very long longshot, but if there's even a chance wouldn't you want to explore it?"

Well played, mother. Well played. You know me better than anyone. I smiled at her. "Well, you got me there. Anything to make me a more versatile fighter and to get me closer to my dream of reaching S-Rank. If anything, there's gotta be some good advice and techniques for each nature individually right?"

Mom nodded, smiling. "It's where I learned all my water techniques and both steps to master water's nature transformation."

I sat there for a few moments, absorbing all the knowledge I had just gained from Mom's story. It all sounded so lame and cheesy, but if there is one thing my mother isn't, it's a liar. Just then a question popped into my head, one that was rather important if you asked me.

"Ok so I've thought about everything you said and I just have two questions."

Mom looked me in the eye "and what are your two questions, Kenta dear?"

"One, when do we get started. Two, what even was great grandma's bloodline? It sounds pretty powerful."

If possible, Mom's smile widened even further. "To answer your first question, as soon as you're ready. To answer the second…"

Mom got out of her chair and picked a sleeping Kono up. She had fallen asleep right at the table at some point during mom's story. She made her way towards Kono's room, going to tuck her in for the night. As she got to the entrance to the dining room she turned her head to look at me and smirked.

"Your Great-grandmother was the first ever user of the famous Storm Release."

**Annnnnd that's a wrap. Anyone see this coming? I didn't. Just a thought that popped into my head that I COULD NOT get out so I had to do it. Fite me.**

**To Pigs103 – I understand what you're getting at, but as I said earlier this story is all English. Unless there isn't a good translation for something, it will be English. Plus, my Konoha is slightly more militaristic (as it fucking should be btw) than what's portrayed in canon. Just like in the real world, someone with the rank of Captain is only as good as the officer. A good captain will have that mentor/teacher relationship with their troops and a shitty one won't. I'm hoping that the interactions between the 3 and Genma at least comes across more as a teacher/student relationship than officer/subordinate.**

**Edited: 3/31/2020 - Moooreeee LINNNEEEE BREAAAKKKKSSSS**


	6. Chapter 6: Training and Love

**Oooohhhh. Made it in the weekly timeline I'm trying to set for myself. Points for meh. So this should be the last chapter of character and world building. Setting up stuff for the future, etc. Kenta's love interest will make her first appearance. Try and make guesses now!**

**Thank you all so far for the love I'm getting on this story. The favs/follows/reviews are exciting to see and give me motivation to write the next chapter. **

_The common misconception is that I was the first user of 'Storm Release.' There is truth in that statement, but there is also a lie. I was not the first to use the 'Storm Release,' there were many others before me. What I did was perfect our bloodline, and take it to a level never seen before; earning me the title "Camie of the Flowing Storm." _

_The 'Storm Release' as you well know my descendent, is an advanced elemental release combining lightning and water. When combined it creates flowing beams of light capable of untold destruction. It is a fast and merciless element that is focused purely on piercing defenses and vaporizing flesh. It is not an element for those who want to defend or aid their allies. It is an element meant to protect by destroying your opposition before they can harm your allies._

_Being made of lightning and water, you can imagine the control it takes to utilize these techniques. You, my descendent, are combining the two elements that are most resistant to being controlled. Lightning strikes fast, ruthless, and without remorse. It is sudden and it goes where it wants. Its destruction is indifferent and uncaring. _

_Water is an element that is constantly in motion. Even contained it flows and moves. A creek, a river, a sea, or the ocean. Water is always moving, even when it's calm. It can be the most peaceful and harmonizing element. It can also be the most destructive and unforgiving. Even the very earth we stand on cannot hold up to water's punishment. Given enough time, it will erode the ground we stand on. In 1000 years water can change the very landscape our descendants will walk on. It can wrap you in its loving embrace and soothe your worries away, or drag you to your grave._

_Combining the two gives you an element with the want to flow as water does, with the haphazard and raw energy of lightning. As you can imagine, controlling a storm is almost as impossible as it sounds. I was the first to do so. Those who practiced the bloodline before me invented techniques that were made mainly for assassinations and surprise attacks. They were small, weak attacks simply designed to either kill instantaneously with a quick strike to a vital area, or to surprise the enemy enough to create the opening to finish them off. _

_From the day it was discovered that I possessed our bloodline, I knew I would take it to places that no one had before. And I did, my descendant, I did. I created techniques that wowed and awed all our clansmen. I created techniques that struck fear into my enemies as they quite literally saw their life flash before their eyes. I created techniques that made me famous and brought a sense of peace to our clan. For no one wanted to face "The Flowing Storm" on the battlefield willingly. They knew that only death awaited them._

_If you are reading this scroll it is because you have the potential to unlock and utilize our infamous bloodline. I will attempt to guide you from the pure land. It is my hope, that one of my own flesh and blood will one day wield the storm the same way that I once did, and to eventually surpass me. For every teacher's main wish is for the student to become the master. We will start with basic chakra control exercises. The control required for our bloodline isn't quite medical ninja levels, but the more control you have, the easier it will be to guide and ride the storm. For you do not control a storm, no matter how good you are or how powerful. You create and guide it, guide it to destroy your enemies._

_After control we work on each element individually. To utilize 'Storm Release' you must be at one with each element on its own. We will work tirelessly to seamlessly change our chakra into each element without second thought. For this step must be second nature if you have any hope of combining the two and riding the storm. By doing this, even if you cannot combine the elements like I once did, you will be a master of both lightning and water, and by proxy, make me and all our ancestors proud. _

_Finally, after mastery over your elements is complete, we will then dive into 'Storm Release' and the power it holds. This will not be easy descendant. It will be the toughest challenge you will face. By undertaking this endeavor you are committing yourself to a lifetime of constant improvement and training. For the second your control slips over a storm, it will turn on you and destroy. You must always be diligent, but without fear. For if you fear, you will lose your control and will surely meet your end._

_Now, if you are reading this scroll it is because you have already shown the first sign that you have inherited the gift of our ancestors. You have a natural affinity to both lightning and water. This is a good sign. The second test is one that is much more difficult to perform. Well, it was living in the land of lightning. Many medical tests had to be done, and even with the improvement in medicine it is still a costly and time consuming test. Moving and living in Konoha, however, provides us with a much simpler, quicker, and if you're lucky cheap or free solution._

_The strain on the chakra system is tremendous when transforming your chakra into two elements simultaneously and then combining them. To compensate, those with the gift have a much sturdier and enhanced chakra system. If you can, go ask a Hyuga friend to take a look at your chakra pathway and see if they can spot the difference. If they can, there is a good change you have inherited our bloodline. It isn't a guarantee, but the full training can be commenced if we know those two things._

My eyes widened and a smile broke out over my face. I just so happened to know a very kind Hyuga who would be willing to take a look for me. Especially by dangling the metaphorical carrot in front of her face. That carrot being a potential date with a certain blonde she's been eyeing since we were young kids.

I had been holed up in my room all night and into the next morning. The first 50 pages of great-grandmother's scroll had been the history of the clan and the events leading up to her fleeing her ancestral home. It was all so fascinating and a little disturbing. Apparently when great-grandmother fled, the desire to sire children with our bloodline became an obsession with our great-uncle. Since only having one parent with the bloodline greatly diminished the chance of the offspring having it, he apparently took 10 wives, each of them giving birth multiple times. Not to mention the concubines and mistresses he impregnated. His desire to see Kumo's strength grow with our bloodline was commendable, it also ensured that to this day anyone that wants to get married and have kids needed to have DNA testing done to ensure they weren't too closely related. His blood saturates the population. Gross.

I jumped out of bed, rolling up the scroll and putting it back into its protective casing. Upon closing there was a hiss and flash of light, letting me know the bloodseal was back in place and function. As mom told me, having the bloodline wasn't anything worth worrying over. Shinobi tend to be rash on missions and sometimes unexpected and unwanted pregnancies happen when your mission takes you far from home. Knowing exactly who gave me the bloodline was the problem. To this day great-grandmother is considered Kumo's biggest traitor and the mention of her name is almost as bad as mention Minato Namikaze to a Stone Ninja. Mother doubted with me being a third generation Konoha born shinobi that they would be too upset, it was still better to be cautious. Caution in the shinobi world saves lives. This was also the village that used peace talks as a cover to try and kidnap one Hinata Hyuga, and then when it failed tried to pin the blame on us. So we didn't want to take chances.

Speaking of Hinata, I had a Hyuga to see before going to see a certain broody Uchiha to ask him about a certain member of his clan I had started to hero worship. During my readings it was mentioned that 'Storm Release' had techniques fast enough to keep "Shisui of the Body Flicker" on his toes and pinned down. Sidetracking myself I did some quick research and needless to say, what I found had me floored and totally fanboying for the deceased Uchiha. S-Rank by age 15. Took a non-combat technique and turned it into his signature. His mastery and creativeness with the 'Body-Flicker Technique' allowed him to be feared as the fastest shinobi of his generation and in talks with Lord Fourth and the Raikage and their lightning armor. I will never have the chakra capacity to utilize the 'Lightning Armor' like the Raikage of past and present, nor will ever have the mastery of the sealing arts to even attempt to recreate the 'Flying Thunder God Technique.' However, if I could even get a hint into how Shisui took 'Body Flicker' to the heights he did, it would be the last piece of the puzzle into how I wanted to shape my fighting style.

My vision for myself was a fast and hard hitting shinobi. Incapacitating or killing my opponent before they could even react. Between my speed, poisons, and hopefully 'Storm Release' supplemented by my Yamanaka mind fuckery, I had a plan to be a force on the battlefield without putting myself face to face with my opponent. As much as I practiced and trained, I would never be more than average to above average in my hand to hand. Despite my maternal DNA gifts, I was still my father's son and had the Yamanaka genetics overwhelmingly. Tall for my age and slender, I will never be a powerhouse and I'm OK with that.

I finished getting ready and ran to the door. Mom and Dad were both at work and Kono was at school, so I simply grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed to the door. I put my shoes on and opened the door, only to be greeted to the sight of my Captain with his fist raised ready to knock. I looked up at the grinning face of my obnoxious Captain.

"What do you want, Captain? We still have a day off before you can abuse us." I asked him, not at all impressed with him potentially ruining my perfectly planned day.

His grin morphed into a scowl. "Disrespectful brat, I came to get you. The Hokage needs to see you. It's about that nightmare you had in wave. He needs more information since your weird feelings tend to be more than feelings."

I stared at Genma for a moment, brain finally catching up to what he was referring to. "Oh. That. I had completely forgotten about that. Do you think it'll take long?"

"Nah. Your Uncle and Dad are both waiting. Doing a mind walk and projection. Your part shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

I nodded. "If it was either of your other students that would probably make them piss their pants. No one likes the thought of my clan being in their head. Think we're mind readers." _'Which we are, well I am, with that new technique I developed. Gunna save that one for when I can really make an impact on the elders.'_ I finished with the thought to myself. We started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

Cpt Genma laughed. "Can you blame them? Your clan CAN do some creepy shit. Plus no one wants a stranger in their head."

I smiled innocently at him, "At that's why we're so valuable. We scramble brains and turn them into human vegetables if they piss us off enough." I cackled at Cpt Genma's face.

"You're creepy, kid. Might even give Orochimaru a run for his money."

At the mention of Orochimaru I stumbled, clutching my head. Visions flashing before my eyes.

'_Sasuke clutching his neck as an extended neck retracts'_

'_Naruto, blood red eyes staring at a blank masked shinobi with utter hatred.'_

'_Sasuke, black markings covering the entire side of his body, a manic look in his eyes'_

'_Lord Third, blood running down his face as the light leaves his eyes'_

I took in a gasping breathe and steadied myself.

"Oi, brat! You OK? What happened?" Cpt Genma asked holding my shoulders, worry dancing in his eyes like I'd never seen before.

"Vision, again." I gasped out. "Sasuke in danger. Lord Third dead. A different Naruto facing down Haku on the bridge in wave. Last one doesn't make sense to me. He had blood red eyes, his scars on his cheeks were darkened and deeper, and his teeth were elongated like fangs. And the expression of pure hatred was something I've never seen on him. It was frightening."

Cpt Genma looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean a different Naruto?"

"It was him, his face at least. But he looked smaller and skinnier than the Naruto I know. He was also wearing that gaudy orange jumpsuit I convinced him to ditch years ago."

Cpt Genma stopped walking, hand coming to cup his chin. He was muttering something to himself but nothing I could make out. His gaze snapped to me. "Going to speed this meeting up, going there now." He grabbed my shoulder and in an instant the world blurred around me. A second later I crashed into Cpt Genma.

"The hell was that?!" I half shouted at my captain.

"Body-Flicker. You get used to it. Sorry, should have warned you." He said not sounding sorry at all. I instantly lost any irritation I had at the man.

"Body-Flicker?! Can you teach me that tomorrow at training?!" I excitedly asked.

He looked at me and must have seen something, for the worry that had permanently been etched into his face since my episode softened slightly. "Sure, kid. I'll teach you. It isn't too hard to learn."

I jumped up in excitement. Step one of my plan to be a badass complete. Only about 99 left to go! We quickly made our way to Lord Third's office. We checked in with his receptionist and were ushered in almost immediately. We both bowed to our leader and received a kindly chuckle in reply.

"Such manners. Please rise Genma, Young Kenta. Jiraiya, you should take notes from these two. This is how proper shinobi under my command should obey." Lord Third said sternly to the largest man I'd ever seen in my entire life. Though the twinkle in his eye gave away how he really felt.

"Sure thing, Old Man. The day I bow to you like these two is the day I take that hat from you as well." The now identified Lord Jiraiya laughed.

Lord Third instantly sobered up. Turning to my uncle Inoichi he gave his orders. "Inoichi Yamanaka. I command you to use your clan's technique to force my ungrateful student to bow, this instant. Someone needs to take this damned hat from me. I've worn it far too long!" He finished a little dramatically. Everyone chuckled at Lord Third's joke accept for me. I had eyes only for the Sannin and I couldn't contain myself. I rushed in front of the man bowing deeply at the waist.

"Lord Jiraiya. It's such an honor to meet you, sir! Please, after this meeting I have a request of you if you would indulge me."

The overly large man looked down and me and smiled. "Sure thing kiddo. What did you want to ask me? I'll let you know if I'll consider it now so neither of us wastes our time."

I nodded at the legend. "Lord Jiraiya, my teammate is an Uzumaki and he's been studying sealing on his own for a few years now. He says he's almost ready to start working on designing his own matrices, but he needs his questions answered by a true sealing master or he risks injury. I know you're the only master our village currently has. Please, sir. Will you take a few hours to help him out?" I finished with another low bow.

Had I not bowed, I wouldn't have missed the flash of triumph in the Sannin's eyes. "The Old Man and I were just talking about little Naruto this morning. I was already planning on reaching out to the kid. It's a rare thing to find someone with the potential I've heard about in sealing. It's good to see his teammates are looking out for him as well." He ruffled my hair before giving me the shooing motion. Indicating me back to my position. I smiled up at the large man and took my place back beside Cpt Genma. I turned to Lord Third and bowed once more, blushing a bit. In my excitement I kind of maybe forgot where exactly I was and who exactly I had just interrupted.

"Forgive me, Lord Third. I just-"He raised a hand cutting me off.

"As my disrespectful former student said, looking out for a teammate is displaying "The Will of Fire" quite brightly, young Kenta. Your excitement caught up to you, I'm just glad it's more restrained and respectful than that teammate you advocate for." He laughed at his own joke, earning a chuckle from me.

"Yes, sir. Naruto can be a bit… Overzealous."

Our aged leader smiled warmly at me before he put on his business face causing me to snap to attention. I might be a smart ass with my Captain, but this wrinkled man before me could crush me before I could blink. He's getting all my respect damnit!

"Now, you were informed why you were brought here, Genin Kenta?"

"Yes, Lord Third. About the nightmare I had in wave that I felt was more than that. You're aware of the few incidences I had in my childhood and the unexplained feelings I had at the time. It was that same gut feeling that led me to disclosing the events of the past to my team captain. I tried to remember what the dream contained, but it slipped away almost as soon as I woke up. Cpt Genma says my uncle and father are to perform a mind walk and projection so that those witnessing will be able to see exactly what I dreamed." I finished with a salute to my leader.

He nodded. "Concise and to the point. Well done. Yes that is the plan. Now if there- yes what is it Genma?"

I looked over at my team captain who was lowering his hand after getting Lord Third's attention. "Lord Third, on the way over here Kenta and I were talking. I made a joke about how he's a creepy little shit and made a comparison to your other former student. Upon hearing his name, Kenta seemed to stumbled and seized up. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't breathing. It lasted only a moment but the name triggered more vision. Just thought you should know."

Lord Third looked over at me. "What did you see?"

I cleared my throat. "Just flashes this time Lord Third. Someone biting Sasuke Uchiha's neck, Sasuke covered in a dangerous looking seal of some kind. Also a vision of Naruto but it was different that the events that actually took place. Almost like it was something that could have happened had things been different. I cannot say for certain. Also…" I didn't know how to finish the rest.

"Go on, Kenta. He needs to know." Cpt Genma urged not unkindly. I nodded at him.

"I also saw… You, Lord Third. Blood running down your mouth and… well the light in your eyes was gone…" I finished awkwardly.

He sat there for a few moments before nodding. "We have no idea what these visions you've had are, or what they mean. We can only view them, discuss them, and take appropriate action if we feel that is the best course of action. Now, are you ready, Kenta?"

"Yes, Lord Third!" I saluted once more.

"Inoichi? Inoko? When you're ready."

They both nodded and then smiled at me. Uncle then kneeled on the floor in front of a blank wall with my dad kneeling beside him. "Come, sit in front of us, Kenta. This will only take a few moments. I know you don't remember much about the dream, but just try to focus on one thing you do remember and I can pull the rest."

I nodded and sat down between them. Uncle was to perform the Mind Walk, Father was performing the projection. Projection was another technique father developed. I hadn't learned it yet so I didn't know the intricacies, but it let him connect both with the patient and the user of the mind walk and to display the memories on a surface for anyone to see. It was almost like a movie in that way. Really cool if you asked me, and took the question that everyone had if our clan ever lied about what we saw in our Mind Walks.

Uncle and Father began their hand seals and placed their hands on my head. My world went black after that.

-KY-

As soon as the Mind Walk was over, I was kicked out of the office while everyone else stayed back to discuss whatever it was they saw. I wasn't too concerned, it was clearly far above my pay grade. I noticed the time and decided I still had plenty of time to get my two errands for the day out of the way with time to spare to make it home for dinner. I made my way to the Hyuga compound first. Jumping to the roofs, I quickly made my way there. Within 10 minutes I was outside the gates to the compound. I approached the gate guards.

"Pardon me, Lord Hyuga, but I'm a former classmate to Lady Hinata and I was wondering if she was available to speak for a moment?"

The two guards exchanged glances before nodding. One disappeared in a 'Body-Flicker' leaving me with the one I had approached.

"Lady Hinata was training with her father. My partner is going to see if she's available to speak with you Lord Yamanaka."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Lord Hyuga. I will patiently wait."

I didn't have to wait long. The guard who left came back a minute later and informed me Lady Hinata was making her way to the gate. I smiled and thanked the man. He gave a curt nod, then both pretended I didn't exist. Such a formal bunch. They needed to live a little. Maybe a nice prank from Naruto would loosen them up. I chuckled to myself, so lost in thought I didn't even notice Lady Hinata's approach.

"U-um. Kenta? Ko said you wanted to see me?" A quiet little voice broke me out of my inner musings.

I turned to Lady Hinata and blinked once, twice, before smiling widely at her. I hadn't seen her since team formations so it really was good to see her.

I gave a small but formal bow to the Hyuga heir "Lady Hinata. You're looking well. I did in fact call on you to ask you a question and maybe a small favor if you have a few moments."

"Please, Kenta. You d-don't have to call me 'Lady H-Hinata.' W-what can I do for you?"

I nodded at her. "Well, you see I was given a scroll by my mother about her side of the family. I came across some information that said our family has been known to have a condition where our chakra pathways can become warped. It doesn't cause issues unless it's pushed too far, then complications can arise. I'm picking up my training here soon and I wanted to err on the side of caution. I was hoping you could take a look at my chakra network and tell me anything, ANYTHING different you see compared to a normal person." I quickly lied to the pretty Hyuga.

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement to my request. "I will t-take a l-look. I am sorry t-to hear that. I hope we d-don't find anything." She then activated her 'Byakugan' and gasped.

"Holy shit, what? What's wrong Hinata?!" I asked genuinely concerned. Did I jynx myself by telling that little white lie?!

"Your chakra points. All of them! They're… much larger and t-thicker than anyone's I've seen so far! It's amazing! It isn't warped at all. You should be g-good to intensify y-your t-training." She finished a lot more quietly than she started seeing my chakra network. Blushing she glanced and me and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, so much Hinata! That is the best news you could have given me. Since you did me a favor, I'm going to do you one!" I grinned at the heiress.

"O-oh y-you don't h-have to do a-anything for me. I'm h-happy to help a comrade."

"Nonsense. Least I could do. Join us Friday for dinner."

"Us?" She inquired, tilting her head in a cute way.

"Yeah. Me and my team. I'm paying. I'll make sure the seat next to a certain blonde is wide open for you to slide into." I finished with a wink at her. The reaction was exactly what I was expecting and it was priceless. Instantly her face was bright red. She was pushing her index fingers together, staring at the ground and nervously shuffling her feet. But she couldn't hide the bright grin stretching her face.

"W-well, i-if you i-insist I g-guess I could j-join you and your t-team." Poor girl could barely finish her sentence.

"Great! It's Naruto's turn to pick this week so of course its ramen. Meet us at Ichiraku's at 1830 on Friday! See you then, Hinata! Thank you for your help!" I finished with a quick bow and started running towards the Uchiha district. I turned around once more with a wave and then took to the rooftops.

-NU-

After searching around the Uchiha district for a good 20 minutes I finally found the moody bastard. He was, of course, training. I stood at the edge of the clearing watching him for a few moments seeing if he'd notice me. Seeing that he hadn't I decided to have some fun. I casually flicked a shuriken at him, hoping to get him right in the ass cheek. He noticed the attack at the last minute and blocked it just in time. Onyx eyes bled red and instantly locked onto me. He turned off those rather (I'd never admit it to his face) badass eyes before turning back to the dummy he was currently pummeling.

"What do you want, Yamanaka?"

I casually made my way closer. "Two things. One, information on a certain Uchiha. Two, a spar with the famous rookie of the year." I noticed him tense when I mentioned his surname.

"And _what_ Uchiha could you possibly want information on?" He hissed venomously.

I was actually taken aback by the malice laced in his voice but recovered quickly. "Calm your ass down, Uchiha. I was doing some reading and came across a certain name. After doing what research I could I actually developed a little bit of a hero worship of him. I was hoping you might know a few more things. A one, Shisui Uchiha. Dude was a fuckin' badass."

The tension seemed to lesson a bit in Sasuke's shoulders and he turned and faced me. "Shisui was my cousin. I'll try to answer your questions but I was pretty young when he died."

I nodded. "It's fine. We can talk about him in a bit. I feel like you'll be more talkative after a good ass kicking." I grinned wickedly at the Uchiha, he smirked back.

"You're on, Yamanaka. Once second, always second. Rules?"

I chuckled a bit at that. It was a good one, even I could admit that. To myself at least. "Hand to hand, weapons, and low rank techniques. You can use those eyes if you want. I know you need some practice with a real opponent with them."

Nodding, he grabbed a kunai and tossed it into the air. I tensed, waiting for it to strike the ground. The second it made contact, we charged one another. I opened with a straight jab to the nose, trying to ruin that pretty face; he blocked it and countered with a hard elbow right to my nose. Momentarily stunned I jumped back to gain some distance. I wiped blood from my nose (not broken, thank the gods) and pulled out a senbon with a mild nauseating toxin. Grinning savagely I began to bombard the moody bastard. This fight had just begun.

-AK-

The two of us lay panting on the ground. I looked a damn mess. Tears and cuts in my clothes, a couple nice bruises already forming, and let's not forget the burnt off eyebrows! I'm just glad the bastard didn't look much better. That black eye and small puke stain looked really good on him. We glared at one another before I burst out laughing. Even Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle.

"Let's go parade you around town looking like that. You'll either lose a good portion of your fangirls, or gain a few dozen more. Hard to tell what they'd do seeing their precious Lord Uchiha covered in puke." I laughed.

A "hn" was all I got in response, but there wasn't the normal heat behind the glare that accompanied it. Small victories, you learn to take them. We sat there for a few more moments catching our breath. Finally Sasuke spoke.

"Thanks for that, Yamanaka. It was a good spar. You've gotten better."

"Thanks, Moody. You're still as annoying to fight as you were in the academy. That hand to hand style is now a nightmare. I can see why you said you needed the 'Sharingan' to complete it. It's a style that utilizes the predictive nature of your eyes to block and counter, hard, isn't it."

He nodded. "I forget that you've got a brain under all that hair. You're 100% right. Now, you mentioned wanting to know more about Shisui, what did you want to know? I wanna get this over with so I can go wash up."

I let the comment about my hair go. I loved my hair and I wasn't going to give him ammo to use later. "Yeah, basically I just wanted to know if he ever mentioned how exactly he turned the 'Body-Flicker' into that style he used. If I could do it even half as proficiently as he could it would help build the foundation for my style."

Sasuke glanced my way before staring back at the clouds. "I only heard one thing. He was talking to my father and he said he practiced it so much, that he could mold the chakra for the technique from thought alone. Then he practiced more and more until it became second nature. I have no idea how he created the after-images he was famous for. Either illusion techniques or he was just moving that fast. Anything else you want to know?"

I shook my head. "Thanks, Sasuke. That actually helps more than you know. I think I know what he meant. I'll see you around."

I got up and brushed off what dirt I could. I made my way out of the clearing. Tossing a hand over my shoulder in farewell, I started the trek home. Mind racing with all the things I had to work on. Lightning manipulation, water manipulation, body-flicker, clan techniques. My plate was not full, it was overflowing. I steeled my resolve right there in the old Uchiha clan compound. I would master it. I would master it all. Or die trying.

-KY-

**Three Months Later**

I lay on the ground of our team's training field, panting. My hands and arms were completely numb. For the last 3 hours I had been practicing my lightning chakra transformation. I had gotten the process down weeks ago, but I wasn't content with just being able to do the bare minimum, no I had to master it. Great-Grandma would expect nothing less. So there I was creating sparks that flew between my fingers, the lightning chakra creating a beautifully deadly dance that could turn on me the second my control slipped. I had been creating the circuit for 15 minutes straight and was nearing my limit, but I continued to push. One minute, Two, Three, Four, Five.

"Alright, Kenta. 20 minutes is more than enough. Anymore and you might start causing scaring on your chakra pathway." Cpt Genma said, smiling down on me, pride dancing in his eyes.

I slowly let the currents dissipate. One the last spark was discharged, I flopped unceremoniously onto the lush grass, breathing a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before cracking one eye open and smirking at my teacher.

"You said I wouldn't have this down in a month. You owe me $100, Captain. I not only mastered the first step for lightning transformation, but I've had water down now for 2 months!" I said happily but tired. "I have no idea why lightning was so much harder for me, but it was so worth it."

It was true. I had mastered the first step of water transformation in just under 2 weeks. It just seemed to click with me. Mom says it's probably because that's her affinity and I've always been quite flexible for being a boy. I'd never admit this but I think I was slightly afraid of lightning so I put up some mental barriers. But I pushed through them and the results were so worth it.

"Yeah, yeah you disrespectful cretin. I'll get you your money. One of the few times I'm quite happy to have been proven wrong." He said smiling once again.

I laughed and pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked at my captain and mentor and smiled genuinely. "Thank you so much. Cpt Genma. Your guidance and help is what really made the difference. I couldn't have gotten this far, this quickly without you. Come by the house this weekend. Home cooked meal, I know you don't get many of those." I finished with a mischievous smirk.

Genma let out a bark of laugh "I think I will. Your mom is the best damn cook in Konoha, no way would I pass up that offer." He then looked at me, all traces of laughter gone. "But you did all the work kid. I just gave input, asked a couple friends for tips, and made sure you didn't kill yourself. You, and your two teammates at that are unbelievable. You all soak up information like it's water and you work twice as hard as any Genin I've ever met. You're like little demonic sponges, I tell you!"

"Whether you think you did or didn't do much, your help is invaluable. I wouldn't trade you for any other Captain. Except maybe Kurenai. She's a lot prettier to look at than you, Old man."

That made Captain laugh long and hard. He then dismissed me for the day and vanished in a swirl of leaves. I laid back down and started watching the clouds, a favorite pastime of one Skikamaru. I thought back to all that I had accomplished over the last 3 months, and I had to say I was damn proud of myself.

Mastered the first step to both water and lightning transformation. Learned two D-Ranks for each and got comfortable enough to use them both with a single hand sign. Learned and can proficiently use a C-Rank from each of my elements and got them down to under 5 hand signs respectively.

Cpt Genma kept his promise and showed me how to properly perform the 'Body-Flicker' technique. I am NOWHERE near Shisui's proficiency with the technique, but I'm comfortable enough to use it two or three times in succession to confuse my opponents. It had gotten me a couple good shots in on Sasuke. Speaking of the Prince of Moods, he and I made a schedule of sparring two or three times a week depending on missions. It was helping the both of us grow even more, and I had to admit the dude really wasn't that bad. He's just lonely, and full of hatred for his brother. But there's more to it than that. I can tell he still loves Itachi, and that confuses and angers him more. I'm not going to be his therapist, but he's opened up to me a few times about little things. As I've said before, take the small victories where you can get them.

On top of my elemental training, I've been working on my clan techniques as well with father. He's recognized that I am above my peers in the clan and has got me working on some of our more advanced techniques. I've learned the basics of the 'Mind Walk' and 'Projection' techniques. He also has me working on one of the clan's most feared techniques; 'Mind-Body Disturbance Technique.' The advanced version of 'Mind-Body Transfer,' the Disturbance technique allows the user to take over the body of the target, similar to Transfer. But unlike Transfer, our conscious stays in our body but we can still take control. This leaves the target's conscious awake as well. The horror of killing your own comrades without being able to control your body is enough to shake up even the hardest veterans out there. I still can't properly do the technique and it'll probably take me many more months to be able to. I'm ok with that though as is Father. Konoha wasn't built in a day as they say.

As I said. Damn proud of myself. It also helps that all the training I've been doing as well as my nightly routine of wall walking with leaves stuck to every inch of my skin is having a very noticeable impact on my chakra reserves. Dad estimates that I'm now at a level of some of the more promising Chunin; those that have a real shot at making special if not full Jonin. Yeah, life was going good. My dream of becoming my clan's first S-Rank shinobi in over a century was looking more promising every day.

My teammates training was progressing at an alarming pace as well. Both Anko and Jiraiya had taken Naruto and Ami on as part-time apprentices respectively. Ami was learning to be a mini-Anko, which scared not only Naruto and I, but all of Konoha that had heard the rumors. Ami was becoming a real threat during our spars if I wasn't careful and let her get in too close for too long. I will fully admit that Ami has surpassed me when it comes to hand to hand. The only thing that keeps me on top is that I've been training and fighting longer than her. But in a few short months I won't be able to keep up. The style she is learning is viscous and deadly. Aiming for vitals and joints using a combination or insane flexibility and lightning quick strikes. It makes me proud to be her teammate when I think how far she's come, and I know for a fact she's still hiding some tricks from Naruto and I.

Speaking of Naruto, the kid is the next coming of Lord Fourth. Who Naruto oddly looks a lot alike. But it's probably just coincidence. Naruto is an Uzumaki through and through and his insane progress with seals proves it. Lord Jiraiya has been putting Naruto through the ringer from what he tells me. After their initial meeting and skill assessment, Lord Jiraiya was so impressed with how far Naruto has gotten just self-studying that he immediately started training him in the small, little intricacies that only a seal master could know. The result? Naruto is a god damn nightmare to try and spar with now. He has seals or can write them on the fly for every situation. Tried to pepper him with senbon? Magnetized Seal that all my senbon were instantly drawn to. Hit him with water? Absorbed into a seal and shot back with twice the force; same with lightning. Engage him in hand to hand? The little shit slapped a gravity seal on me that had me struggling to even stand. As I said, a goddamn nightmare! Oh, and if that wasn't enough, Lord Jiraiya has also been refining his hand to hand style to complement his unpredictable nature and natural speed. OH, let's also not forget those damn hair techniques he's started learning as well as creating a god damn fucking swamp right under your feet. Overall, my team was over powered for Genin and I'm just waiting for the day when we can show the world what we can do in the Chunin exams.

Aside from our rigorous training the three of us have been doing, we have also been able to notch 6 more C-Rank missions under our belts. Actual C-Ranks mind you, not C-Rank turned we're gunna die-rank. A bandit clear-out, a couple escort missions, a courier mission. You know, normal things! There was one mission though. One that will stay with me for the rest of my life. It wasn't dangerous, not even that exciting really. It was a diplomatic mission. Our very first one. We were sent to The Village Hidden in Waterfalls. Lord Hokage and the Waterfall Leader needed to renew their trade agreement as well as work out any new provisions. That mission will stand out to me for two reasons. The first being that was the day I met my future wife. The second, was the mission that Ami and I learned Naruto's darkest secret and the day our team became a family.

-Inception-

"_HOLY SHIT! This place is beautiful!" Naruto's shout was heard by all those in a mile radius._

_Ami cuffed him upside the head. "Naruto, watch your language and what have I said about your inside voice?"_

"_Aw, Ami don't be like that! I'm sorry for swearing but c'mon! You have to admit that this place is awesome. Plus, we're outside, y'know?! Why do I have to use my inside voice?!"_

_Ami just sighed and gave me the 'you deal with it' look. I sent her a sympathetic smile._

"_Naruto, we may be outside, but we're in a foreign ally's village. We are not only representing Konoha, but Lord Third. The last thing we want to convey to these people is that we have a village full of loud mouthed barbarians. Now, talk normal. I'm excited too. This place is beautiful, you're right. But represent Lord Third well." I reprimanded Naruto in my "Dad Voice" as Naruto likes to call it._

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Well putting it like that I can see your point, Kenta. I'll try to keep it down. Hehe."_

_I smiled at Naruto and then turned to our guide and gave a quick, formal bow. "I apologize for my teammate. He was raised by wolves (Oi, screw you Kenta!) and we're just now teaching him manners."_

_The woman, Tsubame, giggled at our antics and shook her head. "It's quite alright. It's nice to see someone who can appreciate the beauty of our small little village. We don't get many visitors, so the few we get we hope to impress to tell the world just how amazing it is here."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Well loudmouth over there will spread the word for all four of us." Tsubame giggled again and beckoned us to follow her. Presumably to the village leaders house or office. I, in all my wisdom, was right. We approached a small, but handsomely built building with the sign of Waterfall carved above the entrance. We entered the building into a small reception area._

"_This is where we part ways, Konoha shinobi. I hope you all have a pleasant stay in Taki." Tsubame then bowed to us before she made her way back to the village entrance. _

_Cpt Genma approached the young man sitting at the desk who had been watching us with a pleasant smile since we arrived._

"_Hello. We're here to see Lord Shibuki. We're here on behalf of Lord Third in regards to renewing the trade agreement between Waterfall and Leaf." Cpt Genma explained in a formal voice. One I'd rarely heard. It was his 'I have to be professional because if I'm not and Lord Third finds out I'm a dead man' voice. The young man smiled and rose from his chair and entered the door directly in front of us._

_After a few moments he returned with that smile still plastered on his face. "Lord Shibuki will see you now, Konoha shinobi."_

_We thanked the man and entered Lord Shibuki's office. Lord Shibuki was… not what I expected. He actually reminded me a bit of Haku. He was slightly feminine looking and… my god how old was he? He looks only a few years older than us!_

"_I welcome you, Konoha Shinobi, to our humble village. I hope that your stay here is pleasant." Lord Shibuki greeted us. His voice soft and melodic to match his looks._

"_Thank you, Lord Shibuki. Your village is very beautiful. I hope that our time spent here is fruitful and that both parties walk away from these negotiations satisfied." Cpt Genma replied formally with a small bow._

_Lord Shibuki smiled and replied "I hope so as well. May I have your names?"_

"_Ah, yes. I am Genma Shiranui and these are my minions Ami Kogure, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kenta Yamanaka." He indicated each of us as he pointed to us, receiving glares from the three all three of us after being referred to as "minions."_

_Shibuki laughed at the sight "It is a pleasure meeting all of you. Now I know you all must be exhausted why don't I show you-"_

_He was subsequently cut off by the door banging open. All present in the room turned towards the disturbance and I felt my stomach do a backflip. In walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her mint green hair, striking orange eyes, and tanned skinned only enhanced her exotic beauty. Not noticing the room was occupied the mystery beauty she started talking a mile a minute._

"_Oi! Big Bro Shibuki! Can we go train? I'm so BORED! I-" She cut off abruptly noticing the four foreign shinobi all staring at her with mixed reactions. Curiosity from Ami, Confusion from Naruto, Indifference from Genma, and Embarrassment from Me. She instantly perked up._

"_Oh! Oh! You all are from Konoha! Will you be my friends? Do you want to spar? What's your favorite food? Do you like to train? What's Konoha like? Do you want me to show you around?" All this was said within a matter of seconds. I was impressed she didn't need to breathe. She blushed, realizing what she'd just said. "Hehe. Sorry. I get a little excited sometimes meeting new people. I'm Fú, who are you?" _

_Shibuki replied for us all. "Hello, Fú. As you can see I'm in the middle of meeting. These four Konoha shinobi are here to renew our trade agreement with Konoha. I was just about to show them to where they'll be staying. Would you like to come? I'm sure Lord Genma's students wouldn't mind someone their age showing them around tomorrow."_

_Fú squealed in delight. "Of COURSE I'll show them around. I'll show them all the best places for everything!" She ran up to each of us and shook our hands. When she got to me I couldn't help the blush that adorned my face, she was gorgeous. She wasn't as oblivious as Naruto was despite being just as excitable as he was. She noticed the blush and sent me a wink, causing my face to feel like a furnace. She laughed and moved on to Naruto. When she shook his hand though her eyes went wide._

"_You. You're like me! Oh my gods, I've never met another Jinchuriki! It's a pleasure to meet you nine! I cannot believe-" She was cutoff as a sense of dread filled the air and with just a blink Cpt Genma had a shocked Fú pinned to the opposite wall, kunai at her throat._

"_Who. The Fuck. Are you? Are you a spy? How do you know about Naruto? ANSWER ME!" Cpt Genma looked ready to do murder. Fú could sense it as well for she was wide-eyed and on the verge of tears._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know! My bijuu just got really excited and she told me! I swear! I promise I mean him no harm. I-I-I" The shock had gotten to her and the dam was released. Cpt Genma slowly lowered her to the ground and removed the kunai. Shibuki rushed to her side and checked to make sure she was OK, physically at least, before turning his glare on Cpt Genma._

"_I certainly hope you have a very good reason for assaulting and threatening my shinobi, Lord Genma!" Shibuki growled at Captain. "Fú is in fact a Jinchuriki and a loyal Taki kunoichi. Explain yourself. Now!"_

_Whatever thoughts I had about this man vanished. I could see why he was their village leader. His chakra levels were nothing to write home about, and he looked physically weak. But his strength of character were shining through right now and they just screamed "leader."_

_Cpt Genma sighed and put his kunai away. He rubbed his hand across the top of his head a few times, searching for the words he was trying to find. "Naruto is a special case. No one is supposed to know about him. His secret is an S-Rank secret in our village on penalty execution on the spot. No trial needed. His own teammates don't even know. When Fú mentioned his status, I thought that she was a spy or an enemy. I apologize for my actions. I was simply reacting to a potential threat to my student. Please forgive me." He finished with a low bow, eyes to the ground._

_Shibuki gave Fú a consoling shoulder squeeze before turning on Cpt Genma. "Please rise, Lord Genma. As you can see I'm quite protective of Fú myself. I can understand your thought process and your actions, as I honestly would have done something similar. Fú here knows she shouldn't be disclosing her own status so freely." At this he sent a glare Fú's way but there was no heat behind it. "To make amends we will add clauses in our agreements to neither party to divulge the information that was gained today. Is that agreeable?"_

_Cpt Genma nodded and then knelt down next to Fú. "I truly am sorry, Fú. I hope you can forgive me."_

_Fú sniffed a few more times before turning a watery smile on Captain. "I'm sorry too, Mister Genma. I didn't know that it was that big of a secret. I just, like I said never met another one and I just got so excited and words were escaping me mouth and-"_

"_Breathe, Fú" Shibuki chuckled. He then noticed the three of us. The confusion written across mine and Ami's faces, and the look of complete fear on Naruto's face. That only added to my confusion. Why did Naruto look ready to bolt and hide away. He wouldn't look any of us in the eye, except Cpt Genma. And those were only quick, panicked glances. "I will take Fú out of the room for some time. It looks as though a conversation that outsiders shouldn't be privy to needs to take place. Come on, Fú. We'll go get tea." Fú nodded and marched out of the room with Shibuki._

_Another sigh, this one even longer and more annoying than the last escaped Captain's lips. "Well, Naruto. Either you can tell them or I can. But the Tora is out of the Daimyo's wifes hands now."_

_Naruto cast another quick glance at the door and seemed to internally debate if he could make it or not. He then finally looked at Ami and I and sighed. _

"_I'll tell them, Cpt Genma. You guys know the story of how Lord Fourth killed the Kyubi? Well, that's not how the actual story goes."_

_-Uh oh-_

_Naruto finished his story and the silence that followed was deafening. My brain was firing a mile a minute. Thinking back on it now knowing the truth, the story they told us was complete and utter bullshit. No matter how powerful a person may be, they can't kill something made purely of chakra. God how dumb was I? Now though, things were falling into place. Naruto's treatment over the years, the looks and glares he received. The night I met the blonde. My stomach dropped. _

"_We're demon hunting! We're finishing what Lord Fourth started!"_

_I'm going to be sick. Ami was reaching the same conclusion as me. Her eyes widened in realization and they swam with tears. She threw herself at Naruto and crushed him in a hug, sobbing on his shoulder. The look of utter shock that crossed Naruto's face stirred something in me. _

"_Naruto. No. It all makes sense. The looks you get when we're in town. Kenta having to throw his clan name to get us into a restaurant that isn't Ichiraku. Lady Tori buying your groceries. The stories our parents, MY parents told us about you growing up. Oh, Naruto. I am so, so sorry. You didn't ask for this. You don't deserve hatred. The villagers should be throwing themselves at your feet and thanking you daily for keeping us all safe." She pulled back and smiled warmly at Naruto. "Since the day you were born, you've been a HERO to Konoha, and the people spit on your sacrifice. Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for doing the job Lord Fourth gave to you without your choice so well. For almost 13 years we haven't heard a peep out of the Kyubi. And it's all because of you. You're amazing and I'm so proud to call you my friend."_

_The look of relief that washed over Naruto's face was evident. Each word Ami spoke his shoulders seemed to slump less and less. By the end of her speech the two of them were hugging and crying. Naruto thanking Ami profusely and Ami doing likewise. Cpt Genma was watching the two with a small smile on his face and relief in his eyes. He was worried that we wouldn't accept him. It finally clicked. The feeling I couldn't place because it was so out of character for this situation. Anger. No RAGE. How fucking date he. Naruto turned my way, apprehension back on his face. That was the nail in the coffin. I rushed forward and with all the force I could muster, my fish crashed into his cheek. Naruto was sent flying and I was right behind him. Before he could hit the ground I had him pinned to the wall. Confusion and hurt were the dominant expressions he wore, as well as a hint of anger. Ami opened her mouth but Cpt Genma cut her off with a quick shake of us head._

"_How dare you. How FUCKING DARE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "We're friends. We've been friends for 6 fucking years! Did that mean nothing to you? Did you honestly think so little of me that I would abandon you?! I'm your best friend! I should have been the first person you told! I would have been there for you. You're the brother I never had and you couldn't trust me with something like this? Fuck you, Naruto. I'm so glad you think so highly of me." I spun on my heels and mad a beeline for the door. I didn't get far before I was tackled from behind. Naruto had me pinned. To add insult to injury, he knew me too well and placed a paralysis seal on me._

_When I looked at him, I was expecting to see anger. What I saw instead was bone-deep sorrow and desperation painted clear as day on his face. "I'm sorry, Kenta. I'm so, so sorry. You don't know how often I wanted to tell you. I wanted to, honest! I swear. But there was never a good time to bring it up. I only found out the day I became a Genin so I've still been trying to process it all. 12 years of hatred and not knowing why. It messes you up. I'm always looking over my shoulder. Always expecting to happen what happened the night you and your parents found me. I spent 12 years confused and alone and then I'm finally told why and I just don't know how to deal with it!" Naruto was sobbing by now. His concentration breaking down and undoing the seal. I instantly wrapped him up in a hug and was crying along with him. "I'm sorry, Kenta. Don't hate me. I could lose everyone in the world but you. You're my brother too." _

_I don't know how long we spent there hugging and crying on the floor of a foreign leader's office. But I didn't care. Any resentment or betrayal that either of us felt was washed away in that time. By the time we reined our emotions in and stood up. We were the only two left in the room. An embarrassed laugh was exchanged before a tight hug ended our little spat. Hey, even families punch each other in the face now and again, right?_

_-_ _Fú Bae-_

_Overall we spent three days in Taki hashing out the details of the trade agreement. And by we I meant Cpt Genma and Lord Shibuki. Naruto, Ami, and I spent all our time with Fú. It was a nice break from the stresses of training and every day Shinobi life. I quickly developed the world's largest crush on Fú. She was loud, excitable, carefree, cheerful, tough, beautiful… but most of all resilient. Walking around I noticed that Fú received the same exact treatment that Naruto did. But just like Naruto she faced the hatred with a smile on her face and showed the world it didn't bother her. We knew differently, but the strength of character to weather that hatred was a sign of her rock solid character. It seems as though those who carry the largest burden in the world are destined to be feared and hated no matter where they lived. _

_On the third day we stood at the village entrance saying our goodbyes._

"_Promise you'll write to me? I had so much fun with all of you! Please come back and visit anytime you want. I'm so happy I made three new friends!" Fú, as hyper as ever, seemed to not breathe until the end of any sentence. No matter how long or short it was._

_Ami was first to respond. She rushed forward and gave Fú a crushing hug. She was whispering in her ear low enough I couldn't pick up what was being said. Fú went from a watery smile to laughter to a slight blush. Ami pulled away with a knowing smirk on her face. That was a smirk that said girls weren't up to any good._

_Naruto was next. He hugged Fú just as tightly as Ami and included lifting her off the ground and spinning her, much to her delight. Naruto made promise after promise to write and that he would visit but only if she promised to visit, which she of course agreed to._

_Finally it was my turn, and I have never been one to be tongue tied. But this mint-haired vixen had some type of hold over me. _

"_I, uh, that is to say. I enjoyed spending, uh, you know. Time with you, and I uh." Damnit, Kenta! Get it together._

_Fú sent me a knowing smile and approached me in the cutest way possible. Hands behind her back she skipped up and kissed me on the cheek. "Write to me too, k? If I don't hear from you soon, I'll come and kick your ass."_

_I didn't know if the heat radiating from my face would cause steam to erupt from my mouth if I opened it. I nodded. "My father has a summoning contract that is perfect as couriers. I'll make sure to keep in contact." I managed to get out, no steam, thank the gods._

_Fú laughed delitedly. "Summons?! What kind? Can they fight? Are they cute or badass?"_

_I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You'll just have to wait and see. Don't want to ruin the surprise. I will say though that they're both cute and badass."_

_Fú smiled brightly, "Then I can't wait. Take care of yourself, Kenta."_

_I smiled back, "You too, Fú. And remember, if it all gets too much, I'm sure that Lord Third would welcome you with open arms if Taki can't appreciate what they have."_

_It was Fú's turn to blush. "I'll keep that in mind."_

_With that, the four of us said our final goodbyes and with one last wave, we left The Village Hidden in Waterfalls._

-Inception End-

I smiled at the memory of our trip to Taki. Since then I'd written Fú four times and had received the same number in return. She was positively thrilled seeing my father's summons. The Owl Clan fit him perfectly. I wasn't lying when I said cute and badass. She went on for a full page about how adorable the messenger was. I couldn't help but think how adorable she was gushing over the little messenger. Chuckling once more to myself I stood up and stretched. Pleased at the sounds of all my joints popping. I brushed myself off and started making my way home.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and two clones of my captain appeared in the clearing along with my two teammates. The clones both waved cheekily before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked my teammates. Both looked at each other, then back at my and shrugged.

"No idea. I was working on counter-barrier seals with Pervy-Sage when Cpt Genma appeared, said he needed me for a few minutes and he'd return me when he was done with me." Naruto supplied first.

Ami nodded in agreement with Naruto. "Same. Cpt Anko was working on a new technique with me when he appeared and said the same thing. Cpt Anko tried to attack him but he was quicker, and now I'm here."

The three of us were discussing what he could possibly want when the annoyance appeared a few feet from us.

"Yo."

"Don't steal Cpt Kakashi's line, you unoriginal senior." I said. Naruto and Ami snorting at my greeting to our Cpt.

"One day, you will look back on this moment and weep. You will curse yourself that you were so, so very mean to your kind and stunningly handsome Captain. I promise you." Cpt Genma replied, not missing a beat.

All three of us laughed at that. "Seriously though, what do you want Captain? I had almost found the formula to take down most common barriers!" Whined Naruto.

"Well. I just wanted to give you all a little news today. I was called into the Hokage's office today. He called in every single Jonin that is assigned a Genin team. Do you want to know why?"

We all exchanged excited glances before nodding vigously to our team captain.

He smirked at our response. "Chunin exams. Two weeks. Here are your forms. Bring them to room 303 two weeks from the day if you want to compete. Well, that's all! See you cretins in the morning, bright and early!" He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"HELL YEAH! FINALLY!" Naruto shouted.

"For once I won't correct your tone, Naruto. I'm just as excited. Time to show the village what all my training has been for. Including Mom and Dad." Ami replied much quieter but just as excited.

I stared down at the form in my hands, and smiled wide. Two weeks. In two weeks I would take the first big step in my dream to become an S-Rank shinobi. I looked at Naruto to my left, and Ami to my right and my smile only widened.

"Let's kick some ass. Team 11 is going to be the first team to have all its members make it to Chunin from our graduating class!"

"YEAH!" Both my teammates shouted in reply.

"Two weeks, Ami, Naruto. We have two weeks to fine tune everything we've been learning since we graduated. Let's take these exams by storm."

The three of us made our way off the training field. One thing on all of our minds. Make Chunin. But first, I had a letter to write!

**OK! So having an OC = a little more time character building and shit. Hopefully no one thought this chapter was too boring. I know it wasn't that exciting, but it's setting up everything for the future chapters. More visions. More training. More connections. More Lurrrrvvveee. Fú was hardly in the anime or manga but I just love her character and she is Wifey for Kenta. Things will quickly pick up next week as we're jumping right into Chunin exams. Some twists and turns and other fun stuff await you all. On the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z!**

**Read/Review/Comment if you feel inclined. I enjoy constructive criticism. It makes me a better writer! **

**P.S. Checked reviews right before posting this chapter so replying to Zerak-**

**Kenta's goal is to become S-Rank. He will reach that level, there's no doubt. So if that makes him OP then so be it. But he comes from a clan not known for being frontline, hardhitters. His body and physique reflect that. He's stronger than most in his clan, due to his mother's genes, but he will always be limited by his chakra pool. He's not going to have huge reserves. This will make him a smart, tactical fighter. Knowing when to play it safe and wear down an opponent with his speed and skill, and knowing when to go for the big attack to take someone out. That is why, in my mind at least, he will never be OP like Naruto, Sasuke, Madara, etc. He's much more Kakashi hokage than Naruto Hokage. All that being said, yes he will still fuck people up. But he's not solo, one shotting a kage level opponent.**


	7. Chapter 7: Exams and Snakes

**Dang. Two days in a row. Go me! This isn't the norm I promise. Government contractor working in a 24 operations facility on a federal holiday = a bored me. So I just went ahead and started... and finished the new chapter.**

**I really hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Without further ado! Voila!**

_Dear Kenta,_

_Chunin exams?! Wow, that is awesome! Do your best and I know you'll get that promotion. You're super strong, just not as strong as me! I'm really jealous of you. I asked Shibuki if I could compete this year, and being his usual overprotective self he shot me down. Oh well, they're held every six months so I'll get my shot sooner than later!_

_Things have been as good as can be expected. I'm still the village Pariah. Still have no friends. But it's OK! I have you, and Naruto, and Ami! Three friends is more than I ever thought I'd have, even if I don't get to see you all the time. Sis Chomei and I are getting closer though. Ever since we met Naruto, she's been talking to me more and more. It's nice to at least have one person to talk to. I would rather it was you, but I'll make do with what I have and our letters!_

_The one thing I've noticed is that our council have been meeting more and more with Shibuki. Shibuki looks sadder each and every meeting. I wish I could help him, but I know he wouldn't want me to but in or worry about him. I'll just try to be there if he needs me! Count on me!_

_My training is also going really good! Ever since me and Chomei started talking more, my techniques have all gotten stronger and easier to control! It's really cool! I'll show you how hard I've been working next time we meet. I'll kick your ass again just like last time, hehe! I really do miss you, Kenta. And Naruto and Ami. The three days I spent with you were the happiest of my life. I sometimes dream of just running away and coming to live in Konoha with you guys. I know that would make Shibuki sad, and me a criminal, so I'll just have to hope and pray things start changing around here._

_Anyway, do you best on your exam. I'll be rooting for you! Send my love to Naruto and Ami! Good luck you guys and kick ass!_

_The Prettiest Kunoichi in Taki,_

_Fú_

_P.S. Your new personal summons is such a sweet little thing and the cutest! Give her a treat for me when you read this! Ok Bye!_

_*****************************************KY*****************************************_

I stood in the training field, panting, sweat rolling off my brow. I collapsed onto my back, attempting to catch my breath. The last two weeks replayed in my mind. Mastering the techniques I'd learned. Fine-tuning my control. Increasing my reserves. It all led to this moment. I grinned and pushed myself into a sitting position. Staring at the results of my training, I couldn't help the happy laughter that escaped my lips. I'd done it. Almost four months of constant training. Four months of pushing myself to my breaking point day in and day out. Four months of electric burns, partial drowning, chakra exhaustion, and bone-deep weariness. It was all worth it.

I started making my way home. I took one last look over my shoulder. Even from this distance, the perfectly spherical hole that pierced the fully matured Oak tree was noticeable. With one more grin for my triumph I walked out of the clearing.

The Storm was rolling in over Konoha once again.

***************************************NU*******************************************

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, but for the life of me I couldn't' remember what I was dreaming about. The only thing I remembered was two, bright lights rapidly approaching me before I was jolted back to consciousness. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time I'd had that same dream. Oh well, no time to dwell on it. Today was the day! I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of my mirror giving myself a last minute once over before I joined the family for breakfast. I'd decided for simple and practical for the exam. Nothing that would set me apart from anyone else. I kept my black cargo pants, taped around the ankles for support and to keep them from snagging or making noise. A mesh undershirt worn underneath a black, sleeveless hoodie with our clan symbol emblazoned on the back in white. Two, 5x5 pouches rested on my hips to carry my assortment of ninja tools and seals. To most it would seem that I was ill prepared keeping such small pouches, but when your teammate is a budding seal master, you can fit a lot in small spaces. Wrist tape under metal plated black gloves completed my ensemble. The gloves were a gift from Naruto for my 13th birthday. Each gloves held 6 small storage seals. Each seal could hold up to 100 senbon. I had, literally at my fingertips, access to over 1000 senbon. From plain simple needles, to ones coated in poison potent enough to kill a grown man. I was more than prepared. A simple scroll hung at the base of my back with enough supplies to last me a month should I need. I never went anywhere without it.

After checking my equipment and supplies one more time, I turned back to the mirror and studied my features once more. My olive toned complexion was finally explained after my maternal heritage was revealed. I'd always stood out in my clan, as the overwhelming majority were quite pale, but I liked being a little different. My dirty blonde hair hung shoulder length and was pushed back and kept out of my face by my forehead protector. Tall and lithe just like my father, I'd grown a few inches since graduation, standing at a respectable 5'5"; the tallest in my class. Once last glance revealed teal, pupil-less eyes staring back at me. I smirked to myself. Yeah, I was a fucking stud. No doubt.

I opened my door and walked to my baby sister's room. Unlike a normal 7 year old girl, my sister's room was covered top to bottom with posters of famous Kunoichi through the ages. Training weapons littered the floor and opened scrolls could be spotted here and there. As for my sister, she was standing in front of her own mirror, fashioning her waist length hair into a loose bun. She smiled when she say me leaning against her door frame.

"Ready for today, Big Bro?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"You bet, kiddo. I'm gunna kick ass and take names. You gunna cheer me on when I make it to the finals?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course, dummy. Who am I going to cheer for, cousin Ino?" She rolled her eyes at that notion as well. I can swear to every god in existence, I in no way had anything to do with my little sister's opinion of our cousin. Kono saw firsthand how Ino conducted herself and was just as embarrassed to be related to her.

I smiled at my future badass Kunoichi sister. "Good point. I'm grabbing breakfast quick then I gotta head out. If I don't see you, I love you and good luck on your test today. Also, clean up your room! This place is a pigsty!" I laughed heartily as Kono had seamlessly grabbed a senbon from her dresser and chucked it at me in response. I easily bat it out of the air. She was getting damn accurate with those, but still not much oomph behind them.

"Love you too, big idiot!" She called to my retreating form.

I found both my parents in the kitchen when I entered. Mom had a spread of food already prepared and was finishing the fish. Dad was, as always reading the paper.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." I greeted both my parents.

"Morning, sweetie!" Mom smiled over her shoulder at me. "Ready for today?"

I nodded vigorously. "Ready to kick ass and take names!"

"Kenta Yamanaka, Language!" She reprimanded primly. I snickered as I grabbed a cup of coffee. "Can you see who's at the door?" Mom asked as there was a loud knock.

I grabbed my coffee and made my way to the front door. Opening it to be greeted by both my teammates. Both my teammates had been in the same mindset and had opted for new threads for the big occasion.

Ami wore a dark blue, almost black loose fitting battle kimono. Embroidered into the fabric was a swirling pattern in a dark grey that was easy to miss if you weren't looking. Underneath you could spy the mesh jumper she wore. She wore heeled kunoichi sandals and wore here long hair in a loose ponytail today.

Naruto had also made a change. Gone was the all black track suit I had convinced him was much better than the orange monstrosity. In its place he wore black cargo pants similar to mine, taped just the same. He wore a loose fitting, black, long sleeved shirt that had a single stripe of dark orange (much better) that ran the length of it. A single large scroll hung from his back, reminiscent of his second teacher. Standard shinobi sandals and similar to my own black gloves completed the new look.

I rolled my eyes. "You two knew mom was making a good luck feast, didn't you." Their only reply was twin smiles and pushing past me into the house.

"Morning Uncle Inoko! Aunt Tori!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. He ran over to my mom and gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled and gave him a one armed hug.

"Good Morning Naruto, Ami. You both ready for the big day?" Mom asked my teammates.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ami replied poliedly.

"Hell yeah! Ready to kick ass and take names!" Naruto all but shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Language! My goodness between you and Kenta you're going to give me gray hairs!"

We burst out laughing at that as Naruto dodged the spatula mom swung his way. An excited squeal interrupted our teasing.

"Big Bro Naruto! Big Sis Ami!" Kono squealed, crashing into Naruto in a bone crushing hug. Naruto laughed good naturedly and squeezed her back.

"Dang, Kono. You're getting strong. I need to up my training or you're gunna pass me up!"

Kono giggled. "Darn right, Big Bro!" She then ran and gave Ami a much more subdued, but still loving hug. "Big Sis. I'm counting on you to show those boys us girls are just as strong!"

Ami returned the hug with a bright smile. "I plan to, little flower. We can't let these boys' heads get too big, can we?" Kono shook her head vigorously.

"Ok, Breakfast is ready. You three dig in and eat quickly. You don't want to be late. Tardiness to a Chunin exam is an automatic failure!" Mom scolded while serving all the dishes. We all complied and dug in. 10 minutes later and we were bidding the family goodbye and on our way to the first test. Time to get this show on the road!

******************************************AK*****************************************

The three of us arrived at the academy with plenty of time to spare. I glanced at both teammates, excited and nervous smiles in place. We made our way into the building. Before we opened the front doors, a gust a wind heralded the arrival of our team captain. Cpt Genma smiled down at the three of us.

"Proud of you brats, no matter what happens. However, don't embarrass me and make sure you win. No pressure though." He finished with a smirk. "Test is in room 303. I know I don't need to tell you, but still, good luck."

We saluted our captain and pushed the front doors open. Making the trek up to room 303. When we arrived at the second floor, a group of people had gathered and seemed to be held up. Noticing two older genin blocking the door to a room whose nameplate clearly read 303. I snorted. I felt a nudge from my right and heard Naruto's whispered voice.

"Ok, I might be dumb, but even I'm not this dumb. Hopefully the rest of the competition is like this. We'll breeze through."

I smirked and in a hushed voice gave the orders. "Casually go by. Don't draw attention. Let the idiots who can't even count floors fail." Ami and Naruto both nodded and we continued on our merry way to the correct room. We opened the door and realized just how early we were. Only 4 other teams had made it here before. I took a cursorily glance around, sizing up the competition. None of the teams impressed me all that much. All except one. A team from Suna. The older boy and female of their team stood confidently. They were definitely strong but they weren't the ones who worried me. The small red headed boy, he was the one who truly made me nervous. The bloodlust and malice leaking off him in waves was only one part of what made me cautious of the unassuming red head. Though his face remained a blank mask, his eyes spoke of unhinged madness and death. I shivered before turning to my teammates.

"Watch out for that team from Suna. That red head… He seems off. There's a madness in his eyes that gives me goosebumps."

Naruto and Ami stole a quick glance their way and nodded vehemently at my suggestion. I took a look around once more and noticed that more and more teams were filing in one by one. Turning back around I went to engage my teammates once more before my senses were firing on all cylinders. I turned back around to engage the threat when a green blur crashed into me. I looked down at the small object that had just knocked the wind out of me and my eyes locked with a pleasant shade of orange.

"Hi, Kenta! Surprised to see me?!"

"F- Fú?! What are you doing here? Your letter, I thought-"She cut me off with a giggle and another tight squeeze before letting me go and stepping back.

"Obviously I lied, silly. I wanted to surprise you!" She laughed. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever heard. She turned to Naruto and Ami, just now seeming to notice them. "Naruto! Ami! Oh it's so good to see you both!" She gave each of them a hug. I was pleased that Naruto's was just as quick as Ami's was. My hug was definitely the longest.

"Fú! How have you been? How's seven doing? Villagers still a bunch of assholes?" Naruto excitedly babbled away.

As we got reacquainted with Fú, I noticed her two teammates standing off by themselves. They kept shooting us curious yet wary glances. My musings were cut short by the one voice I would have been happy to never hear again in my entire life.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Looks like they'll let any trash take the Chunin Exams." Ino said waspishly, eyes trained directly on me.

"Cousin! So good to see you! I almost didn't recognize you with the pound of makeup caked on your face and… is that 3 new ribs showing? You've been keeping to that diet I see. Good for you!" I replied in my fakest cheerful voice.

Her face darkened before she smirked. "Sorry, dearest cousin. Some of us need help to look as naturally feminine as you do."

It was my turn to flush, but before I could reply Ino's face lit up and she raced off.

"Sasuke! My prince oh how I've missed you!"

I laughed uproariously as Sasuke smoothly dodged Ino's love charge, sending her crashing to the floor. He rolled his eyes and kept walking towards our team.

"Sorry about your troublesome cousin, Kenta. I curse the gods every day that we have the wrong Yamanaka on our squad."

I turned towards the heavy lidded Nara and smiled. Shaking his hand I replied "Don't worry about it, Shika. If only her skills were as sharp as her tongue she'd have been rookie of the year."

"Haha! Good one, Kenta. Chip?"

I politely declined the jovial Akimichi's offer just as team 7 made it to our group, a pouting Ino in tow.

"Yamanaka, Kogure, Idiot. Nice to see you all." Sasuke greeted.

I laughed while Naruto bristled. "Uchiha. Sakura. Good to see you both! Who's the new guy?" I asked indicating the pasty teen behind them. The new boy stepped forward, the grossest and fakest smile I've ever seen plastered on his face.

"My name is Sai. It is nice to meet you, Girly-Man." The smile never leaving his face.

It was now my turn to bristle while Naruto cackled madly. Sakura then stepped inbetween Sai and myself.

"You'll have to forgive our new teammate. He seems to have been born and raised by some type of animal. His social graces are non-existent. It's good to see everyone again!" Sakura explained giving us all a quick hug.

"Looks like the gang is all here! Hope you're all ready to get your asses handed to you! Team 8 is going to crush the competition!" Kiba's loud, boisterous voice filled the air.

Conversation between all 4 rookie teams picked up after that. I introduced Fú to everyone and her bubbly personality quickly earned her a few new friends. Even the Ice Queen thawed out a bit around Fú. We were all smack talking and catching up before a new voice interrupted us.

"You must be the rookie squads we've all been hearing about. You should probably keep it down, you're drawing a lot of attention towards yourselves and tension is already high." An older, silver haired teen approached our group. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi by the way."

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Nice to meet you! Thanks for the advice, gramps!"

Kabuto chuckled good naturedly, "I'm not much older than you guys, you know."

"Thanks for the warning. Unless you have anything else to say. Beat it." This came from Sasuke who was looking at the newcomer with a suspicious gaze.

"Oh of course. I actually have this deck of cards. They're my ninja info cards. It's all the information I've collected from previous exams."

"Is this your second time, Mister Kabuto?" Sakura asked, polite as usual.

He smiled sheepishly, "It's actually my seventh time."

"Ha! You suck, dude!" Kiba laughed.

"In my defense these exams are harder than they seem. And I'm not really a frontline fighter. I work mainly at the hospital." Kabuto explained.

"How do they work?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh! Well I just push my chakra into the card and voila! All the information on a person I've found. If you have someone in mind just tell me as much information as you can."

Before anyone could make a request, Fú jumped in. "Kenta Yamanaka of team 11, under the command of Genma Shiranui!" She sent a smirk my way.

"Traitor" I muttered. Though I was curious to see what information he'd been able to get on me.

She smiled sweetly and sent a wink "All is fair in love and war!"

"Let's see, Kenta Yamanaka. Ah here we go. Age 13. Teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Ami Kogure. Mission records indicate 45 D-Ranks, 8 C-Ranks, and oh my goodness 1 A-Rank! Good measurables with speed and flexibility being his strongest points. Average in hand to hand. Average in illusion arts. Dual natured with Lightning and Water which he's quickly developing. Considered a genius of his clan's special techniques. Overall, he is considered an A-Rank threat in this competition.

I closed my mouth that had fallen open at the amount of information Kabuto had somehow collected. There's no fucking way he should know all that. My eyes narrowed in suspicion even as there was an appreciative murmuring from my peers. Sasuke jumped in next.

"Gaara of the Desert, Naruto Uzumaki, Ami Kogure."

"Ok let's start with Gaara. Not too much is known on him as he's a foreign shinobi and he's the youngest son of the current Kazekage. What I have. No D-Rank missions, 20 C-Rank, and 1 B-Rank. There's also a note here that says he's never received an injury on a single mission. Wow, impressive. It also says he's considered an S-Rank threat for this competition and to approach with extreme caution."

Never been injured, eh? My suspicions were being confirmed. That kid was dangerous.

"Now let's see, Naruto Uzumaki. You know his teammates and mission report. Great overall measurables with his stamina and chakra capacity being the biggest standouts. Above-average in hand to hand. No skill in illusions. A solid grasp of ninja techniques. My note here also says that Naruto is the most promising sealmaster Konoha has had since Lord Fourth! Jeez, you rookies are impressive! No wonder you were recommended! He is also listed as an A-Rank threat."

Naruto was blushing at the praise but my suspicions were growing by the second of this Kabuto person, if that's even his real name.

"Finally, Ami Kogure. Unofficial apprentice to Anko Mitarashi. Excellent hand to hand scores. Average illusions. Becoming proficient in Fire Release techniques. No added notes but also received an A threat rank. I think I might just drop out now if all you rookies are this impressive. I don't think I'll have a chance this year!" Kabuto lamented.

Just as I was about to question Kabuto, I sensed three threats approaching rapidly. I jumped back, pulling Fú with me. Out of nowhere a teen wrapped head to toe in bandages swung right at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged effortlessly, but a split second later his glasses cracked and he was on the floor puking.

"Put this on your info cards. The three Sound shinobi will definitely be making Chunin this year!" Mummy boy declared boldly. Before anyone could respond a plume of smoke erupted at the front of the class. When the smoke cleared the most terrifying man I'd ever seen was standing center. Tall and proud surrounded by a dozen Chunin. His sharp gaze scanned the room and locked eyes on the three sound shinobi.

"You three. Cause another disturbance and you'll be paying me a visit down in the torture department. Do I make myself clear!?" Scary man yelled.

The three sound ninja gave quick affirmations before returning to their previous spot.

"Listen up. I don't repeat myself. My name is Ibiki Morino. I am your proctor for the first exam. What I say goes. You're in my domain now. Now, everyone get in line in front of one of the tables and grab a number. Find the seat that matches that number and sit your asses down! The first exam starts now!"

************************************Scary Man***************************************

I'd never met, nor even seen Mom's boss. After seeing him, I'm glad I hadn't. The man was a mountain of muscle and probably would have made me piss myself had mom had him over for dinner. So knowing his reputation, I was extremely disappointed in the test he'd just administered. Upon hearing his explanation it took all my willpower not to laugh out loud. Five, FIVE chances before you get thrown out. I could do it without getting caught once, but five times? I didn't even have to be subtle about this. Regardless I scanned the room and found my target. I waited until he finished his exam before beginning my plan.

'**Yamanaka Clan Technique: Mind-Body Transfer'**

I was now staring down at a test with perfect answers. I quickly scanned and memorized the important details to the questions. I didn't need all the fluff this nerd added. After I had what I needed, I ended the technique and returned to my body. Jotting down the answers on my own sheet, I quickly located Naruto. Deciding to try a different approach, I executed a recently learned technique.

'**Yamanaka Clan Technique: Mind-Body Disturbance'**

Similar to the Mind-Body Transfer this technique grants you control over the victim's body. Unlike Transfer though my consciousness remains with me and the target is fully aware that they are no longer in control of their body. I felt Naruto resist me for a moment before it clicked what was happening and he let me guide his hand. I finished writing the answers as best as I could from this distance. Naruto could pretty it up. I then did a scan for Ami. I found her across the room. I discreetly made the seal required before noticing the rustle of her sleeve. A moment later she began scribbling furiously.

'_Well done, Ami. I don't know what you did but looks like you don't need my help' I thought to myself, pleased by her growth._

I glanced at the clock and realized only 20 minutes had passed. Still had 40 left to go. Nap time it is!

*************************************Joke Test****************************************

So the final question was a joke. The test was a joke. I was not a happy camper. I mean I guess I could technically see how for some it could be difficult. Not everyone grows up around a clan of mind fucking ninja. Ok, be fair, Kenta.

Suddenly, the windows shattered and a brown blur flew into the room. Four kunai were thrown with expert precision expanding a banner.

"Don't get too comfortable, kiddies. It is I, the sexy and deadly Anko Mitarashi! I'll be your second proctor. I hope… you're… prepared. IBIKI WHAT THE FUCK? 27 TEAMS? YOU SUCK!"

Ibiki just shrugged "Or maybe this year's batch is just that promising."

"Psh, whatever. When I'm done with them, the number will be cut in half, at minimum." Anko replied, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Well if you're done admiring my gorgeous figure, follow me to the next location! If you can't keep up, you're out!" And she dove out the window. I grinned at my teammates and we quickly followed, quite used to Anko's antics by now. The scuffle of chairs and scrambling of feet was the only clue I needed that everyone else's shock had worn off and they were in hot pursuit.

************************************Anko-Bae*****************************************

"Welcome, victims, to training ground 44. Also known as "The Forest of Death!" Anko shouted across the clearing. "This is where your second exam is being held. It's a fun filled forest. Full of cuddly monsters, man-eating plants, and leeches the size of melons that can drain a full grown adult in seconds!"

Next to me, Ami shuddered. In a hushed voice so no one would here she gave us the details. "Cpt Anko has taken me in there a few times. It's far from fun. The sadistic bitch isn't lying though. I've seen the leeches, they are not pretty. I have a pretty good lay of the land in there though. We should be ok."

Naruto and I nodded before tuning back into Anko.

"For the next 5 days, you kiddies will be fighting for your lives, not only against nature but each other. Yes there will be deaths, so after my explanation you will each be given a liability waiver to sign. Three WILLFULLY signed waivers will get you one of these two scrolls." At this she held up two different scrolls. One an off white color, the other a light brown color. "You task is to collect the scroll opposite to the one you were given. Once you have one of each scroll, you will then make your way to the tower located in the center of the forest. Upon completion of this task, you will have passed the second exam."

"Now, onto rules. First, you may get the required scroll your team needs by any means necessary. Yes, some of you will not be walking out of this forest alive. Two, do not, under any circumstances open your scrolls before reaching the tower. I can promise you, you will not like what happens to you if you do. Finally, rule three. All three members must reach the tower ALIVE! Carrying a carcass with you will do no one any good. So stay alive. So. Questions? No? OK! Let's get started. Bring your 3 signed forms to the tent set up over there and get your scroll and gate assignment. Let's go, kids!"

I quickly signed my form and handed it to Naruto. "Hold this and get in line. I'll be right back." Naruto took my form and joined Ami in the quickly forming line. I searched the crowd, finding the mop of mint green hair I was looking for. I rushed towards her.

"Fú! Hey wait up!" I called out. She turned to me, a radiate smiling lighting up her face. It took my breathe away momentarily before I shook myself out of the trance she'd just put me in. "Glad to see you passed the first exam, I know that tests aren't you strong suit." I played teased her.

She puffed out her cheeks, pouting. "Hey, I'm not THAT dumb. Sorry we can't all be geniuses like you" she finished blowing a raspberry my way. Her childish antics just made me laugh. "Good luck on the second test, by the way. Better stay clear of me and my team, no promises we won't take your scroll!"

I nodded and her with a grin on my face. "You too, be careful in there. Ami says it really is as nasty as Anko was saying. If I don't see you in the next round, I'll never let you live it down."

Fú laughed in delight. "The only way I don't pass this part is if dumb or dumber over there gets killed. They're hopeless! You be careful too, Kenta. I know you and your team are strong, but you can't predict everything!" She then surprised me by rushing me and throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. I immediately reciprocated the move, not failing to notice how perfectly she fit in my arms. Her head came right up to my chest. It was as if she were made to be there. I reluctantly let her go and bid her farewell before returning to my team. I was greeted to twin smirks from the terrible twins.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh nothingggg" Ami sing-songed.

"Kenta and Fú, sitting in a tree! K-I-urk" Naruto's song was cut off by my elbow to his diaphragm.

"Can it you two. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, OK." Ami scoffed.

We bickered the rest of the time before it was our turn to enter the tent. We handed over our waivers and received a white scroll in return. The symbol for heaven was emblazoned on it. I put it in my weapon pouch and sealed it away and we walked out. We were assigned to gate 18 and we quickly made our way to the gate. Once there, we all got into mission mode. Both turned to me.

"Plan?" Ami asked.

I thought for a moment. "The second the gate opens, Naruto make a dozen clones and spread them out. Advanced scouting party. We make directly for a source of water. Any team worth their salt will seek out a source of water. Once there, we rig the hell out of the area. Naruto will then make more clones to scout and hopefully lure teams to our trap. The second we get an earth scroll, Ami will lead us in the most direct route towards the tower. Let's get in and out. The longer we're in there, the lower our chances of getting the scroll we need. Also, the longer we're in there the more desperate the remaining teams will be. Desperation leads to irrational thinking and a dangerous enemy. Sound good?

Both my teammates nodded.

"It's a solid plan. It covers all our bases and is a good starting point. If we don't have any success by tomorrow we can rethink our strategy." Ami supplied.

"I agree. Well game faces ladies, we're going to crush this part."

****************************************SU*******************************************

30 agonizing minutes later, the gate swung forward without warning. The three of us blitzed forward. Naruto made a dozen clones as planned and they all took off in random directions. We continued our straight flight through the ever gloomy forest. 10 minutes of running rewarded us with the sound of rushing water. We quickly found a stream running through the middle of the forest. We slowed down.

"Let's get set-up. We have less than 5 minutes. Move!" I barked out orders, quickly taking over.

Naruto unfurled the large scroll on his back and pressed a palm onto section of the scroll. When he withdrew his hand a smaller scroll was clutched in his fist. He stowed the large scroll and started withdrawing all types of tags and traps. Handing them to Ami and I, explaining what they did and how they worked. We quickly got to work, rigging everything within a 1000ft radius of a tall tree we decided as the lookout spot. Five minutes later, the 3 of us were 75ft off the ground.

Naruto stowed the smaller scroll back into the larger one and made the all too familiar hand seal. A cloud of smoke erupted and dozens of Naruto's raced off in every direction possible.

"Now, we sit and wait for our first victims." Naruto whooped.

I nodded in agreement. I sat down on the tree in the lotus position. Spreading my senses as far as they would go, I began my part in the ambush tactics. Sensing while meditating removed all the other distractions in everyday life, allowing my range to be expanded greatly. While up and aware and pushing my sensing to its limits, my max range was just shy of half a mile. While sensing in this method its range surpassed a mile. I know, I know. I'm a badass. Pushing all thoughts and distractions aside, I focused my mind and allow my senses to spread.

About an hour later I felt 3 signatures enter my range, making a beeline directly to our position. I opened my eyes just as I heard Naruto's whispered voice.

"Three little birdies are now trapped in the cage."

I smiled. "Let's have some fun team 11."

**************************************Big Fight****************************************

"Well that fucking disappointing!" Naruto whined to my left, staring down at the three dead genin at our feet.

"I'd have to agree" Ami said, nose crinkled in disgust. "They weren't all that great, were they? Didn't sense a single trap."

"To be fair, we did rig the hell out of this place." I put in my two cents.

"Yeah, but like, they hit the first wave and just died. Like who does that?!" Naruto supplied.

"Hey wait, aren't they those sound assholes who were boasting about becoming Chunin? That's kind of funny." Ami giggled.

I took a closer look and sure enough I recognized Mummy Boy.

'_I mean, this was Naruto's work. We basically through everything at them, including the kitchen sink… wait a minute, what the fuck?'_

"Naruto! Did you LITERALLY throw a kitchen sink at them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oi! Don't you mock me, Kenta! You have some weird sayings. I thought it was funny, and when I saw this sink sitting in a dumpster I just grabbed it and seal it, ya know? I was going to use it for a prank. Must have grabbed that tag by mistake." Naruto laughed.

"Hey! It worked though didn't it? Take a look at spiky head!" Ami giggled.

It was then I noticed the blood on the corner of the porcelain sink and the giant gash on the teens head.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I think it did do the trick" I replied in disbelief.

Naruto was laughing up a storm. "I'll have to make that a signature technique. Death by sink! Hahahaha!"

The three of us all got a good laugh. I took a look around and noticed the destruction Naruto's traps had caused. Hundreds of kunai littered the floor. All three of the dead genin punctured with dozens of kunai themselves. Either they weren't that good, or Naruto was just THAT good. It also helped that the first trap they triggered was the one that sealed their fate.

The second month into my training Cpt Genma threw a scroll at me. Apparently he called in a favor one of his friends had owed him to get that technique just for me.

'Water Release: Syrup Trap' had quickly become one of my most versatile and favorite techniques to use. It released a torrent of viscous liquid that trapped anyone that got caught in it. Sealing it inside a scroll was actually quite easy. In a short amount of time, Naruto and I had created one of the most reliable and effective trapping traps in the shinobi world. That was the trap the sound genin activated first. And the release time of the seal was instant. When you're trapped in place, it's really hard to dodge 100s of kunai.

"Well, let's find that scroll and hope it's the one we need." I said after our laughter died down. We began the unpleasant work of digging through the pockets of corpses. A few minutes later Ami's excited voice pierced the silence.

"I found it! And it's an Earth Scroll!"

"Hell yeah! Let's get the hell outta this creepy forest!" Naruto Cheered. He then pulled out another scroll and upon activation, ever single weapon in the clearing was instantly sealed back into the scroll. Naruto's wizardry would continue to amaze me. He noticed our looks of amazement and smiled brightly. "All my kunai have storage seal link seals on them. As long as they're within 50ft of the anchor" He held up the larger scroll, "Then they all go back to the storage scroll they're linked with."

"That's amazing Naruto! You're really coming along with you sealing!" Ami excitedly replied.

We gathered up on straggler kunai and Naruto's sink and were on our way towards the tower. Three hours into the second exam and we already had our second scroll. Yeah, team 11 is damn amazing.

**************************************JK*********************************************

45 minutes of running later I felt it. I stumbled and lost my balance, crashing down to the forest flow below. I was gasping for air and couldn't breathe, quickly I shut my sensing down. My breathing quickly easing up. Naruto and Ami were beside me in an instant.

"Kenta! You OK, man?!" Naruto asked, concern lacing his voice.

I nodded. "Sorry about that. I just had my senses spread to the max and felt the most vile and disgusting chakra I've ever felt in my life. It just took me by surprise. Sorry to scare you."

Both my teammates breathed sighs of relief before Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh fuck. Team 7, they're in BIG trouble!"

"Where? What direction?" I asked Naruto. He pointed to his right, the exact direction the vile chakra had just come from.

"Well, fuck me"

*********************************Actual Big Fight***************************************

My team raced through the trees. Naruto tried to explain what happened but his clone was destroyed by a giant snake before he could get much information. I cautiously turned my senses back on and breathed a sigh of relief. I could still feel the vile chakra, but it wasn't as intense as before. We were close.

"We're close. Be prepared for everything. If I give the signal, we go with attack pattern Delta."

Naruto and Ami nodded. We burst through the canopy to a sight straight out of a horror film.

Sai was slumped against a tree, eerily reminiscent of team 7s last teammate. Blood was dripping down his forehead.

Sakura was on the ground, attempting to push herself up. She was covered in small cuts and bruises but otherwise looked fine.

Sasuke was still standing at least, but just barely. Every inch of exposed skin was bruised or bleeding. He was panting heavily.

The cause of all this destruction and pain? A lone shinobi stood across from Sasuke. Pale skin, and golden snakelike eyes pinning him in place. I knew those eyes. I'd dreamt of them. I knew what was going to happen. I wasn't going to let it. I threw a single kunai at the Snake. He blocked it effortlessly and his eyes snapped toward my team and me.

"Oh? More mice come to feed the snake? Very well, I will grant you the death you oh so desire" The Sannin purred.

Sasuke noticed us finally and he turned our way "Get out of here. He's too strong. This isn't a genin its-"

"Orochimaru. Konoha's biggest traitor. Why are you here?" I asked in a voice that I prayed wasn't shaking too bad. My teammates tensed further hearing who our opponent was.

"Why, I'm simply testing young Sasuke here. I've battled his brother, I wanted to see if that same potential ran in the family." Orochimaru replied simply.

"Looks like you've had your fun. Can you please leave now? I really want to see my 14th birthday if that's alright with you."

The snake laughed like I had just told the world's funniest joke. "Oh but I'm not done having my fun. And you 3 look absolutely delectable."

"Sorry, dude. I like girls" Naruto supplied oh so helpfully. However, his joke seemed to clear some of the tension that had been saturating the air since our arrival. I took the opening Naruto gave me. I signaled my teammates and our plan began. Naruto summoned dozens of clones and they all surrounded the snake. All at once, they all threw a dozen shuriken from every direction.

"**Shadow Shuriken Technique!" **Three dozen voices cried simultaneously. The couple hundred shuriken became a couple thousand and they were all aiming for the Snake Sannin. Just as his legs tensed to jump away from the path of destruction, I appeared behind him, hand seal sequence already finished.

"**Water Release: Syrup Trap!"** I unleashed a torrent of the thick liquid directly at the feet of the traitor, trapping him. A second later the area was absolutely destroyed by thousands of shuriken bombarding the branch. We jumped back and regrouped.

"Think we got him?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I very highly doubt it. If we did, every single god in existence is smiling down on us" I replied. The dust settled and where there was once a Snake, there was a simple pile of mud.

"Kukukuku. Oh yes! Very well done, boys. What a devastating combination from two genin. You might entertain me after all. I still have some time." A sinister voice whispered right in my ear. I grabbed Naruto and instantly 'Body-Flickered' away just as hurricane force winds slammed into our previous position. The snake rose out of the branch, a crazed smile on his face. "Very well done indeed."

'_I didn't sense him at all! This is bad. This is very, very bad. We need to get team 7 out of here. But we can't out run a Sannin. Fuck! What do I do? Think, Kenta, or all your friends are going to die!'_

I took a calming breathe trying to figure out what to do, my planning interrupted by a feminine voice.

"**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"** Ami appeared behind the Sannin and half a dozen snakes erupted from within the shadows of her kimono. They rushed the Sannin. A wicked smirk appearing on his face. He stood there and let the snakes bite into him in various places. He slowly turned towards our female teammate, a look of horror on her face.

"I see my little Anko has taken her own little protégé. I hope she doesn't hate me too bad after finding out her former master was the one who killed her student." He yanked, hard on the snakes as if they were rope. Ami flew towards the Sannin at an incredible rate. I moved without thinking. I slashed at the snakes connecting her to the Sannin and by a hairs breadth was able to flicker away. Orochimaru turned toward the three of us back together.

"So much promise in you three. The potential is a mile high! It's truly too bad you'll never reach it."

"Naruto! Plan Zeta!" I shouted. Naruto went wide eyed.

"You sure?"

"100%. Do it or we're dead!" Naruto nodded. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing. A split second later his eyes snapped open. Gone were the blue eyes that I'd always been slightly jealous of, replaced by two blood-red crimson orbs. His whisker scars deepened. His teeth elongated. His whole countenance was more feral. Malicious, blood-red chakra erupted from him, two phantom tails waved menacingly. With a cry of defiance a wave of pure energy erupted from the blonde Jinchuriki, then another, and another. A dozen waves fired off in rapid succession. After the last one, the chakra faded and Naruto returned to his normal appearance.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you do, Kyubi brat?"

Naruto, being Naruto smiled cheekily at the dangerous S-Rank Criminal. "Ooooh you know? Broadcasted an emergency signal I designed with Old Man Third and Pervy Sage. Anyone in a twenty-mile radius just felt Kyubi's chakra. That pattern also basically said, HELP ME IM BONED!" Naruto finished with a shout and a stuck out tongue for the Sannin.

Part of me wanted to kill the idiot now, but another, the logical part of my mind wanted to buy him all the ramen he could eat. A pissed of opponent is one that will make mistakes. I only forgot to include one small, yet important detail into my plans; Orochimaru was one, a Sannin. Two, he had been toying with us this entire time. Before I could even finish a blink, Naruto was folded over the fist buried deep in his gut. The look of utter hatred that adorned the snake's face made cold sweat break out across my brow.

"I wasn't finished playing yet, and I haven't given Sasuke his gift, but it looks like play time is over." The Snake hissed. Grabbing Naruto by the throat, he tossed him aside like a ragdoll. His gaze snapped to me. "You're next." And he was in my face. Acting on instinct I attempted to flicker away, but the Snake was too fast. He back handed me sending me careening away. I was able to right myself only to look on in horror as he was barreling towards Ami.

"NO!" I shouted. But it was too late. I watched in slow motion as the Sannin's wind coated hand aimed straight for Ami's heart. I'm not a religious person, but right then I prayed. And they were answered. Beautiful, glorious Sasuke had recovered. Yanking his hands back, the ninja wire attached to the shuriken he had tossed wrapped around the Sannin. A quick sequence of hand seals proceeded the torrent of flames that rushed along the wire, incinerating the Sannin.

I flickered and caught Ami and brought her back out of harm's way before joining up with Sasuke.

"I'm not gay, and even though I've made the jokes I don't think you are. But I'm going to kiss you when we get out of this mess and you're going to enjoy it." I stated to the Uchiha. He snorted.

"A simple thank you is more than enough."

"Thanks, Sasuke. For real. You saved her. Anything you want from me, ask and I will give it to you."

"We'll talk about that once we make it out of here. Heads up, he's coming."

Once more the Snake rose from the ground, his shoulders were shaking. He looked up, golden eyes piercing the ever present gloom. Pure madness danced in those snakelike eyes.

"Very good, Sasuke! Very good! You will make the perfect vessel. Accept my gift now. It will give you the power to kill the one man you want above all others!"

And it happened. Just as I dreamt it. As unnatural as it sounds, Orochimaru's neck extended and shot towards Sasuke faster than I could react. I stared in wide eyed horror as Orochimaru's fangs glistened in the light. Inches from piercing his skin, there was a puff of smoke, and a flash of bubblegum pink. And Sakura's scream tore through her lips as the snake's fangs pierced her neck. Orochimaru's neck retracted, and Sakura collapsed. Silent as the dead.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The Sannin screamed in utter rage. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

'_It's now or never, Kenta. You have one shot. Do it. Don't let anyone down, especially your clan and friends!"_

BoarHareHorseTiger, chakra gathered in my legs, I moved. I appeared behind the Sannin. His snarling visage snapped around and his neck shot forward. From his mouth a sword appeared aiming right at me.

'_Fuck this is going to hurt'_

Chakra gathered once more in my legs and before my feet even touched down I flickered once more, the muscles in my legs protesting violently, but it was worth it. I reappeared in my original position, with the Sannin caught out of position due to his violent rage. I pointed my index finger, aiming right for the bastard's heart.

'**Storm Release: Quick Shot Light Blitz!" **I bellowed the name of my newly learned bloodline technique. In an instant a beam of pure energy erupted from my fingertip and charged towards the Sannin.

'_Kill shot. Game over, bitch'_

Or so I thought. The Sannin once again showed the chasm in skill difference between us. He twisted out of the way, contorting his body inhumanly. But it wasn't for nothing. Even a Sannin can only move so fast, and my technique ripped through his shoulder. He screamed in pain.

I collapsed to the ground, my legs no longer supporting me. The muscles in my legs were definitely torn and couldn't support my body weight anymore.

"Kukukukuku. My, how _interesting_" The Snake hissed, almost lovingly. "The Storm Release Bloodline. Oh you will make a great subject for me to learn from!" The Snake took a menacing step forward towards Sasuke and I, and then another. Suddenly his head snapped west towards the village. "But alas, playtime is over. I have plans that cannot be interrupted by that old monkey. You will receive my gift one day, Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it. I know your pink haired teammate will. If she _survives_ that is. And you, Young Kenta. You _interesssst _me. I will be sure to keep close tabs on you. Farewell for now. Give all my love to Sarutobi and my little Anko! Oh, and one more thing to let my dear old teacher know. If they exams do not continue as normal, I will make the streets of Konoha run red with blood and burn it to the ground." And with those parting words, he sunk into the branch we were standing on, his presence vanishing entirely just as Lord Third, Lord Jiraiya, and two dozen ANBU all swarmed the area.

"Shit! The slippery bastard just got away. I can't feel him anywhere." Lord Jiraiya cursed.

"ANBU! Search the area! He can't have gotten too far! Find him if you're able! I need one with medical training to stay. MOVE!" Lord Third directed his elite forces and they scattered. He turned towards us and his face softened. "I am SO proud of you all. It troubles my soul that you were put in this position in the first place. From the bottom of my heart, please accept my sincerest apologies. I was a soft fool that could have eliminated one of the greatest threats to world years ago, but my fondness for an orphan I basically raised couldn't do it at the time. Please forgive me." And to my utter shock. Lord Third bowed to Sasuke and I.

"Lord Third please! You have nothing to be sorry for! Please don't bow to me, it's so uncomfortable." I hastily reassured our aged leader.

He straigtened up and chuckled slightly. "To go up against an S-Rank opponent and survive. That is something to be proud of." Sasuke and I blushed heavily at the praise. Lord Third looked around and sorrow once more painted his face seeing the state the everyone was in. "Please, tell me what happened."

So we did.

******************************************SH*****************************************

Over the next hour, Sasuke and I told Lord Hokage everything we could remember down to the tiniest of details. When I got to the part about Orochimaru trying to tag Sasuke, a flash of _something_ showed in his eyes but was quickly gone. The medical ANBU by then had Naruto and Sai back on their feet. Ami was relatively unharmed just shaken up. Sakura was a different story.

"I'm sorry, kids, but there's nothing I can do until the seal anchors and stabilizes. Once that happens, then I can seal it away basically for good. She will be the same as she's always been." Lord Jiraiya explained to the group. We all breathed sighs of relief before something the snake said had me anxious again.

"But Lord Jiraiya, Orochimaru said something about IF she survives. He said it as if the thought was out of the realm of possibility!" I frantically explained. Lord Jiraiya let out a bark of laughter.

"Kid, Orochimaru is one for the dramatics. He _loves_ toying with people. Poor little Anko was the first of his test subjects for that cursed mark of his. He gave that to her over a decade ago. He's had all that time to perfect it. If he wants Sasuke to be marked for whatever reason, do you think he'd risk even a small chance of him dying? No. She's going to be in pain, I won't sugarcoat it. But she WILL survive. Trust me."

I nodded feeling much more reassured. Lord Third cleared his throat.

"Jiraiya and I must return back to my office and discuss this latest development and call a council meeting. I trust you all to continue on in these exams and do your best. You heard Orochimaru's threat. For now we must play his game."

We all nodded. "Should we stay with team 7, Lord Third? Just in case…"

He laughed lowly. "I think team 7 will be alright. Aside from your team and Gai's kids, I don't forsee anyone that Sasuke and Sai couldn't handle until their female teammate wakes up. Plus, I have a team of ANBU should there be any more outside interference. Do what you must and complete the exam, Team 11!"

We all saluted our leader and watched as he and Lord Jiraiya quickly disappeared into the gloom. I turned towards Sasuke and Sai. "You two good? I know Lord Third said, but" Sasuke cut me off.

"We'll be fine, Yamanaka. Lord Third is right. We'll find a spot to safely hide Sakura, get our scroll and get to the tower once she's awake. Sai is weird, but he's strong. I'll admit it."

I nodded to the Uchiha and Sai "Take care then. See you in the next round."

With that our team took to the branches and made a beeline for the tower. Two hours later we arrived at the gates. We walked inside and looked around. There was no one to greet us, just a lame poem.

"Well, what now?" I asked my two teammates.

Ami spoke up first. "Open the scrolls."

"Huh?! You sure? That crazy lady said… Oh wait. She did say if we opened them BEFORE we got to the tower! Great job Ami!" Naruto cheered our female teammate on.

We opened the scrolls and they started to smoke, Naruto spoke quickly.

"Toss them on the ground. That's a summoning array!" We did as we were told and a plume of smoke erupted. Once it cleared, Mister Iruka stood before us, a wide smile splitting his face and pride dancing in his eyes.

"Day one? Are you kidding me, guys? You almost broke the record!"

"Does that mean we're first? Hell yeah, team 11 is the best!" Naruto whooped.

"Not quite, Naruto. The Suna team consisting of the Kazekage's kids actually arrived just over an hour ago. They actually did beat the record by three minutes. But you all should be so proud of yourselves. I am!"

We all smiled at our former teacher. We shot the shit with him for a few minutes, he explained the meaning of the poem, then gave us a quick tour. Cafeteria, rooms, baths, training areas, this place had it all! He then bid us farewell and left us to our own devices. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Food, Bath, Bed? Or Bath, Food, Bed?"

Ami and I glanced at one another, giving each other a once over.

"Bath" We said simultaneously.

*****************************************KI******************************************

The next four days went by quickly. Especially since Fú and her teammates arrived the next day. She didn't have a scratch on her so my worry instantly vanished. Then again, the test wasn't exactly hard. We only looked like we'd been wrung and hung out to dry because we had a small clash with an S-Ranked opponent.

The days passed with light training, and Fú hangouts. Sometimes as a group, sometimes just her and I alone. Those were my favorite times. I learned so much about the petite mint haired girl and my feelings for her were rapidly increasing every minute I spent with her. The real world came crashing back at noon on the fifth day. Fú and I were relaxing in my room, playing a game of cat's cradle when a static riddled voice came over a dated loudspeaker.

"The second exam is now over. All contestants report to the main staging area. I repeat, the second exam is now over. All contestants report to the main staging area."

I looked over at Fú and smiled. "Well, princess. Ready to get this party started?"

She laughed loudly and clapped her hands together. "Princess? I could get used to you calling me that. But yes, I'm ready. Let's find our teams and get this party started!"

I jumped to my feet and offered her my hand to help her up. Her small hand fit perfectly in my larger one, and the softness I felt wasn't lost on me either. I hesitated letting her hand go but with reluctance I did. I opened the door and walked right into Naruto.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, stringbean!"

"Psh, that's the best you can do? Seriously Naruto?

Naruto laughed loudly. "Ready to go? Where's your team Fú?"

She shrugged. "Hopefully the fear of the mighty tailed beasts finally offed them. Utterly useless I tell you! They'll meet me in the main area. If not, not my problem."

The four of us made our way to the staging area. If my hand discreetly reached out and grabbed Fú's at one point, well she didn't pull away. Small victories. I grinned and we walked on.

*****************************************HH*****************************************

All in all, 8 teams out of the original 27 managed to pass. Anko wasn't kidding. Her test truly did weed out those that weren't ready. I stood in the center of my two teammates. 8 lines facing our old, but wise and still powerful leader. I may have puffed and preened a bit in pride, but dammit I deserved to! What was most surprising but completely welcomed was half, HALF the teams were the 4 rookie teams. Team 7 had limped their way through the door sometime during the night of the fourth day. Team 10 barely managed, rushing in 10 minutes before the gates locked permanently.

Lord Hokage bust into an old man speech about the true purpose of the Chunin exams, and that's about all I got. I zoned out about 2 minutes into his speech. I couldn't help it! I respected the hell out of the man, but damn was he a dry speaker! I tuned back in when a young man interrupted Lord Third. Rising from his crouched position in front of Lord Hokage he cleared his throat before addressing the 24 of us.

"Um. Congratulations to you all for completing the second exam. My name is Hayate Gekko and I will be proctoring your third and final exam. Normally you'd be released now and escorted out of the woods. However, to be blunt, there's still too many of you so we're going to do a preliminary round right now."

Well, Fuck Me again.

**A/N - That's a wrap. Next Chapter will cover prelims, training month. We're rolling on ahead.**

**This was my first attempt at writing any type of fight scene. I hope I did ok! Please let me know either in a review or a PM on what you liked/didn't like/ideas/thoughts/etc**

**I appreciate each and every review. The good and the bad. Thanks once again for the support so far. **


	8. Chapter 8: Prelims and Secrets

**Hiiiiiii! 3****rd**** update this week! I know for certain the next chapter wont be available until Sunday or Monday. Out of town starting tomorrow :)**

**WARNING! PLEASE, PLEASE READ THESE AUTHOR NOTES! If you decide to skip these quick notes, and get to the end and try and flame me in the comments, I will…. Read your review and pick out any actual criticism, roll my eyes, then delete your comments. Fo sho, yo.**

**I apologize(?) This is a BEAST of a chapter. And I'm not exaggerating. Without the Notes here or at the end of the story, I doubled my longest chapter with just under 25k words. I personally love long chapters, but if you are not one of those people, you've been warned (That's 44 pages single spaced in Word :-O)**

**The first half of this chapter is as expected, tbh. There's a little Kenta showman/drama queen added. He's one for the dramatics and flair. But the rest is prelim stuff. The 2****nd****-ish half of the chapter is full blown all me. I got an idea while taking a smoke break.. It started as something small, then like an avalanche it kept building and building until… Yeah, see first note. BUT, I'm super happy with how it turned out. It's completely unique, I've never seen anything quite like it in another fanfiction. Again, we leave the canon track.. scratch that, derail from canon completely for some sick AU world building and foreshadowing. I'm really, really nervous to see what the response is from you guys. But also excited? This is a big risk, and I'm hoping it pays off and you all love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. OH! Last thing. Even though we go full blown AU this chapter, we're back on track next chapter! This is a canon driven story for sure! I just, wanted to create something different and unique. **

**Ok those were the two big things. Without eating up more space, I really hope you enjoy!**

I listened with one ear to Hayate's explanation of how the preliminaries would play out while I scanned the room in front of me. It looked as though the leaders of our village expected such an outcome. Every notable clan head was in attendance, along with many minor clan heads. I recognized the advisors to Lord Third, as well as some of the more well-known merchants. Over to the right of the raised stage I noticed to very familiar faces and my heart skipped a beat. Standing front and center was Inoichi Yamanaka. My pseudo Uncle and Clan Head. Directly to his left was my father!

'_Uncle and Father are both here to observe! I need to get serious. I can't let either of them down. I'll make you both proud' _I vowed to myself.

"Now, before we begin we're offering the opportunity for anyone who does not feel confident either in their ability to battle one on one, or those too injured to continue to drop out. No trick, no gimmicks. From here on out you are judged solely on your own merit. You teammates will not be penalized." Hayate informed the gathered genin.

'_I don't care if my arm was ripped from my body! No way would I forfeit now. I doubt anyone would pass up thi-'My_ internal rant was cut off and my self-control naturally kicked in to prevent my jaw from dropping open. Not one, not two, FOUR people all raised their hands.

Hayate nodded, "I'll start to my left. You" He pointed at Sai. "What is your name and do you require immediate medical attention?"

The pale teen stepped forward with a slight limp "My name is Sai of team 7. I do require medical attention but it does not have to be this instant. I do not think that I could fight to my potential though as I am. I humbly ask Lord Third's forgiveness for my weakness." He bowed to onlookers and then stood straight up, creepy fake smile plastered on his face.

"Very well, you may wait in the atrium. A team will escort you and the others out of the forest. Now you." Hayate pointed to the suspicious grey haired teen.

"Kabuto, Mister Protor. I too suffered an injury and I do not think I can go 100%. I will not be continuing any longer."

Alarm bells didn't ring in my head, 100 gongs were being smashed with the fervor of an encroaching army. I specifically remembered a certain line that bastard had said.

"_In my defense these exams are harder than they seem. And I'm not really a frontline fighter. I work mainly at the hospital."_

'_No fucking way someone who works primarily at the hospital wouldn't be able to heal themselves from an injury that clearly wasn't life threatening or debilitating. He's hiding something!' _I quickly deduced. I took a look at his teammates who looked as though they could be carved of stone. No reaction, no emotion. Silent and staring straight forward. A wicked smile stretched my face.

'_I've never had a chance to use __**that**__ technique. Let's see how it works on someone who isn't expecting it.' _I cackled internally, plan in place.

I glanced once around at my fellow Konoha comrades to gauge their reactions. Confusion, sympathy, disbelief, and disgust were the most common reactions. My eyes caught sight of the resident genius and I smirked. Shikamaru's usually heavy lidded bored expression was gone, in its place his eyes were sharp and narrowed in suspicion as well.

'_Glad I'm not the only one onto him.'_

Hayate excused Kabuto the same way as Sai before turning to the last two who had voluntarily stepped down. "You two, names and do you require medical attention."

The two glanced at each other before giving Hayate their weird Taki salute. The smaller of the two spoke up. "My name is Doron, my teammate is Gi. We do not require medical attention. Our mission, now that we are no longer required for Miss Fú to continue in the competition, is complete. We will return to Taki and take the next Chunin exams with our _real_ third teammate." He was barely able to contain the disgust he felt towards Fú contained.

Hayate frowned but nodded, "If that is what you want, you may join the other two and await your escort."

"No need for that, Sir Hayate. I will personally escort the four Genin to the edge of the forest." A jonin captain supplied as he stepped forward. He was the Taki Jonin Captain.

"You still have one student in the competition. Do you not want to wait and at least see if she moves onto the final round?" Hayate's frown deepened. There was a low buzz of voices coming from the stage, no doubt rumors flying freely between noble lips.

"No. Lord Shibuki has faith in her ability. She will send word if she advances. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave now." His clipped reply came, followed by a deep bow to Lord Third and his entourage. He straitened, turned on his heel and marched out the door, his two students in tow.

I stared at Fú, unshed tears were dancing in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head. My heart was aching to rush over and comfort her. The low, feral growl, rumbling behind me indicated Naruto wasn't pleased with the situation either. I continued to watch Fú. After a few moments, her head snapped to attention. She stood tall and proud. Shoulders back, head held high. Though her eyes were still damp, and a few tears had managed to escape, her spessartite orbs held a steely resolve. Despite the situation, I felt a smile cross my lips and a faint blush had started to creep up my face.

'_My Gods, is she gorgeous. How much stronger can you be, Fú?' _I continued to admire her profile before I was snapped back to reality by a poke to my back. I subtly glanced back at Naruto, who despite being completely oblivious to a certain female's feelings for him, seemed to read me like an open book. He waggled his eyebrows and nudged his head towards Fú before closing his eyes and imitating kissing someone. I rolled my eyes at his antics and turned back around. His barely subdued snickering clued me in onto the fact he knew exactly what I was thinking. I sighed before tuning Hayate back in.

"If there is no one else that wants to retire, then we will begin immediately. You'll notice the screen behind me and to my right. Before each match it will randomly select two individuals and display the names. The two contestants will join me on the arena where the match will begin on my signal. Are there any questions?" No one raised a hand or voiced a concern. This part was pretty straight forward. "No? Then will you turn your attention to the board as it announces the first match."

We all looked up and saw the screen light up. Two blank, rectangular boxes were all that could be seen. On Hayate's commander, all the contestants' names began to cycle rapidly through the two boxes. Seconds later, they stopped abruptly.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi of the Leaf please stay in the arena, everyone else, please proceed up the stairs to the observation deck. The first match will start once the floor is clear!"

****************************************KY*******************************************

As soon as Hayate finished his sentence I rushed forward and grabbed Fú's hands and pulled her with me. A small 'eep' escaped her in surprise, followed by delighted laughter. I turned around and grinned at the small but deadly kunoichi.

"You'll be watching these matches with us. No way am I letting you be alone and get stuck in your head over the fucking _assholes_." I growled out. We were up the stairs now and marching over to join the rest of my team and Konoha rookies. At some point (or were they up here the entire time) our Jonin captains had arrived and were scattered about the observation deck.

Fú finally had enough of me dragging her along and she rushed to my side and leaned into me. The warmth of her small frame sent fire coursing through my veins. She looked up at me with a small but genuine smile. "Thank you, Kenta" she said quietly. "Meeting you and your team has been the only bright spot in my life. I'll always be thankful to you."

I frowned at her omission but quickly wiped it off my face. Fú didn't need pity. She was too strong of character to ever want anyone to pity her. She'd probably castrate me if she ever thought I was pitying her. I grinned down at her. "Well, Fú Bear, I don't know how you did it, but you somehow wrapped me around those dainty little fingers of yours. I am yours, mi'lady." I laughed loudly at the adorable blush that erupted on her cheeks. My laughter quickly became a coughing fit as her elbow was driven into my gut.

"D-don't say such weird things, Kenta!" She stammered out, her blush deepening. I quickly recovered from my coughing fit and let go of her hand, wrapping my arm around her slender shoulders and leaned down so I was a hair's breadth away from her ear.

"I may say weird or strange things, but I never lie. And especially to you, Fú Bear, I will never, ever lie." I whispered. Her small body slightly quivering from my breath tickling her ear. I waited with bated breath for her to react violently or reject me. The smile that lit up my face by her next words would be a day I'd always remember.

'_I have NO idea where all this confidence is coming from, but I'm going with it!' _I mentally pumped myself up.

She snuggled in closer, face the shade of the deep crimson of a setting sun and muttered "Smooth Talker," before a small smile crept onto her beautiful face. Our moment was interrupted as we approached the large group of Genin and Jonin Captains.

"KENTA AND FÚ, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-URK!" Naruto's song once again interrupted, this time courtesy of Sakura, my NEW best friend.

"Thank you, Sakura." I smiled warmly at the pink haired kunoichi. She returned my smile with a mischievous smirk.

"That was only because he was singing too loud, had it been an inside voice I would have let him finish. You two looked absolutely adorable walking up here." She practically squealed. I laughed loudly at my friend's antics. I then glanced over and noticed that the first match was about to begin. Almost forgetting my plan, I gave Fú's shoulder a firm squeeze before I turned to face the two competitors down below fully. I smiled menacingly and turned my head slightly to address the group that had gathered closer to watch the first bout.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if my suspicions prove correct, which they usually are. This one backed by a fellow genius rookie, then you're all about to witness the biggest train wreck in history. Please observe."

I made the familiar handseal made famous by the Mind-Body Switch technique, however, I then twisted my hands so that the seal was inverted. Taking my aim at Sasuke's opponent, I molded my chakra to the precise level it needed to be at.

"**Yamanaka Clan Style: Aphrodite's Influence" **I quietly said. The technique took flight, like a gentle breeze on a crisp spring afternoon. The invisible cloud of pure yin chakra covered the distance quickly but gracefully. Reaching its target, it began to warp Yoroi in its haze of euphoria. I grinned savagely when I felt the technique take hold. Now to watch.

"You may as well just give up, boy. You stand no chance of defeating me. Give up, or die, for I-"Yoroi abruptly cut off. His entire posture tensing before relaxing like a man who'd just spent hours in the hot springs of Tea Country. He focused on Sasuke and a manic smile lit his face up. "YES! I will kill you Uchiha! I will kill you and prove to Master Orochimaru that I should be his chosen one! ME! Not some freak with a bloodline!"

I grinned in savage triumph and stole a glance towards Lord Third and the other elites of the village. Shock was the most prominent, but _confirmation_ shone in the eyes of the ones who deal in information and counter-espionage. So, I wasn't the only one with suspicions.

"What the hell did you do, Kenta?!" Naruto yelled.

I laughed. "A simple, but effective technique my dad developed. 'Aphrodite's Influence' creates a euphoric haze around the target. It whispers in their mind and promises their one true desire to be fulfilled if they tell the world their darkest desires." I glanced over the group we had gathered and laughed again, louder this time at the looks my explanation generated.

"Don't worry, it's not as dangerous as it sounds. It's a simple D-Rank technique. It's actually got a very high rate of failure. One reason my technique took hold is because it was completely unexpected. His mental defenses were wide open. Second, based on his confession, his heart is full of ambition and greed, the two emotions that particular technique feeds on."

This seemed to relax everyone in the vicinity, though Cpt Kakashi's curious eyes met mine. "Two questions. What made you decide to use that technique just now? If any other words would have left his lips, you could have been disqualified for tampering. You may still be actually. Two, for what purpose is that technique usually executed? I'm curious because it's clearly not a battlefield technique."

I eyed the silver haired cyclops warily. My assurance in their guilt was so certain I hadn't even THOUGHT about what the consequences would be if I was wrong. Or even if I was right as Cpt Kakashi pointed out. I reflected back on my actions over the last few days, even weeks, searching for the answer. I glanced around the gathering of people and my eyes landed on Fú, and clarity came to me.

I met the single onyx eye with conviction. "I got cocky. Plain and simple. The thought that I was wrong never crossed my mind for second. It was a rash and illogical conclusion. I should have brought my suspicions to my first in line superior officer rather than taking matters into my own hands. My assuredness came from that man's teammate. The one who dropped out. Kabuto Yakushi. We've had several interactions with him over the course of the exam and every single word out of his mouth set warning bells off with me and my gut told me it wasn't without merit. Yoroi's confession is the what my gut was trying to tell me. I believe that entire team, not just Yoroi, is associated with Orochimaru. Kabuto though is more dangerous than he lets on." I took a deep breath but before I could continue Shikamaru jumped in.

"I agree." He drawled. "As troublesome as it is, I've been suspicious of this Kabuto guy as well. He had these cards with information about every Genin competing in the exams. Classified information. Information no normal Genin should have access to. He's a spy. That is my conclusion as well."

I smiled gratefully at the Nara genius. Cpt Kakashi spoke up again. "I can understand all that, and just by the limited evidence you've supplied I'd have a tail on him within the hour. But, that doesn't explain why you went about it in the way you did with that technique, Kenta."

At this I smiled sheepishly. "I, uh, well. You see, I, uh." Naruto jumped in.

"Because Kenta is a goddamn drama queen who thrives on his big elaborate schemes!" Naruto loudly declared. Seeing the look of indignation on my face he faced me fully, finger pointing accusingly at me. "What?! It's true! You're the one who has spent three, THREE MONTHS, planning on the best way to reveal to your clan the technique you developed! You admitted, and I quote you directly, idiot, you wanted to "shock and wow your entire clan at your amazing accomplishment." I repeat. Drama. Queen!" He finished with a victorious smirk my way.

"Traitor!" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. A cheeky grin was all I got in reply. The musical giggle from the mint haired kunoichi beside me helped ease my bad mood a bit. She leaned up and got as close to my ear as she could reach.

"I think it's cute." She whispered. Ok, bad mood gone. I smiled brightly. I cast a glance down at my uncle and father, their heads were together whispering rapidly. The small smile on both their faces made my stomach do a backflip.

'_Did they hear? Of course they did it was Naruto talking. What are they saying? I hope father doesn't yell at me for keeping it secret for this long.' _Judging by their smiles, I kept the hope alive that they weren't, in face mad. A throat clearing caught my attention. I turned towards Kakashi and he gave me that irritating eye smile thing he does.

"Anything else, Kenta? That's it?" His Onxy eye locked onto mine and I saw that there was no point in trying to bullshit my way out of this one.

I sighed, resigned to my fate of torment. I gave what I thought was coherent reply, but I was wrong.

"What was that, Kenta? You'll have to speak loudly and clearly. Getting old over here, hearing isn't what it used to me." Kakashi sing-songed with that infuriating smile of his.

"I said. I may have been trying to impress someone!" I growled out. Louder than I had intended in my embarrassment.

Throaty chuckles and high pitched giggles filled the air, my face flushed and my ears burned.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now answer my second question please." Kakashi cheerily 'asked.'

"Are you serious? You know exactly why my father developed that technique" I hissed, my frustration at the one-eyed Jonin reaching its peak.

"I forgot." Kakashi casually shrugged.

Grinding my teeth, I took a calming breathe that did absolutely nothing to calm to me down. "It's a technique that's employed when all the normal means of interregation aren't working." I bit out.

"How do you mean?" This question came from Fú. My irritation at the infuriating Jonin was quelled just by the sound of her voice.

I smiled down at her. "Well, Fú Bear, say you have a prisoner. Sleep deprivation. Starvation. Dehydration. Torture. Nothing is working. You're at your wits end. What do you do? You flip the script and come from the opposite direction. The prisoner is expecting more torture. You use this technique and send a rush of euphoria into their system, whispers of freedom caressing your subconscious. You give in to the only thing it asks for you and tell your deepest desire to your captors."

"What good does that do? That isn't the information you want." Kakashi innocently asked.

My irritation was back tenfold. "You now have a key piece of information. Potentially something that can completely break them. You just put a chip in the armor and you can now begin hammering away until you break the shell. CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET ON WITH THESE FIGHTS?!" Losing my cool, I bellowed to no one in particular. Fú interlocked her tiny hand with mine and gave me a comforting squeeze. I instantly calmed back down. This little vixen had cast some kind of spell on me. That's the only explanation.

Lord Hokage's voice cut through the inane chatter that had started up at my loss of composure and silenced the room. "Well we've all been thourouly entertained and enlightened. Yes, I agree… Let us continue. ANBU! Take this-"

"Wait, Lord Third!" Sasuke's voice cutting him off. "I apologize, but this _thing_ insulted my honor and my clan. I humbly request you let the fight continue and allow me to soften him up for Mister Ibiki and his team." Sasuke bowed slightly to Lord Third.

Lord Third took all of one second to make his decision. "Done. Just hold back enough to keep him alive. Hayate! Begin the match!"

I focused my attention on Yoroi to see what his reaction would be. Even hiding behind dark eyeglasses, his gaze was frantically searching for a way out. Sweat rolled down his brow in torrents. Hearing his verdict, his gaze locked onto Sasuke. Fingers twitching, ready to fight for his life. The vindictive pleasure that had clouded my brain earlier was back in full force. The one thing I despise above all others are traitors to our amazing village. I itched to see him suffer.

"Sasuke are you ready?" Hayate asked. He received a curt nod, Sasuke's eyes narrowing dangerously. "Then begin!" Hayate jumped back to the edge of the arena.

Sasuke tensed, but Yoroi had started moving before Hayate had called start. His hands flashing quickly through a set of seals, his hands igniting in a menacing blue aura.

"If I'm dying today, I'm taking Lord Orochimaru's pet down with me!" The desperate traitor bellowed. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Yoroi quickly closed the distance and once within striking range lashed out with a chakra coated hand. Sasuke effortlessly dodged, using a move that looked FAR too familiar.

"YOU GOD DAMN THIEF! DON'T STEAL MY MOVES!" I bellowed.

The "SHH" I got was loud enough to make my ears ring, considering it came from two dozen voices. I grumbled to myself about thieving Uchiha's but focused on the match.

Sasuke's stolen evasive maneuver put him on Yoroi's right. While he spun gracefully out of the way, his foot lashed out, tripping the spy up. Yoroi was sent tumbling to the floor face first. Sasuke spun on his heel, raised his leg above well above his head and sent his heel crashing down in a bruising heel drop into the small of the traitor's back. Yoroi cried out in pain. But Sasuke wasn't done, he was just getting started if the look of fury on his face was anything to go on.

Yoroi crashed into the stone floor and hit with such force that he bounced slightly off the stone. A second graceful spin put Sasuke at the head of the traitor. As he reached the apex of his bounce off the concrete, Sasuke's foot connected solidly with the chin of the traitor. He rose into the air, like some human puppet being yanked into an upright position by the master pulling the strings. Sasuke immediately dropped to all fours, and as gravity began to pull the spy back to the ground Sasuke sent yet another bone crushing kick right into Yoroi's jaw. The force was enough to launch him into the air. Sasuke disappeared in a burst of speed appearing in the shadow of his airborne opponent.

"Everything else is all original" Sasuke boasted.

What followed next was a very impressive display of flexibility and technique. The last Uchiha unleashed a brutal 6-combo flurry of kicks on all sides to the spy. The sounds of bones shattering was heard more than once. Sasuke's onslaught ended with a powerful rolling heel drop straight into the gut of his bruised, battered and broken enemy. Yoroi was sent rocketing towards earth and crashed to the unforgiving stone floor beneath him, the impact strong enough to slightly crack the stone. The beating finally ended with a final, devastating gravity aided axe kick to the traitor's abdomen. Bloody spittle forcefully erupted from his mouth. Sasuke jumped back and stared at his opponent impassively. The anger at the insult to his heritage burned out.

Hayate quickly flickered over to check on the wheezing, broken body of Yoroi. "He's alive. Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!"

The declaration was met by thunderous applause and cheers. Sasuke turned to Lord Hokage and the other delegates and offered a polite bow before casually returning to the observation deck.

I whistled in appreciation at the display. Moments later Sasuke rejoined the group to many congratulations for the impressive display. He nodded politely once in recognition before noticing the fist I had extended his way.

"Nice one, dude. Even if you are a thief." I smirked slightly.

Sasuke looked down once more at the fist awaiting acknowledgement. Instead I got a "Hn" and the bastard turned and leaned against the railing. I gnashed my teeth, the vein in my forehead throbbing dangerously. Just then I had a flashback to a couple days ago. My scowl quickly fading as I rushed the Uchiha. I was in striking distance before he noticed my presence and in moments… I planted a big, sloppy wet kiss right on his cheek. I then quickly retreated before his brain could comprehend what happened. When it did, his face skipped all stages of coloring straight to purple.

"YAMANAKA! What th-"

"I told you, Uchiha, in the forest. If we escaped that mess alive that I was going to give you a kiss and you were going to like it." I grinned in triumph. "Maybe next time you won't be a dick and just give a fist bump back, neh?"

In a surprising move a snort escaped Sasuke's lips before his scowl was back in place. "You ever do that again and I'll gut you."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and joined Naruto in his loud laughter. Soon the entire room erupted and it was Lord Third who finally reined us back in.

"Quite amusing, young ones. Now, ANBU, please take the other all but suspected traitor an-"

"Lord Third, Please wait!" I called out. I flickered to my leader and knelt down. "Every single Genin here has worked hard to improve our skills since we graduated. If you arrest Misumi now, that will leave one person without an opponent. If it were me I'd feel cheated and that I got a free pass to the finals while everyone else had to prove their merit. Plus, you'd be denying one person the absolute honor of fighting and showing their skills not only in front you, Lord Third, but all of the powerful men and women behind. You can't be so cruel as to deny a bright, budding up-and-coming star that honor. So, please. Arrest Misumi after his match. Please, Lord Third." I finished my passionate speak with my best, and blinding smile directed directly at our wizened leader.

In return, I received the MOST unimpressed stony face I'd ever seen in my life. My smile slipped a little but I kept the puppy dog eyes on full blast. Finally a snort escaped Lord Third's lips.

"You're a Yamanaka, Young Kenta. Work on your manipulation tactics. That was pathetic. Fine. I won't arrest him until after he's fought." I jumped up with a cheer, bowed to my leader, and flickered back to my rightful position next to Fú.

He pinned Misumi with a stare, the audible gulp actually echoed in the large room. "You will not try anything. You will wait until your name appears, and you fill fight your opponent as planned. I'll even sweeten the deal, if you manage to defeat who you are paired with, I will tell Ibiki to go easy on you."

Misumi nodded his head so frantically and forcefully, a part of me wondered if he wasn't trying to snap his own neck. After holding this gaze for another 5 seconds, Lord Third turned to Hayate and bid him continue.

Clearing his throat and fending off a coughing fit, Hayate pulled everyone's attention towards the board. The name roulette began and again, everyone silently praying they were next.

Sakura Haruno V. Shikamaru Nara

"Cha! I'm up! Best of luck to you Shikamaru. I'm going to kick your ass!" And Sakura leapt over the railing and down to the arena.

Shikamaru's shitty posture became even shittier. Any further and he'd fold in half. "What a drag. I have to fight a girl." He muttered. Or so he thought he had as we all heard the enraged bellow from the arena.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIKAMARU? ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME? COME DOWN HERE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

He sighed once more, pathetically before slowly making his way down to the arena. Taking the stairs slow and with meticulous care.

Everyone had had enough of the dramatics.

"Shikamaru Nara, you have 3 seconds to reach the arena or you will forfeit your match." Hayate's unimpressed voice drawled.

THAT seemed to perk the Nara up a bit. "Wait? You mean I can forfeit? Hmmm. Tempting." He picked up the pace and made it to the arena as the timer reached zero. "Troublesome. My Mom would nag me if I forfeited now. She'd nag until the next exams rolled around in six months. Not worth it."

Hayate wasted no time. He cleared his throat a few times "Sakura are you ready?"

"CHA!" Was the energetic reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Shikamaru are you ready?"

"No."

"BEGIN!"

I'd seen a lot of things in my young but adventure filled life. The instant change in Shikamaru took the cake as the most phenomenal. As soon as Hayate called begin, his heavy lidded eyes sharpened, his gaze narrowed, his shitty posture got a little less shitty. This was mission mode Shika. He'll bitch and complain until the cows come home, but when push comes to shove he'll do what he needs to.

Sakura made the first move, charging straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru crouched to the ground while simultaneously making the rat sign. His shadow lashed out, extending rapidly aiming straight for Sakura. Sakura, on a dime, bolted to her left, avoiding the Nara's shadow.

I whistled low in appreciation at that move. Naruto looked at me odd. "What? Sure it was a nice dodge but it wasn't anything special?

I rolled my eyes and explained. "No, Naruto. It wasn't "just a dodge." She instantly molded and directed her charka to her leg, reinforced her muscles and joints with the precise amount while simultaneously pushing the exact amount needed out of her foot to turn that sharply running full speed. Her control… It's flawless."

Naruto was left gaping at my explanation, as were a few others. Sakura had come a long way. I was excited to see where she'd go next. We focused back on the match.

After dodging at a 90 degree angle, Sakura continued her charge. Shika abandoned his position and fled from the enraged pink haired kunoichi. He withdrew half a dozen kunai and launched them at Sakura. Sakura countered by swiftly and efficiently dodging or deflecting the deadly throwing blades. After the last deflection she launched her kunai back at the shadow user. Immediately after the kunai left her hand she raced through a set very familiar hand seals. Instantly 2 sets of triplets appeared to either side of her. Shika dodged the thrown kunai with ease. Seeing her tactic he smirked and stood his ground.

"Really Sakura? Illusionary clones? That's the basic of th-" He cut off abruptly, eyes widening in panic and darting from side to side. Abandoning trying to find the real from the fakes, he threw 7 shuriken, 1 for each Sakura. All 7 passed straight through, dispelling the illusion.

"SHHHHAAAAANARRROOOO!" Sakura's war cry was followed by her fist connecting solidly with the Nara heir's face. He was sent rocketing across the room. He hit the stone floor, hard, and rolled a few more feet. Sakura stared down at her fist in wonderment before turning to were Shikamaru landed. She smirked and got ready to finish her fight.

****************************************AK******************************************

"Amazing" I whispered. "Absolutely incredible."

"W-what's going on?" Ino asked confused. "That's not Sakura. That can't be Sakura! She cannot have gotten that good since we graduated."

Ami was grinning from ear to ear, her excitement for friend's success palpable. "She's come a long way. She's absolutely throttling Shikamaru using nothing but the basics we learned in the academy!" There was a touch of wonder and awe in Ami's voice.

"I don't get it. Why did Lazy Ass go from all cocky to freaking out when she made those clones? What gives, huh?" Naruto asked equally as confused as Ino.

The Illusion Mistress of Konoha took up the explanation. "Normally, the illusionary clone is used as a split second diversion to confuse your enemies. It's not made for prolonged tactics, especially in the unconventional method that Miss Haruno used it. In a forward charge like that it _should_ be extremely easy to differentiate the illusion from the user. There's _usually_ a breakdown and flaws are easily picked out."

"Usually?" Naruto asked.

Cpt Kurenai nodded. "The concentration and chakra control required to maintain perfect synchronization is… well that's near Jonin level control."

Several gasps escaped and every single person on the balcony turned to stare at the pink haired civilian born. Sakura piqued the interests of a number of people. Including a certain dark haired genius.

I stole a glance towards Ino and was pleased to see the look of confusion and curiosity. After seeing Ami in action, maybe, just maybe, she might start questioning her life choices. I could only hope and dream, it was Ino's decision where she went from this point moving forward. I couldn't miss the golden opportunity to ruffle her feathers though. I still owed her for the feminine comment she made before the first exam. Yes, I'm petty and hold grudges, sue me!

"Jeez, Ino, look at that. A kunoichi who takes her craft seriously. Kind of amazing seeing what putting in some effort can do. What truly baffles me is the hours of exercising and 5000 calories she eats a day haven't made her muscular or fat! Didn't you tell Cpt Asuma you couldn't do more than 30 pushups or you'd look like man? Huh. Guess that's not true. Ami, how many pushups do you do a day?"

"200" Ami offhandedly replied, eyes glued to the battlefield.

"200?! Wow Ami, you're so not muscular at all! What's your secret?!"

She glanced my way and sent me a knowing smirk. "I'm a girl, idiot. We don't get muscular without taking male hormones."

"Ah. That explains so much. Thanks for sharing that incredibly enlightening and not at all well-known fact." I sarcastically praised. I glanced at Ino again, expecting to see her red-faced and ready to lay into me. I had to do a double take. Instead of getting angry, Ino was glancing around the room, taking in the appearance of every female warrior in the room. She then looked down at her own body and frowned. Her attention returned to the fight as the two seemed ready to start their second exchange. I turned back as well, a small, genuine smile on my face.

'_Come on, cousin! Open your eyes! Stop being an idiot!'_

***************************************Ba Dum***************************************

Shikamaru pushed himself to his feet. Rubbing his jaw and testing if Sakura had indeed broken it. He fixed his calculating gaze on the petite terror he had to somehow take down. He closed his eyes for a second, muttering under his breath. Sakura, seeing a window pumped charka to her legs and took off like a missile towards the planning Nara. Shika's eyes snapped opened as his hands were already reaching for the pouches on his hips. He tossed 4 kunai in rapid succession and his hand once more dove into the depths of his equipment pouch.

Sakura seamlessly dodged one, two, three, four Kunai and smirked. The smirk quickly morphed into a look of horror as the fourth kunai she had just narrowly avoided glowed ominously. As quick as she could, she abandoned her charge and fled the glowing kunai, narrowly avoiding the explosion that just rocked the arena. As soon as she landed, Sakura was engulfed by a smoke cloud courtest of the smoke bomb Shikamaru had perfectly planned and timed.

The second the smoke bomb erupted, Shikamaru crouched low and hands once again folded into the rat sign. He closed his eyes once more. Four heartbeats later he opened his eyes and his shadow surged forward in a seemingly random direction. We all looked on in confusion as the shadow barreled towards nothing. Just as the shadow reached the fringe of the smoke cloud a second explosion rocked the left side of the arena and Sakura's form burst from the smoke cloud to the right. She landed in a crouch but instantly stiffened.

"Shadow Possession Technique Successful" the bored drawl of Shikamaru rang out. The entire room had been so silent that Shikamaru's normal voice sounded like a shout. Sakura proved her remarkable improvement during the first half of the exchange, but Shikamaru controlled the fight the moment Sakura sent him flying. She did amazingly. Better than anyone in the room expected her to. But despite his overly lazy demeanor, Shikamaru was a tactical genius and would always be 20 or more steps ahead of you.

Shikamaru rose out of his crouch and wiped the layer of sweat from his brow; Sakura copied his movements precisely. "Troublesome, woman. You gave me a hell of a fight. I'm sorry to say though that it's over. I'd rather not deal with my mother for the next week." He sighed. Reaching down to his left side he rummaged in the equipment pouch, making a show out of it. Sakura did the same, though her hands were grabbing nothing but thin air.

"You know what happens next Sakura. I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to keep throwing these at non-vital areas until you surrender. Please just surrender now so I don't look like a total jerk. Explaining that to Mom would be a drag." Shikamaru emphasized his point by flourishing the three shuriken in a hypnotic manner.

Sakura was red-faced and struggling to break free, but it was useless. While she had made great strides, and her chakra control was next level, years of neglect and punishing her body added on to only taking her training serious over the last 6 months left her with paltry reserves. Shika, on the other hand, came from generations upon generations of proudly lazy shinobi. Even had he not ever pursued a career as a shinobi, he would still have reserves larger than his civilian counterparts. He could hold her long enough to turn her into a pin cusion.

Sakura struggled for a few more minutes, tears of frustration threatening to fall. Shikamaru sighed and raised the first shuriken, flicking it lazily at Sakura. It whizzed by her head, slicing a few strands of pink hair and nicking her ear. Her eyes flew wide and she stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. Shika's eyes hardened.

"I'm not playing around anymore Sakura. You're delaying the inevitable." He raised another Shuriken "This time I won't intentionally miss."

The tears she had been holding back finally fell. In a voice laced with emotion, she spoke quietly but loud enough for those in the room to hear.

"Mister Proctor, I surrender."

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate called out.

Shika ended his technique immediately and Sakura collapsed in a boneless heap. Sobs wracked her body. Ami was instantly by her friend's side and, to my shock Ino. The two girls consoled their pink haired friend. Finally getting her to her feet and bringing her to the viewing area, the continued whispering words or encouragement.

I turned to Naruto who was vibrating with energy and looking like a kicked puppy. "I feel so bad for Sakura, ya know? She tried so hard. I want to give her a hug or something, ya know." The subdued voice was a clear indicator that Sakura's turmoil was really affecting him.

"I know, Naruto. Me too. Let the girls do their thing though. You know we'd only say something stupid and upset her more. We'll talk to her later. I still want to ask her how she's doing after getting that seal from Snake bastard."

Naruto nodded. Hayate called the room to direct their attention to the board once more and name roulette kicked off once more.

Tenten V Temari

************************************Same Fight****************************************

In the end, it was just a horribly mismatched fight for our older comrade. She wielded her weapons with grace, elegance, and deadly precision. Doesn't do much good though when none of them could come within 10ft of our opponent. As Tenten was carted off to the infirmary, Sakura finally joined the rest of us. Her emotions back in control.

"Sorry for crying everyone. I was just so frustrated. I trained so hard and thought I'd win that." She saw our looks and barreled on. "Don't give me empty words or reassurance. I know I've gotten stronger. I'm not giving up. It doesn't make it any less frustrating."

We all nodded at her words. Naruto stepped forward looking unsure. "Sakura? Can I at least give you a hug? You still look like you need one." He asked timidly, fearing her reaction.

Sakura smiled and nodded "Sure Naruto."

Naruto's face lit up and he barreled into the girl, lifting her up and spinning her around in a bear hug. Sakura laughed delightedly. "Better?" Naruto asked, smiling bright.

She giggled once more. "Better. Thanks Naruto."

He gave her mock salute and returned to his original spot.

"So, still got a crush on Sakura?" I asked, my turn to waggle my eyebrows.

Naruto snorted. "Nah. I still think she's pretty, but we're just friends. I think we'd kill each other at some point. We're too similar."

I nodded in agreement "Yeah, you probably would." I sent a wink to the blue haired girl that had slowly been drifting our way. Hinata blushed deeply but sent me a grateful smile.

The shuffling noises could be heard and we all looked up at the screen.

"HELL YES! FINALLY!" Naruto cheered wildly.

I looked at the two names that had appeared and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Ooooohhh. But **I **wanted to be the one to beat him to within an inch of his life!" I whined.

Naruto, who was perched on the railing ready to jump down turned around and grinned at me "I'll dedicate one of the bruises I give him to you!"

"Deal!" Fú laughed at our antics. She looked up at me and winked. By now Naruto was waiting impatiently in the arena and Hinata had taken his place, worry marring her doll-like features.

I leaned down and whispered to Hinata. "Don't worry, you and I both know Naruto is strong. He's going to make the beating Sasuke gave look like a love tap." I gave her a hip bump to drive the point home.

She smiled and nodded but her eyes never left her blonde crush. I turned back to Fú. "At this rate we might be facing each other. Hopefully you'll stay to watch me take the crown." I playfully joked. She puffed up to her full height of a whopping 4'10".

"If we do fight, you'll be the one being carted off on a stretch I'll have you know." I grinned at her bravdo and pulled her up next to me. She seemed to relax into my side. Definetely the perfect fit. I glanced up once more at the names on the screen and sighed once more. I really did want to beat his ass.

Naruto V Misumi

**************************************HH********************************************

"Naruto, are you ready?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Traitor, I don't care. Begin!"

Naruto barreled forward and closed the distance rapidly, fist cocked back. Now in striking distance, he opened the match with a straight jab, Misumi put up his guard to block the attack, but his eyes widened in shock as Naruto stopped mid-punch and dropped to the ground. Sliding between the taller man's legs, he shot up and in an instant delivered a strong open palm strike to the middle of the traitors back. Misumi was sent stumbling forward from the force behind the attack.

I grinned, knowing exactly what Naruto was planning. I leaned down so both girls could hear me "You two are in for a treat. You'll get to see why Naruto is quickly becoming one of the most feared Genin in the last decade." Both girls looked at me in surprise. Fú turned back to watch and cheer, Hinata did the same but with a look of excitement now.

"Ha! You suck, dude. You're what, like 40? Think you'd be able to handle a 12 year old. Oh well, looks like scary scar head won't be going easy on you." Naruto's carefree smile turned into a savage smirk.

Misumi fell for Naruto's taunting and charged forward without a plan. Naruto tensed, ready to counter. Misumi unleashed a barrage of sloppy punches and kicks that Naruto was easily able to block, counter or dodge. He yawned loudly.

"You really suck! I'm bored. Guess I'll end this." Misumi's eyes narrowed dangerously as Naruto charged. Naruto feinted a right hook and using the forward momentum brought his leg whipping around at an incredible rate, aiming right for Misumi's exposed ribs. If that connected, he'd have a couple fractures at minimum. Surprisingly he was able to get his guard up in time. He locked Naruto's leg in a vice grip, and what happened next I could only describe as unnatural.

Misumi's arms and legs begin winding around Naruto's legs and torso. The presumably boneless man had Naruto in a precarious position. He'd managed to wrap his way up Naruto's torso, and around his neck. He had one of Naruto's arms trapped and the other struggled fruitlessly to pry the rubber man away from his neck.

"I know who this kid is and what he means to you, Sarutobi! Let me go with a promise that you'll let me escape. Do it, or I'll snap his neck right here and now!" The desperation in the man's voice was clear as spittle was flying from his mouth. He was breathing like a cornered wild animal as his eyes darted around the room. Dozens of Jonin level shinobi were tensing, ready to move on their leader's order. The sound of groaning metal reached my ears and I looked down in shock. Sweet little Hinata had such a death grip on the railing that it was being crushed. Solid Steel! I put my hand on top of the heiresses and leaned down.

"Have faith" I whispered. "Naruto is 100% in control of this fight. I promise you." I leaned back and sent her a reassuring smile. Her grip eased slightly but worry still pinched her face.

"Well! Promise me! Promise me now or the boy dies! I swear I'll do it!" He was now only speaking to Lord Third who looked on the scene impassively. Gasps erupted from the room at Lord Third's next works.

"No."

A weird gurgling sound could be heard and we all looked at Naruto who was laughing in the man's chokehold. He said something but no one could understand it. Misumi must have loosened his grip just slightly.

"What did you say, brat?!"

"I said," Naruto took a deep breathe "KONOHA DOESN'T NEGOTIATE WITH TRAITORS, IDIOT!"

Naruto made a one handed hand seal and Misumi froze. Naruto grinned in triumph.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" The strained question forcefully asked by the traitor.

"Paralysis seal. When I gave you that love tap on the back I wrote it." Naruto was cackling like a mad man, I was grinning from ear to ear, especially at his next move. I absolutely loved this kid's pranks. They always got the best reactions.

Naruto lifted up his shirt for the entire room to see. Stuck to his skin were 6, high grade explosive tags. A single one of those tags had enough force to easily collapse a large building if placed in the right part. Cries of disbelief and pleas to not do what he planned fell on deaf ears.

"Bye-Bye, traitor. Catch ya later!" Naruto continued his mad cackling as the tags simultaneously began to glow. Screams became more frantic.

"NARUTO!" The tormented shriek tore from Hinata's throat. Her voice sounding raw. A flash of light and the room erupted in heat and smoke. Hinata's cries of anguish were COMPLETELY killing my mood. She was kind, sweet, and gentle. But when it came to Naruto, I guess not too bright. I gentle laid my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. Eyes full of sorrow for her lost love she never got to confess to. I smiled warmly at her and pointed to her eyes, then to the floor. She didn't seem to understand.

"Activate your eyes and look down." I grinned at her once more. The look of disbelief vanished as her eyes activated and her gaze dropped to the floor. A choked laugh came from the girl followed by a look of wonderment. She looked at me as if her eyes were lying to her.

"And he called me a drama queen." I said with a wink. Her laughter of disbelief turned to relief sobs. I rolled me eyes and turned to Fú. She looked pale but otherwise fine. "You OK?" I asked her.

She jumped, not expecting to hear my voice so close. She turned to me and nodded. "I thought… I thought he actually did it. Chomei told me though she can still sense her brother and he's whole. Had Naruto actually died, the Kyubi's chakra would have already started to dissipate and scatter. Slowly reforming over the next 9 years."

"9 years?!" I asked in mild shock. "It takes that long."

Fú's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment before she replied. "More or less she says. The number of tails indicate the strength of the beast. For each tail it takes about a year to reform give or take."

I nodded at her explanation before I felt the spike of chakra. My smile was back in place. "Don't blink or you'll miss his grand finale."

Not even a second later, Naruto popped out of the ground, not a hair out of place. "TA-DA!" He shouted to the spectators. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you." A bow accompanied each thank you. The realization that Naruto did not, in fact, blow himself sky high. Shouts of outrage and curses were thrown at the blonde. Someone, and if the flash of shaggy white hair was any indication, had mysteriously known to bring fruits and vegetables to throw and had strategically placed them near the angriest spectators. The outrage continued for another minute before people died down. Naruto was laughing the whole time, as was I.

His final bow was to Lord Third. "Well, Old man? What did you think of that performance? Pretty neat, huh?!" Naruto excitedly asked his surrogate Grandfather.

Lord Third, the man who was rumored to have mastered every non-clan technique that existed in the Leaf sighed deeply before pinning Naruto with a glare.

"Naruto, you idiot! I specifically told you NOT to kill that traitor! We can't question corpses!" Lord Third shouted in exasperation.

Naruto's laughter only increased. "That's the best part! Give me a second!" He turned to the slowly smoking remains of Misumi. Naruto flashed through a few hand seals.

"**Wind Release: Breakthrough!" **Naruto exhaled a strong gust of wind, the smoke quickly dissipating to reveal a very NOT dead Misumi. Instead, the traitor was kept safe, yet trapped inside a glowing red barrier. Naruto whipped back around. "TA DA!"

Lord Third was not impressed. "You go through all that, just to fake a death to scare half your friends to death, and the man you're supposed to be softening up for Ibiki barely has a scratch on him. Well done, Naruto. Well done." Sarcasm oozed from every pour of Lord Third.

"No worries, Old Man! Calm down! You'll have a heart attack." Naruto turned around, missing Lord Third flash through hand seals only to be stopped by Lord Jiraiya. I snickered at their antics.

Naruto stared down at the man trapped in the cube inside the giant crater he had made. Finally, he began a rhythmic paced sequence of hand seals.

"Pervy Sage gave me a scroll that hadn't been opened since the 2nd shinobi war." Naruto's voice was oddly void of any emotion. He continued to stare down at the traitor. A creeping sense of dread was slowly filling the room. "It was locked with a blood seal. A special blood seal that could only be opened by an Uzumaki of the royal line. He found it on a trip to my ancestral homeland. He described the destruction to me. My entire clan, gone. A few survivors scattered to the four corners of the continent."

His rhythmic sealing never speeding up or slowing down, I stopped counting after 34.

"In the scroll was all that remained of my clan. A clan descended directly from the sage of six paths. All our techniques, our history, our lives, sealed away for over 40 years. Over the years, people began to forget about the Uzumaki. Today, we aren't even mentioned in new editions of notable clans through history."

Seal, pause. Seal, pause. Seal, pause.

"I asked every one of my classmates what the symbol emblazoned on every Chunin and Jonin's jacket. Do you know how many of them knew? One. My best friend. The one who told me first of my heritage. The one who pushed me into learning the sealing arts. Just one. The symbol that none of them knew. Was sewn onto every flak vest the day that Hashirama Senju married my great-great-Aunt, Mito Uzumaki, the most powerful seal mistress to ever exist. It was to show the promise made to a small island nation. That Konoha would always stand by her ally with all our might. It was the sign of unity and solidarity between cousin clans. Two of the most powerful clans to ever exist. Two clans that could quite possibly be down to its last member. On every flak vest in this village, emblazoned in red so Konoha will always know her shame, that the blood of all Uzumaki will forever be on their hands, the clan symbol of Uzumaki stands!"

Gasps from mostly the younger Shinobi rang in the silence following Naruto's declaration. The dread that had been creeping in slowly was slowly being felt by everyone now. Naruto's story, his soft rhythmic sealing, his emotionless voice were painting a wonderfully frightening picture.

"In all the history books ever published since the fall of Uzushio, the facts differ from author to author. How many troops. How many villages were involved. Who gave the order. None of them can agree, for all those involved gladly take the credit. It was their village. They sent the most troops. The only fact that is consistent among all the texts is how quickly Uzu fell. 3 days and 3 nights. Not enough time for Konoha to help. The perfect storm."

"Until the day I unlocked this scroll I believed everything those historians wrote. It is their sacred duty to do their research, find the truth, and report facts. I believed them. Until the day I opened a diary that I found among the 1000s of documents sealed. In this diary, the truth was revealed to me."

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. The truth? What did Naruto mean? I knew Jiraiya had given him this scroll. He was so excited to be learning Uzumaki specific sealing. It's all he talked about for weeks! I glanced at Lord Third. He was hiding it well, but there was just enough apprehension in his eyes for me to read. Does Lord Third know the truth and he's debating stopping Naruto? Is this his first time hearing it and he's afraid of knowing?

"My ancestors developed a seal 120 year ago. My great-grandmother, in fact. This seal was written on a stone table which rested on the intersection of four ley lines. This was a very powerful seal, you see. Even our vast reserves we have as Uzumaki wouldn't be enough to power it for more than 10 seconds. So great-grandmother utilized her knowledge of mother earth, build the table, and used nature itself to help power this seal when it was needed."

Icy fingers gripped my chest. This wasn't a gut feeling I was having. I was genuinely afraid of my best friend right now.

"The seal, when activated, allowed the Clan Head, Village Leader, Uzukage, My direct ancestors, to divine the future and find threats to Uzushio well before they could cause us harm. My great-great grandmother was the first Uzukage. Her reign was peaceful. My great-grandmother was the second. My grandmother was the third. My mother… would have been the fourth. But she was called away to fulfil an oath to our greatest allies. My mother was chosen to be sacrificed so that the pathetic villagers of Konoha could sleep safely in their beds! Mito Uzumaki was the first sacrifice this required! When Madara Uchiha controlled the kyubi it was NOT Hashirama who saved this pathetic village from destruction at his hands. It was Mito! She willingly took the Kyubi into her body and sealed it away. For years she kept the Kyubi at bay, ensuring that children could continue to laugh and play. That the pathetic civilians who spit on every sacrifice us shinobi make every single day could live in the illusion that they were safe!"

The icy fingers were now a fist, slowly constricting my heart. Each breathe a little harder to take than the last. I forced myself out of the trance that Naruto had placed me in and looked at Lord Third. He was speaking rapidly with Lord Jiraiya. Jiraiya's eye's hardened and he started to approach Naruto. Naruto's chakra spiked to new levels and a second, larger barrier covered himself as well as the traitor trapped in the first barrier. Lord Jiraiya jumped back in surprise. He recovered quickly and attempted to smash the barrier. It didn't even crack, but the slight smoking on his hands was telling enough. No one was getting through that thing. Not even a Sannin. Naruto continued, still mechanically signing as his story unraveled. He turned and faced his second teacher, the anger that had twisted Naruto's boyish charms into something wild and feral. His face softened just a bit as he spoke to Lord Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry, Pervy Sage. But I have to tell my story. People deserve to know. My ancestors DEMAND that people know the real truth. I promise I'm in control. This is 100% me. This is my darkness. My anger. My hatred. I turned down the strength of the outer barrier as I knew you'd ty to break it. It's going to full strength now. If anyone touches it, even you, Pervert, you will die. I need to finish my story."

As Naruto turned back to face his captive, I saw it. The flash of green in the cerulean eyes. Something was going on with Naruto. Before I could say anything his story continued.

"When Mito Uzumaki grew old, and her crimson locks faded to white, Konoha demanded another sacrifice. Uzushio, as loyal and faithful a village as you would ever hope to find, kept her promise as agreed upon. The Uzumaki clan is a clan full of love, life, and laughter. We celebrate life every day. We value loyalty above any other trait. The meanest hermit that is loyal as any is welcomed with open arms in Uzushio. The friendliest man in the entire world, that would spill your secrets as soon as your back was turned was cast away. This was the motto our clan lived by. Our Loyalty was not just towards family, it extended beyond our borders. Our loyalty to Konoha was unlike any other. To prove our appreciation of our oldest friends, we sent you the sacrifice you demanded. We didn't just send any Uzumaki either, oh no. For the blood of the Uzumaki is a natural medium for the sealing arts, so any would do! But we couldn't risk our friendship and trust with our closest ally, so we sent the best! My grandmother kissed her daughter goodbye for the last time when she was just 8 years old, and off to Konoha she was sent to live out the rest of her days. Cut off from her entire family, her home, her life. For that is the greatest sacrifice that Konoha demanded of our clan. For an Uzumaki without family is but a shell of their truest self." 

"We begged, pleaded, cried, but it all fell on deaf ears. We asked for Mito to finally be allowed to come home and live out her days with her family. We would lock the Kyubi away in our Princess, and keep his hatred and malice. We would gladly and gratefully accept the duty of being the watchers of the strongest tailed beast! It would no longer be a sacrifice, for our family would be with us. A sealed kunai is a danger to no one! They could live their days with their family, wearing their badge of pride with honor. For living in a village that does not understand seals is dooming them to a life of loneliness, isolation, and without love."

The hand gripping my heart loosened as the sorrow from Naruto rolled off in waves. Tears could be found in every pair of eyes in the room. No one was immune to the earth shattering sorrow now saturating the air. Naruto wasn't finished. And soon the anger returned 10 fold.

"But no. The living sacrifice was now a _weapon_ for Konoha to threaten her enemies with. She was no longer a human in your eyes, and our princess was to be raised as the next spear. A tool to be thrown at your enemies. Raised being feared, hated, and rejected. You spit on our sacrifice and yet we still stood by you. Our hearts ached for our princess while she cried herself to sleep at night."

"We didn't realize until it was too late. The corruption, warmongering, fear, and greed had been saturating the soil under the great tree for too many years. The saturation was so thick it reached all the way down to the deepest **roots**."

Naruto finally stopped sealing. His hands were pushing together parallel to his body. He turned around to face Lord Third, and we all gasped. Gone were Naruto's blue eyes, they were replaced by piercing violet orbs. The normal warmth that Naruto's gaze held usually held was gone. In its place the violet eyes than pinned lord third were full of rage and hatred. When Naruto spoke his voice was high pitched and feminine. Lord Third looked like he'd seen a ghost, actually that's probably what we were all witnessing if I was being honest.

"Young Monkey. You're looking decidedly old and frail. Retirement didn't agree with you?" 'Naruto' spoke in a cold and condescending voice to Lord Third.

"L-Lady Korinna? Is that you?" Lord Third's voice barely above a whisper. Shock and disbelief marring his face.

"How astute of you. Yes, it's me. Have you liked my tale so far?"

Lord Third was at a loss for words, so Lord Jiraiya stepped in.

"Lady Korinna, why are you here? How are you here?" He asked, suspicious eyes narrowed.

'Lady Korinna' turned amethyst eyes on Lord Jirayia. "I would strike you down now for your impudence and disrespect, Toad Boy! Learn how to talk to those well above your station. However, your life remains yours as my grandson would be upset if I were to kill you. Consider yourself lucky, welp."

Lord Jiraiya gulped and bowed low. "I apologize for my tone, Lady Korinna. But you must understand how suspicious this all is. You've been… gone for almost 50 years now. And now you're here, possessing the body of your grandson. I care for the boy, Lady Korinna, and I will die before I let you do any harm to him."

'Lady Korinnas' critical eye searched Jiraiya's face for minutes. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for. Her eyes softened, just by the tiniest amount, but it was something.

"I know you do, Toad Sage. And you have my eternal gratitude for the impact you've made on my grandson's life. I will answer your questions, quickly, as my thanks. Your first was why am I here? To tell my story, the TRUTH about what happened the day Uzushio fell. As to HOW I'm here, how do you think?"

"Some type of seal I'd presume, but that's kind of a cop out answer." Lord Jiraiya grumbled.

'Lady Korinna' laughed derisively at his answer. "And THAT, Jiraiya, is why you'll never achieve true mastery over the sealing arts as we Uzumaki have. Your mind isn't open enough. It won't leave the box it's trapped in. It wasn't just "A" seal, it was an entire sealing array. The diary that Naruto found, my diary, is a sealing array. Yes, yes I know it's impressive. I have much to do and time is running short. Just know this, I would not have been summoned had Naruto been truly well taken care of. There were multiple factors that attributed to my summoning. To rub salt in your wounds, Monkey's wounds, and anyone else who claimed to care about my grandson, the final "key" to activating my sealing array was DEEP emotional scaring. Let that sink in."

Everyone in the room looked down in shame. Lord Third looked as if his entire world was crumbling around him.

'Lady Korinna' opened her mouth to say something else before locking eyes with my dad. "You, Yamanka. The only people who I can positively say have zero blame in this is you, your wife, your daughter, and obviously your caring son. Please continue to love my grandson like your own. Your family is the only thing keeping him grounded at this point. He's slowly recovering as he's accepted more, but he's still on a dangerous precipice."

She turned those cold, knowing amethyst eyes on me and for the first time the anger, hatred and sorrow that had been permeating the air vanished. In its place was gratitude and love. I opened my eyes in wonder and saw the first real smile from the Uzumaki ancestor since this whole ordeal started. Those eyes lingered only for a few more seconds before locking eyes with Lord Third once more.

"Now, the conclusion. The truth told to the masses. The most powerful men and women in the leaf village. Your influence stretches far and wide. Hear my tale, and choose your course of action."

Lady Korinna walked Naruto's body to the center of the room. It was there he knelt down and faced Lord Third for final time.

"My time is short so I must be brief. Do not interrupt. If you have questions, my diary will answer them. Understood?" She didn't wait for a confirmation. "Good."

"I woke up the morning of April 5th with a sense of dread in my stomach. I prayed to The Sage for guidance and the tablet of my mother called to me. I knelt before the stone alter and activated the sealing array my mother spent her life developing and perfecting. What I saw left me weeping on the floor for hours. My sister found me hours later. I told her what I saw and wept on my sister's shoulder once more. I wept for the dead. I wept for the survivors. I wept for the loss of our history. I wept for it all. And I especially wept for the betrayal of our greatest ally. Our friend for over a century. I wept for the Betrayal of Konoha."

Shocked and Outraged shouts filled the room. Denial over the spirits words were easily uttered for it couldn't be true. Lord Third was as pale as a sheet. His face was blank and his eyes were dry. The information had truly shaken the sturdiest man I've ever met. He was helpless, for how could we refute her evidence? She was there, we were not.

"**SILENCE!"** a demonic voice boomed throughout the room. All eyes widened and turned towards the specter. Somehow, she had tapped into Kyubi's Chakra. That… that was a terrifying notion. The blood red eyes faded back to the cold violet ones. Lady Korinna glared once more around the room. Her story continued.

"My dream that sent me seeking the guidance of the stars was April 5th. Uzushio fell September 26th."

She let that information sink in. Five, almost six months. What happened?!

"For months I attempted to alert Konoha to our plight. I sent hawks, couriers, and summons. Message after message after message. No reply, no reply, no reply. I grew desperate. The stars showed me the inevitable path, but not the details that led to the end of the road! A month passed, then a second. I grew more desperate. I sent my princess, my beautiful princess to Konoha 2 years sooner than we planned. I had to. She wasn't safe. I had to keep my baby safe. I kept her as long as I could until the day drew too close for me to risk waiting any longer. July 17th was the last day I ever laid eyes on my beautiful Kushina."

Tears glistened in Naruto's eyes but the story continued. "August came upon us in the blink of an eye. I prepared my people for the inevitable. I had been sending civilians away day by day, asking them to flee to where they felt safe. Next were my genin, they were too young and inexperienced to do anything but die, I sent them away. By the time September's heat was crushing us under its oppressive grip, the only remaining souls on the island were myself and the 200 Chunin and Jonin I had under my command. Do not let the history books discredit our strength. 200 took on 10,000 and almost won!"

"It was a week before the Coalition was set to begin its attack, that the truth was revealed to me. A lone Genin stumbled his way onto the beach of Uzu. We found him and healed him as best as we could, but he was too weak and his body didn't have the strength to continue. With his dying breathes, he broke my heart 1000 times. Somehow, someone had betrayed all that Uzushio stood for. There was a traitor among my people. A traitor sending messages to his master every time I sent a plea for aid. Every. Single. Message. Gone. They never reached our Sister Village. But worse than that. The traitor released my evacuation plans. Every single person I ushered away to safety, was ushered straight into death's awaiting embrace. The coalition had sent scouting parties to pick off the innocent men, women and children who had no part in the war between Shinobi."

"Our allies weren't coming. The stars never lied. We were on our own. Our people were already dead. We had nothing to lose. **I** had nothing to lose. I knew in a week I would be dead. My last act as Uzukage was to uncover the truth and record it. In hopes that the cold, merciless bastard would one day feel the fury of the Uzumaki."

"I stormed into our temple. Down into the crypts, buried beneath the remains of the first Uzumaki was our clan's darkest secret. A secret that would see justice for my family. I unfurled the scroll and performed a most dark and forbidden technique. I asked the remaining members of our once proud clan to join me in the temple for a final prayer. Once everyone was inside, the doors were sealed. Activating every seal given to the Uzukage, my 200 soldiers were sealed in their potential tombstone. They all understood what I was doing and supported my endeavors. I told them the plan for battle, and their best chance of survival. I bid my farewell to my family. We all cried as one that night."

"The technique was activated, doubt filled my core. I pushed away all emotions that may hold me back. I had to see Justice for my family. Knowing my heart would be utterly shattered within mere minutes, I killed my emotions. Vengeance for the innocent blood would be mine. The ancient temple of our ancestors ignited in a red light, the same shade as the liquid life spilled by children due to this traitor's deceit. My hunt began."

The cloak that had enveloped me with its loving embrace was battling the ever increasing fury of the deceased Uzumaki Matriarch. Naruto's chakra had been building every second since his tale began. The crescendo was fast approaching. Whatever Lady Korinna was building for was about to be revealed. I awaited the explosion of her fury with bated breath. Deep down I knew that Misumi was not going to survive this. He may not be leaving this world alone either.

"The first activation of my forbidden technique froze every soul caught in the array in place. Innocent and guilty alike. There was no alternative. I began to sweep the crowd, searching for the signs. When I found the young man the God's themselves marked as the traitor, my fury exploded. This was a young man who washed upon our shores over a decade ago. No memory of who he was, or where he came from. We welcomed him to our homelands. He lived with us. Loved with us. He married my own niece! They had two beautiful kids together. He sent his own wife and children to their deaths."

Heartbroken sorrow now intertwined with righteous fury making it difficult to breathe. The emotions saturating the air I breathed was crushing.

"I stared into his eyes. Eyes that once held so much life and energy. A man not born of the land, but was just as much part of the land as any of those born on her soil. The eyes that stared back chilled my very essense. They were the eyes of a soulless monster. I steeled my nerves and asked the simple question I didn't want to know the answer to. "Why?" I asked him. His reply, devoid of any emotion at all, sent shivers down my spine. "My Master ordered me to. It was my mission. Only the mission matters." "Who sent you?" I asked him. He simply stuck his tongue out, showing me the seal preventing him from speaking about his matter."

"My chakra reacted to my emotions. Every single emotion that I had been feeling since I discovered our fate lashed out at this deceiver. The pathetic excuse for a curse seal shattered under my pressure alone, and I didn't just make that boy talk. I made him sing. The revelations I learned shocked me to my core; my fury kept my thoughts clear. I wrung every scrap of information I could from the boy, then called upon the God's to deliver their verdict. As I walked to the dais to deliver my message, I barely noticed the smell of the burning husk I was walking away from."

"I delivered the information to the last 200 survivors of my family. Grim faces, barely containing their sorrow and rage stared back at me. We planned, we grieved, we swore vengeance. After everything that could be said had been said, we simply sat together. Hand in hand. Enjoying the last moments we had together as a family. I felt the pull. My time was growing short. You do not ask Gods for favors without expecting payment. My payment for finding the truth and ensuring my family would one day have the justice it so rightfully reserved, was my life. My mortal body, in exchange for opening the link between the mortal and immortal plane. My eternal soul in servitude for eternity in exchange for their judgement. It was and still is a price I would pay over and over again. However, my desire for vengeance was too strong. Too powerful. Too overwhelming. Too consuming. I had one more act to perform. I was going to cheat the very God's themselves."

"I left my family. Bidding them my final farewell. Entrusting the few survivors the stars promised would live my final order. "Kill him. No matter how long it takes. Avenge our Clan." They agreed. I walked to the holy dais, and unfurled a scroll I had created. When I was a young girl, I had a dream. In this dream, a spirit spoke to me, instructing me to create my own great master piece and forbidden seal. It was for this moment. A contingency plan. The jaws of death would find the clan destroyer one way or another. I activated the seal. My world went white. As I felt a strong tug on my very essence, my spirt, consciousness and memories escaped the clutches of The God's and sealed themselves into the empty pages of a lone diary. My body turned to ash, and the rest you know."

The Uzumaki spirit finished her tale, eyes never leaving Lord Third's face. "The pull is strong. No one can escape The God's forever. My eternal soul is damned now for my deception. I regret nothing. I still have time, Naruto's spirit keeps me anchored. He isn't a vengeful soul, but his sorrow for his people keeps me here. To deliver my story, warning, and advice. Listen, and listen well, Young Monkey."

Naruto's body stood and made his way to stand in front of Lord Third. He leaned forward and whispered something to Lord Third. When he was finished, Lord Third's eyes opened wide in wonder and he stared into the violet eyes in wonder. Naruto nodded before returning to the center of the room.

"A quick history into the origins of the Uzumaki. As you know we are a cousin clan to The Great Senju clan. The first Uzumaki was born however, for a purpose. A divine purpose. Our clan was chosen by The Sage himself. For he created the 9 tailed beasts and set them to be the guardians of this world."

Astonished and disbelieving murmurs broke out. The spirit raised her hand and the room responded to her commanding aura. They silenced immediately.

"I know, it is hard to believe, but I assure it is true. However, over the centuries the human's greed and corruption led to wars breaking out. Attempting to be the strongest, human's looked for ways to harness the power of the tailed beasts. The tailed beasts did their best to uphold the wishes of their father, but centuries of abuse, fear, hatred, and pain soon saw the chakra entities change. They fought back, and were given the moniker of demon. The Sage, who watches over the world from the Pure Lands, was not ready to give up on mankind, so he sent what little power he could between our world and the afterlife, and the first Uzumaki was born. Every cell in his body was blessed by the Sage to quell the rage of the Tailed Beasts. As the family grew, so did their knowledge of the sealing arts. Many have speculated over the years if our prowess in sealing was some kind of bloodline. I will confirm that theory for you all now. Though a simple bloodline is too simple of an explanation, it will do for now and what you need to know."

She paused to allow that information to absorb with everyone. She sighed and clutches her heart as if in pain. Lady Korinna looked around the room and continued.

"To quell the beats ire and rage, Uzumaki began to use their gifts to take in, shield, and subdue the Tailed Beats into their own bodies. The first Jinchuriki were born, and for a time, the world was spared from the wraith of the beasts. It would not last though, as you know. The greed of humanity is limitless. Wars raged. I don't need to give you history lessons. I told you our origins so that what I say next will make you understand the grave error the Traitor made in aiding the coalition forces in bring my clan to near extinction."

She looked down at her, Naruto's, hands and folded them over her stomach. Closing her eyes momentarily she sat with a small smile. Her gaze then zoned in on Fú and she smiled sadly. She then turned her eyes towards Gaara. A frown marred her face as she studied him before her eyes filled with determination. She turned back to Lord Third. Her next statement did indeed shock the room.

"There is a reason that only certain people are compatible to being Jinchuriki. The only people who are capable of holding a tailed beast are those of the Uzumaki bloodline."

Silence filled the room. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. Every person that stood on stage made the connection as well. Slowly but surely, horrible realization started to dawn on every single person's face in the room. Lady Korinna nodded grimly at Lord Third.

"You realize. The rat that scurries in the shadows of Konoha, the traitor who doomed my clan, quite possibly doomed the entire world when the beast's wraith is unleashed with no way to contain. These two," She pointed to Fú and Gaara, "I recognize as kin, and as the last Uzukage and Clan head hereby give them my blessing to carry our name with honor.

Fú gasped beside me and a turned to her. A teary eyed smile that never left the last Uzukage's face nodded happily. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. Her choked sobs were the only sound that could be heard. I glanced towards Gaara. His reaction was much more subdued, but the surprise was clearly evident.

"They are my kin and descendants. However," She made sure to fix Hiruzen with a hard gaze. Not in anger, but in a way that said 'realize what I'm saying.' "Their blood is so diluted that unless they have a child with another Uzumaki, it will not be capable of containing even the One Tailed Tanuki."

Violet eyes set in Naruto's head then sent a menacing glare at the elders before him. "This is a warning to you all though. You will NOT subjugate my descendants to inhumane breeding to save your sorry asses. My kin will not suffer and be unhappy due to your inability to control your greed and lust for power. The Sage is watching, he will not tolerate it. Heed my warning, for when I depart, I have ensured you will not harm my kin any longer." She punctuated her warning with the most menacing aura I've ever felt. My legs shook, my stomach roiled, sweat rolled off in waves. And then it was gone and the neutral expression was back on her face.

"I have come what I needed to say, so now must do a few unexpected tasks. One Moment." She stood abruptly and began to blur through hand seals at a pace that was inhuman. Dozens upon dozens finished in seconds. Naruto's hands suddenly broke apart and were covered in roaring cerulean flames. Naruto disappeared and before anyone could fathom had driven both flame covered fists deep into Gaara's abdomen. His arms rotated in opposite directions before pulling back. The flames changed to an emerald green coloring and two open palms connected perpendicular to the initial strike locations. The flames faded and Naruto's hands pulled back. The spirit controlled Naruto's hands then came together in prayer, Chakra spiking to insane levels. Slowly pulling the hands apart, a tiny sphere of royal purple chakra could be seen. That too, was driven into Gaara's stomach.

"**Uzumaki Style Sealing Arts: Divine Tortoise of Holy Protection!" **Lady Korinna cried out, her body enveloped in a golden light. **"SEAL!"**

The light rapidly faded. Naruto was breathing heavy, staring down at Gaara who had collapsed.

"GAARA!" Temari cried out. She tentatively reached out to her brother before turning tear-filled eyes of pure anger on the possessed blonde. "What did you do to him?! That's my baby brother! What did you do you, bitch?!" Temari screamed, getting in the face of Naruto. I had to admire the bravery that took. But I could relate. I'd go toe to toe with a possessed Naruto if he had hurt Kono.

Naruto stared impassively at the blonde kunoichi before a smile broke across her face. "You still love your brother. That is good. He will need all the love and support you can give him. Cherish those bonds, young Temari. Family is everything. As for what I did? Whomever put that seal on your brother should be executed for high treason. It was literally an overly large storage seal."

Temari's eyes widened.

"Yes. It is why he has become so unstable. The One Tailed beast is almost as mischievous as a fox. That impish playfulness turned malicious over the years. Poor Shukaku was treated the worst by the humans, being the weakest. It drove him mad. That THING on your brother allowed Shukaku to have complete influence over your poor brother's mind. I have fixed that."

"The Blue Flames destroyed the seal, the green flames subdued the beast, the violet light created his new seal. From this day forth, with love and support from his family, friends, and village, the sweet little boy you remember will return. Well, I don't know that but he will no longer be influenced with Shukaku's madness. He'll at least be able to sleep soundly." Naruto smiled warmly at Temari who threw herself onto his shoulders. Lady Korinna consoled the girl who was profusely thanking her. I took a glance at Lord Jiraiya to see his reaction to that astonishing display of sealing. I snickered quietly to myself. Apparently Lord Jiraiya still had a lot to learn, judging from the bug-eyed expression and gaping jaw. Gaara was stirring and pushing himself to his feet.

When he got to his feet, he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked up and his gaze locked with those violet orbs. He snarled like a caged animal, sand erupted from the gourd on his back. Without warning the sand crashed to the ground. A look of confusion adorned his face. Confusion quickly morphing to horror which quickly gave way to sheer panic. He grabbed his head and started screaming.

"MOTHER?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY CAN'T I HERE HER! ANSWER ME MOTHER!" His tortured screams echoed throughout the building. My heart ached for the poor guy. The madness I glimpsed in his eyes was indeed not my imagination. Temari was crying, not sure what to do. Naruto calmly walked up to the boy, took his chin and raised his head to meet Lady Korinna's gaze. Gaara stared back with pure desperation. Naruto leaned forward, Forehead connecting with Gaara's and he instantly stilled. It was simply for a moment before his eyes opened again. A peaceful tranquility replacing the animalistic fear that had just seconds ago gripped him. He stared at Naruto in mild awe. Naruto smiled gently back, patting the boy's cheek in an affectionate manner. Ok, that just looked wrong! In the back of my mind I knew that the spirit of a grown woman was currently in control. A woman who was a mother before she died. That didn't matter. My most predominant thought though was tying Naruto to a chair and using this memory over and over to not only torture him, but train my projection technique. Training AND torture. Win-win! I laughed softly to myself. Fú looked at me quizzically. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll tell you later, just an idea to prank Naruto when this is all over. I'll make sure yo-HOLY FUCK!" Fú and I jumped back as Naruto had just appeared without warning. Violet eyes pinned Fú in place. Her eyes widened in shock as, just with Gaara, Naruto leaned in and touched Fú's forehead with his own. Her eyes closed, and just as with Gaara they opened seconds later. She stared wide-eyed shock before breaking out into uncontrollable sobs. She collapsed boneless into Naruto's waiting arms. The maternal spirit in Naruto comforted the sobbing girl. Despite being a rational and logical person, I frowned slightly seeing Fú in the arms of another man. As if reading my thoughts, those violet eyes turned towards me and sent a knowing smirk my way. I blushed slightly and turned away, only to gasp in surprise as Fú was gently guided into my own arms. I held her close and let her cry into my shirt. Whatever had happened in those few seconds had unleashed a dam of pent up emotions. I looked up, seeing Naruto smilingly happily at the sight. Violet eyes met teal, and Naruto stepped in close.

The possessed blonde leaned in close and whispered in my ear "You're a lucky man. Take care of her. Now, we have MUCH to discuss." And before I knew it Naruto's warm brow was resting against my own. The last thing I noticed before my world exploded in white was my forehead protector gripped in Naruto's hand.

***********************************IY***********************************************

I blinked back tears that sprung into my eyes at the sudden bright light that had surrounded me in all directions. Clearing my vision, I took a look around me. I was standing on nothing, in an endless of expanse of pure white light.

"Where am I? What is this place? I asked to no one in particular.

"Wow. A Yamanaka who doesn't know what a mindscape in. Seems like your parents need to step up your training." A familiar feminine voice mocked behind me. I whipped around and gasped.

Standing not 10ft away from me was a goddess. She was tall. Her tanned skinned completely unblemished. The blood red hair cascading down her back shone with a healthy glow. Her face was one that men would start wars over just to gaze upon it. Violet eyes shone with warmth and her smile was absolutely dazzling. I could no longer ignore my feelings for Fú, but despite those feelings I could feel myself blushing heavily staring at this woman.

"Lady Korinna?" I asked hesitantly. Her widening smile was all the answer I needed. I bowed low to her. "It is an honor to actually meet you."

A musical giggle seemed to sound from all directions. "My, my. So polite. Kids these days could learn a thing or two from you, Kenta. Please, though no need for formalities. We have much to discuss and little time."

I had so many questions, but I knew that she had things she needed to discuss. Important things if pulling me into my own subconscious was any indication. She smiled once again. "Can you read my mind?" I blurted out suddenly.

Her laughter rang clear as chimes. "Yes and No." She answered evasively.

"What do you mean?"

"It would be easier to show you." She waved her hand and my mindscape changed. The endless expanse of white exploded in color. Billions upon billions of threads stretched on for miles, intertwining, connecting, and branching. It was reminiscent of a multi-hued rainbow spider web. I must have looked like a child in a candy store.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Korinna's soft voice asked beside me. Her voice was much kinder in here than when she was possessing Naruto. I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked in wonder.

"This, is the web of fate. It is hard to explain. But in the simplest way I can is that what you see before you is the future of your world."

I turned to her in shock. "So you can read the future?!"

She laughed lightly. "Again, yes and no. As you can see with your own eyes, the future is not set in stone. It doesn't follow a single thread from point A to point B. Every single decision you make creates a new thread, as does every human alive. Every interaction you have changes the outcome of the world. Every human is integral in shaping the future of our world. When you asked if I can read minds, the answer is a solid no. But…" And she reached out and touched a thread. The thread glowed a golden color and the light flew the length of the thread. I followed the light with my eyes and it stopped once it reached an intersection of dozens more threads.

"So… The thread you just touched was a choice made. The light stopped at that intersection and depending on the next choice made is where the light goes?" I theorized aloud to myself.

"Oh, very good! You ARE a bright boy. A good influence on my… energetic grandson." She laughed. "I swear, he IS his mother's child. She was the same, ya know? Much rather go get her hands dirty than "read a dusty old scroll" as she liked to put it" Her smile turned slightly sad.

It was my turn to laugh. Lady Korinna turned questioning eyes to me. "Sorry, but he's just as much your grandson as he is his mother. He's never even met you and you both say "ya know" the exact same way."

Her bright smile returned. "Is that so? That makes me happy. Thank you for sharing that."

That prompted another question. "But wait, didn't you know that? Haven't you been keeping an eye on Naruto? Or however, ghost…spirit things do?"

She laughed delightedly at that. "No, silly! I closely follow his threads, yes. And they show me glimpses of his life. But it's not like I get to watch a live movie of my grandson's life."

I contemplated my next question. "So… You can't know the future. But, following the threads, especially of powerful or influential people, you could theoretically map out the most likely paths that would be taken and have a rough estimate."

Her smile widened. "Very, VERY good. I had such a good feeling when I discovered your fate thread had wrapped itself tightly around My Naruto's."

I stared at the red headed woman in shock. "What do you mean wrapped tightly around Naruto's? I love Naruto, He's like a brother to me, but I DO NOT want to marry your grandson. He'll make a wonderful husband to someone someday, I'm sure. But I like-"I cutoff as Korinna had burst out in gut busting laughter. It took her a solid minute to get it out of her system. Wiping away a couple tears of mirth she finally looked at me, another giggle escaping before sobering enough to explain.

"No, silly. Having an interconnected fate thread doesn't mean if because you're married." I sighed heavily in relief eliciting another fit of giggles. "It means that the two of you have resonating souls. Once you found each other, the connected. The best way I can explain it is, you're soul mates. AND" she cut me off as I had opened my mouth "There is no such thing as romantic soul mates. That's a fairy tale we tell children to make them believe in their one true love. Soul mates is of course the common name. The formal name in the ancient tongue is _'Anima Resonante Eoa.'" _

I blinked at her. A stream of thoughts, feelings, and phantom memories echoing in my mind. She smiled knowingly at that. "Why does that language sound so familiar to me? You know don't you?" I looked down at my shaking hands. My emotions suddenly fluctuating. I jumped when I felt wetness hit my hands. I was crying? When was the last time I cried?

"Oh." Escaped my lips and I collapsed in a boneless heap. Warm arms embraced me immediately and began to rock me. I have no idea how long I sat there, bawling like I was 3 years old again. It could have been 5 minutes, or it could have been 5 hours. I didn't know nor did I care. The only thing I knew in this moment was that I needed to release these emotions I'd been pushing down for years. The fear of what I was. The images I dreamt of. The visions that swam in my mind when certain words were spoken. The knowledge that always seemed out of reach, causing me worlds of frustration and grief. All of it was being cleansed as I cried in this strangers arms. I needed this more than I knew. Shinobi were taught to dampen our emotions. Emotions could jeopardize the mission if not controlled properly. I threw my middle finger to that rule, because I was in my own head, I was going to cry as much as I wanted and no one would know.

I managed to calm down after a bit. I sent an embarrassed smile towards my best friend's dead grandmother. She smiled in understanding.

"Feel better?" She asked gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry for losing my composure."

"Don't be silly, silly! You're a budding and bright young shinobi with a mountain of potential. You're also human. Humans are allowed to cry every now and again, ya know? A good cry never hurt anybody." She finished with a playful shove. I laughed out loud for the first time in what seemed hours.

"Now, time is running short. I have a few more things to pass along to you. Important information that you must decide what to do with. But before we do any of that, I have a gift for you." She smiled brightly.

"A gift? For what?"

Her radiant smile became subdued. "For saving my grandson. For loving him unconditionally. For welcoming him into your home with open arms. For helping to guide him. For introducing him to his past. For everything." She finished, a few small tears slid down her cheeks. "These are happy and sad tears, ya know? I never got to see my baby grow up, nor my grandson, and that makes me sad. But knowing he has you in his life brings so much joy to my heart. NOW. Take you shirt off, pretty boy!"

"WHAT?! Are you some sort of lady pervert?!

She cackled at my reaction before calming down. "Oh I love getting those kinds of reactions. Please, take off your shirt, Kenta. I'm going to place a seal on you that will benefit you for the rest of your life. Do you trust me?"

I nodded immediately. I barely knew this woman, and I had no way of verifying if what anything she'd said was true. But my instincts were telling me to trust her. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off in one smooth motion.

Lady Korinna began to weave a complicated set of seals I had never seen before, she gave me a once over. "Little Fú is a lucky lady." She said out of the blue.

"What?!" I asked trying to cover myself back up, causing another bout of laughter from the crazy red-head.

"I'm just saying! I know you two like each other."

I blushed heavily, noticing that all the commotion she'd been making hadn't once broken her rhythm or concentration.

"You really are Naruto's grandmother. Like to mess with people just as much as that blonde idiot does." I grumbled under my breath, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear still. She laughed loudly once more.

"Ok. Ready? This is going to hurt, I won't lie. But I promise, you'll be grateful.

I braced myself and nodded.

"**Uzumaki Style Sealing Arts: Gift of the Lord of the Morning"** Lady Korinna shouted, each finger on her right hand ignited in a brilliant silver color. She thrust her arm forward, and to my horror, her silver coated fingers plunged into my chest. Before I could cry out in alarm, I felt her hand grip my heart and _squeeze_. My world erupted in agony before darkness claimed me.

'_Fuck you, instincts. You let me down…' was my last thought_.

************************************Afterlife*****************************************

My eyes shot open and a flailed around in panic. My last memory rushing back to me; the violet haired witch had crushed my heart. I looked around wildly and locked eyes with a set of violet eyes set in worry. I jumped to my feet and flickered a distance away.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted. "What did you do? How am I still alive?"

She took a hesitant step forward, arms out wide showing she meant no threat. "I'm sorry, Kenta. I didn't want to put any extra stress on you or make you second guess the seal. I know it was scary, and I know it hurt. I'm sorry, truly."

I took a few calming breathes while analyzing the situation. She didn't kill me. Yes it hurt like a bitch, but she did say it would hurt… I relaxed slightly, but still wary.

"You didn't answer me. What did you do and how am I still alive."

She nodded and slowly lowered her hands to her side. "I'll answer your second question first." She took a deep breath and a vein throbbed on her head, I braced for impact as I'd seen the same expression on my own mother before. "We're in YOUR mindscape, Idiot! I can't kill you! I thought you were smart!" She huffed and instantly changed her demeanor. She smiled at me. "As for what I did, I told you. I gave you a gift. A seal."

"Yeah, but what does it do? And WHY did you have to plunge into my chest? Couldn't you have just like… given it to me on my arm or something?" She shook her head.

"Your mindscape is a manifestation of your consciousness. When you enter your mindscape, or like with your clan's mind walk, have you never wondered why you have a body if you're just consciousness?"

THAT gave me pause. I'd never even considered it. It really didn't make sense now that I thought about it. I shook my head.

"Because the consciousness is directly linked to your soul." She stated. "What most people think of as a soul, isn't what it actually is. A soul is pure, unfiltered spiritual energy found in all living creatures. Everything around you has a soul. A soul's only purpose is to provide the yin half of chakra. What separates a human soul from other animals, is that we're self-aware, have free will and a consciousness. Your consciousness and soul, as you get older, eventually start to fuse. Our earliest memory we have of our life is when the merging of self and soul completes. When this happens, our soul becomes more than simple energy. It's an intelligent entity. All that being said, when you come in here, since soul and consciousness are one in the same, why can't you the spiritual energy or your soul?

My mind was reeling. This was next level psychology/spirituality. This changes so much that we know of as human! I thought about everything I just learned. A minute later I looked up at the red-headed enigma and pointed down. Right where my heart would be if I was an organic being. In here, I'm not. I'm pure spiritual energy.

She smiled brightly. "Exactly. The body you see is your consciousness's automatic defense mechanism. I had to pierce that to get to your soul. That seal is a soul seal. It can never be damaged, copied, or tampered with unless someone where to get down this far into your mindscape and do what I did. The only clan I know of that could do that is…" She sent a wicked smirk my way.

My. Jaw. Dropped. "You… you're telling me that I could theoretically attack and destroy another human beings soul?! That… is terrifying! I can't even imagine… But what would that do to a person? Destroying their soul?"

"Theoretically? Kenta, 1000 years ago The Yamanaka Clan were the boogie men of the world. Every single clan feared them. The ability they possessed to invade the mind, bend reality, break their opponent down to a blubbering mess, and yes… to the clan's largest threats, destroying the soul of enemies."

I looked down in shame. "So, my ancestors were a bunch of warmongering, fear inducing bullies? That… is really disappointing to hear." I sighed. My dream of reaching S-Rank left a bitter taste in my mouth. Strong hands gripped my arms and I looked up into the smiling face of Lady Karinna.

"Kenta. Though your clan techniques have become a mere shadow of what they were, one thing about your clan has never changed. Your love of peace, but willingness to go toe to toe with anyone who threatens what's yours. The Yamanaka clan of old lived in the rolling hills in the area that is today known as Land of Bears. They spent their days cultivating and growing all things that live. They were happy and peaceful, and bothered no one. They only fought when provoked, but never have they ever started a single fight. They simply finished them."

She paused for a moment and took a step back. She seemed to be searching for something. Seemingly finding what she was looking for, she beckoned me to come closer. "See this? That's your thread. I want you to take hold of it, and think about your ancestors. The web will read your intention. Go on."

I took a step forward and took hold of the thread she indicated. It was surprisingly warm to the touch and seemed to vibrate with a life of its own. I closed my eyes, imagining what my ancient ancestors could have looked like. The thread in my grasp warmed suddenly and began to vibrate much more noticeably. I sensed, _something_, change around me.

"Open your eyes, young flower." Lady Karinna whispered excitedly. I did as she said and gasped. My entire mindscape changed. No longer and endless white void, we were standing in lush green grass. Low hills dotted the landscape for miles around. I turned around and had to quickly remind myself that I had already cried my one allotted time for the year. Fields or brightly colored flowers stretched on in every direction, disappearing into the horizon. Rows of healthy vegetables of every kind were neatly manicured and not a leaf out of place. Various types of trees dotted the fields, providing comfortable pockets of shade for anyone to rest in.

I turned to the right and once again felt at a loss for words. Large, white stoned walls, polished until shining gleamed in the sunlight. Great Wooden doors the only break in an otherwise seamless stone structure. Emblazoned above the doors was a quote and a very familiar clan symbol.

"It hasn't changed at all." I whispered.

"You come from an ancient and noble clan, Kenta. A clan of integrity and character. You embody all your ancestors stood for."

A small smile worked its way onto my face and I read the quote. "_May our lands of beauty and life bring comfort to your weary soul. Friend, be welcomed. Come in peace, go in peace."_

I couldn't help the few tears that escaped. I wiped them away quickly. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, picture clear in my mind. When I opened them the wooden doors were open. I rushed into our ancestral compound. Small houses in neat rows lined the streets, for every house a private garden. A marketplace was set up in the small plaza. A large building dominated the skyline directly in the middle of the compound. Our clan symbol painted at the top of the building. It was like its own village. I could picture them now. People in the fields, taking great care to nurture the life that had been lovingly grown from a tiny seed. Children, running and laughing and playing in the streets. Men and women stopping to chat while running errands for the day. I was once again surprised to feel the dampness on my face. I couldn't quite place the emotion I was feeling. Happy? Sad? Lost?

"What happened to them?" I managed to ask.

Lady Korinna smiled sadly. "What happens to anyone that's seen as different, dangerous, or anything else outside the norm. Their powers were feared. The only people that they hurt were those that threatened them. But paranoia is a terrible curse. Neighboring clans began to get the idea that your ancestors were plotting to destroy them. So they attacked first. A carefully planned and well executed night raid by 14 clans. It was too sudden. They were caught unprepared and unaware. They did the only thing they could do, run. They fled east. They were hunted and chased for months before their enemies finally gave up. Deciding that the damage they inflicted and the lives they had taken were enough to break your clan."

"They returned home, and the Yamanaka clan was left with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the paltry possessions they had managed to grab. With nowhere to go, they wandered. They continued east. For months they wandered. More members lost to disease, injuries they sustained. They pressed on. Many, weaker clans, would have broken. But not your clan, Kenta. Yours was a hardy clan full of strong men and women. Their determination paid off. Wandering through the forests of The Land of Fire, a land that resonated with their souls, they stumbled across a village."

"The people welcomed them with open arms. They sympathized with your clan's plight and took them in. Soon, the Yamanaka settled down in that very same village. Their knowledge of flora an invaluable addition. Soon, the small village grew and a treaty was signed by the Yamanaka clan head and the two other Clan Leaders that graciously took them in those many months ago. A treaty to always look out for one another. To continue to live and enjoy life harmoniously. That day, the treaty of Ino-Shika-Cho was officially signed, and to this day, 1000 years later, those three clans uphold the treaty their ancestors built."

I gaped at the Uzukage. "I knew our clans had a long history, but 1000 years?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "The longest standing treaty in existence. By many years, might I add."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Lady Korinna. I know your time is limited, but I'm so thankful you took the time to tell me that story."

She returned my smile with her own. She suddenly winced in pain. "You're right, time is running out. I have one more thing to explain to you. Let's sit down."

"I won't sugarcoat this. I don't have the time. I trust that now you've dealt with those emotions instead of bottling them up your psyche will be able to process this. I need you to stay strong, and don't ask questions. Can you do that?"

I nodded. Game face, on.

"Good. Now listen up. All those dreams you've had. Every vision. Every unexplainable instance of déjà vu. Every gut feeling you couldn't ignore. Everything you've seen and felt is for a reason. You, Kenta Yamanaka, were chosen by The Creators to shape the web of fate for _this _world. Your fate thread is woven so deeply into the web that every choice you make has an impact on this world. Don't look at me like that, think back to a recent event and you will know I'm right."

I thought back to everything big that had happened. I stared in shock at Lady Korinna as a memory of Orochimaru sinking his fangs into Sasuke's neck. I then remembered MY memory where a head of pink disappeared behind the veil of inky black hair.

"How? Why? I didn't even really do anything to make that change! It was all Saukra!"

"I have theories but I can't get too far into them. The one I think is most plausible is that your very existence can influence the world around you. It may not even be a choice that YOU make that causes these changes. Just your very existence in this world is causing it twist and weave in a way that is different than the course designed by The Creators."

My brain was firing on all cylinders. Theory after theory played in my mind. One thing though kept popping up.

"Then what fucking good are these visions if taking a shit at the wrong time could lead to the end of the world?!" I growled to myself. Quickly realizing what I had just said I clapped my hands over my mouth and nervously glanced at the noblewoman sitting across from me.

Lady Korinna was snickering into her hand. She waved away my concern and sobered up getting back on track. "I can, I believe explain why you have the visions. As for what you do with them is still something that I can't find a working theory for. Your existence is so steeped in the web, that when major choices that spin the web of fate loom, you are seeing threads themselves of what's to come."

"Ok, that does make sense if all that's true. It still doesn't help me know what choices I need to do to steer events to match the threads I see."

"I know, young flower. With that I wish I could help. Everything I've theorize could make things worse if I were to share them with you."

I growled in frustration. "Why do these Creator guys have to fuck with me? What did I do? Do they enjoy torturing people?!"

Lady Korinna laughed loudly. "Oh, sweetie. The Creators don't give two shits about any single person or world. They ARE existence. They don't follow events anywhere. They created everything. They already KNOW what's going to happen. They are neither good, nor evil. Neither benevolent, nor cruel. They just are. They are the epitome of grey morals. They create and then let events play out."

I stared at Lady Korinna in horror. "But, that's. What do you mean "worlds?!"

"Your idol used a seal to travel through space and time. Did you honestly think our tiny little planet was the only in existence? There are not only millions of other planets in our universe with life on them. There are millions upon millions of universes, alternate realities, past and future timelines. The secrets of creation are complicated even for the Gods created by The Creators. We aren't meant to know all."

I was gob smacked. If what she said was true, then were there multiple Kenta's coexisting at this very second. The answer hit me like a swinging log.

"The visions!" I cried.

"What about them?" Lady Korinna asked, curiously.

"Ok, hear me out. If there are multiple timelines running simultaneously, then they all had to originate from some place, right? I mean, even these Creators would need an original blueprint right?"

Lady Korinna nodded her head. "This is my working theory as well. From what I've been able to glean when a catastrophic even occurs, there's a ripple in the universe which causes a split in the timeline. The original keeps moving forward towards its inevitable end, while the new world is created from the first thread. What are you getting at, Kenta?"

"Ok, so I may be way wrong, but… what if they visions I have are the threads from the ORIGINAL world? A world that met a catastrophic end? What if I'm seeing these visions not to follow, but to avoid the original timeline to avoid that same fate?" I rattled off excitedly.

Lady Korinna seemed lost in thought, her face scrunched up in concentration. Another trait Naruto inherited from her. She spoke a few moments later. "Possible. The first half of your theory, the more I think about, is the most logical. The second part, is where I disagree. Remember, you saw for yourself, at each juncture there can be dozens of choices made, not just right or left. You need to use the visions, carefully analyze them, and choose the best course of action."

I nodded at her, her reasoning sound. "I will. I just… How do I know I'll make the right decision?"

She smiled kindly. "Did you forget, you have a soul mate? Yours and Naruto's destines are intertwined. Work together to create the world you envision. You influence the very threads in the web, those threads are other people. As you continue down your path, more threads will be drawn to you. Trust in the friends you make. Work together to shape the world. I believe in you. I'll be watching over you, cheering you on. Keep my Grandson safe. Also, can someone PLEASE open his eyes to the little Hyuga's affections?! He's denser than my late husband!"

I laughed loudly at that and jumped to my feet. "Alright! I'm ready to kick ass and take names!" I looked down at the wise spirit. "Can I, uh, ask you one more question?"

She nodded.

"If Naruto acts exactly like his mother… How are you so intelligent and they're… Not?" I laughed nervously. Lady Korinna let out a bark of laughter.

"That, dear flower, is another trait that Naruto inherited from his Grandfather."

I snickered at that and took a look around once more at the recreation of my ancestral home. I took a deep breathe. I finally, finally had some answers. There were still more questions than answers, and I still didn't feel as if I knew exactly what I was doing or why I was chosen. But it was a start. Take the small victories. I reached out a hand to the Uzumaki Matriarch and helped her to her feet.

"I'm ready" I confidently told her.

She smiled, and like a mirror cracking the world around me shattered. Darkness surrounded me and I came back to reality.

****************************************Ta-Da?***************************************

I blinked a few times to get my bearings. Possessed Naruto was backing away from me. Nothing had changed since I went into my mind what had to be hours ago. Fú was still in my arms and I grinned happily down at her. I had missed her, even if in reality it hadn't been long, it my warped time space it had been hours. She returned my grin with a watery smile and a choked laugh, burying her head back into my chest. I turned to my right and saw Ami.

"Uhhhh, how long did that last?" I asked.

"The cute forehead to forehead moment you had with Naruto?" She snarked. "Only like… 5 seconds?"

I stuck my tongue out at my teammate. Naruto was still in front of us, Violet eyes still in place. Lady Korinna was still with us. Naruto shot me a smile before vaulting backward high into the air. He gracefully spun in mid-air, landing back in the center of the arena. Turning to face Lord Third for what I assumed was the final time.

"I have come what I came to do, Little Monkey. I only have 2 pieces of advice to offer, and a gift for you and your village."

All eyes trained back on the possessed blonde.

"First, you have heard my story and my warning. What you decide from here on out is your choice. As the saying goes, I have led you to water, but I cannot make you drink. I trust you all to do what is right."

Naruto's eyes scanned the crowd, seemingly searching for… something. He continued.

"Second. Prepare yourselves. There are dangers lurking in the shadows. Dangers found only in nightmares. Nightmares strong enough to foil the plans of those even from beyond the grave. There are evils out there that want to see your world burn, simply because they want it. I say, prepare yourselves. Train harder than you ever have in your life. Every single day. Do not get complacent. For the web of fates spins fasters and faster. Faster than I can read it. Something is approaching and someday soon, you may have to face threats that rival Gods…"

Lady Korinna's cryptic warning was met with fearful gazes and silence. No cries of outrage. No claims of fantasy or denial. Fearful acceptance. Everyone in the room finally knew that everything we have heard was not lies or scary stories. It was the truth.

"I now leave you all with a gift. When I first took over my Grandson's body, many of you noticed the 358 seals I made. Each seal was slowly spreading Uzumaki chakra over the entirety of your village. The ground is saturated now with my Grandson's potent chakra. Every square inch of your village. Every training ground no matter how remote has been touched by royal chakra. The Creators punishment is cruel, but I accept my fate. My last chance to kill the traitor was stolen from me, so I leave it to you all."

A brave soul behind Lord Third raised his hand to get Lady Korinna's attention. She acknowledged him and he stepped forward. "Pardon the interruption my Lady" Lord Hiashi's respectful tone called out "But you keep mentioning this traitor. I doubt no word in your story. If Konoha is to begin the process to atone for the sin of letting our allies perish, the traitor's name would help a great deal. Or are you testing us and our resolve?"

Lady Korinna's eyes studied the Hyuga Patriarch a moment before answering. "A good question, Lord Hyuga. My desire for justice fills every pore of my essence. To see his head on a spike would free me of my hatred. To one day find him in the pure land to unleash my fury upon for the rest of eternity would let my kin rest in peace. Despite all that, I've spent 50 years in insolation. Watching the world's threads spin. In that time I've gained great knowledge. Sending an angry mob on the traitor could corrupt pure souls. I will suffer for eternity for eternity. I've made my peace. I will not, however, condemn anyone else to my misery. I told Lord Third. I trust him to make the best decisions. He is old, but with age brings wisdom. It is also my punishment to him. For allowing his judgement to be erred by seeing the person of the past, not who they've become and where their dark path is leading them. I leave it up to Hiruzen to make that call."

Lord Hiashi bowed to the powerful spirit. "Thank you, for the explanation Lady Korinna. I pray that you find comfort in knowing that the Hyuga stand behind the Uzumaki. My clan mourned for a year after hearing the fate of your kin. We honor them every year to this day. The world may have forgotten the Uzumaki, but the Hyuga will always honor our blood debt until it is fulfilled." He bowed once more and retreated back to his previous spot.

Lady Korinna smiled softly. "Your words bring comfort to me, Young Lord. The Hyuga always have and always will be a clan of honor."

Lady Korinna closed her eyes as if listening to something. "Yes I understand" she said out loud. "The time is nigh. I must now atone for my deception of The Creators. My gift to you, Young Monkey, and all of Konoha. Though the rat has fled the village with all his underlings, there are still many in your great village that would see it burn. I have asked The Creators to judge them. Within the hour, your village will be purged of all whose loyalty has wavered. Within the hour, you can sleep with peace of mind knowing that the enemies of Konoha will be in the pure lands."

"Pardon the interruption, Lady Uzukage, but what gives you the right to Judge, Jury, and Executioner?" Lord Aburame Spoke up.

"Aburame. A valid question. Your clan is one whose decisions revolve solely on logic. Another clan I've admired for my life. Loyalty is a value you cherish as well. I will answer you. Take everything I say from here on at face value. For it is true, whether it is logical or not."

He nodded, letting her know he understood. A clan of few words.

"Every God, in existence, which was ever worshipped through all of time, is real. When enough people start to believe, their faith reaches The Creators. Their faith is rewarded, and their god is created. Hundreds upon Hundreds of Gods exist simultaneously. When we think of a God, we think of all-knowing, all-powerful, invincible. That's what we, as mere humans see. Those same Gods view The Creators in the same fashion that we view them. Do you understand the power that The Creators possess?"

"Taking your advice and taking this at face value that is the most terrifying notion I could comprehend. Ancient texts speak of vengeful gods that with a snap of their finger annihilated cities and killed thousands instantly. I am starting to get a picture that some of these stories may hold more truth to them than what I initially believed." Lord Shibi surmised.

"You are wise, Young Bug. With a snap of _their_ fingers, The Creators can erase our entire planet from existence. You asked why I think I have the authority to Judge, Jury, Executioner? I never have and never will. I am asking The Creators to judge them. I am simply the conduit and payment of their service."

"…I see. A dangerous technique indeed." And he stepped back.

"I cannot delay, it begins!" Lady Korinna cried instantly. She slammed her palms to the ground.

"**Uzumaki Forbidden Sealing Technique: Commune with Creation. Stand Trial, Ye Sinners!"**

An ominous blood-red light erupted from every surface of the room. My body seized up. Every single muscle, frozen. I couldn't move anything except my eyes. Top to bottom, ceiling to floor, every surface covered by flowing script. The characters seem to writhe as though reaching and searching. Without warning, a crushing presence filled my head. I closed my eyes, the pressure was too much! It was gone. I took a shuddering gasp, I wasn't the only one. I felt Fú, who was still in my arms gasping for air. I couldn't move to comfort her, so I only prayed that this nightmare would end.

"What you all are experiencing so is every single person in the village. From the oldest elder, to the youngest child who's soul as fully resonated. No one will escape Their judgement."

Lady Korinna still in Naruto's body closed her eyes and began muttering to herself. A few moments later her eyes slowly opened. "I agree!"

The script covering my body vanished, giving control of my body back to me. I took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled a shaking Fú in close. I glanced around at my peers and superiors, they all seemed to be trying to shake off the effects as well. I then looked down at the stage where Lord Third and the majority of the village council all stood. Most of them were also shaking off the powerful forbidden techniques effect. Most, I say. Five people still stood frozen. I heard a cry of alarm from behind me. 3 from the civilian council, 2 from the shinobi. I only knew 1 person who was still under the effects. Lord Kurama, head of the small but powerful Kurama clan was among those still frozen. All those freed from the effects were backing away from the 5 in horror. I squinted my eyes to try and see what they were seeing. In moments I didn't need to strain.

The frozen councilmen had begun turning different shades of red. Sweat rolling off them. The visible veins from head to toe were slowly darkening. The sight was unsettling, but I couldn't look away. My morbid curiosity wouldn't let me. This was the power of The Creators.

"The 5 of you have all been tagged by The Creators as dangerous to your village. You will now be given an opportunity to sway Their judgement. I bid thee luck.

Naruto's hands began rapidly flying through more handseals. He finished on yet another unfamiliar one. A halo of light seemed to engulf him.

"**Uzumaki Forbidden Sealing Technique: Commune with Creation: Ye Sinners, Have Faith! True Words Bring Salvation!"**

The light was blinding now. When it became nearly unbearable, the light rocketed upward, through the ceiling and into the sky. Naruto collapsed to hands and knees, panting. He wearily twisted his body into a sitting position, closing his eyes and sitting there. We sat in silence for the next 10 minutes, no one daring to speak. No one even daring to breath louder than necessary.

Naruto finally opened his eyes and Lady Korinna's tired voice spoke clearly to the room. "The Creators have listened to the pleas of all 653 men and women tagged as dangerous to your village, young monkey. The Judgement will begin shortly. Those who couldn't sway Their judgement will be reduced to ash. For traitors do not deserve a funeral. They do not deserve to be remembered. In the ashes you will find a scroll with the crimes they were condemned for. After I perfrom the final technique, my spirit will leave, young Naruto."

She looked tiredly around the room. "The only thing I desire above all else, even justice for my clan, is that my Grandson remains happy. I beg of everyone in this room, please, take care of him."

We all nodded our agreement and Lady Korinna smiled one last time from Naruto's body. "Then let judgement commence."

Once more, and for the last time, hands flew through ever more complicated seals. None of the standard 12 was used in the final technique.

"**Uzumaki Forbidden Sealing Technique: Commune with Creation. Fall to Holy Judgement, Ye Sinner!"**

With a cry of deviance, Lady Korinna threw Naruto's hands towards the heavens. She held them there as that awful presence once again filled my mind. It wasn't as intense as before, as it didn't feel as though I was being stripped down at the cellular level, but it wasn't comfortable either.

What followed next was The Creators explaining to everyone they had touched today what was about to happen. They didn't speak in a traditional manner, it was more in terms of images, emotions, and feelings. Regardless about the method of communication, the message was clearly received. The presence left as quickly as it appeared. Silence.

Long story short. 653 judged, 653 found guilty.

"Disappear from this world, Sinners!" Lady Korinna's cry cut the silence like a knife. She brought both arms crashing down in a slashing moment.

Instantly, all 5 on the stage were pierced through the heart by a blade of light that had come thundering down from heaven. The smell of burning hair and flesh quickly filled the room. Sounds of retching were the only sounds being heard. The guilty made no sound, as they were burned from the inside out by righteous fire. Not even 30 seconds later, there was only 5 piles of ash where 5 adult humans stood.

*******************************END THE CHAPTER ALREADY*******************************

Pandemonium quickly broke out after. Lord Hokage regained control of the situation and began issuing his orders. ANBU were sent to discover all the victims while retrieving the scrolls from their ashes. The rest of the preliminaries were postponed until tomorrow. Naruto was rushed to medical wing. We all stood on the observation deck, minds still trying to process the day. An angry voice suddenly rang out.

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect, sir, what just happened was not an everyday occurance. I agree we need to move quickly to stop the public panicking. But after everything I just went through and hearing the real fate of the Uzumaki, I NEED to know who the traitor is and what the plan to bring him to justice is. We deserve it, sir!" Lady Tsume Inuzuka growled out. Being a clan that specialized in techniques with their specially trained ninja dogs, they believed in a pack mentality. Breaking trusts and betrayal were just as bad as murder in an Inuzuka's eyes.

Lord Third studied the feral woman before him. He glanced around at everyone else on the stage. Knowing now, that every single person here, while they may have some ulterior political motives was 100% loyal to him and the village. He then turned his gaze to us in the balconies. He opened his mouth but Lord Jiraiya cut him off.

"Lord Hokage, I know what you're going to say. They may just be genin. But they heard everything we heard. 3 of them probably know more than we do if my suspicions are right about the little cuddle sessions before the massacre." He barked a laugh at his own joke, easing some of the tension that still permeated the air. "So I think they have a right to know. Besides, I have a feeling that every single person in this room has sword an oath to Naruto to help bring his clans murderer to justice." A round of affirmations from everyone in the room met this declaration.

Lord Third eyed Jiraiya warily. "Had I not just witnessed, with my own two eyes the spirit of a woman 4 decades dead perform a forbidden technique and incinerate all the traitors in the village, I'd have you hauled off to T&I right now. Never call me Lord Third again. It sounds wrong."

Laughter, a little less forced this time echoed across the room. Lord Third pondered Lord Jiraiya's words before nodded. "You are right, my pupil. I will be brief, we have a lot to do and a small window of time to prevent disaster." He then flickered to the front of the room.

He stood there several moments, collecting his thoughts. "I realize what happened today shouldn't be possible. What we just witnessed today is something you'd only read about in a fantasy novel. But it did happen, we cannot pretend otherwise. I've carried the guilt of not mobilizing my forces fast enough to aid our closest ally every day for the last 4 decades. The guilt was crushing enough thinking my inaction was the cause of the near extinction of one of the most ancient and noble clans to ever walk this earth."

He cleared his throat and continued. "Lady Korinna whispered many things to me when she approached me in young Naruto's body. One of the things she told me is that I need to start being a leader to this village, not the loving grandfather. As if reading my mind she told me until my heart and mind are in sync, no, I cannot be both. Her words cut deep. I love this village. The only thing I ever loved more than my village was my late wife. But to me, the village isn't the infrastructure. I cold wake up tomorrow to an empty space where our home once stood and feel nothing, so long as all my citizens were safe. The village to me is every single soul that calls Konoha home. From the babe that was born just hours ago, to the 1 or 2 citizens I can still claim are older than me."

Everyone laughed at Lord Third's joke.

But she was right. I've grown soft. I began second guessing everything I did in regards to what was best for the village, vs what made people most happy. That will end today. Change will be coming. Lady Korinna gave us a cryptic warning. We must be ready. We will be ready. For as long as the Great Tree stands, Konoha shinobi will be there to defend her with its last breath. We are called tree huggers, the "soft" village, weak, all because our citizens and shinobi desire peace above all else. If that makes us weak, I'll proudly boast to the world how weak I am."

"We desire peace, yes. But the other villages, for 15 years have done nothing to openly provoke us. If they think we're weak, why not challenge us and prove their strength? Because they know, as much as you and I, that we are indeed the strongest. We will always take the road to peace, but will annihilate any enemy who dares threaten what is ours!"

"We are The Village Hidden in the Leaves, shinobi village in The Land of Fire. In ancient texts it is said that many millennia ago, dragons roamed the land and soared through the skies. Though the mythic beasts are no longer, there is still one dragon that remains alive today. It is the collective force of Leaf Shinobi. A slumbering beast that wants only to be left alone and in peace. There's an old saying, "Never wake a sleeping dragon." I do not know what our future holds, no one does. But as Lady Korinna warned us, we will heed her advice. We will prepare for any and all threats, so that when someone does come to wake the sleeping dragon we will bathe them in righteous flames! We are Konoha shinobi! We are weak, peace loving tree huggers! Wear that badge with honor! For we know the truth! We. Are. KONOHA!"

Thunderous roars of approval met Lord Third's inspiring speech. The pride in my chest threatening to burst. I'm finally able to witness the "God of Shinobi," inspiring his troops. Lord Third held up his hands, beckoning for silence. We complied immediately.

"I am old, my warriors. I'm old, and I'm tired. When Minato died and I took up the hat once more, I told myself it was only temporary. 13 years is a little longer than temporary. I'm old, and tired, and my bones ache daily. Despite all this, I will continue to lead you to the best of my ability. In peace time, and in the dark times. Never question my love for each and every person in this village. Changes are coming."

"I thought that I would take all this bone crushing guilt with me to the grave and into the pure lands. I will still take that guilt with me. The guilt has actually increased exponentially since Korinna told her story to us all. However, she also gave me a name. The name of the single man solely responsible for such a senseless tragedy. She gave me the name of the man that will at least let me atone for a small portion of my guilt in the genocide." He held up his hands once more as calls of innocence of our leader were being cried.

"No, my children. I am just as guilty. Had it been any other individual that betrayed our village I could have been freed from my guilt. Any other person, I would swear an oath to Korinna to bring justice to the Uzumaki clan, and afterwards I could finally rest without the pain I feel every night. When she first told me, I immediately dismissed the notion. But as her story continued and I reviewed what I learned, the truth was impossible to ignore. Every act of sabotage was familiar. Every action taken by the Uzushio plant, I was intimately familiar. But what really was the final nail in the coffin was the cursed seal placed on the tongue to prevent information leaks. Only one man in Konoha goes to such inhumane with his personally trained troops to keep his secrets."

Light bulbs were quickly flipping on in the minds of the older shinobi. The tension of the room was mounting, tinges of bloodlust filled the air. Whoever this person is, he's a well-known Shinobi judging by the reactions.

"It is time for me to admit it. I didn't see how far he has fallen into his delusions, simply because I didn't want to see it. I refused. The same way the night I confronted Orochimaru, I didn't see the inhumane science experiments he had been performing on my own citizens. I didn't see the glint of madness in his eye as he regaled me with his desire for immortality. I didn't see the cruelness he was capable of to achieve his goals. No. I saw a scared, 10 year old little boy who had just lost his parents, asking me what he was supposed to do now."

"That is why my guilt is even greater than when I simply thought I was too late. For even 4 decades ago the signs were there. I refused to see the increasing signs of paranoia. I didn't want to listen to the voice in my head telling me to shut down his private sector of ANBU. Because, I told myself, his ANBU kept our village safe from the shadows, while my ANBU were out in view keeping the peace in the sun. That was, and has been my excuse for too long. He protected from the Shadows, while I protected from the Sun. I simply brushed off his constant desire to expand our borders, taking the land from our defeated enemies to grow our power. I ignored all of it, all of it, because every time I looked at him, I still saw my childhood friend. The man I trained with, learned with, competed against, and spent all my life standing side-by-side with. Because of my refusal to see the paranoid warmonger that he actually was, I may have doomed the world."

He signed, seeming to deflate slightly and age right in front of us. He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. Back again was the "God of Shinobi."

"But Konoha will NOT be the only ones to take the blame for this tragedy. I will be calling for a 5 Kage summit after the Chunin Exam finals. I will tell them of what we learned today, and give all 4 great nations our updated bingo book personally, with a new entry not for a simple missing nin… No, he will be marked as a war criminal. His deeds will be broadcasted to the world about his perpetuation and key role in the genocide of an entire nation of people. He will not be able hide for long with the 5 greatest military powers out looking for him. And after all is said in done, I will throw their own crimes in their faces. Kumo, Iwa, and Mizu will all take responsibility for their own actions in the potential end of our world. I will not let Konoha take all of the shame for this crime. For while I turned a blind eye to what my shadow was doing, allowing him to single handedly ensure the genocide was successful, at the end of the day, he didn't spill the blood of innocents. They did. Their Coalition ruthlessly cut down civilian men, women, and children. They slaughtered the wide-eyed Genin without remorse. They then marched on Uzu herself and finished the deed. I will remind them of their cruelty. And I will also remind them of their almost complete failure against a measley force of 200 vs their 10,000."

Lord Third looked around the room one last time. A fire, raging in his eyes.

"From this day forth, let it be known. That the war criminal, Danzo Shimura, is hereby charged with Adandonment of his village, High Treason, Raising an Army against a sitting Hokage, and Genocide of an entire nation."

Gasps erupted from the room. Lord Shimura?! I always thought he was just a bitter man, holding onto a grudge that he was passed up for the hate. After hearing all this, Lord Second must have been a prophet. Konoha would probably not exist with him as our leader. He'd lead us into war after war until there was no fight left. Pure hatred burned deep in my gut. Danzo would pay for his crimes. I would personally see to it if I had, with Naruto right at my side.

"Many of you had already guessed who it was. And now I confirm it. Danzo Shimura will be listed as an S-Rank threat enemy of the shinobi world. Preferred captured alive to be tried for his crimes. We'll take his head though if it's the only way. 500 million alive, 100 million dead. I would rather our coffers go dry and our economy suffer than let than man walk around a free man a day longer. Finances can be restored, the Uzumaki clan WILL. HAVE. JUSTICE!"

Another round of cheering, even louder this time, was our response.

"Genin, you will stay here in this tower. I will send escorts to your families to be brought here. I estimate we'll be on a hiatus for at least a full day, maybe more. But the exam will continue once I've stabilized the panicking population and explain, in detail, everything we learned. I will not hide our shame any longer, for the Uzumaki deserve better! You are all dismissed! Council, on me! We have much to do! Mouse, Rabbit! Secure the perimeter! Lord Third and his council made their way out of the arena, he stopped abruptly however.

"I almost forgot. Naruto would raze the village himself if he woke up and didn't have an answer. Since his opponent is no longer able to battle," All eyes followed his gaze to the forgotten pile of ashes that was once Misumi, "Naruto Uzumaki will advance to the finals. Good night. Get some rest! The coming days will be hectic."

And with those words, The God of Shinobi left the tower. Orders flying from his lips, ANBU taking off to perform their assigned tasks.

I gentley pried Fú off me and stepped back, much to my reluctance. I turned to Ami and spoke to both girls "Let's go check on Naruto, then then grab some food and try and get some rest." Both girls agreed. The preliminaries weren't even halfway done, I didn't even get to fight yet! We left the arena and made our way to the medical ward.

I retreated into myself, going over everything that happened today. So much information to process. I decided to sleep on it. The only things I could control right now was my situation. With that singular thought I marched on. One step at a time. Small Victories. Control what you can control and leave the rest to whatever force controls them. The only thing on my mind now was one thing. Master my Clan techniques, crack the code of my ancient ancestor's soul crushing techniques, become more proficient than Great-Grandmother in 'Storm Release,' Master Water and Lightning, Discover more and more potent and painful toxins. The list was a tall order, I knew that. But I would get it done, I always do. Now I had a goal, one that lined up perfectly with my own personal goal. To fight an S-Rank threat, you had to become one. Good luck, Danzo, you're going to need it when I find you. I internally smirked to myself, excited to get started. First thing first? Pass the Preliminary round!

**************************************FIN********************************************

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D Ta-Da? How do you feel? Pumped? Disappointed? Enraged? Sexually-Confused? I my story made you feel any type of emotion I'll take it as a win!**

**Oh. My. God. My hands are cramping, my fingers are sore and my brain hurts, but I finally finished this beast of a chapter. I told y'all, it went way off canon storyline, but will jump back on the tracks next chapter. I just got this entire idea stuck in my head and I had to do it. I apologize if you didn't like it. I warned you though. So if you didn't read the top A/N, then that's on you ;). Couple quick explanations for WHY I did this.**

**The story of the downfall of Uzu was complete and utter bullshit if you ask me. The Uzumaki were as important and prominent as the Uchiha, Senju, ALL OF THEM. And canon is just like, "heyyyyyyy. You had a home once. Your entire clan was ruthlessly murdered. They were our biggest and most loyal ally, butttt we kinda let them die. Oops. Well, here. Your clan symbol on our shit. You're welcome no need to thank us. Oh and we kind of cut out teaching you all about them and their rich history cuz we don't want to be all embarrassed, since ya know, we still kind of let them die." So the idea started just as Naruto basically calling out everyone's bullshit after reading the journal. But then I thought, Minato was able to bend time and space and do some unreal shit with the the training he got from Jiraiya and his own genius. A full trained Uzumaki seal master? They could probably do whatever they wanted. So then I thought about their story, and how loyal and trusting the few Uzumaki we're introduced to are. And how they value family about everthing. And what happens when a powerful Uzumaki is betrayed and someone they love is killed? You get mother fuckin Pein. That's what a powerful pissed off Uzumaki is capable of. So blending the limitless possibility of sealing with the vengeance of an Uzumaki who's entire clan was wiped out due to a hurtful betrayal? Korinna Uzumaki was born in my mind. Please tell me y'all at least like Korinna? I loved writing her and sad she's gone. Alas, she's suffering for eternity. R.I.P.**

**Second big item – Danzo. FUCK. THIS. GUY. He's my most hated antagonist in any series, ever. He's literally a petty piece of shit. He goes off the deep end because he didn't get the hat. Loses his fucking mind and starts seeing enemies everywhere. All for "The Greater Good." Which the greater good was only what was good for Danzo. His death was most satisfying, and I have horribly painful plans for him, but it saddens me to say that he will be in hiding for quite some time. He'll be back though. Oh, the reason I picked him? I just blamed every single horrific event that happened during any point of his lifetime on him. Because it's not at all that big of a stretch. He's literally the reason the actual canon pissed off Uzumaki exists. He created Pein. He almost turned Ninja-Jesus Sasuke against Konoha by murdering his clan due to paranoia. Y'all. There were newborns and toddlers there. Remember that!**

**Final Item – I know I made up some details about Naruto's Uzumaki lineage. But, as I've said, I do what I want. Did you at least think it was believable or made sense? Or was I stretching a bit? It's too late to turn back, but for the future.**

**Thanks again for all the support you all have shown me. If you're a fan so far and haven't left a review, PLEASE do so for this chapter since it's such a big risk for me. Or PM me! I reply to all the comments I've gotten so far (I think, if not, call my ass out) so if you have questions or anything.. yeah! Anyway, seeya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conclusion and Unrest

**Hello again! I know I said I wasn't going to post again until Sun/Mon… But an injury cut the skiing weekend short for me. Sooooo while my friends ski, I was writing.**

**First off, I want to thank everyone for all the positive feedback, as well as the critique and criticisms from last chapter. Both positives and negatives help me grow as a writer and help me view ideas from multiple perspectives. So again, thank you all!**

**This chapter will hopefully answer most of the questions from last chapters humongous shift in the story. We're back to the canon storyline and will most likely stay that way until the time skip… I can't make promises though. If I get another idea as I'm writing then we may shift again (But I can promise it won't be as insane as Naruto's possession by his dead grandmother who mind fucks everyone and commits mass murder within minutes.)**

**From this point on I'm going to try to show events from different POVs, but Kenta will still be main focus… Like 90%. But we open with Hiruzen in his office/the council chambers to start things off.**

**Finally, I did one of those poll things! Check it out in my profile! I want your guys' and gals' help deciding who Ami's Bae gunna be! Ok let's get to it!**

*******************************************HS********************************************

**2 Days After Village Massacre**

**Hiruzen's POV**

I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the dull ache that had been ever present since the astonishingly shocking events of two days prior. I have lived many, many years… and I can honestly say that what we witnessed at the Chunin exam preliminaries was beyond a shadow of a doubt the most farfetched and unbelievable event I've ever witnessed. Had I heard the story from another soul, I would laugh in their face and make sure they received the proper mental health treatment to help their poor soul. I would have said it were impossible, that no one can defy death, let alone commune with gods. But I was there. I lived it. It was very much real. I am still having trouble wrapping my head around everything we learned that day. From the shocking discovery of my old friend's betrayal and orchestration of Uzu's downfall, to the murders of hundreds of my villagers. While noble intentions roused the massacre, and I can't say I'm ungrateful for knowing that, for now at least, every single person residing in my village is 100% loyal. It was still murder.

Or was it? If everything Lady Korinna said was true, and I'm inclined to believe it was, then the deaths of so many was in fact a purge deemed necessary by a much higher power. Is that still considered murder, or do we see it as divine justice? Still so many unanswered questions. So much I do not know, yet gaining knowledge I wish I had never learned. A weight had been crushing me since learning the truth. My guilt in our greatest ally's destruction growing more by the day. Like a malignant tumor that could not simply be cut off, it festered. However, a small fire still burned in my old bones. To see justice enacted on behalf of those I failed most horribly was what kept me going these past two day. When I leave this world, it will only be after I can face Kushina and her clan and give them the peace of mind that their murdererer was brought to heel.

I let out a long, tired sigh. Reaching for my pipe I filled it with the most expensive tobacco at my disposal. Despite knowing the risk to my health the aromatic plant possessed, I'm convinced in my old age that quitting now would only kill me faster. I took a long drag and exhaled long and slow, trying to release some of the tension that seemed to never leave me.

A knock sounded at the heavy wooden door of my office. I took one more long drag, extinguished the embers, and stowed the pipe away.

"Enter!" I called.

Who walked through that door was the last person I had expected to see; at least until the council convened later in the evening.

Koharu Utatne was a woman I had known for as long as I can remember. I selected her as one of my two advisors upon my initial inauguration as the third hokage. I selected her, as well as my other genin teammate and childhood friend for their ability to not be intimidated by the title. They knew me as well as I knew them, and were the first to call me out on my shit, especially in my younger days. Koharu had always been the most logical of the three of us. She waited until she had all the facts before reaching a decision. She has always delivered sound advice when requested; she's also given advice when NOT requested. But I digress.

I smiled at the irritable elder "Koharu. A pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? How are you? How is Homura?" Homura had taken the news of Danzo's betrayal the hardest. While they had never been close as children, as they grew older their mindsets began to become more in sync. Though Homura had never been as extreme in his ideals as Danzo had, he still openly supported his less radical ideas. The fact that he was alive today at least gave me peace of mind that he was still loyal to me and Konoha. Upon viewing my memories that Inoichi and Inoko projected for all to witness at the council meeting following the massacre, his heart had betrayed him and he collapsed. He was rushed to the hospital where he's been in a coma since.

She gave me a thin-lipped smile. "I am well, thank you, Hiruzen. As well as can be expected at least considering all that has happened the last two days." She gave me 'the look' that all women seemed to possess when they knew who they were talking to wasn't being responsible. "Better than you at least it seems. You look like shit. Have you eaten today? Have you even slept?"

I gave a hollow chuckle. "Your concern for my health is welcome, Homura. I am taking care of myself as well as I can considering all that I've had to deal with. I can at least honestly tell you my appetite hasn't changed. I sleep when I can and when my mind lets me. Now, you didn't come for a friendly chit-chat. What do you have to tell me."

Doubt flashed in her eyes before she quickly smothered it. "I believe I've come across some even more troubling news."

My heart dropped. I really didn't need even more shit to deal with right now. The mountain of paperwork and meetings was already too much to keep up with. "I see. What is it?"

"More evidence that Danzo has manipulated events to fulfill whatever selfish desire he aimed for." She replied in a voice dripping with anger.

An icy hand gripped me heart, I may join Hamura at the hospital. "Show me what you found."

She gave a curt nod and handed me a scroll. "Do you recognize what this?"

I opened the scroll and skimmed the contents. I looked back at my nodded. "ANBU!" I called.

The 6 hidden ANBU revealed themselves and knelt before me. "Clear the room. One guard the door, the rest perimeter security. No one is to enter unless Konoha itself is under attack. Move." Like the elites they were, they scattered to their assigned position with no hesitation. I pressed a palm to the underside of my desk and let a small amount of chakra enter the seal that was carved there. A faint hum could be heard as the seals in the room activated. Silencing seals. No sound in, no sound out.

"This is the mission report I gave Itachi the night of 'The Uchiha Massacre. We both know what happened though. For whatever reason, Itachi ignored the mission details and instead of only taking out the targets detailed in the mission report, he killed all of them aside form his younger brother." I told her, attempting to keep the impatience out of my voice. I had much work to do and bringing up another of my past mistakes was something I wasn't in the mood for.

"As I suspected. Do you remember Itachi's request he made, Hiruzen" She asked, returning the returned scroll to her pouch.

"Request? What request? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I was getting very frustrated.

Her eyes bore into mine. "You are telling me, that you do not remember Itachi Uchiha kneeling before you, a mere hour before he murdered his clan, and asking you permission to at least let him spare Sasuke's life?"

My irritation vanished, a creeping sense of foreboding quickly replacing it, "I…" I searched my memories, hard. But the image she described was nowhere to be found. "I do not remember such a conversation."

"I do, Hiruzen. I do. As Hamura will no doubt remember as well when he wakes up. Once again I must ask you, do you recognize this?"

She offered a second scroll. I read the report, each line I read the sense of foreboding was quickly being replaced by sheer panic. "What is this?" I hissed.

"That, Hiruzen, is the mission report you handed to Itachi Uchiha that horrible night." She replied professionally. "The mission report ordering that Itachi murder every single person carrying the Uchiha name and blood. A mission report with you signature on it. The seal of authenticity was verified."

My mind shut down. I stared at Koharu for many moments. "How? Why? Where did you get that?"

"It is with luck that you ordered your ANBU to bring me all documents they found to me for sorting that were acquired raiding all of Danzo's bases. Fortunate for you and I both. For just mere hours before that scroll was brought to me I was visiting Homura. He was having fever dreams. Muttering about Danzo betraying you. Betraying Konoha. I didn't know what to make of it so I called in the resident expert, Inoichi."

I was at a loss for words, clearly there was no way for Hamura to be a traitor himself. So what could have happened? Koharu pushed on.

"Inoichi, after my hours and much digging found the memory. It was locked, tightly Hiruzen, by a powerful illusion. Inoichi theorized that being in a coma, the locked memory was able to be accessed by his subconscious. The fact that Danzo's betrayal was the reason for his heart attack, his mind seems to be solely focused on the man while his mind is shut down."

"What type of illusion would be powerful enough to block a memory of someone as powerful as Hamura? Nothing Danzo could have done should have been able to!" The fear was cracking through my exterior wall, I clamped it down, trying to stay in control.

"Hiruzen… It was…" Since her arrival, she truly looked fearful for once.

"Please Koharu, I must know."

"The illusion trapping Hamura's memories wasn't simply a prison Hiruzen. It suppressed and replaced that memory. It was placed on Hamura after he witnessed the same technique being placed… on you, Hiruzen. Danzo thought their goals were aligned, but Hamura couldn't betray you. So Danzo silenced him in the most perfect way. He replaced the memory of his betrayal with a memory that showed you agreeing without hesitation."

"Kaharu, please. Do not tell me-"

"Shisui Uchiha's death wasn't suicide Hiruzen. He was murdered in cold blood by a man we all considered a friend. He was murdered so his eye could be stolen and used for nefarious purposes. Hiruzen, you and Hamura have been under the influence of Danzo for who know's how long!" Her voice rose with each word until she was shouting at the end.

My blood ran cold. I had been compromised without even realizing it. How much had Danzo manipulated me? What had I done while under his control without even realizing it? For that was the most truly terrifying aspect of Shisui Uchiha's unique illusion technique. **"Distinguished Heavenly Gods"** wrapped you in it's embrace without you ever even knowing.

With the truly terrifying fear for my village gripping my chest, a certain clarity encapsulated my mind. "Koharu. We both need to work fast. We must find out what damage Danzo has done. Assemble a team of those you feel would be most ideal for this mission. Number's aren't an issue. Every single document that my name has graced must be tracked down and examined. Every single document ranging from one month prior to Shisui's death until today must be examined. Get a forensics team to analyze all the documents collected from Danzo's bases and look for patterns. We must right any wrongs Danzo manipulated me into committing. Can you do this for me, old friend?"

She rose from her chair, back straight and eyes filled with fire. "It will be done, Lord Hokage. My team and I will get to the bottom of this. Do not concern yourself with any part of this mission unless I feel the need to bring you in. I will take my leave now. I have much to do. Good day, Hiruzen." And with a small bow she gracefully left the room.

I sank deeply into my chair automatically reaching for the pipe. So many atrocities committed during my tenure. My sins continued to pile upon my weary soul. I prayed to the gods for anything, anything that would alleviate even a small pebble of the mountain resting upon my shoulders. A knock came once more. I pushed aside my failures for the moment and composed myself once more.

"Enter"

Jiraiya walked through the doors. A disgruntled look on his face. "Window was locked and guarded. You need to teach your ANBU some manners!"

I wasn't in the mood right now for my eccentric student. "Jiraiya, now is now the time for your foolishness. If you've simply come to catch up or check on me I assure I'm fine. The sooner we get this mess under control the sooner I can take a breath."

Jiraiya knowing not to push my buttons right now smiled. "I do have some news for you and something I think you want to see. Spent a few hour talking with Naruto. He's still a little shaken up. I had to reassure him no one is blaming him or thinking he planned for all of this. He swears he can't remember feeling anything different or strange a single time reading his grandmother's diary. He even told me Kyubi didn't even sense her spirit taking a ride. He gave me this, and told me to give it to you. He said you can keep it as long as you need, he just asks that you return it when you're done. I've done everything in my knowledge to check that it's nothing more than a diary. As far as I can tell, that's all it is now. Lady Korinna is no longer in there."

He tossed the small, leather bound book my way. I opened it and flipped through the pages noticing nothing out of the ordinary. "Thank you, Jiraiya. Anything else to report?"

He shook his head, "Nope. That's about it. Ease and unrest still fill the streets but your ninja are doing a remarkable job of keeping the general public from panicking too bad. They're been reassured that they are safe, the technique that was used isn't something that can be used more than once. Things are still crazy, but it's slowly coming back together. You learn anything new? You looked pale when I came in."

"I learned a lot, my boy. A lot. I will share the details with you another date. I want to read through this before the meeting tonight. If you will excuse me." He gave me a quick salute and made his way to the exit, I called out once more as his hand reached for the doorknob. "Oh and Jiraiya. Can you let the captain guarding the door know that he and his team may return to their posts? Also inform Mia that I am taking no visitors unless it's an emergency. Thank you, my boy." He nodded and swept out of the room.

I sighed, yet again. Feeling my age more in the last two days than I have in recent memory. I took out my pipe to actually enjoy this time, cracked open the diary and began to read the details. I learned many things from this small, unassuming book.

*****************************************HS******************************************

Over the last four hours discussion and reports dominated the majority of our time. The room was more packed than usual. Every person of importance had joined for the meetings over the last few days along with the usual council. As Jiraiya had reported briefly, things were returning to normal slowly but surely. If there was one thing that helped ease my mind over the last two days, it was knowing how capable not only my shinobi were, but my citizens as well. The Will of Fire was shining the brightest it had in over a decade.

"Thank you, Councilman Shiro. Your efforts are appreciated. The last item on the agenda before my briefing is a report from our ANBU Commander. Go ahead, Bull." I informed the room.

Bull stepped forward and gave me a bow. "We just finished the preliminary report of the 653 killed two days ago. All victims were identified and all scrolls from the ashes collected. I have the report here." He briefed the room in his monotone voice, handing me the paper. My eyes quickly scanned the document. Next to each name was a symbol to categorize the deceased in some way. Before I could ask Bull continued.

"I have good news and bad news. Well, the good news is only good depending on your perception. Of the 653 killed, only 33 of them were home-grown traitors. That is the red circle on the document. The blue diamonds represent foreign agents in some type of capacity. We discovered 89 agents working within our walls in various types of espionage activities." He stopped there and stared at me, waiting for me to ask the question.

I looked down and noticed the vast, vast majority all had a black star next to their name. I was barely able to withhold the sigh that wanted to escape. I knew I was getting more shit piled on me.

"The Black Stars, commander. Who are they?"

He paused for a moment, having an internal debate. He straightened. "I regret to inform you Lord Hokage, that all those with a black star next to their name were all connected to the recently declared traitor, Danzo Shimura. Sleeper agents, spies, hidden operatives, you name it they were here." He finished with a hint of remorse.

Once again, I felt my blood run cold. 531 was the final number. 531 highly trained soldiers under the command of someone other than the Hokage. Just how far did this rabbit hole go? I looked up from the document to see the various emotions around the room. Fear, Uncertainty, Rage, every emotion under the sun.

"Thank you, Commander, for the expedited report. These are troubling numbers, but they are no longer a threat, and Danzo will be brought to Justice soon. We cannot dwell on the past, we can only move forward. I have a team lead by my Advisor Koharu examining all the documents found in his abandoned bases. She will get every scrap of detail on the traitor. We will not let this slight on our own soil go unpunished. For all the horrible deeds we've uncovered of the traitor, I at least have a little light to shed on all of you. I was given the diary of Korinna Uzumaki hours ago and I finished it just minutes before this meeting. Everything the spirit possessing young Naruto told us seems to be completely genuine. The seal work of the Uzumaki was truly a cut above what anyone else could even imagine. The ending of her tale in the diary should hearten us all. For she admitted that the terrifyingly devastating technique she used to instantly annihilate hundreds of people will never be used again by anyone. She admitted to destroying the singular scroll with the required knowledge to perform such a technique. She also gave the details on how exactly the technique is activated. I can honestly say even if she hadn't destroyed it, I don't know a single person alive that could. Knowledge of the sealing arts of Korinna's level coupled with the chakra requirements on par with the entirety of the One Tailed Tanuki are the bare minimum."

Excited murmuring broke out at my news. I let it go on for a few minutes, observing the visible tension leaving many of those in attendance. Once the quiet chatter began to naturally die out, I brought the room's attention back to me.

"She also regaled the reader with the exact purpose of the technique she employed. Some of you may think that this is irrelevant information since it's knowledge is lost to time, but I want to share it with you so that no one leaves here thinking that the Uzumaki designed a forbidden technique for the sole purpose of massacuring countless lives."

I paused and noticed that most eyes had been staring at me with open curiosity. This was good. "The technique is known simply as **"Commune with Creation."** When activated, it opens a link with the entities known as The Creators. You all know from the projection of my memories who they are according to Lady Korinna. Now, before I go further, she made note that this technique, whether it succeeded or failed, would destroy the user. Oh yes, she made it clear that this technique was not to be used unless absolutely necessary. For upon activation you sealed your fate. Once the channel was opened, The Creators would listen to your heart and see your greatest desire. They would then ask you for an offer. You must offer them something invaluable. Lady Korinna for instance pledged her eternal servitude in exchange for her wish to be granted. If they accepted, whatever it is you asked for would be granted. If they refused, the channel would be closed and you would have perished for nothing."

Shikaku raised his hand. "So according to this explanation, that technique could be used for anything? Fame, wealth, power. Bringing someone back to life. Anything?"

I nodded. "That is how she described it. However, what would you do with any of those things if you left the humanly plane within the second of receiving them? That is why the only two times it has been used were in desperate times to defend Uzu. Once by the creator who was then laid to rest with his technique that defiled the laws of the Universe. And once by Korrina. Well, twice now by Korinna I should amend."

"Why did she not use it to try and save her people then? Or bring back those that lost their lives due to the betrayal?" Inoichi spoke up.

"Ah, she covered that too. She debated that same question for many hours. Ultimately, she felt her greatest chance of success of The Creators accepting her offer would be with the discovery of who was responsible and then leaving the survivors the final task of getting justice for their ancestors."

Silence fell over the room. Everyone lost in their own thought. It was a few minutes before someone asked another question.

"The only question that keeps running through my mind is why? If these Creators are so powerful, why would they even bother to listen to a request from a mere human? It really makes zero sense to me. Are we sure that wasn't just some cover story to hide the fact that the Uzumaki were in possession of possibly the most dangerous technique to ever exist?" Young Kakashi asked. A question I'm sure was on everyone's mind in some form.

I thought about it for a moment. The diary had no answer for this one. "That is a question we may never actually know the answer to. Did she call to them in an exact moment they were bored? Do they pick and choose which requests to honor and which not to? Do they have a pattern? Every 10th request is honored? We don't know. I have a few theories. But the concrete answer will forever remain a mystery. Lady Korinna told me when enough people believe in a higher power, their faith is rewarded. When Lady Korinna called for the first time, she and her 200 men and women all wanted the same thing, discover who doomed them. Was that the key? It's plausible. But that wouldn't explain why they answered the call for our village. Was the collective desire of safety from our citizens interpreted to fulfil her wish? Who knows? It could also be she found the one offer they always accept. Maybe they're bound by their own laws, so only those that voluntarily submit to servitude can join them on their plane of existence? I cannot give a concrete answer, and I really wish I could. The only thing I can say for certain is that I believe in Korinna Uzumaki and her entire clan. They were a clan of loyalty, integrity, and honor. That is what I believe and it will be enough for this old man."

Words of agreement met my declaration. I glanced at the clock noticing the time.

"If no one has anymore questions, it has been a long day for all of us. We finish the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exam tomorrow. We will continue to move forward. The sooner we get back to normal the sooner the fearful mood hanging over the village will disperse. Plus, I've always found watching a bunch of genin beat the absolute snot out of each other to be oddly relaxing."

Loud laughter rung through the council chamber. It may have been slightly forced, but it was a start. We would get through this and be stronger for it. I had faith in my people.

***************************************TS*******************************************

**Land of Rice Paddies – Unknown Location**

Kabuto marched down the hallway, confident smirk in place. Those who knew who he was quickly made way for their Lord's Right Hand, those who didn't learned quickly. Though his cover was blown earlier than expected, it meant nothing at this point. He had gotten all the required information his master had requested and more. Oh, so much more. His Master would reward him above all others when he presented him with the gift that would grant him the power to rival the very god's themselves.

He stopped before the door in front of him. He hesitated momentarily. Though he had his Master's favor, it was still in your best interest to be prepared for anything. The wrong word said, the wrong facial expression shown, really anything that could set his master off could be the end of his existence. Steeling himself, he knocked sharply on the heavy oaken door.

"Enter" The cold voice of his master called. Kabuto wasted no time and opened the door and stepped into the office. "Ah, Kabuto. I was just reviewing the information you provided me. I must say, you've outdone yourself. Enough that I might almost forget your absolute failure on being discovered by a mere 13 year old." The glint of anger flitting in his snakelike eyes.

I bowed to my master. Defending failure of any kind was a quick way to end up 6ft under. "I underestimated the Yamanaka boy. Their clan have sharp minds, but none have been so bold nor quick to act on suspicions as young Kenta. I won't make the same mistake."

"See to it that you don't. I am not completely unreasonable. I do not expect my underlings to be perfect. For I too underestimated him. My reward was being injured for the first time in many years, and my plans being pushed back. Our plans continue the same as before. Misumi is dead and Yoroi was an insignificant pawn. Now, enough of this idle chit-chat. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

I bowed once more. "I didn't want to bring this to your attention until I had validated it's authenticity. I can assure you, this is the original document." I handed him an ancient text, yellowed slightly with age.

He opened the text and began to read. With every sentence his eyes began to widen further and further. By the end of the text, his eyes had ignited in a maniacal glee. "Where did you find this?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm glad my gift is to your liking, Lord Orochimaru. I found it right where it was left. Though the original document it I received the location from claims it was destroyed, it seems Lady Korinna's kin couldn't follow through with her dying request. My curiosity was piqued, and I just had to find out for myself if it was indeed gone. Imagine my surprise."

"I see, and how did you come by the document that led you to such a remarkable find?" Orochimaru asked, eyes still gazing at the document.

"Ah, that. A most lucky discovery I might add. During my observation of the Kyubi boy I spied him reading an old journal. When he left for training her sealed everything away except that journal. I took the opportunity to see what had piqued the interest of a boy notorious for being unable to read even a single piece of paper in the past. I must admit, his knowledge in sealing surpassed what I had heard. My paltry knowledge in the arts was barely enough to slip through his wardings."

"Very well done, Kabuto. Well done indeed. You've proven yourself my greatest asset, and your service will be rewarded. Though it pains me to admit your gift is of no use to me now, it one day will become my crowning jewel. Now leave me. You and I both have much to do and time is running short. My short term goal still stand. In a month's time, Konoha will burn!"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, I will begin my preparations. By your leave." And the silver haired spy slipped out of the room as silent as a spectre.

Orochimaru sat in the dimly lit office. Eyes glued to the prize Kabuto had brought before him. He still couldn't trust the boy, but this much to earn his favor. No, Orochimaru never trusted anyone but himself. But Kabuto was a valuable tool. As long as he continued to show his worth, Orochimaru would keep him close.

He looked down at the ancient scroll once more and laughed. "Oh, Kabuto. A true gem. One day, this technique may finally give me the true path towards immortalitiy. '**Commune with Creation**,' a true work of art. The Uzumaki truly were a terrifying breed."

The sounds of crazed laughter could be heard by all in the dank underground base. Anything capable of making their master sound that pleased was something the world should fear.

*************************************AK**********************************************

**Thee Days after Masacre**

**Back with Kenta – 0800**

"Attention tower residents. We once again apologize for the delay. Without further delay, the rest of the preliminary matches will begin shortly. Contestants should report to the arena no later than 0900 today. Once again, the preliminary matches will begin at 0900 in the arena. Thank you and see you soon." The voice of Hayate finished over the tower intercom.

I smiled bright. Finally I'd get my chance! I jumped outta my bed. And ran to the door and yanked it open, Naruto was there with his first raised ready to knock. He smiled bright.

"Kenta! You all set?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

I returned Naruto's fistbump. "Hell yeah. Ready to quick ass and take names. Let's grab the girls and get a quick bite."

We walked down the hallway towards Ami's room. Her and Fú had been rooming together the week we'd been stuck in this tower. The week spent here, while it had been boring no doubt, had seen my growing closer to not only Fú, but everyone in the tower. Sakura had been splitting her time between hanging with our team, and Ino. Ino, being the stubborn idiot she is, went right back to being the charming lady she was the day after the prelims were postponed. Not only to me, but to Ami as well. Since she clearly saw Sakura's strength, she now turned to the one and only thing she was good at, putting down someone she saw as weaker than herself. It was going to be glorious seeing Ino's face when Ami showed to be even more fearsome than Sakura. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What's so funny?" Came Naruto's questioning voice.

"Oh, just imagining Ino's face after Ami's fight today." Naruto joined me in laughing just as we reached Ami and Fú's room. The door opened just as we were walking up to it, the girls exiting and giggling. The noticed us and their giggling intensified.

"What are you two giggling about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Our girl talk is none of your concern, Kenta." Ami replied primly. "Now, you two were on your way to escort us for breakfast, weren't you? Then be proper escorts." She hooked her arm through Naruto's and away they went.

I offered my arm to Fú. "Psh. As if I was any less than a gentleman. Treats me like I'm some barbarian. Mother would kill me." I grinned down at the small giggling girl now linked to my arm. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes! I'm starving! That cafeteria better be ready for me, or else!" She cheered. "Let's go!" And she took off, dragging me like sack of potatos. I laughed the entire way.

*************************************KY*****************************************

"Ladies and Gentleman. I thank you all for your patience. We've had a trying past couple days, but with your patience we've made progress in soothing the population and getting a plan in place. We will now continue with the preliminary round and get you all out here. I turn it over to Hayate to begin the matches." Lord Hokage announced to the gathered crowd. It was as if 3 days ago had never happened. The same entourage had accompanied Lord Third. I was pleased to see father and uncle were part of the crowd.

Hayate jumped down from somewhere in the shadows. He cleared his throat a few times. "No use waiting, if every could turn their attention to the board, we'll begin immediately."

We did as he instructed and the name roulette began once more.

I groaned. I was definitely going last.

"Would Kankuro of the Desert and Shino Aburame please join me in the arena."

The two teenage boys quickly made their way to the floor. They stood opposite another, sizing the other up. Kankuro threw a cocky smirk Shino's way.

"I was hoping for some real competition, but you'll do for now I guess." The Suna genin declared boldly. Shino gave no reply. "Too scared to talk? I don't blame you, you're out of your league, kid!"

"Enlightening conversation. I take it you're ready?" Hayate asked the boy in black.

"Yes. I'm sick of this tower. Let's get this over with." He drawled.

"Shino, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mister Proctor. I am." Shino replied politely.

"Same rules apply. Begin!" Hayate kicked back.

Immediately and in a really surprising move, Shino rushed towards Kankuro. He cocked a fist back and threw a punch, Kankuro dodged with surprising ease, his moves seeming almost mechanical. He countered, a punch of his own, aimed towards Shino's abdomen where a hidden blade extended, gleaming dangerously. Gasps of horror erupted as Kankuro buried the blade deep in Shino's abdomen. Those gasps quickly turned to those ones of shock as Shino erupted into a cloud of beetles. The quickly swarmed, but not Kankuro himself, but the cloth wrapped bundle on his back.

A shrill scream cut the air as the thing in the bundle began squirming and fighting to escape. Finally a panting Kankuro erupted from the bandages and jumped back. "How did you know? How did you know that wasn't me?" He asked, panting, sweat rolling down his face. "And what the hell did you do to me?"

"Your first question. You asked how I knew? I planted a bug on every single competitor in this room from the moment they entered the tower. They told me where you hid yourself. Your second question? My kikaichū drain my opponents chakra. They are telling me yours tastes awful. In case you were wondering." Shino's monotone reply came.

Kankuro scowled, fingers twitching and the body on the ground rose into the air. The disguise falling off revealing a wooden monstrosity.

"A puppeteer, eh? That's a rare art to see outside of Konoha. I'm cheering for Shino but glad we'll get to see it in action." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Ok, one how do you know so much? And two what is a puppeteer?" Sakura's voice spoke up.

I turned to her. "The Puppeteer Techniques involve using precise chakra control to manipulate engineered war machines via chakra strings. Two, until you all got to about the age of eight, I hated the majority of you so I spent all my time reading and training." I sent her a smirk at that and she laughed. A clattering noise was heard suddenly and we all turned our attention back to the fight.

Kankuro's puppet sped towards the Aburame heir. Shino stood his ground, his kikaichū swarming around menacingly. The puppet opened it's jaws wide and a barrage of senbon launched towards Shino. Shino's beetles formed a wall, protecting their host before swarming the puppet, Kankuro tried to pull it to safety, but he over extended too far and the beetles were able to eat the chakra of his strings, and the wooden construct clattered to the floor. In an instant, the kikaichū were swarming Kankuro. His screams began to die before stopping altogether. The beetles returned to their master, leaving an unconscious Kankuro on the ground. Hayate flickered over to check the boy.

"Winner, Shino Aburame!"

We all cheered for our comrades victory. Everyone expressing the congratulations to the bug user when he arrived back up up to the observation deck.

"The next fight will be announced." Hayate called. We all looked towards the screen.

My eyes widened at the names.

Hinata Hyuga v. Neji Hyuga

"Would Hinata and Neji Hyuga make their way to the arena?" Hayate called.

Both contestants complied and joined Hayate. He did his usual spiel and retreated to the edge.

Neji glanced towards the stage momentarily before turning back to Hinata. Hinata looked both nervous yet determined.

"Lady Hinata. Months ago, I would have told you to give up. That you had no chance. You were timid, and weak. You never tried in your training, and even Lady Hanabi was beating you with regular ease. However, something in you changed. You've been improving. You've been growing stronger. I want to know what happened. What made you start taking your training seriously? I know I will win here, that isn't even a question. Since your kidnapping, my father and your father have been ruthlessly training me. As you know I'm to be your bodyguard. Our Heiress cannot have a weak bodyguard." He smirked confidently at the end.

Lady Hinata smiled softly. "You're strong, cousin. So strong. The whispers in the clan speak of your prowess in battle, and I've seen it firsthand. I'm proud of you. But please don't even think that I never took my training seriously. I always tried my best, but something in the back of my mind always made me hesitate, and it limited my growth. You asked me what changed? A friend helped me see that these eyes and hands aren't just for showing strength and defeating our enemy." She glanced up at a happily smiling Ami. She turned back to her cousin and her eyes slowly activated. "These hands, my hands, they're for protecting. My goal is to protect my family and friends. The block in my head broke like a dam, and I'm ready to get strong enough to achieve my goal. Come, Cousin! Allow me to show you the confidence and strength I've gained since finding my purpose!"

I stared at Ami. "Ok, what the fuck did you do? Where's the stuttering, blushing princess from the past. I understand gaining some confidence, but she's almost scary!"

She smirked at me. "Ohhhhh nothing. Just gave her a new perspective, and maybe had her join Anko and I for a few training sessions."

I laughed in shock. "You did NOT subject that sweet child to ANKO?!"

"Hey! Anko is… Ok but she helped me so I figured… and LOOK at Hinata! You can't tell me it didn't pay off!" She defended vehemiately.

I snorted "Yeah, only because Anko probably threanted her or tortured her every time she stuttered if I know her."

Ami's blush was answer enough. I laughed and returned my attention to the fight where Neji was now smirking and had his eyes activated. The two cousins charged one another.

*************************Confident/Emotionally Scared Hinata***************************

Neji was as strong as Hinata had said he was. Their fight was more of a dance, both fighters moving gracefully and seamlessly around one another. In the end, Neji was the stronger and more experienced fighter and after a series of flashing hands, Hinata was on the ground, panting and unable to get up. Hayate called the match.

The room cheered both fighters on for an excellent fight. Hinata was taken to the back and Lord Hyuga excused himself to check on his daughter. He made a quick stop to offer quick words to Neji before he exited the room in a swirl of billowing robes.

"The next match will begin now." Hayate called. The screen flashed and my heart soared.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" I screamed, flicking to the stage and quickly stretching.

"Glad you're excited. Will Kiba Inazuka please make his way down… never mind" Hayate finished lamely as Kiba and Akamaru followed my lead moments later.

I grinned at my opponent. "Glad you're excited to get your ass handed to you in front of everyone."

"Ha! Hear this, boy? He thinks he's the only one who's gotten stronger since we graduated. Let's show him who's the real alpha!" Akamaru yipped in reply before growling what was supposed to be menacingly at me. I couldn't help what just escaped my lips next.

"Awwwwww he's so cute! Akamaru, why don't you go wait up with your other teammates while I kick Kiba's ass. I don't think I'd have the heart to hurt you" I cooed at the adorable puppy and smirked at Kiba, my plan already working.

A red-faced Kiba snarled. "Akamaru and I are a team. We fight together. Now let's get this started so I can wipe that fucking smirk off your face." He finished glaring at Hayate.

"So you're ready then?" Hayate asked the feral boy. He just nodded, eyes now trained on me. "Kenta, are you ready?"

I yawned, loudly. "Yup."

"Begin!" Hayate called.

Kiba and Akamaru rushed me from each side. Kiba shot forward in a burst of speed which I dodged smoothly, following it up with another dodge of the small puppy. This little dance continued for a few moments, the frustration growing by the second on the Inazuka's face. My grin widened further, too easy.

With a cry of frustration Kiba charged again. "Fight. Back! Are you just going to dodge the whole time!"

I laughed. "Well, if you really want me to, I guess I can fight back." And like a viper I struck. I smoothly dodged Kiba and as he passed by I laid a hard palm strike to his exposed ribs, I pulled my arm back, spinning to dodge the small dog, I grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him. With a small burst of Chakra I palmed a senbon and with years of experience with the needles lodged it into the flank of the small dog. Kiba and Akamaru were now on either side of me, in a pincer formation. I wasn't worrired.

Akamaru grabbed the needle between his teeth and pulled it out. Kiba called to him. "You OK, Akamaru?" The small dog yipped in reply. "Ok let's get serious. This cocky bastard needs to be taken down a few pegs." Akamaru took off around me intent on joining his partner. He made it 10ft before he collapsed, unmoving.

"AKAMARU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YAMANAKA!?" Kiba bellowed, eyes going wide in panic and fear.

I smiled maliciously at the Inazuka boy. "I told him to go wait upstairs. You two didn't listen, and now…" My eyes drifted to the unmoving form of the small dog. "Well, hope you two weren't two attached. My needles all have special surprises on them." I showed him my palms. "Widow's Kiss can kill a grown man in less than five minutes." My smile widened seeing the pure rage and hatred on Kiba's face.

"You… You BASTARD! I'll KILL YOU!" And he made a hand sign, immediately his features became feral. He charged once again, halfway to me he jumped and started spinning rapidly. **"Fang Over Fang!" ** The beastly boy cried. His speed increased and he closed the distance rapidly. Too bad, I was faster. A simple flicker later and I was out of harms way. The boy finished his technique and charged me again. Over and over he tried to hit me and over and over an easy 'Body Flicker' saw me to safety. Kiba screamed in rage. He reached into his pouch launched a smoke bomb at me. My world erupted in a cloud of white.

I closed my eyes and extended my senses. I spun to the left, feeling the rush of air narrowly pass me. I ducked, as the rabid dog passed overhead. Over and over he struck and time and again, I dodged by a hairs breadth. I was starting to grow bored and knew it was time to finish this. I flickered out, well across the room. Kiba emerged from the cloud of dissipating smoke, worn looking and panting heavily, his chakra was nearing the danger zone.

"Wow, Kiba. I'm impressed. You really avenged your partner really well. I think my armpits are sweating a bit!" I made a showing to check them thoroughly. "Yup! Little damp there, well done!" I laughed vindictively. "I'm sure Akamaru appreciates the effort at least." The boy charged, eyes burning with hatred. Checkmate.

"**Yamanaka Clan Technique: Mind-Body Disturbance" **I said aloud. Two gasps were audibly heard and I smirked slightly.

Instantly Kiba's charge ended and his body stiffened. "What is this, Yamanaka? What have you done to me?"

"Well you were throwing your clan techniques at me with wild abandon, figured I'd return the favor." I replied simply. "Now, I'm sure we all want to go home so I'm going to end this." I directed him to reach into his kunai pouch and grab one of the knives. He did so and pulled it out and brought it directly against his jugular.

"You know what to do, Dog Boy. Surrender." My eyes hardened.

"Like hell I will! You killed my partner! I'll fucking murder you!" He screamed.

"You really are that fucking stupid aren't you. You're stupid and your ability to think rationally and control your emotions is utter shit. I would never kill a comrade, especially for something like this. It was a tranq. He'll wake up in a few hours, but if you don't believe me, I'll give him the antidote as soon you surrender." And that was game.

"Fine, I give up! Give him the antidote, please!" He called.

"Winner, Kenta Yamanaka!" Hayate declared.

I walked over to the little pup and quickly administered the antidote. A few moments later he stirred and I handed him back to the boy. Kiba cradled the small dog to his chest and cried tears of joy.

"I know we aren't the best of friends, Kiba, but damn, thought you knew me enough to know I wouldn't go that far." I scratched behind Akamaru's ears and he licked my hand lightly.

"I know, Kenta… It was stupid of me to believe that but I just…" He fumbled for his words before he gave up.

"Need to work on that, dude. No matter how strong you get, if you fly off in a rage like that you're dead. Trust me, I went easy on you with the mind games." I replied seriously. He nodded.

"I know. Cpt Kurenai keeps telling me that, but until today… Well you drove the point home. Good match, Kenta. Good luck in the finals." Kiba extended his hand to me and I took it.

I returned to the observation deck to what I expected would be a round of congratulations for my epic victory, instead I was instantly assaulted by four pissed of kunoichi. I was verbally abused for over two minutes before Cpt Kurenai came to my rescue. Ami, Fú, Sakura, and friggin Temari continued to glare daggers at me, but they eventually went back to their spots, with the addition of the Suna kunoichi. At least Naruto and Shikamaru gave me congratulations. Naruto because he actually trusted me, and Shikamaru because it was a sound strategy.

Eventually the girls calmed down and congratulated me too, even though they said I was overly harsh to Kiba, it was a good win. Damn right it was! Though Fú did have a question for me.

"That technique you used, couldn't you just use that right off the bat? Did you have to play the mind games and drag it out? That's more of why I was upset. It seemed unnecessary and cruel if you were just going to make him forfeit that easily."

I opened my mouth but the last person I expected to hear defend me spoke up. "If he had planned to use that technique from the start, it was necessary." Ino stated. "I cannot do the technique, but I know the more exhausted and mentally vulnerable the opponent is the easier it is to control them and keep control. Kenta may have gone slightly overboard, but by then he was just letting Kiba wear himself out and not tormenting him more. So, I grudgingly admit it was a really good victory." She gave me a tight-lipped smile before retreating to her previous position. I gaped at her for a moment before turning back to Fú and shrugging.

"What Ino said. The angrier I could get him, the easier his mental defenses would be to break. Same thing with his exhaustion. He barely had enough chakra at the end to break a D-Rank illusion, let alone that clan technique." I gave her a nervous smile. "I'm sorry if I upset you, all of you" I said to all those listening, "But my father and clan head were watching and I just wanted to show them how far I'd come with our clan techniques."

That seemed to be enough for most present there as the angry glares still in place faded. Hayate's voice called out once again.

"We have two more matches to get through, let's get started." He announced. The boards lit up.

"Rock Lee of Konoha v Gaara of the Sand, you're up"

*****************************Same Fight Different Outcome*************************

Lee put on a show, that's for sure. Gaara's defenses were strong and many though and eventually the forbidden technique Lee had employed left him barely able to move. Gaara was then able to easily scoop Lee up in his sand from the head down. He hung there, slowly applying pressure until Lee finally gave in. We all cheered the both of them on, it was an exhilarating match to say the least.

"We have two matches left. The board will reveal the next two contestants." Hayate said.

Names spun and stopped. I smirked savagely.

"Ami Kogure v Ino Yamanaka. Please come to the arena."

Ami looked my way, the question in her eyes.

"No mercy, Ami. Show her what you can do." I told her seriously.

She nodded and rushed to the arena, taking the stairs like a lady.

"Well, well, well. I'm in luck it seems. I get the easiest match in here. I'll be in the finals within the minute." Ino confidently boasted, a sneer in place.

"With the way you wear your hair, Ino, I assume you are already aware of the golden rule for kunoichi?"

Ino looked at her quizzically and opened her mouth but Hayate cut her off.

"Ino Yamanaka are you ready?" He asked my cousin.

"What? For an easy victory? Then yes."

He nodded. "Ami Kogure, are you ready."

"I am, Mister Proctor." She replied primly.

"Then begin!"

"So, what were you saying about my beautiful hair, prune head?" Ino asked waspishly.

"Cpt Anko gave me a harsh lesson my first week with her. She told me that only the strongest kunoichi wore their hair down when they face an opponent. It's an unofficial sign that you are so confident in your skills that you believe that no one can take advantage of such a gaping opening." Ami replied, just as polite as she had been since Ino called her out.

"What nonsense are you spouting, prune head? I wear my hair like this because it's too beautiful to hide. You're wearing your hair down, so who's cocky now?" Ino clipped back.

"I see. Well, Ino, I wear my hair down because-" and she disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing behind Ino, her fingers gently stroking Ino's hair, winding their way in her platinum locks "against you, I have nothing to fear." She whispered in Ino's ear.

Ino's eyes shot open and she started to turn, but it was too late. Ami's hand had wrapped itself in Ino's hair. She yanked down, hard, and sent Ino crashing to the floor. Her head met concrete and bounced, stars dancing in her eyes. Before she could recover, Ami had her pinned to the ground, arms trapped, and a kunai at her throat.

"This is what happens when you care more about being a pretty house wife than a true kunoichi. You were barely better than me in the academy, Ino, and since then I've trained my ass off every single day for months and months. I no longer stare at my teammates backs, I stand beside them. I will go toe to toe with anyone in this room and either win or go down with them barely able to stand. My teammates have pushed me since day one. They've beaten me, bruised me, dislocated my shoulder, broken my ribs, and each injury has only made me tougher."

Naruto and I began to sweat, feeling the bloodlust in the air. I turned to, once again, be on the receiving end of death glares by multiple kunoichi and this time our male counterparts joined them.

I sighed. "Do not let that manipulative sadist fool you. She gives as good as she gets! She hit me in the kidney so hard I peed blood for days!"

Naruto came to his own defense. "Yeah, yeah! She kicked me in the balls once so hard I thought they popped like grapes! She's a monster!" Every male and even some of the females winced at that one, the glares fading and returning to the floor. We looked and each other and sighed before joining them.

"Do you not see for your own eyes now Ino? Not only is every single woman in this room besides you dedicated to her craft, but we're all just as beautiful as any civilian out there. Get it through your skill, Ino. Or you're going to die one day if you don't start training now!" She pushed the kunai against her throat. "Now, surrender."

Ino looked at Ami in disbelief. Tears of frustration sprung in her eyes. She tried to dislodge Ami, but Ami was like a boulder. Finally, after a few more attempts the fight left her. "I surrender." Was uttered barely above a whisper. Ami got up and held her hand out to Ino to offer her help up, Ino smacked it away.

A derisive snort escaped my nose. "A pathetic excuse for a kunoichi, AND a sore loser. My, cousin, you're doing a real bang up job of representing our clan with the grace and dignity befitting your station as heiress. Well done." I finished with a sarcastic slow clap.

She shot to her feet and glared at me. "Fuck you, Kenta! What did I ever do to deserve any of this?!" She screamed at me.

I stared her straight in the eye. "Ooooh where do I start? Let's see there's the fact that you're a spoiled brat who thinks everything should be handed to her on a silver platter because of your title. That you embarrass our clan every day with your behavior. That you're wasting potential and opportunities that most in here would kill for. I'd continue but I'd rather not embarrass you in front of your father, nor waste Lord Third's time any further with your childish behavior. If you ever pluck up the courage to come ask me in private, I'd love to show you my 5 page list. It was only three pages, but Kono, your other cousin? The one who looked forward to having a "kick ass kunoichi" as a cousin that you let down added on to it."

Tears fell from her eyes and she turned on her heels and sprinted out of the room. The sound of the large double doors slamming behind her seemed to echo. Uncle Inoichi excused himself and marched after her. He shot me an unreadable look that had me anxious, but I stood by what I said. Someone had to tell her. I glanced at father but his face was a stone mask. I then felt all eyes on me.

"You all can go back to minding your own business. It's a clan matter that concerns none of you." I snapped at everyone. The all turned back to the arena. Ami joined us soon after. We all congratulated her and our attention was pulled back by a loud cough.

"Our final match! Fú of Taki v. Choji Akimichi!"

Fú jumped to the arena, excited to say the least. Choji got fired up after a promise of BBQ if he won.

"Begin!"

Fú opened with a string of handseals and unleashed a devastating technique. **"Secret Technique: Hiding in Scales Powder!" **she called out, and released a torrent of a blinding powder directly at the chubby genin. He was hidden from view. Fú rushed into the powder and seconds later Choji was sent rocketing out, crashing into the wall behind him hard enough to crack stone. He slumped to the ground unconscious. It was over already.

"Winner! Fú!" Hayate coughed out.

Fú rushed to check on Choji and was assured by the medics he would be fine once he woke up. Just a sore head. She rejoined us looking slightly guilty. We all assured her, including Choji's teammates that none of us were mad. It was a competition. She perked up a bit at that and finally took our congratulations on a fine match.

"Would all the winners please join me down in the arena so we can explain the final exam." Hayate called. The 10 of us quickly made our way down, Naruto draggin a reluctant Nara in his wake.

The third and final exam was explained to us. A single elimination tournament. A box was then held in front of each of us and we drew lots for the first round. I grinned as the lineup for the first round was announced.

Naruto Uzumaki v Neji Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha v Fú

Shikamaru Nara v Temari

Ami Kogure v Shino Aburame

Kenta Yamanaka v Gaara

"You all have one month to train and prepare. You must not only prepare for your first round opponent, but the potential to face those further in the bracket."

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, a month?! Why can't we do it now, huh?!"

Hayate pinned him with a look "Because this is a big event. Merchants and food vendors come from across the nations to set up shop for the thousands of viewers to watch you all prove your worth. Foreign dignitaries will be in attendance and they need time to make the journey."

We all nodded at the explanation. Plans forming in my mind on what to improve to increase my odds of taking on the behemoth that was Gaara. Lord Third then stepped forward for another boring man speech and then released us for the month.

I joined my teammates. "I don't know about you two, but I can't wait to show everyone what we can do."

"It'll be a great opportunity for us. This will be the first time Mom and Dad see me doing what I do for a living." Ami replied excitedly.

"Hell yeah! This is gunna be awesome! I'm taking this tournament, no doubt, ya know!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

We all left the tower excitedly, ready to get back to training to show the entire shinobi world what team 11 was capable of.

**That's chapter 9. Sorry no crazy possessions this time around.**

**I hope this put to rest some of the comments that were made about the OP-ness about the technique Korinna used and it's real purposes. **

**Let me know what y'all think in the reviews or PMs. **

**Once again, check out the poll in my profile and vote for Ami's BAE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain and Competition

**Welcome to Chapter 10!**

**HIGHLY recommended A/N to read! Especially those that have raised concerns about Orochi-Douche having Korinna's technique!**

**First let me say in regards to the technique, y'all need to calm down. Some of you act like hax OP techniques aren't common in the Canon storyline. Pein destroyed Konoha and killed thousands with a single technique. Impure World Resurrection? The zombie army literally killed thousands of shinobi during the war. Fuckin A, Kisame could walk into the middle of town and unleash that water prison on pure horse dick testosterone and drown the entire population. She killed 600 people. It happens. As for Orochi-Dork, that was added by me as insurance. A few thoughts flitted in my ADD brain, I wrote them down. I may use them, I may not. Either way, I didn't want some giant loophole in my plot, so Kabuto handed it to him. He CANNOT use it right now even if he wanted to. His sealing research is strictly to enhance his curse seal. He doesn't have enough Chakra. Calm it down.**

**Oops? I did it again, y'all. My fingers just kept going, and we end up with another beast chapter. Not AS long as Chap 8, but we're sitting around 23.5k words without A/N. You have been warned!**

**This chapter has a Kenta/Sasuke bro-moment. Sasuke in my story is actually not a wooden doll set in a permanent scowl. He's growing as a person. If he seems OOC to you, well he probably is, but I did my best to keep his personal growth and character traits in harmony.**

**So let's say this story is like… 1/3 Fluff-Ken/Sasu Broment/training… The rest is FIGHTS! Still not sure how good I am at writing fight scenes, hopefully y'all like them and they seem realistic.**

**Let's GO!**

**OH PS! There's some very subtle (at least I hope so! The might be really easy, who knows!) clues I dropped in the Ken/Sasu Broment in regards on how I'm planning on growing on of the rookies in this story. First to guess gets a shoutout and virtual cookies next chapter!**

**OK GO!**

**WAIT! – PPPPPPS – VOTE FOR AMI'S BAE! POLL IS IN MY PROFILE! SHES GETTING LONELY YALL!**

**OK NOW GO!**

We walked casually down the road heading towards the outskirts of town. Naruto, Ami and I were on our way to meet Cpt Genma to discuss our training over the next month. It was two days after the preliminary rounds have all three of us were in high spirits. I had spent all day yesterday with Naruto and some of the other rookies at the hot springs, soaking away the stress over the last week. Abruptly Naruto stopped in the middle of the road and started staring off towards the east. He turned to me.

"Kenta, what does sensing feel like exactly." He asked seriously.

I slowed my pace to a crawl as I thought about how to respond. "Hmmmm… It's hard to explain. It's like a 6th sense I can control in a way. I've become so accustomed to it over the years that right now it's like… knowing who's around me at all times without ever having to look around. I can just feel them in the back of my mind at all times. Their chakra signatures brush against my sensing field, letting me know their general location. I can focus and expand my range and simply get a read of how many chakra signatures are within a certain distance from me, or I can focus it sharply on a single person and read them in great detail. The state and quantity of their chakra. If it's in a state of rest or being actively used. How the chakra inside them is being molded and in what areas. Things like that. Everyone has a unique chakra signature, and after becoming familiar I can pick them out of a crowd. Like I said it's hard to explain but that's the best way I can. I know that different people develop different techniques on how they sense. Father even told me of a colleague of his that senses by 'taste.'" I shrugged. "Did that help at all?"

He nodded slowly, eyes back towards the east as we started back on our way. "Yeah, yeah it did make some sense. I must have imagined it. For a second, I felt this almost pull towards the east side of town. But it's gone now. Oh well, I just thought I might be becoming more of a badass than I already am." He laughed, back to his normally cheerful self.

Ami and I just rolled our eyes and continued to training ground 23.

***************************************TG23******************************************

"So that's how it's going to go the next four weeks. The details have already been worked out." Cpt Genma drawled.

Over the next month, I would be training with my parents off and on, while Uncle Inoichi had even volunteered to step in when he could. That both excited me and made me shake a little in fear. I still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Ino since she fled the arena after I humiliated her in front of everyone. Uncle had come to congratulate me on my match and my use of tactics and our clan technique, but he had been hard to read. He wasn't cold, but he wasn't his usual warm self with me. He was completely neutral the entire time.

Lord Jiraiya had volunteered to take Naruto's training on full-time, which the blonde was over the moon about. Her griped and complained about his… excentric personality, but I could see how much Lord Jiraiya cared for Naruto and Naruto was growing closer to the toad sage by the day. I was happy for my best friend, and I will admit, extremely jealous he wasn't getting trained personally by one of THEE Legendary Sannin. But I pushed that aside, training with Lord Jiraiya would be an honor, but the man was a fire and earth user, I don't know he'd even have much to teach me anyway.

Ami would of course be training with Anko, but Anko still had her job at T&I to do, so Genma and Anko had made plans for a few of their other mutual friends to take on Ami's training when Anko wasn't available. All in all, Cpt Genma had hooked us up. He didn't want to play favorites, so he would just be perioudlically checking on us all over the month, offering suggestions now and again, but would otherwise be completely neutral. Our Mother Hen captain was sucha cutie, pretending to be apathetic and non-caring, but going out of his way to make sure all three of us were as prepared as possible for the finals.

"I've got a meeting with Lord Third in an hour. You three are dismissed for the day. Rest up, your trainers will inform you at some point when and where to meet them sometime today. Good luck and work hard over the next month. I'm telling you all now, I'm betting a LOT of money on each of your opening matches. If you lose, you'll pay me back what I lost, got it?" He finished with a glare and hint of bloodlust in the air. We all quickly assured our captain we wouldn't let him down. He smirked, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Why does he does that?!" Naruto yelled, pulling a few leaves out of his hair. "He's a bigger show off than Kenta. Kenta uses the 'Body-Flicker' all the time and he never sprays leaves all over his innocent genin!" Naruto continued to grumble about unnecessary show offs.

Ami and I laughed at our teammate's predicament before deciding on some light sparring. The three of us hadn't sparred in a while so what better way to prepare for the month of isolated training than getting a read on where we started. Over the next 3 hours we had a round robin style of sparring with each other. An hour into our matches, team 7 minus Sai had wandered into our training ground and joined us as well. We called it after the five of us were all sufficiently sweaty and sore. Naruto's growling stomach was our clock to let us know that it was time for lunch. We decided to all grab lunch together before going our separate ways for the day. Even Sasuke joined us, much to all our surprises. We were thoroughly entertained by Naruto attempting to get under the Uchiha's skin, while said Uchiha spent the entire time either silently ignoring Naruto, or asking the rest of us what our plans were for the month.

It was a rather pleasant, and much to my great relief, mundane lunch. We talked, laughed, and just enjoyed being teens for once, rather than trained killers. As lunch was winding down, I saw a very familiar face walk in. Seeing them made me happy, as it had been months since I'd last seen the boy. I also felt really guilty, as I hate to admit I'd kind of put him to the back of my mind.

"Haku!" I called out waving. The ice-user turned and smiled, seeing who had just called to him. He made his way over to our booth where I scooted over to allow him to sit with us. "How have you been? I… I'm so sorry Haku. I've been so busy with training and exams and-" I was cut off my his hand covering my mouth, laughter in his eyes.

"Do not apologize, Kenta. Or any of you. I knew coming here that you all had your own, very busy lives. I'm not so helpless or inept to be unable to take care of myself in a new town. That said, I'm doing very well, actually. My three-month crash history course finished up a week ago. I've just been waiting around, waiting to hear from Lord Third about my team assignment. After everything that has happened, I can say that I won't hear anything for a few more days, which I am OK with. How about you all, how have you been? How is your training going? You have to tell me about the exams!" and with that, my guilt faded slightly and the five of us all caught up with Haku.

***************************************Bro Moment************************************

We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Naruto, Ami and I agreeing that we would all have regular team dinners every Friday. We were all excited to see how the other two grew over the month, so we decided to keep interactions to a minimum. I was excited to see how strong they got. I was equally excited to see their jaws fall to the ground when they saw me take down Gaara. My internal picturing of standing in the Kage booth accepting the trophy for strongest genin in the world was cut short by my name being called.

"Yamanaka. Do you have some time to talk, real quick?" I turned around to see a look on Sasuke's face I'd never seen before. Uncertainty.

"Yeah, Sasuke. What's up? You alright?" I turned to the loner.

Uncertainty flashed across his face once more before he bit it down. "You and I are… friends, right? Or we at least have a mutual respect and comradery?"

I stopped walking for a moment, slightly stunned at Sasuke's question. I thought back to our relationship and how it had developed since returning from wave. We weren't best friends, that much was certain. I don't know if we would ever get to that point. But what happened in wave had shaken the last Uchiha up enough that he seemed to be slowly but surely changing. He wasn't nearly as cold to his peers anymore. He was still confident in his abilities but that attitude of being a cut above us all wasn't nearly as present.

I then really dug deep to all that had happened over the last three months. Sasuke and I had developed a real, healthy rivalry. It wasn't one based on petty childhood attitudes of being number one in the class. It was two shinobi, with the mutual goal of attaining the strength needed to fulfil our goals. We pushed each other to our limits and respected the other's strengths.

I then glanced at the Uchiha, who was staring at me with questioning eyes. I had gotten a much better read on who the longer was over the last few months. He was, in many ways, even more mentally scarred and fucked up than even Naruto. Witnessing the murder of everyone you loved left deep emotional scarring. It also happened at an age where kids normally begin to really start to develop into their own person. An age in development where you start to question everything around you and make your own decisions, rather than strictly listening to what you parents tell you. Sasuke was emotionally stunted because instead of interacting with his peers and forming bonds, he had withdrawn into himself and never really opened up.

Me being me, I had to mess with him a little bit. Hopefully put him at ease as well, as the boy looked ready to flee at any moment. The one thing that would probably always be the same with Sasuke, he didn't like being out of his comfort zone, especially emotionally.

I sent him a pout. "Comrades? I thought we were best friends, Sasuke. I kissed you and you liked it, remember"

It worked, the boy snorted and seemed to relax a bit. "Both of those are false. So you have a minute?"

I nodded. "Whatever you need, man. I've been told I'm an exceptional listener and give amazing advice. Kind of comes with the whole "we read people's thoughts and know the brain inside and out" stereotype."

He nodded, and then took on a pensive look, gathering his thoughts. "You and Fú seem… close. At least, it seems as though you two have feelings that go beyond just friendship."

I blushed heavily. "Fú and I are nothing more than friends. Do I think she's beautiful? Yes. Do I maybe have some feelings for her? The possibility is there." I replied evasively.

He sent me a knowing look. "Right. Well, I guess I was wondering… um… How did you… ya know? Know you like her? And how did you, uh, approach your feelings?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, once again. Sasuke fucking Uchiha was asking me, ME for girl advice? The dude who became tongue tied around Fú? The dude who always seemed to second guess everything that the petite Jinchuriki made me blurt out without evening meaning to? My mind shut down, before a light switch flipped in my brain.

"Sakura?" I asked.

Now he was the one blushing up a storm. My eyes hardened.

"Absolutely not. No way, you cannot even think about that." I said, voice as hard as my eyes.

He looked at me in shock. "What? What do you mean? Why not? Do she and I not make a good match?" He asked, doubt lacing his voice.

"You two are made for each other, and would make adorable babies. I will burn your entire complex to the ground if I'm not your best man." I replied seriously.

"Then why are you saying not to pursue her?" He asked confusedly.

"Sasuke. Sakura has finally pushed aside all those immature ideals and notions about you and started to take being a kunoichi seriously. I mean you saw her battle Shikamaru. She used nothing but chakra control, and nearly beat the kid who's on the fast track to surpassing his father as the greatest strategic military mind in the village. If you went to her right now and told her you had feelings for her that would all go to waste. She's still young, and she'd fall back to old habits. Wait a few years, let her find who she is a person, then if you still have feelings, ask her out."

The Uchiha thought about what I just said and nodded slowly. "I see what you're saying, and you're most likely right. But what do I do until then? I… what if she gets over me completely and falls for someone else?" His blush was back in full force. I gaped at the love struck Uchiha.

"Alright. What the fuck, Uchiha? Did Orochimaru knock a new personality into you? This is a new person from just a week ago." I asked seriously.

He didn't answer for a few moments. "What happened in wave… it… shook me up, Yamanaka. I haven't told anyone this, but I'm the reason Arata was killed." He was staring at the ground now, refusing to meet my eyes.

I stared at the raven-haired teen. Sakura said the same thing when we were in wave. They're both suffering from survivor's guilt. "Sakura said it was her fault, why do you think it was yours?" I asked him evenly.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. "I was scared, Kenta. So scared. I had been raised on the notion that the Uchiha were the strongest. That our blood put us a cut above everyone else in the world. And then they were all murdered by my brother, and the only thing I was left with was my father's voice haunting me. When I'm awake, he cries for vengeance. When I sleep, I see all the faces begging me to avenge them." By this point Sasuke and I had wandered to a random training field that was open. We sat underneath one of the trees.

"I was so sure in myself, so confident that everything I knew was fact. But when we faced against Zabuza, I froze. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Sakura was no better. She was shaking, and so was I. Arata… he was the only one of us who could snap himself out of their terror. He kept charging the clone over, and over, and over. He was the dead last, and I was the genius. He was a civilian nobody, and I was the talented second son of the Uchiha Clan Head. But when push came to shove it was the deadlast that proved to be the stronger shinobi. He kept charing Zabuza until he was broken and beaten on the ground."

I didn't dare say a word. I knew this kid never opened up to anyone, probably not even his captain or teammates. So I let him get everything off his chest.

"When neither Sakura nor I moved, Zabuza grew bored. He stalked towards Tazuna and Sakura, ready to kill them both. And I still couldn't move." His voice was a hoarse whisper now. "He drew closer and closer, I kept telling myself to move, but I couldn't. He was a few feet away, sword raised to cut the two of them down. I still couldn't move no matter how loud I yelled to myself in my head." He then looked up at me for the first time and I saw the guilt.

"Arata, he… With everything he had, came barreling out of nowhere, driving a kunai into the clones side and dispelling it. He had saved Sakura and Tazuna. The dead last of the class had just saved our client and teammate, while I, the genius, sat there just trying not to piss myself." His voice was laced with self-loathing. "Zabuza didn't like that. He was done. He was tired of the games. He made another clone, and it moved too fast. He grabbed Arata by the face, and just kept smashing him into the tree, over and over again, screaming the whole time. And when he finally let go, Arata was unmoving. I was finally able to move, rage finally replacing the fear. I charged to avenge my teammate, and you know how that turned out."

His voice broke at the end. He sniffed for a few moments, his emotions battling his control for dominance. I did nothing but reach out and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He took a shuddering breath, regaining some of his composure. "It was my fault, Kenta. My unflappable belief that I was this elite ninja simply because of my blood cost my teammate his life. Had I been able to move, get ahold of my fear, perhaps Arata and I could have come up with a plan, together. But I didn't, and he's gone."

We sat there for a few moments. I mulled over everything Sasuke had just told me. I squeezed his shoulder once more, knowing that was all the physical contact the boy could handle without becoming uncomfortable. I wanted him to talk to me, get anything off his chest he'd been bottling up. I knew he'd never received the proper mental health treatment after his clan's demise. I wasn't licensed, and I could only give my own life experience and advice, but sometimes just talking about released a lot of the demon's you carried.

I finally spoke up, knowing what I wanted to say. "You know, your story had a lot of "what ifs" in it. Life itself has a lot of "what ifs." Every decision we make, we will always question. No one is ever certain about any choices they make. You heard Lord Hokage after the revelation of Naruto's grandmother. He has so many regrets in his life. The older we get, the more regrets we'll carry and always wonder "what if."

I paused, gathering my thoughts once more. "You know, I learned a lot when Lady Korinna pulled me into my own mindscape. What seemed like seconds for all of you, Lady Korinna and I talked for hours. Time flows differently there you know?" I smiled slightly at the boy, his eyes had widened slightly. "Yup. She threw so much information at me in such a short amount of time that I felt as though my head would explode. There was one certain thing though from everything I learned. She showed me the web of fate. Every single person on this planet is a thread in the web. Every decision we make branches off in the direction we take, intersecting and crisscrossing with all the people we meet and interact with. Let me tell you Sasuke, Arata didn't die by accident. Every single choice we made in our lives is spun in the web in concrete, but the future is wide open."

"When a person reaches a decision, especially those that are life altering, they reach an intersection in the web. This could be a simple yes or no decision, give the threads two ways to go. Or, it could lead to an intersection that has hundreds of branches, each one leading to a different outcome. Those are the choices we make that, I think at least, are always going to be the "what ifs" of our lives. What I'm getting at, Sasuke, is that while you may regret what happened in Wave, just know that Arata also made his own decisions. The thing that has set humans and other sentient and intelligent beings above the simple-minded animals that co-inhabit our planet, is our ability of free-will. We make our own choices every single day. From what we want to wear for the day, to what we want to eat, to decide if we want to kill or spare the criminal we encounter on our mission."

"All that being said, while you keep blaming yourself and asking what you could have done to alter the outcome, the threads were already weaving the web. Just as you made your decision, so did Arata. We will never know and it won't do anyone good to keep dwelling on the past. For even if I, or anyone alive can read the web like the dead can, there is a certainty. Once a decision is made and the thread weaves along the course of the decision, all the possibilities that could be made fade away from the web. The present is ours to decide and weave, but the past is set in stone and no one can change it." I finished.

Sasuke's gaze fell back to the ground. I could see the gears turning a mile a minute, replaying and digesting everything I had just told the Uchiha. Finally he seemed to accept what I said. He met my gaze and shocked me by giving a small, but genuine smile. "Thanks, Yamanaka. You do give some OK advice. You're smarter than that girlishly pretty face let's on." He smirked at me. I would have probably rose to the taunt months ago, but I could see the dancing of mirth in his eyes. I just sighed.

"I am cursed with looks that make women jealous, and make men question their sexuality. I just play the cards I am dealt." I said dramatically.

By now I'd lost count of the times, but for the whatever timeth today, Sasuke Uchiha blew my mind by actually full on laughing at my self-deprecating joke. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him in utter shock, which only caused him to laugh harder. After a few moments, I closed my jaw that had unhinged like one of Anko's snakes and just sighed, letting the boy laugh for the first time in who knows how long. He sobered up after a few more moments, a sad smile falling into its place.

"That was the hardest I've laughed since… before that night. Thanks, Kenta. I didn't realize how much I needed it." He admitted quietly.

I nodded before steering the conversation into happier thoughts. "So, how DID you come to the realization that you loved Sakura, hm? Did her sending Shikamaru flying 20ft get your mind thinking dirty thoughts about your female teammate?" I sent him a lecherous grin and waggled my eyebrows.

He blushed, AGAIN, but shook his head. "No, that simply made me accept the fact that I liked her more than just a teammate and friend. I'd been struggling with these feelings for a few months now."

"Well, I'm not doing anything for the rest of the night. Tell me, how did it start?" I urged him to talk more. Not allowing him to clam up until he ran out of thoughts and got irritated.

He frowned at me, probably guessing what I was doing, but continued. "At first I thought her and Ami's claim of swearing off boys would just be empty words. When we got back I thought I was right. She still kept trying to talk to me. Asking me questions. Asking me out to hangout or eat. I shut her down every time, annoyed that she was nothing but all talk. Then, about a month after we had gotten back, she landed a glancing blow on to my ribs. Shocked wasn't enough to describe what I felt at that. A week later, she landed a solid punch to my cheek."

He gave a small chuckle at the memory. "It was then I started to actually _listen_ to what she was asking me or engage me in. It was then that I felt like a right ass. These weren't the same questions as before. The mood of the questions was different now. They were friendly questions from a curious teammate who wanted to know _me_ better. Me, not my clan name or title or the useless drivel she used to spout. She just wanted to know me better. My favorite food. Favorite color. What I did as a hobby when I wasn't training. Just general questions you'd ask anyone. She was then asking me questions about how I performed a certain weapons technique, or what my thoughts on the best way to apply grips or holds. She really was trying to just be a good teammate. That's when I opened up to her a bit and found out… she wasn't that bad."

He cleared his throat and I unsealed a water bottle from one of the everyday scrolls I carried around. Could never be too prepared! He silently thanked me, took a drink and then continued.

"One day she asked me if I wanted to grab dinner. It wasn't her usual attempt at a date. I knew because before I even answered she had turned to Kakashi and asked him as well. She simply wanted to go to dinner with her teammate and captain. Kakashi politely decline. I tentatively agreed, while silently dreading going to eat one on one with her, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea. She didn't, to my great surprise. We went to this café I'd never been to. She told me that the salads there were the best because their fruits and vegetables were some of the freshest in the village. She remembered my favorite food was tomatoes. We talked about training, plans for the future, our goals. She never once stepped over that friendly boundary."

He took another sip of water. "After that, things changed. I stopped seeing her as the annoying fan girl who saw me only as the prize to win over the other girls. She saw me. Sasuke Uchiha. She continued to get better and better every day. She trained like a woman possessed. She stopped dieting. She was quickly going from annoying liability to a competent teammate. That's when I started to see HER, the woman she was becoming and aiming to be, rather than the stupid annoying girl I had only ever seen her as until recently."

"I knew she still had that crush on me. I'd catch her out of the corner of my eye staring at me. I'd catch her catching her slipup as she attempted to break all those habits she'd developed over the years. Instead of being annoyed, I found it endearing knowing how hard she was trying so I never mentioned it. The thing that really made me realize I had started to develop feelings for her was during the second exam."

His eyes darkened at the memories. "When I saw Orochimaru's detached head flying at me, I couldn't move. The wrongness of it all had shocked me, and before I could process what was happening, he was inches away. And then, I am 20ft away and I just hear Sakura's agonizing scream. The silence that followed even louder than her scream. I still have nightmares about that scream, you know. So much was happening and then we were safe. My brain finally catching up and processing all that happened."

He paused and took a sip and his eyes pinned me with a glare. "Don't think I forgot about that bloodline you pulled out of your ass, we're talking about that at some point." I simply chuckled and nodded at the old Sasuke poking its head to the surface for a moment. He cleared his throat and continued.

"No one had cared about me enough since my parents died to ever even consider doing something like that for me. Seeing her sweating, shaking pale form after we escaped sent waves of panic through me. I never thought I'd ever care about that tiny pink-haired monster, but there I was. Constantly checking on her. Trying to keep her as comfortable as my limited field medic knowledge would allow. Praying to whatever gods would listen to see her through this. She sacrificed herself, for me. I never thought anyone would do that for me. That was the exact moment I knew that my feelings were evolving. A day and a half later she woke up, and the relief I felt was an emotion I didn't think I was even capable of. That relief turned to terror within moments."

I jumped as Sasuke let out a loud bark of laughter. "That vile curse seal activated when she woke up. She woke up with the fury of a bear upon being woken from its hibernation early. I consider it luck that she had started her training seriously just a few short months ago, otherwise she probably would have killed both Sai and I. Sai wasn't making excuses or lying when he forfeited, pretty sure Sakura broke some of his ribs." He smirked at the memory and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'she should have broken more.' "Finally I was able to bait her into overextending and was able to detain her and knock her out. When she next woke up, she was herself once more."

He smiled slightly at the memory. "When we got to the tower, Lord Jiraiya took her immediately and sealed the thing up. She returned around dawn, and I was waiting for her. I had to know so I asked the only question that came up repeatedly. "Why?" Her smile was warm for me and made my legs go to jello. She told me how in her training sessions with Ami and Anko, Anko had explained what the curse seal was after she spied it. She told me she knew she knew what he was trying to do to me and she just acted on instinct. She told me she could handle it, that Orochimaru's influence wouldn't corrupt her like she knew would be difficult for me. She knows my desire to kill my brother above all else, and knew that the whispers of power to achieve that would be had for me to resist." He let out a grunt and frowned, as if he was just now remembering what she had told him.

He seemed to be having an internal debate for a few moments before sighing heavily. "Thinking about it with a clearer mind, she was 100% right. The whispers of my clan are finally starting to fade as I keep reevaluating everything I thought I knew. Having those whispers of power day in and out? I don't know if I could resist them as I am now." He frowned at his omission.

"So that's how it happened. Seeing her fighting Shikamaru like that, showing everyone her growth, it made me feel so proud and finally admit to myself that I was developing feelings for her." He finished his tale with a pink creeping up his neck.

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my life baby Uchiha." I cooed at the dark haired teen. His fingers twitched and out of nowhere a shuriken was between his fingers, waving threateningly in my face.

"Don't test me, Yamanaka." He growled.

I laughed loudly before calming down. "I'm just joking, calm it down Uchiha. For real though, I can see that you genuinely are developing feelings for her, which as I said earlier do not act on. It will be bad for the both of you."

"So what should I do?" He frowned, storing the pointy death tool back into his pouch.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing as its clearly working. Be her friend, and teammate. Keep pushing her to get stronger. Go have team meals together. Spar. Hang out somewhere fun on a day off when you get one. You don't have cut her off, just keep things as they are. Get to know her as a friend first and foremost." I suggested helpfully.

He nodded. "That is doable. She is serious about not dating until Jonin anyway. That's a really good goal." Color came back to his cheeks and his next sentence came out in an embarrassed tone. "Besides, once I kill Itachi, my main goal of restoring my clan will require a strong matriarch. Mother would kill be if I married some weak civilian."

I laughed loudly at the uncomfortable Uchiha. If looks could kill I'd be dead five times, but I couldn't help it. I finally calmed down and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I jumped slightly at hearing the boy's voice out of the blue. "So speaking of issues, what's yours with Ino?"

I closed my eyes and grimaced. I couldn't give him the usual half-truths and evasive answers that I had grown so fond of. Not after he just opened up to me so much. I squeezed my eyes tight and let out a frustrated sigh before answering.

"Before I answer that, I need to tell you something and then give you some history on our clan. First off, despite how I treat her and what I say, I do not hate Ino." I started off. Saskue looked skeptical, which I don't blame him. Anyone at the prelims would probably doubt that after seeing how nasty I was with her.

"I don't. I don't hate my cousin nor do I think I ever could. I'm frustrated beyond reason with her and she pisses me off just by looking at me. But no, I do not hate her."

Sasuke nodded at my statement and I continued. "When I was with Lady Korinna, it wasn't all talk of fate and destiny. She gave me a history lesson on my clan. She told me that over a thousand years ago, my clan once lived in the area that is now known as Land Of Bears. She told me that everyone that their influence stretched to feared them above all others. They were the boogeymen of their time, feared by all." I pushed down my irritation at Sasuke's disbelieving look. Those looks were the fire that had fueled my goal since I was a child.

I nodded at him. "As unreal as it sounds she assured me. I had the same thoughts, and then I felt shame. Thinking she meant that my clan was a tribe of warmongering, power-hungry bullies that terrorized people. She quickly assured me that a virtue of my clan that has never changed was their desire for peace. They attacked when provoked and then went back to their fields of flora of all kind. Our clan symbol is the bush clover which symbolizes a positive love. It was their symbol then, and has carried for over a millennia to our time."

"She told me their story. How they spent their days in their fields and just enjoying life. However, just like Naruto's clan, people began to fear us. In the dead of night they were attacked, forced to flee their homes to escape with their lives. Their strongest warriors holding back those that had come with the aim of seeing them all perish. For months my clan was forced to flee further and further west. Finally, after losing more and more of our people their pursuers deemed them broken and no longer a threat and retreated home. They had no home to try and return to and were severely weakened, so they continued west. After more months of wandering, a village in The Land of Fire took them in. Eventually we signed a treaty with the two other shinobi clans that had created that village. Those clans being the Akimichi and Nara clans. Our treaty with them has stood for a millennia."

Sasuke whistled lowly with appreciation of that, and a grin broke across my face. "Oldest known treaty to date." I bragged slightly. "Lady Korinna told me of the history and knowledge our clan lost not only in paper form, but the sacrifice of our strongest warriors to ensure the clan could continue. She told me that my ancestors of old could warp the senses and realities of their opponents. Break their minds like the weakest of locks. Delve deep enough to their inner self and crush the soul itself, leaving them a husk that just existed."

Sasuke's eyes were wide as saucers after that declaration. I chuckled at him, the same look had probably been adorning my face when I heard the same information. Something nagged at the back of my mind before something she said clicked in my head, instantly I was pissed. "That bitch lied to me!" I shouted, causing Sasuke to jump slightly.

"Who did, Lady Korinna? About what?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, her. She either exaggerated my ancestor's abilities and their ability to crush a soul. Or when she put that seal on my soul and ensured me that she couldn't have destroyed my soul since we were in my mindscape. Either way, she lied!" I began muttering to myself, causing Sasuke to chuckle. He coughed to get my attention and I came back to my present thoughts. Something to ponder later.

"Anyway, what I was getting at is that my clan was once powerful and feared. My ancestor's started over, recording all the history they could from memory, before starting the process of ensuring further knowledge gained wasn't lost. All of our strongest techniques were lost to time. I asked my father last night and he verified. This is information most in my clan don't learn until they're old enough or make at least Chunin. This is what sent my father on his quest to rediscover our lost arts, but only succeeding on creating new techniques for the clan, only a few that were actually usable in combat. And only in specific situations. It's so frustrating now, knowing all that information." I growled out, my frustration growing.

I took a few deep, calming breaths before continuing. "Side note, did you know that the branch of shinobi arts, Illusions, are the way they are today due to people trying to replicate and recreate our clan techniques." I said smugly.

Sasuke scoffed. "Ok, Yamanaka, now you're pushing it."

"No, no! I swear! Father let me read the texts. Our ancient ancestors illusions were so powerful, it was said that those with weak wills could be physically injured because what they saw in the illusion was so powerful that it reflected in the physical world. One technique that has never been lost, and there are some would argue is our unique bloodline, is that we are able to fully separate our spiritual energy from our physical. Our clan techniques use pure, untainted yin chakra to break into our opponents minds. The strongest illusionist from my clan used pure yin to warp reality. People attempting to recreate our techniques were able to, mostly, separate the two types of chakra, but none can the way we can. Their experiments resulted in the branch of illusion techniques. Using mostly yin chakra is how illusions are crafted, but there is still a small amount of yang chakra that goes along for the ride."

Sasuke stared at me for a few moments, mind comprehending what I had just said. "But if that's true, why doesn't your clan specialize in illusions? Also, don't the Nara also use pure yin to use their own clan techniques?"

I shook my head. "The Nara use a careful balance of primarily yin to manipulate their shadows, but they need yang to create the physical connection to their opponent. If they used only yin, they'd simply be doing really fancy shadow puppet shows. As for why my clan doesn't use illusions that is a great question that I have yet to answer Sasuke." The admission tasted bitter on my tongue. "It's also the first layer in the many layers of why Ino frustrates me to early grey hairs, as well as what fuels my goal. My theory though is, shame. We have the stories of what the ancient Yamanaka could do, and when the knowledge was lost and never gained again, we gave up. We couldn't shame our ancestors by using weak imitations of what they were once capable of doing."

I frowned and looked up at the sky, noticing the blue sky had become a myriad of pinks, oranges, and yellows. We had been here for quite some time. I sent a quick prayer to my ancestors, hoping that the path I had chosen was honoring them.

"Ok, so that's your clan history. How does all this tie into your relationship with Ino?" Sasuke asked, noticing the sky as well.

"I'm almost there, I promise, princess." I smirked at his scowl. "During the warring clan era, we have story after story of my clan still being recognized as a force to not be taken lightly. These are the stories I listened to as a child. Not bedtime stories, the story of how my great, great, great grandfather single handedly ended the war between the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance and the ancestors of the Yuma clan. My great grandfather met their clan head and strongest warrior on the field of battle. Using an ancient S-Rank technique that none have been able to master, my grandfather defeated his opponent by sealing his soul inside a doll, only releasing it after the ceasefire was signed in blood by the clan head's entire family."

Sasuke gaped at that and I smiled. "Yeah, he was a badass." I laughed. "So that leads us to present day. Tell me Sasuke, knowing what you know of my clan, how many enemies of Konoha do you think would be scared to face a Yamanaka on the battlefield?"

He stared at me for only a moment before answering. "Not many, to be honest. Your clan isn't known for their battle prowess. If they heard a member of your clan would be interrogating them, then there are many who would be shaking. But in battle? No." He replied honestly which I appreciated it.

"Exactly. My clan has lost so much of what once made us so feared on and off the battle field. Even listening to the whispers in the village, we're looked down upon by some of the other shinobi. We're desk jockeys, barrier corps, T&I. We've been shoehorned into support positions decade after decade that many in my clan have just resigned themselves to never achieving any type of greatness. My clan is so much more than that, but they've lost the will to push themselves and reach those heights. My dad and Uncle are the only two Yamanaka from their generation that achieved the rank of jonin, did you know that? There are dozens who've made special jonin, but they're the only full-fledged jonin."

Sasuke looked shocked at that admission. Coming from a clan that specialized at being frontline fighters, a clan as large and influential as mine only having two jonin must seem like something out of a gossip magazine. I simply nodded.

"Do you know what my goal is, Sasuke?" I asked my companion.

He shook his head. "No, but I'm assuming it all has something to do with the history lesson I just got." His snarky reply came.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. My goal is to be the first S-Rank shinobi from my clan in over a century. I want the world to think twice about the Yamanaka clan when they hear my name. I want a flee on sight order like Lord Fourth had. I want my success to be the catalyst for my clansmen to realize that they are capable of being incredible shinobi. That is my goal." I told him, fire burning in my veins.

"That's a hefty goal. S-Rank is next level. However, I truly believe if you continue to improve and train as you have been, it'll be reachable. I'll get there first though." He smirked, never letting a chance to rub that one point in my face when he could. "What does any of this have to do with my original question though?"

I smiled sadly. "When Ino and I were 5 years old, my mom and her mom had taken us to the market with them. We were laughing, having a good time, being kids. Some drunks came out of a bar and were smoking and harassing people. They began harassing my mom and aunt. Calling them the wives of the strongest paper pushing clan in the village, things like that. Ino and I, being the way we are, started mouthing back off to them. Our yells of indignation at the abuse of our clan were met with more jeers and laughter. I was so upset, as was Ino. Ino stayed at my house that night. We built a blanket fort and were just laughing and goofing off before Ino turned to me. She made me promise her that we would both work hard. I would be the strongest male and she would be the strongest female our clan had ever seen. We'd show those idiots how strong our clan could be." I laughed softly at the memory replaying in my mind as if it had happened yesterday. Before what happened next made me really laugh. "She then ordered me, as heiress to the clan, that I was not allowed to break my promise. She made me pinky swear." I smiled at the Uchiha who watched me with an unreadable expression.

"Mom and Dad started my training a year earlier than most. I was a weird kid. Didn't really like other kids, spent all my time reading. They knew I'd benefit from having a training program to focus on. The next year I started the training for my clan techniques. It took me a full year to successfully separate my yin from my yang chakra. I remember running to Ino to tell her my success. She was cheering me on when I told her right as her dad walked in. She boasted loudly how awesome her cousin was, then right there demanded uncle start her training as well. He agreed and Ino began her training."

"It took me a year to get achieve what I did, and that had me labeled by the entire clan as a prodigy. Do you know how long it took Ino to separate her yin and yang chakra?" I asked Sasuke. He shook his head. "A single, month." I stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what that meant. A year was considered a prodigy… What did that make Ino?

"When Ino came and boasted of her achievement, bragging and saying how easy it was, it hurt. I won't lie. I was jealous, I'll admit. But I was also so proud because she was my cousin. So I cheered her on as enthusiastically as she had cheered me on."

"Once I learned how to separate my two chakras, learning our most fundamental clan technique was actually quite simple. I completed the 'Mind-Body Transfer' around the same time as Ino was showing her next level genius in our clan techniques. If I did it in a week, Ino was probably going to get it in a day or two."

"We had just started our second year in the academy. I was focused on my studies, but my cousin had started to turn her attentions to other things. Clothes, makeup, boys. All of those things had now become the center of her universe. Her training was slowing to a crawl, her focus slipping more and more before giving up on learning the first of our clan techniques. Watching her turn from a determined little girl that wanted to prove to the village our clans strength, into this… thing. It broke my heart. It also pissed me off. I kept thinking to myself, if she's going to waste all that potential, why wasn't it given to someone else? Someone like me? I would have killed to have that natural talent she was tossing to the side like that type of genius is common."

"So I grew to resent her. She and I grew apart. I continued to get stronger and stronger, using you as my only means of motivation" I admitted to the Uchiha across from me. "Since I no longer had a fellow clan member to compare my growth to, you were the only person in class who could push me. And year by year, Ino became more and more pathetic. Her antics and grades in school brought shame to our clan. Which is a really hard thing to do for a clan that usually doesn't even care about our image. But when you're the heiress and the unofficial president of the fangirls fan club, well even we start to turn our heads away and distance ourselves."

"Everything I said leads up to why I despise Ino so much. Wasted potential. Mind off in space somewhere thinking about what dress she'll wear to your two's wedding." Sasuke fake gagged causing me to laugh. "But the final nail in the coffin for her was letting my sister down. I may not look it, but I am a doting big brother, and that little girl I would die to protect. But how can you protect her heart when the one who broke it was our cousin. Kono looked up to Ino, wanted to be like her. Then she saw what she had become and her biggest hero just became her biggest shame." I finally finished.

"So that, Sasuke Uchiha, is the timeline and collection of how I grew to despise my cousin." I stood up and brushed the grass off my pants. "Now, if we're done for our heart to hearts today, I'm starving. Mom probably made dinner, you're more than welcome to join. She loves doting on all my friends." I laughed. Sasuke politely declined my invitation and made his way towards his home. I stared after the loner of our class, a little less of a loner at this point. I was still slightly in shock that he had not only come to me for advice, but had opened up so much to me. I shook my head and started the path to my own home. Well, whatever caused this anomaly in the universe I wouldn't change it. We hadn't been friends before today, but maybe now we were? Ah, I don't know. All this friendship crap is Naruto's forte.

*********************************Sasu Bro-Mance***************************************

I collapsed to my hands and knees, panting. I watched the sweat drip from my brow to land on the soil below me. I took a deep breath and looked up, greeted by the impassive visage of my mother. Like a queen staring down at her subject before she announced their fate, she stared. I sighed and let my head drop.

"Again!" Her voice called out suddenly. "Concentrate, Kenta! You're losing focus!"

I nodded and slowly pushed myself to a standing position. I took a deep breath and stepped towards the stream once more. I knelt down in the soft sand below, placing both hands in the cool water. I closed my eyes and took one more deep breath. I molded my chakra and began my task. The water that was once wrist deep began to slowly crawl its way up my arms. Slowly, ever so slowly it started its ascent. Slowly, ever so slow my elbows were now covered. I concentrated. Slowly, my biceps were now encased. Slower, the water reached to both my shoulders. Even slower, both shoulders were now hidden beneath the layer of water. I focused even harder, the hardest part was about to begin.

With as much care as I could I directed the water. The separate streams converged at my neckline. I was shaking now, my breathing becoming a little more labored. Focus. The cool water covered my collarbones. Focus. My chest was now slick with the liquid life clinging to it. Focus. My abdomen tightened at the touch of the cool water. Focus. My hips wore the second the skin.

I was shaking more violently. A mixture of the strain as well as the chill that had begun to creep into my body. Concentrate. The hardest part. I directed the water to once again split. The tops of my thighs breaking out in goosebumps. Concentrate. Mid thighs now feelings the chill that the rest had been fighting. Concentrate. The cool water covered my knees. Concentrate my shins relished in the cool to ease some of the burning. Concentrate! The tops of my feet now tingled like the rest.

The shaking was so violent I felt my concentration waver. I put shoved it, violently to the back of my mind. FOCUS! Halfway done, the hardest part had just begun. I felt the liquid wrap my soles in their cool embrace. FOUCS! The screaming of my aching calves cried in salvation at the feel of the cool water. FOCUS! My hamstrings tightened further at the light touch of water. FOCUS! My glutes were in heaven at the touch they felt. FOCUS! The liquid creeped up my lower back, I twitched.

Water cascaded off my body to the soil below and I collapsed to my hands and knees once more, the taste of bile made its presence known. I puked right there for all I was worth. What was left of my breakfast forcibly evicted. I wiped my mouth and retreated to the shade of the trees where I collapsed onto my back. I took deep breaths, doing my best to calm my quivering muscles. Chakra exhaustion looming on the horizon. Finally, what could have been minutes or hours seemed to pass and I was able to push myself into a seated position. I opened my eyes and laughed.

Mom was there, but gone was her stony glare. In its place was a wide smile. She was bouncing on her toes in her excitement. "Oh, honey! That was so good! You're a natural. Only 3 sessions and you're already moving the water hallway up the back. That's the hardest part!"

It had been just over a week since my talk with Sasuke. Mom and Dad worked out my training program for the next month and it's been brutal. Besides receiving a personalized fitness program via Guy, the rest of my training had been just as bad. Mom was working me on the last step of water manipulation. As you can see. I had to pull the water up my arms, down my front side, then wrap around and up to the neckline once more. By the end, from the neck down every inch of skin would be covered in a thin layer of water. According to mom and great-grandmother, until I could complete the exercise in under 10 seconds, I would never reach my potential with either water techniques, or my storm techniques.

Dad was doing the same, but with lightning. Those sessions were even more brutal. They involved dad sending bolts of lightning at me. I had to pull the lightning into my own body, convert dad's lightning to my own lightning, and then discharge it into the ground. Yeah, not easy and it fucking hurt!

They had been switching back and forth each day. From breakfast until early afternoon, they drilled me. After that, from mid-afternoon until I collapsed I would work on anything else. My main focus was getting as proficient with the 'Body-Flicker' as humanly possible. I was making great progress, but I was still nowhere near Shisui's rumored level. My max right now was three in a row before the strain was too great and I risked injury.

I had also met Haku a few times for lunch. Mainly to make the effort to be more of a friend to the guy, as well as grill him on how he uses his bloodline. His ice bloodline was an advanced nature bloodline just like mine. While I could do the basic techniques, they still felt forced and put a greater strain on my coils than my regular techniques ever did. We talked for hours over the course of those lunches and I gained some useful insight. Come exam time, I was going to shock the world. Only 20 days left.

*****************************************KY*****************************************

I felt the water touch my hairline and I grinned. The water collapsed to the ground but I had done it. Still took me over 5 minutes, but now I had the feeling down. Speed was my forte. It was my greatest strength. Getting something done fast was nothing new to me. 14 days.

**********************************Training Montague***********************************

I eyed my father warily. Part of this training was attacking without warning. I had to be ready at all times. Muscles loose, mind coiled in anticipation. I waited, and waited. I blinked and saw the flash of light racing towards me. I pointed my index finger forward and let the lightning strike me. I felt the foreign voltage coursing through my body, muscles attempting to seize from the power coursing through them. I focused my mind letting my senses do their job. I felt the electricity coursing through me and clamped down on it. I met electricity with my chakra, the transformation happening second nature now. I held it inside for a split second more before I directed it out my toes and into the soil below. Dad's proud smile made my heart feel light. He walked over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"You bring not only so much pride to your mother, your sister and me, but our clan as a whole. You're going to remind the world the dangers of a underestimating a Yamanaka. I'm so proud of you, my son."

I felt hot tears prick the corners of my eyes. I scrubbed them furiously, banishing the demons to the 7th hell. "Thanks, Dad. I won't let any of you down, I promise. I'll take down the son of a kage and show the world." I smiled brightly, still waging war with the demons threatening to escape their eternal prison.

He smiled brightly and pulled me into a tight hug. 8 Days.

**********************************Father-Son Moment**********************************

Mom gasped. "Baby! 6 seconds! That's faster than even I can do it!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, letting go only when I went limp in her arms due to lack of oxygen. 6 days.

**********************************Momma Super Grip***********************************

My feet silently touched down and I jumped for joy. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, hiding the stars with its brilliant glow. New record, 8 jumps. Shisui, I hope you can hear my nightly prayers to you. Granting me the ability to continue the legacy you started.

Only one more test before I called it a night.

Boar-Hare-Horse-Tiger. **"Storm Release: Quick Shot Light Blitz!" **I called. I pointed my index finger at the target before me. I single beam of light rocketed forward at an alarming rate, tearing a hole in the bullseyes as soon as it left my body. I cancelled the technique and started whooping loudly in the night air. My parents training coupled with the tips provided by Haku had paid in dividends. No longer did my storm chakra feel clunky, sloppy and forced. It was now as smooth as silk, the same as if I was using a water or lightning technique. Oh man, I love my teammates but I hope they know they're going down something fierce if they have to face me. My good mood intensified thinking of Ami and Naruto. I had only seen them a few times this month. I couldn't wait to see how much they'd improved themselves. Tomorrow. Tomorrow the world would bear witness to the coming of the storm over Konoha.

Storm Release vs. Magnet Release. We'll just see who's the strongest.

*************************************Fiinnnalllyyyy*************************************

"Ladies and Gentleman! It is with my greatest greetings I welcome you all to the Konoha Chunin Exams!" Lord Third called to the gathered crowd. Thousands upon thousands of people crammed into the large stadium to see the newest generation kick the snot out of each other. Not a single seat was empty, and the crowd of hopefuls outside that had hoped to scalp some tickets only added to the din inside. The crowd roared their approval for their leader. Beside him, Lord Rasa stared around impassively.

"The 10 young men and women you see before you have proven to be the best of their generation. Passing all the mental and physical tests we threw at them and coming out on top. Without further delay, please turn your attention to the field where Hayate Gekko will soon begin the fights. Thank you and enjoy today's show!"

The very ground we stood on shook by the thunderous cheers being issued by the spectators. Many minutes later it had died down enough for Hayate to be heard. His slightly gravelly voice called out with as much force as he could.

"The first match is between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki! Those two please stay down here with me, rest of you retreat to the spectator booth." Hayate called. We all complied. I gave Naruto a fist bump and wished him luck. He cockily smiled back before turning to his opponent. The eight of us quickly found our way to where we would be observing each other's matches. I quickly ran to the railing and leaned against it. Fú's cute little face joined me to my left, Ami squeezed into my right. We all started cheering Naruto on as loud as we could.

"I know you both are too smart to forget the rules, but I will remind you just in case as well as let the audience know." Hayate started. "This fight will continue until one of you either surrenders, or I declare you unable to continue. While it is permitted, killing your opponent is highly frowned up. If I say stop, you will stop or I will make you stop. Do either of you have questions?"

Both boys shook their heads, eyes never leaving the other, sizing each other up.

"Then Neji Hyuga, are you ready?" Hayate asked.

"I am." He declared loudly and confidently.

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you ready?"

"Am I ready? I was born ready! Let's do this!" He crowed loudly.

"Then let the first match of final exam of the Chunin Exams… BEGIN!" He jumped back, coughing slightly.

"You should give up, Uzumaki. You're in over your head. The fates have a plan for all of us the second we are born into this cruel world. You barely scraped by in the academy. Those born at the bottom can do nothing to escape the bottom. You must play the hand life deals you. The hand you were dealt was that of a mediocre shinobi with no future." Neji called to Naruto, gaze impassive.

Naruto was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "Wow. Last year's rookie of the year is a complete moron. You wanna talk about fate? Go talk to Kenta. He's seen fate with his own eyes, and let me tell you, it isn't a straight line. As for your attempt at mind games? You suck!" He was now crying from laughter. Chuckles could be heard in the audience at the boy's antics.

Neji scowled. "If that is your answer, then I will just show you how outclassed you are." And he activated his 'Byakugan.'

Naruto wiped a few tears away and sobered up. "Yeah, yeah. Don't go crying to Hinata when I kick your ass!"

Neji's eyes narrowed in anger and he charged forward, his speed even greater than a month ago.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Technique!"** Naruto called and the stadium erupted in a pillar of smoke. The smoke quickly dissipated leaving at least 100 Naruto's covering every corner of the arena floor.

"Hey moron!"

"Over here!"

"Bet you can't find me!"

"You suck!"

"Let's see how good those eyes are"

Hundreds of Naruto's were throwing insults at the Hyuga prodigy. He stopped his charged and took in his predicament. His gaze swept the horde of Narutos and his frown deepened. Seemingly unable to tell the real from the fake. The glory of the Shadow Clone.

Without warning, one of the Narutos charged Neji. A quick exchange later and the clone was dispelled. As soon as the first was dispelled, another charged. Again and again, as soon as Neji dispelled one clone another was on him. Several minutes later, the arena was empty. Neji's frown was once again in place. He looked around the arena and then his eyes widened in shock. Naruto burst from the ground directly below the genius. Neji leaned back, narrowly avoiding the rising uppercut to the chin Naruto had attempted. Neji back flipped several times away before stopping, already in a defensive position.

"Aw man! My plan almost worked! You're better than you look!" Naruto whined.

"Of course. Your parlor trick was nothing but a waste of time. The difference in skill between us is too great to overcome. You will lose as was written, and I will continue to the next match." Neji stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm… Are you sure? I don't know about all that. I mean, you didn't even notice that." Naruto said, pointing down. Neji looked down and his eyes widened in panic. His foot directly on a paper seal. He looked up and Naruto had his hand in a single seal. "Sorry, chump. You might have impressive eyes, but if you aren't opening them wide enough, you'll miss the small details." Naruto waved as the seal activated. An explosion of syrup erupted from the tag. Neji tried to evade, but the wave was too large and he was now at Naruto's mercy, trapped.

"What is this?" Neji hissed.

"Uh, it's a trap seal. Are you really this dumb?" Naruto asked, eyeing the boy up and down. "If you're asking specifically what you're standing in, that's this weird syrup stuff Kenta can spit out. Yeah, he like spits it at me, and then I hold up my seal and it all gets sucked in. Then I can set it up to go off on contact or manually set it off. It's great, right!? OH! And the best part, is the amplification matrix I added, which doubles the effect of the technique sealed inside!" Naruto excitedly explained. Impressed murmuring broke out amongst the crowd.

Neji pulled and pulled trying to escape. His face growing redder by the minute. His mood not helped by Naruto's mad cackling. Finally movement by Naruto drew Neji's attention. Naruto was slowly making a show out of unsealing several kunai and sealing tags. He wrapped a few of the seals around the handles of the sharp weapons. Once done, he looked up at Neji and smiled.

"Oh don't mind me, just getting ready for the next round. You still stuck? Aw man, that sucks!" Naruto laughed loudly again. The crowd joining in on the Uzumaki's torment.

Neji was seething now. Time and again his struggles were met with the same result. Failure. Naruto finally calmed down and his eyes hardened.

"Well, if you're too stupid to reazlied how boned you are, allow me to show you." He twirled 4 of the seal wrapped kunai. "These are the lowest grade explosions I can make. They're simply make your ears ring. Diversionary explosions are what I dubbed them. Each set of four ramps up. I keep throwing, the danger increasing by the round. We'll keep this up until you wise up enough and forfeit. Got it? Let's start.

He launched four of the kunai towards a still very much trapped Neji. The Hyuga's eyes widened. The kunai glowed ominously as they approached. The explosion went off and… pink paint now covered the Hyuga from head to toe. Naruto couldn't keep up the seriousness anymore and was rolling on the ground, laughing like today was his last day. The audience couldn't keep their composure and soon tens of thousands of spectators joined Naruto in their laughter of the Hyuga prodigy's humiliation.

Neji's fist's tightened, his face darkening. His chakra reacting to his anger and embarrassment, it seemed to spike. "ENOUGH! I WILL KILL YOU, UZUMAKI!" He roared.

Naruto's laughter never let up, "With what? Your cuteness?! Are you going to glare at me to death?" Naruto's loud laughter was amplified by the audience joining him.

Neji's chakra spiked to new levels, a thin layer of chakra could barely be seen coating his body. If one were to look close, they would see the syrup beneath his feet breaking apart slightly. His body moved, slightly, before he began to turn slowly. Freeing himself enough, he began to rotate rapidly.

"**Eight Trigams Palms Revolving Heaven!"** his strong voice rang out, cutting the laughter of the crowd and Naruto of abruptly. His dome of chakra was cutting through the thick liquid, creating a space that he was free from. He stopped his rotation, landing in an unusual pose. He was bent low to the ground, arms spread wide. His left arm dropped low to the ground, while his right faced the heavens.

"You humiliated me for the last time. You die here. I will not be outdone by some mediocre orphan!" Neji screamed in rage. "You are within my field of divination. Know the difference between us!"

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"** he screamed, loud gasps and murmuring could be heard from the crowd of Hyuga that were sitting together. Neji erupted from his stance, barreling towards Naruto at the fastest I'd seen him move. He closed the distance between himself and Naruto in seconds. Naruto's look of shock quickly turned into a smug smirk. He made a hand sign.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Gale Force Uprising!"** Neji took another step, his left foot hitting the concrete. A brilliant emerald green sealing matrix lit up beneath him. He barely had time to register what had happened before a towering tornado erupted right underneath him. He was instantly thrown skyward, screams of pain echoing in the sunken pit. The technique kept hold of Neji in its unforgiving winds for several seconds before it dropped him unceremoniously to the cold ground below. He landed with a grunt of pain, hundreds of tiny cuts littered every inch of exposed skin. He tried to push himself up, refusing to admit his defeat. Naruto moved like a viper, behind Neji in a blink. He slapped another tag onto the downed Hyuga's back. He activated it, and Neji was sent crashing to the ground, held there by an unseen force.

"And that's checkmate." Naruto declared boldly. "I got my strategy from Kenta, you know. Seeing how mad he made Kiba, he was able to control the battle from start to finish. Now I'm no Kenta, I'll never reach his level of head fuckery. But being matched up with a smug bastard like you? I've had plenty of practice ruffling those feathers." He looked up at our observation balcony, glaring at who I assumed was Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to agree if the snort of laughter was anything to go by. Naruto turned back to Neji.

"That's a gravity seal, in case you were wondering. It'll hold you there for up to 12 hours before needing to be recharged. So the proctor is going to call this one. I hope you learned a lesson, moron. Never judge someone on preconceived notions. They will no doubt surprise you if you give them a chance. Sure, I struggled in school. I don't do well on tests, so sue me! Grades don't mean shit once you graduate, only your actions. I clearly proved that by beating the rookie of the year, and I can kick the shit outta that smug bastard up there that shares your title, any day!" Naruto yelled loudly. "You say our path is set by destiny? Destiny can kiss my butt! The only one in charge of Naruto Uzumaki is me! The world tells the caterpillar that it is ugly. It's ugly and will never be beautiful. The caterpillar then says kiss my butt, and poops some string out, and a couple days later it's the prettiest thing in the world! So don't you say I'm stuck to be some average shinobi. I'm a god damn caterpillar, ya know!" Naruto finished to loud applause from the crowd. I spied a mop of blonde hair holding a sigh that said "Big Bro Naruto Kicks Butt!" I laughed at Kono's antics.

Hayate then came over to check Neji. He let him try to break free for another minute before his announcement. "Since we don't have 12 hours for this seal to wear of, Neji Hyuga can no longer fight. Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

The crowd cheered wildly for Naruto's flawless victory. The blonde Jinchuriki looked around in shock at all the cheering people. He shook himself out of it though and began being Naruto once more. He smiled and waved at everyone. Screaming how amazing he was. He then pointed to Lord Third, the crowd fell silent once more.

"YOU SEE THAT, OLD MAN!?" Naruto screamed, loud groans from those that knew Naruto, and shocked gasps from those who didn't filled the air. "KEEP THAT BUTT IN YOUR CHAIR. I LIKE A WARM SEAT! THAT HAT IS MINE, YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" He scream confidently. Lord Third chuckled warmly at his favorite surrogate grandson, all doubts that Naruto was wholly himself out the door.

**********************************POV CHANGE****************************************

I chuckled at Naruto's antics. The boy was such a fresh of breath air. Behind him, Jiraiya was loudly guffawing, and even Kakashi had chuckled. 'Lord Rasa' spoke up.

"Do you let all your shinobi disrespect you as that one?" He asked in his dry voice. "If one of my shinobi ever spoke to me that way, I'd have him killed on the spot."

I gagged, internally of course, at my wayward student's horrible acting job. I smiled amicably on the outside. "Naruto is a special case. He respects me above almost everyone in his life. If he called me anything other than 'Gramps' or 'Old Man,' then I would punish him for being a smartass." I chuckled at my little joke. "Now then, what were your thoughts on our contestants? Let's start with young Neji."

'Lord Rasa' grunted. "Does anything need to be said? His emotional control is shit. His opponent played him like a violin from go. He was led by the hand into trap after trap. His hand to hand skills are impressive. Judging from the excited murmuring from the boy's clan, he was using techniques well above his skill level. He may have the strength of a Chunin, but he is far from being emotionally stable enough to lead a team. I vote no." 'Lord Rasa' finished.

"I agree with everything you just said, Lord Rasa. Young Naruto was in control from the moment he walked into this arena. What are your thoughts on Young Naruto?" I asked in innocence. I didn't care what the snake said, Naruto had proven in both skill and tactically planning, he had the required skill.

'Rasa' hummed. "If that were my shinobi that gave a performance like that, I'd throw him the jacket the second we returned to Sand. As you said he was in control the entire time. He used his opponent's emotions as another tool to use against him. His trapping and planning were superb, and his seal work seems to be well above his age and experience. A true prodigy in that unique branch of the shinobi arts. He makes his ancestors proud. My vote is a tentative yes, with a definite answer seeing how he faces off against an unknown opponent. Though I think we can both agree that the last Uchiha will most likely win." Rasa finished, a strange gleam in his eye when he spoke of Sasuke. I internally winced at that.

'_My Gods, Orochimaru. Are you even trying at this point?' _

"A glowing review, Lord Kazekage. I once again agree with your assessment. Young Naruto is on the path to be the greatest sealing master Konoha has had since Lady Mito herself once lived here. He makes me proud every day." I stated, letting the pride I felt for the boy bleed into my voice.

"Damn right he does! He's got the best teacher around too!" Jiraiya boasted loudly.

"Let us turn our attention to the field, the show is about to continue" I announced to those in the booth.

********************************** Fú Bae Beat Down************************************

"The second fight of the Chunin exam finals will now begin! Sasuke Uchiha, are you ready?" Hayate called loudly, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Yes" Came the bored drawl of the Uchiha.

"Fú of Taki, are you ready?" He managed to cough out.

"Yes, sir! I'm excited!" Fú's cute reply came. The audience agreed with me as laughter could be heard throughout the arena.

"Begin!" And Hayate jumped back.

*********************************** Fú Ass Kicking*************************************

I thought over the last month. After the hot spring trip after the preliminaries I stopped in to see how Fú was getting on in her hotel. She was over the moon to see me and we spent a few hours just hanging out and chatting. I asked what her plan was over the month, still fuming about the Jonin and teammates abandoning her. She told me she didn't really know. She was just going to work on the techniques she knew and work a bit with Chomei. Well that just wasn't acceptable. So I went with the plan that never failed me. Ask the parents. Dad was at the prelims and saw firsthand how they treated her. When mom heard she was ready to march to Taki and demand a duel to the death with her shitty Jonin instructor. After calming mom down and assuring her that starting a war with Taki was a little extreme, we talked about her predicament. Dad finally decided that, as a favor to his favorite (and only) son, he would call in a favor some friends owed him.

When I was able to see her a few days later, she about sent me through the wall in her enthusiasm to hug me. She told me that yesterday some creepy ANBU had showed up at her hotel and instructed her to meet at one of the training grounds. He had told her over the month that he and some of his squad members would rotate helping her train, depending on who was and wasn't available. I smiled at her excitement, and eagerly listened to all her stories.

She said even though they were all a little scary in their masks, they were either really nice, or at least polite to her and taught her or supervised her without bias. That simple motion of unbiased training had made the girl happier than Naruto with a promise of free ramen. It made me so sad for the gorgeous girl, but also happy that dad's friends were treating her right.

**********************************Ass Kicking Start**************************************

I smiled at all of the memories of limited conversations over the last month. Fú's utter excitement about something she learned, no matter how big or small it was, was infectious.

It was time to see what an ANBU trained Fú was capable of.

Sasuke blinked, and his eyes bled red. Fú saw this and raced through hand seals. She unleashed the same torrent of blinding powder directly at the Uchiha who had enhanced his own vision. I tried to call out a warning, Sasuke had instantly appeared behind the girl. A choked gasp escaped my lips as Sasuke brought the chokuto down merciless on the girls exposed back. The slash may have been non-fatal, but it was going to hurt, bad. My gasp became some strange gurgled laugh as Fú burst into water.

'_Calm down, Kenta. Fú is strong, she's capable, and Sasuke isn't going to kill her. Enjoy the fight and have faith in her.' _I mentally told myself. I took a deep breath and did just that.

Sasuke blinked once in confusion as the now puddle of water. His eyes narrowed and began searching for this opponent. Fú came bursting out of the very powder she had unleashed, closing the distance between her and her opponent rapidly. She threw and blazingly quick right hook that the Uchiha barely dodged. The displaced air from the force of Fú's punch ruffling his hair. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, seeing that this fight would not be so easily won.

Fú landed and quickly spun on her heel, foot lashing out towards Sasuke. Sasuke was able to get his guard up, wincing slightly at the force behind the kick. A flurry of hand to hand combat quickly ensued, neither side having the upper hand. Where Sasuke had the reach and Sharingan at his disposal, Fú quickly made sure to eliminate one of those advantages. She kept close to the Uchiha, never letting him use his height and reach to his advantage. She constantly kept slipping inside his guard, his quick reflexes coupled with those eyes the only thing keeping him from having his ribs broke. The exchange continued for a few more seconds before Sasuke saw and opening and was able to get a clean, hard kick directly into Fú's stomach. She coughed as the wind was forced from her lungs. Sasuke took the opportunity to create space from the petite terror and gain some distance.

Fú eyed Sasuke warily. This wasn't an opponent she could take lightly. He was strong, fast, had good reflexes, and his eyes gave me a huge advantage. She had tried to make those eyes work against him, but he had already seen that technique and wouldn't get caught in it without some planning or as a big surprise. She readied herself, Sasuke began to flash through hand seals.

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique!" **Half a dozen small fireballs raced towards her from all heights and directions. Fú smiled.

"**Water released: Hand of Waves!"** Fú called her own technique, a stream of highly pressurized water erupted from her palm. A technique one of the nice ANBU had taught her. Her water quickly doused the fire and she smiled brightly. It was then the hidden shuriken made themselves known as Fú was now dodging for her life. The last passed by and Fú let out a relieved sigh. The sigh turned into a startled "EEP!" as Fú's arms were snapped to her sides and her whole body was pulled taught. That was when she noticed the very fine wire snaked around her body. She looked towards her opponent, the wires pulled tight by his teeth as he was racing through hand signs quickly.

Fú tested the wire, too strong to brute force her way out. No choice, she took a deep breath and mold the chakra in her stomach. She let it build, the way nice ANBU had showed her, and then spat out a small, but highly dense and fast moving ball of water at her capture. Sasuke was not expecting the girl to be able to use any techniques with her arms pinned. In his shock he was unable to process in time and was sent careening backwards as the dense ball of water crashed into his face. The audience groaned as they watched Sasuke fall backwords. Fú chered loudly at her new freedom and began racing through handseals once more.

"**Hidden Technique: Hiding in Scale Powder!"** And she once again unleashed the gigantic cloud of the shining dust. Sasuke was pulling himself to his feet and heard the technique. His eyes widened and he cursed, deactivating his eyes and shutting them as the cloud engulfed him. Fú smiled wide, victory in her sights, she raced into the cloud at full speed. What happened next no one could see. Once moment, low murmuring of speculation was the only sound to be heard, the near silence was pierced by Sasuke's cry of pain. The Uchiha was catapulted up toward the sky by Fú's apparent crushing blow. He burst through the top of the cloud. As he reached his apex he shook himself from his daze. He looked down, gravity started to do what she does best. He blitzed through a set of hand seals, plan in motion.

"**Lightning Release: Racing Currents!" **The Uchiha called out. Lightning erupted from his hands and raced towards the ground. The second the lightning hit the cloud of shining dust, Fú's agonizing scream of pain sounded throughout the arena as the cloud illuminated to near impossible levels. Everyone in the arena was forced to close their eyes, the sound of Fú's screams the only thing anyone could focus on. Her cry cut off, and the blinding light behind our eyelids began to dim. People around the stadium tentatively opened their eyes. The cloud was slowly dissipating. The arena completely silent. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see the final results. Two shapes began to emerge in the shadow of the dust. One standing, the other laying on the ground.

Finally the dust had cleared enough and the stadium erupted in cheers. Sasuke was standing next to an unconscious Fú. He was looking down at her, eyes filled with apprehension. Hayate rushed over and checked on the small, mint-haired girl. A few seconds later he stood up.

"Fú of Taki is no longer able to fight. The winner of the second match is Sasuke Uchiha! Medics!" Hayate announced.

I immediately flickered down to the field, my heart in my throat and fear gripping my stomach. I knew firsthand what lightning could do to someone. I brushed past a stammering Sasuke and knelt down beside the girl. The first thing I noticed was her chest rising and falling. Good sign. I took her pulse, not noticing any irregularities. My fear lessened slightly, but I was no medic.

"Medic! Now!" I screamed. A voice answered immediately.

"Here dear. We're here, calm down she's going to be OK." A kindly, older looking female medic assured me.

"Please, please tell me she's ok. I checked her pulse and breath and-and-"Her warm hand laid itself on top of mine, calming me down for a second. I looked up and she was still smiling warmly.

"I will tell you right now, dearie." She said, and her hands ignited in the gentle green glow of healing chakra. She held it over Fú's heart for a few seconds before smiling once more at me. "Unconscious and minor electrical burning. I assure, Young Lord, we will have her up and about in time to watch your match." The kind woman replied.

The sigh of relief I breathed must have been heard by all in attendance. "Please, take care of her. If she asks, tell her I'll be down as soon as I can."

She pat my cheek, her assistants already working to get her on their stretcher. "As I said Young Lord, she'll be up about before your match." And with that they carted her off towards the medical facility in the compound.

"Kenta, I-"Sasuke's voice sounded behind me.

I stood up abruptly and whipped around, smile in place. "It's a competition. You weren't intentionally trying to hurt or kill her. She clocked you good and you retaliated. Medics assure me she will be fine." I stuck out my hand to the Uchiha. "Good win, Uchiha. You and Naruto next round, that'll be a fight to witness. Forgive me if I root for my teammate though." I finished with a smirk for the UChiha.

He quickly composed himself before throwing me his own cocky little smile. "Cheer all you want, the idiot won't know what him."

Hayate was shooing us back upstairs, getting the third matchup ready while the Kage in the booth talked over the match. "How did you know that her powder was lightning conductive?" I asked the boy as we made our back to the observation deck.

"Educated guess. When she hit me in the face with the initial blast, a few of the particles seemed to irritate my skin. I stuck out my hand and rubbed my fingers and it felt like small abrasive particles. I didn't have much more time to ponder as it was that moment my jaw felt like it shattered into a million pieces and I was set flying. I test my theory. Worst thing that could have happened was I missed." He finished with a shrug.

"Very nice. But know if you do somehow manage to beat Naruto, I'm avenging my woman in the finals." I play shoved him. We bickered back and forth as we walked back up the stairs.

******************************* Fú Bae I'm sorry!***************************************

"Oh Fú, you tried so hard. You've gotten much stronger since I've last seen you." The Young Taki leader said wistfully.

I glanced over at the young leader and frowned. The utter lack of respect his shinobi had shown the young girl was repulsive and left a horrid taste in my mouth. Shibuki at least seemed to care for her. I swallowed my distaste and analyzed the situation logically. If I took an honest view of the situation, replaced myself with Shibuki and Fú with Naruto, he was in the same boat as me. My grumpy attitude vanished and I smiled at the young leader.

"She did do quite well didn't she? Both of us knowing she wasn't going full out, she still gave Sasuke a run for his money. Tell me, Young Shibuki, your thoughts. Be honest with Sasuke, I need varying opinions on my shinobi." I smiled kindly at the young man.

He thought for a moment before answering. "I will start with Fú. While she showed the required strength and quick mind to be a Chunin, she was on the defensive most of the fight. She was playing to her opponents tune and only really reacting to the plan he had in place. As far as strength, Fú is well above the requirements for a promotion. However, she needs to work on her tactical mind and planning if she wants to lead her team to success. I would not promote her this cycle. I am just happy that she got out of the village and got more experience."

I nodded in agreement. Lord Shibuki's assessment was right in-line with my own.

"Now Lord Sasuke had a plan from the start. He executed that plan flawlessly, countering all of Fú's counters to his plan. He clearly has the required strength. I mean being able to use two nature transformations at his age? Remarkable. And even when his plan was derailed by Fú's surprise at the end, he was able to turn his misfortune into his victory. As Lord Kazekage recommended for Lord Naruto, I will also say that I tentatively agree on Sasuke's promotion, admitting that I'm leaning in favor of rather than against. His match against Lord Naruto will allow us to see how he deals with an incredibly crafty opponent." He finished with a slight bow of the head to me at the end.

Once again, exactly as I was thinking. Young Kenta's analysis of the young leader was spot on. In a fight, nothing to write home about. But his sharp mind and leadership skills made him worthy of his office, despite the young age.

"Once more, I couldn't have said it better myself. You hit all the pros and cons of both competitors." I smiled at the young man once more. His flush of embarrassment at my praise was endearing. "Lord Rasa, do you have anything to add or say?"

'Lord Rasa grunted.' "Shibuki's analysis covers most of what my own thoughts were. Though I would personally say no to Sasuke at this time. I will make a decision after his fight against Naruto. He has the talent yes, but the thing that Naruto has that I didn't see from Sasuke was the ability to think a few steps ahead on the fly." He finished by turning towards the arena, his 'daughter' was about to fight and he had to play the part of interested father.

"I thank you for the additional insight. I value both opinions. We will see what round two holds for us." I laughed jovially. Turning my attention to the arena as Shikaku's boy had just tumbled unceremoniously to the ground.

*************************************Forgive me!**************************************

"The third match of the Chunin exam finals will now begin." Hayate called once more.

After an eventful showing, which consisted of an excitable Naruto pepping talking Shikamaru a little too enthusiastically, saw said Nara catapulted over the railed by an overeager back slap via Naruto. After a quick shouting match between the two that Shika gave up due to effort, the Nara stood across from his opponent.

Temari stood tall and proud. The picture perfect showing of confident kunoichi ready to go to war. She had a confident smirk on her face, but her sharp eyes were analyzing every twitch the Nara heir made.

"This is going to be a long match." I said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" Ami asked curiously, eyes now back to studying the two opponents.

"Temari is more than just a strong wind user, she's got an analytic mind hidden there that she tries to hide. She's eyeing Shika like a hawk, already planning how to outsmart the genius. Isn't that right, Gaara?" I looked over at the undersized red-head who had been watching the fights silently. Occasionally whispering to his sister when something happened. He had taken a few steps towards our little group, but still kept his distance. He straightened when I addressed him.

I felt his gaze on me for a moment before hearing his raspy voice. "You are correct. Temari has always been keen of mind. She enjoys a mental challenge much more than a physical challenge. I think she will enjoy fighting the Nara boy." He finished.

I nodded and laughed. "Well she seems to have spirit, that's for sure. Hopefully she's good at keeping her cool. Shikamaru plays mind games without even meaning to. His infuriating personality quirks can rattle even the sturdiest of cages." I tuned back into the match as Hayate was speaking again.

"Without further delay" He paused and glared at Shikamaru who simply yawned in response. His eye twitched before regaining his control. "We will begin the match. Temari of the Desert, are you ready?"

"I am, Mister Proctor!" She stated loud and confident.

"Shikamaru Nara, are you ready?"

"No" the boy drawled, yawning.

"Begin!" And he retreated.

As soon as Hayate had moved Shika's shadow lashed out, much faster than it had a month ago. So someone WAS able to get the boy motivated. I snickered to myself, picturing his mother nagging so hard he escaped her wrath by training.

Temari's eyes widened, noticing the change as well. She leapt back but the shadow closed in. She retreated further and further until the shadow abruptly stopped. She stopped as well, smirk back in place. Drawing a line with her fan, she eyed the Nara with a predatory gaze.

"This seems to be your limit. As long as I don't pass this mark, I will be safe."

Shikamaru sighed dramatically. "Oh no. My plans are foiled, whatever shall I do?" His monotone sarcastic reply made many in the audience giggle.

Temari's face reddened slightly in anger. She gripped her fan tightly and swung it with all her might. The gale of wind she released rocked the arena, startling everyone.

"I have no idea, lazy ass, but you better come up with something soon. Your shadow has a limit but my wind doesn't!" She yelled, swinging her fan and summoning the tempest once more to drive her point home. The battle of minds had begun.

***********************************SameSameSame************************************

"Oh. My. God. I am so BORED!" Naruto's frustrated shout came for the umpteenth time. "This is the most boring match ever! It's like cat and mouse! All Shika is doing is hiding, and Temari is flushing him from spot to spot. DO SOMETHING!"

Ami bopped Naruto upside the head. "Keep it down, Naruto. And just because this type of fighting doesn't appeal to you, doesn't mean it's boring to all of us. I find it fascinating. It's like a game of real life shogi." Ami gushed.

I was right in the middle. While I did enjoy the tactics and back and forth, an hour and half was a bit much. I noticed Shika fiddling with something then caught a glimpse of what was in his hand. I smiled.

"This match is about to be over, Shika is going to make his final move. It's over." I announced to the spectators.

Naruto cheered loudly. Gaara's voice sounded for the first time since he last spoke. "Why do you say that?" He asked. Slight curiosity laced his usual monotone tone.

"Call it a hunch. He's had this plan since the match started." I said matter-of-factly.

Gaara just stared at me slightly disbelieving. "You mean to tell me he's been leading my sister this entire match? I do not believe it. I have been observing everything. It has been back and forth."

I laughed at the boy, his voice getting slightly defensive over his sibling at the end. "I'm sorry, Gaara. But that's exactly what I mean. Temari is no doubt a talented tactician. But Shikamaru is a once in a century kind of mind. Every move he's made has been to get Temari to move a certain way. If you don't believe me, just watch." I turned my attention back to the fight. Gaara quickly followed suit. Eyes narrowed in complete concentration.

Five minutes later, Gaara's widening eyes were a perfect match for Temari's look of utter shock. She walked forward at a casual pace, moves mirroring her opponents. Shikamaru looked his utterly bored self. He walked the two forward until they were mere feet apart. He raised his hand, as did Temari. A look of apprehension written clearly on her face.

"I forfeit" Shikamaru drawled, and released his technique.

Naruto and I rolled on the ground laughing at the perfect ending of that chess match. I knew Shikamaru was lying, I could feel he still had over half his reserves. But whatever his reasoning, the booing crowd and his unimpressed face were the funniest thing I'd seen in a long time.

I turned towards the Kage booth where the three village leaders were all discussing the previous match animatedly. I had no doubts what they were saying. Shikamaru was going to die of a stress induced heart attack when he was announced as a Chunin. It was then I finally recognized the man on the left. Shibuki, Fú's village leader. I scowled to myself, getting worked thinking about those three assholes again.

"I like you much better when you're smiling. That frown on your face doesn't suit you. Plus, it'll give you early wrinkles." A voice giggled beside me. A voice I knew very well. I turned and scooped the girl up, spinning her around. Fú laughed loudly at my actions. I put her down and then did a visual check, making sure nothing looked out of place. "I'm fine, Kenta. Thank you for worrying, but I promise. The only thing that hurts is my pride losing in that way. Having my own technique turned on me. How embarrassing!" She lamented, hiding her eyes in her hands and fake pouting.

"Hey, now you know. Never, ever, ever use that technique against Sasuke, me, or any Kumo ninja" I jokingly told the girl, causing her to brighten and laugh again. She nodded then and asked me what I missed.

"NOTHING! It was the worst match ever. I mean I guess it was actually good. But it was long and boring! And no explosions or anything!" Naruto had made his way over and was now whining at the one person who would probably agree with him.

"We will start the fourth match of the Chunin Exam Finals in moments. Would Ami Kogure and Shino Aburame please join me in the arena." Hayate's voice cut through. I smiled at Ami.

"Good luck, Ami! Show what Anko's tortu-I mean training did for you!" I cheered. Ami laughed as Naruto had barreled into her, spinning her around and bouncing her in a similar manner to what I had just done to Fú.

"Thanks guys. I'll do my best. I won't let team 11 down!" She declared, determination in her eyes. She then turned to Shino who had started to make his way downstairs. "Lord Shino! Best of luck to you! Let's have a good match, even though I'm totally kicking your ass." Ami playfully smirked at Shino.

"Ah, Miss Ami, please just Shino is fine. Why? Because I am not clan heir yet. I wish you luck as well. I believe we will put on a show. But you a wrong. It is I who will be kicking ass today." He finished dryly. Every person in the visitors box was left gaping at the beetle user.

"Ami was the first to recover. Then drop the Miss as well. Let's do our best!" She then rushed up to Shino and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off into the tunnel that would lead her down to the arena.

Shino stood stiff as a board for a few moments. His eyes met mine. "The competition has already started with her, hasn't it?"

I shrugged. "Hard to say. I'll give you this fact and let you decide. She's been under the tutelage of Anko Mitarashi for over 6 months. Take that as you will."

Shino just nodded. "That answers my question." And he turned on his heel and marched down the tunnel that Ami had just disappeared through.

Moments went by before Naruto loudly addressed the elephant in the room. "I'm not crazy right? Shino Aburame, SHINO, just made a joke? Please tell me that's what I heard!" Naruto wailed.

"I… I think so? I'm not really sure." Sasuke admitted, gaze on the ground, contemplating that conundrum like it's answer were solve all the answers in the universe.

We all were lost in our thoughts before the sound of the crowd jolted us back to reality. The match was about to start.

******************************Mini-Anko Beat Down*************************************

"Ami Kogure, are you ready?" Hayate asked.

"I sure am, Mister Proctor!" Ami sing-songed lightly. Her eyes trained on Shino like a bird eyeing an insect. Mini-Anko had come out to play.

Hayate eyes her warily before turning to Shino. "Shino Aburame, are you ready?"

"I am." The unflappable boy replied dryly.

"4th match of the Chunin Selection Exam… Begin!" He retreated to the edge.

Ami moved first, she threw a handful of Kunai at the bug user. Shino countered by dodging or deflecting all 6 she had fired his way. The very last one erupted in a cloud of smoke the second Shino's kunai made contact with it. Another custom seal, courtesy of Naruto. Vibration activated smoke tag. Shino disappeared in the cloud of white smoke and Ami crouched down and placed her hand on the ground, eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open and just tossed a single kunai in a seeminly random direction. The tag on the kunai began to glow ominsiously and erupted in an explosion of heat. Shino's grunt of pain stunned many of the onlookers. The explosion had swept away most of the smoke, Shino looking the worse for wear. His hair was slightly singed, his dark glasses cracked. His exposed skin was slightly pink from the minor burns, and his grey jacket had some new singe marks to it.

"You knew where exactly I would escape to. How did you know?" Shino's monotone voice slightly inflected with a hint of curiosity and irritation simultaneously. "Had my kikaichū not warned me just before, that may have been the match."

Ami giggled and put on a coy smile. "Oh Shino, you should know. A lady never kisses and tells." Her coy smile became a predatory smirk. "But I will give you a hint, a snake always knows where her prey is."

A collective shiver ran through every soul in attendance that day, all save one.

"THAT'S MY MINION! KICK HIS ASS!" Anko's voice rang through the silence like a gong. The nervous energy that had hung in the air became sheer terror. One Anko was enough, now there was a second!

"I see. It was a sound strategy, but it also set me up for my victory." Shino stated. Not in confidence. Not gloating. He stated it as simply as he'd state any well-known fact.

"Why do you say that, cutie?" Ami giggled.

"When you attempted to shake me up by kissing my cheek in the booth, I order a few of my female kikaichū to hide in your hair. Since the match has started, my males have been gravitating towards the females without your notice. I have managed to hide dozens of my kikaichū in your hair and on your clothes. On my order they will begin to drain you chakra. As I said, it is over. Please surrender." Once again, no gloating. Pure logic and fact.

Ami looked on for a few moments before shrugging, not a care in the world. "I like my odds, cutie. Let's continue, see what happens." The glint returned to her eyes.

"I see." Was the simple reply. His hand twitched, and his warning wasn't a bluff. Dozens of tiny black bodies could now be seen crawling over Ami, who still looked completely nonplussed. It became apparent quickly. As soon as the kikaichū touched her skin, they fell to the ground, dead. Shino's eyes widened. "What did you do?" The first real emotion touching his voice. Those were his babies after all.

She smiled, but it never reached her eyes. "My first day training with Anko, I walked onto the field and was greeted by a senbon to my left boob. I spent the next 3 hours vomiting, trying to keep up with Anko's dodge training. Every day she exposed my body to a toxin until my immunity built up. Months of grueling training made me realize one thing. I don't need to sacrifice basic skincare to be a good kunoichi!" She whipped out an unmarked, unassuming white canister. Opening it revealed a white cream. "This is a formula I designed myself. It's all natural, and works on even the driest and most damaged skin. Ladies! I'm taking customer orders! Just make sure you read the label and follow the instructions before applying to your skin." She then focused back on Shino, a smirk very reminiscent of Anko on her face. "The blend of 18 toxins and venoms in the cream can cause a multitude of side effects. Including death."

Even behind the dark shades, the widening of Shino's eyes was unmistakable. Contact with Ami's skin was a potential death sentence. His hand ghosted to his cheek. The question in his eyes. For once Ami dropped the persona.

"Oh, no Shino. I want to win, but I would never resort to underhanded tactics like that! Well, underhanded BEFORE the match. From start to finish, anything is game." She finished, her crazy reappearing at the end.

Shino nodded, relaxing slightly before he started to plan his next move. That was a serious problem if his kikaichū couldn't touch her skin. He would win this though, he had to represent team 8. He'd just have to get enough of his friends onto the dangerous girl before him and hope that his kikaichū could drain her fast enough before he lost too many. Plan in place, he made his move. He began tossing shuriken after shuriken at the purple haired teen. Ami for her part began to put work this so called dodge training Anko had put her through. It paid off. Effortlessly she began to weave through the veritable hail of metal being bombarded at her. The displays of incredible flexibility combined with the seamless dodges made Ami seem as though she were dancing on stage. Shino wasn't deterred, he reached into his pouch and tossed the small ball. The tables had turned and now it was Ami who was lost in cloud of white.

Ami cursed, Shino was much too dangerous to take your eyes off of for even a moment. She withdrew a small scroll and opened it, pumping chakra into the matrix. The seal glowed bright before a strong gust of wind propelled forward from the scroll, dispelling the cloud and returned her vision. Another curse, as the swarm was rapidly approaching her. A cloud of black, buzzing with vengeance to fulfill their host's wishes. Ami retreated back as quick as she could. Hands rapidly flying through hand seals. She took a deep breath and unleased her fury on the thousands of little demons.

"**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" **Ami's shout rang out. An orb the size of a merchant's cart erupted from the girl's mouth and roared across the arena. Shino ordered his kikaichū to break ranks and dodge. The cloud split, the roaring inferno was quick enough to incinerate a large portion of the winged terrors. Shino winced in pain at the loss. The connection to thousands of his friends cut off permanently. His attack did relent, the kikaichū split into smaller clouds that continued to pursue their target. Ami wasn't done. She continued backpedaling, avoiding the chakra starved beetles. She flipped through half a dozen more hand seals and inhaled once more.

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique!" **The purple haired girl spat out multiple smaller balls of flame. Aiming at the collection of smaller colonies that were pursuing her. The beetles evaded, scattering in all directions, but the unforgiving flames still claimed thousands more victims. Shino clutched his head, calling off his attack. Almost half of his kikaichū were no more, he had to be careful now. A loss of too many of his friends and his colony wouldn't be able to recover. His kikaichū retreated to Shino, taking safety from the blazing flames that had consumed thousands already. Shino attempted to plan his next move, but Ami wasn't giving him time. She quickly made two hand signs, and in tribute to her teammate, disappeared in a 'Body-Flicker.' Shino's eyes narrowed and he searched around the arena for the kunoichi.

Ami for her part retreated far away. She was now perched at the top of the wall, the sun directly at her back, giving her additional coverage even for just a moment. Her prey in sight, she pumped chakra to her legs and shot off like a bullet, the concrete cracking slightly from the force of her explosive takeoff. Shino heard the rustling of clothes and whipped around, eyes widening in shock seeing his opponent rocketing his direction at incredible speeds. He attempted to escape from the purple bullet, but Ami's attack was almost upon him.

"**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" **her voice sounded, half a dozen snakes blitzing forward from the shadow of her long sleeves. They struck hard and fast, wrapping around Shino and biting down. Shino winced as the fangs pierced his flesh in multiple places, a burning sensation followed shortly after in a few places.

Ami crashed to the ground behind the beetle user, legs reinforced with chakra to cushion the landing. Using the momentum generated, she whipped the beetle user around, using the snakes as rope. Using all her strength, she slammed the boy into the stadium wall. Shino grunted in pain at the impact, but felt the snakes loosen their hold and release him. He fell to the ground, panting heavily. The snakes returned to the shadows of Ami's kimono once more.

For the second time, day-to-day Ami came back. She smiled at the boy with slight guilt. "Sorry, cutie. But NOW the fight is over. I'm sure you could guess it, but my snakes are venomous. Their venom is lethal, though it takes many hours. I highly suggest you forfeit, and I can administer the antidote. But if you don't and want to go down swinging, I'll make sure the medics are given it."

Shino nodded. "Your concern is not unappreciated. Though I do not think I will surrender at this time. I have one more trick up my sleeve." And for the first time all match, Shino was racing through hand seals. He finished the sequence and slammed both balms to the ground.

"**Earth Release: Breaching Lance!" **Shino called out. Ami's eyes widened in panic as a spear of earth was now closing the distance between them rapidly. She jumped back, back peddling once more to escape the technique. Ami's retreat was fast, but the amount of Chakra Shino was pumping into the technique increased its speed. Less than a foot from piercing her abdomen, the technique abruptly halted. A wide eyed Ami glanced at Shino. He was panting heavily, sweat rolling off him in torrents. He was spent, and the venom was taking its toll.

Ami let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a scream. The deadly tip that had been inches from piercing her erupted, thousands of kikaichū pouring out. Ami got hold of herself and grimaced, knowing what she had to do wasn't going to be comfortable. Her skill in fire techniques was coming along nicely, but she wasn't near the level yet to properly mold and convert her chakra without the required hand seals. However, Ami wasn't losing this fight.

She made a single one-handed seal, took a deep breath, and exhaled a veritable stream of concentrated flames into the swarm that was seconds away from sucking her dry. Thousands more connections snapped inside Shino's mind, the pain almost too unbearable. He recalled the few that had survived back to safety. Ami ended the stream, coughing violently at the wild flames that had caused some mild burning in her esophagus.

Shino's breathing was labored as he hadn't moved from him position on the ground. Using his remaining strength he raised his head slightly.

"Mr. Proctor that… was my last… gambit." Shino wheezed out. "My hive… is decimated… Continuing could… be disastrous… I forfeit." And with those words, he collapsed to his stomach.

"Shino Aburame has surrounded, Ami Kogure is the winner!" Hayate called out. Coughing from yelling so loud. "Medics!" He managed to choke out.

The three medics rushed to the field, the kind woman was doing a quick assessment while her two helpers loaded. Ami rushed over to them, pulling a glass vial from her pouch. She conferred with the woman, explaining that it was the antidote. The older woman smiled warmly and patted Ami's cheek before ushering the downed Aburame to the medic facilities.

The crowd, already thunderous roared their approval for the show of comradery. Ami just now seemed to notice the noise. The crowd cheering for her caused her face to flush in embarrassment. She swallowed that down and smiled brightly at the crowd. She waved and smiled, turning to take in all those showing her support. Her eyes continuously scanning until she found a mop of purple hair, a shade darker than her own.

Her Mother was jumping up and down, tears streaming down her face, screaming at all those around her and pointing to Ami. Her father's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, but he was staring down at her, a proud smile on his face. Ami's heart soared and she waved and blew a kiss to her mother and father. Finally, she turned towards the booth that housed her leader and foreign dignitaries. She bowed deeply in respect to Lord Third, remembering her manners her mother instilled into her. With a final wave to the crowd, the first generation civilian kunoichi walked out of the arena, head held high and heart full of pride at her accomplishment.

********************************Ami Kick Ass Yeahhhh***********************************

I smiled at the bowing purple haired kunoichi. Pride filling me after witnessing a terrific match between two of my upcoming stars. Ami's growth was phenomenal. Her dedication and work ethic, combined with knowledge and support had indeed ignited the Will of Fire in the civilian born girl. After seeing that display, I think I will be adding Young Anko to the list of Jonin to take a team next graduation. I laughed manically inside, thinking of her face when I told her the wonderful news.

"Remarkable. You say she is a first generation shinobi, Lord Third?" Shibuki's question came.

"That she is. Less than a year out of the academy as well, might I add. Between her team captain's instruction and training, combined with a kunoichi in my ranks who was… persuaded heavily to help train the girl, she has blossomed most splendidly. What your thoughts, gentleman?"

'Lord Rasa' spoke first. "It was a bad match-up for the Aburame boy. From the ingenious idea to make her very skin deadly to his living weapons, to the type matchup. He was already at a disadvantage. His strategy and improvisation on the fly are both impressive for one so young, but I think he needs a little more time to grow in strength. He learned a big weakness of his today, he needs to grow from it. I would recommend no for promotion."

I had to grudgingly admit that my old student's analysis was sound. He may be unhinged, but his eye for talent and how to improve it was as sharp as ever.

"Well said, Lord Rasa. All excellent points. I will take them into consideration. Lord Shibuki, what say you about our female contestant?"

"Promote, without a question. She had sound strategies that she executed flawlessly, yet was able to think quickly and react to her opponent and make a counter-strategy. While it was a back and forth match, she always seemed to have the slight advantage, never giving the Aburame heir enough traction to wrest control from her. Her display of fire techniques was impressive for a civilian not even a year out of school. Finally, part of me felt that she wasn't fighting in her usual manner. The way she moves, she seems to favor hand to hand. However, getting close to young Shino could be disastrous, so she worked with what she had and came out on top." He summarized.

I chuckled at the assessment, spot on as usual. "You are indeed right. She likes to get up close, using a particularly vicious style of hand to hand combat. Her unique techniques, poisons, and fire techniques are usually used as supplements to her style. She indeed impressed me today. I have much to consider. These fights lift my spirits greatly, and drive some of the ache from these old bones. The future for Konoha looks brighter by the minute."

***********************************Big Fight Incoming***********************************

As soon as Ami walked through the arch to rejoin us on the balcony, she was wrapped up by an overeager blonde. She laughed in delight once again as Naruto spun her around, heaping the praise on loudly. He finally let her down and stepped back, large smile still on his face. I walked over, much more subdued by no less excited and happy for our teammate. I gave her a normal hug.

"That was excellent, Ami. Anko really put you through the works didn't she? You were in control for go. Team 11 is 2/2, now it's up to me." I praised my teammate, glancing at my opponent. Gaara stood there, as impassive as ever, seemingly lost in thought.

"Thank you, both of you. I wouldn't be here without either of you. You better win, Kenta. I don't know how they're going to do round 2, but if I don't get to fight you I'm kicking you ass!" She declared, challenging smile in place. We chatted a few more minutes. Fú and Sasuke joined us after a bit and both offered their heartfelt congratulations. Even Temari congratulated Ami.

"There's too many worthless princesses that give the rest of us ladies a bad name. It's good to see a strong kunoichi taking her job seriously. Kicking ass at it too." Temari told Ami boldly.

Ami blushed slightly. "Thank you, Lady Temari… It pains me to say it, but I was one of those girls less than a year ago. Knucklehead and Ice Queen over there snapped me out of that mindset though. Together, they helped me get strong."

Temari just laughed. "Ice Queen. That fits." I scowled at the foreign Kunoichi, only increasing her laughter. "Regardless of who you were, today you went toe-to-toe with not only a competitor from a clan, but the clan heir no doubt. You competed and you won. Take it all in, because when you and I fight, I won't go easy on you." She smirked in challenge. Ami met her smirk for smirk.

We all chatted and smack talked for another minute before Hayate's voice called out.

"Ladies and gentleman, the fifth and final match of the first round of the Chunin Selection Exam will begin shortly. Would Gaara of the Desert and Kenta Yamanaka please make their way to the arena!"

I smiled brightly. Butterflies dancing in my stomach. Adrenaline already being produced and pumping through my veins. I turned and looked at all my friends, my excited, nervous smile growing.

"Well, cheer me on. I'd say wish me luck, but I won't need it." I cockily said. Fú's elbow found my diaphragm. I coughed a bit, catching my breath, she definitely held back.

"Confidence is sexy, being a cocky brat is not only unappealing, but it'll get you killed." She informed me in clipped tones. Her face softened and she smiled. "Go out there and do your best. Be careful out there. I know he's not unstable anymore, but he's still a…" Her voice trailed off at the end. She was looking down, face creased in worry.

I grabbed her gently by the arms. "Hey" I called in a soft voice. "I'll be fine. Just cheer for me as loud as you can. The louder you cheer, the harder I hit." I smiled down at the girl. She returned my smile and nodded rapidly. Arms wrapping around my middle, she hugged me tightly. I returned the embrace before unhooking her arms and stepping back.

"Well, don't want to get disqualified. Later!" And I took off down the tunnel. My friend's calls of well wishes and cheering followed me all the way to the arena.

"Show time" I said to myself, smile back in place.

********************************Here we goooooo**************************************

I stepped out of the tunnel and into the bright sunlight, eyes squinting slightly against the sun's assault. The roar of the crowd greeted me. I took it all in, walking towards the center, waving at the familiar faces I saw. I found my family, Kono had changed her sign.

"Go Big Bro! If you lose you owe me ice cream for a month!" The sign read, little doodles gave it an artsy feel. I laughed loudly and waved to my parents and baby sister. I reached the center. Gaara stood across from me, eyes scanning me, sizing me up. I did the same. He was small for his age and skinny. The most exercise he got was carrying around that gourd. Which I'd bet was light as a feather with his chakra running through it. I had a plan, I'd stick to it and win this.

"Ok gentleman. Remember the rules. Fight ends when one of you surrenders or I declare one of you unable to fight. If I stay stop, you stop or I make you stop." Hayate looked directly at Gaara who nodded in understanding. "Then get ready to prove yourselves."

"Ladies and Gentleman, the final match of the first round is about to start!" Hayate called to the crowd. "Gaara of the Desert, are you ready?"

"Yes" was the simple, monotone reply.

"Kenta Yamanaka, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir! You bet!" I called excitedly.

"Begin!" And he moved to his observation position.

I was a blur of motion, plan was a-go.

"**Water Release: Syrup Trap!"** The bone deep exhaustive training paid off. Not only was the chakra drain now negligible, but the absolute torrent that exploded from my lungs made my earlier attempts at the technique seem quite pathetic.

The viscous liquid raced towards the redhead before being completely shut down by the wall of sand that seemingly materialized out of thin air. I smiled in triumph as the liquid soaked into the sand, deepening the color to a dark brown. Normal water would have made the sand heavy, but the thick liquid increased that effect further. No time to gloat.

I vanished, appearing to Gaara's left, half a dozen kunai flying from my fingers. As soon as they left my hand I vanished again, this time to Gaara's right. His sand had sluggishly moved to intercept the previously thrown kunai. He caught movement in his peripheral and his eyes widened on seeing my form vanishing once again and more kunai heading from the opposite side. Simultaneously, both sets of kunai I had thrown exploded at once, disrupting the sand further. I was gone again, fingers flashing, my technique roaring to life as soon as I landed not even 5ft behind Gaara.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running!" **I called out. Gaara turned quickly. Eyes wide seeing me so close to him. He commanded his sand to move, but it wasn't fast enough to stop lightning from this distance. The lightning chakra exploded forward in the shape of a wild beast. It slammed into the one-tailed host, his screams of pain music to my ears. His sand fell to the ground, his concentration broken. I held the technique for a few more moments before cutting the connection. I wasn't done yet. A single hand seal was all that was needed for this technique. I flickered behind the red head who had yet to recover from the electrocution.

"**Lightning Release: Thunderclap!"** I brought my hands crashing together directly into the ears of the suna ninja, the lightning chakra magnifying the sound to unbearable levels. He cried out in pain once again, falling to his knees clutching his ears. I took a page out of Sasuke's book and stole his move. I appeared in front of the redhead, foot cocked back. I brought a crushing kick to his jaw, the force enough to send him slightly skyward. I disappeared, once more and reappeared midair behind Gaara. I lashed out with both my legs, a bruising kick to his shoulder blades. Using the age old wall walking technique, I stuck my feet in place as gravity took effect. In a display of flexibility, I did a backbend midair. As soon as my hands touched the ground, my abdominal muscles contracted. With a crying roar, I pulled the attached redhead all the way around until his head crashed into the unforgiving concrete. I detached myself and jumped back, waiting to see the result of my onslaught.

I took a few deep breathes, slowing my heart rate and breathing. The entire exchange took less than 30 seconds. Excited murmuring and cheers reached my ears, but I blocked them out. My concentration was solely on this fight until Hayate called an end. A quiet groan was the only thing that reached my ears. Gaara stirred and slowly pulled himself to his feet. The god damn sand armor took a brunt of the damage from my physical attacks, his slightly heavy breathing told me that at least my elemental techniques did some damage.

He shook his head, clearing it of the cobwebs I'm sure had taken residence. His eyes met mine and he glared. "Before coming to Konoha, I had no idea what pain was or felt like. Since then, within the span of a month, I've been hurt by two different Konoha shinobi. I can now give an honest opinion. I don't like it. I underestimated you. It won't happen again. Prepare yourself, Kenta Yamanaka!"

And just like that, I was now on the defensive. What seemed like hundreds of tendrils of sand came rushing at me from all directions. I was doing everything I could to dodge the sandy appendages. Left, right, up, down, the barrage was relentless and unending. It was everything I could do to avoid the danger, let alone come up with any type of counter. Trying to get my mind to think, I felt something brush my ankle. I looked down, and my eyes widened seeing the sand wrap itself around my ankle.

"Oh, Fu-"I was yanked skyward, the feeling of weightlessness was replaced by the rush of air as I was being thrown to the ground. My back met concrete and I grunted in pain, before I could orient myself, I was yanked to the left and ruthlessly slammed into the arena wall. My head was ringing and my back was sore as all get out. I opened my eyes and screamed a curse that I knew my mother wouldn't approve of. A second tendril was charging toward me, midair it's shaped changed and the sand became more compact. I was able to move my head just enough to avoid the cylinder of hardened sand that crashed against the arena wall. Fear was quickly overtaken by anger, and finally the cobwebs were swept up and my mind kicked back on.

I pulled out a kunai and charged it with electricity. I slashed at the sand holding me in place and dropped to the ground. Retreating back, I stared at my opponent. Gone was the glare I had last seen, replaced by a calculating gaze. 12 appendages of sand danced menacingly behind the small redhead. As if to make up for lost time and as was of apology, my mind was firing at a rapid pace. Plan after plan was created and tossed out. Finally, I settled on one that would at least buy me the time I needed to get a full plan in motion.

'_Shisui, wherever you are, if you're watching, wish me luck' _I sent a silent prayer to my idol.

I vanished. A rapid series of 'body-flickers' to every corner of the arena. Gaze finding Gaara between jumps, pleased that his critical gaze held a hint of nervousness. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight. I reappeared directly on Gaara's backside. **"Water Release:"** his sand lashed out, I prayed, and flickered for the _ninth_ time. I landed, and grinned. My legs held, the muscles straining, but not torn. I was right in Gaara's face. His eyes widened, and I grinned. **"Raging Water Waves!"** I called and unleashed a veritable flood directly into the smaller boy's face. He was forced back, spluttering as the torrent of water kept up its assault. I couldn't give him an opening to recover. I continued my assault while racing through more seals. I cut off the flow of water, and activated my next technique.

"**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" **I called. I placed my hands on the ground now saturated with water and let the current go. It raced along the ground, the minerals in the water acting as a conductor. The lightning technique hit Gaara and once again his scream was sweet music. I still wasn't done. If physical attacks weren't useful, I'd keep up the assault. I unsealed a sealing tag, smiling in pride at the memory of Naruto finishing the seal just for me.

It isn't unheard of for water uses to seal water inside a normal sealing scroll. The only problem is they're a onetime shot. As soon as the water is unsealed it comes out all at once. I pitched the idea to Naruto, and he didn't disappoint. This seal, when activated grants the user a portable source of water. The connection stays open, but the only way to get the water out is to connect your chakra to it and pull it out. I slapped the work of genius on my arm and activated it. I took a deep breath. I'm going to under the microscope after pulling this one out of my ass. I raced through the 12 hand seals I'd need.

"**Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"** I yelled. A few droplets rose from the seal on my forearm, the water churned at my command, and a literal tidal wave exploded towards the sky. Feeling the water fight my control, I clamped down on my chakra and bent it to my will. The wave that reached 50ft in the air obeyed my thoughts, and rushed towards Gaara. Gaara, finally shaking off the effects from my combination technique, stared in wide eyed horror at the gargantuan tower of water barreling down on him. He made a hand seal, gathering his chakra, the tidal wave crashed down with the force that only Mother Nature was capable of.

I stared at the spot where Gaara had disappeared under the water, panting heavily. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Even using existing water, 'Exploding Water Shock Wave' was still a B-Rank technique. Had I not undergone Mom's hell month, I would never have been able to even think of using this technique without knowing that chakra exhaustion would be my prize. I waited, the churning water slowly receding. When it settled, I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Where Gaara had once stood, a cacoon of sand now enveloped him protectively.

'_No choice. This will be showing all my cards, but I have to do it if I want to take this juggernaut down.'_ I grimly thought to myself. I turned around, and fled. I was a streak of black and yellow. I crossed the distance to the far side of the arena and continued running straight up the wall. Higher and higher I climbed, resigned determination quickly being replaced by giddy excitement. I hit the lip of the wall, and with a burst of chakra, I pushed off, high into the air. I was now parallel to the ground, head pointing towards the arena floor. I took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally. I closed my eyes.

It was time. The storm clouds had rolled in, dark and ominous. The winds were picking up, the trees groaning their protest. Rain began to come down in sheets. Lightning relentlessly pounded the earth, uncaring in its destruction. The storm had broken out over Konoha.

I opened my eyes, the warm sun heating my face. I smiled. And locked onto my target.

Bird-Boar-Money. I clapped my hands together, my chakra answering my call with a childish glee. My blood singing its joy at being called upon once more. Luminous rings surrounded my wrists, I let the energy build. It built and built, growing and growing. Once I felt the energy threatening to burst, I thrust my palms straight down at the ground, and the light exploded.

"**Storm Release: Flourishing Cascade!" **I cried. Hundreds of tiny pinpricks of light formed around the bright bands surrounding my wrists. The energy gathered in the bands began to feed the light. A second later, as I reached the apex of my jump, pandemonium fell. Hundreds of lasers scattered in every direction, and then raced towards the earth. They fell with a vengeance, and where they struck, a small hole was left behind, a foot deep into the ground.

I grinned in triumph as I saw dozens of the lasers piercing through Gaara's defense like a hot knife through butter. 'Flourishing Cascade' was a unique little ability. It was as wild and uncontrollable as the elements it was formed of. Usually it's only used when you're around people you don't care of getting hit, or as a way to create space in an emergency situation. Or you can improvise like me… Carpet bombing an arena seems to be working for me.

As the small lasers began to pierce the shell of compact sand, Gaara's screams of terror sounded throughout the entire arena. My technique ended, and Gaara's shell fell away. A collective gasp was the reaction at seeing the young Suna shinobi. Standing where he had been the entire time. The boy was riddled in small holes from head to toe. Blood leaked slightly from all his wounds. He looked down at himself, seeing the blood. Terror filled his eyes, terror became rage.

"You made me bleed, Yamanaka. I will end you!" He screamed in rage. His sand reacted to his anger and shot towards me, the sand forming an eerie hand reaching towards me to exact its master's revenge. I was still airborne, with no way to escape. I decided to flip the script on an old saying… The best defense is a good offence.

Boar-Hare-Horse-Tiger. I pointed my index finger at the encroaching threat. **"Storm Release: Quick Shot Light Blitz" **Just like his cocoon of defense, my technique tore through the hand and continued its charge towards the magnet release user. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, saved only at the last second by the sand that had always protected him. It yanked Gaara out of harm's way, my technique tearing a much larger hole straight through where Gaara had just been. I reinforced my legs as I finally crashed to earth. Gaara and I stared at one another. Fingers twitched and we made our last charge.

Gaara thrust his hand forward, his sand obeying his command. A wave of sand was sent streaking towards me, molding and forming itself into a tight, compact, and what I'm going to guess really hard fist. I took a deep breath, my chakra obeying my will. This was it, my last move. My reserves were low and I was scraping the bottom of the barrel for this one. I sent a prayer to my ancestors and made the needed signs.

Tiger-Ram-Horse-Dragon. **"Storm Release: Heat Seeking Light Blitz!"** I called. I thrust my palm forward, the energy gathering. It built rapidly. My chakra coils burned, my vision swam, I fired. Thicker, faster and stronger than the 'Quick Shot Light Blitz' thundered forward. It tore through the fist as easily as my previous techniques but the fist continued its vengeful charge. This was going to hurt. With nothing left in me, the fist of sand crashed into me like mountain. It continued its charge until it crushed me mercilessly against the wall. The cry of pain was forced from my lips as bloody spittle erupted from my lips. The fist continued to grind me into the wall, attempting to turn me into a fine paste. The pressure built and built, my ribs creaking and groaning in protest. Despite my situation I was in, I grinned savagely upon hearing the loudest and most panic filled scream from Gaara. The pressure vanished and I plunged to the ground where I landed in a heap. With the last of my strength, I pulled myself to my feet and limped my way back to the center. I noticed that Hayate was leaning down besides something. I continued my slow trek, intent on finishing this fight. Hayate was shouting something and three people were rushing onto the arena ground. I frowned, not comprehending what was happening. I was only 10ft away now, and everything made sense.

Gaara lay on the ground, eyes closed. A pool of blood was slowly growing larger. The medics were here now, administering emergency first aid in preparation for transport. I finally noticed what had caused the blood. A hole the size of an orange had torn through Gaara's hip. I gasped, and the kindly medic seemed to finally notice me. She smiled at me, eyes a little tight in apprehension but she finally spoke.

"Not to worry dear. He will live. The biggest issue right now is blood loss and I've already slowed it down to see him to the hospital. Come to the medical ward and I'll get you patched up. That's a lad." She said, patting my cheek and then hurrying after the other two to see to the injured redhead. Hayate noticed me and gave me a nod of respect, I smiled at him.

"Gaara of the Desert is unable to continue. Kenta Yamanaka is the winner!" He called to the audience who had gone silent as the dead.

The world erupted in chaos.

**Oooohhhh nooooooooo. What is going to happen?!**

**I apologize. After reading this finished chapter, I'm really sorry if the first four fights seemed... Off? I tried to limit the commentary so I was going for like a third person type thing. IF they didn't ignore this. If they did let me know so I never do something like that again.**

**So that was chapter 10, I hope y'all liked it. Another chapter that wrote itself, and when I looked down I saw the number. 23,600 words, yikes!**

**Let me know in the reviews or via PM what you thought! How were the fight scenes? Hopefully I did OK.. Still trying to figure out what works and what doesn't. I've already started writing chapter 11, but no estimate on when I'll have it done. Could be tomorrow, could be later in the week or early next week. No later than Monday though, promise!**

**Ami is still super lonely y'all she needs a BAE! YOU decide! Poll is in my profile :D**

**Thanks for supporting Kenta and I!**


	11. Chapter 11: Conclusion and Sacrifice

**Welcome back! Here's the latest chapter. **

**The poll is still open for you all to pick Ami's BAE! It's in my profile, check it out and vote!**

**Quick A/N: I do not mind getting flamed. I've made some bold choices in the direction I'm taking my story and I know it isn't for everyone. BUT if you're going to flame me, give me **_**something**_** to work with. Why you hated the story. Why you think I suck. Anything to help me grow as an author. Guest reviews that contribute nothing will be removed. I don't condone bullying, so if you're going to tell me how shitty I am, don't make it anonymous. I'm not going to PM you with a childish response. I'm going to ask you why you thought the way you did. If you can be adult enough to reply back, excellent. If not, whatever. But if you can't even do it under your own account, I don't need review numbers. Quality over Quantity.**

**With that being said those that have stuck with the story and have positive reviews and actual constructive criticism, I love you all! Each of you has helped me grow and think of the direction I'm taking this story. SO THANK YOU 3**

"Gaara of the Desert is unable to continue. Kenta Yamanaka is the winner!" He called to the audience who had gone silent as the dead.

The world erupted into chaos.

The explosion of sound crashed into my eardrums. There was no mistaking or mind tricks this time, the ground was actually shaking by the sheer volume of noise. Every single person, all 20,000 spectators were on their feet. Their cheering and roars of approval over the epic battle they just witnessed sent the birds in a 5 mile radius into the sky. I finally understood why both of my teammates had looked like a newborn deer that was startled into paralysis. My mind too had momentarily shut down. The numbness didn't last long. A tired but wide grin quickly had my cheeks aching to match the rest of my body.

I turned, eyes zoning in on the people that mattered most. My family. Mom and Kono were hugging and jumping up and down. Tears of laughter and joy fell without a care who saw. Father, on his feet, strong hands making slow, powerful claps. His smile mirrored the one I felt on my own face, the pride radiating from his eyes made my heart feel as though it would burst. Uncle was next to father, the same expression and the same pride pouring from him. Even Ino was cheering as loud as she could. Her and Sakura mimicking my mom and sister as they jumped up and down in their excitement. The happiness I felt in that moment, my family and entire clan either in tears of joy or smug pride at my accomplishment, would be one of the happiest memories I would ever know in my life. In my heart I knew, my ancestors were smiling down on me in that moment. The demons once again threatened to escape their eternal prison the pinpricks in my eyes informed me.

I tore my gaze from my family and started to look around. Every single person was on their feet, cheering for all they were worth. Stamping there feet, clapping, screaming, anything they could do to show their excitement and support at my victory. My clan training and manners kicked in and I began to wave and bow to the ground in thanks of their support. I made sure to address every section of the stadium, my final address to my village leader and all the honored dignitaries, I turned and my mind shut down once again.

Lord Third, Lord Kazekage, Lord Shibuki, His Greatness the Feudal Lord of Fire, and every noble in attendance were on their feet. For me. Every person clapping as enthusiastically as was proper for people of their station. Lord Third's beaming smile was what snapped me back to what was very much reality and not a dream. I dropped the deepest and most respectable bow in our culture to the group of physically and politically most powerful men and women in The Land of Fire and Wind. I stayed that way for the required amount of time before rising. The noise in the stadium which had increased at my show of respect was slowly starting to decrease once again. After a few minutes of letting the crowd cheer, Lord Third began to motion for silence. It didn't take long for people to obey their leader.

"I must say, today has been the most exciting first round of Chunin Exams I've ever been witness to. Ladies and Gentle, Honored Guests, let's show our appreciation and support one more time for our first round victors and their opponents!" The crowd roared once again their approval. Lord Third signaled for silence once more. "We will now take a one hour intermission to allow our remaining contests time to recover a bit and work out any strategy they can come up with. I will see you all back here in exactly one hour!" The audience cheered once more as Lord Third returned to his seat, engaging the two gentleman seated next to him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and met gazes with the kindly medic. "What is your name?" I blurted out. I flushed realizing how rude I must have sounded. "I mean, please tell me your name Miss. I can't keep calling you the nice medic in my head." I amended.

She laughed lightly and waved away my outburst. "My name it Sena. Sena Utatane young Lord."

"Please, Kenta is fine Miss Sena. Are you related to Lady Utatane? Lord Third's advisor?" I asked politely.

She nodded. "She is my second cousin. And I will not call you by your first name that would be simply barbaric to refer to someone of your station without the proper title." I opened my mouth but she barreled on through, not giving me a chance to rebuttal. "You are directly related to one of the major clan heads. Yes, Lord Kenta, I will address you as such."

I sighed, knowing this wasn't a fight I could ever have any hope of winning. I could take down a Jinchuriki, but a woman who has her mind made up? Give me Gaara again.

"If you insist. Now what can I do for your Lady Sena?" Two could play at that game. It wasn't improper either, she was from a clan. A minor clan, but a recognized clan all the same.

She snorted before her hands began to glow a pale green. "Cheeky brat. Hold still. I want to make sure there's nothing internal that could affect you. Then we'll go to the medical ward to get you as close to 100% as an hour allows."

I nodded as the warm feeling of her healing chakra invaded my own network. It was only a few moments before she pulled her hands back smiling.

"A couple fractures in your ribs, easy fix. Other than that, we'll try and stimulate your chakra network to replenish your reserves over the next hour. I'd say you were one more technique away from chakra exhaustion." I nodded at her assessment and we made our way to the medical room.

****************************************KY*******************************************

I watched from the balcony as young Kenta was escorted off the field by Sena. He was on his own two feet, and while he looked tired, he was talking animatedly with the older woman. I smiled once more, my old, sentimental heart ready to give out from the pride I felt for Kenta and ALL my young genin. Our village was going to be in very capable hands. I subtly glanced to my left and almost snorted. Orochimaru definitely was interested in young Kenta, if the look of hunger that hadn't left his eyes since the match ended was any indication. With luck, for my old student was not only powerful, he was also crafty and slippery, would be 6ft under and unable to harm another of my shinobi ever again. I withheld the sigh before turning to "Lord Rasa."

"Gentleman, before we adjorn to stretch our legs and get refreshments, let us quickly discuss the last match while it's still fresh in our minds. Lord Rasa, your thoughts?" I asked my wayward student, surprised at myself for being genuinely curious. As I said earlier though, mad he may be, it didn't hamper his ability to evaluate talent and potential.

He grunted. "My son. The fixing of his seal was a blessing that Suna will be forever grateful for. His mind is his once again, and his control over his bloodline is sharper than ever. However, in a moment like this, it was a hindrance. Baki told me that Korinna Uzumaki's new seal is so tight, only the smallest amount of his tailed-beasts chakra is able to squeeze through. Over time, it will open more and more, allowing him access to the beast's chakra at will. In the future, this is as it should have been since his birth, it will allow him to become a proper Jinchuriki to defend his home. It will also give his mind time to heal, the small ember of humanity that clung to the boy will be reignited. It will make not only Gaara, but all of Suna much stronger. To fight against an opponent such as that Yamanaka boy though, he needed every scrap of power. His reliance on his automatic defense became a crutch, and when his crutch broke, he couldn't fall back to what was known to him and it cost him. Gaara is powerful enough to take on most Chunnin and a lot of Jonin that fall on the weaker side of the spectrum. He will need time to adjust though and push his bloodline to its limit before he is ready for Chunnin." Orochimaru finished in Rasa's gravelly monotone.

A fair assessment. "I see. You know him best and what's best for your village. I thought that he performed well, what made me question his ability to promote was how he reacted upon seeing his own blood for, from what I could gather, the first time in his life. Or at least a long time. He had kept a cool head, countering Kenta and keeping him on his toes until that point. Now then, your thoughts on young Kenta?" This should be good.

'Lord Rasa' appeared lost in thought before speaking. Every word his obvious lust for the boys power showing more and more. "Where to start? His use and creativity with a simple 'body-flicker' is eerily reminiscent of another young genius of Konoha 6 years dead. Creating openings, attacking from multiple directions seemingly all at once, confusing his opponent. Flawless. His strategizing before a fight and during combat under heavy pressure are 2nd only to that Nara boy, and from what I gathered today, that isn't far behind. The first 30 seconds of the fight were enough to show that he is more than ready for promotion. Gaara's defenses were considered unbreakable. He's never been injured since he career started. Kenta didn't just get through those defenses, he shattered them and made Gaara more vulnerable than he's ever been in his young life."

Orochimaru paused before continuing. Most likely realizing that his cover as Rasa was slipping away quickly. "All that being said. He has near Jonin level control of not one, but two elements. While I feel that he has reserves that are larger than other's his age, they aren't at the level that would allow him to fire off all those elemental techniques, including a B-Rank water technique, without pinpoint control over his chakra and a familiarity over nature transformation that takes most years to master. That is a once in a century genius right there."

'Lord Rasa' then turned to me. "You're also full of surprises, who would have thought that Konoha would be in the business of bloodline theft."

Had I not known who was behind the mask, I may have been offended. Orochimaru was digging for information. "There are many assumptions about our village. They do not bother me. I let my enemies, and _allies_ think whatever they'd like about us. I can honestly say though, that young Kenta having an advanced nature bloodline was as big of a surprise to you as it was to me. I know the magnet release is a strange bloodline as well. There was a ninja born and raised in Kumo I believe that it popped up in some years ago." I finished evasively while not giving away a single thing that could explain how young Kenta acquired such an ability. I knew, of course. But Konoha's business is hers alone.

The flash of anger at my vague response was snuffed quickly. "I see. You fear no retaliation from Kumo then?"

I snorted. "The proof is a mountain high that Kenta was born and raised right here. Let them gnash their teeth trying to figure out who was having a little too much fun on a mission over 13 years ago." I laughed lightly.

'Lord Rasa' nodded. "In conclusion. I recommend a promotion. If his growth continues, I will call you a fool if the boy is not Jonin in a year, two at max."

"Thank you for your assessment Lord Rasa." I had to agree. Kenta was on quick path to that destination. His dream of S-Rank was in the realm of possibility if he kept working hard. "Lord Shibuki, do you have anything to add or thoughts?"

The young man shook his head. "No, Lord Hokage. Lord Kazekage hit every bullet point I had on my list. He's a remarkable talent, and the cherry on top is he's a young man of character. I don't know him all that well, but I can tell he's a diamond that's finished carving, now it just needs to be polished until it shines."

I smiled in appreciation at the young man's thoughtful words for my shinobi. The future looked bright indeed. "Well then, let's get up and stretch our legs. We have some time."

***************************************AK********************************************

"Ladies and Gentleman, the 2nd round of the Chunin Selection Exam will begin in 5 minutes. Please make your way back to your seats. Thank you." The voice of Hayate came over the loudspeaker. I smiled, feeling much better than an hour ago. Not 100%, but good enough to continue. The remaining competitors were all strong, but none of them had an automatic defense to break through. I didn't have to break out the big guns to batter down a wall now. Temari would be the weakest competitor remaining. She was strong, no doubt, but had shown herself as a one trick pony. The other three? All different fighting styles, all just as dangerous as Gaara in their own ways.

Meditating while one of Lady Sena's students practiced their 'Chakra Stimulation Technique' saw me to about 70% of my reserves. I could work with that. I stood up and stretch, back popping in the most pleasant of ways. I made my way to viewing deck, Neji at my side. Shino was still unconscious, but should wake up within the hour Lady Sena said. Ami's poison had left him physically weak, and the boy had moderate chakra exhaustion, but he's be fine. Neji and I talked for a bit, the dude who just a few short hours ago looked like epitome of confidence now looked like a lost and confused puppy. Naruto had shaken the world under the poor guy's feet. He'd bounce back though.

A tornado of green crashed into me, as soon as I stepped onto the balcony, followed by a blonde and purple blur as well. All three were congratulating me and saying how worried they were. Lady Sena had barred them from entrance into the medical ward, saying she had less than an hour to get me as ready to fight as she could. They understood of course, and I was grateful for their worry, as well as Lady Sena giving me time recuperate.

After assuring them all I was fine, only light wounds and near chakra exhaustion and that I was more than ready to compete, they relented. Conversation took on a lighter tone, with plenty of smack talk about round 2 to go around. The noise level had been steadily rising over the last few minutes but began to die down. We all made our way to the edge just as Hayate was walking onto the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Round 2 will begin momentarily. I must share some news with you all before we begin. Due to her worry over her brother, Lady Temari has dropped from the competition to join her brother Lord Kankuro at the hospital to await news on Lord Gaara. We wish a speedy recovery to Lord Gaara. I have been assured by Lady Sena that Lord Gaara is not in danger, and is undergoing surgery to close the wounds he suffered in his match. With that being said, the tournament will continue in a traditional sense. The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha. The second match will be Ami Kogure versus Kenta Yamanaka. There will be a 15 minute break before the final match will commence. Now, without further ado, will Naruto and Sasuke please join me in the arena!" Hayate called out loud and clear. Someone had apparently given the dude a cough drop or something.

We all turned to the boys, wishing them both luck. Naruto jumped to the arena with a wide smile, Sasuke did similar, his Uchiha smirk firmly in place.

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you ready?" Hayate asked.

"HELL YEAH! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BASTARD!" Naruto's over enthusiastic reply caused many to laugh.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you ready?"

Sasuke simply nodded, smirk never wavering.

"Begin!"

The two boys stared each other down, neither making a move. Naruto's smile morphed into a glare, Sasuke's smirk remained unchanged. For 30 seconds they continued to stare each other down, Naruto visibly growing more agitated by the second. The dam broke.

"Oi. You pasty bastard! Are you going to make a move or are you waiting until I die of boredom!" Naruto's voice borderline shouted.

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider. "I'm debating whether to fight you or not. My mother's words of warning keep replaying in my ear. She always told me hurting or picking on those with learning disabilities was a grave offense." He grinned in triumph. Naruto's face was as red as the hair his clan was known for.

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!" **Naruto yelled in rage at the Uchiha's bait. The smoke cloud that erupted during his fight with Neji seemed like a fart cloud compared to the mushroom cloud that enveloped the arena. When the smoke quickly dissipated, the shocked gasp from the crowd was well warranted. Every. Single. Inch! Of the arena was a sea of blonde. Hundreds, maybe even a thousand Naruto's now stood in every corner, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke's smirk finally faltered, his eyes widening comically. Even I didn't know Naruto was capable of summoning this many. It was unreal. Sasuke calmed himself down and blinked slowly. His opening eyes now a deep crimson. He got into his stance, ready for the onslaught that was about to begin.

A single clone rushed Sasuke which was dispelled as soon as it was within striking distance, another replaced it. The familiar scene played out once again. Clone after clone rushed to its "death" but never more than one. 100 clones down, how many more left to go. The frustration was starting to show on Sasuke's face as he dispelled yet another clone. Something else began to happen. All the clones started to move in seemingly random directions. A second clone joined this exchange, surprising Sasuke for just a second before he took down the clone tandem. Again, two rushed, two gone. This pattern continued for a bit before a third joined, but with a twist. As Sasuke engaged clone after clone, the ones in the wings would make feints to throw the Uchiha off. They would pretend to rush in then back off, rush in back off, two would feint but one would continue to engage while the other vanished back into the sea of blonde. The minutes ticked by, the pattern of engagement always changing, never letting the pattern grow stale.

It was working. A thin sheen of sweat could be seen on the Uchiha's brow. The clones were now getting in glancing blows, slipping into Sasuke's guard as he started to tire. Always the same though, always moving. Never giving Sasuke a moment of rest, never letting themselves group too tightly together. Sasuke would pounce on an opportunity to take out a good chunk of them. Naruto had finally learned how to strategize.

Ten minutes passed and Naruto was down to his last few clones. Sasuke was panting, sweat rolling down his brow now. Various cuts, scrapes and bruises could be seen all of the Uchiha boy. He was full on glaring now, his frustration at the situation clearly visible. The clones surrounded Sasuke in a ring, smirking for all they were worth. The taunts began.

"Ooooohhh. The genius Uchiha, beaten by the idiot."

"Sasuke you look tired, should I let you rest?"

"Who's the idiot now, idiot?"

"You fancy eyed geniuses are over hyped!"

"Rookie of the Year? More like Rookie of the Losers!"

On and on the chatter never stopped. Sasuke's face grew redder by the minute. When it seemed he was ready to explode, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them, emotions calm, at least on the outside.

The Naruto clones frowned, the end result not what they wanted. On an unspoken signal, the survivors of the clone massacre rushed at once. The ring closed in, Sasuke stood his ground, when the clones were less than 10ft away, Sasuke rushed through a set of handseals.

"**Fire Release: Flaming Protection!" **He called. As a stream of fire was issued from the boy's lungs, he spun rapidly. Not Neji level fast, but it was pretty quick. The clones hit the defensive wall of flames and vanished, Sasuke cut off his technique, back into his stance. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Crimson eyes darted back and forth, searching for their target. Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped back, just as a pair of tan hands burst from the ground beneath him. The hands attempted to capture him, but they only grasped thin air. The rest of Naruto quickly followed the grasping hands, smile on his face.

"Darnit! Thought I had you! So, how you feeling, bastard?" Naruto asked smugly.

Sasuke flipped him the bird, uncaring of who exactly was watching. "You're quite possibly the most annoying person I've ever met. Seriously? 1000 clones? You complained about Shikamaru's match then you pull that crap?" He sighed heavily. "I'm going to end this farce, now." Sasuke's body tensed, ready to pounce.

Naruto, being the mature one, stuck his tongue out and laughed at the Uchiha. He then put on his best imitation of Sasuke. "Derrr I'm Sasuke. I'm too cool to smile, or laugh, or do anything that brings joy to people. This farce is over. I'm so cool. Look at me. Derrr." And he continued his laughter. Sasuke and I had a broment, I couldn't laugh. It was so hard not to though!

Sasuke really was done, he charged Naruto. Naruto halted his imitations and grinned, one handed sign held up as a familiar emerald green seal lit up under Sasuke's foot.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Gale Force Uprising"** Naruto cried out, the unforgiving winds lashed towards the heavens like a viper, but to Naruto's surprise Sasuke was gone. He reappeared behind Naruto, and in a repeat move, brought his chokuto slashing down at Naruto's exposed back. Pain flashed across Naruto's face before a smirk replaced it. 'Naruto' ignited brightly and then exploded violently, tossing Sasuke back several feet. Scorched clothes and pink tinged skin were added to his growing list of injuries. He scowled as Naruto arose from the safety of the ground.

"Ha! Moron! You fell for it!" Naruto's laughter rang across the arena again. "You like that? Learned that one a few weeks ago. 'Exploding Shadow Clone' is as fun as it sounds." Sasuke's socialization quota seemed to have been met for the day. He charged Naruto once more, sword gleaming dangerously. He was halfway to Naruto when out of the ground six glowing Naruto's appeared. The explosion this time was much larger, Sasuke's form shot out of the smoke, this time barely escaping. He skid to a halt, scowl back in place.

"Give up now, bastard. Did you think my clones running around was just for show? This place is rigged to the teeth. Seals, traps, and clones all hiding, waiting just for you." Naruto's vicious smirk accentuating his boasting.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments, crimson eyes taking in every detail. His eyes darted around the arena, searching for the hidden dangers that lurked below. He sheathed his chokuto and straightened his back.

"I surrender." He said loud and clear.

Shocked and scandalized gasps and murmurs erupted at the declaration by the last Uchiha. Naruto looked like he'd just been hit upside the head.

"You-I was just bragging! Don't forfeit, you bastard! We're settling this once and for all." Naruto's flustered voice sounded out.

"You should have not have revealed the arena was rigged. If this were a real mission I were leading, the best course of action would be to retreat and strategize." Sasuke's blunt reply came.

Naruto spluttered. "But this isn't a real mission! Its-"

"An exam to determine individuals who show the required strength and mindset to be selected for promotion to Chunin. It's an exam, Naruto. Not a pissing contest. I want to be promoted. Continuing to fight you without being able to prove without a doubt that you were bluffing would show recklessness and poor judgement on my part to those who are scoring us." Sasuke's voice never changing.

Naruto had run out of excuses and Sasuke's words finally seemed to get through to him. He deflated like a balloon with a hole poked in it.

"You're sure, Sasuke?" Hayate asked quiety. The boy nodded. Hayate turned to face the crowd. "Sasuke Uchiha has surrended. Naruto Uzumaki is the winner and will advance to the finals!"

Polite claps and subdued cheers met the announcement. It wasn't what people were hoping to see, but Sasuke's logic was irrefutable. Suspicious, I was.

Naruto morosely walked off the field, Sasuke 'Body-Flickered' back up to the contestant's balcony where I immediately assaulted the boy. I grab his cheeks between my thumb and index finger, quickly pulling and twisting his cheeks. Sasuke snarled at me, slapping my hands away.

"The hell you think you're doing, Yamanaka?" He hissed.

"Trying to dispel the transformation technique or illusion you cast, imposter. What have you done with Sasuke?" I pointed a finger at him in accusation. A few in the balcony laughed at my antics.

Sasuke glared at me, clearly not impressed. "Naruto's idiocy is rubbing off on you. Be careful or you'll be a ramen-addicted loudmouth before you know it.

I laughed loudly at that. "For real though, that was the last thing anyone in this entire arena expect from you. What happened?"

He shrugged. "Like I said. I want to make Chunin. I'll get more varied missions. Access to more techniques. I came here for two things. One, to prove my strength. Two, to get promoted. Anything else is just a waste. I already did one of two things. I took down Fú who's no slouch, I took on 1000 corporeal clones. I think I proved I have the strength for the rank. Now I just have to see if they think I have the mentality."

"Either way, you did well today. We'll need to go all out sometime in the future." I smirked at the boy and held my fist out. He stared down at it like it was the grossest thing in the world. My smile turned victorious. "I _knew_ you liked my kisses." He bumped fists quickly before I had the full sentence out, causing us all to laugh.

"Ami Kogure and Kenta Yamanaka, please come down to the arena!"

***************************************SU********************************************

"Ami Kogure, are you ready?" Hayate asked my teammate. Excited energy was coursing through my body. I was looking forward to this fight more than my fight with Gaara.

"Yes, Mister Proctor" Her reply came polite as can be, her eyes though spoke of pain. I gulped.

"Kenta Yamanaka, are you ready?" Hayate asked.

"I am!" I called out.

"Then let the last match of the 2nd round… begin?" He looked up in confusion, I followed his gaze. Pure white feathers were slowly falling to the earth. They were quite beautiful I admired, my eyes growing heavy. My senses screamed at me, I felt the foreign chakra invade my system. I focused on the parasite, my chakra seizing it and crushing it. I looked around, Ami's eyes nearly closed, teetering dangerously before her eyes snapped open.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't you, right Kenta?" Ami asked, confusion in her eyes as she shook off the remaining effects of the illusion.

I shook my head but Hayate answered. "I was wondering when he was going to give the signal. Looks like it's started." He coughed a few times.

"What do you mean, Mister Proctor?" I asked.

"Lord Third briefed all Chunin and Jonin a few weeks ago after finding documents in one of Danzo's bases. He collaborated with Orochimaru and Rasa to allow an invasion of Konoha. Lord Third has known about it for months though. 'The Professor' is always steps ahead of his enemies. And there he goes." Hayate said, nodding with his head to whatever was behind me.

I turned and stared in shock. Lord Kazekage had Lord Third in a chockhold and was pulling him away from the ruined viewing box. 6 figures were just a step behind. I recognized two of them as Lord Jiraiya and Kakashi. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that whatever was happening Lord Third had the two strongest shinobi in the village with him. I turned back to Hayate.

"Sand is invading us? Why? We're allies. Plus everyone knows sand is barely holding onto its status as one of the 5 big nations. Grass almost has the equivalent military strength." I asked Hayate, eyes watching the invasion unravel around me.

Hayate snorted. "That's true. Basically Rasa and The Wind Feudal Lord had a fight, Feudal Lord gets mad and punishes Rasa by exporting mission requests to us and others. Rasa's solution? Form an alliance and attack us. I know, it makes no sense. That's what intelligence says. It doesn't matter, they're invading now and we're going to send a message to Sand and all our enemies. We'll destroy any who threaten us."

Ami and I nodded in agreement, adrenaline starting to pump. Naruto landed next to me, grumbling. "Finally figured out why that pervert abused my shadow clones and turned them into a seal making sweat shop."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Naruto pointed to a random area of the crowd. "Those. He had me create thousands and thousands of chakra masking seals and 'Transformation Technique' anchoring seals." I watched as hundreds of Suna and what I recognized as Oto shinobi poured into the arena, eyes wild with bloodlust at what they assumed would be a one sided slaughter. Instead, 75% of the audience began ripping hidden seals of their bodies. Chakra signatures, large ones at that, began lighting up rapidly within my sensing range. Transformation techniques faded to mist, revealing the hidden Chunin and Jonin planted in the audience. The looks of excitement turned to looks of panic as Suna and Oto shinobi alike were now outnumbered 4 to 1.

"What are 'Transformation Technique' anchoring seals?" Ami asked, eyes flashing as she watched the slaughter commence in the stadium.

"Eh. Sounds fancier than what it actually does. Basically, it takes the thought process out of using the transformation. You use 'Transformation' slap the seal on and activate it. Ta-da. Your disguise will hold unless interrupted until you take the seal off. It siphons miniscule chakra to keep your 'Transformation' anchored in place. Hence the name. Pervert came up with it, I just mass produced it." Naruto finished with a shrug. "Now give me a minute. Perv-Sage needs me to do one last thing."

Naruto plopped right down on the ground and began to meditate. I turned to Hayate. "What should we do?" I asked.

He thought for a minute, looking around. "Honestly? Just stay out of the way. We have a plan in place, the less variables the more likely to succeed." That made me pout, hard. But, as a genin I had to obey the orders of those appointed over me. I then felt a familiar, vile chakra. I turned to Naruto.

Volatile chakra was surging over Naruto's body. Being this close I couldn't help noticing that the chakra wasn't AS vile or malicious feeling, nor as blood-red as last time. It looked more like burnt orange now. I'll file that away for later. Three phantom tails burst from behind the boy and he opened his eyes.

"That god damn pervert better make it up to me. Kyubi is bitching up a storm in my seal about the chakra he gave me." Naruto grouched. He pulled out a small scroll and studied it for a moment. He nodded to himself and stowed it away. "Right. Time to do this."

"I have no idea what you plan on doing, but I won't let it happen." A deep voice suddenly called out. Team Suna's Captain was down in the arena, 30ft away from us. "I dislike killing children, but I must follow my Kage's orders." And he was in Naruto's face just like that. Hand raised vertically, razor sharp wind raged around his index and middle finger as he brought it down in a slashing moment. Inches from bisecting Naruto, the Suna Jonin was sent flying backwards by a strong kick to the face. Unrestrained bloodlust and rage crashed down on my senses, I shivered violently. Cpt Genma landed in a crouch before us. Enraged eyes narrowed at the man he'd just punted like a ball.

Cpt Genma turned to us. "Are you three OK?" We all nodded, smiling at Cpt Mother Hen. "Naruto, finish Lord Jiraiya's mission. Kenta, Ami protect him. Once finished, join the others in the contestant box and then help sweep the arena. Am I clear?" We all sharply saluted, mission faces on. He nodded before facing his opponent who was getting back to his feet.

"Fucking sand licking monkey, trying to come after MY kids? I'm going to break you, then toss you to Anko Mitarashi and Tori Yamanaka in the T&I department. You just went after Anko's apprentice and Lady Tori's sons. They're going to leave you a drooling mess." Cpt Genma growled savagely. With grudging respect, this Suna Jonin simply stared impassively at Cpt Genma, no outward reaction. Cpt Genma charged.

"Alright, this should only take a few moments. Let's do this!" Naruto Cheered. He began going through a long set of hand seals. He finished and slammed his palms to the ground. A sealing matrix covering a good 20ft in diameter lit up in a sky blue color.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Protection of the Raging Storm!" **Naruto yelled, his chakra spiked to unreal levels before depleting rapidly. He fueled the technique more and more, it finally flashed in a brilliant blue light. A single beam of light shot hundreds of feet into the air. It reached its peak, and hundreds of lights burst from the single point. The lights began to fall in graceful arcs back towards earth. As the umbrella above our village formed, a semi-transparent barrier began to form. Within seconds, the lights had faded, and a dome covered the whole of Konoha. It shimmered once before fading away. Naruto ended the technique, panting heavily. I reached my senses out to him and almost cried out in alarm. His chakra levels were the lowest I've ever felt from him. He was near empty. Despite it all, he shakily rose to his feet, his megawatt smile on his face in full force.

Ami was staring up where the dome had faded and frowned. "Naruto, did your technique fail?"

He shook his head. "No, it worked. Look close at the trees above the wall."

We did. I squinted. I thought I saw… something. Some of the leaves warped slightly before returning to normal.

"What the heck is it?" I asked in wonder.

"It's a barrier of microscopic wind blades." Naruto said in pride. "Anyone who touches it will be shredded into ground beef." I did a double take, once again awed at Naruto's ability with seals. Suddenly, towering plumes of smoke erupted right outside the walls. The wind quickly carried the smoke away revealing a dozen larger than life serpents. The largest plume cleared, revealing a monstrosity in its own league. The pure white, three headed serpent stood at least 100ft taller than the 2nd largest snake. The snakes looked around and then began to charge the walls, their goal clear. Break the wall.

"OH! Watch, you'll get to see it in action!" Naruto said with childish glee. Ami and I did as instructed. I focused on a particularly large brown serpent. It quickly approached the wall. When it was within striking distance it coiled in on itself. The muscles in the powerful summon tensed, and then it struck out faster than a creature of its size had any right to move. The second it made contact with the wall, cascades of blood erupted from its snout. Hundreds of gallons of bright red liquid was sprayed in all directions. With a horrible shriek, it vanished as quickly as it came, back to its realm. The same happened over and over again until all that remained was the unnatural creature that towered over the others. It was persistent. It struck again and again, blood staining the white scales red. With a last mighty heavy, it broke through the barrier. However, the barrier was still holding. The snake attempted to push forward and fulfil its master's goal. It charged toward the white walls of Konoha, victory in its sights.

Dozens of elemental techniques began bombarding the goliath serpent. Dozens of ANBU swarmed the creature. Their onslaught relentless and unforgiving of the abomination that was attempting to breach their home. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning. All 5 elements crashing into the snake's body and faces. It attempted to crush the small ants but the ANBU were too quick. The snake attempted to retreat, but Naruto's barrier had been continuously grinding into the body of the serpent. After another continuous minute of the elemental onslaught and Naruto's barrier, the snake gave a shuddering roar and collapsed to the ground. It erupted in smoke, the veritable river of blood the only sign it was ever there.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, seeing the power of Naruto's barrier. He wasn't lying. Ground beef.

"A remarkable display of sealing, Uzumaki." Hayate said from beside me, causing me to jump. I turned and looked at the sickly man.

"Shouldn't you be helping Cpt Genma take that guy down?" I asked the man suspiciously.

He snorted. "Did you see his face? When he gets like that, it's best to stay out of his way. He becomes a liability to everyone when the mother hen demon takes over."

"Cpt Hayate, do you know who Cpt Genma's opponent is?" Ami asked.

He nodded. "His name is Baki. He's on the Suna Council and is in charge of military operations. A-Rank threat in the bingo book." His casual tone doing nothing to soothe the rising panic I felt. I turned and looked at Naruto and Ami, both wearing expressions of concern for our Captain.

"A-Rank! Then get in there and help him! He could kill Cpt Genma!" Naruto cried out. Ami and I agreeing.

Hayate laughed at that. "Are you kidding me? I'd only get in his way. Genma can handle himself, kids. He's an A-Rank himself."

I was dumbfounded. Our Captain was an A-Rank threat? I turned towards Hayate and opened my mouth. "But… Cpt Genma is only a Special-Jonin. If he were that strong, wouldn't he be a full jonin?"

Hayate laughed harder. "Do you know the requirements for each of those ranks, kid? Before you answer, know that Lord Third is VERY strict with his shinobi and those requirements. The only people I know that he's made exceptions for is Guy and field medics that show great skill."

My mind clung to Hayate's question. Information. Something I knew. I clung to the question, wracking my brain for the information I needed. Anything to push the panic down for the safety of our apathetic captain.

"There are 9 areas that a shinobi is graded on either by evaluation or during the Jonin exams. Hand-to-hand, village/hidden ninja techniques, elemental techniques, thrown weapon handling, medical and poisons, melee weapon handing, illusions, sealing. The final category only applies to those from clans with their own unique techniques. To qualify and promote to Special Jonin, you must display proficieny befitting the skill of a Jonin in at least two of those categories, with an added clause of being Jonin level proficient in 1 element. For Jonin, you must be Jonin proficient in at LEAST 4 of those categories, as well as having 2 elements under your belt at Jonin level." I stated in a robotic scholastic voice.

Hayate nodded. "Exactly. That guy" he pointed at Genma who was locked in battle with Baki "Is Jonin Proficient in 5 of the 9. He's second generation shinobi from parents who were civilian born. So he's 5 for 8. He was hand selected at the ripe age of 16 to be one of the elite bodyguards to Lord Fourth. Genin at 8, Chunin at 11, special Jonin at 14. The reason Konoha is the strongest of the 5 isn't the quantity of ninja, it's the quality of our brothers and sisters. The title of Genius we throw around is worthless. Hard work, consistent training, and good leadership can see anyone flourish in our village." Hayate finished with a smirk for us all.

"HOLY SHIT! CPT GENMA IS THAT STRONG!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Hayate nodded.

"Then why hasn't he been made Jonin? You said 4 out of 9, Genma has met that benchmark." Ami asked in confusion.

Hayate eyed her a moment before answering with a smirk. "The same reason your other teacher isn't a full Jonin. Lazy bastard doesn't want the responsibility so he keeps his 2nd element just below the threshold." He laughed loudly at that. I couldn't contain the snort that escape me. That sounded just like Cpt Genma. Lazy bastard.

Hayate then nodded towards the fight I had been doing my best to not watch, fear for my captain making a coward out of me. "Watch and see for yourselves. If you doubt me, feel free to lend a hand if you can do so without getting in his way."

I finally turned and gave my full attention to the ferocious battle that had been waging. After the invasion ended, I would never forgive myself for not paying attention since their first exchange.

******************************Finally Genma Fight Scene**********************************

Genma was a blur of motion. His preferred weapon, a machete of all things, was a whistling apparition with the speed, skill and fluidity Genma wielded it with. Baki was on the defensive, not a single opening to be exploited. All his attention was on the barely visible blade he was dodging with every ounce of skill he possessed. It wasn't enough. Cuts littered his clothes and skin. Tiny ones, non-fatal, but as the fight progressed 100 small cuts were just as deadly as a single large one.

Genma unexpectedly jumped back faster than most eyes could even follow. He brought his sword shrieking upwards towards the sky. An absolute inferno erupted from his blade in a crescent shape. At least 10ft tall and half as wide, it raced towards the Suna elite at impossible speeds. The heat so intense, the four spectators were forced to shield their faces as it closed on Baki in the blink of an eye. Baki dodged for all that he was worth, he was one of the strongest and fastest shinobi of his village, but he wasn't fast enough. The attack clipped him on his right side, his sleeve igniting instantly under the intense flames. The temperature hot enough to sear his exposed skin on his face. 1st degree burn on his face, and the now doused flame on his arm made him wince. 2nd borderline 3rd degree burn made his right arm ache. The boy was dangerous. He had to-

Baki was caught off guard, the boy now right in his face, sword whistling its song of death aimed directly for his neck. He hastily brought a kunai up to block, making it with no time to spare. The boy's strength was surprising and it broke through Baki's guard. The kunai spinning wildly away from his hand. Without warning or even an indication, two senbon erupted from within the boy's mouth. The unexpected move from point blank range pierced Baki directly in the throat. He gasped in surprise and pain, his mind strayed for a single second. That was all Genma needed.

Genma brought his machete crashing to the ground, Baki yelled out in agony as his arm was taken clean off at the elbow. Genma swore he'd deliver a broken man to two of the most terrifying women in the village, and he never broke his promise. He appeared behind Baki and hamstrung the man. He collapsed to the ground, no longer able to support himself. Genma glared once more at the man before stowing away his trusted machete.

**************************Don't Fuck with a Momma Bear's Cubs, BAKI!**********************

I stared in awe at my captain. I knew he was strong, dad had nothing but praise for the man since the moment I told him who'd been assigned as my leader. I had no idea the kind of monster the man turned into when he got serious. He stood over his barely alive opponent. Covered in arterial spray from the taking of his arm, I shivered. Captain Genma was so strong. He was an A-Rank threat capable of going toe-to-toe with nearly any single opponent in the entire world, and I was aiming for the elusive rank above that.

I swallowed, for the first time in my life, I doubted myself. If this was what an A-rank threat was like… What does an S-Rank look like? With that type of power, would they even be human anymore? Doubts continued to run through my mind. My breathing started to come out in short pants, I was hyperventilating. A hard jab to my ribs brought me back to reality.

Naruto was scowling at me. "That look looks gross on you, Kenta. Were you thinking that S-Rank was impossible now? I didn't know you were a quitter before you even began to try." Naruto scathingly lectured.

He was right. S-Rank has been my dream since I was 5 year old. I couldn't give up, I wouldn't give up. I'd reach S-Rank, or spend my entire life improving myself until I achieved it or died trying. I relaxed finally and smiled at my brother in every way besides blood. His megawatt smile replaced the sneer instantly.

"Thanks, Naruto. I needed that, bad. You're the only person that can guess what I'm thinking. Is Dad secretly teaching you clan techniques?" I laughed.

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing. I think even that guy hanging over the edge bleeding out could tell what you were thinking. Your face was very expressive."

Hayate spoke up. "Your goal is S-Rank?" he asked with mild curiosity. I nodded. "Kid, you've got the potential, that's for damn sure. Train your ass off, you'll get there." the serious tone conflicting with the uplifting words of encouragement.

Genma made his way over. He had been cauterizing and bandaging the downed enemy. He checked us all over quickly, satisfied we were all OK.

"You all didn't follow my orders, why?" Cpt Genma frowned. Hayate's nervous laughter saved us as Genma turned eyes on him. "Did you usurp my authority over MY minions, Hayate?" His glare was ruined by the slight smirk he was failing to contain.

"I've never had genin. When they found out your opponent they looked like they'd all just been told the world was ending. They were worried about you. I told them to watch and see that their worry was for nothing." Hayate explained.

Genma turned to us. "You were worried about me?" He asked, genuinely curious and looking like the news completely shocked him.

"Of course we were worried about you, Cpt Genma. You're important to us all." Ami said eagerly. Cpt Genma's eyebrows climbed, as if that was news to him.

"Yeah, yeah! Cpt Genma, you're like the grumpy uncle that we still love cuz you can be cool when you aren't being a jerk. Plus, you've paid for my ramen. If someone does that, they're stuck with me for life, ya know!" Naruto's energy had apparently recovered enough for him to be vibrating with excited energy.

I don't think telling Cpt Genma that he was the new Hokage would shock him as much as hearing that his three students cared about him.

"Did you not think we cared for you, captain?" I asked with concern. "Naruto's right. You're part of the family. The grumpy uncle or the older brother who hides his love by beating us up." I laughed.

Cpt Genma turned a dumbfounded look on his friend who just shrugged. "All of us have told you, multiple times I might add, that your fears were all in your head."

"What fears?" Ami asked, eyes wide with anxiety. "Did you think we didn't like you? Or that we'd… I don't know forget about you when we promote?"

He didn't reply, just nodded.

All three of us burst out laughing at that. Hayate joined us a moment later.

"You three don't know this, but your captain is actually a really sensitive man who constantly frets. He always just assumes the worst until the truth smacks him in the face hard enough." Hayate chuckled, then gave his friend an evil smirk. I knew why, seeing the looks that Naruto and Ami were exchanging.

Genma opened his mouth to finally say something but was interrupted as the air from his lungs was expelled by two of his three students crashing into him. Naruto and Ami were bear hugging the older man, laughing. I just sighed at their antics.

"Hey, emotional 1 and 2, I don't think Cpt Hayate _actually_ meant that. It was a figure of speak." I said in exasperation at my two teammates. The responded by giving me the stink eye before continuing to attempt to murder our captain by popping his head off. He looked at me and I just shrugged. "Sorry Captain. They're like mold. You can scrape them off but they'll be back."

I looked away from the scene and scanned the stadium. I couldn't see any Suna or Oto ninja still standing. Everything seemed to be dying down. Everything except…

Naruto and Ami had finally been peeled off Cpt Genma. They all turned to me and followed my gaze to the dark purple barrier still erect. I sent a silent prayer to anyone to listen to.

'_Please, keep Lord Third, Lord Jiraiya, and Cpt Kakashi safe. We need them'_

******************************Kage Beat down, look forward to it***************************

**Hiruzen POV – Minutes after invasion started. Barrier has just gone up.**

I stared across at my old student, his Rasa disguise still firmly in place. The ghost of an image, a small frightened child staring at me. Eyes wide and tears threatening to spill, pleading with me to make it all better. I closed my eyes momentarily and then opened them, the ghostly image faded. I searched my feelings, finding those fatherly feelings for the boy I once cared so deeply for. I grabbed hold of them, and pushed them far to the back of mind. Too many mistakes due to my inability to see the present. I would atone for one of them today.

"You can take off that horrible disguise now, Orochimaru." I stated dryly.

He tossed the robe aside, his unnatural transformation falling apart. "Kukukukuku. Mind still not completely gone I see. When did you realize it was me?"

"3 months ago." No emotion in my voice.

Orochimaru's eyes widened momentarily before he replaced it with a sneer. "I spoke too soon, clearly your mind isn't quite what it was?"

"Believe what you will, my old student. I cannot force you to believe what I say. However, you may believe when you see with your own eyes." I stated.

"What do you mean, monkey?" Orochimaru hissed. Eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Surely you noticed? Or were you so full of yourself that you were blinded by your ignorance?" I asked, mildly shocked myself. "Look around you! Your invasion was over before it started!"

He tore his gaze from mine and did as I said. His look of utter disbelief slowly morphing into a mask of unhinged rage. I followed his gaze, the pride of a father and grandfather sitting warmly in my chest.

In the stadium, his Oto shinobi were being ruthlessly cut down. Suna shinobi being captured and detained by the dozen. I knew that Orochimaru and Rasa had made an alliance. I also know that Orochimaru cut the man down when he tried to back out a few weeks before the exams started. I knew he took his place and had been fooling their population with his imitations. I would not cut down men and women in cold blood for following a betrayer.

Orochimaru's gaze looked skyward, the barrier technique discovered in Naruto's families scroll settling into place. I watched his eyes burn with fury as his summons attempted to break through and were cut down without mercy.

Watching the visions and dreams of young Kenta had aroused my suspicions. We put a tentative plan into place. Orochimaru's threat not to cancel the exams gave me the date those visions would come to pass. Danzo's arrogance was what gave us the details. For such a paranoid man, he kept very detailed records. His assurance in his control over me was Orochimaru's downfall. I will thank him for that the day I take his head.

Orochimaru's furious gaze snapped back and locked eyes with mine. "How?" Was all he could manage.

"Your co-conspirator on the inside left all the details behind for me. From the largest, most vague plans, down to the tiniest detail. Your arrogance and his greed are what led you straight to your death. You will not leave here alive, Orochimaru." I stated firmly.

His eyes flashed dangerously. The madness taking hold. He had become much more dangerous since his escape into the night all those years ago. He had also become more unhinged, a weakness to exploit if done correctly.

"That fool. I will do you the favor of killing him myself once I flush him out. Konoha will be left standing at the end of the day, but I will not be leaving until your corpse has started to cool." He menacingly replied.

I sighed, some things never change. I discarded my own robe. The ancient battle armor that had seen me through countless victories still fitting like a glove.

"I lost countless nights of sleep, wondering where I went wrong with you. Not a day goes by that I do not regret my failure in seeing your greed for what it truly was. I will atone for one of my many sins today, you die today, snake." I hardened my voice, steeling my nerves.

"You're a fool, Sarutobi! Even if you someone did manage to kill me, I will return! I am immortal! I am undying!" Orcochimaru laughed maniacally, madness igniting in his eyes.

I snorted. "Immortal? You call that abominable excuse for a technique immortality? You clearly have fallen too far into your madness to think that body snatching and barely clinging to life is the same as being immortal. Your fear of death-"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF DEATH!" Orochimaru roared, face reddening in fury. He continued; voice barely being contained from screaming once more. "I have a goal that I must meet. To do that will take longer than a normal lifespan. I must research, understand, and master every single technique in existence. You may have been satisfied learning all the village techniques, but I will master ALL OF THEM!"

I laughed loudly at my former student. "Is that the excuse you tell yourself? That is pathetic, Orochimaru. I would have even a shred of respect for you if you were honest with yourself. Or have you told yourself the same excuse so many times you actually believe it a truth? It does not matter. You won't leave here alive. If you can come back, I will hunt you down. Again and again. I will train personal students to finish when I'm gone from this world. Your pathetic mockery of human life will lead you to a life of constant fear."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed, he seemed to be done with conversation. I tensed, out of the corner of my eyes, Kakashi and Jiraiya had come to the same conclusion. Orochimaru slammed both palms on the roof.

"**Leaf Forbidden Technique: Impure World Resurrection!" **He screamed. Three coffins rose from the ground. In the blink of an eye, Jiraiya was in front of the coffins, slapping tags onto each of them.

"**Leaf Sealing Arts: Impure World Cancellation Seal!" **Jiraiya said, voice confident in his victory. The three tags glowed red before script raced over the coffins, sealing them shut. They returned to the ground slowly.

Orochimaru looked like he'd seen a ghost. I smiled sadly at my old student. "Once again, your arrogance will be your undoing. Danzo gave your little rat the information you requested. How to perform that horrid technique. He didn't think to give you all of Lord Seconds notes. The notes on the weaknesses and how to combat such a powerful technique. Or the counter seal that could be applied before the technique finishes. I say again, Orochimaru, your invasion was over the minute you gave the signal to start. Now, Jiraiya, Kakashi, stand back and keep an eye for any nasty surprises that may be hiding. I will finish this myself."

The seals I made were over faster than the eyes could follow, I slammed my blood covered palm to the roof. **"Summoning Technique: Monkey King Enma!"** In a poof of smoke, my oldest friend and comrade appeared once more.

"Hiruzen, I see we're finally going to finish this little upstart. It's about time." Enma's deep voice sounded inside the quickly dissipating smoke.

"Yes, old friend. I will do what I was too weak to do all those years ago. Today, we kill the snake." I replied. "Transform once again. He comes!"

Enma did as requested and became my personal weapon of choice. The Adamantine Staff. One of the strongest weapons in the world. Strong enough to push back even the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

Metal on metal sounded as Orochimaru's enraged face engaged me with his own legendary weapon. Kusanagi – The Leaf Cutting Blade.

"Even I cannot stand up to too many strikes from that weapon, Hiruzen." Enma's voice sounded. I nodded at my friend. I made a single hand seal and a shrieking ball of flame erupted from my mouth, causing the snake to disengage. I didn't let up, the warning from Lady Korinna had spurned me to train over the last month, the changes noticeable.

I brought my staff crashing down, Orochimaru barely getting his weapon up in time. His knees buckled at the force from my attack. His snarl turning into a look of worry. I let go of the staff as we both fell to earth, the sudden loss of an opposite force causing Orochimaru to stumble. He recovered quickly, but I was quicker. I grabbed hold of Enma once more and brought it whipping around, the sound of bone snapping as I crushed my students wrist without mercy. He hissed in pain, but my plan was only getting started. The Kusanagi was spinning through the air. I raced to it and like a bat, hit the sword, sending it flying off into the gloom. I turned back to my opponent and sighed.

Orochimaru was pulling himself out of the mouth of his former body. His wrist once again whole. I hated that particular technique of his. The only upside being that it took a chunk of chakra to pull off. He stared at me, eyes full of hate. A lesser man might have quailed under such a glare, but I felt a painful stab to my chest instead. Eyes that had looked on me once with admiration now glared at me and wished death on me. I had too much to atone for to let that happen though. I tensed as Orochimaru's hands shot forward.

"**Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" **He cried out as an absolute torrent of snakes burst from the shadows of his sleeves. Thousands of them rushed me at lightning fast speeds. I slammed my foot on the ground.

"**Earth Release: Earthen Barricade" **A thick, wide and tall wall erupted directly in front of me. The stronger version of the mud wall technique effectively blocking the tidal wave of snakes. I coiled my body, and swung Enma with all my might. The wall exploded into hundreds of shrapnel, aimed right at my student. I slammed my hands to the ground. **"Earth Release: Earth Flow River"** and Orochimaru was now attempting to find his footing to escape as the hundreds of rocks rocketed towards him. Orochimaru was able to escape with a well timed 'Replacement,' but his snakes were easily carried away in the flowing mud that I had created. I stood tall, waiting for my student to make his appearance. I didn't have to wait long.

"**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!"** He yelled out, directly above me. Hundreds of Shuriken barreled down on me. I snorted. The audacity to use a technique of my own invention against me? How naïve. I withdrew a single Shuriken and flicked it lazily and made a single hand sign, showing the child how the technique was really done.

My single Shuriken became thousands, overwhelming the snake's technique and continuing on to shred through Orochimaru. He collapsed to mud, and I turned, easily intercepting his attempted sneak attack from my blindside. I knocked him away and fired my technique at the dazed traitor.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!"** I called and disappeared at the same moment, landing behind him. The two clones I made previously landing to either side.

"**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!"**

"**Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet**

"**Water Release: Severing Wave!"**

The four attacks blitzed my student and exploded on impact, the destruction they left in their wake causing the building to shudder slightly. When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was quickly pulling himself out of the remains of his mangled corpse. He saw me preparing my next attack and fled. Along the ground the snake tried to make his escape, finally realizing how outclassed he still was. Kakashi appeared before him, lighting coated hand shrieking towards the snake. Orochimaru slithered out of the way, knocking Kakashi aside. Jiraiya made his presence known and shredded Orochimaru's back with a well timed **'Rasengan.' **Orochimaru screamed before collapsing into mud. That's when I felt his presence quickly approaching me. Not a retreat, a distraction. I flew through a set of handseals for a technique that I had found in the forbidden scroll but had never used, until now. The technique that would ensure Orochimaru would no longer plague this world.

I turned and felt the blade pierce my stomach and inject its poison into me. I clamped down on Orochimaru's arms, holding him into place. My chakra forcefully injecting itself into my traitorous students' pathway.

"**Leaf Forbidden Cursed Sealing Style: Intertwining Fates." **I smiled in victory as I felt the chill of the Shinigami claim my soul as his, knowing my fate was sealed.

Orochimaru screamed as he ripped his arms from my grip. The cursed seal lighting up before settling into his skin and disappearing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU STUPID OLD FOOL!"

I chuckled weakly, the poison of Kusanagi quickly doing its job. "I've intertwined our fates. The Shinigami will claim my soul when I die, and when he claims my soul I've promised he can take yours along for the ride."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear, looking down at the fatal wound in my stomach. Faster than I could follow a snake had dug its fangs into my neck, injecting another venom.

"I want you dead, Sarutobi. But that will have to wait until I can figure out how to remove this seal. Consider yourself lucky, you old monkey." And with that, he sunk into the ground as the barrier around us fell. I felt myself collapse to the ground, the last thing I heard was Jiraiya's cry for a medic.

**And with that, the invasion is over! Let me know what y'all thought!**

**Vote for Ami's BAE! Timeskip is almost upon us, and Ami will need some lovin to get through the shitstorm they're about to go through!**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath and Family

**Poll is still open to help me pick Ami's Bae! Right now Shino is leading with 6, Gaara and Lee are tied for second with 4 each. Go out there and vote! Poll can be found in my profile! **

**Medium sized Chapter this time. Just under 16k words. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter and next chapter are setups for how timeskip will play out! Lot of POV swapping in this chapter, please let me know if I did it right and if anyone seemed REALLY OOC. **

**Hope you all enjoy! Not an action packed chapter, but it's still interesting… I think at least. This is my baby, of course I think it's perfect, just like any proud momma bear.**

Jiraiya POV – Day following invasion

I stared around the room, taking in the serious and anxious expressions of the gathered council. Konoha had flawlessly repelled the invaders. The Old Man and Shikaku's plan was perfect and executed flawlessly by our troops. It made me proud to see that even with over a decade of peacetime, the rust was easily shaken off and our men and women were just as ready to defend their home as if we had been at war for years. Our victory still came at a heavy price though. Hiruzen.

I thought back to yesterday when I rushed him to the hospital after Orochimaru's sneak attack. We underestimated just how crafty the snake could be, and it cost us dearly. While the sneaky old money was able to place that cursed seal on Orochimaru, it almost cost him. The simple fact that Orochimaru refused to die and have his soul sealed was the only reason Hiruzen was still alive, if only barely.

The venom Orochi-idiot used to counteract the poison of Kusanagi did its job. The two venoms counteracted and neutralized one another, just as he planned. That didn't mean they didn't completely wreak havoc on the old man's body. According to the doctors, before the two venoms were neutralized, the damage to his heart, liver and kidneys was near life-threatening. That doesn't even cover the scarring on his chakra network. Oh, and let's not forget that Kusanagi itself partially servered his spinal cord, leaving him almost completely paralyzed from the waist down. The Old Man would survive, but his days as Hokage were over. That meant someone had to take up the mantle that he'd been trying to pass on for years. That meant it was either myself, or…

I sighed and my heart ached just even thinking about Tsunade. Most people think that my womanizing and perverted habits are just part of my personality. That's half true. What they don't know, what only two men in my entire life know, is that I have not been able to love, nor could I ever love another woman other than Tsunade. The same way Tsunade drowns her grief in gambling and booze, I drown mine in women and researching for my novels. I had plans, big plans, to write an epic fantasy adventure starring the lead from my first ever novel, "The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." I had notes and ideas, notebook after notebook of all the ideas I had. I burned those the night Minato and Kushina were taken from this world.

Even though the first book never took off like I wanted it to, the fact that the boy I saw as my only son named his own son after my main character made it an instant success in my eyes. After Minato died, it seemed as if my greatest pride in writing became my greatest shame. I threw myself into my work after that. I started to write books that had no hidden depth or meaning. Simple trash novels with a loose plot and lots of action. They were a success, they helped fund my spy network. I could forget about the world and the responsibilities I still had. I could hide my shame behind the flimsy excuse of ensuring the village's safety took precedence over the happiness of a single child. After coming back to the village and finally working up the courage to interact with the boy, I realize just how stupid and selfish I had been.

Naruto… Was as amazing as both his parents. He was the perfect blend or Kushina's loyalty, love, and hyperactive personality, and Minato's battle prowess, instincts and genius. Yes, the boy was his mother through and through in the books department. However, if you knew how to teach the boy, he absorbed information even quicker than his father did. His sheer ability in the sealing arts at his age was nothing short of miraculous. Tie that in with how quickly he picked up everything else, and you have a budding natural disaster on the battle field. Had I been there from the start, who knows how far the kid would be now? Naruto's saving grace was one Kenta Yamanaka. I needed to do something special for that boy and his family. Without them, I can't imagine what Naruto would be like in the present. Thinking of Naruto growing up alone made the anger in my stomach boil once again.

I will love Tsunade through and through until the day I die. I have tried getting over her for the past 4 decades. I've finally resigned myself to my fate and realized I will never get over her. I can accept all her flaws, and be happy knowing she's at least alive and doing what she can to make it through each day. The only thing I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for is ignoring Hiruzen's message to come take care and raise her last remaining relative. Naruto is her blood, she should have been there. The boy should have never grown up alone. Well, we'll just see how she does when she's put face to face with the boy. See if she's fallen so far into her despair that she can reject the boy right to his face.

I sighed once more. Hiruzen has been asking me for years to take the hat. I've rejected every single time. I don't deserve that hat. I failed one too many people and I'd only fail more if I took the hat. Plus, Konoha would lose all her respect having a womanizing super pervert sitting in the same seat as four of the greatest men in history. I will bring Tsunade back, and she will take that hat kick and screaming if it's the last thing I do. However, in this moment, I had to step up and be the leader while the Old Man was out. I could never run the village, but I'd be platoon captain enough to know I could at least take control just temporarily.

"SILENCE!" I bellowed, the room instantly obeyed and all eyes turned to me. "Thank you. Now then, here's the plan. Until Hiruzen wakes up, Koharu and Homura will run the day to day operations. Shikaku and Bear will coordinate the Jonin and ANBU to do sweeps and espionage. Find any stragglers and silence them. Make sure we let no one in or out without verifying identities. Ibiki has full authority to question any and all prisoners, but go easy on them. They are prisoners of war, and they have certain rights. Make sure they're aware of the incentives for cooperation. The Old Man made it a point that the Suna troops were pulling out of the alliance but Orochi-idiot killed Rasa and tricked them all. They aren't completely innocent, but they're also not completely guilty."

I looked around, making sure my orders were being heard and understood. No one spoke up in objection so I continued. "Civilian council, your job will be answering all the questions the civilian population has without giving away vital information. Call for town halls, go to the press, whatever you need to do to get the story out with accurate information to keep the peace of mind. Hiashi, can I count on you to oversee the information being passed around is accurate and that no unwanted information gets printed?" The Hyuga nodded curtly, stiff as ever.

I did one more sweep of the room, everyone seemed to be much calmer now with a tentative plan in place. Good, we need leaders for the people, not squabbling children. "Ok, Clan heads, do your part to relay the required information to not only your members, but the rest of troops. Any questions or clarification, please see Koharu or Homura. If there's no other questions, I have much to do, including that the statis seal on the old monkey is function properly."

Inoichi cleared his throat. "What will you be doing, Lord Jiraiya?" He asked politely.

"Me? Well researching of course!" I put on my lecherous grin for a moment before laughing out loud. "That, and I'll be taking Naruto on a little personal mission to bring back a viable candidate for Hokage. Gods know I'm not taking that hat."

"Who are you speaking of, boy? There's no one… Wait you don't mean?" Kohura asked, attempting to hide her excitement. I knew more than anyone this woman was the last person in Konoha who wanted to see me inherit that hat.

I smiled at the grouchy old woman. "The one and only. Konoha's Slug Princess." The room erupted into excited whisperings and murmurs. Even now, after everything that she'd done, the people in this room and the village loved and respected their Leaf Princess.

"How do you plan on convincing her to come back? Hiruzen tried for years and she ignored him time and again." Homura asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm going to punch her in the face with guilt. Taking Naruto along, I'll see if her hearts grown so cold she'll refuse her only remaining living relative. If that doesn't work. I'll slap every seal Naruto and I can think of on her and drag her back. She's coming with us one way or another. Even if she won't take the hat, she's the Old Man's only chance at enjoying his retirement as normally as possible and her expertise could ensure that our hospital thrives. As well as training the next generation of medics. Yes, I'll bring her back one way or another." I growled. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with me.

"Now, if we have no more questions. I have a lot to do before Naruto and I leave tomorrow. You all have your jobs, dismissed!" I commanded. Everyone stood and gave me short bows of respect. I shuddered, another reason I didn't want that blasted hat. People bowing and scraping at me? No thanks! I opened the doors and made my exit. First stop hospital, then the hot springs.

***************************************Pervy-Sage*************************************

Kenta POV

Naruo, Ami, Sasuke, Sakura and I slowly made our way to grab dinner after an exhausting training session. Cpt Genma and Kakashi had been called away to deal with the aftermath and receive orders, so the 5 of us decided to train together. I couldn't speak for the other 4, but I knew I'd have never been able to just sit around all day. The adrenaline from yesterday seemed to still be coursing through my veins even now. My body was tense and ready to strike out at an enemy that wasn't there. Today definitely helped, but I still had a gut feeling something else was going to happen.

We made our way to Yakiniku Q and were showed our way to a booth. We had just ordered when the last person I had expected to see today slid into the booth next to Naruto. Lord Jiraiya grinned around at all of our stunned faces, Naruto was the first to recover his wits.

"What do you want, pervert? Don't even think about ruining our dinner!" Naruto growled at his unofficial master.

"Well, it might ruin the dinner for your four friends, but I came to tell you to meet me at the gate at 0800 for a mission. Pack for a few weeks." The sage informed the blonde.

Naruto perked up. "What's the mission?! And why just us?" He asked, sobering up and looking sadly at Ami and me. Jiraiya was half right. Dinner wasn't ruined, but what I wouldn't do for a mission right now!

Jiraiya simply laughed. "Well you and I are going to find and bring back our next Hokage, brat!"

THAT made Naruto vibrate with excited energy. "Seriously! Who is it? What's he like? Is he strong? Why aren't they in the village?"

Lord Jiraiya laughed even harder at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Slow down and breathe, brat. First off, it's a SHE. And to answer your questions. Lady Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Lord First is who we're going to look for. Yes, she's strong. And you'll find out what she's like once we track her down. That's why it's just you and I. We need to be able to move somewhat quickly. She moves around a lot."

Naruto looked down sadly now. "If we're going to find and bring back the next Hokage… Does that mean the old man…?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Jiraiya put a reassuing hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's tough. He'll live. That's the other reason we're bring Tsunade back. She's the greatest medic to ever grace the elemental nations. She'll be able to erase most of the damage his body took. However, even she won't be able to make him 100%. He's old, Naruto. His body just isn't as tough as it used to be. But she'll make sure his retirement will be peaceful and pain free." He smiled reassuringly, causing Naruto to perk back up.

"Hey wait! If she's the first's granddaughter, then that means Aunt Mito was her grandmother, which means…" His face darkened slightly, all of us understanding what he was implying. For an orphan who grew up along, finding out that you had a blood relative alive out there was probably the equivalent of being slapped across the face by a chakra backed hand.

"I know, kid. That's what we're going to find out. Hiruzen sent her a message ordering her to come back and take care of you. We never heard anything back. Don't worry, we'll make her answer you face to face why she left you alone." Jiraiya growled, surprising me that the man could ever get so serious or defensive for Naruto.

Naruto turned to the man, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Not that I don't mind or appreciate you caring about me, but why the sudden interest? I know you've been training me the last few months, but I can't help but think you're hiding something from me."

I smirked slightly. Naruto was finally starting to think like a shinobi. Not taking everything at face value, looking at events from a perspective that's different than what he would normally take. I was proud of the goofball. He was my adorable little brother who was growing up before my eyes. It almost made a single tear of pride fall from its prison, but I withheld.

Jiraiya looked nervous for some reason. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't tell you. That's nothing something I-"

"Another secret. Just like everything else in my life. What else is new?" Naruto interrupted, voice laced with venom. I was slightly taken aback by his tone. Ever since the prelims there was a side to Naruto that would rear its head at the most random times. Not hatred or spite, but more like… exasperated anger? That's the best way I could describe it. Something about Naruto was shrouded in mystery. At first I thought it was simply the kyubi, but that had come to light months ago. There was something else, and I think it had to do with Naruto's lineage.

"Naruto, I… you're right. Absolutely right. It's an S-Rank secret punishable by death if I tell you this, but I will tell you when we go find Tsunade. I can't like to you anymore." Jiraiya said, tone full of conviction.

Naruto looked genuinely surprised. "You mean it? Why can't you tell me now? These 4 are my best friends, I'll simply tell them when I get back." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Jiraiya sighed in resignation. "I figured you would say that. You'll be well within your right to do so. There's too many secrets in this village. I only ask that you wait until Hiruzen wakes up and has a change to explain his thought process. Can you at least do that?"

Naruto looked around at all of us, each of us showing our willingness to comply with the request. "Fine! But if it's something stupid and his reason is stupid, hurt or no I'm gunna give him a piece of my mind, ya know!" Naruto declared, his usual personality coming back to the forefront.

Jiraiya laughed and with that conversation picked back up. Jiraiya ended up staying for a bit, ordering some alcohol and asking us all about our training and plans for where we want to go next. Overall, it was an enjoyable evening with some good friends and a pervert. Life was good.

*****************************************NU*****************************************

We all said our goodbyes and I started making my way towards Fú's hotel. Now that the Chunin exams were over, she would be leaving any day now. I wanted to spend any time I could with her before we went back to our weekly letters. The only person I know who would be happy about that would be Tetsu, my personal summon. He kept complaining about being bored. Annoying little shit he was.

I found the place and took the stairs to the third floor. As I approached her room, the sound of raised voices became clearer. I couldn't understand what was being said, but I knew that the two having a shouting match were Fú and Shibuki. I turned the corner just as Shibuki was closing the door to Fú's room, a look of utter devastation on his face. Tears were falling freely and the man was shaking. I approached him cautiously, knowing he was a little jumpy.

"Lord Shibuki?" I called out hesitantly. As expected, he jumped a mile high. "I'm sorry, sir, but are you OK?"

He quickly wiped at his eyes and nose, attempting to regain his composure. "Lord Kenta. Ah, yes. Forgive me. I hate to do this to you, but seeing as you're here I assume you came to see Fú? I hope you can help her. I just had to deliver some bad news. Forgive me." And he hurried away, not even sparing a backwords glance.

I stood in front of Fú's door, frowning. Bad news? What happened? Did Fú want to make Chunin so bad and Shibuki told her she didn't? Only way to find out. I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY! HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH! I-" Fú wrenched the door open and cut off seeing who was standing there. She stared at me with red-rimmed and wide eyes. As if a cord had been cut, she collapsed into my arms, sobbing so hard she was shaking uncontrollably. I was at a loss for what to do. I picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed. I awkwardly crawled onto the bed, trying not to disturb the sobbing girl in my arms. I finally managed to prop myself against the headboard, adjusting Fú to lay against my side and cry for all she was worth. I sat there with the crying girl for two hours. Just letting her get it all out. I didn't say anything, just continued to do my best to comfort her.

Finally, her crying slowed and then eventually stopped altogether. She was just sitting in my arms now, staring wide eyed at the wall. I was still at a loss for what to do, but I hoped that my next words weren't my last.

"Hey, Fú. What happened? Are you OK?" I asked in a quiet voice. She jumped hearing me talk and turned that blank gaze to me. It was like she was alive, but no one was home. Those blank eyes eerily reminded me of Naruto's the night we stopped those drunks from beating him to death. She blinked a few times, some life returning to them. Her eyes then narrowed dangerously, I began to sweat, fearing for my life. She jumped out of bed and began pacing across the small room.

"That stupid, spineless coward! And to think I. But then what do I expect? They're all useless idiots! I don't need them. I don't need any of them! I'll show those rotten good for nothing morons! Think they can treat me like I'm less than human?! If they want a monster I'll-" She cut off abruptly, her rant ending. She turned those beautiful orange eyes on me and they immediately began to fill with tears. This time not only of sadness but anger.

"Fú? What happened? You can talk to me, you know? Or I could get Ami or Sakura if you need a woman's advice." I supplied helpfully.

She stared at me in anger for a few more moments before she deflated once more. In a voice barely above a whisper she confessed. "They kicked me out. Taki's council. They overrode Shibuki and kicked me out of the village. I'm no longer welcome. My home, everything is gone." She hugged herself, the tears falling once more. I immediately had her in my arms again, squeezing with everything I had. My mind was reeling. How could they do that? I know she was hated but to kick her out? I wanted to be happy, knowing that she could move here. But seeing her this way broke my heart to bad feel anything other than sorrow and righteous anger.

I attempted to calm the girl down, succeeding much better. I had her tell me everything that Shibuki said. Apparently Taki got a tip from a trusted source that a group of S-Rank mercenaries were targeting the tailed-beasts and their Jinchuriki. Shibuki argued that they could protect the mint-haired girl, but the council overrode him. They didn't want their village being attacked by opponents that strong simply to protect one demon, so they voted to have her citizenship and headband revoked. Shibuki fought, but eventually had to give in. He was still young and newly appointed to the position. His political power wasn't solid enough to protect Fú. With his hands tied, he did what he could and worked out a deal with Lord Third for Fú to become a Konoha shinobi.

On one hand, fuck yes! I got to see Fú whenever I wanted. On the other, the girl genuinely loved her village for whatever reason. If it made her sad, then I didn't want it. But, neither of us could do anything. We were nothing but Genin, what strings could we pull? I simply did what I could. Let the girl rant and rave until she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open. I tucked Fú into bed and left her room with a note I would be back tomorrow.

The gears in my mind were spinning at a rapid pace. I didn't have enough power to overrule a shinobi village's governing council, but I did have enough allies in Konoha to make sure that Fú would be well taken care of. I smiled to myself as my plan started to unravel in my mind.

************************************Fú Bae Sadness************************************

The next day I was walking around the village, no plan in mind, simply enjoying the weather and smells of marketplace during the morning. I had parted ways with Ami who had a training session with Anko. We had both been there to see Naruto off and wish him luck. He spouted off some nonsense about bringing home his place holder until he was strong enough to take the hat. I chuckled at the memory. I glanced at the sky, taking note and estimating that it was probably around 1000. A good time to make a stop and request an audience with a clan head. I grinned and started making my way to my destination.

As I was walking I heard a commotion. I glanced up and noticed a streak of green making its way towards the village gate at a rapid pace. My instincts started screaming at me and I 'Body-Flickered' towards the Green Beast of Konoha.

"Good Morning Cpt Guy!" I called. He turned and noticed me and flashed me his patented smile. "Is everything OK? I saw you running and my gut told me to check." I politely informed the man.

"A fine morning to you, Young Kenta! Everything is fine and under control. A few rapscallions broke into the village and there was a scuffle. My eternal rival was taken to the hospital and I am now on my way to warn Lord Jiraiya about these two delinquents. Please forgive my rudeness, but I must make haste!" He called as he increased his speed to insane levels. I stopped in my tracks, my stomach turning to lead. I got my thoughts under control. I couldn't keep up with Cpt Guy, nor would I be of any help against men who could hospitalize Cpt Kakashi. I changed directions and made my way towards Konoha hospital.

I arrived a few moments later and ran to the reception desk. "What room was Kakashi Hatake taken to?" I asked politely.

The woman focused her attention on me and checked her clipboard. "Room 203. I don't know if you'll be able to see him though."

I called a thank you as I was already halfway to the stairs. I arrived at Kakashi's room just as Sasuke was breathlessly arguing with Cpt Asuma.

"Was it really him? Was Itachi the one who did this to Kakashi? Why is he after, Naruto? Tell me dammit!" Sasuke was all but shouting. Cpt Asuma said something offhandedly and the boy's face morphed into an expression I was all too familiar with. I quickly caught up just as Sasuke was turning to leave. I grabbed him by the sleeve, face set in a stony expression.

"Whatever you think you're about to do, don't do it. I had the same thought. Your brother was S-Rank strength six years ago, he's only gotten stronger. If you go, you'll only be in the way and a liability. Guy is on his way and Lord Jiraiya is already there. They'd be forced to protect you and Naruto at the same time. Don't do it, Sasuke." I warned the boy, hard teal eyes boring into the onyx eyes that kept flashing back and forth to crimson. We stared at each other for a full minute before Sasuke sighed and turned away, he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"I know. I know! You're right, Cpt Asuma is right, I know! But Itachi… Just the thought that he's so close has all those thoughts racing through my head. I can't think straight when it comes to him." The boy all but growled. I sat next to him.

"I know, Sasuke. Not in the same way, but if I had heard it was Danzo that was there, I'd want to rush over and rip his face off. We can't though. We're strong, but not strong enough to compete at those levels. One day. I hate to say it, but the only thing we can do now is wait to hear back." I replied, teeth grinding just thinking of the traitor.

Sasuke suddenly shot to his feet. "I can't just sit here. Come spar with me. Or anything."

I joined him. "I was on my way to ask a favor from someone. Come with me then we can go spar." I turned to Asuma. "Can someone send word once we hear back on Naruto's safety? I would greatly appreciate it."

The tall man nodded. "You got it, kid. You go take care of your errand and we'll find you. Training ground 23?"

"Yes sir." I replied before grabbing Sasuke's sleeve and getting him moving. I could also do with a distraction.

**************************************SU*********************************************

Naruto – POV

I was annoyed! No, not annoyed! Something beyond it, but I didn't have a word for it. Kenta or Sakura would, they're both book smart. The second we get to the first town, the god damn pervert skates off with two women and tells me to grab a room. I was under the assumption we needed to find this Tsunade lady, fast!

Thinking of Tsunade soured my mood even further. If this woman doesn't have the best excuse in the world for why she abandoned me, I'll kick the crap out of her! Sannin or no, I had plenty of tricks of my sleeve to catch her off guard.

My sour mood vanished, the depression I've felt since I was a kid taking its place. I really do hope she has a good excuse. Even an OK excuse would be fine. Anything is better than hearing that she just didn't want to be burdened by a kid. On the way here, Jiraiya had given me her backstory. Why she left in the first place and why she never returned. I could feel bad for her, honest! Her story was so sad. That's why I think I could forgive her if she has a reason. I shook myself out of my funk. Future Hokages can't go around feeling sorry for themselves! I had a good life now. I had friends who I loved and they loved me. I had a brother in all but blood. His parents treated me the same as their own kids. Kono thought I was the coolest guy ever. Sure my life sucked at first, but I had to count the good things I have now, not what I missed out on. Smile back in place, I started to unseal some supplies. If the old piece of crap wanted to spend his time getting drunk, I'd do the opposite and be productive!

I set up a few standard security seals and placed them around the room. I then took out my latest project I was working on. It was a combat seal. When activated, it would release a current of electricity, shocking and stunning anyone caught in the seal. I had most of the work done, the hardest part was converting my plain chakra into lightning chakra. I can seal already created lightning and release it, but I couldn't always rely on Kenta or others to help me prime my seal. I sat at the cramped desk and began to work.

An hour later, I was jarred out of my work by a loud knock on my door. Confusedly, I rolled up the parchment I was working on and made my way to the door. I opened it and immediately my eyes shot towards the ceiling. A man, even taller than the old pervert and just as wide took up the entire doorway. He was the weirdest looking man I'd ever seen. Blue skin, and teeth filed to dangerous looking points smiled down on me. My gaze was drawn to the other man who had just spoken up. I gasped when I made eye contact with the man. His eyes were way too familiar. The sharingan stared back at me from a face that wasn't Sasuke-Bastards. I gulped, knowing who at least this man was. Itachi Uchiha, S-Rank missing ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You will come with us quietly or we will be forced to take you by any means necessary." Itachi's monotone voice said. I pondered his question for a minute.

"Ummmmm. No. Thank you." I said quickly and slammed the door in their faces. I attempted to activate the seal that would seal this room completely, but before I could the entire wall was blown away, knocking me back. I righted myself and crouched down, ready to do whatever I could to get away or stall them long enough for the pervert to get here.

"Looks like the little boy wants to fight. Should I just cut off his legs so he can't run, Itachi?" The blue skinned freak asked his smaller partner.

"Do whatever you need to do, but make it quick. Jiraiya of the Sannin won't be fooled much longer and I'd rather not try and take a Sannin on today." Itachi's voice replied. Never changing in the slightest. Both these guys were weird. I couldn't ponder anymore, fish freak was about to make his move.

"You got it!" Fish face said and rushed towards me, taking the giant, over-compensating for something sword off his back in a fluid, practiced motion.

"Like I'm just going to let you!" I shouted, slamming my hands to the ground and activating my emergency seals.

"**Sealing Arts: Four Pointed Cardinal Barrier Formation" **I called out, the familiar red barrier snapping into place a split second before the bigger than fuck all sword crashed into it. I smirked, my barrier stopping it with ease. My smugness didn't last and a sinking feeling was replacing it. That giant fuck all sword was EATING MY BARRIER!

"Samehada is a special gal. She has a taste for chakra. She can absorb anything. She's telling me your chakra is especially delicious. I'm going to let her feast for a bit before we drag your barely alive mangled body from here, kid!" Fish face boasted, bloodthirsty grin plastered on his ugly face.

I had to think quick. At this rate, my barrier would last 15 seconds at most!

'_Oy! Kyubi! Can I get some of your chakra? I need to warn the shitty pervert!' _I mentally called out.

'_**If it were anyone other than an Uchiha, I would tell you that you were on your own. Consider it your lucky day.'**_ Kyubi's rumbling voice filled my head. I smiled internally in appreciation. In such a tight timeframe he couldn't get much through my seal, but it was enough. A single tail burst from my back, and I pulsed the chakra out, my warning to Jiraiya. Now I just had to last long enough to not get kidnapped by these two freaks!

I withdrew a tag from my scroll and slammed it to the ground, dropping the barrier and activating the tag simultaneously.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Gale Force Uprising!" **The shredding winds burst from the tag, right underneath fish face. I jumped back and watched my handiwork. I felt my jaw drop as with a single swing of the god damn sword, the chakra powering the seal was sucked dry. My mouth went dry, I was seriously screwed. Fish face's grin grew and he charged me once again.

Feet from me, I tried thinking of something, anything I could do, but my mind was drawing a blank. I watched as death approached me, and collapsed to the ground in pure relief as Jiraiya's form appeared between us, knocking fish face back. I let out a shaky laugh, my usual bravado escaping me at the moment.

"Pervy-Sage… You made it just in time." My breathless reply came. He turned to me and grinned.

"Don't you know? The hero always arrives at the last minute!" He boasted, hand slamming to the ground. The world around us changed. It was now hot and humid, the floor, walls and ceiling all becoming a soft, fleshly color.

"**Summoning Technique: Toad Mouth Bind!"** Jiraiya cockily called out. This is the end for you two. There is no escape from this room. You're now trapped in the stomach of a giant toad of the toad clan. Over time, the lining will slowly contract and digest the two of you. However, today is your lucky day. I will only be leaving one of you to rot in here. Jiraiya then got serious, pinning Itachi with a glare.

"Itachi Uchiha. By order of the Third Hokage, I hereby announce… Your mission is complete. You will accompany Naruto and I on our mission and then return to Konoha. During the uncovering of all the plans of the recent traitor Danzo Shimura, details concerning the Uchiha Massacre have come to light. You will be pardoned of all crimes, and you will be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi." He finished.

For the first time since Naruto had seen the man, really emotion passed across his face. It was only for a moment, but Naruto saw it. Surprise, excitement, and hope were replaced by the apathetic look once again.

"What of my brother? Has he been informed?" Itachi asked.

"Not yet. Orochimaru's invasion took precedence over all domestic matters. Once we retrieve Tsunade and have her operate on Lord Third, he was going to tell young Sasuke everything about that night. Including the evidence we have of Danzo's tampering and treasonous acts against the current sitting Hokage." Jiraiya replied, hard eyes never leaving the crimson orbs while still keeping fish face in his sights. I was so confused. What happened? We were told Itachi just snapped and murdered everyone besides his brother. Clearly there was more to the story than that. More secrets of Konoha soon to come to light.

"I see. You have much explaining to do, Lord Jiraiya. I hope I like what I hear. If not, I may become a true missing Ninja in the aftermath." Itachi said, the threat clear in the air.

"You won't like it, I can assure you. I sure as hell didn't. However, I think any questions you had about that night will be answered and everything will be made clear."

"Then let us be off." He turned to blue dude. "I am truly sorry, Kisame. You have been nothing but a loyal and honest partner and I have been nothing but a deceiver. I have been a double agent this entire time, but it seems I am to be called back due to recent changes in circumstances. I was to die a traitor, taking my sins with me to the grave as well as the truth. But if what Lord Jiraiya says is true, then my sins may not be only my own."

The now identified Kisame smiled at Itachi. "Aww. Are you breaking up with me Itachi? You're going to break my heart. You know that Leader won't let you get away with your betrayal."

Itachi nodded. "I know. I should warn you though, Kisame. I couldn't identify who the man was, but Leader is not the one calling the shots. Another pulls the strings from the shadows. A man with far more sinister goals. Do not let your guard down. If you ever decide, you can come to Konoha and start over. I will vouch for you."

Kisame's smile only grew. "Thanks, for the warning, kid. I'll keep your offer in the back of my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's 2 on 1 and even I don't like those chances." And he took of down the corrider.

Jiraiya laughed. "Try all you want, kid. You aren't getting out of- WHAT THE HELL!" Jiraiya finished in a shout. Kisame had unleashed a jet of water so condensed and powerful, it cut straight through the living prison he had summoned. Kisame then shoved Samehada into the cut and pried the hole open. It's chakra draining properties not allowing the stomach to heal from the damage. He squeezed through the opening he created, and with a laugh and a wave, disappeared. Jiraiya recovered from the shock after a moment and dispelled his technique, the hotel coming back into view.

Jiraiya turned to Itachi. "Well, let's get you a change of clothes and a disguise. Use transformation then apply these two seals. They'll keep your transformation anchored and your chakra levels disguised. Once that's taken care of, you and I have a lot to talk about."

****************************************IU*******************************************

Back with Kenta

I headed towards the hotel Fú was staying at with a spring in my step. The man to my right laughing slightly at my antics. After explaining the situation and how Fú was used to living, my escort had agreed whole heartedly with helping the green haired beauty. My mind was put further at ease as just hours after he left, Cpt Guy returned with the best of news. Lord Jiraiya and a traveling Ronin were able to drive off the two dangerous men after Naruto. With that weight off my mind, I was able to completely focus on my current task. Fú.

We arrived at Fú's room and I raised my hand to knock. Before I could though the door was flung open and I was assaulted by a green blur. Fú was squeezing the life out of me, but I couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped due to her enthusiasm.

"Hey there. Miss me?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Tetsu told me you had something come up and that you couldn't visit yesterday. I was mad at you, but I understood. Plus, you're here now just like you promised!" Her pout turning into a smile at the end.

My 'mom senses' tingled, noticing my obvious rude behavior. "Oh, before I forget and before my mom finds me for being rude, Fú please allow me to introduce you to Shibi Aburame. Clan head of the Aburame clan. Lord Shibi, this is Fú."

Fú quickly pried herself off of me and gave a hasty bow. "It is an honor to meet you Lord Shibi! Forgive my rudeness."

Shibi waved her concerns away. "I do not mind. Why? You were excited to see your friend. Please, Shibi is fine. May we come in? Kenta came to ask me a favor and I am here to propose the idea to you." He said all this in his monotone voice. Fú nodded enthusiastically, opening the door wide allowing us access. She gestured to the only empty chair in the room but Lord Shibi decline.

"This will not take long. Kenta explained your unique situation. I will not lie or beat around the bush. The council has been informed of the deal made between Lord Shibuki and Lord Third. This was not news to me. However, with Lord Third's injury, the process will be delayed. You will be in limbo for a bit. Kenta came to me with a request. He says you are fond of bugs, the forest and small ponds. I have a guest house that is currently vacant. You may stay there for as long as you'd like. It is secluded, but easy access to our clan compound. It sits on the edge of the forest and has a small pond. Once you are inducted into our ranks, you may then rent the guest house for as long as you'd like. If this satisfies, I will make arrangements at once." Not a single word wasted. The completely underrated values of the Aburame clan. They are people of few words, but they won't waste your time with frivolous conversation.

Fú was left speechless. Knowing her as well as I think I do, I could tell her brain would be smoking if it were possible. I nudged her, snapping her back to reality. "Well, what do you think? Lord Shibi says that while you're waiting, you won't have to pay. You can join him and his family for meals. Study all the plants and bug life. Once you're back on the mission pay roll, you can then rent it out. I'm sorry if I took liberties, I just thought-"

I was cut off by Fú's lips crashing into mine. My mind momentarily shut down but quickly rebooted. I kissed her back, just as awkward and clumsy as the tiny girl, but no less eager. This was something I'd dreamt about for months. What seemed like forever but had only been seconds later she pulled away, face a matching shade of crimson as my own.

"This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, for thinking about all the things I like." She whispered, head down and face red. She couldn't hide the wide smile that adorned her face though.

"Of course, Fú. You've had your world turned upside down overnight. Anything I can do to help, even just a bit, is worth any effort I have to put in." I replied sincerely.

She smiled and nodded to herself before turning to Lord Shibi. "I thank you for the very generous offer Mister Shibi. I will gladly accept. It sounds almost too good to be true. Shibuki-Idiot brought all my things, including all the money I have saved. I don't think I can afford rent right now if I'm not going to be going on missions for a bit, but I have enough saved that I can help with any food I eat. Please let me do at least that much!" She told the man enthusiastically.

Lord Shibi nodded. "That is agreeable. Now, I have a few things to do today. Pack up your things up, I will send my son over later to escort you to the compound, show you around, and get you settled in. Dinner is at 1800. I look forward to getting to know you, Miss Fú." With a final nod, the man turned on his heels and left. Fú simply gaped after the man.

"Is he…?" She started but couldn't find the words.

I laughed. "The entire clan is like that. They are men and women of few words. They're direct and to the point. They won't spare your feelings, they'll tell it like they see it. They're also loyal and polite. They're not an emotional people, but you won't find a much better clan around. You'll get used to it after spending some time with them. Especially if you engage them about insects. That'll get them out of their carapace." I laughed at my own joke, Fú joining me after a moment.

I turned to the orange eyed beauty and smiled. "I also have a lot I need to take care of today. I'm sorry, but I will come see you when I can. Here, take these." I handed her two letters from Ami and Sakura. "Those have the girls' addresses and their schedule for the next two weeks, barring no surprise mission. They both told me to tell you you're free to join them for training, or any time to talk or hang out. I'll come see you once you get settled in." I swallowed my nerves and leaned down, kissing the girl much more tamed this time and MUCH less awkward. I pulled away and she smiled brightly up at me. "OH! One of the things I have to do today is talk to my uncle and get you started on your immigration interview. You might be stuck in limbo, but there's a few things we can get out of the way now to speed the process up once Lord Third is back on his feet."

She hugged me once more. "Thanks, for everything, Kenta. You doing all this for me, it'll make the pain go away quicker. I'll see you soon. Don't keep me waiting too long!" She finished cheerfully. I waved as I left her room, I really did have a lot to do today.

**************************************Bug Bae****************************************

With Jiraiya

The brat and I arrived at the last known location of our wayward Princess; Tanzaku Quarter. Over the last two weeks, Tsunade sure has led us on a wild goose chase. While frustrating, it was the perfect opportunity to teach Naruto one of his dad's legacies. The Rasengan. Naruto once again showing off his genius that no one saw coming. Within a day he had mastered step one. Three days later, step two was a cinch. He had been stuck on the final step since then, but every day he got closer and closer to mastering the technique.

Eventually I got the lead I needed. A weekend gambling tournament was being held here today and tomorrow. The perfect bait for the legendary sucker. After asking around, I was give directions to the casino that the tournament was being held at. I turned towards my protégé.

"Alright, brat. Here's directions and money for a hotel. Go get us a room, 'Idachi' will protect you this time." I said offhandedly.

Naruto puffed up in indignation. "Why?! I have every right to meet her as you do!" He all but shouted. I turned towards him and gave him a thumping on the head.

"One. I'm going into a casino and you're way too young. Ninja laws according to drinking and gambling don't apply here. Two." My face softened for the boy that looked so much like my old apprentice. "I want to talk to Tsunade first, see what her reasoning was. I missed 12 years of your life and 12 years of helping you with all the pain you faced. I need to start making it up now."

Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment and he grumbled a bit but nodded. He took the money and directions and made his way towards the hotel. I nodded at 'Idachi,' the message clear. Protect him with your life. The disguised Uchiha silently affirmed and followed the preteen blonde. I chuckled to myself as Naruto's mood changed as quickly as the whirlpools he was named after. He had engaged Itachi in an animated conversation. Pointing in every which direction as quick as possible. The small smile on the young man's face a welcome sight. 6 years of torturing oneself isn't going to be replaced overnight, but Naruto sure would speed up the process.

This trip hasn't been all training and laughter. When I told Itachi of the evidence we found and how he was duped into murdering everyone… well let's just say even I was afraid in that moment. I attained the title of Sannin at the age the elder Uchiha was now. I've had decades since then to hone my craft. As I stand now, I can go toe-to-toe will almost anyone in the elemental nations. With Ma and Pa, I don't know if there's anyone I couldn't take down. Itachi's fury at Danzo's deception made me second guess that last statement.

Then there was Naruto. Dimwitted and slow on the uptake he may be, but when something catches his attention he closes that steel trap. Our conversation from lunch with his friends was one of those occasions. I ended up revealing everything to the kid. Leaving nothing out. Who his father was, why he was chosen, everything we think we know of the tragic night. All my cards were on the table. And Naruto? Only asked a single question.

"_My parents… Did they… Love me?"_

"_Kid, you couldn't find two people bursting at the seams more with love. They had you named and your entire future planned before Kushina even found out she was pregnant. Once they did, your mom and dad loved you until they took their last breath. Don't ever doubt that kid. Question everything in this world. But the love they had for you? Never, ever question that. One day, a long time after today, you'll meet them and know I what I said today was true."_

I cleared my throat and cursed the dust that had just made my eyes tear up. Just thinking of that memory got me right in the gut. His complete fearful face asking the one question he always wanted to know made me feel sick. But seeing his face light up in a real, genuine smile was worth it. The Old Man may enact his orders and put me to death when he finds out I told Naruto. It would be worth it and I'd do it all over again.

Of course his happiness didn't last long when I told him about my connection with him. Being his Godfather, I had expected he would be upset. Well, I can't blame the boy for the endless pranks he's pulled on me since I told him. He sword an entire month, I'm halfway there at least. However, being the amazing kid he is, he's slowly forgiving me. The entire 4 months we've spent together I think have helped. Befriending that juggernaut Yamanaka probably helped as well. Had he been alone the entire 12 years I think the month of pranking would be at minimum a year. Good thing my hair is already grey! I let out a bark of laughter as I pushed open the doors to the casino.

I scanned the crowd, knowing Tsunade was somewhere in the building. I'm utter shit when it comes to sensing outside sage mode. However, even my paltry skills were able to pick up the bonfire that was Tsunade. She was half Senju, half Uzumaki. Two clans known for their life force, vitality, and chakra reserves. Couple with the fact that she's a Sannin and Kage class kunoichi, it wasn't hard to feel her chakra once I was in town. I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair set in two loose pigtails and smiled. Gotcha.

I moseyed my way on over, intent on surprising her. Forgetting that I myself had kage level reserves. Oops.

"What do you want, Pervert. If you've come to waste my time, don't. I'm down $500,000 and now in a good mood." Tsunade growled out and she turned to face me. I almost gasped on seeing her face again. She was just as beautiful as the day I first saw her. I snapped myself out of my one-sided love brain and got down to business.

"Let's go grab a drink. We need to talk."

***********************************Hot Granny*****************************************

"So let me get this straight. You want me to come back with you to the village, treat the old monkey, and then take up the hat because Master Sarutobi needs to retire?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

I nodded at her, keeping my face neutral.

Her eyes searched me for any lies or deception. A derisive snort escaped her lips. "You're out of your fucking mind, Jiraiya. I'll come back and heal Master, but then I'm back on the road. I'll make sure to check your brain while I'm at it, as it's clear you hit it one too many times."

I snarled at Tsunade. This spiteful, cynical woman was not even close to the woman I fell in love with over 40 years ago. "Then I will ask you one question, Tsunade. Think carefully before you answer. If I don't like your answer, I will personally bind and disable you and drag you back to the village. You will heal Master, then I will have you thrown in jail for treason."

The shocked look that crossed her face was most satisfying. The shock didn't last long, her temper quickly taking hold. "You can certainly try, Pervert. I'll send you back to Konoha will mush for bones and barely alive. But I'll entertain you, ask your question."

I sneered at her before answering. "Why did you ignore Master Hiruzen's summon all those years ago? After the Kyubi incident. You didn't even give a reason why."

Her face colored and she slammed her fist onto the table, shattering the thick wood like it was made of paper. "How dare you! You come searching for me, demand I return, and then rub my losses in my face for good measure! I've known you to be many things, Jiraiya. Cruel was never one of them." She shouted.

Now I was genuinely confused. "I'm not being cruel, Tsunade. I'm wondering what possible excuse you could have had to leave your only living relative to be raised alone!" My voice rising to meet hers.

The high pitched, sarcastic laugh was near hysterical level. "What are YOU talking about? I had spent years grieving Dan and Nawaki. I had finally, FINALLY come to terms. I was ready to come home, I knew Kushina was either ready to burst or had already given birth. I was halfway to Konoha when to my surprise, an ANBU just plops down in my path. Hands me a letter from Hiruzen and leaves without a word. I read the letter once, and turned right back around." She finished, taking a long drink of the sake bottle, forgoing the saucer altogether.

I was shocked. She just completely ignored Old Man's request to raise Naruto? The one thing still left in her life? I was confused, but I also had a horrible sinking feeling. "Tsunade, what did you do with that letter?"

"I tore it up and burned it." The scathing reply came. "… Is what I wish I had done. No, I have it on me." She pulled out a worn looking letter. "It's my daily reminder of the very last thing that cursed village took from me. The last of my family."

I held out my hand. "May I?" She rolled her eyes but handed it to me, showing great care that she didn't damage it. I slowly opened the letter and began to read. Nausea and hatred burning in my gut with every line I read.

_My Dearest Tsunade,_

_I wish I were writing to you under more favorable circumstances. As you may have heard, and if not I'm sure word will quickly spread, the night of young Naruto's birth has ended in tragedy. During the delivery, the seal couldn't be contained and the Kyubi escaped. He ravaged the village, hundreds are dead and even more are injured. Our hospitals are at capacity, medical stations are being set up as quickly as possible. I'm afraid to say though that despite our best efforts, more injured continue to flood our resources. It pains me to say, that many will die due to their injuries. We're saving those we could._

_During the attack, Lord Fourth managed to seal the beast away for good. It pains my heart to inform you that Minato and Kushina both died in the attack. Naruto died during the sealing, his tiny body unable to handle the wrath of the beast. Minato, in his grief and with time running out, pulled the beast into his own body, and had the Shinigami seal the both of them inside his belly._

_I know that this news is the last thing you want to hear, and forgive a selfish old man for this request. Konoha needs you, Tsunade. Your medical expertise would be invaluable, hundreds of lives could be saved. Do not let your last remaining families sacrifices go to waste. Help us save the lives we can._

_My Best Wishes,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure_

I quickly set the piece of paper down before my destroyed it. Again?! The man was everywhere! How far did his manipulations go! I looked at Tsunade, her face screaming 'now you know why' as she sipped her alcohol.

"The last shred of loyalty I felt for the village died when I finished reading that note. That village took my family. It took my brother. It took my fiancé. It sacrificed my grandmother to keep the beast's wrath from the village. It sacrificed my little cousin when grandmother grew old and her body grew weak. And finally, it took my baby cousin within the first hour of his life. I will do Sarutobi this last favor, but I will never offer anything more to that cursed village." The hatred and malice in Tsunade's tone frightened me. I finally understood. She didn't abandon Naruto. She was made to believe he died! I almost wanted to laugh, I did laugh. At least I think I did. The sound that erupted from my chest was more like that of a wild animal being killed.

"Tsunade. I have much to tell you, and we'll have all the time in the world once you get back to the village and start learning the job from Master Sarutob" I barely dodged the fist that Tsunade had sent rocketing my way.

"WHAT PART OF YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR DID I-" She cut off abruptly, eyes widening and face going pale as the moon when it's at it's fullest. She ripped the picture I held in front of her face out of my hand. A picture taken just a month ago. The picture of Naruto and I the day before he competed in the finals.

"What is this? Who is this?" Her whispered voice heavy with emotions.

"As I said before you so rudely interrupted me. We have much to talk about." I pulled out the scroll of the copy of the original letter and handed it to her. "But just know, that letter you received was a fake. The ANBU who delivered it was one of Danzo's, who we've come to find out has been manipulating events behind the scenes. Naruto is ALIVE, Tsu-Princess. He's alive and well. He's a Genin, most likely will be a Chunin after his impressive performance at the exams. He's got friends who care for him. His best friend is like a brother to him. He's every bit as loud and excitable as his mother, but underneath is the genius that made his father so feared. He's a budding seal master. He's almost mastered the rasengan in just two weeks since I assigned it. He's incredible. You're going to love him, and he's going to love you."

Tsunade stared at me as if I had grown a second. She ripped open the scroll and read the letter. Then read it again. And a third time. By the end of the third read, tears were pouring down her face. Hope and heartbreak warring across her face.

"Jiraiya. Please don't tell me you're lying. Please tell me everything you said is true. I couldn't take it." She sobbed. Eyes glued to the picture.

"I swear on my love for Minato, the son I always wanted, and Kushina, the overhyped terror I didn't ask for but still loved like a daughter. Everything is true. Naruto is alive. He wants to meet you. He'll be so happy to have family. His best friend and his parents welcomed Naruto into their family with open arms, but nothing is quite like having blood relatives of your own." I said softly, slowly rubbing Tsunade's arms. Her eyes flew open.

"He's going to hate me! What can I say, Jiraiya? That was 12 years ago, almost 13! I left him alone for 13 years! I didn't even bother to check for myself! I took the letter for face value and I-"I cut her off with a hand over her mouth. The legendary medic was going to give herself a panic attack.

"I've spent the last four months with the boy almost every day. If there's one thing I know about him, he's got a forgiving heart. Even if you didn't have the best excuse in the world, he would still forgive you. He forgave me." I smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded once, reigning in her emotion. Without warning her eyes narrowed and a sense of forboding filled the air.

"Speaking of Naruto forgiving you, where were YOU for those 12 years?! Off peeping on women, not giving two shits about the son of the man you claim to have seen as a son, I'll bet!" Her voice rose with every word. The wind in her sails deflated seeing my dejected and stricken face.

"You're 100% correct, Tsu-Princess. I spent 12 years making flimsy excuses. I was a coward. I can face 100 men in battle and laugh as I cut them all down. I can face the wrath of 20 women who caught me peeping on them with a smile. But that tiny little baby who looked so much like Minato? I ran, Tsunade. I ran. I kept telling myself I was keeping him safe from a distance. That I would be a horrible parent. That the boy would be better off without me. Anything I could tell myself to ease the guilt, I did." I finally made eye contact with the beautiful woman with the best rack in the world. "I stopped running though, and I'm making amends. Naruto is giving me the chance, and I'm going to take it and run with it."

Tsunade nodded. All the anger from before forgotten. A look of determination replacing it. "Well then. Let's get drunk, go to bed, and get our asses to Konoha! I've got a cousin to get to know and spoil!" She yelled happily. Saluting herself and downing the rest of her bottle, ordering another. I laughed along with her.

"Tsunade?" I asked, still smiling at the women who I finally recognized as MY Tsunade. The loud, boisterous girl with a heart of love the size of the entire continent. "We don't have to go to Konoha to see Naruto. He's here, in the city."

She fainted.

************************************Tsu-Naru Reunion**********************************

Tsunade-Bae POV

Over the next few hours Jiraiya and I drank and caught up on everything that had happened since our last reunion. He informed me of everything that had happened in the village over the last few months. Namely, the shit storm that Bastard Danzo caused. My grandmother's ancestral homeland, The Uchiha massacre, his poking and prodding and manipulations. With every word my perverted teammate spoke, my anger only increased. I didn't want my first meeting with Naruto to be with me completely drunk. However, I needed a bit of liquid courage to face my cousin. Though Jiraiya reassured me as soon as Naruto read the letter he'd forget any resentment he had, I still was nervous.

I wanted a nice buzz. Strong enough to help my nerves, but not so strong I made a fool of myself. It was damn hard to get a buzz, let alone keep one with how royally pissed off I was. Finally I gave up the quest, and stood up. It was time to face my fears. Those fears being a 12 year old Genin.

"Where's Shizune anyway? She didn't abandon you finally?" Jiraiya teased as we left the bar. I snorted at such a ridiculous notion.

"No. I told her to go enjoy the festival. She wanted to sightsee. She should be heading back any… Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I finished with a laugh. A real laugh. A laugh I thought I lost almost 13 years ago. Hearing that Kushina really had died all those years ago reopened old wounds and guilt. I should have been there more for her, but my wallowing in self-pity left little room for anyone other than myself. Since finding out that Naruto did indeed survive though, it lifted my heart and gave me that spark of hope back.

"Lady Tsunade! Oh! Lord Jiraiya, how nice to see you again!" My apprentice bowed to the pervert. I laughed again.

"Shizune, don't bow to that pervert. He'll attempt to look down your dress." I said. Shizune blushed and gave Jiraiya a disapproving look. That only served to make the pervert laugh louder.

"Shizune! Despite whatever thoughts my lovely teammate has of me, looking at you in any way other than the little girl I've always known makes my insides crawl. I must say though, you are blossoming into a beautiful woman. One day, you're going to make a man thank his lucky stars every day when he wakes up next to you!" Ok, so he wasn't THAT bad.

Shizune blushed at Jiraiya's praise and stammered out a thank you. She then turned to me. "Were you heading back to the hotel room? I picked up some food. I have more than enough for Lord Jiraiya if he joins us."

I shook my head. "I will tell you all the details tonight. But just know, that letter I got almost 13 years ago was a forged letter. The real letter from Master Saru never arrived. Jiraiya came with a compelling argument. Tomorrow, you and I will be joining him and heading back to Konoha." I smiled as the girl had broken out into a large grin.

"Oh, that is wonderful news! How did he convince you?" She asked, eyes lighting up in excitement at the thought of finally returning home.

"Turns out, Naruto did survive the attack. He's been alone all this time. He has friends, and a friend's family who's looked out for them as best they could. But he needs family." I said sadly, yet happily at the same time. I had no idea I could feel those two conflicting emotions at once. Shizune's eyes widened.

"Naruto is alive! Oh that is wonderful news! I can't wait to get back to Konoha to meet him! We're leaving in the morning?" Shizune rattled off.

I shook my head. "He's here, Shizune. He came with Jiraiya. We're going to meet him. Let's stop and grab some extra food. Two more will be joining us."

**************************************Moment****************************************

I stood outside the door, heart beating in my chest a mile a minute. Jiraiya gave me a reassuring smile. He opened the door. Yup, that's Kushina's son alright! I heard him well before I saw him.

"Gah! Your illusions are so good! I can't detect them at all! Granted, I'm not the best at it anyway, but yours are too good!" Naruto lamented at a young man with dirty blonde hair sitting across from him. Jiraiya had informed me that under that disguise was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He had been with Naruto for hours, and Naruto seemed fine. Getting training in by the looks of it. Itachi laughed quiety.

"The best illusions are the ones that resemble reality. Make it too obvious, even someone with no talent will begin to question what they see. You'll get it, Naruto. Believe it or not, you have improved since we started a week ago." Itachi's quiet reply came. He coughed a few times, blood spotted his hand as he pulled it away.

I froze. Heart racing. Blood. I couldn't do it. I couldn't- Shizune's gentle touch snapped me out of my panic attack. She whispered encouraging words. She was right. I was going back to Konoha. I was going to whip those medics into shape. It was now or never, now was as good a time as any. It was only a few drops on his hand, much easier to manage. My shaky hands glowed green and I laid them on the boy's back. He instantly tensed, ready to lash out. Shizune was in his face now. Gripping his hands, smiling, offering her warm reassurances. The young man instantly relaxed, smiling slightly at my apprentice. I gasped.

"Why has this gone so long untreated? You have scar tissue on your scar tissue! You'd be lucky to make it to your 25th birthday at this rate!" I lightly scolded the boy. My hands slowly becoming steadier, my eyes never leaving the blood on his hands.

He glanced back at me. "I went to a few medically trained shinobi. All of them said the same thing. It was untreatable. They simply gave me medicine to hold off the progression and give me more time. I would have sought you out, but…" He let the words hang there, not knowing if I knew or not.

"Yeah, yeah. Uchiha." He tensed, glancing at Jiraiya who gave a curt nod. He relaxed again. "I get it. You went to incompetent idiots. I found the cure for this disease during the 2nd Shinobi War." I rolled my eyes, the sheer lack of ingenuity in the medicine field simply baffled me. "You contracted this at what age?"

"I was diagnosed with an unknown lung disease at age 12, shortly after I joined the ANBU." He said stiffly.

I was shocked. So that meant he contractided it while still in KONOHA?! What the fuck was happening in the hospital?! "Well, first order of business… Medic bootcamp for those god damn slackers. You have Tuberculosis. A serious, contagious, fatal respiratory illness. Rarely, it can affect other areas of the body, but you, clearly, have the lung type."

"I thought you said you cured this during the 2nd Shinobi War?" the boy asked, confusion lacing his voice. "But you just said it's fatal."

I snorted. "Let me finish. It's fatal if not treated properly. I obviously can't administer treatment in a hotel room. Shizune, hand me my medicine scroll!" I barked, my doctor voice making itself known. Shizune nodded and hurried to her bag, fishing out the scroll she handed it to me. I unsealed 5 different medications. "You take these three, the ones in the blue containers three times daily. Morning, Afternoon, Evening. Preferably with food. The two in the red, you will take only at night right before bed. Your case is severe. It will most likely take at minimum a year of medication to completely rid your body, most likely longer. When we get back to Konoha, you will come make an appointment with me and we will schedule your first surgery. You're in for a long healing process, but you will survive. Session by session I'll remove the layers of scar tissue. Between the surgeries, medication, and REST, you will be completely healthy and disease free within 2 to 3 years." I finished, proud I hadn't lost my touch.

Since I arrived, the boy actually smiled. It was small and subdued, but a smile all the same. "I…" His voice broke and he cleared it. "I thank you, Lady Tsunade. I will forever be in your debt. If there's any way I can repay you, please-"

I cut the idiot off. "Everyone says the same thing, I request the same thing and they all ignore me. If you truly intend to repay me, you do everything I say. Part of your treatment will be a year long period of rest. No training, no missions, I don't even want you to THINK of running a lap. If you can't adhere to this, don't say finish your sentence." I growled out. The years of idiots not listening to me and going to get themselves injured or sick again replaying in my mind.

The boy chuckled quietly. "Honestly, I believe a year of doing nothing is something I could only dream of. I will adhere to your treatment plan. I want to be back to 100% sooner than later. I think it will take at least a year anyway to put the people's minds at ease and get them to trust me once more."

I smiled at the kid. He was what? 18 years old? So young, yet the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulder since he was Naruto's age. "Now, right now all I am doing is easing the inflammation that's probably been persistent in your life since you came down with the disease. Everything from your trachea to your primary bronchus, all the way down to small, fine tertiary bronchus is nearly closed from swelling. I'm also repairing any recent damage before it scars and gives me more work to do. Just another minute. Ok, take a deep breath for me." I placed the stethoscope Shizune had dug out for me against the boys back, listening intently. I smiled. "Feel a bit better?"

The look of wonder that crossed the boy's face was a reminder of why I got into medicine in the first place. "Lady Tsunade… I don't… The other medics…" I snorted.

"Aren't even worthy of being mentioned in the same paragraph as me. I'm the best." I smugly said. I finally worked up the courage and glanced at Naruto, my heart absolutely stopping. Instead of a single blonde hair, blue eyed brat, I saw the ghostly image of two brats. One, long crimson hair framing violet eyes. The megawatt smile she shot to the world as her personal middle finger in place. The other, blonde hair, calculating blue eyes that thawed when he gazed on anyone he loved. Naruto was the absolute perfect blend of the two. Everything screamed Kushina. The shape of his eyes, facial structure, lips, chin, all of it. Those eyes though were the exact shade as Minato's. Blue eyes that were narrowed in my direction. I couldn't help but notice they weren't narrowed in anger. They screamed of curiosity, suspicion, and untrusting. At least it wasn't anger. I opened my mouth, attempting to speak. My voice caught, and Naruto jumped in.

"Well? Out with it. What's your excuse? I assume it's at least halfway decent since Pervy-Sage brought you here." Naruto said, voice flat and emotionless. It broke my heart and made me want to cry. The prickling in my eyes told me I wasn't far away from doing just that.

"Now hold up, brat. Before you make wild accusations, jump to conclusions, and spout of your usual nonsense. Read this. This was the letter Tsu-Princess received." Jiraiya jumped in. I shot him a grateful smile, tongue still stuck to the roof of my mouth. Naruto eyed the letter and Jiraiya in suspicion but took it and opened it up. Line by line his face morphed from uncaring indifference, into rage. The first word out of his mouth shocked me. He was quick, just like his father. His second sentence though broke the damn open. For Kushina surely was smiling down on him.

"Danzo?" Naruto growled out. Jiraiya nodded. "That god damn slimy bastard! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to make him wish he were dead 100 times over! What kind of piece of shit is he? Tells Granny Tsunade that her last remaining relatives are dead, then tries to manipulate her emotions into coming back to the village?! I wouldn't have come back either! I'd have replied back with a sealed up fart right in his face!" Naruto's righteous anger saturated the air, but just as Jiraiya promised, his anger wasn't at me. I laughed. Naruto's anger glare turned my way before a wide grin split his face and he joined me. We laughed a few moments before I sobered up. The tears were threatening to escape.

"Naruto… I am so, so sorry. Had I known. Had I heard even a rumor. But this was signed by Sarutobi. I had no reason to even question it. That's not an excuse, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I-"I was cut off by a sobbing blonde cannonball that had just crashed into my chest. I could no longer hold back my own tears, and there we sat. For 10 minutes straight just hugging one another. Each of us taking comfort in holding a blood relative. I was the first to get my shit together. I sent the boy a watery smile, wiping away his tears. "Will you give me the chance to make it up to you?" I asked.

Naruto shook his head, my early fears back in full force. "No, I won't. Because you have nothing to make up to me. You were fooled and manipulated by the old piece of shit. It would be stupid to hold a grudge over something like that. Let's just start off with introductions" My cousin jumped to his feet and extended his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 12, but I'll be 13 in 5 weeks. I enjoy training, seals, my friends, the Yamanaka family who have looked at me like their son since I was 6, Old Man Hokage, and RAMEN. I dislike traitors, bullies, and arrogant rookies of the year. My hobbies include gardening and researching and creating new seals. My dream is to be Hokage one day, so if you take that hat from Old Man Third, don't get too comfortable!" He finished boldly. I laughed loudly at that.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Tsunade Senju. I'm 25 years old." A snort from Jiraiya. I flicked a kunai at him, smiling brightly at the yelp that informed me my aim wasn't too rusty. "I enjoy sake, gambling, and I'm quickly rediscovering my love of helping and curing people. I too dislike traitors and cheap liquor. I also, due to a past traumatic experience, absolutely fear the sight of blood. I have begun to work through that fear. I need to get over it if I'm going to turn our medical corps around. My dream is see your dream come true. I will support you in every way I can." I finished, smiling at Naruto. The eerily similar smile to his mother's plastered on his face. "Now, enough of all this sappy crap. We have food and alcohol. Let's talk and drink the night away!

************************************Dawwwww****************************************

Back with Kenta – 3 weeks since Naruto left.

I collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. My opponent stood across from me, not a hair out of place. I told Cpt Genma to fight me seriously, I had a long mountain to scale to get to S-Rank. Beating Cpt Genma was the largest hurdle in my way at the moment.

"You're getting better. Those back to back 'Body-Flickers' will one day be your bread and butter. Have you figured out how Shisui made those after images?" Cpt Genma smiled down at me. I shook my head wearily.

"For the longest time I thought it was illusions, but the skill needed to create a clone while simultaneously moving is unreal. Now I don't think it is. If it was via illusions, it had to have been made using his cheater eyes. I think I need to increase the speed between jumps to such levels, that my image blurs and leaves an imprint momentarily. I've got a long way to go before I get to that level. Even if I'm wrong and it is illusionary clones of some kind, by the time I realize it I'll be able to make jumps so quick it won't even matter." I huffed out, attempting to catch my breath.

Cpt Genma nodded, smile still on his face. "Alright, take 15 and then we- Ami, what're you doing here?" I turned to follow his gaze. Ami had just appeared in the clearing. Panting slightly, but a large smile in place.

"Naruto is back! They did it, Lady Tsunade was with them! I ran into Ino and she told me they were heading towards the hospital. She wants to see to Lord Third and Cpt Kakashi before anything else!" Her excited reply came. I jumped to my feet, matching her excitement. I turned to Cpt Genma, eyes asking my question for me.

"Welp I doubt you'll be able to concentrate now. Let's all go and see what our third member can tell us." Cpt Genma sighed in fake resignation. I grinned and used the 'Body-Flicker' to arrive at the hospital in record time. A few moments later, Cpt Genma appeared with a haggard looking Ami.

"Ugh. I still can't get that down for super long distances!" She grouched. I laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her inside. The nurse looked up at me and sighed.

"Lady Tsunade is here, yes. No you can't see her. She's looking after high value patients. I'm sure she'll be taking appointments once she gets settled in." The rehearsed speed came out in a bored drawl. I marched up to her, back straight and eyes blazing. The only time I threw my status around was when someone was discriminating against Naruto, however, I have no shame in this situation.

"You clearly think you're talking to a nobody. I am Kenta Yamanaka. Nephew to the Yamanaka Clan Head, Inoichi Yamanaka. Lady Tsunade is treating Kakashi Hatake, our teams co-captain. I demand you tell me where she is treating him, this instant." I said in my most imperious voice. Imitating all the nobles I'd grown up listening to. It worked, much to my surprise. I did an internal victory dance.

"Yes, Lord Yamanaka. I apologize for the disrespect. We've had dozens come in asking to see the Lady, I hope you understand." She stammered out. Ok, bad cop did his job, now put on the charm and take it home, Kenta!

I waved her nervous rambling down. "I completely understand, Miss. I apologize for my tone as well, we're just very anxious to see our Cpt so you can understand why I didn't want to beat around the bush." My eyes widening in mock innocence. She smiled warmly. Perfectly done, Kenta. You beast.

"Of course, Lord Kenta. I understand. Kakashi Hatake was moved to room 306. Lady Tsunade wanted to look at him first, as she stated his condition would take less time than treating his Honorable Lord Third. You may still catch her, if not I believe Lord Jiraiya and his apprentice will be waiting outside surgery room 2 for her. Can I help with anything else today?" She asked, sweet as pie.

"No ma'am. You've been a great help. I'll mention to Lady Tsunade how helpful you were to not only myself and my friends here, but to her… You know, keeping those unruly fans at bay." I finished with a smile and a wink. The woman blushed at my praise and I excused myself. Ami sidled up next to me, attempting to contain the laughter I saw in her pinched face.

"Laying it on reallllll thick there, weren't ya, Yamanka?" She said, hand over mouth to help contain the laughter. I gave her my haughtiest look.

"Whatever do you mean, Ami darling? I was simply skipping the hoops we would have had to jump through and went straight for the jugular." I said in my snobbiest voice. It was too much, Ami burst out laughing, and I joined her not a second later. Cpt Genma's hand on my head caused me to look up, my laughter renewed at the look of utter exasperation on his face. We all laughed and joked the entire way to Kakashi's room. A lightness had settled over me from the moment I heard Lady Tsunade was back. The fact that she was the world's greatest medic to ever live was reassuring. Cpt Kakashi would be fine, she would operate and get Lord Third as close to normal as possible, Naruto and Lord Jiraiya were home safe. The feeling of anxiety that had settled in my stomach the last three weeks vanished. We arrived outside room 306. Cpt Genma knocked. To my surprise, a voice answered. We entered.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I knew Lady Tsunade was good. But THIS good? Kakashi was proper up in bed. Familiar Orange book pressed close to his face. He wave at us as we entered.

"Yo. How is everyone?" He said nonchalantly.

I snorted. "We're fine, Cpt Kakashi. How are you? You look like… well 100% already!"

He turned a page and nodded. "Yup" popping his 'P' obnoxiously. "Lady Tsunade came in, did her medic thing. We talked. Naruto and Jiraiya stayed for a bit before leaving. Here I sit, not even sore. And I will continue to sit here, like a good little boy." The dripping sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone.

Ami spoke up. "What did Lady Tsunade say? If you feel fine, is she releasing you soon?"

Kakashi turned the page again. "Nope" that obnoxious 'P' ringing in my ear. "I'm to stay here, overnight, under observation, like a child."

Cpt Genma roared with laughter. "Alright, Hatake. What did she say to keep you glued to that bed? Or did she actually glue you? A seal? Come on, this I have to see."

Kakashi immediately broke down into obviously fake crocodile tears. "She told me if I move from this bed anywhere other than the bathroom, she'd snap both my legs and would make me heal the long way." He wailed like a child.

I scoffed. "Oh grow up, Cpt Kakashi. It's a single night. You won't die. Here, I'll even help." I rolled up my sleeve, revealing the miniature summoning array that was seared into my skin all those months ago. I nicked my finger, pushing the drop of blood and a bit of chakra into the seal.

With a puff of smoke. My personal summon Tetsu appeared. He had grown a bit since we had made the initial contract. Whereas before he was the size of a large orange, he was now the size of a meduium sized watermelon. He ruffled his snow white and grey feathers, eyes zoning in on me.

"KEENNTTAAAA! I missed you! I've been so BORED! Do you have a message for me? Do I get to fly across the globe? Well, well? Do ya, do ya?" The hyperactive Owl crooned excitedly. Ami squealed and immediately rushed my summons. She began doting on him, stroking his feathers and beak. Tetsu drank it all up like a stranded shinobi in the deserts surrounding Suna would chug water.

"Tetsu! When you're done being an attention whore, I do have a mission for you." I barked, completely over his antics by this point.

He bobbed excitedly. "Oh a mission! I'm ready, Kenta! Just tell me what I need to do!"

"I need you to go find Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Tell them that their captain is awake, and already bored out of his mind. He's stuck in the hospital overnight and he can't leave on threat of severe injury by the deadliest kunoichi in existence. Once you do that, you're free to explore. I gave you enough chakra to last about 24 hours." I told the summons in my mission voice.

The little snowy owl hopped to the windowsill and gave me a winged salue. "You got it boss! I'll complete my mission, even if it kills me!"

I gave my summons an unimpressed look. "If you die delivering a message in Konoha, you deserve it, idiot."

Tetsu took off into the night, tears streaming behind him as he howled about abusive summoners. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Cpt Kakashi. "There ya go. You'll have some entertainment soon enough." I grinned at the man who returned my grin with a flat stare.

"I hate you, Yamanaka. I will be released tomorrow. I will find you. I will end you. Say your goodbyes tonight." He threatened good naturedly. I hoped it was good natured…

We chatted for a few more minutes before leaving the cyclops to his reading. We made our way up to the fifth floor where all the surgery rooms were located. We found room 2 and sure enough Naruto and Lord Jiraiya were in the waiting room. A sandy blonde haired teen accompanied them. He sat off to the side, occasionally chiming into their conversation but mostly sitting back and observing.

"You leave with a single blonde idiot and come back with two blondes. The new guy at least looks his brains are all there. What are you doing, Lord Jiraiya?!" I called out teasingly. Naruto perked up and smiled seeing the three of us. He jumped up from his chair and crashed into us, pulling all three of us into a bear hug.

He stepped back and we all started catching up. They introduced us to the newcomer. His name was Idachi, and apparently he was a traveling Ronin. He decided to come with Naruto and Lord Jiraiya to settle down and offer his services as a body guard to the many merchants of Konoha. Within minutes, we were once again teasing and laughing with each other. Three weeks might as well have been three hours. No matter the time, we always seemed to fall right back into step where we left off.

***************************************KY********************************************

Tsunade POV

I stared down and my old mentor. The years had not been kind to him. Scratch that, two selfish students not acting like adults and stepping up to take the mantle a decade ago had aged him. I smiled down sadly, determined to push my skills to their limit to ensure that the man who helped raise me could enjoy the rest of his years as normal as possible.

The least damaging injury was the one that worried the staff here the most. If Hiruzen was in his prime, I would agree. The damage to his chakra network would end his career. However, Hiruzen was going to retire. Spending his days advising his successor, playing shoji, and spoiling his grandson. At least, that's what I imagined he'd do. Who knows, the old man couldn't sit still to save his life.

The rest of the damage was severe. His cardiac muscles were damaged and weak. 2 maybe 3 years tops before the damage was too much to continue pumping the lifeblood through his veins. Dead.

The spinal injury. Best case scenario he can use a walker and hobble around, most likely bound to a wheelchair until his heart gave out. Dead.

The liver and kidney damage. Within a year he would need dialysis. Monthly treatments until the monkey was laid to rest. Dead.

Every single injury here was debilitating and virtually impossible to treat. However, I wasn't just anyone. I was Tsunade Fucking Senju. The greatest medical mind to ever live. The stasis seal that Jiraiya placed before leaving made my job even more cake. No scar tissue to contend with. Fresh wounds, ripe for the healing. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun, no distractions.

"Shizune!" I called out. "Work on the endocrine system, I'll work on his heart. I need a pig heart, stat!"

With that, my work began.

***********************************Bad Ass Medic Nin***********************************

Six hours later, I removed my mask, wiping the sweat from my brow. I did a last diagnostic technique and smiled in satisfaction. The pig heart grafts were settling in nicely, no rejection. Shizune didn't disappoint, the kidney and liver damage was virtually eliminated. The spinal injury, repaired to new. He would require so Physical Therapy, but he'd be walking around town within 6 months. The only issue was the chakra pathways. The damage was severe, and even my skills wouldn't repair all the microscopic tears and ruptures. He'd have to settle with only being able to use his chakra like he was a fresh faced Jonin once again. Still a win in my book.

I took off the stasis seal, and woke my mentor up. He blinked a few times. Bleary eyes looking around in confusion. His eyes finally met mine and I smiled warmly.

"Welcome back to the world of living, Master Hiruzen. You had a lot of your people worried." I said gently.

The tears of joy preceded a weak, but still loving hug from the Old Monkey. I hugged him back. Orochimaru did his best to cripple our wise mentor. Too bad for that piece of shit, I was better than he'll ever be.

**That's Chapter 12! Not the most exciting, I know. But every chapter can't be action packed fights and training. Thoughts on recalling Itachi back? Next chapter, we're starting to wrap up pre-timeskip arc. We have 1 more chapter (I think at least) before a very new twist on the Sasuke retrieval arc. I'll send you cookies if you can guess what I have planned! I'm thinking 3 more chapters total for this arc, then moving into the fun timeskip badass S-Rank battle against Akatsuki members!**

**Keep the votes coming! Ami will reveal her BAE after the time skip! You have 3 chapters to vote! And we all know I can crank out chapters in a day or two :D**

**Review/PM with thoughts/feelings/ideas/suggestions/anything. **


	13. Chapter 13: Eyes and Lies

**This site hates me. First I couldn't see your lovely reviews, now it's preventing my love from reaching you all! Well, idk about going that far, but I added this chapter - Ch13: Eyes and Lies on March 2, 2020 at around 2:30PM Mountain time and it's still saying the last update was yesterday when I posted chapter 12. Hopefully updating like this fixes the issue! If not, please don't ignore chapter 13.. It's a good one (I think) **

**UPDATE - I had to post the chapter again under an entire new chapter. Chapter 14 is a repeat of this chapter! Sorry if you all got excited.. I'll have the real Ch14 out soon-ish :D**

**The poll for Ami's BAE closes soon! Go Vote! Poll in my profile! Shino-Cutie is winning the race and the ideas are already flowing. I'm still keeping it open for the boys in spots 2 and 3 though. **

**The two people that voted for a custom Bae for Ami because you think my OCs are awesome? You're my two favorite readers.**

**Shoutouts to ****TehStorm ****and ****Rakuzai****! These two are constantly giving me new ideas/thoughts/ways of looking at a situation. You guys rock!**

**Also, shoutout to ****frankieu****… I think you've been following and leaving love since chapter one. Your support is so appreciated, dude.**

**I'm on a roll y'all. Ok so here's how I pump out chapters that are 11k-25k in a day or two. I have no life. Kidding. I work Sun-Wed, 12 hour shifts. I sit in front of a computer and monitor our security tools. I have a LOT of free time at work. What better way to spend it?**

Hiruzen POV – 2 weeks after waking up

I sighed as I once again found myself sitting behind this god damn desk. The desk that haunts my dreams. The desk I hope to one day burn to the ground and dance on the ashes. Today, however, would not be that day. I smiled to myself as I carefully went over the list before me. The list I had put together while lying in that hospital bed. The list that listed each and every possible candidate to finally relieve me of this god damn hat. Over the last few weeks my mind would always wander back to this list. A new pro for a certain candidate. A new con for another one. The ever-expanding list would be my deciding factor when I finally made my decision.

There were obviously the two front runners to take the hat. My two remaining students. Each with their own unique personality. Each would bring a certain character to the position. The same debate raged through my head when thinking about which of my students would suit the seat the best. They were both strong choices. They were both not without their flaws either. The only thing I could say for certain, is that every single person on this list embodied the 'Will of Fire' stronger than anyone I knew. My name drifted to the last person on my list. The wildcard. Every day I decided to erase this person from the list, yet every day they remained. He was a strong shinobi. His strength only increasing over the years. He was loyal and loved his village, but would his age and mentality be ready for the task of running the entire village? So many questions, however they would stew for another day. A knock at my door interrupting my musings. I took a deep breath, knowing the conversation I was about to have could go 10 different directions. One more breathe.

"Enter" I called out in a strong voice. Tsunade, the name still bringing a smile to my face. Seeing her upon waking was the best gift I could have ever been given. Jiraiya and Naruto did a good job while I was unconscious. It was good to see her after all these years. The light in her eyes was back, finding a purpose. It shocked me to think that Danzo played a part in even that. His manipulations, just how far did they go? All that being said, Tsunade may be my doctor, I would follow all her guidelines to ensure the best recovery for myself. However, if she thought I would give up my pipe, she can go chew a log!

One of my brightest up-and-coming Genin entered at my order. His raven black hair and onyx eyes both painful reminders of one of my many greatest failures. Sasuke marched up to my desk and bowed respectfully.

"You wanted to see my, Lord Third?" The boy asked politely. His mother is smiling down at him now. The picture perfect young man showing how well-mannered his mother taught him. Remembering Mikoto's personality, more like beat the manners into him. I chuckled at the fond memory of the deceased Uchiha Matriarch. Kind and soft spoken, but like her best friend Kushina, could unleash hell on those she deemed deserved it.

"Sasuke, my boy. Please, have a seat. There's some information we uncovered weeks back. I wanted to talk with you sooner, but between the planning for the invasion and then my… incapacitation. Well forgive me but better late than never, yes?" I smiled at the young man.

"Of course, sir." He sat as instructed, eyes catching the slight movement of my ANBU stationed in the corner. Even without the sharingan on, the Uchiha always had sharp eyes. "What did you want to talk about? I mean no disrespect, sir, but is this going to take long? I was on my way to meet Kenta and Idiot for a sparring session. I would just like to send them a message if I'm going to be late or miss our training…" He trailed off at the end, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Realizing who exactly he was talking to and basically telling 'don't waste my time. I have things to do.' I kept my stern gaze for only a moment more before I smiled warmly at the boy.

"Rabbit!" He was kneeling before I had even finished calling his name. "Please deliver young Sasuke's message to his friends. I'm afraid this may take some time. You'll find them at…" I trailed off, looking at the boy for directions.

"Oh, uh, training ground 23" He mumbled, still embarrassed at his slipup.

I nodded to Rabbit who left after a quick salute. "Problem solved. Now, Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you is an S-Class secret. I will be disclosing everything I'm going to reveal to you today at a future date. Make no mistakes, I will be owning up to every atrocity that befell our village and allies during my time as Hokage. However, what I need to tell you pertains to you, and your clan. It is only fair I tell you everything and allow you time to absorb and digest this information before telling the entire village. I need you to keep as level of a head as you can. Everything will be explained, I promise. However it will take twice as long if you let that temper get the best of you and you jump to conclusions. Chances are I'll answer your question within a sentence or two. I'm not saying to be an emotionless robot, or that you can't feel anger or rage or sadness. I only ask that you withhold questions until I prompt you or until the end. Once I'm finished, I will answer everything I can if I can give you an honest explanation. If I don't know, or the theory I have is flimsy, I will let you know. Can you do this for me, Sasuke? If not, you can go now and mentally prepare for another day." There was his out. Let's see just how much you've grown, young man.

From the moment I mentioned his clan, a sheen of sweat broke out on the boy's face. His eyes bore into mine, seemingly attempting to read my thoughts. I doubt Kenta gave away any clan secret, and his eyes were still Onyx. I was safe for the moment, then. Time to wait and see.

Sasuke seemed to internally debate with himself. I sat patiently; my schedule cleared for the rest of the evening. I had the time. Minutes passed, and the decision had been made.

"I will do my best, Lord Hokage. I have one question though before we begin. Well, a question and a statement, depending on how you perceive it." I motioned for him to continue. "This has to do with that night, doesn't it? There's more to the night that Itachi killed everyone but me then I was told." He stated bluntly, eyes daring me to tell him he was wrong. I smiled sadly and nodded at the sharp minded lad.

"You are correct. What I thought happened 6 years ago was flipped on its head just under 2 months ago. Knowing this, can you still adhere to my request?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes, Lord Third. I have to know. Over the last few months, I've done a lot of thinking. The one thing that keeps playing in my mind. A memory I barely recall. Moments before I passed out, Itachi was crying. I keep asking myself, why was he crying? The deranged serial killer who murdered everyone to test his strength… If that were true, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't have any guilt or remorse. Please, Lord Third. Tell me everything. I will walk away spitting blood from biting my tongue and cheeks if I have to. I have to know though." The boy sounding desperate by the end. I searched his features one last time, assessing his temperament. I think he is ready. I slid the mission report that Itachi was given.

"Read this first and foremost." I commanded, voice flat and emotionless. He took the report, eyes scanning the document. With every word his eyes grew wider and wider. When he got to the end, his 'Sharingan' activated and he read the entire document once more. Searing each and every word into his memory. He closed his eyes and looked down. I held my breath, waiting for the explosion. What happened next shocked me to my core. Sasuke looked up and made eye contact. His onyx eyes swimming with too many emotions to even begin to guess what he was feeling.

"You? Why?" Was that he could manage to get out before the tears fell. My heart broke, but until the facts were on the table, I couldn't show any emotion. I saw Weasel twitch out of the corner of my eye. I pinned him with a glare. His fist clenched in either anger or worry, but he resisted the urge to move.

"To get to the answer on why I ordered the execution of your clan, I must start many years ago. Back to the time when my Master was Hokage, Lord Second." And so I told the teary eyed survivor about Tobirama's prejudice to the Uchiha. How he pushed them to the outshirts due to his paranoia. How to pacify the clan, he palced them in charge of village security by establishing the military police. How Madara was able to enslave the Kyubi with his illusions. How Mito was the one to save the village from Kyubi's wrath after Hashirama defeated the boy's ancestor and broke the illusion. How all of this information from the past tied into the answer for his question.

"When the Kyubi appeared in the village 13 years ago, it set off a chain reaction. Once the dead were buried, the missing found, the rebuild started, the whispers began. The tales of Madara, who's 'Sharingan' was able to bend the Kyubi to his will. The whispers soon became louder, the whispers were loud enough to reach the ears of your clan. Your clan planned this, they said. Your clan controlled the Kyubi in an attempt at taking the village over." I paused and took a sip of tea. I let the information sink in. I watched the gears turn in the young man's head. The pieces starting to fall into place. He looked up at me, questions in his eyes. I motioned for him to ask.

"So you murdered them due to rumors and gossip?" He asked, the heat in his voice was there, but not as hot as I expected.

I shook my head. "No young man, I did not. I did my best over the next 5 years to ease tensions between your clan and the village. My efforts were working, people started to remember the loyal clan of Konoha. The clan that kept the village peaceful. A village where a woman could walk down the street without fearing for her safety. We were almost back to normal, and that's when these pictures were leaked, and the rumors now became accusations." I handed the pictures to the young man.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. The pictures showed the Kyubi, towering over the village. In each of his eyes, eyes filled with malice and rage, a 'Sharingan' eye could clearly be seen. The pictures fell from the boy's hands. The grinding of the gears in his head slamming to a halt. He looked up at me, and I nearly gasped. There was another time when a young genius had looked at me with those same eyes. Eyes that just screamed "Make it all better." I shook myself out of my memories.

"Now what do you say, Sasuke? These pictures have been tested time and again by experts across the nation. They are genuine." I steepled my fingers, waiting on his reply.

"They did orchestrate the attack then? But why? What reason did they have? Did they really want to take over the village? Was it revenge for Madara?" His brain rebooting, the questions coming out in rapid fire. I smiled widely.

"I am glad that you're thinking rationally and not letting your pride for your clan cloud your judgement. Let me ease some of the burden on your mind. No, no one in your clan had anything to do with the attack that night. I can say that with absolute certainty. The second those photos were released; I spent the next week in conference with your father. He revealed your clans deepest secrets with me. He told me that only an evolved 'Sharingan,' The 'Mangekyou Sharingan,' had any hope of enslaving one of the nine tailed beasts. He showed me the extensive records he kept of anyone who had the misfortune of unlocking those cursed eyes." I paused, seeing Sasuke did not like my choice of wording. "You have something to say, young one? I can see it."

He nodded, teeth grinding together slightly. "I mean no disrespect, Lord Third, but hearing you call my clan's eyes cursed is rubbing me the wrong way." He said in a strained voice. He may be able to look past his pride when presented with facts, but he still had enough to be offended if his clan's prized eyes were insulted.

"Ah, forgive me, my boy. I meant no disrespect. I had assumed you knew how the 'Mangekyou Sharingan' was unlocked?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head. "The only thing Itachi told me was where to find the tablet with instructions on how to unlock the same eyes as him. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about that until just now." He replied, calming down after finding out I wasn't intentionally insulting him.

"Your father spoke of that tablet. He said that its instructions were that to obtain ultimate power and the ultimate eye, you had to murder the person you cared for most in this world." I pinned him with a glare. Sasuke gulped and beads of sweat began falling down his face. The pale boy was even paler. I nodded, satisfied that my point had been made. "However, your father told me that only your ancestor, Madara Uchiha, was the only one in recorded history to obtain the eyes this way. The few others in your clan that also obtained the upgraded eyes did so my witnessing the person they care for the most being killed. A handful of your clansmen unlocked those eyes during the third shinobi war. Watching their best friend, lover, comrade… seeing the light leave their eyes triggered the evolution of their own eyes. The grief forces a change, leaving them with a reminder of the one they lost. This is why I referred to those eyes as cursed eyes."

Sasuke nodded at my explanation. "I see. I'm sorry for my outburst… Your wisdom is once again proven beyond a doubt. You asked me not to jump to conclusions, and that's exactly what I did." He bowed his head in apology. I acknowledged his apology and we continued.

"Now then, as I was saying, your father told me that only the 'Mangekyou Sharingan' is capable of enslaving one of the beasts. However, just like the strength of the normal 'Sharingan,' the 'Mangekyou Sharingan' was no different. Not every 'Mangekyou' is created equal, and only the strongest of the strong can use those eyes to enslave the beasts, much less the strongest of the nine. Your father showed me his records. Of the four in your clan that had unlocked those eyes at the time, NONE were even close enough in strength to bend Kyubi to their will. One had lost the light from his eyes completely from overusing his eyes. Another was nearly blind and 80 years old. The final two were unfortunate Genin who didn't even have the chakra yet to activate them at will. One of them being your cousin."

Sasuke looked shocked at that. "Shisui? He had those eyes? How?"

"He was young, but strong. He was a veteran of the third war. Though he graduated and only participated during the years that we were slowly deescalating, he still watched both of his Genin teammates killed before his very eyes. He came home covered in blood, and eyes he would curse until his last breath. Remember this information though Sasuke, this is a key to understand what exactly transpired that led to your clans' unfortunate demise." I said seriously. The boy simply nodded. Either too many questions were running through his brain, or everything was clicking into place and he was awaiting more information.

"Over the next year, your father and I worked tirelessly to rebuild the trust between your clan and the village. We also began to compile a list of all the Uchiha that were unaccounted for since Madara's time until present. I do not have all the details, but someone purposefully released the Kyubi from his previous host and set him loose on Konoha. We know it was no Uchiha from the village, however, it WAS an Uchiha, those pictures do not lie. It also could not be someone like Kakashi with an artificially implanted eye. Though we knew that an implanted eye could use the abilities of the 'Mangekyou Sharingan,' a non-Uchiha using those eyes to control a tailed beast would be impossible. The strain on the user's brain would be too great. It would either destroy the eye completely, or kill the person trying to use it. The race was on to find answers."

"We spent the next year searching high and low, but we still kept coming up empty. Eventually your father's appointments with me began to become less frequent, eventually stopping altogether. He had decided to clear his clan's name on his own. The ostracization from the village was becoming too great even for your father. That's when the real unpleasant rumors started."

I studied the boy, searching his face for any clue to get an idea of where his head was. He stared past me, eyes unfocused, attempting to absorb everything he'd learned so far. I cleared my throat, snapping him back to reality. "Do you have any questions before I continue?"

"Just one, Lord Third. You and my father had all this information, why would no one listen to you?" He asked, not mad or sad, just completely neutral.

I sighed. "I think you know the answer to that question already, Sasuke. The kindest, most pure hearted person can become a monster if the circumstances are pitted against them. Look at Young Naruto's treatment by the village. A decision made within an hour of his birth has left him the village pariah. When people lose someone to tragedy, they will look any direction to focus their grief on."

Sasuke's face dropped at that. "I see. Naruto was the Kyubi in human form and my clan was the scapegoat."

I nodded sadly. "You're seeing the bigger picture. As I said, it was a chain reaction from that night onward. Is that the only question you have?"

He nodded and focused his attention back on me. I continued.

"Your brother, Sasuke, I am sure would be called a traitor by your clan. Depending on where their loyalties lie, some may think they would be right. Tell me, Sasuke. What comes first? Loyalty to your clan? Or loyalty to your village?" I sat back, waiting on his answer.

"I… would say it depends, really." The boy said slowly.

I arched an eyebrow at that interesting response. "Explain, please."

He nodded. "You, Lord Third, or whoever has the title of Hokage at the time, is the supreme leader of this village. Whether Shinobi or Civilian, your decisions impact the entire population. Now, I say it depends because your focus is mainly on the shinobi and defense of the village. You have an elected council to help ease the burden of dealing with day to day civilian affairs. Another program started by the second if I'm not mistaken." I nodded in affirmation at the young Uchiha. Lord Second was many things. Charismatic and prone to dealing with day to day operations for non-shinobi, he was not. "For those that put on their forehead protector and swear their loyalty to the village, and you, then village comes first. However, just because you're part of a clan doesn't mean you end up being a shinobi. For those I would see them as saying that clan comes first." He finished his thoughts with a nod.

I sat back and chewed on the stem of my pipe. I absentmindedly lit the tobacco inside and took a long drag. That was a well thought out argument. I could see the mindset. I really didn't have much interaction with my civilian population aside from my strolls through the village and occasional speech to the villagers. I sat back up and made eye contact with the boy who had been watching me with a curious look.

"A well-reasoned and logical reply, young Sasuke. I would agree with you, to be quite honest. However, it is wrong. Every single citizen in this village has sworn fealty to whomever holds this seat." Sasuke opened his mouth but I held up a hand, forestalling him. "When the leaf village was founded, every person that migrated to the village and became a citizen took an oath of fealty for whomever holds the title of Hokage. Their descendants, whether they know it or not, are bound by the very same oath their ancestors made to whichever man sat in this chair when they became a citizen of Konohagakure. Even the notion that I have to listen to what the Feudal Lord tells me to is laughable. I do out of respect, and also because their finances help run the village. In a sense, I do answer to his Lordship. But if I, or any of my successors decided to, they could march on the fire capital and take it with hardly any resistance. Their finances fund our village and help with training our army. Our army is the real deterrent to invaders and keeps those fat nobles sleeping peacefully in the capital. The balance of power is a fine thing between Hidden Village and Capital. Remember that. But in regard to those who call Konoha their home, it is ALWAYS village." I met his wide-eyed gaze with steel. "If you don't believe me, ask your friend Haku. He had to swear his fealty to the person who holds the Kage title. He swore for himself, and any offspring he has. Many forget that oath or were never even informed of it. THAT, is the true demise of your clan."

I let that information sink in as well. I had to admit, the boy was doing remarkably well. I had expected at least three blowups by now. He opened his mouth. "I know you're going to get to it next, but I need to know, why did you bring that up and Itachi?" He licked his lip, the nervous tick showing me his entire hand.

"I brought it up, my boy, to drive home this very point. Your brother was, is, and forever will be THE most loyal shinobi to have ever been raised in this village. Bar none." I barked out. "When it came down to it, your brother betrayed everyone he knew and loved. He brought to my attention the whispers of the coup your elders and father had been secretly planning." I threw down the folder of all the mission reports and recorded meetings Itachi had collected for me. I barreled on though. "He volunteered along with your cousin, the second most loyal shinobi I've ever had the pleasure of commanding, to spy on your family. Acting as my double agents. Your father thought that your brother's promotion to ANBU was his way into my inner workings. Instead, he was spoon fed false information while I learned of every move they made. I worked tirelessly with a 12-year-old and 16-year-old to try and prevent disaster. A coup staged in the middle of Konoha would be the end for us! Civil war would have broken out, many men and women would have died. We still weren't recovered from the Kyubi disaster. Our enemies would have swooped in like vultures, taking advantage of our weakness. They would have most likely won, too."

"Plan after plan, talk after talk. Nothing was working. Your clan was cementing their plans while ours crumbled around us. We had one final gambit. Shisui had an ability you see, granted to him by the cursed eyes he received watching his best friend die. 'Distinguished Heavenly Gods' is possibly the most dangerous technique in our world. On paper, it doesn't seem all that bad. The user can implant a false memory into the mind of their opponent. Doesn't sound so bad? It's the very reason your brother killed your entire clan!"

Sasuke's eyes were torn from the pages he had been memorizing line after line. His crimson orbs met mine. Shock and disbelief turned the boy's features to a visage of utter denial. I continued on. He must know.

"A week before the scheduled coup, Shisui came to me in tears. He would use his ability on everyone involved in the scheduled coup. Using his ability on that magnitude would surely cost him all the light in his eye. He would be blind, and that technique would be used to control the minds of every person he cared for. He was willing to lose his eye. He was willing to deceive everyone he knew. He was willing to sacrifice everything he stood for, as long as the coup was stopped. I agreed. He thanked me on hands and knees. He would report to me the following evening, after the next meeting where the plans were being finalized. I went to bed that evening, uneasy for what I was asking such a young man to do, but pleased I had shinobi who would do anything for their village."

"I woke the next morning to the news that Shisui Uchiha had committed suicide. His body was found floating down a river. The eyes in his skull had been removed with surgical precision. I lost all hope, knowing I was down to my last move. I called Itachi to my office, and I handed him my mission report. It was to be his final mission. He would commit the deed, become a missing ninja, and continue to serve Konoha from the shadows. Every single thing I asked of your brother. Your brother who was younger than you at the time than you are right now, he did without question. I could feel the sorrow rolling off him in waves. I watched the light leave his eyes as he went to commit an act most atrocious. I sat in my office, hating myself for what I had just ordered. I waited there until I got the report. The Uchiha clan was gone, Sasuke Uchiha was the only survivor." I finished, eyes never softening for the scared boy sitting across from me. We sat there for almost 10 minutes before Sasuke could finally speak up.

"Itachi… He. He told me it was to test himself. I know now why he was crying. His heart was shattering into a million pieces as he carried out your orders. I get it now." The boy's voice was barely above a whisper. "I want to be mad at you. I want to hate you. I want to see your body hit the ground, lifeless eyes staring into nothing just like all my clan members. I want all that, but I can't. The evidence, it's all right here. You tried time and again, my clan's stubborn pride was their downfall. I only have one question Lord Third, did ALL of them have to die? The civilians? The young genin and chunin that had no knowledge of the coup. The BABIES!" Finally the control broke, he jumped to feet, eyes blazing red. "DID YOU HAVE TO ORDER THE DEATH OF INFANTS?! I CAN UNDERSTAND THE ADULTS, EVEN THE YOUNG SHINOBI! REVENGE IS ALL CONSUMING, I KNOW THAT FIRST HAND! BUT BABIES?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" His chest was heaving now in uncontrolled rage. His eyes spun rapidly in their hypnotic dance, the desire for the truth had activated one of the 'Sharingan's' abilities. I did not take it as an attack. It was finally time to let the steel rust and crumble.

"No, they did not. Not everyone had to die. I didn't _order_ everyone to be killed. I was led to believe from the night of the massacre until just 6 weeks ago, that the stress on your brother's young mind caused him to actually snap, butchering anyone with Uchiha blood." I stated sadly.

Sasuke's furious gaze widened. "What do you mean you didn't order it? You showed me the mission report! I read it with my eyes activated. I can recite it word for word, I-"I cut the boy off by handing him another scroll.

"That. That is the mission report I drew up. That is the mission report your brother was supposed to follow. Read that, then think back to everything I have said up until this point." I told the boy seriously.

Sasuke nodded dumbly and took the offered scroll. He didn't bother with a read through without his eyes this time. Sharingan eyes quickly scanned the document. His eyes weeping tears of heartbreak when they got to the end.

"I-but then, why? I don't? What?" The boy was trying to comprehend everything. The mission report that he clutched in his hand was for the assassination of 67 traitors to Konoha. Charged with planning treasonous acts against a sitting Hokage. Another 11 names were ordered to be captured alive for questioning. 11 names of those who weren't fully committed. 11 names that were torn between clan and village.

"Think back, to everything I said. Remember especially the points I told you to put to the back of your mind for later." I said gently to the lost boy in front of me.

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly. He closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. I took out my pipe again and began to puff on it, planning my next 10 moves depending on Sasuke's final answer. After waiting another 20 minutes, Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, his gaze rising to meet mine. Eyes wide, only two words escaped his lips.

"False Memories" He said in absolute horror. I nodded gravely at the boy. I threw one last folder at him. Every scrap of evidence we had on Danzo's tampering spelled out in black and white. Sasuke's blood red eyes began to read. Page after page. With every page, his look of horror turned into a look of pure loathing and hatred. The bloodlust pouring of the young man was honestly quite impressive. Nothing that would make me or any Jonin break a sweat, but against a Genin and most Chunin? Oh yeah. He finished all the notes and reports within 5 minutes. Those kaleidoscope eyes memorizing and storing every single word he read.

"Everything that bastard touches becomes poisoned and corrupted. How?! How does he get away with this?!" The young man bellowed to no one in particular. His gaze met mine. "You! How do you? No, you were the one being manipulated the most. How did Itachi? I just don't understand how he was able to do all this shit for years and no one stopped him!" Sasuke continued to rant and rave. I watched the boy pace and yell but did nothing to stop him. What could have been fives minutes, or even an hour, Sasuke abruptly sat down and stared at me. Eyes still full of anger, though much calmer than before his rant.

"I understand your anger, frustration, hatred. I feel all of those things. Danzo is a cancer I let fester without checking on. As I said before, I have many sins that I must bare. The lives of your fallen clan members haunts me every night. I know nothing I say can make amends, I just only ask that you place your faith in me one last time." I said in a low voice.

Sasuke scoffed. "With all due respect, Lord Third. The pity act doesn't work for a man of your stature. You have the toughest job in the world and hold the lives of thousands in your hands daily. How do you make such a tough choice? I couldn't do it. I thought about giving that moron a run for the position. No way in hell do I ever want that hat. Lord Jiraiya has the right of it." He got serious once more. "You may blame yourself all you like. It doesn't take away the blame from all the parties involved. Danzo is the biggest culprit, but my clan handed him the ammo that dug their own grave. Too many fingers trying to share the blame. Fact is, no one is right or wrong, and everyone is right and wrong. I thank you for telling me the truth. I heard too many things I never wanted to hear. I have even more to ponder and think about. At least now, I can ponder with all the facts."

I smiled brightly at the boy, proud of his maturity. "I thank you for the backhanded compliments, Young Sasuke." I said with a smirk which caused the young man to flush. "Your maturity does you great credit, young man. You have made me a proud leader, and forgive me if I overstep my boundaries, but I would say that your clan would be proud of you as well."

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Thank you, Lord Third. I don't know if they would be. I hope so. At least my mother and Shisui, I don't know how I feel about my father. I have only one more question, sir." He looked at me nervously.

"Are you going to ask me if I will be recalling your brother now knowing what we do?" I asked slyly.

He nodded. "I… have so much I want to say to him. I've spent the last years hating a monster. Come to find out that monster was actually an angel. I need see him, to tell him I understand. That I don't blame him and that he is the most selfless person I've ever met. The big brother I grew up loving and wanting to be is still my hero and role model. His strength has nothing to do with his ability to take down an opponent. I just, want to hug him again. Knowing my brother isn't the traitor I thought he was, but a hero? It takes some of the pain away." The boy smiled sadly at the ground, not noticing my own smile. Nor did he miss the twitch of a clearly impatient doting older brother. I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Sasuke. You already said everything right to him. Weasel! You may remove that… mask." I trailed off at the end, Itachi having thrown off his mask and crushing his little brother in hug. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his elder brother before his own metaphorical mask finally shattered. He began to sob uncontrollably. I watched for a few moments before making a small gesture that Itachi didn't miss. The two brothers, reunited at last, were gone from my office with a gust of wind.

I sat back and smiled. I puffed on my pipe, alone with my thoughts. My mistakes were many, my sins were a mountain. The endless hills of corpses I was responsible for during my lifetime haunted me every night. However, the small moments like this reminded me why I do what I do. Though long overdue and what should have never been necessary, the two brothers were finally reunited.

*************************Itachi Doting Brother is Hubby Material****************************

A week had gone by since my talk with Sasuke. I left the brothers be for now, allowing them time to catch up and spend time together. I now had a decision to make. The Feudal Lord was leaving in the morning and I had to have his approval for my appointment of the next Hokage. Our village laws dictate that His Lordship as well as 70% of active Jonin had to approve of my appointment to make it official. The last week had been a restless one for me. So many choices, but I had it narrowed down to four individuals. I stared at my list once again, doubt playing in my mind. Lady Korinna's advice drifted through my head.

'_Your heart and your mind aren't in sync. You listen to one and ignore the other. Lead your people with both, and you will realize the decisions you arrive at will be the best for you and your people.'_

I nodded and smiled to myself, mind made up. Regardless of the outcome, this was the decision both my heart and mind reached a mutual decision for.

I drew up the proposal, my heart lighter than it had felt since Minato's approval.

************************************5th Hokage****************************************

"Hmmmmm, so this is who you believe will be the best person for the job? Awful young, aren't they?" His Lordship questioned, looking over my proposal.

"He is young only in physical years. His heart, mind, and soul are all those belonging to a man much older." I replied amicably.

"Hmmmm. Well, you have my approval!" He said with delight, his wax seal and signature joining my own. "I said the same thing about Minato, and look how that turned out. A reign that while short, was prosperous. I still dream of what Konoha would be had he not lost his life that tragic evening."

I smiled at my counterpart. Conversation was kept light and polite for the next hour. The easy part was done. Manipulating this frivolous fool was child's play. My men and women would be the real challenge to convince.

**********************************Pick the Fifth****************************************

Just as I thought, at my announcement for my choice the room erupted into chaos. I sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. We seemed to be at an even split. I let the chaos ensue. I would let them decide for themselves. I want my men and women to follow a person they made on their own choice, not by me convincing them. This would be up to them.

An hour had gone by, the votes had swayed slightly.

Two hours, the gap for yay and nay was widening.

Five hours passed, I was pondering what I would have for dinner when I was startled out of my musings by a tap on my shoulder. Shikaku Nara was in kneeling before me.

"Lord Third, as the appointed Jonin commander, I have come to tell you that we have reached the majority decision required by village law to accept or deny your proposition for the fifth hokage." His even voice relayed concisely.

"Oh? And what have you all decided?" I asked, a hint of amusement in my voice. I knew their answer. After getting over the shock in the first hour, the next four were spent discussing the pros and cons of my selection. I heard many of my own thoughts echoed throughout the discussion.

"With an overwhelming majority of 87% to 13%, we the Jonin of Konohagakure… Accept your nomination for your successor." His smirk mirroring my own.

Oh sweet retirement, here I come.

*********************************Who is it?!*******************************************

Kenta POV – A week after Jonin agreed to selection

I stood in the crowd of excited citizens. Both Shinobi and Civilian alike. Kono chatted away excitedly from atop my shoulders. Mom and Dad were discussing the events with friends of theirs that had found them in the crowds. Naruto and Ami were next to me, Ami's parents had joined us as well. Today was an exciting day. Lord Third would be addressing the crowd with a speech he prepared, as well as his announcement of his successor. There was a small betting pool between all of the Genin. My money was on Lady Tsunade. Lord Jiraiya and Naruto brought her back to the village for crying out loud!

An excited hushed whispering began to ripple through the crowd. I tapped Kono's leg in excitement and looked up at her smiling face. Almost 8 years old already, she was my pride and joy. Number one in her class, working on clan techniques already. Yeah, to say I was a proud big brother would be putting it mildly. Silence fell over the crowd which quickly turned into a thunderous roar as Lord Third stepped onto the raised platform.

The cheers and applause continued on for several minutes before silence swept the crowd once more. Lord Third's kindly face smiled around and swept the crowd. Almost the entirety of the 100,000 population had gathered for Lord Third's speech and announcement. The anticipation was palpable. The love people have for Lord Third was so great, WE were excited for him to finally retire.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, Civilian and Shinobi… I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for coming out today to listen to an Old Man's stories and to celebrate the announcement of my successor!" Roars of approval met his announcement.

"For years, I kept many secrets. Some for what I thought was the sake of the village. Other's to protect individuals that I considered high risk. I have been called 'The God of Shinobi,' 'The Professor,' as well as a few unsightly names by enemies and foes alike. The most common being 'Old Man' 'Old Fart' 'Monkey,' and little Tsunade's favorite 'Senile Geezer." The crowd laughed at Lord Third's expense. Kono particularly laughed at 'Monkey.'

"For all my years of life and experience, I still seem to learn new truths and nuggets of wisdom. Some pleasantly welcomed, some heartbreakingly sad. The single piece of advice that I give to all of you listening today, the only thing I hope you will remember for the rest of your time on this Earth, is never stop learning. For with knowledge comes wisdom, with wisdom comes truth. Some truths you may celebrate, others you may curse. Whatever the outcome, always strive to learn and grow and be a better person than you were the day before."

Lord Third then launched into his epic tale. He told the crowd about the fall of Uzushio. How their end was orchestrated by one of our own. He spun the tale of the nine tails attack. How someone plotted the entire attack to cause division and strife amongst Konoha herself, and how they almost succeed. He told of the truth about the Uchiha massacre. How the man thought to be the second biggest traitor to ever hail from our village, was in reality an unsung hero that threw away his own humanity to prevent disaster in our own backyard. Secret after secret, lie after lie, Lord Third confessed to every sin he carried on his shoulders. He finished his tale with possibly the biggest secret of all. Not in the sense of senseless tragedy like Uzu or The Uchiha Clan, but that the ripple of shame and self-loathing was felt by every single soul in attendance.

"Finally, I tell you all my last secret. I tell you this not to upset any of you, or lay the blame at any one person's feet, but as a lesson for the future. Never let grief, sorrow and pain control who you are as a person. Every single one of you is special to me and I would go to war to protect any of you. I think on now my greatest personal shame. For this one had no hidden manipulation or anyone pulling the strings. Lord fourth is regarded as the leaf's greatest hero. He stopped the Kyubi's rampage, giving his own life to do so. His name is uttered with reverence and awe by all who call Konoha her home. While you all worshiped Lord Fourth, you spat on his legacy. You called the little boy chosen an hour after birth to jail the most powerful of beasts a demon. You ostracized him. Cursed him. Beat him."

I stared at Naruto who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else but here right now. "I say all this, but I promise that I do not blame any single person, nor am I mad or disappointed in any of you. The blame falls solely at my feet. It was my duty to shield that little boy from the pain and hurt of this world. I failed, miserably, in the task that Lord Fourth left to me. I only ask, that from this point forward you all attempt to put your pain and grief behind you to see the loyal, hardworking, kind boy that Naruto is. His existence ensures that Kyubi won't threaten us. As long as he lives and breathes, we are safe. Believe that if you will, but if you have nothing to believe in, believe in Minato. For he was the one who placed the seal on Young Naruto. Your hero personally ensured that we would all be safe while Naruto, his legacy, HIS ONE AND ONLY SON WOULD CONTINUE HIS WORK KEEPING KONOHA SAFE!" Lord Third's voice raised to match the level of the crowd. Shouts of disbelief were quickly overtaken by cries of outrage at such a wild accusation.

Without warning, overwhelmingly bloodlust filled the air. I quickly brought Kono down from my shoulders and hugged the shaking girl. As soon as the sensation appeared, it was gone. Lord Third's look of outrage and anger swept the crowd, sending all those who had gathered cowering.

"If you do not believe me that is your prerogative. I will personally show you the birth certificate and DNA results. However! You will not insult Minato's memory by publicly denouncing his legacy like a bunch of children. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is indeed the blood child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I swear on my grandson's life, this is the truth."

The whispers and murmuring were much more subdued this time around. Deciding that the crowd of people were sufficiently chastised. His smile returned once more.

"I laid my sins at your feet today so that I leave my post as Hokage with no secrets to take to my grave. I swear to you all, that from this day until the day I join my wife in the pure lands, I will work side by side with Lord Fifth to not only atone for the wrongs committed during my tenure, but to ensure that similar sins aren't committed by Konoha or her people ever again! I will spend my days offering guidance and advice when asked, spoiling and doting on my grandchild, and training a select group of Shinobi to ensure the safety of The Great Tree as we enter times of an uncertain future! I thank you, my children, for the blessings you have given me during my time as your Hokage!"

The crowd cheered and hollered for a beloved leader. He shouldered a mountain of guilt, and his people attempted to ease some of that burden. No one is perfect, but Lord Third was a respected man. The key word there being man, as in human. Humans make mistakes and his people screamed their admiration still.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now my pleasure to introduce to you the person selected as your Firth Hokage! This person has both the seal of approval from Our Feudal Lord, as well as an overwhelming approval rating form the Jonin of Konohagakure at a whopping 87%! My approval rating among the Jonin was barely passable at 71% if that tells you anything." The crowd laughed at Lord Third's joke but the anticipation was at heights almost unbearable that the laughter didn't last long.

"I apologize, an old man has to have his fun." Lord Third chuckled once more and made a motioning gesture. An ANBU agent slowly stepped forward and took his place next to Lord Third. They exchanged quiet words and the ANBU agent nodded, hand over his mask, his unveiling at hand.

"Citizens of Konohagakure, please join me in giving our newest Hokage your unwavering support. I now present to you, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure… Itachi Uchiha!" Lord Third's clear voice rang across the plaza. His proclamation was met with dead silence. I could only speak for myself, but I knew for a fact my mind had shut down completely.

Until just a few hours ago, this man was an S-Rank wanted criminal. Of course the revelations unearthed the truth, but still, this seemed too sudden. I finally let the logical side of my brain take over, and I just about lost it.

19 years old, younger than even Lord Fourth. S-Rank shinobi at THIRTEEN! MY AGE! ANBU member at 11, ANBU Captain at 12. This kid, I mean Lord Fifth, was in a league of his own. My brain finally shut back on.

"LORD FIFTH! YOU'RE MY IDOL AND I THINK I HAVE A LITTLE MAN CRUSH! I BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER! AT LEAST UNTIL NARUTO TAKES THAT HAT FROM YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Laughter rang out at my… unorthodox reception to our newest military leader. I didn't care, the dam broke open. Cheers louder than Lord Third's entrance sent shockwaves through the city. On and on we cheered, I screamed and cheered until my throat felt raw. After what seemed like hours, the crowd quieted enough for Lord Fifth to greet his people.

"Thank you, everyone, for the generous reception. And thank you, Kenta Yamanaka, for the unique greeting." He smiled in our general direction and cleared his throat. "I am not one for long speeches like Lord Third. I offer you only this. For as long as I live, every decision I make will be for the betterment of our village. I will fulfill my duty as your Hokage to the best of my ability. And if the day ever comes, I will gladly lay down my life to ensure Konoha sees the sunrise the next morning. This, I swear to you all." He finished his short and concise speech with a bow towards the audience. As though a single mind, we all knelt down to show our respect to our newest leader.

I smiled to myself, hope igniting in my chest. I would never compare myself to Lord Itachi. He was a once in a century type of talent. However, if he could achieve S-Rank at 13, I knew that I would one day reach the same. Not nearly as fast, obviously, but one day, I would. For the first time, my dream was finally a dream I could actually believe in.

*********************************Lord Fifth Itachi FTW!**********************************

Itachi POV – 2 weeks after Inauguration

I stared impassively at the 8 Genin gathered before me. In front of me lay the reports and analysis of all the competitors from final exam of the Chunin selection exams. At the bottom of each report I had scribbled my own notes after Inoko Yamanaka let me view his memories of each fight. I had to admit, I was most impressed by each and every individual who stood before me.

I cleared my throat and addressed the young men and women before me. "Most of you have already gathered why you were summoned here today. For those of you who are unusually slow on the uptake" I pinned Naruto with an unimpressed look. His indignant squak elicited a peel of laughter from everyone gathered in the room. "I will now go over your results from the Chunin selection exam. You will all leave here either as new Chunin, or with constructive criticism on what you need to improve to be selected in the next exam. I will go alphabetically."

I pulled out my first sheet. "Shino Aburame, please step forward. You showed great promise with your clan techniques and a solid grasp on handling your kikaichū. Your decision making, planning, and adaptability were all commented on in a positive manner. All that being said, aside from a single last resort earth technique, the variety of your techniques is severely lacking. At this time the judges feel that you need to work on your flexibility in your execution and variety in your techniques. You will not be promoted." Shino thanked me and bowed, stepping back into line.

I pulled out my second sheet. "Fú, please step forward. You are not yet a konoha shinobi, but I have begun the process. It should only be a few more weeks. That being said, I still wanted to give you your analysis. Your strength and speed simply wowed the crowd. You have the required strength to be eligible for Chunin. We know that you weren't fighting your opponent at full strength for obvious reasons. Saying that though, you are not quite ready for Chunin. You were on the defensive the entire fight. Always reacting, with incredible reflexes I will add, to your opponent. Never taking the initiative except at the end. You underestimated your opponent though and had your own technique turned against you. We will get you assigned to a good team with a good captain. I see no reason that with some PROPER training, you won't sweep the competition next time." I smiled at the girl who seemed to glow under the praise. Her first 14 years of life were hell, I'd make sure her time in Konoha was the exact opposite.

I pulled out my next sheet. "Neji Hyuga. I honestly do not think I need to tell you why you will not be promoting this cycle?" I asked the Hyuga genius. He shook his head and lowered it in embarrassment. "Good. Emotions in battle are not a bad thing if they're channeled and controlled properly. Control your emotions, do not let them control you." He bowed and fell back into line.

"Ami Kogure, please step forward." The purple haired teen stepped forward, a look of apprehension on her face. "You were… the biggest surprise in the entire competition, if I'm being honest. A first generation shinobi. Grades and reports that said you'd be lucky to make it to Chunin where you would eventually retire as. Imagine my surprise when I watch this fire-breathing demon take down a clan heir. This girl who 8 months prior to the finals was skin and bone and cared only for her looks and clothes. You were at a complete disadvantage. From the way you carry yourself, I can tell you are a close range fighter. It was a mismatch, even coating your skin in toxin, to fight as you normally would. You made a strategy to counter your opponent, executed it flawlessly, and ended up the victor. I wish Orochimaru had waited until the final match to begin his failed invasion. I would have enjoyed seeing you battle your teammate. With everything being said, I feel confident enough to say congratulations, Ami Kogure… Chunin of Konoha." I smiled warmly at the young rising kunoichi.

Ami walked forward and reached out with shaking hands to receive the proferred Chunin vest from Lord Third. She bowed deeply to both men. "Thank you, Lord Fifth. Thank you, Lord Third. I promise I will continue to work hard, get stronger, and continue to climb the ranks. I promise your faith in me was justified." She rejoined the lines. I glanced at Naruto who was red faced and sweating, the strain of keeping his trap shut almost painful for the boy. He was definitely Kushina's son.

"Shikamaru Nara, step forward." The Nara heir did so. Hands in pockets, heavy lidded eyes gazed at me wholly unimpressed with the entire situation. I laughed to myself, this will be fun. "Seriously, Shikamaru? Did you think that poor acting performance hid how flawless your match was? If you didn't want to be promoted, you should have forfeited. Let's not waste time, come get your vest." The lazy new Chunin meandered forward, grumbling under his breath the entire time. He gave half ass bows to Lord Third and me, and mumbled some type of gratitude. He fell back in line and met my gaze. I activated my 'Sharingan' pinning him in place. My eyes missing nothing, I watched the sweat form and roll down his face. "I swear on everything I hold dear, Shikamaru… I will find a way to motivate you. The most dangerous thing in this world is a motivated Nara. You will be my experiment and proof. Do I make myself clear?" The boy audibly gulped and this time gave a proper bow. I deactivated my eyes, smiling cordially at the sweating boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha, step forward." My little brother did so. Confidence and apprehension warred across his features and posture. Sasuke was the one person who knew I was the last person to play favorites, even with my favorite person in the world. "Sasuke, when I viewed your fight with Fú, I had already decided. Your fight with Naruto simply cemented my beliefs. Watching the man you've become and the direction you are heading, it brings me no shortage of pride to be the one to offer you my gratulations on your promotion to Chunin. Well done, Sasuke Uchiha… Chunin of Konohagakure." I smiled warmly at my baby brother. The excited energy rolling off him in waves. He took his vest with all the grace mother beat into him and offered the proper respect before returning. Cocky smirk back on his face. I flashed my 'Sharingan' at my foolish younger brother who quickly realized his mistake. He put on a more suitable expression. Confident and sure, but not full of himself. That was a much better look.

I picked up the second to last sheet. "Naruto Uzumaki, please step forward." Naruto bounded forward and began vibrating in place. His infectious energy and positivity saturating the air. "You absolutely intrique me, Naruto Uzumaki. You are the perfect blend of your parents. I only met them a few times when I was very young, but I remember both of them clear as if it were yesterday. To the world, you're a carefree, loudmouth, who throws around smiles to all those around him. Your eyes speak the opposite. Even when you smile, the cold calculating look never leaves those eyes. The bone deep sorrow is always present. And the icing on the cake is the almost zealous determination you use to fuel all your life's endeavors."

I studied the boy further watching as he began to fidget under my gaze. "Watching your match as an outsider was fascinating. If you took the match at surface value, we saw a loudmouthed, cocky idiot running around the arena haphazardly, throwing out insults and rattling his opponent's cage. If we look at the underneath though, we have an entire different story. You tested not only your opponent's strength while keeping yourself out of harm's way, you were able to deduce that your opponent's superior eyesight couldn't determine fake from real. Your childish taunts tossed your opponent into emotional turmoil which led to poor judgement on his part. You set the trap, laid the bait, and your opponent took it without thought. You were able to metaphorically walk up to your opponent, grab his hand and guide him directly into your trap. It was an absolute masterpiece hidden beneath the façade of an idiot. Your second match was much the same, but at an even higher level. Sasuke was able to keep his cool but you still were able to unwittingly boast your way into a surrender. Naruto Uzumaki, I look forward to seeing how your future shapes up. It is a bright one, indeed. You are a crafty and skilled opponent. One day, people will fear you as much as they once feared your father. Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki… Chunin of Konohagakure."

I watched as every emotion raced across the boy's face before settling on one. Pure, uninhibited bliss.

"YES! YES! YES! I did it! I did it! Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down Lord Fifth!" He bowed over and over to me, his excitement threatening to overrun the room. He then launched himself at Lord Third and hugged him for all he was worth, tears of happiness falling freely. He pulled himself off my predecessor and wiped the tears away. With another bow he ran back to the line where he was barely able to contain his energy once again. Part of me prays every night that more Uzumaki are out in the world and that we can bring them home. The other part of me dreads that day if it ever comes, if the rest of them are even half as excitable as Naruto.

I cleared my throat and grabbed the last sheet of paper. I studied the final competitor, the biggest enigma of the group. Came in second to my brother by a single point. Considered an absolute prodigy in his clan techniques, mastering the art of complete separation of yin and yang chakra in just a short year. Mastered many of his clan techniques already, including a B-Rank technique. A Yamanaka who looked up to my deceased cousin so much he was attempting to re-create his feared fighting style. A budding master of poisons. Dual element with impeccable control. To top that long resume off, he was in possession of Kumo's feared bloodline, storm release. There were Jonin that didn't even have the diverse skillset that this 13 year old boy had. With so many specializations, logic dictates that he would be a simple jack of all trades. A master of none. At 13, and a Genin less than a year out of the academy, his focus should be on improving just one or two things. Mastering one thing at a time and then moving on, building that skillset over time. This teen before defied all logic. He not only had a full plate, he was absolutely _thriving_. He would be Jonin within 2 years at this rate, probably less. With so many things to focus and improve on, he should be Genin, low skilled Chunin in all arts he was attempting to master. Instead, this 13 year old boy was high tier Chunin in most of his branches, Low Tier Jonin in a few. It was ridiculous, even I wasn't as potentially deadly as this boy was at 13. I was stronger, yes, but his potential dwarfed mine.

"Kenta Yamanaka, step forward please." I called out. The boy did so, even gaze meeting my own. Not nervous, not confident, nothing. He was in control of himself, not letting his emotions control him. He blinked, not missing the flash of red. There it was, so slight it was hard to miss. The slight tightening of his eyes, and the miniscule crease in his brow landed my lead. Apprehension. Well done though, regardless. He will make a fine Shinobi one day.

"I have a question for you, Kenta. What is your goal? What is your dream?" I asked, steepling my fingers and studying the boy.

He hesitated but a moment before his clear, confident voice rang out. "My clan has been shoehorned into support roles for so long that many have stopped reaching for new heights. I want to be the first S-Rank Shinobi from my clan in over a century. To prove to them that the "paper-pusher" clan has just as much potential as any other noble clan." His voice never wavered, his eyes remained burning with determination. He had complete faith in himself. It was a good answer, but not what I wanted.

"Sounds lovely. Then what? Where do you go from S-Rank?" I asked the boy.

That seemed to finally catch him off guard. It seems either no one had asked this question before, or he didn't think that far ahead. "While Kenta searches for his answer, I want you all to take my advice as you will. I want you to go home tonight and write down THE goal. As big as you can make it. The end all be all goal for your happiness. Then, I want you to write the smaller goals you will need to achieve the end goal. To succeed in life, you need something to work for. If you aim too high though, you will lose confidence and give up. To counteract this, you set smaller, attainable goals to continue to drive you towards that final goal." All the Genin nodded enthusiastically at my words. It was a reassuring sight. "Kenta?"

"To protect the village with my life if needed." He declared boldly. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"That's your JOB as a Konoha Shinobi, whether you're a newly graduated Genin, or the Hokage. We all fight for our village until we can no longer fight. Then we dig deep and fight even more. What. Do. You. Want. Kenta Yamanaka?" My eyes bore into the boy. He seemed to ponder my exact question before the lightbulb finally went off.

"ANBU Commander. One day, Naruto WILL be Hokage. I will support him the best way I know how. I will become the strongest ANBU. The elite of the elite. I will ensure I train our village's elite into the ground, making sure the world knows that you do not even look at our ANBU without seeing your life flash before your eyes. I will support the village as its anonymous shadow." He finished, chest out and voice ringing with pure confidence once more. I smiled at the boy. Glad he finally has a clear goal. The potential this boy had actually frightened me. S-Rank were in a league of their own, many tending to grow the ego along with their rank. This boy would no doubt reach that milestone, sooner than later. I had to know where his loyalties truly lied. Serving as ANBU commander, declaring you would continue to make the elite of the village soar to new heights? That spoke of a young man who loved his village and wanted nothing but success.

"Now THAT is a goal. Continue down the path you've chosen and I see no reason you won't succeed. Now, the moment I know you're eager to get to. I just have no idea where to start." I pondered for a moment.

"Lord Third, what would you say about Kenta here if he was given high praise. Would it go to his head? Or would he take it for what it's worth and use it for personal growth?" I turned to my advisor.

"It would go to his head, most definitely." Was his blunt reply. The boy seemed to wilt slightly at hearing the admission. "However, it wouldn't be in the traditional sense. Kenta is the hardest working Genin I know. It would swell his ego, for sure. He would then do something stupid, that's been proven a few times. His most redeeming quality though is his desire to improve himself. If he is called out on his attitude or actions, in the appropriate manner, he will acknowledge and apologize for his mistakes and grow from it that way. He has never gotten defensive if a flaw was pointed out in a constructive manner. Anyone would get defensive if you began throwing accusations at them. Kenta though is wise beyond his years. If you tell him, or even better yet lead him to the answers, he will own up and correct himself. He would grow an ego, yes, but it would be an ego caused by a young man figuring out who he is as a person. It wouldn't grow due to the ideals that he is indeed better than anyone and can do no wrong." Lord Third finished with a warm smile for the boy who looked absolutely relieved at Lord Third's praise and assessment.

"Thank you, Lord Third." I smiled at the elder man and focused back on Kenta. "Then hear what I say for what it is, not how you perceive it. Kenta Yamanaka, at this moment, you have the highest ceiling for potential of anyone in this room. In terms of power, both Naruto and Sasuke will surpass you within a few years. They both have more chakra than you and always will, that is facts. Your control though is a close to perfect for anyone who isn't following the path of a medical ninja. Chakra, control, techniques, none of that though is the reason I say what I say. You are the most dangerous for a completely different reason. Your ability, at your age, to get inside your opponents head and dance them to your tune is almost frightening." I stared at the boy, watching his eyes grow wide in fear. Did the kid think I was angry? Hmm, I have been told I'm not the best at expressing emotions, I will work on that. Later thought.

"Do not misunderstand me, Kenta. I know I not the most… sociable of people. I say what I say out of respect. I do not question your loyalty or love for your village. You put those worries to rest many minutes ago. I'm simply stating facts for not only your benefit and to ensure you receive all the tools and guidance you require to grow, but I do it for all those in the room as well." I cleared my throat and continued.

"During your preliminary match, with a single needle and a simple lie, your opponent was dancing to your tune. Your clan specializes in the human brain and psychology. I have many thoughts on the direction your clan could go down, but I can only offer my advice, I cannot tell a clan how to run themselves. I will tell you all right now that of the 25,000 shinobi within our ranks, I would hesitate to fight only 4 of them. I am confident enough to know that anyone else would stand no chance. Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya. Aside from their standing as 2 of the legendary Sannin, they are both hardened veterans of not one, but two world wars. Lord Jiraiya would crush me, I am stronger than Lady Tsunade, for she has long been out of fighting shape. However, I would still more than likely lose to her. She has more decades of experience than I've even been alive. When two opponents meet in battle that are at a similar level of strength, experience is usually the deciding factor in 9 out 10 matchups."

"The third opponent I would not wish to face is sitting to my left. Lord Third. Even now, after his battle with Orochimaru has left him weakened, he would still dance circles around me. His combination of speed, strength, flexibility in techniques, and his brilliant mind are the most deadly combination in the elemental nations. His titles are well earned, and many opponents still shake in fear thinking of fighting 'The Professor.'"

"Finally, the last person I'd ever want to face on the field of battle. He is at the top of my list for most dangerous opponent in Konoha. A man so unassuming, most forget the danger he poses on the battle field. Inoko Yamanaka, Kenta's father." Defying logic, Kenta's eyes widened so far he looked almost cartoonish. So, the boy didn't know. Most people don't. "Oh yes. Inoko "Silver-Tongue" Yamanaka. A-Rank threat. You're probably all wondering why I would be the most hesitant to fight an A-Rank threat when compared to two Sannin and a Kage level shinobi. I'll tell you why. That man has single handedly killed 3 S-Rank shinobi in single combat. During the Third Shinobi War, he was separated from his team and was ambushed by a group of 10 Iwa Shinobi. All of them Chunin and Jonin. He walked away from that battle without a scratch, raising his hand to only kill one of them himself. The rest? He turned them all against each other with a single clan technique to start the flames of distrust, then using only words and whispers the flames were fanned to an inferno. Men who had served together for years were attempting to kill each other within minutes. When the dust settled, a single Chunin still stood. Inoko cut his throat and moved to regroup with his team."

"Getting inside your opponents mind. Finding the one thing that makes them tick. Lord Inoko is a god among men at the subtle art of psychological warfare. He can find the one thing that you don't even know about yourself that will push you over the edge. Once he gets even the tiniest of cracks in your mental defense, you're as good as dead. Even the most hardened veteran isn't immune. Men and Women who are known as monsters with no feelings, fall before Inoko once he slips through the cracks. I have said it before, I'll say it again. Control and channel your emotions. Do not let them control you. There are many practitioners of the art of mind games, and if you're not prepared, you will be dead before you can comprehend how you even lost."

I swept the room with my gaze once more, taking in all the different reactions. I had to turn away quickly from Kenta. The poor boy looked like he'd faint at any moment. Did no one ever tell him how dangerous and ruthless his father was on the battlefield?

"With ALL of that being said, in the same way that Lazy-Ass over there is on a fast track to surpass his father as the greatest military mind in the village… Kenta is quickly catching up to his father when it comes to psychological warfare. Inoko was 16 almost 17 years old before he reached the proficiency that Kenta is already showing. That is why I saw again, Kenta Yamanaka has the highest ceiling of anyone in this room, and is by far the most dangerous. If you feel that you need training in controlling your emotions on the battlefield, you have young man that could make many Jonin pause."

All eyes swept to the tall blonde boy. The flames had been fanned. I could see the fire burning in the eyes of everyone, including Skikamaru of all people. All their eyes promised the same thing, that they wouldn't stay behind Kenta for long. I made eye contact with the normally confident boy who seemed to want to shrink into himself under the challenging gazes of his comrades. Or not…

"What the hell are you idiots looking at? We all already knew that none of you can match not only my skills, but my handsome good looks. Keep glaring, it won't help you get stronger." The boy smirked cockily in challenge at his friends and now rivals.

Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer. "Shut the hell up, Kenta! I'll kick your ass any day! I kicked Bastards ass. I kicked Fate boy's ass. Your next, you better prepare!"

With that, the room dissolved into chaos. The Genin and newly minted Chunin were bickering back and forth. Challenges for spars and duels being thrown left and right. Boasting and bragging could be heard by all, even the Lazy Nara and normally quiet Aburame were getting sucked into the cacophony of teenage competitiveness. I turned on hearing the snort from my side.

Lord Third leaned in and whispered "Well done. You confirmed the nagging suspicion that everyone had after seeing Kenta take Gaara down. This promising generation will be even stronger now, competing with one another, it will push them over that mountain that separates the good from the great. Nicely done, Lord Fifth."

I smiled at the wise man's praise. My attention turning back to the squabbling teenagers. I sighed fondly once more, but I had already wasted enough of my time, as well as their time. I released just a trickle of bloodlust into the atmosphere, with _just_ a touch of unhinged madness. Oops, that might have been too much? Kids these days were too soft. 8 pairs of wide, fearful eyes met my own. The shaking bodies of 8 teenagers only added to their sense of fear. I cleared my throat and they quickly formed back into their line.

"Enough time has been wasted. I must apologize, it has been… a long time since I've had a chance to talk so openly and freely. Now, your evaluation, Kenta. Your instincts and prowess in battle are years ahead of your age group. Your opening strategy completely rocked Gaara's world, putting him on the defensive from go. You continued your assault, always keeping him on edge. Even while he lashed out like a cornered animal, you always maintained your control. Your control and budding mastery over your elements was in full effect. Someone with your chakra levels should not be able to utilize 6 C-Rank techniques, 2 B-Rank techniques, as well as fly around the room with so many 'Body-Flickers.' My cousin Shisui would be proud and humbled, I must add. You will ensure his legacy lives on. Overall, Kenta, you were the easiest candidate to decide on promotion. Your strategies fit your opponents flawlessly. You can either be cunning and crafty, or go straight brute force. Your pre-planning is second only to Shikamaru's and your on the fly plans are trumped only by Naruto. I say this as a proud leader. Congratulations, Kenta Yamanaka… Chunin of Konohagakure.

****************************Old Man Itachi Speeches and Wisdom**************************

Kenta POV

I walked through my door, kicking my shoes off. After we were dismissed the 8 of us all went out to lunch together. Our friendly bickering from before had continued well through dinner. A betting pool was put in place on who would be the first of us to make it to Jonin. I was going to win, there was no doubt about that. Though the competition was no cakewalk!

I strolled into the kitchen, surprised to find my dad sitting at the table. The dark rings under his eyes and giant mug of coffee clued me in.

"Long night at work, dad?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Too many slipped through the barrier during the invasion. We're completely revamping the barrier and doing some cram training sessions. Kids these days have none of the work ethic that my generation had."

I snorted. "_Back in my day we were expected to run back to back suicide missions, in 10ft of snow. You damn kids have it to easy this day"_ I mocked my dad in a poor impression of his voice. He wasn't pleased. I laughed and grabbed a glass of water. The day's conversation slamming into my skull all at once. I wheeled around and pinned him with a glare. He jumped slightly, startled by the heat my gaze was radiating.

"So, anything you want to confess, father?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ummm. No? What do you mean?" Dad asked, looking at me warily.

"Oh, I don't know? Kill any S-Rank opponents lately? Turn a squad of men against each other and watch them fight, battle royale style? Anything at all, Inoko "Silver Tongue" Yamanaka?" I dropped the sweet tone.

Dad laughed loudly. "_That's_ what's got your panties in a twist? I wasn't hiding anything! You just never asked, goofball." He drank his coffee, still chuckling.

I felt my face flush, but I wasn't going down without a fight. "Listen here, Old Man. I'm your son. I'm your oldest child and I am self-inflicting the pride and honor of this clan onto my broad shoulders. I shouldn't have to ask! You should be regaling me with tales of your glory days! I need bragging material! Do you know how stupid I looked at the Chunin promotion announcement in front of LORD FIFTH! He's telling us all about your accomplishments, and I looked like a fish out of water. You're a terrible parent!" I finished, whining like I was a kid again. Scratch that, I didn't start whining until I was _past_ that age you're supposed to quit whining. I just do everything in reverse, I'm cool like that.

He smiled at me. "Sorry, bud. I just didn't think you'd be interested in hearing stories a decade past."

"Are you kidding me? You've personally killed 3 S-Rank shinobi! Do you know how many people alive today could claim that?!" I all but shouted.

He waved away my outburst. "They _barely_ registered as S-Rank. Two of them were only labeled as such due to that fact that they had stolen forbidden techniques. A Genin that escapes with a technique with that label is considered S-Rank. Their combat abilities were barely B-Rank once you realize they were all one trick ponies. There's very true S-Rank opponents out there, Kenta. The real way to determine the strength of your opponent is how their warning label is worded. THAT will tell you what you need to know." He flipped a bingo book towards me that I caught. It fell open to an old entry of Lord Fourth.

_Minato Namikaze – Konoha's Yellow Flash_

_Warning: Opponent is extremely dangerous. Flee on sight; do not engage without a full platoon of skilled Jonin. Even then, do not take opponent lightly._

I looked up at my dad and pointed down to the entry. He smiled wide. "THAT, is the true testament of power. If you have a flee on sight order? Yeah, you've reached the pinnacle of strength in the shinobi world. Most true S-Rank aren't as dramatic as Minato's. He was in a league of his own. Most say things like "Do not engage in one on one combat. Engage only with a full team of Jonin. Do not approach unless you want to die." Things like that.

I nodded. "Well then, do you have some time to tell me of some of your biggest battles?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I can kill an hour or two for my son. Especially my son who got a promotion today. I'm proud of you, Kenta. You bring pride to our entire family. Mom and Kono will be home soon and we'll plan a small celebration. You game?" I agreed wholeheartedly with my dad. For the next three dad told me of all his biggest battles.

By the time Mom and Kono got home, both giving me bone crushing hugs, Dad had to head to work. My dad was already one of my personal heroes. After hearing of everything he did during the 3rd Shinobi War? My respect and admiration had pierced the clouds. That was one of the greatest days of my life. Had I only known what awaited my family in the future, I would have begged dad to stay a little longer.

**Annndd that's it. I know, another fluffy, angsty, non-exciting, boring chapter. We're near the end of part one though. We need to set the table before we dig into the main course! I was going to keep going with this chapter so the action would pick up right up next chapter, buuutttt then I finished the last sentence and thought "What a great place to stop. Kudos to you, buddy!"**

**I can't lie to all my devoted fans. When I was re-reading this chapter looking for mistakes, there was a few spots I teared up at... MY OWN WRITING! I don't know if that's next level savage, or 150% pathetic as hell? Yes I know my stories have random spelling and wrong words. My fingers move really fast, but my brain moves even faster. I try to find as many as I can at least? Snaps and Claps for effort?**

**So what do you all think of my decision for 5****th**** Hokage? I love it, so it doesn't matter what you say. Tsunade and Shizune take over the hospital FULL-TIME and startup a REAL kickass medical school. **

**Jiraiya was a no-go, for obvious reasons. He has a journey to go on with Naruto! He can't do that stuck behind a desk.**

**Can anyone guess who the 4****th**** candidate was? First person to guess correctly gets to choose the name for the next OC I create! Yayyyyyy?**

**The most anticipated "Retrieval Arch/Chapter" is NEXT chapter. With an Aello twist of course. A few of you have actually made accurate/semi-accurate guesses on what will happen, just not in the exact way you think. I hope to have that out for you all by Thursday? Friday? I have no idea I just have a feeling it's going to be another BEAST of a chapter! Possibly the longest yet!**

**Anyway, see you all next time! Thanks for your support and feedback! Keep it coming, the PMs and reviews I get inspire a lot of my ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14: Curses and Blessings

**PLEASE DON'T START A LYNCH MOB! Ok, I need to **_**start**_** with that. I know I promised you guys retrieval mission this chapter…. Wellllllllll…. I fibbed? Not really. By the time I got through the buildup and the break before we assemble the A-Team, I was at 18k words. I had three choices. End up with a chapter near or possibly over 40k words…. I have so many ideas for these upcoming fights. Two, rush the entire mission and end up with a lackluster ending. Three, split it into two parts. I chose three, I think you all will appreciate that option the best. **

**VOTE FOR AMI'S BAE! WE CLOSE THE POLL WHEN CHAPTER 16 IS RELEASED!**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 14. Also, you all get to meet my newest OC this chapter! :D :D :D**

**DRUNK ITACHI! Letssss goooooooooooooooooooooo**

Itachi POV

I glanced once more at the document before be and signed my name off. Mission request for an escort to Land of Tea. Easy C-Rank. I grabbed the next document, 'Sharingan' eyes memorizing every detail with ease. I heard a low sound, like an angry cat. I glanced around, wondering if little Tora had managed to hide away in my office. I spied no movement except Lord Third who was currently drawing up plans for a training regimen. For his retirement, he has decided to open a class for select students who he would personally train.

I vetoed the proposed bill in front of me, a raise on property tax for the Northern district? They just had one two years ago! I grabbed the next sheet and glanced over it, signing off on the monthly request to import dangerous flora. The Yamanakas would be pleased. I heard the angry cat again, this time louder. I sighed and turned to the clearly upset elderly man at the next desk over.

"Lord Third, is something bothering you? You sound as though you're training to be a Ninja-cat." I asked pleasantly. He scowled fiercely at me.

"I spent a total of 4 decades behind that desk, I still have nightmares about the mountains of paperwork. Then here comes Itachi, some little upstart with his fancy eyes who may not even be human, but instead some artificial humanoid creature that's only purpose in life is to efficiently get through paperwork!" Lord Third's eyes blazed in righteous fury. He seems to not like paperwork.

"Hiruzen, did you not come up with any means of helping you sort through and manage your paperwork?" I asked, just as pleasant. Naruto isn't the only one who could play a prank.

"I'm complaining to my 19 year old successor about it! Do you honestly think I found a shortcut?! We can't all have eyes that memorize everything they see!" Hiruzen was nearly shouting. Oh my, I am so glad my appointment with Tsunade is about to start.

I stared Hiruzen dead in the eyes, all emotion gone from my face. I cut the flow of chakra to my eyes, allowing them to return to their coal black color. With slow, exaggerated motions I stood up to my full height and I made a single hand seal I knew that Lord Third was all too familiar with. His eyes widened in a slow, dramatic fashion.

"**Shadow Clone Technique"** I said in a voice with no inflection. A perfect copy of myself stood next to me. I nodded at my clone who nodded back. With careful, meticulous steps, my clone walked behind the desk. He lowered himself down into the chair I had just vacated, and like a mother embracing their new born child, gently lifted the pen on my desk before signing my name on the document I had left unsigned.

The effect was instant. Lord Third clutched at his chest, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slid to the floor in an unconscious heap. I dispelled my clone and then continued my work. Not even five minutes later, my secretary poked her head in.

"Lady Tsunade is here to see you, Lord Hokage." She cheerfully informed me.

"Thank you Susume. Send her in." I told her politely. She nodded and as she closed the door, noticed Lord Third on the ground. She sighed in exasperation.

"Lord Fifth, how many times must I reprimand you? It is not nice to tease your elders!" Susume scolded lightly. I simply smiled and waved. The roll of her eyes clearly said she was done with my shit today.

Lady Tsunade entered a moment later, took one look at Hiruzen and laughed uproariously. "Ok, Uchiha, what did you do this time?"

I smiled at the woman that history says I should despise. Instead she had quickly become a good friend of mine. Her personality was a breath of fresh air. She could talk your ear off and turn your brain to jelly with her knowledge of the medical branch of shinobi arts, human anatomy, and a few other random subjects. In the same breath she could tell a joke that was a danger if you have just taken a drink of any liquid. Beauty, Brains, and Intelligence. If she were 20 years younger or I 20 years older, I would most likely attempt to court the woman. Instead, she reminded me of my Aunt Hae. Though Aunt Hae was much calmer and less boisterous, she had the same fiery spirit and loose laughter. She was a rock for me until her untimely death. I will never forget her, nor anyone from my clan.

"Did you know that Lord Third, between his two times serving as Hokage, spent 4 decades in office?" I asked in my innocent tone. The woman's grin never left her face as she nodded. "Well, Lord Third started to complain that I was somehow cheating at 'doing the accursed paperwork' in record time. He thinks I should suffer like him. That being buried under piles of paperwork is some… rite of passage." I shivered, just thinking of being so inefficient and disorganized made my stomach churn.

Tsunade laughed once more. "Ok, brat. Tell me what you did! He's foaming at the mouth and I'm almost positive I can see smoke escaping his ears. How did you fry his brain this time?"

"I turned off my eyes, and made a shadow clone after he admitted that in 40 years he never thought of a shortcut to help with his load of work." I stated simply. Tsunade was now rolling around on the ground, clutching her sides howling with laughter. I joined in her laughter, much more subdued though. She eventually managed to stand up and wipe away the tears of laughter.

"Ok, kid. You have to tell me. Everything I thought I knew about you is wrong. From everything I had been told, you were an emotionless killing machine. Even as a kid, no one saw you smile, let alone laugh. This brat in front of me is quiet and reserved, there's no question there. But you have a wicked sense of humor, a penchant for pranking, and seem to be nothing but those small smiles and quiet laughs." Tsunade asked, smiling across the desk at me.

I sighed and met the blondes eyes. "Just a few short months ago, that was likely true. I had nothing to live for except to serve my village as a double agent until the day I died of an incurable disease. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that I had to survive long enough to die by Sasuke's hand. I needed him to be prepared for the plans Akatsuki had started to set in motion. I had it all figured out, and then hurricane Jiraiya rolled in and turned my life on its head."

"So that was it? Just hearing about the truth from Jiraiya somehow blew a sense of humor into you?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No, that was simply the first spark. You, Tsunade, you were the real reason I started to believe again."

"Me? What are you talking about, kid?" Tsunade asked, sipping from the saucer… Where in the hell did she pull a bottle of sake and saucers from?!

"When you first met me, you didn't doubt Jiraiya for a moment. You believed in me and it was as if everything I did wasn't even an issue. That belief gave me hope that maybe one day, after working hard to earn their trust once again, the rest of the village could come to accept me. I would have been happy. Leaving that life of violence and pain to live out the rest of my days in my home village. Maybe extending my life by a few years with consistent treatments at the hospital. My dream had changed to seeing Sasuke flourish and achieve the rank of Jonin. You didn't just stop there though. You had to go and completely shatter my illusion at a peaceful life."

Tsunade smirked at me over her saucer. "As I said, kid. There's no one alive who can even claim to be in the same training ground as me. Face it, I'm amazing." She then grabbed a paperweight and tossed it randomly over her shoulder. A pained moan soon followed. "Get up, you pathetic geezer. I know you've been awake since just a few moments after I walked in. You will get absolutely zero pity from me. 'The Professor?' HA! What an absolute rubbish title. Not even smart enough to use a shadow clone as a slave. How do you think I've gotten so much done at the hospital already? _**I **_should be 'The Professor.'" She laughed loudly at her own joke, somehow managing to not spill a single drop of her liquid life.

I sent an apologetic smile to Lord Third. "Sorry, Hiruzen. You set yourself up for that one. Well, all of it. Pity is indeed the last thing you will get from me."

In a way only the elders are capable of, he 'harrumphed' and began to pout like a little kid. Muttering curses under his breath and shooting us both hate filled glares. Tsunade smirked and motioned for me to continue.

"I thought that I would die with a few years at the hands of my brother. Hated by the village and my only living relative. I'd be buried in an unmarked grave, and my name would be cemented as kinslayer and traitor. I was content. I had accepted that fate. Then you tell me you can cure me and Jiraiya was giving me my life back. The tiny ember Jiraiya had started was now a warm flame resting deep in my chest. However, the thing that finally shattered my walls and the cloud of gloom that seemed to follow me my entire life, happened right here in this room. When I held my baby brother in my arms and he hugged me back just as tight. That flame became a roaring bonfire. Things have only improved since then."

"My earliest memories are of my dad's harsh tone and even harsher punishment for anything less than perfect. Day in and out all I heard about was Shisui. How strong he was, how perfect he was. He was destined to be the next clan head, NO, the Hokage. 5 year old me hated him. I was constantly compared to Shisui. He was a once a generation genius. I was the clan head's son. I had to be perfect." In a move that surprised even myself, I snatched the saucer from Tsunade's grubby fingers and downed the burning liquid. The liquid scorched my throat and left a burn sensation. A burn that had been forming in the pit of my stomach matching it degree for degree. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and raised the bottle in a silent question. I held out the saucer and her grin turned savage.

"Fuck yes! I'm going to get to see Lord Brat hammered! This will be a first!" Tsunade crowed in triumph. I couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"Anyway" I began coughing slightly, "My entire life was grueling training, academic lessons, political training. Everything Shisui did, I had to do better, or face my father's _displeasure_. Shisui unlocked his sharingan at age 6. Father took me to a battlefield to see the horrors of war with my own eyes. I unlocked my sharingan at 5. Shisui graduated at age 7? I was better, I did it at age six. Chunin at 9? Chunin at 8. My entire life was always father pushing me to be better than Shisui. If he was a once a generation talent, what did that make me? The Clan Heads son who did everything even sooner? I was labeled a once in a century talent.

"Again and again father set expectations to impossible levels, and again and again I met them. Never once did he praise me for my accomplishments, only pointed out my failures. Let me ask you, is it normal for a 5 year old to have a nervous breakdown? Rhetorical question. No, it isn't. That's how Shisui found me. When I first met the boy, he was nothing what I expected. He wasn't a proper Uchiha. He was loud, outgoing, and lively. He was carefree, his accomplishments meant _nothing_ to him. While my father continued to ignore my accomplishments and punish my failures, Shisui was always there. When I broke his record for graduation, Shisui threw me a party. When I made Chunin at the age of 8, Father reminded me that Kakashi had done it at age 6. Shisui? He took me to a buffet and let me eat myself sick."

I smiled sadly, missing my cousin now more than even in my life. "From the age of 3, until I met Shisui, I hated his guts. If he wasn't alive, I could have had a normal childhood. I could have went to the park instead of train until my hands bled. I could have had friends over instead of working on my chakra control until I passed out from exhaustion. He was the bane of my existence, and then I met him. From the first meeting, he became the most important person in my life." I suddenly laughed, causing my audience members to look at me questioningly. "He was so mad when I told him that he was now number two when Sasuke was born. He ranted and raved the entire way to my house to see the "best friend stealing demon." The moment he laid eyes on my baby brother, he just as quickly dropped me down to number two as well."

Hiruzen and Tsunade laughed lightly at that. It was one of my fondest memories. "So you see, from my earliest memories until the day Jiraiya ordered me home, my life had been completely and utterly miserable. The only saving grace I had was my bond with Shisui, and the love I had for my baby brother. If I didn't have those two things, I would have more than likely killed myself. It is the honest truth. The thought crossed my mind every day from the moment I left the village, until I was traveling with Naruto and Jiraiya."

The two older shinobi exchanged glances but didn't say anything. "So you see, you asked what happened. What changed me? I now sit in a seat that was occupied by four of the most powerful men to ever walk this planet. I sit in a position that is quite possibly the most powerful position in the world. I should be faltering and suffocating on the pressure of living up to those names and being responsible for over 100,000 people. I should be all those things. But I'm not. I've never felt freer in my entire life. The pressure to be perfect isn't there anymore. The perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect heir. None of that weighs on my mind. I can simply be me. The people of this village do not expect me to be perfect. They just expect me to do what's best. I can handle that. I will handle it, and I will succeed. You charged me with this duty, Hiruzen. I won't let you down." I finished, downing another saucer of the clear liquid. The burn not as bad as it was previously. I hiccupped.

"Well said, brat! Better you than me! The hat looks good on you, you wear it well. Grandfather and Granduncle would be proud. Well, Grandfather would. Uncle Tobes would probably shit a brick seeing an evil Uchiha in the Hokage's seat!" Tsunade let out a bark of laughter. "Now enough of this touchy, feely, emotional crap! I have a damn meeting. I have gods damn proposals I need you to approve or deny, and I have 3 more gods damn bottles of this shitty sake to drink and doctors and nurses to torment!"

A stange giggling sound erupted from my chest, causing me to flush. How embarrassing. No more of that evil liquid for me. Well, maybe one more. "Ok, Hag. What do you have for me?" I smirked in triumph. The vein in Tsunade's head throbbed dangerously.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" She ground out.

"Well since you don't show me and my title the proper respect, then I will start giving as good as you give. Bring it, Lady." I made a motioning gesture, Uchiha smirk on full blast.

Tsunade ground her teeth audible. She then burst out laughing and sat down, downing another shot. She waved her finger at me. "You. I knew I liked you. You've got balls, kid. Now let's start!"

She pulled out a folder from the folds of her robe, as well as another bottle of sake. She poured a glass for each of us, not even bothering with Hiruzen. During his last checkup it was discovered he was beginning to develop liver sclerosis. He was banned from alcohol until Tsunade could reverse the effects. The herb she needed though to finish this medicine had yet to arrive. She pulled out a few sheets of paper. I activated my eyes… on the third try, and scanned the documents. My mind momentarily cleared from the alcohol induced haze, my excitement growing. Tsunade smirked knowingly.

"Good, isn't it?" She said haughtily. I nodded overenthusiastically like I was a child again.

"What is that, Tsunade?" Lord Third asked from his desk. I handed the document to Hiruzen while Tsunade gave a brief verbal overview.

"A complete revamp of the current curriculum. The academy is a 6 year program. With this new policy the first four years would encompass everything the current curriculum goes over, while adding a few new things. DON'T INTERUPT ME GEEZER! At the end of year four, the students would take a test similar to the current graduation exam. We would then score their tests and then they would be placed according to their aptitude and preference. Those who test high academically and have promising control would enroll in the genin level medical arts school. Those who seek to pursue hand to hand would go train their craft. So on and so forth. Upon graduation, you now have Genin that are specialized and better trained and equipped. Every team would have a medic in training, injuries and death projections of the next 5, 10 and 20 years are on page 17." She made a continue reading gesture.

She poured another drink, shaking her hand and head, forestalling Hiruzen once more. "Listen here, 'PROFESSOR' read the damn proposal front to back before you ask your frivolous questions that I've most likely answered in that 27 page document! I'll answer the first question though that you tried to interrupt me with. When was the last time you ACTUALLY looked at the current curriculum? It's literal dog shit. It's mostly useless facts, theory, basic shit, and lame ass techniques that barely get used outside of 'Replacement." They don't teach wall walking, they don't teach basic surivial techniques like the fucking simple E-Rank fire technique we use to light campfires! It's gutted! I'm going to properly gut it and revamp it. The syllabus for each quarter the students attend from year 1 to year 4 is all there. I only have the programs designed for medical arts and illusions. I need to work with those more qualified on things like swordplay, sealing, things like that."

"I love it, Tsunade. Get me a final, final draft ASAP. I will bring this rough draft to the new council meeting along with the rest of my orders. I will then assign members of the shinobi council to put together a team to put together all the logistics. Space, Money, Equipment. We will plan to have this program up and running in a year."

Tsunade sent me a sharp salute, not even a hint of sarcasm. "Yes Lord Brat-Kage! I'll have the final draft done by the end of the month."

There it was. I opened my mouth but Hiruzen interrupted me. "Itachi, what do you mean? You can't just go to the council and make demands and give orders. There's a process, it must be voted on it-"It was my turn to cut off my predecessor.

"Hiruzen. There is no other man on this planet that I respect more than you. Believe me when everything I'm about to say comes from a place of caring." I took a deep breath, and maybe another shot. That was only 4. Or was it 5? 6? Bah, I was fine. "Your first tenure as Hokage saw Konoha absolutely flourish. Even in the midst of fighting TWO shinobi wars, Konoha still grew leaps and bounds. You led us to victory, not once, but twice. The economy boomed. You were revered above all others who came before you. You ended your time as Hokage on the highest note. Minato was and most likely will be the absolute perfect candidate as Hokage. We were set for our true golden years. Minato had such progressive and wonderful ideas. And then shit hit the fan. He died, and you were forced to take up the mantle once more. You _shouldn't _have been more than a fill in." I glared at Tsunade at this point, she flipped me the bird. "But you stepped up when your village needed you most. Your second time serving as Hokage was, forgive my language, complete and utter shit."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in outrage and Tsunade's eyes were darting back and forth between us. "Admit it, Hiruzen. You were manipulated not only with my cousins stolen eye, but in the good old-fashioned ways. You were tired and worn down, you only wanted what was best for Konoha. You became a yes man and people pleaser, and it costs you dearly. Did you know that Konoha's economy is the largest of any of the great nation's, bar none? Did you also know that a proposal went into effect 10 years ago that YOU signed that stated that only 10%, TEN of our total gross income would be used for military purposes? We're a gods damn hidden village, Hiruzen! We aren't a tourist town! We aren't a family friendly neighborhood civilian town! We begin training kids at the age of SIX on how to take down and kill a grown man! We send kids not even in their teenage years to war. This. Is. A. Military. Village. We educate and train our own standing army. The first words out of my mouth at my inauguration were every decision I make will be for the benefit of the village. I intend to keep that promise. I am the Hokage. MY word is law. I intend to bring peace and happiness to all who live in these walls and I WILL not allow the greed of a few corrupt politicians to undermine my authority any longer. Do I make myself clear?" I finished boldly. At some point I had risen to my feet and my 'Sharingan' had activated without my knowledge. I quickly cut the connection.

Tsunade stood as well and began to slow clap. "That. THAT is what I like to hear. Well said, brat. I think I will come to the next council meeting. I can't wait to watch those smug, fat bastards shit themselves. Oh! You HAVE to flash those eyes at them. Cheers!" She shoved the saucer against my lips and forced me to drink. I spluttered at the unexpected move. I cleared my throat and made eye contact with Hiruzen. I meant every word I said, but god damn the alcohol is loosening my lips. I just went DAD MODE on a 70 year old legend! '_Do I make myself clear?'_ I'm so dead!

I barely caught myself as my knees nearly gave out. Hiruzen was smiling brightly at me from ear to ear. "I definitely made the right decision. I cannot wait for tomorrow's meeting. As Tsunade so eloquently put it, I look forward to watching those "smug, fat bastards shit themselves." You make me prouder every single day you hold your title. Continue to impress me, Lord Fifth.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. "Ok, next item Tsunade." She threw a scroll at me which I caught deftly. I opened it. It was a list of names. "What is this?"

"Eh. All the people that have personally requested that they become my apprentice. It's no biggie, I'm kind of a big deal." She smugly replied, sipping her alcohol and checking her nails.

"I see. What does this have to do with me?" I asked in confusion.

"You're going to pick three names. You know what I look for, what my expectations are. If they do not meet my rigid standards, then I will punt not only them, but your scrawny ass across the village. I have no time to waste! I need personally trained minions to keep my plans on time!" She yelled, finger in my face. I blew a finger sized fireball directly at the offending appendage, causing her to jump back with a yelp. She blew a raspberry my way and downed another shot. I noticed the now full cup that had mysteriously appeared in front of me. What the hell?

"Fine." I quickly scanned the documents and found three perfect candidates. "There. Threaten me again and I'll punt YOU across the village, got it, Jugs?" I instantly flushed in embarrassment. "Ok, not more alcohol for me. I have no idea where that came from!"

Hiruzen and Tsunade though seemed highly amused by my comment. I breathed a sigh of relief. I still didn't know exactly what caused Tsunade's legendary temper to flair up unexpectedly.

She calmed down and found the names I had selected. "You're sure about these three? I'm being serious, if I plan on opening a proper medical school, I will need personally trained instructors and apprentices. The standards have fallen way too fucking far. We have a lot of work to do."

I nodded and pointed at the first name. "He'll be your biggest challenge, if you hadn't already guessed it. However, he put is name down so something has got him motivated. This one, well I know you've been dying to get one of them in your program. Finally, this man, will most likely be your hardest working student and most pleasant to work with. He is polite, hardworking, and has wanted to be a medic ninja for years."

She looked down at the paper once more. "Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Haku Yuki. I'll take your word for it. Now, I need to also get your authorization. Shizune will be taking full control of the hospital, but she also wants to take on her own apprentice. She is ready, she's the only one who even comes close to my skill. I personally trained her. This is who she personally requested. She's talked to the girl and she seems absolutely over the moon about the idea."

I took the proffered biography and smiled. Mint green hair and Orange eyes stared up at me. I did have a rather large concern. "Her control? And isn't tailed beast chakra poisonous and corrosive to humans?"

Tsunade waved away my concerns. "Her control doesn't matter as it stands right now. Shizune is a bigger slave driver than I am. She will have the girls control to the required level or kill the girl trying. As for the beasts chakra, _Fú and her partner are in perfect sync. The girl is still too young and requires more training, her body simply can't handle the amount of power and chakra just yet, but in the future, she will most likely be what is referred to as a perfect Jinchuriki, just like B of Kumo." Tsunade's smug expression only grew at seeing my look of disbelief. "What that means for now though is that Fú can completely filter her own chakra from the 7-tails. She will be a great student."_

_I opened my mouth to ask more questions but at that moment my door banged open. In stumbled a haggard looking Sasuke. Susume was behind him apologizing profusely. I pinned my foolish little brother with my most serious glare._

_"Sasuke Uchiha. I may be your brother, but I am the Hokage. I cannot have you thinking you can just barge in here, without permission." I hissed through gritted teeth. "This had better be an emergency."_

_"Sorry, Brother- I mean Lord Hokage. But it is! Sakura has been attacked! I rushed her to the hospital and then came right here. It's bad, Itachi, it-"He cut off trying to fight back the tears. Hokage mode flew out the door faster than Sasuke barged in. _

_"Come. Let's go. Tsunade will be right there with us, she won't let anything happen to the girl." I motioned for Tsunade to follow us, Hiruzen spoke up._

_"I will wait here for your next appointment. If it is something I can help with, I will. If not I will have him reschedule. Off with you all, Sakura needs you." Lord Third said, shooing us out the door._

_I grabbed hold of Sasuke and in my best imitation of Jiraiya jumped out the window and 'Body-Flickered' away._

_******************************Dun-Dunnnn-Dunnnnn*********************************_

Sasuke POV

I continued to pace the lobby. Tsunade and Shizune had been in there for hours now! My pacing was clearly wearing on everyone's nerves, but I didn't care. They didn't SEE her when I found her. Her face was barely recognizable. Every inch of skin was discolored. Gashes and cuts littered her pale skin. She looked seconds away from death's door.

I jumped when the sudden bell sounded. I whipped around just as the 'in-surgery' light shut off. Tsunade and Shizune stepped out of the room, both looking none the worse for wear. I rushed to their sides but was cutoff by the intimidating blonde Sannin. Now that I think about it, she reminds me a LOT of Sakura. Personality wise at least. Loud, Obnoxious but kind and caring. Also having superhuman strength that could end a man's life if he pissed them off enough.

"Your girlfriend is going to be fine, emo brat. She's resting now. The nurses are coming to move her to a room. You can follow them when they arrive. If they ask or try to force you to leave, throw your fucking name around. It works for the obnoxious Yamanka kid, and he's only cousins of the clan head. If that doesn't work, throw my name around! I don't give a shit. Now, my buzz is gone and a nurse looked at me funny on the way up here. Booze and terrorizing call my name. Later, brats!" She waved over her shoulder. I was not impressed. Just because she used that advanced 'Transformation' technique to look like she was still in her early 20s, doesn't mean she needs to act like it! I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by my brother's smiling face.

"Come. I'll escort you to Sakura's room. I'm sure they won't say no to little old me." Itachi giggled, GIGGLED. I recoiled in disgust.

"What in the sage's left testicle was that, Itachi? Since when do you giggle?" I eyed him like a roach on the ground. This was very un-Uchihalike.

"Shhhhh. You can't tell anyone. It's our little secret." He leaned down, his 'whispering' louder than his speaking voice. "That pig-tailed blonde demon got me drunk! She's planning something Sasuke! I think she wants my body!"

"Itachi, we've been in this waiting room for almost four hours. HOW are you drunk?" I asked incredulously.

He put his finger to his lips, as if I were the one whisper-shouting and from within his black haori, pulled out an empty sake bottle. "I found this empty bottle next to me! She's trying to frame me!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Mother always said that area was a pressure point to ward off tension headaches. Either mother was a liar, or I had skipped right over a tension headache into migraine territory.

"I cannot deal with this right now. You need to go home and get some sleep." I said, acting like I was the older sibling. "ANBU!" I called out firmly and smirked as one of the elites landed in front of me.

"Here, Lord Sasuke. I am ANBU agent Ferret, member of team Mu who are charged with Lord Fifth's safety, and by extension his family, while in the village borders. How may I serve you?" The professional explanation was delivered prompt and concise. I like these ANBU…

"Good to meet you, Ferret. I need you to take this… _thing_ home." I said in distaste. Not at all impressed with Itachi's behavior. Mother was attempting to defy the Gods and force her way back to the world of the living, I was sure. Don't get me wrong, I want my brother to be happy and enjoy life. _But there is a time and a place!_ "Put him to bed, make sure he drinks some water. I'm not dealing with a hungover brother in the morning. Are you the captain of this team?"

"No, Lord Sasuke. That would be Cpt Komodo."

"Got it. Well, once you accomplish this task and he's snoring and drooling in his bed, report to Komodo as usual."

Ferret saluted me sharply and gently helped my brother to his feet, escorting him out of the hospital.

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" Itachi's voice cried out as he was guided through the door to the stairwell. I sighed. This would get out, and do you know who would hear of it more? Me. I'll be demanding additional training for this mess.

I turned back to the surgery room just as the double doors opened once more. Two middle-aged nurses were wheeling out Sakura in her bed. I rushed over.

"I will be following you and staying with Sakura. I trust this won't be an issue?" I asked in the haughtiest voice I could manage. That Yamanaka had nothing on me.

"Are you family?" The closest nurse asked politely?

"Well no, I'm he-"

"Then I am afraid you cannot escort us, young man. Only family outside of normal visiting hours." She said primly.

I gnashed my teeth. "You know _exactly_ who I am, woman. I am coming with you. Or do I need to go fetch Tsunade? She mentioned something about sake and terrorizing nurses." I hissed, the vindictive green beast purred it's appreciation in my chest.

"N-no, Lord Uchiha. That won't be necessary. B-but I am afraid, and even Lady Tsunade will agree, that you will need to wait until we exit the room. Mi-miss Haruno needs to be cleaned and put into the proper attire." She squeaked out in fear.

I smiled internally. Not as smooth as Kenta, but a much more satisfying result. "That is agreeable. I will be back in one hour. I will go and get some personal items from Sakura's house and make sure her parents were informed. Which room is she being transferred to?" I asked, polite clan heir back in place. The woman relaxed a bit, thinking she was in the clear. That wouldn't do. This wasn't just any patient, this was MY Sakura.

'_Where the hell did THAT thought come from? She's not my… She's my teammate. That's what I meant.' _I nodded to myself, that's exactly what I meant. I pinned the woman with a glare once more.

"R-room 201, Lord Uchiha! Your name will be on the l-list when you return!" Her pitch rising slightly in her fear. Much better.

I nodded sharply. "I will be back." I turned on my heel and marched out of the waiting room, turning as I arrived at the door Itachi had been escorted out minutes ago. "Miss Haruno is a close family-friend of the Uchiha Clan. I expect she will be treated as such?" My eyebrow arched in challenge.

"T-the very best!" She cried out, eyes trying to blink away the tears quickly forming.

"See to it that you keep to that promise. I can promise you, if anything happens to her under your care, Tsunade will be the least of your worries." I accentuated my threat with a flash of crimson. With that, I swiftly left the hospital

********************************** Sasu In Lurrrvveee*********************************

Something tickled my nose and I swiftly bat it away, the pull of slumber still clinging tightly to my muddled brain. I dug my head deeper into my pillow. The barely coherent thought floated through my mind.

'_Mm. Much firmer than I remember my pillow being, but it's much more comfortable'_

I smiled to myself and was about to let my brain drift off once more to dream land when the unmistakable sound of a _giggle_ snapped me to consciousness immediately. My mind quickly taking in my surroundings, processing the information at record speeds.

'_White walls, smell of disinfectant. Hospital. Sakura in surgery. Scared some Nurses. Talked to Sakura's parents and got some clothes and hygiene products. Returned to hospital, glared at nurse for good measure. Pulled chair to bed, fell asleep…'_

My eyes slowly lowered to the position by head was previously resting. Not a comfortable pillow, Sakura's lap. My stomached dropped as in the same instant the heat that rushed to my face was so intense I momentarily thought I was unconsciously activating a fire technique. Another, louder giggle snapped me back to reality. I stared straight ahead. I couldn't look at her!

"Sasukkkeeee?" Sakura sing-songed. "Did you know you drool and snore ever so quietly when you sleep? It's kinda cute." That infuriatingly attractive giggle sounded once more.

"I do no such thing. I am an Uchiha, not some barbarian. You must still be suffering from a mild concussion. I heard even Tsunade is wary when dealing with brain injuries. That must be it." I said through gritted teeth, wishing I would just die on the spot.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice cracked like a whip, forcing me to look at her. I may just die now. "You are acting like a blushing virgin over there! Sit!" I sat. "We are teammates, we've seen each other near naked plenty of times on missions. You fell asleep on my leg. That's it! It wasn't some lewd or perverted act! You fell asleep watching over me and making sure I was OK! I am flattered and humbled. But if you do not stop acting like a complete idiot, I will bodily throw you out that window. Do I make myself clear?" Her hard gaze bore into mine. I nodded once more, forcing myself to relax. She smiled in satisfaction and softened her gaze.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You must have been exhausted. It's 9am! The nurses have already been to check on me twice. They also told me you were the one who found me and then brought Lady Tsunade here?" She was smiling softly, eyes downcast staring at the folded hands in her nap.

"I did. You scared me Sakura. You were lucky I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a run. Who knows if or when you would have been found? What happened?" My voice was laced with concern but also slightly chastising.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger. "Those fuckers jumped me! I… Wait, I need to tell Lord Fifth. I will tell you, I just don't want to repeat myself more than I have to. Can we get a message to him?"

I nodded. "Totally understandable. I will go get him personally… Unless… ANBU!" I barked out, instantly a different ANBU from last night was in front of me. I rolled my eyes. "Who are you?"

"Cpt Komodo, Lord Sasuke." He replied in a deep bass.

"Do not lie to me, Captain. Is this Standard Procedure for your duties? Or is this my dearest Older Brother being an overprotective idiot?" I asked in a bored tone.

"It is… Both. Lord Sasuke." He replied hesitantly. I flashed my eyes just in time to catch the tiniest of twitches in his hand.

"Lies. Next question, Captain. You are sworn to protect the Hokage _and_ his family, correct?" Tone never changing. He nodded hesitantly again. "Then what would your team's job be if Lord Fifth was attacked and murdered by his younger brother for being a complete buffoon?"

"I… would tell my men to not get involved." He said in a defeated tone.

"You have redeemed yourself. Let my _dearest_ brother know that Sakura is awake and needs to debrief him on the attack last night." I ordered. He rose gracefully and swiftly to his feet, gave a crisp salute and was gone in an instant. I rubbed my ear, an annoying ringing had started.

"Oooooh. So _this_ is what a Chunin giving orders is like? I definitely have to pass next time. When I do, Lord Sasuke, could I bother you for some… _private_ lessons?" Sakura's sultry voice purred directly behind me. I froze on the spot. Turning ever so slowly to face this enigmatic beast. Seeing her, my brain shut down.

She was sitting propped up in her bed, same exact spot as before. The covers not an inch moved. She had a book in her hand and was thumbing to the next page. She felt my gaze on her and she turned and gave me a small smile. "That was very good, Sasuke. You're a natural leader." She smiled brightly before turning back to her book.

"I… But you…? And my ear? What was that?!" I shouted, completely confused. She was RIGHT on top of me! I felt her breathe!

She stared at me in shock and confusion. "What are you on about, Uchiha? I told you to get ahold of yourself. You're talking crazy now. Form a coherent sentence!" She snapped in annoyance.

I simply shook my head. Had to have been my imagination. The mental strain of the last day, coupled with not the most quality sleep. Yup. That was exactly it. All in my head. Just like this annoying ringing!

"That advice I gave you all those months ago? That was all the time I needed to make my move. Look at her, she sees you as nothing more than a friend now. Sakura will never be _yours_, Uchiha… Sakura is _mine._" Hatred I hadn't felt in nearly a year came rushing back, embracing me like an old friend. Without hesitation, I reached into my weapon pouch, spinning swiftly on the spot and lashing out like a cobra right where I knew the neck of that blonde haired, teal eyed bastard would be!

I caught myself as my momentum carried me straight through empty air. I swiftly righted myself, my 'Sharingan' eyes darting around, figuring out where that back-stabbing Yamanaka was.

"Sasuke! Seriously what the hell!" Sakura had closed her book and thrown back the cover. "What is wrong with you, you're acting like a complete lunatic!"

I stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "How did you not see him? He was whispering right in my ear!"

"There was no one Sasuke! Just you!"

"No… no you're wrong. You were reading your book and that slimy fucking bastard is one of the fastest in the village now." I said, rage still fueling me.

"No, I wasn't Sasuke. I was watching you the whole time. You were standing there, and went wide eyed. I went to get up to check on you and then your face went red in rage and you lashed out at the empty air. I swear Sasuke. Are you feeling OK?" Her voice was dripping with concern. She was watching? It didn't make sense! I KNOW he was there!

"SAKURA! You're awake and better! Yes!" Naruto's voice temporarily making me forget the incident and my anger. I watched him barrel forward, knowing how enthusiastic his greetings could be. My hand twitched but Ami knew him better than I. She clotheslined the blonde as she grasped his collar and pulled back hard. He went bug eyes as his momentum was suddenly going the opposite direction.

"Naruto Uzumaki! We are in a hospital. You use your inside voice this instant! Sakura is still recovering. Lady Tsunade healed her, but she still needs rest. Normal people hugs, only!" Ami snapped at her idiotic teammate. Even I smirked a little. I pushed the mystery incident to the back of my mind, Sakura was all that mattered right now.

"I'm sorry, Ami! Please I'm just so happy to see Sakura is ok!" Naruto whined.

"So am I. But do I look like some uncouth lout, disturbing the rest of the injured and sick? This is the second time in less than 24 hours. Do we need to have another manners _lessssson." _ Ami hissed a bit, sending a shiver down my spine as a flashback played rapidly in my head.

Naruto's face went white as a sheet and he shook his head rapidly. "No, Ami! No manners lesson! I'll remember from now on, I swear, ya know!" He pleaded in a MUCH more subdued tone.

A rustle from her sleeve and a soft faint hiss preceeded her pouting face. "Pity. Riromaku had a lot of fun at our last one." Her eyes shone with a crazed look. "Now, if you are gentle, go give Sakura a hug."

Naruto fled like the Shinigami himself. He stopped once he got to the bed, and knelt down before giving Sakura a gentle, no less loving hug. I scooted over to Ami and leaned down, whispering quietly, tuning out the gabbing duo.

"What exactly is involved in manner's lessons? I've never seen Idiot look more afraid in his life."

She flashed me a wicked grin. "Whenever Naruto acts improper, _especially_ if it embarrasses me, he volunteers to be my test dummy for my new poisons and venoms Oh! Did you know that one of the traits he received from Kyubi is accelerated healing?! That includes being immune to all but the absolute deadliest toxins out there!" She squealed excitedly. The same squeal she used to have when she talked about a new outfit or makeup, was now used when talking about poisoning her own teammate? Who the hell was this girl? I took an extremely unnoticeable large step back.

Her maniac grin only widened. "Last manners lesson, I tested my latest toxin on him. From everything I researched in how my snake's venom would react with the poisonous plants, it should have killed him within 5 minutes. Naruto is just shy of 13 and slightly below average height for his age. A full grown male between the heights of 5'6"-6'0" and within ranges of 130-200lbs could last anywhere from 10-30 minutes. However do you know what it did instead? Do you?" The crazy glint in her eye was becoming more ominous by the minute. I shook my head, completely and confidently hesitant. "He puked up a gallon of blood, passed out for 24 hours, and then woke up as healthy as he was before! Isn't that amazing!?" She was vibrating with an absolute EUPHORIC energy.

"Holy hell, Ami! He could have died! I know he's annoying but don't yo" Ami burst out laughing.

"I'm joking Sasuke. I mean I do have that toxin, I tested it on some bandits last mission. I have my notes, which are very detailed might I add… Poison making and toxicology is a very fine art. The measurements must be exact! Anyway, I have never used a toxin that could potentially harm Naruto. He tests all my non-lethals when he acts like an uncultured swine. Of course, that's not to say that they're not totally harmless…" She let the threat hand in the air, causing me to shiver. Naruto stepped back from Sakura and Ami quickly took his place. Naruto joined me a moment later.

"Did you find out anything about the assholes who did this to her?" The blonde growled.

"Naruto, do you still have feelings for Sakura?" I blurted out, still completely unable to shake the rage and jealousy that clawed in my chest.

"What? Where did that come from? No, I don't for your information! Sakura and I are too similar. I'd end up 6ft under if we dated. Why are you asking?" He asked suspiciously.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief, the monsters in my chest, also pleased, when back to slowly simmering below the surface. One thing that you could always count on with Naruto, he physically couldn't lie. It just wasn't part of who he was. The only time his conscious would allow him to lie was on a mission. He wasn't completely hopeless as a shinobi, but he was close.

"No reason. Just a thought that popped into my head watching you two talk." I lied smoothly.

He bought it and smiled. "Oh. I mean, Sakura is still one of the prettiest girls in the village, but yeah… She's like a sister to me. I was just so happy to see she was OK. Kenta and Ami showed up at my door and told me what happened. We rushed over here immediately. So, to my original question, bastard. Find out anything?"

"Where is Kenta?" Trying to keep my tone neutral. The monsters began to growl menacingly at the mention of his name.

"Kenta? Ummmmm. Oh! He said he had to tell Ino, she and Sakura are close, ya know? Then he said he'd grab some flowers to cheer her up!" Naruto's grinning face made the monsters lash out. I barely restrained myself from smacking that smile off his face. Did Naruto know the truth? The blonde he considered a best friend and brother being nothing more than a two faced snake? I doubt it. Kenta was loyal to Naruto, to me though? Not so much. He'd always been jealous of me. It would be just in his wheelhouse to befriend me, only to stab me in the back.

My internal raving was cut off abruptly as a voice called out. A voice I knew all too well. A voice that made the monsters in my chest bellow their hatred for the owner.

"Helllloooo? Is this Sakura's room? I can't see anything! Ino, make yourself useful for once in your life." The voice of Kenta Yamanaka growled out. Ino said something in reply, but I couldn't make it out.

My heartbeat was loud in my ear. So loud it drowned out everything around me. I took a deep breath. Calm down. I took another, the beasts grew more frenzied. I took another, deeper breath. Naruto had taken the plants and Kenta's cheery smile gazed around the room. BREATHE SASUKE! His gaze met mine and he smiled smugly. The beasts broke free.

I was barely, _barely _able to retain even a shred of logical thought. I closed the distance between myself and the blonde in 3 large strides. I grabbed him by the arm, tight, and began to drag him out of the room.

"We'll be right back. _Kenta_ and I need to have a few quick words." I growled out, the world coming into sharper focus. My eyes were reacting to my emotions, there wasn't a single twitch that I would miss. We made it to the hallway and I slammed the boy into the wall and forced eye contact with him.

"**Sharingan Illusion: Forceful Extraction" **I growled out. My eyes spun their hypnotic dance, Kenta's eyes losing focus and glazing over. My technique taking hold. I smirked. Even the 'genius' Yamanka was powerless against the all-powerful might of the- I flew back and crashed against the wall. Kenta's open palm drawing back towards his body.

"Pathetic. You think your shitty eye illusions would fool me? I'm a fucking Yamanaka and the most powerful sensor in our generation. You can keep trying if you like. Or you could just ask me whatever shitty question to my face instead of trying to get information in an underhanded way, you cocky bastard." He growled out, eyes burning with barely restrained anger.

I straightened to my full height, which was unfortunately still a few inches shorter than the tall blonde. "I would ask if I thought I could trust you! You showed your true colors though not even an hour ago! I see you for the two-faced snake you are." I spat venomously. His eyes narrowed in warning.

"You can say many things about me and I could easily brush them off. But you're doubting my honesty and integrity. The two things I pride myself the most on. You have one minute to explain why you're reverting back to a rage driven rabid dog, or I will personally gift wrap you and drag you to T&I so you can be questioned your reasoning for attacking a fellow shinobi with the intent to cause harm. Hokage's brother or not, no one is above the law." His tone flat. He was serious. I'd be lying to myself if I said I could take him on easily. He's a craft opponent with half a dozen ways to end a fight in seconds. I reached deep into myself and forcefully crushed the beasts still calling for blood. Lying bastard or not, he was 100% right. I could be sitting in jail within the hour.

"Is it true?" I asked, sharingan slowly spinning, ready to catch the smallest tell when he lied to me.

"Is what true, Uchiha?" He snarled.

"That you purposefully deceived me so you could steal Sakura from me?" I asked neutrally. I opened my eyes wide, I would catch him and then destroy him.

He looked at me as if I had just declared myself Lord of the Elemental Nations. "No. Ew. I mean Sakura isn't gross, but EW. She's a good friend, nothing more. I already told you I'm your best man in 10 years. I meant that Sasuke. Besides, my heart belongs to Fú." He said truthfully. TRUTHFULLY?! I must have missed it, I wouldn't this time.

"So you're telling me you have zero feelings for Sakura? You've never thought about her in anyway other than as a friend?" My voice rising slightly in mild hysteria. I couldn't be wrong. I am NOT going crazy!

He adopted a thoughtful expression. Seconds later he burped and gagged, barely restraining himself from full-on puking. "I just tried thinking of her that way, it's a definite no." He said in a strained voice, taking deep breaths through his nose to keep himself from puking.

All the fight went out of me and I went numb. He wasn't lying. Not a single time. I blinked when I saw a pair of sandaled feet in front of me. When did I fall to my knees? I looked up as the face of Kenta Yamanka squatted down to make eye contact with me. No fear in his eyes that most people had when seeing an Uchiha with an activated 'Sharingan.'

'_Why would he fear making eye contact with you? He snapped your most powerful illusion like he was an inmate breaking out of a prison made of paper'_ A condescending voice in my head scathingly asked. It wasn't wrong though.

"Sasuke, what is going on, man? I'm here, talk to me." He said, voice full of warmth and concern. This teenage boy had been nothing but kind and supportive to me. He knew when I needed to talk, or when I needed my space. He never pushed, he simply guided me to the answers I already knew. He single handedly saved me from myself all those months ago. He is the reason I stand here today, my brother back in my life, a Chunin in under a year. But, that voice was SO fucking real. I HAD to know.

"Can you… Can you use your technique to show me your memories? Just from the time you woke up until I drug you out? I believe you, I do, but I have to know without a doubt." I asked in a voice, laced with guilt that I still doubted him. The guilt spread to every pore on my body as he smiled warmly.

"Of course, dude. I don't know what's going on, but you know I'm always here to help. Now, try and clear your mind as best you can. I know you're in turmoil, but the less clear your mind is, the more I have to force." He said kindly.

I nodded. "Ok, I'm ready, I think."

"Ok, on the count of three. 1…2…3"

I gasped as a rush of memories began to forcefully play in my mind. I relaxed as best as I could and the images became smoother and less of a pressure inside my head.

_Kenta waking up and zombie walking to the bathroom._

_Kenta getting ready for the day._

_Kenta flexing in front of a mirror completely… didn't need to see that one. _I felt, more than heard his uproarious laughter ringing inside my head.

_Kenta joining his family for dinner, a knock at the door._

_The ANBU member sent by my brother informing Kenta of Sakura._

_Kenta rushing out of his house to Ami's. Ami and Kenta rushing to Naruto. Team 11 rushing towards the hospital, worry and fear in their hearts_

_Kenta stopping in the middle of the road and glancing to his left. Yamanaka Flower shop. _

_Kenta telling Ami and Naruto to go ahead before going inside the shop._

_Ino and Kenta bickering as soon as she noticed who it was. Kenta barely able to keep his cool while informing Ino about her friend._

_Kenta and Ino racing around the shop, grapping flowers at random and then beautifully arranging them into elegant bouquets._

_Kenta writing out a note… and signing it from me…_

_Kenta walking into Sakura's room, an absolutely horrid monster immediately snarling in his face._

I took a shuddering breath as the connection broke, my sobs the only thing that could be heard. I'm literally the worst person in this entire village. I once again let my hatred rule my thoughts and emotions. I not only doubted Kenta, I was ready to kill him. Kenta, my one true friend. Kenta, my one true best friend.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a light pressure as Kenta squeezed reassuringly. He just kept his hand there, offering me his support and comfort. The guilt became crushing. He knew that this simple gesture was the only thing that helped. He never asked, never questioned it. He just KNEW. He shook me a bit to get my attention.

"Let me see." Was all he said, hand reaching out tentatively. I nodded immediately.

"Focus on the memory that's tearing you up, I'll do the rest." He said with utter confidence. I could only nod once more. His warm hand touched my forehead, the calluses that proved his devotion to growing stronger were rough on my skin. I focused and the memory played once again.

*******************************More Broments!****************************************

I opened my eyes and jumped. Kenta was laughing hysterically. I was so confused, how could he laugh at a time like this? I used my 'Sharingan' on him! I attacked him in blind rage!

"Holy shit. Yeah, I would have attacked me too! Damn, Sasuke. You went easy on me if I'm being honest. If I had thought you or someone else had said something like that about Fú-Bear? They'd be a drooling vegetable when I got done with them." He chuckled once more before smiling at me. His eyes open and honest and full of forgiveness.

Fuck him.

He got serious within moments. "Sasuke, someone cast an extremely powerful illusion on you. Whoever they were, they are really, really good. I need you to show me everything else up until that point. Please."

I nodded, before remembering _everything_ that had actually led up to that point. I swallowed my embarrassment and motioned for him to get it over with. I swear to the gods I will rip his lung out if he laughs. You only need one to live anyway.

Once again his warm hand met my forehead and the embarrassing scenes replayed once more. I opened my eyes, REFUSING to make eye contact. I waited, but no laughter, not even a chuckle game. I tentatively turned my gaze on the blonde and breathed a sigh of relief. He was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. I didn't say anything. I'd seen him in this position a few times; he was digging deep for information.

Eyes still closed he mumbled a question that I didn't catch. He spoke a little louder. "Do you remember anything, _anything _weird or strange before you heard Sakura's voice and mine?"

I thought back to the moment before I heard Sakura's throaty voice tickling my ear. My ear!

"There was a strange ringing noise right before I heard both voices." I said, wondering where this was going. "I think you're forgetting that illusions don't work on me. I'm an Uchiha. My 'Sharingan'

Kenta's eyes snapped open. "Your 'Sharingan' is a powerful tool, not a crutch. I shattered your illusion easier than Lady Tsunade can shatter a man's ribs. Stop thinking you're invincible or untouchable because you have fancy eyes. It'll get you killed." He growled out. I had my scathing reply on the tip of my tongue, ready to lay into this trash from some shitty clan… Holy shit. I was making the same exact mistakes that got my clan nearly eradicated. He was right! Every other word out of my father's mouth had been how we were the elite of the elite. We were at the top and everyone else was beneath us. I took a deep breathe, pushing those disgusting feelings of 'hurt pride' and 'clan honor.' Had my clan had any true pride or honor, they'd be here today.

"You're right. But it does make it much harder for me to be placed under an illusion." I replied instead. Humble. Good one.

"True. Let me break this down for you then. One, you didn't have your 'Sharingan' on. An activated Sharingan _is_ much harder to place an optical illusion on. This brings me to my second point. While hard, not impossible, especially for someone as talented as whoever put this illusion on you. Finally, three. Even if you had your cheat eyes on, this was an auditory illusion. You'd have still fallen for it." He finished, stunning me. All three points, correct.

Fuck him.

"How the hell did you figure all that out?" I asked incredulously.

He pinned me with a completely unimpressed stare. Not even answering me.

I grumbled under my breath, it was a valid question! I closed my eyes and focused on every- Oh. That's what the look is for. That was a valid question if Naruto had asked it. I'm wound up and letting myself get out of sorts. I needed to focus. Kenta is right, whoever cast this illusion was extremely skilled.

The only thing I knew for sure at this point was that I was getting really sick of being embarrassed over and over. This emotional rollercoaster was NOT something I was prepared for when I woke up. Scratch that, I'm never prepared to feel more than 3 emotions in a single day, at MOST. When you're feeling uncomfortable, go with what you know.

"Hn"

There.

Kenta's jaw dropped open. "Did you just…?" He burst into laughter, causing me to smile. He went on for a few more seconds before calming down. "I haven't been "Hn-ed" since the academy days. That was good, Uchiha." He chuckled a few more times and finally sobered up. "Ok, so what do we know? The person was good, really good. And not just with their illusion, but with their timing. Just seconds after your ANBU guard that could have possibly detected the technique left, they hit you with it. Which means, they had you in their sights the entire time."

I shivered at that. Ok, Maybe Itachi was correct to be a worry wart.

Kenta's eyes snapped to his right. "Your brother is slowly making his way here. I estimate 10 minutes until he's at the front door."

"We should… Probably let everyone know that everything between us is OK." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Ooooh! Let's go in there and kiss and make up in front of everyone! That'll definitely let them know." The mischief in his eyes twinkled to match the smirk. I sighed. At this point, I didn't even care if he was joking or serious. He's an idiot either way.

"I'm going to have to say no. Not going there, not today, demon." I replied.

He shrugged and put on a wicked grin. Fuck. "That's fine. Your brother will be here soon, I'll ask him instead. The entire village knows about my man crush on him anyway."

I gagged. I take back every nice thing I said about him. I hate him so fucking much. I wasn't even going to give him more fuel for the fire. I turned on my heel and marched back towards Sakura's room. I made it two steps before I felt him grab my arm.

"Hey, Sasuke. Before we go in, I want to get serious. I want to say, I truly do not blame you for your actions. I'm not even mad, and not for the reason I said earlier." He sighed and a sad smile settled in place. "I know what people say about me. People that don't know me but know of me have the same thoughts you did. That I'm a two faced fake. That I'm a snake in the grass. That I toy with people's emotions because it brings me some sick pleasure." He made eye contact with and his eyes flashed. "It's all true."

My heart began to race and I felt the slumbering beasts begin to stir once more. He continued on.

"I began my training to be a shinobi at 5 years old. My first year of training was just basic stuff, nothing crazy. The only real training I had before I turned 8 years old started on my 6th birthday. My father began to tutor and teach me the anatomy of the brain, which lobe and section is responsible for which function of the human body. He also started me on psychology. From the day I turned 6 years old, I began training in the subtle art of psychological warfare. Turns out, I was a natural at it. I won't bore you, your brother announced to the entire rookie class my talent at it."

"On my 6th birthday, my father bought me my first book on human psychology. I told you I was a weird kid, I spent all my time with books and learning. As I reached for my shiny new book, the father reached out his hands and pinned my tiny little hands to that book. He ordered me to look at him and he made me promise him something that day." He reached into pouch and in a puff of smoke a worn down book appeared. He held it out to me and I gingerly took the book.

"I carry that book with me everywhere I go. It's my physical representation of that promise I made. My dad's hands covered mine on that very book."

I looked at the grubby looking thing and smiled. That is so like the sentimental sap.

"The most serious he's ever been in my life, even today he told me this. 'Kenta, listen to me. The art of psychological warfare is one of the most dangerous and obscure branches of study you can pursue. It's one of the slipperiest slopes for a person to tread. Breaking down someone's will, making them second guess and question their every life decision, watching as despair takes over when they realize they're nothing. It's… Invigorating. It's a rush. It's _addicting_. The kindest and most pure hearted person can so easily fall victim to the lure of mentally destroying an opponent. The most evil and cruel people in this world are masters of psychological warfare. You have to be so careful, my son, that you do not fall down such a tainted and twisted path. Lucky for you, our ancestors found a method. As long as you stick to this simple rule, you will always find your way back to the light."

He pulled out a worn scrap of paper. I couldn't read it from where I sat, but I saw the writing was clearly done by a child's hand. He smiled, staring down into his lap at the little scrap of paper.

"I wrote this down the second my dad left me to start my studying, before even opening my shiny new book. I read this every single night before bed. Of course I have it memorized. Reading it though off this paper in the writing of a child makes it more impactful." He cleared his throat.

"Remember this, always, my son. No matter how you proceed in your shinobi career. To combat the darkness that will threaten to consume you. The darkness that builds from becoming a monster to your enemies, remember this. Never, ever lie or be anyone other than your 100% genuine you. When you're with the people you care for most, you must never lie, you must always tell the truth, even if it hurts both you and them. You must always drop your walls when around your precious people. When you're surrounded by those who truly matter to you, be YOU and always be honest. By doing this very simple act, you will always remain grounded and you will always remember who the real Kenta is. You will wear many, many masks during your career. Each opponent requires a new mask. For every opponent you face is much different than the last, and your masks' persona must match the personality of your new opponent. You cannot use the same methods to break the will of your opponents over and over. You will need to find what makes them tick as an individual. When you find that chip in the armor, you will then put on a new mask and become who you must to destroy your enemy. Over and over, you will become what you need to be to get inside the mind and crush the soul. You will lose yourself. You won't remember who Kenta truly is. Unless you always shed all your masks and always be honest with your loved ones. They will always remind you who the real Kenta is. They will save you from your own darkness."

He finished in a sad tone. I was honestly shocked. I thought that Kenta was just some gifted trash talker. Annoying, obnoxious, downright infuriating. No, that was simply one of his many 'masks' his dad talked about. This, THIS was the real Kenta. Subdued, quiet, introspective. Logical and calculating. Always analyzing everything around him and adapting with every single stimulus he encountered. I thought that my brother was exaggerating; that Kenta was over-hyping this notion of 'The Art of Psychological Warfare.' No, he wasn't over exaggerating. He was completely understating just how complex this battle of willpowers could be!

I thought back to Kenta's last battle where he played Kiba like a violin. I thought back and really analyzed it with this new perspective.

I opened my eyes wide, because HOLY SHIT. Every facial expression, every word, every action, everything. It was all perfectly planned and executed. My brother was so right yet completely glossed over the fine details. A senbon and one sentence was just the _start_ of the emotional manipulation. I stared at the boy who was still staring at that little scrap of paper. I finally got it. Kenta, if he chose, could absolutely destroy me and there would be nothing I could do to stop him. My emotional control, while better, would be easier to manipulate than a master puppeteer manipulating a simple wooden doll.

He spoke up suddenly, voice heavy with emotion. I finally understand, he's letting all his walls down. He never wears masks around friends, but only those he truly considers close get past those walls. That realization shocked me. I don't know how, but I wasn't even jumping to conclusions. I knew in my heart that I was right.

"From the day that I came to you to ask you about Shisui and to spar, you've been one of my people. At the time we were nothing more than classmates with a grudging mutual respect for each other. But I understood you, and I knew one day we would become friends. Since that day, Sasuke, every single word I've spoken has been me. Kenta Yamanaka. No one else. This is the real me. I'm loud, opinionated, headstrong and at times cocky. I'm sarcastic and witty. I enjoy joking and will do anything to get under your skin. I'm not afraid to show my emotions, and I won't hesitate to tell people I care for them. I say and do anything to get a rise out of people, or to pull them out of their shell. I love life. I love my family. I love my friends. I love my clan and my village. Most of all though, I love me for who I am. I won't change for anyone. I say all this, because I need you to understand me and know that I have _never_ lied to you or misled you Sasuke. Never. Not once. Naruto is the brother I never had. You, Sasuke… You are my rival and best friend. No matter what comes out of my mouth, always know that I mean every word I say." He stared at me, eyes conveying the seriousness of his words. I wasn't even surprised, because I had already known all this. And it only made me realize… Kenta really was my best friend. I believed him, and the only way to show him that I did was to also be myself completely.

"Hn" I added the patented Uchiha smirk to go along with it. "Every word? So, you were the one who enjoyed kissing me. Fú will be heartbroken, as will you. For I do not find you attractive at all."

His eyes opened wide before he burst into laughter. "Well, lucky for me my true love is only moments from arriving. Lord Fifth is the better looking brother, by a mile." He sent his own shit eating grin my way. "Let me amend myself. Every word that I speak in seriousness." He paused "Outside of life threatening battles with Sannin excluded."

I shot him a genuine smile this time. My emotional battery was running on fumes at this point. I knew I was done, so I did the one thing I knew would cement the knowledge in his mind that I believe him. I held out my fist.

He stared at it in real disbelief before smiling brightly. He tapped his own fist to mine. Then, normal Kenta was back. Quicker than I could follow, he flicked me right between the eyes and retreated swiftly to the safety of Sakura's room, laughing his head off the entire way.

I huffed and shoved my hands into my pockets. That blonde headed bastard would be the death of me. I'd more than likely die of a heart attack caused by his infuriating personality. I smiled slightly though, because I knew I'd never regret the day he forced himself into my life. He's the most irritating person I know, but he saved me from myself. I'd let it slide… now and again.

*********************************Kenta Sasuke BFFFLs!*********************************

Ami POV

I barely heard the chatter between the three in the room with me. My mind was on the two boys out in the hallway. What happened? I couldn't think of anything that would cause that look of pure hatred from Sasuke to be directed at Kenta. It had to be serious though because I knew how close though two had grown.

I tried to focus back on the conversation, whatever was going on was none of my business. If they wanted any of us to know, they would tell us when they worked out whatever issue was between them. Boys could be so damn stupid sometimes. They talk about girls and OUR hormones? Please. Boys were more hormonal than any woman I knew. They get mad at the stupidest things, jumping to conclusions only to be embarrassed when they were proven incredibly wrong. But then of course boys can't be wrong so they then deny it until the stress takes them to an early grave. Pah. Whatever. I still couldn't focus so I let my mind wander.

Sasuke Uchiha. Not that long ago just thinking his name would send me into squealing like an idiot and blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. I'll never forget the humiliation I felt for months after having my eyes forcibly yanked open to the truth. I do not like Sasuke. I never liked Sasuke. I literally was the epitome of fan girl. I only liked him because everyone else did. I wasted 6 years of my life pining after a boy that had zero interest in me. Cpt Anko still reminds me of how pathetic I am when she thinks I'm slacking. I will never, ever go back to that girl. For the first time in my life, I finally _feel_ like the person I was always meant to be. No matter how rough our start was, I owe everything I am to him.

Kenta Yamanaka. I smiled thinking of our first interaction after being announced a teammates. I insulted Naruto, he threatened to poison me. Well, at least nothing much has changed there, aside from the fact that Naruto and I are incredibly close. I chuckled causing Ino to look my way. I instantly cursed my wandering, reminiscent mind.

"Ooooh? Thinking about your crush, Kenta again, Ami?" Ino teasingly called out.

"Kenta?! Really? Ok, is it just me, or did Kenta get incredibly hot out of nowhere?" Sasuke chimed in.

"Sakura, stop. I will puke. Kenta will never be hot." Ino gagged dramatically.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You don't count. Speaking of Kenta, did you ever go talk to him and find out why he dislikes you so much?"

I perked up. I knew everything, and I had to say… Kenta's reasons were valid, I won't lie. But I personally think he's being too hard on Ino. Maybe being a civilian from no clan, I was missing something.

Ino shook her head. "I've tried, so many times. The two times I worked up the courage, he was out training or with one of you guys."

"Kenta wants you to talk to him, ya'know?" Naruto spoke up suddenly. Ino scoffed but that didn't deter Naruto. "I mean it. He cares about you, Ino. Like… He wants to make things right between you, but he's too damn stubborn for his own good. Aunt Tori is right, he could give a mule lessons when he really digs his heels in." Naruto started laughing, me right along with him. Kenta was a stubborn ass when he wanted to be.

"He cares for me? Oh please, Naruto. You heard him at the preliminaries. He despises me. He had no worries embarrassing me in front of Lord Third and my own Father. Yeah, pretty sure people who care for someone don't publicly humiliate them." She scathingly replied.

I opened my mouth but Naruto beat me to it. "Psh. You honestly deserved it. The way you looked down on Sakura, then tried to target Ami. You're honestly lucky Ami liked you, she could have absolutely embarrassed you even more than Kenta. You need to cut the attitude, Ino, before you bite off more than you can chew." Naruto retorted scathingly. After Lord Third's speech, I finally figured out where these random bouts of clinical undressing's come from. Lord Fourth was said to be able to cause panic attacks with a single glare if he was pushed enough.

Just as Ino was about to reply, Kenta came back into the room. Humming and skipping. Well, we'll see if Sasuke comes back or not to figure out Kenta's good mood. He's either happy because he murdered Sasuke, or they made up. Both situations would make my strange teammate happy.

"Kenta! Dead or Made up?" Naruto called across the room. See? Predictable.

Kenta just smiled and winked at Naruto and plopped into the chair next to Sakura. They began chatting rapidly, whispering back and forth like gossiping school girls. I rolled my eyes, Kenta was up to something. He was now _giggling_ just as Sasuke walked in. As soon as Kenta saw him, his smile grew wider and the rapid waspish whispering renewed. Sasuke, for his part, flipped Kenta the bird and strolled to the corner where he leaned against the wall, eyes closed and ignoring everyone.

I made eye contact with Naruto. He gave me that 'Do _you_ have any idea what he's planning this time?' Look. I shook my head and Naruto just shrugged. Kenta suddenly appeared right in front of me without warning, glaring down at me.

"So. I hear that YOU don't think I'm handsome. I. Am. Distraut." He lamented dramatically.

"Sorry, Kenta dear. But I'm not attracted to females. I've heard rumors though that the cute Akimichi girl at Yakiniku Q might swing both ways." I flashed teeth, not in a smile.

His eyes narrowed dangerously before he flipped his unbound, shoulder length hair directly in my face, did a god damn pirouette, and walked on tips toes over to Naruto who was just laughing and patting his back as he pouted.

I swear to the gods, I never know what dramatic scene will play out when I'm around that boy. I felt the tiniest of pricks and I looked down. A senbon stuck out of my thigh. Silver catching the light in a mocking way. I slowly raised my gaze until I locked eyes with that fucking obnoxious shit head!

My mouth quirked upwards, at first the look could be mistaken for a smile. In a way it was, I was excited to hunt my prey. "I'm going to murder you Yamanaka. I'm going to gut you, strip the flesh from your bones, and then turn your skeleton into my own personal puppet." The small snake I had keeping watch in the corner made its move. Kenta's challenging smirk turned to a look of confusion as he looked down. His girlish screams gave me goosebumps, I reveled in his pain. I'll take a senbon coated in a poison I was immune to over a snakebite to my privates any day.

Just as Kenta's screams of pain reached their crescendo, he went ramrod straight, as did everyone in front of me, I slowly turned around, meeting the crimson orbs of Lord Fifth.

**********************************Ami Plays Dirty!*************************************

Tsunade POV

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! THAT WAS MY DICK! RIGHT ON THE TIP! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT HURTS!?"

I could taste the blood filling my mouth. I have no idea what I just missed, but the girlish screams and descriptive language gave me a really good educated guess. The brat wanted to surprise the smaller brats, so I was doing all I could do not laugh loudly. Gods, he owed me for this.

We marched into the room, the kid activating his eyes as he met the gazes of all the little people in the room. I smirked at their shocked faces. The Yamanaka boy's legs were bowed inward as he tried to remain upright. This is golden. I'm so glad I came to inter- ask the girl politely about her lack of name on my list.

The teeny tiny brains of those in the room finally kicked back on and they all started bowing to Itachi. About time. He quickly waved them off though, deactivating his eyes. I had to admit, I did admire his flair for the dramatics and intimidation tactics. Beautifully done.

"Sakura, I am relieved to see you seeing up and laughing. Are you feeling well? Well enough to brief me at least?

"Yes, Lord Fifth. Thanks to Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune, I feel even better than I did before the attack."

I jumped in before this boring ass briefing started. I had shit to do. "Yes, yes. I know, I'm amazing. Your wounds, though they looked bad, were mostly superficial. Mostly swelling and bruising. The only real concerning injury you suffered was a hard blow to the head which led to some minor swelling of your brain. That is where we spent most of our time. Even with my unrivaled skill, brain injuries are not to be taken lightly."

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "It's because due to the nature of healing chakra, if you do not have perfect control it can damage the tissue even further, right? Basically speed the regrowth rate of the cells to levels too high resulting in tumors and cancer."

I'm impressed. Not that she'll ever know that. I narrowed my eyes at the girl, letting a bit of my anger into the room for good measure. "Thank you for the easy transition into the second reason I came. Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?"

Her face paled. "Wh-what do you mean, L-lady Tsunade?" She stammered out.

"When I arrived in Leaf, I took meticulous care to drop very subtle hints that I would be taking- What are you snorting at, oh _Great Lord Fifth._" I snarled.

He pinned me with a glare. Shit. He doesn't mind my mouth when it's just us and Hiruzen… These were his troops, the youngest. I fucked up. I bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, Lord Fifth. I was out of line." I said respectfully.

"I accept you apology. Now, to answer your question. I was merely laughing at your… word choice. I did not think hanging fliers around town with a picture of you in full scrubs, pointing to a blood surgery table that had a message painted in that very same blood. I believe it read. "Do you want to study under the world's most leading expert in Medical Ninja Arts? Stop by the hospital and drop your name off to be selected as one of three of my new apprentices." His monotone voice hiding the dancing of laughter in his eyes. I wrinkled my nose.

"Ok, I have gotten a little excited and carried away when YOU gave me all these liberties and freedom to revamp the medical program." I turned back to the pink haired brat. "It makes it even more suspicious that she wouldn't sign up. All her Captain spoke about was her remarkable control, incredible intelligence, and the desire to learn medicine."

This uppity little brat bowed her head to me. "Lady Tsunade, I mean no disrespect, but I didn't sign up because I didn't want to. That's the simple truth."

Ok, that wasn't the answer I was expecting. "Ok, and why not? You do realize most people would literally sell their own mother's to be personally trained by me. Someone from a civilian family gets an opportunity once every decade, if that. This isn't me being cocky, or bragging, but if you pass this opportunity up, you WILL regret it, I promise you."

She shook her head. "I understand that, but I can't train under you because I don't agree with your philosophies about medics not being able to participate in combat. Your rules aren't law if I never learn from you. I'm sorry, but I will become a medic that one day surpasses you, I know I will. But, I don't want to stand in the back, watching my team and comrades get hurt and killed. Medical techniques aren't perfect, they can't heal every injury. The best way to heal a comrade is to kill your enemy before they get hurt. I want to be a kunoichi first, medic second. I am sorry if I offend you or if you disagree, but my path is set." She locked her determined gaze on mine, eyes blazing.

I sneered at her. "You've got some nerve, you little bitch. I've been practicing medicine since before your parents were even born. How are you going to sit here and try and tell me my way of doing things is wrong? My methods are tested and true and get results."

She bowed her head once more, this polite act was starting to piss me off. "As I said, Lady Tsunade. Your methods are perfectly suitable for those who want to strictly pursue the path of medic. I will be a combat medic. I will go stand shoulder to shouler with my teammates through any mission or god forbid another war. I will not stand behind them, waiting to be saved, only to wait until the dust clears to know if they're even alive for me to patch up. I cannot do it, my heart won't let me. I am truly sorry. The fact that you think so highly of me, it's a memory I will cherish until I no longer walk this earth." The little bitch smiled up at me. Ok, she's not a bitch, I am. She's made up her mind. She gave a compelling argument and I wish her the best. The fact that she has this mindset and didn't come talk to me shows she did her research already.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, fine. You won't be swayed. I wish you luck then, kid. We'll see if your resolve and determination are enough to make you even half as competent as my apprentices I have now."

She bowed in thanks and I turned to Itachi. "That's all I had, did you need me to stick around, Lord Fifth?"

He shook his head and made my way out of the room. I had paperwork to get through, the final proposal for the academy revamp was due in less than two weeks. Shizune was still getting some backlash from some doctors and nurses. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

I sighed and cursed under my breath. "Damn it, I really wanted that girl."

*******************************Foreboding Transition***********************************

Itachi POV

I studied the girl in front of me, she wouldn't meet my gaze entirely and she seemed to be overly tense. What happened to her?

"Naruto?" I called out.

"Uh, Yes, Lord Itachi.. Uhhh Hokage?" He stumbled over the formal address. I didn't reprimand him. His purple haired teammate was glaring daggers and him as he began to sweat bullets.

"Do you have any privacy seals on you?" I politely asked, trying to get the boy to relax around me. He was Hiruzen's favorite, I wanted to see what Hiruzen saw.

"Uh? Oh, yeah I do!" He pulled off the large scroll on his back and unsealed a smaller one. From within he withdrew a dozen tags and handed them to me.

I smiled at the boy, receiving a bright grin in return. Better. "Thank you, Naruto. Now, I need the room, alone, with Miss Haruno. You may all return once our conversation is finished. ANBU included."

Everyone quickly bowed and made their way out without protest. Kenta told her they'd go grab some food, which seemed to cheer the girl up. Everyone was gone, all except one. I bit back the sigh of annoyance at my disrespectful little brother.

"Sasuke, that includes you. Do not make me pull my rank on you."

He stared at me in defiance. "No. I won't leave. I deserve to know what happened, I found her beaten to death. She's going to tell me, all of us, the second you leave anyway."

"She won't if I give her a direct order not to. You forget, my word is law. Even with you and your friends, little brother. You are not owed any information I do not think you need to know, now leave." My words harsh, my tone final.

Sasuke sneered, SNEERED AT ME! "Lord Third spent 3 hours at your inauguration laying all the secrets he'd been keeping for his time as Hokage. I see you've decided to follow in his footsteps."

Ouch. Low blow, Sasuke. Kenta is rubbing off on him too much. "Fine. If I agree to let you stay, you are hereby banned from discussing anything that is spoken of in this room from the time these seals activate, until they are deactivated. This is a preemptive S-Rank Secret, disclosing such information to anyone without my approval is execution on the spot, without trial. Do you agree to these terms?"

He nodded curtly, then leaned back against the wall. I don't know why he thought he needed to be here, but I'll indulge him only this one time. It is his teammate after all.

"Now, Miss Haruno, would you like to tell me the real reason you declined Lady Tsunade's incredibly generous offer? She wasn't lying. An opportunity like that for someone of your background? I can only assume it's a more solid reason than the lies that left your lips but moments ago?" I smiled at her widened eyes and look of surprise. "Close your mouth, Miss Haruno, you'll catch flies."

She did so. Without warning she threw the covers off and pulled down the side of her night gown, exposing the sealed curse mark on her neck.

I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "You… don't think you can do medical techniques with that thing?" I guessed.

She returned her nightgown back over her exposed shoulder. "The attack last night, it was because of this. Four of Orochimaru's men snuck into the village. They said they were sent here to test me and my skill with my seal. They attacked me four at once, I attempted to retaliate, but I was overmatched. They have strange abilities from the few they showed. As they left me there, they commented on how weak I was, taunting me basically. However, they did tell me that in 1 week, they would leave, never to return again. If I wanted to go with them, I have to meet them at midnight in 6 days."

"Why would they think you would ever want to go with them to that insane sadist?" Sasuke growled from the corner. A solid question.

"There's a second stage to this cursed seal. If I continue how I am now, the one on my neck will eventually began to erode my chakra network and kill me. They told me they can force the evolution, and that Orochimaru would teach me how to properly control it so it does not consume me and burn me from the inside out." She finished, tone hiding her emotions admirably.

"Like hell you're going to that snake bastard! They're obviously lying. He wants something from you!" Sasuke marched forward until he was standing in front of his teammate, glaring down at her.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke, I know very well they could be lying. They could also be 100% telling the truth. It could be a combination of lies and truths, I do not know. Is it worth gambling my life for it though? I do not think it is." She said sadly.

I studied her more thouroughly, attempting to figure out what she was planning. "So you would abandon your village, become a missing ninja and join the traitor?" I asked, fishing for the information I wanted. There it was. She shot to her feet, eyes blazing in indignant fury.

"Lord Fifth, I think it is within my right to be slightly upset with you. Do not put words into my mouth, and don't you dare question my loyalty." She said in a voice barely restraining her fury.

"I have never questioned your loyalty, Miss Haruno. I was stating a fact. If you leave now, that is how you will be labeled. Though your reaction pleases me, knowing how deep your loyalty lies. So, that is your only option. Become a traitor, or potentially die. What will you do, Miss Haruno?" I could hear Sasuke grinding his teeth. His furious glare trying to melt my skull. Foolish little brother.

"I… I had a thought, actually. It may seem crazy, but please don't just shoot it down before even debating." Her voice shook with her nerves.

"I would do no such thing. I have only been your Hokage for a few weeks now, and our interactions have been limited. But you should know, I take into account multiple options to decide the best outcome. I wonder if your idea is somewhere along the lines of what I was thinking…" I gazed at her curiously, she swallowed before continuing.

"Lord Fifth, I, Sakura Haruno, do hereby request a mission to infiltrate the ranks of Orochimaru." She stated boldly. No preamble, no build up, straight to the point.

"Sakura, you can't be serious?!" Sasuke cried out. "You would be dead within a day you can't"

"Done." I said, both teenagers turning my direction. Emerald green eyes stared at me in shocked disbelief and hope, Onyx eyes stared at me like I was gum stuck to his shoe.

"Itachi! What are you thinking? She isn't ready for this type of mission, she can't handle it." I smirked as Sasuke turned slowly. Emerald Eyes bore into my little brother's, the girls chakra was roiling. Lashing out at the boy who had just offended her to the highest degree.

"I'm not ready? I can't handle it? Says who? You? News flash, _Lord _Sasuke, YOU have no right to command anything I do unless appointed over me during a mission. YOU are a pompous jackass that needs a reality check. I AM going to do this, and I'm going to fucking destroy this mission. And when I do, I'm going to take my mission scroll with the big fat check mark in the success box, and shove it so far up your ass, you'll be puking D-Rank missions for a month!" Her chest heaved as she unleashed a savage verbal beat down to my brother. I was very impressed. There was much more to this unassuming pink haired girl.

"Sa-Sakura… I didn't mean… I know you've gotten stronger… But… And then… Orochimaru is dangerous! He's using you to get to me! He wants me and my eyes, we both know this! He'll stop at nothing and kill anyone to get to me!" Sasuke cried out, mind going in 10 different directed.

"Oh, of course, it's always, ALWAYS about _Lord _Sasuke. Everything is me, me, me when it comes to you. Did you completely miss the part where there's a good chance that if I don't do this I will DIE?!" Sakura shrieked, hair beginning to lift slightly from her shoulders from the pure unrestrained chakra she was releasing.

I would be calling in a favor with Inoichi later… Tsunade is going to love this. I laughed quietly to myself.

Sasuke wheeled around, locking eyes with me. "Lord Fifth, Big Brother, Please, if she has to do this, let me go with her! He wants me, you know he does. He will continue to hurt my friends. I can go, I can protect her. I can help her!" He then knelt down and saluted me. My eyebrows rose slightly. He was serious about this. I mulled things over.

"Fine. I know you too well. If I said no, you would actually go missing ninja to follow them anyway. This at least gives me a good excuse to clear your names when you return."

That took the angry wind out of Sakura's sails. "What do you mean, clear our names?"

"Sakura, if you're going to do this, we have to play it right or you will be killed. If Orochimaru gets even a whiff of deception, he will kill you where you stand. This will be a long-term, undercover mission. You will both leave and meet those 4 in 6 days at midnight. Sasuke, you will go right through the gate, using your 'Sharingan' illusion to get you and Sakura out of the village. I will 'discover' Sakura's note on why she's leaving. I will then see you note telling me you left to protect her. A recovery team will be sent out in pursuit first thing. It will most likely be your friends and classmates. The danger to them will be real. We have to play this off to keep Orochimaru at ease. If he gets suspicious, he will start digging. I will declare you both missing Ninja of Konoha, and upon completion of your mission, the real plan will be unveiled. Knowing all of this information, including people you care for could end up injured or dead, do you STILL want to do this."

No hesitation. "Absolutely, Lord Fifth. Hearing your story and devotion to our village, this is similar but about 1/100th of the pain you felt. I have complete confidence in nearly every single person in our generation. They will all make it back alive. I know it." Sakura stated with absolute confidence. She truly believed in her comrades. I turned to my brother, no speak, just a sharp nod, eyes full of confidence.

I stood tall and proud, eyes gazing down on two of my best and brightest shinobi. As Hokage, I was proud of them beyond words. As a brother and friend, the worry in my stomach was eating away at my entire gastrointestinal tract. Noticing my change, they both snapped to attention, eyes trained on mine.

"Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. I, Itachi Uchiha, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure do hereby assign you the following mission. You will meet with Orochimaru's agents and follow them back to their base. Once there your main objectives are the following. One, you will at any moment that you deem is safe gather information. It does not matter how complex or mundane. If you can extract the information without suspicion, you will do so. You will observe and learn as much as you can about our greatest enemy, Orochimaru. His patterns, his thought process, anything you think you can use against him. You will learn and train anything and everything you can, even if it's from the Snake himself. Your comrades waiting for you back home won't be idle, they will all be stronger. My final parameter and most important order; you will come home safe, you will not die."

"This mission is S-Rank. You have 6 days to prepare yourselves. You cannot let anyone know your intentions or anything about mission specifics. I will take care of the details when you leave. Your mission will last at minimum 3 years, up to an unknown time frame. Do not forget who you are, what you stand for, what you believe in. You will see things in the coming years that will horrify you. It can change you. Do NOT let yourself fall into darkness. Look out for one another, keep each other on the path of the 'Will of Fire.' Do either of you have any questions?"

Two crisp salutes. "No, Lord Hokage!"

"Then I take my leave. Use your remaining days wisely. Spend time with your friends and family. Create more fond memories you can call up when you reach a day that tests your resolve. I have complete faith in the both of you. You make me proud as your Hokage, and fellow Shinobi. Good luck, and I will eagerly await your homecoming as heros."

With that, I turned on my heels and left the room. I had to find a bathroom. I saw the sign and picked up my pace. As soon as I was within spitting distance, my stomach emptied itself for all it was worth. What seemed like an eternity later, I sat back against the cool wall tiles. I finally understood what Lord Hiruzen had been saying for so long. As Hokage, you're constantly put between a rock and a hard place. Knowing I had potentially sent my own baby brother off to his death? But I had to. I can't coddle him. I couldn't deny him, his eyes told me of his resolve. If I didn't let him test himself, he would never grow. I knew something was coming, something big. He had to be ready, we all had to be ready.

I sighed heavily pushing myself up. I washed my face and left the bathroom. I would believe, I had to believe and trust my shinobi. They were well trained. They were smart. They were good. With that, I left the hospital ground in a gust of wind, a few leaves falling to the ground in my wake. In one week, two 13 year old kids would be in the snakes den. In one week, I will send a team of 13 year old kids to fight an enemy whose strength is unknown. In one week, everything would change, forever.

**I know, I know I'm soooo sorry! As soon as this chapter is uploaded I'm starting the ACTUAL Retrieval mission! I promissseeee. I will do my best to have it out by Friday! What do you guys think of how I spun it? I'm patting myself on the back, I thought I was quite clever.**

**Also, for anyone worried or thinking I made Sasuke TOO OOC, this shows he still has his demons. He's much more calm in my story. He thinks things through, still have an ego but is realizing each day he's not as special as he was led to believe. However, emotional trauma of the magnitude left DEEP emotional scarring that was never properly taken care of. 6 months of Kenta annoyance/friendship therapy isn't enough to erase all that. He's got a long way to go and still loses control when he's really upset. I. Love. My. Sasuke. Jealous isn't his best look though :D**

**Guest Review for Ch 3 – I hated that chapter because I rushed it, because I wanted to get into the story. I don't know, the flow of the chapter was OK, it just felt kind of… empty? Like more of an outline you make before you write a story? None of the details and descriptions. Also, I guess I can kinda see how you'd think it was sudden about Ami accepting Naruto.. But that was over the course of 3 months, and at this point they're still not Besties.**

**Two Chapters remaining in part 1! With two chapters left, I'm at 14 Chapters currently, with 173k words. I'm quite proud of this actually **

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Drunk Itachi is my favorite character to write, by far. **

**I'm going to be opening a new poll on next chapter release and closing Ami's Bae Poll! Vote, vote, vote! **

**Next Poll will be – "Kenta's Man Crush List" Itachi, Shisui are legacy members.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rescues and Funerals

**We're back! Happy Monday! Hopefully this chapter will be the boost you need to get through your long day! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but my concentration this weekend was just piss pour and I didn't want to deliver a sub-par chapter for you all.**

**The long awaited retrieval mission is finally here, I hope you all enjoy the twists and spins I put on this overdone, tired mission to try and bring something new and different while keeping to the main core/idea surrounding this epic shift in the canon storyline. The lineup is different, the leader is different, and the fights are different. If you don't like it, I'm truly sorry. As I said, I'm attempting to create a story that is both new and fresh, while keeping to the canon storyline as much as possible with all the changes I've made.**

**With all that being said, I'm really excited for you to read this and see what you all think!**

**Only one more chapter remains after this one and then we jump right into Part 2!**

**Ami's Bae poll will close once chapter 16 posted! You have anywhere from 1 to 3 days, depending on how inspiration strikes me for the final chapter of part 1!**

**Let's get to it :D**

My eyes snapped open and I shot out of bed, simultaneously reaching for the kunai I kept close at all times. Eyes darted around the room and I stretched my senses out, noticing no one in the immediate vicinity. I locked onto the large chakra signature at the front of my house at the same time that the urgent banging that had initially jolted me from my sleep echoed once more. I relaxed just ever so slightly and made my way to the front door. I vaguely noticed that no one else was in the house. I knew Kono was staying with a friend, but where the heck were my mom and dad.

I opened the front door and was greeted by the sight of an ANBU agent nearly nose to mask with me. They quickly averted their gaze and took a step back.

"Ah, Chunin Yamanaka, Lord Fifth requires you in his office immediately." The ANBU rattled off. I noticed their voice was distinctly male, yet sounded quite young. Maybe only a year or two older than me.

"I've never met an ANBU agent who could get flustered before. Do you have any way of identification, Mister ANBU? I don't quite feel comfortable being one on one at" I glanced at the clock and scowled "0400 with a potential imposter." I stated, rather annoyed at the time.

"Oh, um, well you see. I have this. But, uh…" And as he pulled out his identification card he pointed down. That's when I noticed I hadn't bothered to put a single article of clothing on before answering the door. I was as naked as the day I came into the world. I verified the seal on his identification labeling him as one of Lord Fifth's personal ANBU and handed it back to him.

"Well, Parrot, I suggest if you want to make it as ANBU, you don't blush like a virgin on seeing the body of Konoha's hottest bachelor. It isn't very professional and doesn't really scream 'potential assassin' if you ask me. Please let Lord Fifth know that I will be in his office in 3 minutes."

Parrot took back his card and nodded rapidly before disappearing into the night. I shut the door and laughed to myself. Poor kid, I hope he isn't so fresh that he'll make the mistake of telling his teammates. They'll never let him live that one down.

***************************Konoha's Number 1 Bachelor**********************************

I frowned as I stared at my military commander, he returned my gaze with a completely unreadable neutral expression. Annoying. I hated how I couldn't read a damn thing on Lord Fifth's face. He was too good at this!

"So, let me get this straight one last time. It's 0500 and I still haven't had my coffee so you'll have to forgive my lack of sharp wits this morning, Lord Fifth." I said rubbing my temples. The headache had started the second I walked through the door and continued to get worse by the second. "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha left the village at midnight?"

"That is correct." His monotone reply came.

"A newly promoted Chunin and his Genin teammate were able to just waltz out of our village and we didn't find out about it until they had been gone over three hours?" I asked in disbelief. What the hell was the barrier squad doing? That explains where dad and mom were this morning.

"The simple answer? Yes. The long answer? No. My brother has been taking his lessons with me quite serious. He was able to place illusions on all the right people to ensure they didn't raise any alarms until they had a sizeable head start." Lord Fifth shook his head in exasperation.

"I understand, I guess, why Sakura would feel the need to seek out Orochimaru. Her seal is much more advanced than Anko's, so doubt about the truth of this second stage would trouble her. Why Sasuke though? I know he cares about her, but to go through all this trouble to help her out… Something else is going on." I mused out loud.

Lord Fifth sighed. "You do your rank and clan proud, but give me more personal trouble."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean, Lord Fifth? You know something, don't you?"

He nodded. "I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistakes as Lord Third. One of them being keeping unnecessary secrets, being so convinced that my solution was the one and only. Sasuke came to the conclusion, and I had to agree with him, however begrudgingly, that this was all the beginnings of a trap to lure Sasuke to him."

"So you sprung it early." I concluded. "Why though? Sasuke and Sakura are strong, yes. But this is Orochimaru. We have no idea what plans within plans he has."

"I trust them." Lord Fifth replied simply. "I had to take that leap of faith. The determination and Will of Fire they both showed convinced me to let them go. If I cannot trust my troops, we are doomed from the beginning."

"Understood, sir. Then may I ask why I'm here?" I saluted.

"We may have sprung the trap, but we still have to play our part." He replied ominously. "I trust the two of them, and I believe in them, but as you put it, Orochimaru is one of the most cunning and sly opponents on the planet. We have to give them every advantage they can have."

"Meaning what, sir?" I asked, the ominous feeling in my stomach growing by the second.

"We have to fight tooth and nail to get them back. I will send a retrieval team after them that you will lead. You are the only one allowed to know the truth. The rest will think that they are going after two comrades who abandoned their village." He told me truthfully.

My insides burned. "I mean no disrespect, Lord Fifth, but you are doing to Sasuke and Sakura exactly what Lord Third did to you, are you not?" I hissed, barely containing my anger.

He nodded his head. "In a sense. I make the village believe that they are traitors so that they may infiltrate one of our village's greatest enemies? Is that what you mean?"

I nodded, unable to trust my voice.

"Had that been my original mission, I would have taken it with a smile on my face. Sasuke and Sakura are leaving the village labeled as missing nin for the sake of a top-secret mission. I left my village for a top-secret mission with the label traitor AND kin slayer. I brutally murdered innocent men, women and children before fleeing into the night. Sasuke and Sakura tricked a few guards and left. To me, that doesn't seem at all like the mission I was given. Does it seem similar to you?" He asked, eyes hard and voice cold.

I shook my head. "No, Lord Fifth. Forgive my impudence. I just worry for my friends. They're not even a year out of the academy and they're infiltrating one of the most dangerous person on the planet's base. I'm much better suited for this type of mission and just the thought daunts even me." The feelings of fear, guilt, and simmering anger warring with each other.

"I understand. Do not think for a moment I didn't hate every single word that came out of my mouth when I gave them this mission. It was the first of many hard decisions I will have to make as Hokage. However, I will put my faith in them. Do you know why?"

I shook my head once more. Mind still spinning.

"Because they asked me to do this." His voice softening a bit.

I locked eyes with the youngest Kage in mild shock. "They did?"

He nodded. "Well, Sakura did. She wants to prove her worth and loyalty to the village. Regardless if the team sent by Orochimaru was lying or not, she wanted to take this mission and prove to herself and her peers her strength. Sasuke couldn't let his woman go on such a dangerous mission alone." He smirked at the end, causing much of the tension I'd been feeling to ease.

I smiled slightly. "Then, I must help them succeed in any way that I can. Tell me what I must do, Lord Fifth."

He smiled and bent over his desk, profiles of his troops scattered about. We spent the next 30 minutes quickly making plans. Minute by minute the apprehension crawled back into my shoulders. If I made one wrong move I could lay suspicion at my comrade's feet. If I did that, they may never make it home to clear their names as living shinobi.

**********************************Kenta in Serious Mode*********************************

I eyed the team that had been assembled especially for this retrieval mission. Each person had been briefed the same story we were going to tell the public. Sakura Haruno became a missing ninja in order to unlock the potential of the seal on her neck. She had kept hidden the whispers of power that had been growing with increasing volume. Sasuke Uchiha attempted to stop her single handedly but was then forced to join in on abandoning his village in exchange for Sakura's life. It sounded weak in my mind, but with Anko's cursing about how she should have known, it helped bring a certain credibility to the story.

The plan was simple. Lord Fifth had one of his raven's follow the group since their departure. We were to rendezvous with the summoned animal and it would guide us right to the enemy team. I was confident in the team we had put together. Our generations best and brightest. Each had a skillset that was complementary to the team, yet each could hold their own in a one on one fight.

Naruto Uzumaki, Fú, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Ami Kogure and Myself. All capable of the long distance speed we would have to maintain in order to gain on the enemy. I glanced at our 6th member who had a special assignment. Haku Yuki would be traveling with us about halfway before breaking off for his own unique mission. During their escape, the Oto group encountered a team of Konoha ninja are their way back from an S-Rank mission. Tired and injured, they were able to not only hold up the enemy team for over an hour, but forced them to show their full strength in order to eventually overpower and defeat them. The delay would be just enough for our group to catch up and intercept.

The worry in my stomach was tenfold though after hearing who the two Konoha Jonin were. Raido Namiashi and Genma Shiranui. Our team 11 captain was gravely wounded just hours away from home. The rational part of my mind knew that Sakura and Sasuke weren't actually missing ninja and that they didn't raise a hand against their comrades, but the irrational side of me wanted to beat them to within an inch of their life for letting it happen in front of them. Haku must have sensed the worry from team 11 for he spoke up first.

"Naruto, Ami, Kenta. I promise that I will do everything in my power to stabilize your captain and his teammate. My education is basic, and I just became Tsunade's apprentice, but my job is to redner basic first aid while an experienced team of medics is assembled and a guard is rounded up for them. If the worst should happen, I have stasis scrolls for both of them. Please, focus on your mission. You cannot afford to let your minds wander. You opponents were strong enough to take down two special jonin. Two special Jonin that were tired and injured, but still neither of them weak." His soft and kind voice reassured us. It helped me, and by the looks of mild relief on Naruto and Ami's faces it probably helped them as well. I nodded and steeled myself.

"Haku is right. Game faces, ladies and gentleman. Lord Fifth's raven got some valuable Intel from that fight. We have basic information on each of the opponent's we are likely to face. You were all selected for your ability to counter at least one of the opponents. Now, let's move out! Even with the little over an hour Genma and Raido were able to buy us, our enemy still has a four-hour head start. Let's move! We have no time to waste. We bring Sasuke and Sakura back, kicking and screaming if we have to!

And with that, the 6 of us bolted into the trees, the mad dash to intercept our enemy before they crossed the borders was on.

*************************************Boom Boom**************************************

We had been running at a steady pace for nearly 7 hours now. Haku had left us 4 hours ago, with more assurances that Genma and Raido would be alive and well, awaiting our successful return. I had called multiple short breaks to ensure we didn't end up in a fight with an exhausted team. Neji suddenly called out in alarm.

"I see them! 1km at our 12 o-clock. They seem to be resting and have yet to notice our approach." He talked quickly but quietly. I called a halt.

"Neji, do you see Sakura and Sasuke?" I asked.

He squinted his eyes, focusing his Byakugan. "I see Sasuke, but I see no sign of Sakura. There is a barrel though that my Byakugan cannot pierce. If I had to guess, I would say she is in there."

I nodded and thought for a moment. I quickly devised a plan and relayed it to my team. Everyone agreed and we made our move.

**********************************Operation Begin**************************************

"**Dynamic Entry!"** Lee's voice cried out, leg making contact with the large Orange haired teen's head. The fatty was thrown back several feet and Lee made a quick retreat.

"**Fire Release: Fanning Flame Formation!"**

"**Wind Release: Fanning Flame Formation!"**

Naruto and Ami released the combination technique the two had been working on for weeks. Ami uses the 'Phoenix Flower Technique' and blankets an area, while Naruto's 'Breakthrough' technique fans the flames and increase the melon sized fireballs into much larger and dangerous ones. The results were as intended. The rest of those in the camp scattered.

'**Yamanaka Clan Technique: Mind-Body Disturbance' **I thought to myself, taking aim at the androgynous looking pale skinned male. As soon as the technique connected I knew something was off. I attempted to force him to stab the 6-armed male directly in his line of sight. Only half his body seemed to cooperate. I quickly ended my technique, knowing it was a waste of chakra at this point.

"What the absolute shit, Kidomaru?! I thought you said you could detect anyone in a 1km radius with that gross butt thread you release!" A crimson haired woman screamed out.

The large teen had recovered and regrouped with his teammates. "Now Tayuya that is no way for a lady to talk." His bass voice rumbled.

"Fuck you, Fat Ass! You got taken out too fast. You need to train more!" She yelled at the mammoth teen.

Naruto's eyes glazed over and a flash of… something was there and gone within the same instant. His mouth dropped open and he pointed at the crimson haired potter mouth.

"YOU! You're an Uzumaki!" He screamed. The entire clearing went silent.

The girl paused only a moment before sneering. "Listen, kid. Not everyone with red hair is an Uzumaki. I'm an orphan. No last name, no past, no history."

"No, I _know_ you are an Uzumaki. My blood is calling to you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, grandson of Korinna Uzumaki, the last Uzukage of Uzushio! I'm the last line of the royals. I _know_ you're an Uzumaki. It's my bloodline. Your blood sings to me, and I can hear it. Your blood sings loud, you're nearly pure blooded!" He said, voice laced with an authority and confidence I didn't know the boy possessed.

"Naruto, how do you know this? You never mentioned a bloodline. Was it in your grandmother's journal?" Ami asked in concern. The boy shook his head.

"Remember that day I asked Kenta what sensing felt like? What he described didn't help me, but I felt the faint singing in my blood that day. An Uzumaki was leaving Konoha that day, I just didn't know what it was at the time. Now, staring this girl in the face? It's just… I don't know how to explain how I know, I just do. It's like an instinct or something." He explained, brow furrowed.

"Well regardless how you know, it's irrelevant. She is an enemy and a subordinate to Orochimaru. She's a dead woman walking." I growled out.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, surprising me. "I mean, please, Kenta. Let's capture her, let Anko and Aunt Tori question her. Anything. I cannot let you kill my clan member though without a valid reason. For all we know she could be being blackmailed or forced to work for him."

I was about to agree before the dumb woman opened her mouth. "Psh. As if, dumbass! I willingly work for Master Orochimaru. He's given me power, in return I serve as one of his high lieutenants. We are the sound four! I am Tayuya of the North!" She boasted proudly.

"Jirobo of the South" Fatty said calmly.

"Kidomaru of the East" 6-arms states.

"And I am Sakon of the West." The pale boy stated with a smirk.

I looked at Naruto, and his eyes were pleading. "Very well." I spoke quietly to my team only. "Listen, Naruto really wants to capture this girl and bring her back with us. I say it's stupid, however she is a higher up in Orochimaru's troops. We can probably get valuable information from her. If we can, capture her alive. The rest, I want their bodies cold and stiff by sunset. We cannot allow such dangerous opponents to live and potentially hurt us in the future." My entire team nodded in agreement. Naruto discreetly passed out charkra suppressant seals, paralysis seals, and prisoner transport scrolls to the team. It seems the sound four were done waiting and playing games with us.

"**Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!" **The large teen called out, hands palm down on the earth. Before any of us could react, we were engulfed in darkness.

"Cocky brats. Jirobo, you stay here and drain them dry. We will continue on. Meet up with us once you are finished." Kidomaru order. Jirobo nodded and focused back on the dome of earth.

"Shit." I hissed out. I stretched my senses and cursed again. Every inch of this place was laced with enough chakra to block out my senses entirely. Naruto withdrew a seal and activated it. A small but surprisingly bright light covered every inch of the dome. "This dome is sucking our chakra at an impressive rate. Within 10 minutes those of us who aren't a Jinchuriki will more than likely be at dangerous levels. We need a plan and fast. Fú, Lee, see if you can break out."

They both nodded and each went to a side of the dome and hit it for all they were worth. Both put sizeable dents but the wall repaired itself almost instantly. I nodded to myself, theory confirmed.

"Neji, this Jirobo was last sighted here" I pointed to the direction I mean. "Focus all your efforts and see if you can verify his position. Naruto, do you have a seal that you can use on these walls that won't be drained immediately and can do some type of damage to it?"

Naruto nodded and smiled brightly. "You bet I do! I just finished developing this a few weeks ago. It's a breech seal. You place it, and pumped a quick burst of chakra into it manually. The seal will then boost the amount and fire off a concentrated blast at the back of the tag."

I smiled in triumph and turned to Neji. He had a look of complete concentration and then nodded. "I can barely make him out, but I managed to find him."

"Naruto, give Neji the tag. Neji, place the tag directly where his head is located. Then stand back and rest your eyes. Naruto, on three, detonate that tag and pull the hand back if you don't want a hole through it." I order. Both boys complied, Neji placed the tag about 2m off the ground. "Naruto, you ready?"

The boy nodded. "Whatever you're planning, if I get injured I'll heal in time. Just say when."

"On three then." I said and withdrew a senbon. This one was slightly different than the ones I typically use to administer my poisons. It was longer, thicker, and best of all? Chakra conductive metal.

"One"

Naruto placed his hand on the seal, I molded my chakra.

"Two"

Naruto held up a half ram seal and closed his eyes. I converted my chakra and directed it to the piece of metal I was holding. The lightning chakra began to spark dangerously in my hand.

"Three!"

"**Detonate!"** Naruto called out as I hurled the electrically charged senbon right where the tag used to be. The results were instantaneous. A large, concentrated explosion blew out the back of the tag, the smallest light of the sun peeking through. A cry of surprise and pain was cut off quicker than the tiny hole could repair itself. The result was instant. The chakra in the air that had been interfering with my sensing quickly receded. I nodded at Fú and with an effortless punch, she tore right through the dome of earth. We stepped back out into the light.

The orange haired boy was on the ground. A perfectly circular hole had been drilled directly between his eyes. He lay flat on his back, eyes lifeless and unblinking stared towards the canopy of trees. A pool of blood was slowly gathering where he lay. I looked around at my team, gauging their chakra levels. Lee was the only one who had been affected. His Chakra was abysmal but was steadily growing. It amazes me how quick some medics are to give up on people because it's "just like the other cases." I threw a pill at him.

"Eat that. It's a special Yamanaka recipe. It still tastes like butt, but it's less harsh on your body. It stimulates your body's natural ability to recover chakra. Unlike the solider pill which loads your body with neutral chakra, causing strain on your pathways." I said absently, looking around the clearing and trying to ascertain where the enemy fled to.

"That is quite impress, Lt Kenta. Why are these not available to the general public?" Neji asked politely.

I couldn't help the small smile that formed at being called Lieutenant. It was a nice feeling, one I could get used to. "They're made from rare and exotic plants. The supply is much smaller than the demand. We reserve them for the Hokage to distribute to his troops for high ranking priority missions." Was the short reply. He nodded at the brief answer, understanding dawning on his face. It meant missions like these. Where time was of the essence and it needed to be done yesterday. I finally caught the faintest lingering of chakra from the direction we were originally moving. It seems as though they were also in a race against time. I tossed one of the special pills to each of my team members. "Use them if you need to. It'll keep you going for 24 hours straight, but your body will crash afterwards. Solider pills can last up to 3, but going that long on those will leave you hospitalized for at least a week. These you just need a good night's sleep. Now, the enemy seems to be in a rush. They're continuing on the same path, fleeing as quickly as possible to Rice Paddy Country. We have less than three hours to finish our mission before they cross the border. If they are able to do that, our mission is a failure as we have no clearance to be in another countries territory. Let's move!

**********************************Go, Go Kenta Rangers!********************************

Though we had initially started to gain our opponents, our presence didn't go unnoticed this time and our way forward was being hampered. More and more sticky, white threads began to box us in and limit our movements the closer we got. We eventually burst through a particularly dense section of canopy only to be caught, midair in the enemies trap.

"Well, well, well. The little insects took care of Jirobo quicker than expected. It's no matter, he was by far the weakest member. I, Kidomaru, will be your opponent. You cannot escape my threads once you're in their grasp. I'm going to hold you here before finishing you off. I've been told I play with my food too much, but we have the time now." The 4 armed boy stepped out of the shadows and onto a branch high in the air, cocky smirk planted firmly in place. His eyes widened though as the 5 of us gracefully fell to the branch just below us. Neji had easily cut through the threads, and the threads surrounding Fú just seemed to snap.

"I will take him on. We have no time to delay. Go, now. I am the only one who can see his threads and cut them with ease." Neji stated with confidence. I opened my mouth to agree before Fú cut me off.

"Neji, you go with them. This little spider needs a lesson on who the apex predator of the insectoid kingdom is." Fú spoke up in a serious tone.

"But Lady Fú, my Byagukan-"

"Is a valuable tool the team still needs. Chomei's chakra is corrosive to his threads. They cannot even hold me. I'm the better opponent." She spoke up, eyes blazing. "Though the species of insects known as the Dynastinae are generally harmless and complete herbivores, they're the strongest insect in the world. Some species being able to life 850 times their own weight."

Well, that explains the super strength I thought with slight fear for the petite girl. I was about to protest and order Neji to fight and then I remembered Lord Fifth's words. Sometimes you have to put your personal feelings aside and trust your troops.

"Fú, are you 100% confident that you can take him?" I asked, boyfriend mode out the door, right now I was asking as her commanding officer.

She turned towards me and smiled brightly before giving me a quick kiss. "Absolutely. Chomei and I will squash this spider and rejoin the group before you know it."

I mulled the decision over once more before nodding and turning to Neji. "Fú can handle him. Plus, I think your abilities are better suited for the remaining two. Let's trust Fú and move on."

Neji agreed hesitantly before taking off with Naruto and Ami after they wished Fú luck. My eyes followed them before turning back to Fú.

"Listen to me Fú. He's a lieutenant in Orochimaru's army. Do not ever underestimate him until his heart stops beating. Come back to me, safe and sound. That's an order." I tried smiling at the end but it came out as more of a grimace.

Fú was able to flash that blinding smile at me and wink. "Trust me, Lt Kenta. I don't need a knight in shining armor to save me. It's nice, but I'd much rather prefer to stand side by side with my knight. I'll come back to you, I swear it." Her eyes blazed with such a fiery determination it took everything in my power not to grab her and whisk her away to a dark corner right there.

"Then kick his ass. You don't want to miss the rest of us beating down the rest of these idiots." I said, able to slightly smile this time. She nodded and turned her full attention back to her opponent. I took off after my teammates.

****************************Fú Bae Gunna Kick Spidey's Ass********************************

Fú met her opponent's eyes and snarled. Her chakra thrummed just beneath the surface, ready to answer her call. The 6-armed boy smiled confidently at her.

"Why did you just allow my teammates to continue on? I thought you said you were to hold us as long as possible." The kind voice of Fú was replaced by the hardened voice of a Kunoichi of Konoha.

He shrugged. "Once I'm done playing with you, I now have the back of your teammates. I can pick them off while they engage my other teammates. It's a win in my book." He then began to change slightly. Twisting and intertwining lines began to cover the boy from head to toe. Fú's scowl deepened, knowing he was activating his curse mark. The boy slammed both hands on the ground and a plume of smoke erupted above Fú.

"**Summoning Technique: Kyodaigumo!"**

A spider larger than a wagon appeared and began to rain down 1000s of tiny spiders. The smaller spiders began to unleash their silky threads over the entire area. Kidomaru smirked as he watch Fú and the entire area became a giant trap. He dismissed his summon as she wasn't exactly a battle type. The field was set, this match was over. Kidomaru smirked in victory. His confidence was short lived though as a worried frown replaced his grin of triumph. As he watch, the 1000s of threads that had covered and trapped the girl simply fell away as if burnt. Normal fire wasn't usually enough to burn his threads as his chakra saturated them.

"As I said, my chakra is corrosive to your threads. The second they make contact with my skin, they erode away. Hopefully you aren't a one trick pony or this battle is already over." The mint haired girl called. Not boasting, plain truth. Kidomaru scowled before his eyes widening in alarm. A thick and fast moving strand of the own girls thread was within striking distance. He dodged to the side and felt a sense of panic in his gut. The girl was now smirking, hand held on the monkey seal.

"**Water Release: Water Whip!"** Fú called out, the whip of water lashing out with blinding speeds. She had aimed it right where Kidomaru was escaping from her previous technique. The whip snaked around the teen's wrist and with a powerful tug, he was sent rocketing directly towards Fú.

Fú cocked her arm back and with inhuman speeds sent her fist crashing into the 6-armed boy's face. The sound of cartilage breaking and bones grinding was her reward. Just as quickly as he was pulled towards Fú, he was now rocketing back, crashing painfully into the trunk of a large Oak.

"It's a shame really." Came Fú's voice from much further than Kidomaru was expecting. "You thought because you have that abomination on your neck from Orochimaru that it meant you were special. If you had still only realized you were nothing more than a common house spider, you may yet live to see tomorrow. A non-threat to humans, you made the mistake of thinking you were a predator spider, when in fact, you hide in the dark and feed on the weak." Fú's eyes were blazing and her voice was hard as iron. "I am the Jinchuriki of the 7-tailed Beetle. Though Chomei was given the appearance of a giant Atlas Beetle, she is in fact queen of ALL insects. You sealed your fate when you thought you were tough enough to play with your food."

Kidomaru scowled and began to chew the webbing in his mouth. He spit it out and watched as it instantly hardened. Each of his 6 arms grabbing the hilt of a sword that was as strong as steel. Let's see how this little girl liked it when this spider grew fangs.

Fú charged and closed the distance rapidly. The spider and beetle began a deadly dance of flashing swords and crushing punches and kicks. Kidomaru was clearly skilled, even in hand to hand combat, if the multitude of small cuts that had quickly began to build up was any indication. Fú scowled. She had to be patient. Her biggest weakness was getting frustrated and making a hasty move instead of waiting for the opening she wanted.

Fú waited, doing her best to dodge and block all the attacks. They were quickly overpowering her. Those blade seeming to come from impossible directions. She perservered, the tiny cuts were nothing she couldn't handle. Finally, her opening arrived and she jumped on it. Kidomaru seeing his own opening lunged for a finishing move. All 6 blades thrusting forward. Fú inhaled and when she exhaled, a small but just as effective cloud of her 'Scale Powder' erupted in the spider's face. Kidomaru screamed and hastily abandoned his attack. The sound of whistling air was his only indication and he brought all six swords up in a hasty guard. His confidence in his creations durability was quickly shattered. A sound similar to an entire tree being snapped in half echoed around the clearing. Fú's kick was so strong that it snapped all 6 swords as effortlessly as one would break a pencil. Spit and blood erupted from the teen spider's mouth as her foot drove dangerously deep into his chest. His ribs screamed in protest and his lungs cried out as all the air was forcefully expelled from them. He once again crashed painfully against unforgiving wood, his ribs taking even more damage at the impact.

Fú exhaled and spit out a few small strands of her own sticky thread to some of the more severe cuts on her exposed skin. The threads bound the wounds shut and her potent chakra began to slowly heal the damage. A new ability Fú had discovered, it allowed herself or any ally touching her thread to slowly be healed. It was this ability that had Lady Shizune so interested in taking her on as her own apprentice. She went on for hours about how to incorporate those threads in battle, most of it went over Fú's head. The only thing that really stuck was that Lady Shizune, a powerful Jonin in her own right, wanted her as a student. Even in the heat of battle, Fú smiled brightly.

"Che. You're stronger than I thought little girl. I never thought some pre-teen kid would push me to my second stage, but I can't afford to lose here. It's time the spider show the beetle that it is in fact the greater predator." Kidomaru's pained but cocky reply came.

Fú puffed out her cheecks. "Pre-Teen?! I'm 14, almost 15 you ass!" She shouted in outrage.

"Wait? You're my age?! You look like you're barely old enough to be out past dark." Kidomaru taunted.

"Wait… you're MY age? You look like you're 30! I'd rather look young than like an old man before I even finished puberty." Fú laughed loudly, Kidomaru's face flushing in anger. His appearance once again began to change, but this time the results were much more noticeable. Fú gasped as where there once stood a teen, there was now a real-life monster standing across from her.

"The real hunt begins now, little girl!" He called as he jumped back, deep into the shadow of the trees. Fú went on high alert and began to pursue the boy. It was only Chomei's warning that saved the girl from having her heart pierced by the thick, golden shaped object that had come blitzing from the shadows. She turned and saw that it was a poorly, yet no less deadly crafted arrow.

"I knew he was a distance fighter. This is why I told Neji I would take him on. Neji has no distance attacks, but I do." Fú said allowed to herself as she began to weave the hand seals she'd need. Thankful that as they approached closer and closer to Rice Paddy, the humidity increased to almost unbearable levels. It would make her next attack cost a lot less.

Fú would admit that Kenta's mastery over water was absolutely breathtaking, especially for still being 13 years old. However, where Kenta had the finesses, Fú had the chakra to cover the difference and then some. It would be a long time before Kenta was near Fú's level of water techniques.

"**Water Release: Water Hail!"** Fú called out. The water in the atmosphere coallased, and soon hundreds of bullet sized water balls began bombarding the area in front of the girl. Trees and branches snapped and fell to the earth by the dozens. Fú continued her attack, the wide-spread destruction hopefully keeping the monstrosity busy.

"_**Fú! I sense him up ahead. He's dodging your water easily. He seems to have tiny threads spread out, the vibrations give him warning where your attacks are coming from. Let's close the distance with 'that' technique and finish him off!" **_Chomei's voice echoed in Fú's head.

Fú gathered the easily offered chakra from her lifelong friend. Four rainbow colored wings burst from her back and she easily lifted herself into the air. While other Jinchuriki seemed to grow tails when accessing large quantitites of bijuu chakra. Fú's shaped themselves into wings, ability to fly and all. She made the required seals and charged.

"**Water Release: Flying Horn Charge!"** A lance of pure, condensed water covered Fú from shoulder to hand. The pointed tip extended another 5ft past her fingertips. She barreled forward, pure destruction followed in her wake.

Fú's meager sensing abilities were boosted to acceptable levels when accessing Chomei's chakra. It was the only reason she wasn't already dead. The Spider Monstrostity kept up a veritable rain of arrows. One after another, pushing Fú's aerial mobility to levels she had never been pushed to before. Finally, the spider was in her sights. His eyes widened momentarily before he smirked. He let go of the largest arrow so far. Faster and stronger than the others, Fú was barely able to dodge it from this distance… Or so she thought. White, hot, searing pain tore through Fú's shoulder. She cried out in pain, almost losing her concentration. Kenta's smiling face flashed in her mind and she pushed through it.

With a cry of defiance, Fú shoved the lance of water directly towards the boy's heart. A think, golden plate of armor quickly formed a protective casing around the boy's torso, but it was for nothing. The Bijuu chakra enhanced water technique slid into the golden carapace like a hot knife through butter. The boy screamed in agony only momentarily before the lance burst out the other side of his body. He was thrown back by Fú's momentum alone and was sent crashing to the ground, unmoving.

Fú, fighting back tears, barely held her concentration together long enough to safely hover her way to the forest floor. Kenta's advice kept replaying in her mind. She stumbled over towards the boy, already her threads were slowly making a loose cocoon around her body. She knelt down next to the boy. The curse mark had faded. His eyes were open and staring in pain and surprise. Fú checked his pulse and found… nothing. She smiled to herself.

She then managed to make it to the base of a large Oak. It's canopy wide enough to allow rays of warm sunlight to bathe her in their comfort. The threads began to weave themselves around her tighter and anchoring themselves to the beautiful Oak tree. A single thought floated through her mind before she gave herself over to the pain and exhaustion.

'_Sorry, Kenta. I won't be able to keep my promise. You all will have to finish the mission without me.'_

*********************************Fú Bae Smashing Spiders********************************

I jumped through the canopy in hot pursuit of the sound 4, now 2. I kept my senses on high alert, but my mind was elsewhere. That didn't last long as I cuffed upside the head by an irritated Naruto.

"Stop worrying and have faith in Fú, moron. She's strong, ya know? She's probably the strongest member of this squad." Naruto's irritated voice scolded.

I scowled at my brother. "I'm not worrying and I have complete faith in her." I growled back. "And hit me again and I'll take your hand."

"I call bull." Naruto said immediately, unperturbed by my threat. "If you actually believe that, your mind wouldn't be off in space. You have no faith in your girlfriend, and if she finds out, I'm running for the hills."

I do have faith, I!" Ami cut me off this time.

"Naruto is right, Kenta. Fú is strong. She almost beat Sasuke in a single hit, and that was without using Chomei even the littest amount. She's going to win. She promised you, right?" Ami smiled at me in reassurance.

I took a deep breath. They were, of course, right. I didn't want to admit it, especially to Naruto. He'll brag for weeks when I'm wrong and he's right.

"You're right. Both of you." I shot Naruto a 'don't you dare look.' His answering evil smile was answer enough. Weeks. "I can't do anything but have faith. We have a mission. Fú will defeat her opponent and join us soon enough." Naruto and Ami both smiled brightly at me before returning to their spots. I took a last deep breath and accepted my words. A small tension left my shoulders. Yeah, Fú probably was the strongest person here. Naruto was making some progress with Kyubi, but Fú and Chomei were in perfect sync.

"Look sharp. Sasuke was just transferred the barrel and the pale skinned boy is waiting up ahead. Sasuke and the girl are continuing on." Neji's voice called out in complete control. I nodded at the boy, he turned off his eyes for a quick break and I focused my senses, feeling for any traps.

We touched down across from the androgynous youth and assessed the situation. It was true, the red haired Uzumaki girl and Sasuke were quickly escaping. I glanced at Neji who nodded. He got into his battle stance and the rest of us continued on our way. The pale boy tried to intercept us, but Neji was there delivering a punishing chakra laced palm strike. The boy retreated and squared off against Neji with a scowl. Lee, Ami, Naruto and I continued on.

*************Seriously Sakon Got SO lucky he didn't have to fight Neji in Canon*******************

Neji eyed the boy without his eyes activated. "I've noticed something strange with your chakra since the moment I saw your group. What are you?" He asked in a blunt tone.

"Just a simple boy. You may refer to me as Sakon. I will be your executioner today." Sakon haughtily replied.

Neji nodded in acceptance. He would figure it out on his own. He charged while simultaneously activating his Byagukan. The two boys exchanged a lightning fast bout of skilled hand to hand combat. Sakon frowned, noticing the small bruises that adorned his arms, as well as the slight tingle in his arms. He knew about the Gentle Fist, but he had no idea how effective it would be. He smirked as his appearance changed. Small, conjoining dots littered the boys pale skin. If Neji could describe it, they looked like pictures of bacteria that he had seen in some of the basic texts he had read.

"Time to end this. I normally enjoy watching my opponents suffer before I kill them. But right now Tayuya is in need of some help. Don't take it personally that I don't kill you like all the others. I'm sure you understand." His cocky tone stated once more. Neji stared at him impassively. Since his fight with Naruto, he had begun to view the world as more than black and white. There were too many choices and unexplained phenomena to account for a fate that was so cut and dry. Neji would prove this today by doing his part to bring Sakura and Sasuke back.

Sakon rushed him and Neji was momentarily surprised by the increased speed. However, he quickly adjusted. His normal sparring partner was much faster. A hard cross rattled his jaw as a simultaneous jab left his ribs creaking.

'_That's impossible. I was blocking both his arms when those attacks hit me. I don't care how fast someone is, that's not possible. My eyes will reveal the truth.'_

The two boys continued to exchange blows, Neji taking even more mystery hits. After a particularly nasty attack that left his kidney throbbing, he saw it. A second set of hands had indeed made contact. They were not illusionary as was his initial theory. He broke contact and leapt back, catching the breath his lungs desperately needed. The pale boy didn't pursue. The cocky grin was back in place. Even in a rush he did indeed like to toy with his opponents. That would be his downfall. Letting a genius of Neji's caliber regroup was a death sentence.

"I have deduced your technique. You cannot win now. Surrender to me and you will live. You will be tortured and questioned and spend the rest of your days in jail, but you will live to see the hour." Neji stated without boast or brag.

Sakon snorted derisively. "I know I didn't hit you that hard to the head. Previous brain injury? You're on the ropes kid. This battle is mine."

Neji charged and unleashed a veritable onslaught of quick jabs, palm thrusts, and chakra laced attacks to the coils of his opponent. Sakon growled in irritation. Where before the kid was falling victim to Ukon's attacks, he was not only blocking them, but closing Ukon's chakra points as well! He did figure it out.

"So, you weren't lying. Well then the jig is up. Come say hello, Big Brother." Sakon stated in a mocking voice. True to his words, Neji was the least bit shocked seeing the second, identical head sprout from the boy's shoulder.

"Hello. My name is Ukon. Where my brother is quick tempered and likes to play with his enemies, I am impatient and level headed." He turned to Sakon. "Finish him brother, no messing around. Tayuya is alone." Sakon nodded and began to change once more.

People call Naruto a demon. Naruto is only a demon if you are unlucky enough to suffer his ire. His pranks when he's being particularly vindictive are as infamous as the fox sealed inside him. Naruto was no demon, and if Neji had to hazard a guess, the fox inside him really wasn't either. These things standing in front of him now? Pure demonic in looks and the sight of their chakra. It looked like chakra that had been diseased and begun to decay and rot. It took all of Neji's willpower not to gag and the pure vileness of it.

"You die now, Hyuga!" Sakon/Ukon shouted simultaneously. They rushed, much faster than before. However, Neji proved once again his genius. Since his loss, Neji had begun to see the merit in true, backbreaking hard work. His speed, stamina and strength had begun to grow by leaps and bounds. These fools were the first to find out.

The looks of pure hatred and frustration that were glaring back at Neji would have once not long ago made the boy overconfident in himself. He would have gotten sloppy, thinking his victory was at hand. The advice he gave his girlfriend, Fú, rang out in his mind though. These two were personally trained by Orochimaru. Do not give them an inch until their hearts stop beating.

Sakon leapt back, breathing heavily. He glared and Neji who stared back impassively. His glare turned into a smile of triumph as Ukon's head suddenly burst from Neji's shoulder. Neji still stared impassively at the head now attached to his shoulder.

"I see. So that's what it is. You have a bloodline that allows you to merge with each other and inanimate objects. This curse seal heightens the ability and allows you to merge with another human. I assume you intend to do internal damage or limit my movements in some way?" Neji deduced.

Ukon grinned widely. "You got it in one, kid. It's a shame really, if you were to join Master Orochimaru, he'd have the caged bird seal off your head and take you to new heights."

Neji's eyes flashed once before he sneered. "If you thought that a pitiful offer like that would entice me enough to abandon my family, you should have worked on your sales pitch a lot more. I'd say try again another day, but you won't be alive to work on it within 1 minute."

Neji then closed his eyes and concentrated. Releasing his chakra in a way that only a Hyuga is capable of, a way that many thought was a second bloodline. For only a Hyuga could naturally release chakra from every single point on their body. All 361 points simultaneously. Anyone else that could do it had to practice for years and years to achieve what a Hyuga genin could do. Neji's eyes snapped open, and with a large burst did in fact release chakra from all 361 chakra points. Ukon may have merged with him at the cellular level. But a bloodline takes chakra to use, and most bodies, even parasitic ones, cannot live when their host's chakra is forcefully injected into their own pathway.

"**Gentle Fist Art: One Blow Body!"** Neji stated simply. Ukon _screamed._ He toppled out of Neji, blood pouring from every orifice in his body. His curse seal deactivated and he began to weakly crawl towards Sakon.

"Brother. Help. M" He never finished his sentence. A kunai was buried to the hilt from the top of his skull. Neji stared at the now lifeless body impassively.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Sakon charged in a blind rage. Neji bent low to the ground. Left arm, hovering over the ground, held in a relaxed state. Right arm, held up above his body, palm extended to the heavens. He waited, Sakon charged. He was 5ft away, and Neji lashed out like a viper.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"** Neji's attack lived up to the name given. Gentle Fist. Neji's fingers were a blur, each subsequent barrage gaining speed. He finished the 64th hit just a split second after the 1st hit landed. Sakon stood ramrod straight. The shock almost too much for his body. His curse mark began to recede as he stared with hate filled eyes at his brother's killer.

"**Gentle Fist Art: Palm Bottom"** The prodigy said, voice emotionless, a true shinobi. Lacing his palm with sufficient chakra, he lashed out and struck his opponent square in the chest. He deactivated his Byakugan as the glimpses of the boy's heart erupted into a blood filled fountain. Neji didn't need to check for a pulse. His eyes had been opened wide by Naruto Uzumaki. They see everything now, and will never miss the slightest detail again.

***********************************Neji Beast Mode************************************

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto called out. Sasuke and Tayuya ignored him and kept leaping through the trees. Naruto growled in frustration, his chakra reacting to his anger. "TAYUYA UZUMAKI, I SAID HALT!" He screamed out, his chakra lashing towards the red-headed girl. She froze. Miraculously, she froze and couldn't move. Naruto nearly slipped and crashed to the forest floor in his surprise, but caught himself at the last minute. Sasuke stopped and was staring at the girl before turning his gaze on Naruto. Confusion was the most blatant emotion on his face, but there was something else. Something I couldn't place.

"What the hell did you do to me, you blond bastard!" Tayuya growled out. She finally seemed to be gaining control back but her movements were still sluggish and forced.

Naruto shrugged. "Guess when a member of your ruling clan gives you an order, you can't refuse it." He smirked. He most likely wasn't wrong. It had to be something to do with Naruto's blood and how he was escentially the Uzumaki clan head by birthright. Unlike other clans though, ruling really did seem to run in his blood.

Tayuya snarled and turned towards Sasuke. She said something too low under her breath for me to hera. Sasuke nodded and without hesitating turned on his heel and fled. I began to move, but Tayuya wasn't letting us go without a fight. Her curse seal activated, markings like lightning racing across her skin. She slammed her palm to the ground.

"**Summoning Technique: Three Doki!" **She growled out in anger. Three, horrifyingly ugly creatures stood in the way of our path. Tayuya pulled out a flute and brought it to her lips. We didn't have time for this! As soon as these trees broke, there would be a large, open, unnamed field. Past that was "The Valley of the End" which separated Fire and Rice Paddy. I turned to Ami and Lee. "You two, take her on. Remember, capture her alive if possible. Don't risk your own lives though just to save hers." I ordered. They both nodded and intercepted the 3 monstrosities that had rushed us as soon as Tayuya began to play that flute. Naruto and I didn't have time to wish them well. We just had to believe. I would believe in them.

*******************************OP Lee and Ami Crazy************************************

Tayuya sent her three Doki's towards the pursuing Naruto and Kenta, but Lee was right there to knock back two, while Ami took care of the other. Tayuya scowled. If she couldn't take these two out right now and intercept the last two, Orochimaru would be very displeased. Tayuya wasn't particularly loyal to the Snake Sannin. She was actually at one point his prisoner, forced to fight to the death against 99 other prisoners. Her luck and skill saw her to the end with the other 3 who would join her as the sound 4. Since then she had power and respect, the only two things that mattered in this world. Especially being a woman. If you were a weak woman in a place like Oto, you were better off dead.

She began to play her dance of death, the two Konoha Shinobi were dancing and dodging the blindly fast and brutal strikes from her Doki. She switch the tune, and the Doki opened their mouths. At once dozens of white, worm-like creatures were added into the chaotic symphony that she played. The two Konoha ninja were fast and agile, but like all those before them, they would succumb eventually. On and on she played, and on and on they danced. She was the conductor, they were her symphony. Her mouth fell open, her concerto was falling to pieces around her.

The green one had landed on a branch, and right as one of her Doki closed, he disappeared in a burst of speed. When he reappeared, it was to deliver a bone crushing kick to the Doki he had just dodged. It dispelled immediately. Tayuya watching in horror as the small, purple haired girl unleashed a ball of fire the size of a small cabin into the face of another of her pets, it joined the first. The two converged on the last and with a flurry of punches and kicks, Tayuya was once again alone. She wasn't done yet. The curse seal on her neck burned in rage, she gave in. Where once before was a small, teenage girl, now stood a demonic woman. Her red hair and crimson eyes gave her a fearsome appearance, her dark skin and exotic beauty hid the dangers the lurked beneath. She played her tune of death once more.

The green one fell immediately to her illusions. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was sent to the floor of the forest far below. The girl resisted for a few seconds more before she too followed her comrade to the shadows below. Tayuya smirked and jumped down to finish them off. If all else went to shit, at least Tayuya could say she did her part to the best of her abilities. She landed onto the soft, moss covered dirt below. The smell of nature itself pierced the veil of euphoric power the cursed seal granted. Her demonic eyes searched the floor for her victims, only to feel a sense of dread to fill her being. She felt the piercing of the fangs before her eyes even adjusted to the gloom.

From the shadows, Ami stepped out. A single snake extended from the folds of her kimono. Tayuya followed the snake with her eyes, knowing where the head of it was located. On her thigh, the snake's long fangs pierced into her exposed flesh. The venom injected, its job was done. The snake returned to its master. Before she could open her mouth to gloat, the energy in her body left her. She saw a flash of green as she fell to the ground, her curse mark receeding without a chakra source to sustain it. Lee looked down at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, miss. We've placed a chakra suppressant seal on you. I'm going to seal you inside this prisoner scroll. You will be placed in a temporary stasis while inside. When you are released, you won't even realize what happened." The green boy bowed to Tayuya.

The purple haired girl walked up next, confident smile in place. "I could only assume you'd be immune to such a common paralytic, knowing who you master is. I just had to distract you long enough for Lee to slap that tag on you." Then to Tayuya's absolute horror, the two Konoha shinobi pulled wax out of the ears. It was a set-up. An elaborate trap to lure her into the shadows and lower her guard. She had been played. "Had you not messed with Sasuke in the hospital, we'd have never known that one of you used a sound based illusion. Hopefully you will learn from this encounter, Tayuya Uzumaki."

Tayuya closed her eyes, fighting tooth and nail to not let the tears escape that were trying oh so desperately. She didn't cry when she watched her parents slaughtered in a bandit raid. She didn't cry when she was captured by the snake. She didn't cry when she was forced to kill 100 other kids her age just to survive. She didn't cry when she received the curse mark. She never cried. This time however, she finally let the tears fall. For Tayuya realized, these weren't tears of sorrow or frustration. They were tears… of hope?

Blackness was her only answer.

*****************************Ear Plugs Most OP Ninja Tool in NaruVerse********************

Naruto and I raced across the field, quickly gaining on Sasuke. Just as I was about to call out, Sasuke suddenly stopped. Naruto and I slowed our speed and stopped once we were within striking distance of the Uchiha boy. He set the barrel down and stepped away from it before turning his attention on us.

"Why are you two doing this? You heard why we have to go! If I don't go, Orochimaru will keep coming after me until he gets me. I put everyone and the village in danger by being there! Sakura could die if she doesn't evolve and master her curse seal. Do you two want her to die just to boost your egos with a successful mission?!" Sasuke was nearly shouting by the end. Either Sasuke was an incredible actor, or not a single word he uttered was a lie. His chakra pointed to his feelings as being genuine.

Naruto spoke up first. "Sasuke we don't care! Let that snake bastard come! We'll beat him back every time! As for Sakura, I know I can and will find a way to remove that seal, count on it, ya know!" Naruto eagerly told his rival.

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto, do you not realize how outclassed we were when we faced Orochimaru last time? It was 6 on 1 and he throttled us. He was toying with us! He knocked you out in a single hit! As for Sakura? When are you going to finish removing her seal? Before it completely destroys her chakra pathways, rendering her unable to follow her dreams of being a kunoichi? Or after she's in the morgue and you remove it from her cold, dead corpse?" He hissed.

Naruto looked momentarily taken aback but quickly recovered. "Before that, bastard! I'm a sealing genious. I'll have it off in no time!"

"Naruto you're too full of yourself!" Sasuke shouted, his chakra now lashing out wildly. He was starting to lose it, just like in the hospital. "Anko has had her seal for over a decade! We searched around, looked for all the answers. Your teacher couldn't even remove Anko's seal, which is the prototype that Sakura has! This is the only way Naruto, stop being dense! I won't let your ego kill Sakura. I'll kill you before that happens."

I stepped in front of Naruto, cutting him off. Sasuke's eyes were flashing between onyx and crimson. His rational mind losing the fight to his emotions when Sakura's life was on the line.

"Sasuke, say you do this. When do you come home? What's the plan?" I asked, trying to calm the boy down. "You cross that border, you're in the bingo book. We can keep Sakura in stasis, working on the seal non-stop. What's your answer for that?"

It worked, a bit at least. His chakra still roiled just below the surface, but it was no longer volatile. "I don't know what the future holds, Kenta. All I know is I don't want you or anyone in danger, and I need to protect Sakura. Once she leaves that barrel, the 2nd stage is unlocked. She will be possibly dangerous and volatile. The whisperings of power and glory will be like shouts. She will need me to keep her grounded while she learns to harness and control it. As for your suggestion, say that takes 3, 5, 10 years. You want to take all those years away from her?" He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is the only logical choice."

I nodded and cut off Naruto's squawk of protest. "I see I won't persuade you. I think you are both acting rash and illogical, basing your decision on emotions of anxiety and fear. We fight then. Your ideals versus mine. Whichever one is the true decision will be decided by who walks from this fight the victor." I got into my stance, Sasuke did likewise. I turned to Naruto. "Stay out of this Naruto, this is a fight of ideals that can only be decided this way. Your weird charisma won't persuade anyone this time." Naruto reluctantly nodded and took a step back.

I tensed as Sasuke's Sharingan flashed on. My muscles coiled, chakra pooling in my legs without thought. As I was about to make my move, the wind picked up and with the gust of wind brought another road block with it.

"Who the hell are you?! Get out of here you browless freak! Kenta and Sasuke are gunna fight, ya know!" Naruto shouted angrily at the newcomer.

The teen took one glance at Naruto and dismissed him entirely. He was a pale boy, and not in a Sasuke or Itachi kind of way. The deep circles under his eyes and the way his ribs were showing confirmed that he was very sick. His eyes widened momentarily and we all followed his gaze. The barrel was smoking.

*********************************Epic Fights Soon!**************************************

Kakashi Hatake was never a man for emotional outbursts. After arriving home from a very successful S-Rank mission that involved him slaughtering an entire crime syndicate along with their Jonin strength boss, he was feeling pretty good. So why, may you ask, was he glaring daggers at the man who was now his village leader and military commander? Well, that would be because Kakashi Hatake was no longer a Jonin Captain, seeing as how one of his members was currently in a program to rehabilitate and bring back the human emotions that had been repressed. The other two were also out of the village, on their own S-Rank mission… For an indefinite amount of time… right into the lair of their village's greatest traitors. No reason AT ALL to be ready to ring the boy's throat.

"Lord Fifth, with all due respect, what in the sage's left hairy testicle possessed you to even think that this mission would be even remotely smart?" Kakashi's fake cheerful tone was further hidden behind the fake, cheerful 'eye' smile he had become famous for. Even if said eye was now twitching.

"They brought up some good points, and I trust them. Simple as that. It was a decision I made as Hokage, not elder brother or even comrade." Itachi Uchiha replied in his mild tone. Eyes dancing with amusement at the elder genius' attitude. It made Itachi happy that Sasuke and Sakura's time spent with the man wasn't in complete vain. He seemed to be coming out of the shell he wrapped around himself once Minato and Kushina died.

"I realize this, but they're both not even a year out of graduation! They aren't ready for something like this!" Kakashi's emotions finally winning the battle. His voice was laced with anger and concern.

"Is anyone ever truly ready for a mission like this this, Kakashi? Was I ready, at the same age that they are right now might I remind you, when I had a very similar mission thrust upon my shoulders? At least they didn't have to murder 300+ people before making their escape." Itachi replied evenly. That gave Kakashi pause. He had a point, when WAS anyone ready for this kind of mission. Hardened Jonin have been known to crumble under the pressure while young teenagers have flourished. It was not a matter of age or experience, but the core of one's character. His thoughts were interrupted by his military leader. "Plus, their return will be much easier to explain and even widely more celebrated once they come home. Have faith, Kakashi. You did well by them. Not just in their strength in battle, their strength in spirit is strong too."

Kakashi nodded slowly, seemingly finding nothing else he could say to get his leader to order him to blow this entire operation up. "I understand, and you are correct. I would not have been ready for such a mission at their age, I can say that much. I suppose I must stop comparing a person's capabilities to my own. Now, permission to at least pursue and make sure none on the retrieval team are vitally injured?" Kakashi saluted.

Itachi nodded. "Shizune and her team of medics will be departing in 30 minutes. Meet them at the gate, provide combat support and keep the medics alive if a confrontation breaks out. Dismissed, Jonin Hatake." Kakashi saluted once more and was gone in a gust of wind.

He arrived at home and quickly grabbed his emergency mission scroll and headed for the gate. This is the one mission he wouldn't arrive late for. If he were lucky, he may be able to catch his students and offer them a few words of advice before their fate was left to chance.

*******************************Quick Interlude, Kaka is Anger*****************************

The smoke increased in volume, steadily but at a rapid pace. With a sound like a branch snapping, the top of the barrel shot into the sky and the smoke began to fade. A figure rose from the barrel and stretched its entire body. The smoke finally cleared enough for the details to be made out. Bubblegum pink hair, emerald eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Still Sakura. A monster didn't just pop out of the barrel, breathing fire and ripping necks from shoulders.

I breathed a sigh of relief at that, not knowing what to expect. Just as the last of the smoke cleared, I thought I saw a single black rose petal disappear under Sakura's color, but it may have been my imagination. Sakura's gaze swept the area. She smiled brightly at Sasuke who, though blushing slightly, returned her smile with a small one of his own. Her gaze next found the enigmatic newcomer and she looked at him in open curiosity. Finally, her gaze landed on Naruto and me. I began to smile at Sakura, but that was quickly snuffed out by her ferocious glare aimed our way.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Kenta Yamanaka! What the hell are you two doing here! I thought our intentions were made very clear!" She chastised the two of us. Naruto looked sheepish, I stared back with my own glare now in place.

"The orders given were that you two weren't to be declared missing ninja until and if you made it across the border. Don't speak to me in that tone, Haruno, I'm still your superior officer." I remarked coldly, teal eyes boring into her. She flushed slightly from embarrassment before that quickly turned to anger.

"Shove off, Yamanaka. You're as arrogant and pompous as Ino always said you were, and that promotion going to your head just proves it. You are honestly so delusional that you don't even know the real reason I'm accepting Orochimaru's offer, do you?" Her scathing reply came. Her chakra didn't fluctuate, this wasn't a bluff for present company.

I frowned. "Your potential death isn't the real reason? The please, enlighten me, oh wise one." My sarcastic sneering voice replied. I was getting an increasingly bad feeling by the second.

"Let me ask you, Yamanaka, do you know how many active duty shinobi we have on roster?" She asked, just as vicious as before.

"1,136 Genin, 6,729 Chunin, 513 Jonin, unknown number of ANBU due to security reasons. We also have nearly double that number of each rank in reserves for times of war to be recalled." I rattled off the information as easily as breathing.

She nodded. "Did you also know that of the 7,865 active duty Genin and Chunin corps, over 80% of them are first or second generation civilian born? But when we get to the Jonin ranks only 7% fit that same criteria? If you are civilian born, your chances of making it to the top are less than 10%. Why do you think that is?" Her tone now an icy accusation.

I shrugged. "Get to the point Haruno. If you're going to moan and bitch about a conspiracy"

"I am not! Don't you date put words in my mouth, Kenta Yamanaka!" She shrieked, the seal at her neck noticeably pulsing in reaction to her anger. "It isn't a conspiracy! You clan kids have no idea the challenges and roadblocks we civilian born shinobi have! We don't have the same opportunities as you! We come to the academy already years behind you clan kids. We have to work two to three times as hard as you just to keep up, let alone catch up. And finally, when we get to the end and prove that we can do everything you all can do, they spit on the civilian kids again. In your excitement, did you forget that 60% of our graduating class was sent back to the academy? Did you think that was a lie?!"

I stared at the pink haired girl in shock. Not once was any of this every brought to my attention. Naruto's open mouth stare meant he was in the same boat as me. Even Sasuke was staring at the girl as if she were a stranger.

"Out of 18 kids that were sent back that day, 17 of them were all civilian. 15 of those were all orphans with no other plans for the future. The 1 kids who wasn't a civilian was a Nara. Maybe a 5th or 6th cousin to Shikamaru. She was offered an apprenticeship with the Cryptography department the next day. Does that not seem unfair to you? Civilans make up the vast majority of our shinobi army, yet we're undertrained and underprepared compared to you and your kind. We're the first thrown to the wolves and we're lucky if we come home alive!" Her chest was heaving, the curse seal pulsing dangerously on her neck.

Naruto spoke up. "I get what you're saying Sakura, but it's not like they couldn't try again next semester though, right? Our class just had a lot of clan kids, I heard the rumors, it was more than usual you know?!"

"I understand that Naruto, but the fact remains that civilian are nothing more than numbers and fodder to be thrown to the wolves when war breaks out. The commanders send us to our deaths, make a counter strategy depending how they reacted, then send in their perfectly trained clan shinobi to win the battle. History shows us time and again this is how our wars are fought." Her emerald eyes were blazing and her chakra was too. This, this was the real reason Sakura wanted to leave. She wasn't faking leaving the village on a mission, she actually was!

"Yeah but, the 4th Hokage was civilian! Pervy-Sage was civilian! Captain Genma! There's loads of strong civilian born shinobi!" Naruto pleaded with the pink haired girl, but she only shook her head.

"Naruto, you can't use an outlier as a means of justification for the sake of your argument. Jiriaya was taught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Minato Namikaze showed enough promise that after failing the entire genin team, Jiraiya took him on as his personal apprentice. Had Minato not shown that flash of brilliance, he would have been sent back just like his two teammates. Had that happened, he would have been another civilian in the ranks. We all might not even be having this conversation had he not shown that little spark." She smiled sadly. "That right there should have been the eye opener, Naruto. That should have shown that any civilian, even given the right training and enough hard work on their end can be just as strong as our clan counterparts. But it isn't. I won't be just another statistic. I won't let my fate be decided for me. I will take my fate into my own hands and run with it." She declared, the fire back in her eyes.

I snorted. "You, of all people, sure have a lot of god damn nerve slandering the village you grew up in. Lady Tsunade personally requested you as her apprentice and you spit in her face. You complain about civilians being sidelined? Look at Ami! First generation just like you, and she made Chunin in 8 months. She's a Chunin and you're throwing a pity party. If you're looking for sympathy, you won't get it from me." Both Sakura and Sasuke's chakra reacted to my words. My smirk widened.

"For a whiny little bitch like you who complains about his _clan_ being shoehorned into support roles and desk jobs, you sure are full of yourself and a complete ass, Kenta Yamanaka." Sakura's retort catching my attention. "So what you're saying is civilians are destined as average shinobi at best, forced into a backline medic position, or are lucky enough to have an influential teammate recruit a personal trainer for them? No thanks, Yamanaka, I do not agree with any of that."

My emotions broke and the mask holding them in place shattered. I could take many things, but this obvious bad mouthing of my village was not one of them. "Listen here, let me give it to you straight, _Sakura_." Her name left my mouth dripping with disdain, surprising even me for a moment before I recovered. "I will tell you why the average civilian doesn't climb the ranks like those born into a clan. It isn't because of who they're born to, it isn't because their parents push them to be great. It's because they decided by their own free will to become strong. I know, I know, it sounds mad, doesn't it? Who would have thought the secret to being a strong shinobi would be working your ass off until you pass out from exhaustion, only to get back up and push a little more!" My teal eyes bore holes into her glaring emerald orbs.

"Yes, my parents decided to begin my training prior to my entrance into the academy. 7 whole months before my first day. I know, that's lifetime." The sarcasm lacing my voice palpable. "From the time I was 5 years old until yesterday, I train myself to bone-tired weariness. Did I have opportunities presented to me that civilians don't have? Absolutely. Did I take advantage of those opportunities, you bet your fucking ass I did. That's the difference between you and I. The 2nd cousin of one of the six noble clans actually _trains his ass off _to improve."

"You, on the other hand, began to train seriously a whopping 5 whole months ago. How are you not at my level yet?" I asked in mock concern. "Here's the real reason you would have never succeeded. You were waiting around for someone to offer you their assistance instead of going out and asking for yourself. That's. It. That's the difference between you and Ami. Sure, did my dad pull some strings and get Anko to train her? Yes. Was Anko her only trainer? Fuck no."

That seemed to surprise Sakura a bit. "She asked my mother, the Chunin and Jonin friends Anko introduced her to, Cpt Genma, his friends. Every single person she thought could help her she asked for help. You know how many of them agreed? All of them. Cpt Genma and Anko are only pieces of the puzzle that make Ami so strong. She is serious about her training and realized very quickly the real secret between Clan and Civilian Shinobi… Networking. What, were you expecting something else?" Sakura's look of disbelief was so priceless. I wish I had a Sharingan so I could sear it into my memory.

"That's it Sakura. So go on with your delusion that Konoha simply recruits civilians as cannon fodder. If that will help you sleep at night. However, it doesn't matter if you come back with us or continue down the path the traitor set for you… If you don't learn how to network properly, you won't be much better off. In the Shinobi world our time is limited. No one is going to waste their time on a worthless cause. That's the real reason 18 got sent back to the academy. Jonin have too many duties to attend to that training a bunch of kids with no real desire to learn is a waste of everyone's time. Had you shown the initiative, you'd be just as strong if not stronger than Ami by now. Ami is a stellar kunoichi and will one day be among the elite, but I won't let my brotherly feelings cloud the truth that your potential is even greater." I finished with a sneer in her direction. I was done trying to convince her.

"Whatever, Kenta. I'm sure that's the little lie you were fed growing up so us civilians actually had some semblance of hope. We're done here." Sakura turned her back on me and began to walk away, Sasuke quickly shaking himself out of his stupor and following. I took a step forward, and the sickly boy blocked my path.

"Move it" I growled, not in the mood. "I have some sense to beat into that ungrateful bitch."

He shook his head. "I am sorry. Master Orochimaru is awaiting their arrival. Delaying them further will surely invoke his wrath. I will eliminate you both so you do not cause My Master any further troubles in the future." He got into a stance. It was loose and flowing, but there wasn't a single opening to exploit. I knew that this kid would be the toughest challenge I've faced to this day. Even tougher than Gaara.

I bolted forward, trying to use my speed to slip by the teen. Had my dodge been a hair's width slower, my neck would now be open from ear to ear. The speed I had to move at to dodge the short, white sword he had drawn from seemingly nowhere mere centimeters from ending my short life.

"I told you, you will not get past me. My life is ending, for my last act, I will ensure that Master Orochimaru's next vessel will arrive unharmed and on time." He drawled emotionlessly.

"Naruto, go after them, I'll take this guy on." I stated, voice more confident than what I actually felt.

Naruto's wide eyed gazed narrowed on me. "No way, Kenta. This guy is out of even your league. I can even tell that. We'll work together, take him down then go get those two and drag them back."

I shook my head. "This is going to be a long, drawn out fight. By then Sasuke and Sakura will be halfway across Rice Paddy. Go now, I won't die. Promise." I sent him a small, tight smile.

Naruto attempted to argue further, but I just gave him 'the look' that I had been giving him the entire time I've known him. It was my look that said "I know what I'm doing. Trust me and do as I say." He nodded hesitantly and took off for Sasuke and Sakura. The pale boy moved to intercept him but I quickly fired off a laser right in his path. The small beam of light sheared off the top half of his sword and forced him to disengage with Naruto. Naruto continued on unhampered. The sickly teen watched him quickly disappear into the distance before turning his full attention back on me.

"It does not matter. Those two are more than enough to engage and defeat that boy if he catches them before they cross the border. Since it is just us, may I know your name? I heard the Lady Sakura say it multiple times, but I feel that a proper introduction is in order. I will be taking your life, so it is the most honorable course of action. My name is Kimimaro. Kimimaro Kaguya."

I snorted. "Had you not told me your last name I'd think you were a samurai with your talk of honor. Though we hadn't introduced ourselves, you knew of my last name, which means that you offering your full name puts you at a disadvantage."

"As does me knowing your name. I know what to expect from a Yamanaka. Your clan techniques require careful planning and coordination to pull off. Though I have no idea what that attack you used to interrupt me stopping that other boy was, it does not matter. A member of your clan does not pose any threat to me. I say this not in arrogance, but as fact, for my clan was bred and raised for battle, while yours was raised for support." His tone and chakra never once changed. Every word spoken was the truth, at least in his eyes.

"Very well, my name is Kenta Yamanaka, and I will make sure that you warn all your little ghost friends in the afterlife that the Yamanaka are a clan to be feared." I said, my confidence in myself finally matching the confidence in my voice.

*********************************Storm V Bone*****************************************

"Neji Hyuga!" A voice called out. Neji turned and quickly snapped a salute. Kakashi Hatake and Shizune Kato were rapidly approaching; a few older teens close on their heels. Kakashi called a halt and the 3 teens rapidly sunk to the ground and began taking in large lungful's of air. Shizune frowned and glared at the three, before her attention returned to the boy in front of her.

"Neji, are you alright? Are you injured?" Shizune asked, eyes glancing the boy up and down for noticeable external injuries.

Neji shook his head. "Nothing but bumps and bruising. At least nothing else feels more severe than that." He replied primly and respectfully.

She nodded but her gaze still snapped to the teens still gasping on the ground. "Susime, diagnostics technique and basic first aid, now!" Shizune snapped. The brown haired girl glared at her balefully before doing as commanded.

Neji let sat on the ground at the medic's request and turned his attention to Kakashi and Shizune. "How is Lady Fú? She is not with you, did you perhaps miss her?" The boy asked, voice laced with concern. Shizune shook her head but Kakashi answered.

"Fú will be well. She suffered a severe but non-life threatening injury. Using her own unique healing abilities, she's still wrapped in a cocoon of her own making, recovering inside. A guard and medic were left with her to ensure she is 100% well once she hatches like a beautiful butterfly." Kakashi's joking tone was both reassuring as well as soothing. Neji hadn't realized how tense he had been since being separated from his comrades.

"A fractured rib in the upper chest cavity, rib number 3 I believe. Minor and moderate contusions on abdomen and lower back. No other serious injuries though. I do not believe my diagnostic technique was deep enough to accurately assess, but his right kidney may also have some blunt force tramatic injury." The one called Susime replied. Shizune nodded and did her own scan and smiled at the girls's diagnosis. Shizune quickly healed the fractured rib and left Susime to deal with the rest of the injuries.

"Neji, Susime, you will wait right here until we come to collect you, understood?" Kakashi asked back in his serious voice. Neji gave a sharp salute and Susime nodded, eyes never leaving the task she had begun. "Good, we'll be back as soon as we are able."

With that, Kakashi, Shizune, and two incredibly exhausted beginner medic's leapt back into the canopy of branches, two Genin found alive and well, four more to go.

*********************************Storm V Bone*****************************************

I dodged the thrusting jab once more, the sword of bone narrowly passing by my cheek as I gracefully slid out of harm's way once more. Kimimaro frowned at me, confusion evident in his face.

"Why do you not fight back? Am I not a worthy enough opponent? Or are you buying time for reinforcements, knowing your power isn't enough to defeat me?" He asked, genuinely curious. Oh boy, this was going to be way easier than I thought.

I shrugged. "To be quite honest, I'm kind of disappointed." His frowned deepened but he didn't say anything else. "You claimed to be the strongest of the sound 5, personally trained to be Orochimaru's next vessel. Up until 10 months ago you were strong and healthy and then you suddenly fell ill? That's a strange coincidence. That's almost exactly when Sasuke Uchiha had graduated from the academy and passed his secret testing. Hmmm…"

"What are you getting at?" The boy asked, a slight hint of irritation in his voice, the first emotion since we met.

"Oh? Oh! Nothing, just musing out loud. Oh, you know who else Orochimaru told had an incurable disease? Yeah, Itchai, Sasuke's brother. Itachi asked him for help since he couldn't really go to anyone else and Orochimaru told him no dice. Which is really, really, funny because Lady Tsunade informed Lord Fifth that his treatment is ahead of schedule. The virus that was eating away at him as been completely halted. With the process of replication halted, the medicine can now begin to eradicate the rest of the virus. He'll be completely cured in less than a year."

Kimimaro's irritation in his voice and chakra vanished. "It does not matter. Even if this Tsunade woman was able to cure me, I would not accept. My entire being belongs to Master Orochimaru. Mind, Body, and Soul."

I grimaced. "Dude, you're like a few years older than me. I knew Orochimaru was a freak, but I didn't think pedophilia was on the list of shitty qualities about the snake."

His chakra spiked, I smiled in victory, internally of course. Can't show my hand yet. "Though I wasn't offering a cure. No, I was just pointing out the fact that Orochimaru never even bothered to look for treatment for you from his Ex-teammate. She's only been in Konoha for about 6 weeks, had he actually seen value in you like you think he does, he would have at least tried." I shrugged and flashed him a smile. "Nope, I think he gave you up the minute he knew Sasuke would be taking missions and potentially being vulnerable."

Kimimaro's cheek twitch, his chakra was roiling in barely surpressed anger. I few more pokes here, a few more there. Oh man, this dude was the easiest nut to crack yet. A man of honor AND a zealous devotion to Orochi-Pedo? He was handing me the keys to his house and leaving the money on the table.

"You are wrong. It is mere coincidence. My Master became interested in obtaining Sasuke's body many years ago." His eyes narrowed at me and his muscles were tense. He was ready to strike. I stood in perfect imitation of a certain lazy classmate of mine.

I shrugged. "Oh, was that before or after he proved his utter lack of power he claims to have? Yeah, you see I heard Sasuke was second choice. Itachi was his first, oh yeah he wanted him bad. Tried to take him and Itachi sent him scurrying back to his little hole with his slimy tail between his legs." I body-flickered across the field, Kimimaro's patience was done. Too bad for him neither was I.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Don't like hearing how your Master's only claim to fame is the abomination on your neck? The rest of his accomplishments were from riding the coattails of greater men and women and his own teammates." I flickered away again, laughing. "Even his sad excuse for a dream is pathetic. Learn all the techniques in known existence? What? Too unoriginal and powerless to make his own techniques? All that he has he owes to the Snake Clan." I dodged a flurry of rapid thrusts aimed at critical areas. Kimimaro's chakra was so volatile, I could do it with my eyes closed. His chakra laced every single attack, making them stand out like a beacon in my mind's eye.

"His pathetic failed attempt on invading Konoha hinged on a technique he stole from one of the greatest masterminds and developers to ever live. Once that failed, he was barely able to escape the fury of his 70 year old teacher. He heard about the success a man half his age has had with a single implanted Sharingan, so being as "genius" and "forward-thinking" as he is, he wants Sasuke and his eyes to copy the copy ninja. Orochimaru is pathetic. He hides in the ground like the snake he is, never coming out into the light of day for longer than necessary. He knows that if he does, his old teammate, Lord Jiraiya, The Dead Last of his class, would absolutely destroy him. Hell, even Tsunade would turn him into a snake skin wallet, and she hasn't seen combat in two decades!" I roared with laughter while silently praying that not a single word of this ever got back to Orochimaru. I would be a dead man, then revived and murdered over and over for as long as the snake lived.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT MASTER OROCHIMARU!" His curse seal resonated with unhinged anger. Black markings spread out over his body. Lateral and horizontal lines began to cross and connect all over the boy's body. I tensed in anticipation. He was in my pocket, mentally, now I just had to keep him on his toes and this battle would be mind.

My eyes widened in shock, the body-flicker that saved me from getting skewed in a dozen places coming only as a reaction without thought. He was 30ft away and then in my face. He had to be as fast a Lee was without his weights. I underestimated him and it almost cost me, that wouldn't happen again.

Kimimaro turned towards me, while his face was back to a smooth mask of indifference, his chakra was just as wild and bloodthirsty as it was before his transformation. "Another word, and I don't hold back anymore." Was all he said before vanishing again. I was ready this time. Our deadly, high speed dance began, I managed to stay a step and a half ahead of the boy, always moving just before he lashed out to end my life. His irritation was once again marring his face, unable to so much as catch a thread of my clothes.

"Why do you not fight?! I knew your clan was considered backline support, but surely they have some more fight than this!" He growled out. His anger and irritation tasted delicious to my metaphorical chakra tongue. It was time to twist the knife.

"I know you, Kimimaro Kaguya. The possible last remaining member of the feared Kaguya clan. A clan that was so interbred and mentally deranged that the only thing they knew was fighting and bloodlust. A clan that single handedly reignited the bloodline purges. A clan that even beyond that grave has an astronomical body count. Is the blood of your mother/sister finally calling you to battle? Was your father your brother or your uncle? You try so hard to suppress that animalistic urge to give into your blood rage. However, everyone that's bred any type of animal knows that once the inbreeding goes too far, the entire tree needs to be wiped out and begun anew." I smirked viciously at the boy. His already sick and pale pallor became nearly translucent. In a bellow of anger he charged blindly. My eyes flashed in victory. He lunged, faster than before, but just as telegraphed as the previous hundreds of attempts.

I pushed a tiny amount of charka into the 6th and last seal on my right glove. As Kimimaro's arm passed by me, and his momentum carried him forward. His eyes widened as he watching me step into his guard this time. As fast as I could, I jammed the poison coated needle upward, directly into the extremely vulnerable and often overlooked soft tissue of the underarm. The needle sank in several inches before the boy's bloodline could react to such an unusual spot. I body-flickered away as soon as my needle felt the resistance of the bone quickly forming to halt its progress.

It didn't matter, this fight was over.

He yanked the needle out and tossed it to the ground. "A clever trick. Had you used an actual weapon you may have caused fatal damage had you struck an artery or vein. That is the first time an opponent has attack such an area in such an unorthodox way. Clearly you are more skilled that I gave you credit for. It matters not, though, I will not allow you to pierce my flesh ever ag-"His eyes widened in shock, pain, and slight fear. He glanced down at the perfectly spherical hole that was still slightly smoking in his left bicep. His eyes met mine.

"You aren't the only one with a bloodline here. Though unlike yours, mine is a trump card and versatile. Yours is a one trick pony. I now only have to sit and wait. Depending on your natural constitution as well as whatever tricks that disgusting seal on your body offers you, as well as the location you were compromised, your heart will stop in 5 to 15 minutes. That needle wasn't just to give you a pinch. It was laced with my most potent toxin: _Morrigan's Vengeance._

The boy laughed. "My master has made me immune to nearly every single toxin known to man."

I laughed harder. "I'm a Yamanaka. A hobby of mine in crossbreeding flora, especially those with poisonous properties. That poison is made from 4 plants found only in my own personal greenhouse. Trust me, you're already dead. Your body just needs time to realize it." I smirked, going for the jugular. "I'll make sure to leave a note on your corpse for dear old master. I will say, are you ready for this?" I laughed and pantomimed writing out a letter.

"Dear Orochi-Pedo,

I regret to inform you that you will no longer be able to the fair skin of this underage boy every again. Well, at least not while it is warm. You shall be happy to know that your prediction was correct. He was, indeed, a blunt and useless tool. You were smart to throw him away. For all his power and boasting and bragging, he not only spectacularly failed his mission, but managed to not lay a single finger on his opponent, Me. Should you ever decide your absolute shit plan of reanimating departed shinobi to do your fighting for you, I _highly_ suggest you skip this one. Unless you want to be reminded of your ultimate failure.

Yours Truly,

Kenta Yamanaka."

I finished my open letter with a bright grin. Kimimaro's chakra now was not only brimming with uncontrolled rage, but the real emotion I wanted, bone-deep sadness.

"Aww, what's the matter bone boy? Finally realizing you were a complete failure to your Lord and Master since day one? Don't worry, you aren't the first, nor will you be the last." My spirit drank up the boy's despair. It was absolutely intoxicating. I needed more, I wanted more. He mumbled something. "What was that, Skeletor? Did you want me to include anything else in my letter? Maybe how you were sorry you were not only a failure as a tool, but as a lover?" I smirked.

"I said. That all may be true. But I promise you." His skin began to darken and my senses began to fire on all cylinders. My body shook in anticipation. I wanted to watch him struggle with every ounce of strength left in his dying body, only for the realization that everything I said was correct. I wanted to watch his rapid descent into despair before the light left his eyes. "I _will_ take you with me before this poison claims my body." He coughed and blood painted the ground. I grinned savagely.

"Tick tock, bones. Your time is running short. I can feel it, the vitality from the second stage is giving you a false sense of wellness. However, your heart beat is increasing, your blood pressure is rising. The adrenalin is kicking in. All of this is only bringing you quicker to death's door." I was like a kid with free reign in a toy store. His eyes opened wide in panic, the realization that my words spoke true.

"DIE!" He yelled suddenly, his demonic form rushing me even faster than before. I gave him a wink and a wave before flickering across the field. My momentary surprise that he was there to meet me was only that, momentary. I channeled my first real hero worship/mancrush and rapidly flickered back to my original position. Kimimaro's eyes narrowed and he bellowed his displeasure. The beast inside in full control.

Our dance began again, but this time, I gave into my childish glee. For all his increased speed and strength granted him, I was now 2 steps or more ahead of him. I stopped thinking, stopped worrying, and stopped counting. I let my body move, the months of agonizing training taking over without thought. It finally happened. Wherever I vanished from, a momentary after-image took my place. Within moments, there were 10 ghostly images of me. Whenever Kimimaro cut one down, another took its place opposite of the field. For every one the naturally faded, another was there to take its place. I had done it, I had mastered it. Shisui of the Body Flicker once again walked this earth. His spirit lived on inside me.

Within two minutes I stopped my deadly dance of speed. I stood opposite Kimimaro, smiling serenely at the older teen. "A dull tool can be sharpened and used again as new. However, no amount of sharpening will make a poorly crafted blade sharp enough to fulfil its master's desires. That is you, Kimimaro Kaguya. I poorly crafted blade that's outlived its usefulness. Disappear from this world, knowing that you were the ultimate failure. That you will never fulfill your master's wishes again.

And there it was. The curse mark receded and his eyes grew wide with horror. I smiled manically, watching the despair take hold. He clutched his head, muttering to himself. He began to scream for forgiveness from his master. Begging him to give him one more chance. He screamed his devotion and his zeal crazed eyes met mine.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I GIVE MY LIFE FOR OROCHIMARU!" He screamed his defiance, his curse mark activated once again by sheer willpower alone. I felt the massive amount of chakra saturate the ground all around me. I knew what was coming. The stereotypical suicide technique. The last gambit for a desperate fool. I wasn't going to allow that.

"Eat dirt and die trash." My bored drawl came, the high I had felt just moments ago was quickly coming down. The desperation wasn't craved, it was pathetic.

"**Storm Release: Blitzing Serpent"** my voice drawled out. From my fingers, a flowing serpent charged with the storm raced towards my opponent. A small amount of remaining vindictive pleasure surged its way to my gut as the serpent tore through his chest. His face frozen with the look of utter devotion and blind zeal would remain there until he decayed. The curse mark faded once more, and Kimimaro collapsed. His flame of chakra vanished from the world of the living. I had done it, Kimimaro was dead.

I stared down at my hands, realization crashed down on me. Father was right. The rush, the euphoria… It was addicting. I had to have more, I wanted more. This, this was how father single handedly took down 3 S-Rank opponents. Kimimaro should have left me a bloody smear in the dirt. I should be the one whose life made the journey to the pure lands. Instead, I stood in the middle of the field. The victor. Not a hair out of place, barely a drop of sweat. A single attack was all it took, a second to ensure my victory, a third to seal his fate and cute off any hope he had. A single senbon and two C-Rank bloodline techniques.

I chuckled to myself. My chuckle became a laugh. My laughter became hysterical. The laughter turned to tears. Kimimaro may have taken on the appearance of a monster when he activated his curse seal, but I was the true monster. My soul was evil, tainted. I had broken my opponent, drove him to actual madness, and I enjoyed it more than anything in my life. From my knees I stared up at the sky. It was still a few hours before dark. I sat down, and pulled out my book and the scrap of paper I always carried with me. I began to read my mantra, the weight of the words finally settling heavily on my shoulders. I sat there for the next two hours, reading the mantra over and over, making sure I never forgot it. For the line between darkness and light was indeed a fine one to walk.

*************************Storm V Bones… Storm Wins*************************************

"Sakura! Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto called out to his two friends, their retreating forms less than a mile from the border. Sakura sighed and stopped, Sasuke quickly followed.

"Naruto. Stop, you're embarrassing yourself. We aren't coming back so just give up!" Sakura snapped at the impatient blonde.

"No! I can't let you two go any further. I dream of being Hokage one day. How can I even sleep at night knowing I couldn't save two of my friends?" Naruto called out, his voice breaking with emotion just thinking of losing these two.

Sakura's will faltered right then and there. Naruto was too kind and pure to be hurt in this way, but it had to be done. She steeled herself and glared at the blonde. "Naruto. You're nothing but a bumbling idiot. You will never be Hokage. No one will ever want some _demon_ sitting in the same position as so many great many. It would be absolutely appalling."

Naruto's loud laughter boomed even over the din of the waterfall that thundered nearby. "Ok, now I know something is going on. Even I realized how poor that attempt was to hurt me on purpose. C'mon Sakure, gimme some credit. I've seen a budding master at work more than once."

Sakura's face flushed, realizing that her bluff had been called so easily. It was a stupid mistake, Kenta was much better at this than her. She glared at the blonde once more. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back with you. So either get lost of prepare to fight. The only way I'm going back with you is unconscious and tied up." Sakura growled.

Naruto's face hardened and he sunk down into his stance. "Then I'll do just that. I'll drag you both home, kicking and screaming if I have to!"

Sasuke wasted no time, he knew how stubborn Naruto was. He flashed into Naruto's blind spot, behind and to his right, swining his chokuto down with as much force as he was able to manage. Naruto anticipated the move, it was Sasuke's favorite opener.

"**Secret Technique: Hair Guardian!"** Naruto's hair wrapped around his upper body in a protective shelling. Sasuke's chokuto bounced off the now steel hair hair and grimaced. He barely got out of the way as Naruto lashed out, open palm glowing ominously. Sasuke appeared next to Sakura again. Sword out and at the ready. Naruto turned a smirked. "My turn" he sang.

"**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"** Naruto threw half a dozen shuriken which multiplied into 300. His proficiency with the technique getting better by the day.

Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke, hands flashing quickly. Slamming both palms to the ground she cried out **"Earth Release: Earthen Wall****"** A wall rose quickly. It was only 4 ft high and half as thick, but Saukra and Sasuke were able to duck down behind it. It was just enough to halt Naruto's technique.

"Impressive." Sasuke muttered lowly. "When did you learn this?"

"Cpt Kakashi gave me a few scrolls to study and master when he took you away for the month. This was one of them." Sakura replied back with a shrug. She had done it better in practice. She needed more battle experience. "We're going to have to go all out. It's only a matter of time before either the rest of the team catches up, or your brother was forced to send out someone much more dangerous. He has to keep the façade up."

Sasuke nodded. "You're right. Naruto's a freak, we need to hit him hard and fast. Let's do formation Gamma."

Sakura nodded and collapsed her wall. Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson, and for the first time, Sakura unleashed her first stage curse seal willingly. The rush was almost too much for the young girl, the power threatened to overwhelm her. She got her chakra back firmly under her control. The whispers of power an annoying buzz in the back of her mind. She began her hand seals as Sasuke charged Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto began a dance of death. Sasuke had the reach and reaction, but Naruto's quick reflexes and unorthodox fighting style were keeping him just beyond striking distance. Naruto faltered momentarily and Sasuke took advantage. His sword driving deep into Naruto's shoulder. The boy cried out in pain, leaping back and assessing the damage.

Naruto was very confused. He could remember making the shadow clone and having it hide for a quick substitution, so why didn't it work? No time to ponder Sasuke was right back in his face. The dance continued on, and within a minute, Sasuke's chokuto was piercing clean through Naruto's thigh. Ok Naruto was getting angry now, what the heck was going on?! He was positive he made the clone, multiple this time, so what the heck was going on. A rumbling in his head from a very grumpy fox answered his internal monologue. Naruto cursed himself. If this was anyone else, he'd be dead. He really needed to work on detecting illusions quicker, especially subtle ones like Sakura's. He released a burst of Chakra and the slight sense of vertigo he hadn't even noticed left his body.

Sakura stood there, black rose petals covered her normally pale skin. Sasuke's eyes spun lazily, capturing even the smallest of twitches. Sasuke charged once more, this time Sakura moved as well. Naruto was fighting tooth and nail, Sasuke had taken the speed up a notch. It would be more than manageable; Naruto was no slouch. In terms of pure speed, he even had Kenta beat until he started flitting around the battlefield with his consecutive body flickers. What turned the tide in Sasuke's favor was Sakura's deadly chakra enhanced punches she kept trying to sneak in. As soon as Naruto tried to counterattack an opening, Sakura was there to interrupt him. When he tried to back off and create space, Sakura was corralling him back into the fight. He couldn't even get a simple technique off or unseal a tag! He was losing, and bad. He needed to do something and fast. He pushed chakra into the hidden seals around his body. Praying that his calculations and testing were correct. If he was wrong by even a single brush stroke, this was going to end painfully for him.

Sasuke thrust his sword forward and Naruto slid around it. Using his momentum, he brought his right leg whipping around dangerously, aiming at Sasuke's vulnerable side. Sakura burst from his blind spot; fist cocked back once again. The grunt of pain and solid connection added onto Sakura's surprised gasp of pain were music to Naruto's ears. His seal had worked. His automatic defense was a success. While nowhere near as complete nor fluid as Gaara's had been, it was enough. Once activated, if anyone approached an area outside of Naruto's peripheral vision, a barrier of biting wind would spring up without thought, cutting into the opponent who tried to get the jump on him. Naruto panted and gasped, trying to catch his breath. The terrible twos onslaught was seemingly unending.

Sakura stood up as did Sasuke. She frowned. "This is taking too long. It's now or never."

Naruto and Sasuke both watched in morbid fascination as Sakura's seal began to writhe. It covered her whole body, changing her very appearance. Gone was the creamy white skin. Sakura's skin now took on a shade so dark, it was nearly as black as a new moon night. Her bubblegum pink hair seemed to lengthen and darken. The pink now borderline red. Her emerald orbs now very reminiscent of rusted copper. Her eyes seemed to have an unnatural glow in the waning light of the day.

She smiled dangerously at her prey. Naruto swallowed nervously, the feeling of wrongness saturating the air. Sakura's smiled wilted and she frowned in concentration.

"What IS that?" She muttered out loud to herself. "It's like acrid pond scum." She continued to mutter for a few minutes. Naruto tensed, ready to get the jump before Sakura could finish her plotting. She eyes shot open and she looked at Sasuke.

Sakura's brow was knit in concentration, a thin sheen of sweat quickly forming on her face. Naruto couldn't contain the gasp of shock as he watched Sakura change for a third time. Her skin lightened, it was now reminiscent of warm brown colors of many of the trees found around Konoha. Her hair lightened, settling right in the middle of her natural color, and the dark color it had been just moments ago. Her eyes, no longer the glowing rusted copper of an apex predator. Instead, the glowed a bright gold color. A color that was beautiful, a color that spoke of power.

The shaky laugh escaped her lips, but her brow remained furrowed in absolute concentration. "I don't know how long I can hold this, Sasuke. Whatever happens, be ready to knock him out." Sakura called out through gritted teeth. Sasuke nodded and tensed, ready to move. Naruto tensed, ready for whatever Sakura had planned.

Naruto prepared himself for anything. He blinked, when did Sakura get right in his face? His mind on autopilot reacted quicker than his brain could. His arms came up in a sloppy cross guard just as Sakura's fist collided with the leading arm. A sound like a crack of thunder and Naruto's agonizing scream of pain were the only two sounds that could be heard. Sakura and Sasuke stared in wide-eyed horror as Naruto was hurled back near 100ft. He rolled for another 20ft before coming to a stop. Sakura dropped to her knees, her seal completely receding back to its original shape. Tears rushed down her face, but the strain of using the 2nd stage had taken its toll on her body. Her body trembled as she tried to stand. Sasuke's mind rebooted and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go check on him. Stay here, we're leaving when I come back." Sasuke said gently. Sakura could only nod, no words able to escape past the dry sobs wracking her body.

Sasuke quickly flickered over to Naruto. He stared down at the younger boy and nearly lost his lunch. Sakura's normally super charged punch, able to crack stone and fracture bone with a clean hit had been multiplied near Tsunade levels. Both Naruto's arms were a mangled, bloody mess. Fragments of bone stuck out in multiple places along both arms. Pained tremors wracked the boy's body, but still his stubborn determination kept him conscious. He stared at Sasuke, wide-eyed. Sasuke had to lean down to hear what he was saying, his voice was so weak.

"I won't… stop trying." He gasped through gritted teeth. "I'll… get stronger. I will… bring you both… home."

Sasuke didn't have it in him to argue with the boy. There was only one thing he could do. In this state, Naruto was a sitting duck. Sasuke crouched down, crimson eyes meeting blue.

"**Sharingan Illusion: Forced Sleep"** he whispered. Naruto's eyes immediately fell closed and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He was half expecting the idiot to try to fight him. Sasuke flickered back to Sakura, her panic filled eyes beggin for answers. Sasuke sighed and bent down, gesturing the girl to climb onto his back. She complied, her head immediately seeking comfort in the boy's back.

"How… How is he?" She managed to choke out.

Sasuke thought about telling a white lie but quickly shut that idea down. Sakura needed to hear this. "Bad Sakura. Let's be grateful that Tsunade is back in Konoha. If it were anyone else, you might have ended Naruto's career." Sakura's gasp and choked sobs weren't deterrent enough. She needed to realize that power she now possessed. "His arms are mangled. Completely shattered in dozen of spots. Bone fragments littered his arms. Had he not gotten his arms up in time and that punch had made contact with his chest, Naruto would have died on impact. I can tell you that much." Sasuke finished. He leapt the gap over the chasm in "The Valley of the End."

Sakura swallowed her sobs and asked her last question. "Will he… will he be alright though?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I honestly can't say for certain. He has freakish recovery rates and Tsunade brought my brother back from death's door, but there's a chance it won't be enough. I would lie to you, but I know you need the truth."

Sakura nodded and then turned her thoughts introspective. Sasuke sighed and continued his run into the setting sun. He never once glanced back, never even had a thought for those they left behind. For if his mind strayed and he began to worry, his will would break, and he would turn them both right around. So Sasuke continued his steady run into the sunset, mind focused solely on the future.

****************************DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN********************************

Kakashi stared down at the mangled body of his late teacher's son. A deep, bone weary sorrow had settled deep into his chest. Kakashi knew their good fortune wouldn't last. The only saving grace was his student's mercy in putting their comrade in a forced sleep. At least Naruto wasn't conscious to endure the agony that he would surely be in had he been awake.

The absolute worst part was the looks of horror and disbelief that adorned the faces of Naruto's teammates and comrades. While everyone looked on in shock and Shizune did what she could to stabilize the boy's arms to prevent further injury, Kenta and Ami had shut down. Ami's eyes were red, her tears long dried up. Pure, unfiltered rage poured off the girl in waves. Her blank eyes stared down helplessly at her broken teammate. She absentmindedly stroked the unconscious boy's hair, providing what comfort she could.

Kenta was another story. His eyes stared at his best friend without emotion. The cold mask had fallen into place the second we stumbled across Naruto's body. His panic at seeing his best friend lying so broken had quickly been replaced by the emotionless visage once he verified he was still breathing. Since then, he hadn't moved. He had barely breathed, and his eyes seemed frozen open, refusing to blink. For if he blinked, he would miss something, and his mind couldn't process missing a single detail at this moment.

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on the teen commander's shoulder. "Kenta. You are still in charge of this mission. What are you orders?"

Kenta didn't flinch, didn't even look at Kakashi. His unblinking owlish eyes never left Naruto's face. "Once Naruto is stable enough to move, my team and I will make our way back to Konoha. You and Shizune will escort your team, taking care not to jostle Naruto more than necessary. I will give my report to Lord Fifth. I will tell him we failed. I will report team 7's treachery, and then I will go train." He finally tore his gaze from Naruto's and locked eyes with Kakashi. Kakashi felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. The look Kenta gave him did not belong on the face of a 13 year old teen. "I tell you this now only out of respect for you, Kakashi. Do your duty to bring your team back in chains, because if I find them, I will bring them back in a body scroll."

With that he rose to his feet and signaled his team. They jumped to their feet, Ami giving Naruto a quick kiss on the forehead before she joined the rest of her team. As one they dashed off at top speed, their desire to be home palpable.

Kakashi sighed and stared towards the darkening sky. He sent a prayer for his fallen teammates and asked his teacher for the guidance he would need in the coming future. Whatever had happened between Sakura, Sasuke and Kenta was known only to those three. Kakashi knew that Kenta was informed of the true nature of this mission. Something changed between the three, something that had painted a target on his two student's backs, and only a part of it had to do with his teacher's son. They were marked for death by possibly the most dangerous teenager in the elemental nations. For Kakashi was no fool, he had seen the body of the Kaguya boy. Kakashi had faced a few Kaguya during his time and knew firsthand the power the Yamanaka boy possessed. For even Kakashi didn't walk away from those fights without even the smallest scratch. Kakashi sent one last prayer skywards. That his two teammates would grow strong enough to weather the storm that was Kenta Yamanaka.

******************************Angst, Angst, Angst!***************************************

"That ends my report, Lord Fifth." I finished, my voice still holding no emotion. "My teammates can either deliver oral reports regarding their battles or turn in a mission report. Whichever you prefer."

Lord Fifth studied me for a few moments before breaking eye contact. "Written reports are fine. We do not need to know excess details. I wish to view your memories sometime in the coming week. I know you won't be able to relax until you see Naruto up and about. I will send for you at that time. Dismissed, Chunin Yamanaka. You are on mandatory leave for the next 5 days. I will send a message once Naruto arrives at the hospital." I bowed stiffly to my leader and exited the room quickly. His face, so similar to the traitors was threatening to send my emotions into overload again. I flickered in a random direction and collapsed to the group in a familiar location. Training ground 23. Our team's training ground. I heard the sounding of flesh smacking wood and relized I wasn't alone. I quickly stumbled upon Ami. Her knuckles bloodied, sweat rolling off her in torrents. I took my place next to her. She noticed my presence and gave a quick nod before returning to her task. Soon, my own knuckles were broken and bloody. I spent the next 6 hours hitting that training dummy over and over.

******************************More Angst! More!*************************************

I unlocked the door to my house and stepped in quietly. The sun had set long ago, and the family was most likely in bed. I was mildly surprised to see the light on in the kitchen. I cautiously walked into the kitchen to find both my parents sitting at the table. They noticed me at the same time but didn't say anything. We simply stared at each other for what seemed like many minutes. Finally, Mom pulled out the chair next to her and motioned for me to sit. I did.

"Kenta, sweetie, you know you can talk to your father and I. We heard about what happened. I'm sure you're feeling a lot of emotions right now, especially with this being your first mission as leader. If you feel up to it, vent to us, dear. We will listen, we won't judge, we will give advice if you ask." Mom's small but genuine smile seemed to open a gash deeper than any wound I could ever receive. I sank into the chair and unloaded everything I had been feeling over the last two days.

My anxiety as team leader for such an important mission. My fears as I left my teammates one by one to face enemies of unknown strength. My anger and disappointment in myself for not being able to do more. I then got to fight with Kimimaro. I began to explain to my parents in a small, hesitant voice how the fight started. As I rattled off word after word, every doubt and self-loathing thought I had came rushing to the surface. I cried as my mother held me, but I pushed on. I told them how I broke that boy down piece by piece. How every single crack I made in his metal defenses sent a rush of adrenaline and euphoric pleasure. How completely satisfied I felt once I finally cracked him like an egg. How my soul seemed to cry out for more as I watched despair claim the teen. I finished my story as mom held me.

I don't know how long I cried, but eventually my tears ran dry. The soul-crushing fear was replacing my anguish and turmoil. I didn't want to meet their eyes. I couldn't physically stand to see their looks of horror and disgust that I know were waiting for me. I took a deep breath; I was no coward. I met my mom's eyes and I felt the all too familiar lump in my throat form. Dad's eyes though broke the dam once again and my tears renewed in earnest. Tears of joy and relief.

In my mom's eyes, nothing but unconditional love and acceptance. In my father's the same, except pride shone in his eyes like a lighthouse at sea. I managed to croak out a single word. "Why?"

Dad took up the mantle this time. "Because, my beautiful son. Your tears that you shed show that you remembered my lessons. You dove headfirst into the dangerous games we play, and you did not succumb to the darkness." I opened my mouth, but father forestalled me. "I already told you, that you would feel the rush and excitement. I warned you of the addiction and intoxicating feelings many years ago. You cry and weep for those feelings you had in the heat of the moment, for you still hold onto you humanity. A true monster would feel no guilt. He would not see the wrong in his actions. Remember what I told you all those years ago, and no matter how many men and women you break and send plummeting to the depths of despair, you will always find your way back to the light."

I smiled warmly at my parents. The crushing weight that had been burdening me for two days straight suddenly seemed to melt away to nothingness. My mind finally relaxed, and blackness claimed me, the stress of the last two days finally catching up to me and my body shut down.

***********************Life Lessons with the Yamanaka Fam********************************

A week had passed since my first failed mission. The records would show a failure, but my record would one day be expunged once pardons were granted to the two deserters. Naruto was still in the hospital, much to his displeasure. Both arms were wrapped tightly in shoulder to finger casts. The damage was severe, and had it been anyone else besides Naruto, their career would be over. However, between Tsunade's medical prowess and Naruto's ungodly natural healing ability, further enhanced by his tenant, he would be back to training in less than a month. Lucky bastard.

Over the last week I had been called into numerous council meetings and briefings with some of the most politically and physically powerful men and women in the leaf. I was forced to answer the same questions over and over, my memories projected numerous times as if my mind was the latest matinee showing at the theatre. I didn't mind. I would do my duty to my village, whatever they asked of me.

I was knocked out of my internal musings by a purple comet. Ami crashed into me, causing me to bend down slightly. She seized the opportunity and slung an arm over my hunched shoulders.

"Where you off to, ole' buddy of mine." She asked, the glint in her eye told me she was bored. Hell. No.

"Grabbing ramen for Naruto. Going to visit with him for a bit, then head to the training field to practice a few techniques. Join me, oh bored one?" I drawled in a bored tone. She nodded enthusiastically before sobering up.

"So, what do we do about the Uchiha and Haruno? We can't let this go unpunished." The steely glint in her eyes made me shiver slightly.

"We train. We get stronger. They won't be resting the entire time they are away. If they survive and are ordered back to the village, we beat them down to get the truth from them. If we're ordered to bring them back, we break every bone in their bodies and drag them back along the bumpiest road." I growled out. Ami nodded severely.

"I agree. Anko is stepping my training up. She thinks I'm ready for her strongest techniques. I will learn and master them. That pink-haired bitch nearly killed my little brother, I need to return the favor." Ami's anger matching my own.

For the entire walk to Ichiraku we continued to bad mouth and list off all the creative ways to bring the two home alive yet in as much pain as possible. By the time we left with our order's plus Naruto's, I felt much better than I had before.

Despite the glaring blemish on my record that will be there for who knows how long, everyone under my command came back home, alive. That was more than what I could have expected now looking back. No one knows exactly what tomorrow will bring, even those that can read the webs. The only thing I did know, I would make damn well sure I would be more than prepared.

**And scene! I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. We finished at 21.5k words. Combining that with last weeks 18k words, this chapter without being rushed would have been 39.5k words. Soooo I'm really happy I made the decision to split these chapters.**

**Re-reading the chapter to find those minor spelling/grammar mistakes (I still miss a lot, I'm sorry!), I'm totally feeling Noel Silva vibes from Fú's fight. Anyone else? I'm OK with that, Noel is BC Wifey #2, barely edged out by the one and only Miss OP Vanessa. However, if you didn't get the theme, in my head I imagined a bigger than life, fuck you sized horn from a Japanese Rhino Beetle (or other) charging you down :D**

**The biggest question I have for you all, how are we feeling about Sakura? This is an idea I've had since I wrote the wave chapter. The only thing Sakura was praised for over and over pre-timeskip was her high level of intelligence, and the insane amount of control she had. This was the idea I came up with to highlight both her greatest attributes. It may seem impossible, and for all I know it should be, but it's now on the internet and there's no taking it back! What are your thoughts on where I'll be heading with this highly aggressive direction we're going?**

**I took a different approach to everyone who wasn't Kenta this chapter. A few folks had recommended less 1****st**** person POVs and more 3****rd**** person if not a main character/main story line. Did it work, or should I continue on with the POV swaps?**

**The final chapter of part 1 is in the works as you finish reading these notes. I want to have it out by NLT Friday, though I expect it will be out before then.**

**I will mark this story as complete once one I have chapter 17/chapter 1 of part two posted. Part 2 will be its own story so there is no confusion on pre/post time skip.**

**This is the last chance to post your vote for Ami's Bae! Once 16 posts, the polls will close and the winner will be announced.**

**Feel free to review/PM me directly with comments/questions/concerns/tips/tricks/criticisms/anything. I love hearing from you guys and gals, especially when you bring in a viewpoint I never even considered!**

**Seeya all in chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16: Journey's End, New Beginning

**IM BACK! OK! Last Chapter. Want to make a few announcements/brag a bit before we start. If you don't care and only see me as a writing slave with no feelings, skip down to the all bold caps warning and then commence reading. If you do love me. Just a few stats/announcements.**

**First. SHINO IS THE WINNER! YYYAAAYYYYYY! I love that pairing you chose. Shino always gets passed up. **

**Second. Thank you ALL so much. We hit and passed 100 REVIEWS! YAY! We're also at 325 Followers and 250 Favorites. I love you all so much and your support keeps me motivated.**

**Finally. We end this story with 208,293 words! I'll put this in perspective. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was 198,227 words. TAKE THAT JK ROWLING! IM COMING FOR YOU!**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! This chapter is in fact a filler/transition chapter. It has barely any information that is prudent towards the continuation of the story. It's mainly to show how each character will develop over the timeskip. So, if you don't really want to read it, you don't have to and it won't impact your knowledge in PT 2. (Or if you want to be completely surprised by the cast and their strength/abilities, that's fun too.) **

**This isn't to say it's not as well written (as well as I can write) or lazy or boring. I found this chapter fun to write. It does skip around to follow various people. Each scene change though it noted in bold with a character's name to help keep you following what's going on.**

**With that all being said, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF PART 1 IN KENTA'S JOURNEY!**

**LEEEETTTSSSS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I made my way down the hospital corridor to Naruto's room. He was scheduled to have his casts removed today and I promised I would be there for him. I wasn't too worried, and Lady Tsunade said he could have had them taken off days ago. She just needed the extra insurance to ensure Naruto didn't go behind her back and overdo it like he's known to do. Clever woman, that one.

I was lost in thought, not really paying attention to where I was going and nearly crashed into someone. I noticed them at the last minute and dodged away. I turned and apologized in an automatic fashion, not realized who I was talking to.

"Brat 1. You have a lot of nerve nearly trampling your Captain to death." Cpt Genma's snarky voice cut through the absentminded haze that had addled my brain. I smiled brightly and met my captain's amused smile.

"Cpt Genma! You're finally being released from prison? I was going to stop in and see you once Naruto's casts were removed." I then noticed the pretty raven haired woman standing right beside Cpt Genma. "Ah, Lady Shizune, forgive my manners. How are you today? Not a busy day I hope?"

Shizune smiled and nodded. "Thankfully it's been rather quiet. Genma and I were actually about to go get a quick bite to eat. It's rare I can enjoy my lunch break."

I stared at Cpt Genma, noticing the slight blush to his cheek. He glared at me, knowing that I saw it. I smiled evilly. "Then enjoy your lunch, you two. It isn't proper of me interrupt such a beautiful showing of young love and courtship. Remember, I'm your favorite student, Captain. I expect your first born son to be named after me."

I did an inward dance of victory even knowing Cpt Genma was going to make me _suffer_ for this later, I didn't care. "Yamanaka. Tomorrow. Ground 23. You and Me. Let's see how cheeky you are when you're too broken to walk home." He snarled. I smiled brightly and waved to the happy couple. Lady Shizune had tried and failed epically to deny my claims. I left a bright faced and stammering Shizune, and a red faced pissed off and embarrassed Captain in my wake. Life was quickly getting back to normal.

I quickly made my way to Naruto's room and nearly crashed into yet another person. This time it was no mistaking who it was and I apologized profusely to the small yet mighty woman that was THEE Tsunade Senju. She waved me off.

"Good, you're here, Blonde Brat 2. I came to remove Blonde Brat 1's casts, but he was adamant that you be here for it. I think he's nervous. Come in, let's get this over with. I have much to do today and not enough hours in the day to finish my work AND drink my sake." Tsunade proudly boasted as she drug me effortlessy into the room.

Naruto's face lit up seeing my towering form over the smaller woman. I immediately noticed I wasn't Naruto's only visitor. The Gods of mischief were smiling down on me today, opportunity after opportunity was being handed to me on golden platters.

"Lady Hinata! What a pleasant surprise. I hope you are well?" I asked, smile steadily growing. Before she could reply, Naruto's voice cut in.

"Oi! Kenta! I know that look, whatever you have planned, don't. I'll club you to death with these arms before Granny removes them!" He near shouted. Tsunade was growling at the nickname, but the small pink in her cheeks gave away her fondness for the nickname.

"Excuse you, rude. I was talking to Lady Hinata. If I wanted to speak with a monkey, I would travel to The Land of Jungles and find more intelligent specimens than you." I mockingly replied. Naruto spluttered but was unable to form a coherent sentence. Tsunade roared her laughter of approval, and even Hinata giggled. Naruto let out a huff and attempted to cross his arms. He gave up, muttering and pouting about mean best friends.

"I am well, Lord Kenta. How are you?" Hinata's gentle voice replied.

"Please, no need to call me Lord. I am simply the cousin to the clan heir, you are your clan's heiress. Our stations are worlds apart." I seriously replied.

She shook her head. "We were once classmates and now comrades. You outrank me. I appreciate the show of respect, but until I earn my title, please, call me simply Hinata." She requested.

I nodded hesitantly. "As long as your father isn't around, I can agree to that, Hinata." She giggled at my dramatic shiver thinking of her father. She didn't know I was being 100% serious. That man could freeze lava with his icy glares! "Now, I assume you're also here to offer moral support to your boyfriend in his time of need?" The smirk and complete 180 change in topics threw her off. Her brain shutdown. Naruto was imitating a fish trying to catch flies. Tsunade had to leave the room, her gut busting laughter was too much and her glowing green hands were attempting to soothe the cramping in her abdominal muscles.

"EEP!" Hinata squealed, finally. Old habits returning without missing a beat. Her face flushed crimson, and I moved just in time to catch her from falling out of her stool and crashing to the floor. A retreating snort letting me know Tsunade had to leave once again.

"Hinata!" Naruto's alarmed voice called out. He began waving his clubbed arms in a threatening manner. "What'd you do, moron?"

I waved him down. "Relax, she's fine. She'll wake up in a minute. Now, have you approached her father with a marriage contract? Do you have dates? Names for your children picked out? I assume that your first born male will be named after me?" I asked seriously. Naruto gave random incoherent replies for the next 3 minutes. I finally took pity on the two and eased off. For now. Tsunade finally came in and was able to cut and remove the casts from Naruto's arms. With a final checkup and orders to take it easy the next week, Naruto was finally released. Ami and Fú walked in just as Naruto was hugging Hinata tight. Spinning her around and laughing without a care in the world, not even noticing he was spinning around a completely unconscious young woman.

**********************************Naru/Hina 4 Lyfe*************************************

**Council Room – Itachi**

Itachi's gaze swept the room and took in every single detail. He sighed, knowing that he would be leaving this room with a mountain of paperwork and a splitting migraine. He made eye contact with Tsunade and Hiruzen, both nodding slightly, ready to begin.

Itachi cleared his throat, not loudly. All the Shinobi heard and snapped their mouths shut, the civilians were much slower to catch on. This wouldn't do. Itachi cleared his throat, MUCH louder this time. The civilians finally quieted down and all attention turned towards itachi.

"Good evening, honored councilmembers. We have much to discuss and I don't want to be here all night. To start with let us begin with-"Itachi, Lord Fifth himself, was cutoff. The loud, falsely cheerful voice of Ito Kobayashi rang out through the room. He was the representative for the banker's guild and one of the richest men in the city. The tension on the shinobi side of the room was evident, the civilians were oblivious. Ito was the Alpha of their group. All the civilians deferred to him. Tame the alpha, tame the pack.

"Yes, Lord Fifth, most right you are! I have several proposals that I just fear cannot wait a second longer! Why, if I may be so bold as say that they must be passed, post-haste! For the very security and wellbeing of our most glorious village and citizens could be at risk!" His flowery, dramatic monologue finished. With no one speaking for or against, he took that as a sign to continue. "Well, I was going over my personal records, and I began to notice a few discrepincies. They were small things, at first, barely noticeable if you aren't as meticulous as I. I began my inquiries, and… I found… that…" He trailed off finally noticing the cold rage and bloodlust that had been slowly saturating the air. He locked eyes with Itachi, sweat beading his brow, his pupil's dilating in archaic primal fear.

Itachi continued to stare completely impassive to the interruption. His expression remained neutral, and his eyes never changed. The metaphysical manifestation of his emotions however gave away his complete displeasure to the room at large. No one was immune to its effect, for it was that potent. Civilians were on the verge of collapse. Many began to pray for a quick and painless death. The smell of urine was becoming more noticeable by the second. On the shinobi side, all in attendance sat in their chairs straight backed, eyes forward. Every person a veteran of at least one, if not two or more wars. The atmosphere was so thick with bloodlust, even Lord Third couldn't remain unaffected. A single bead of sweat dripped down his temple. He was the only one daring enough to meet Itachi's eyes. He raised a single brow in a show of respect, as well as a sign to say that he had made his point.

The malice saturating the air disappeared without warning. A giant, collective gasp of relief washed over the entire room. Even the ANBU had to recall every ounce of their training to remain professional. Sobs broke out from several people on the civilian side of the room. Itachi's face remain carved from stone. His voice, barely that above a whisper was as loud as a shout. The entire room hung on every word he was saying.

"I was going to finish this meeting by bringing this topic up at the end. I had planned on easing the council into this idea. However, I've decided to forego pleasantries and respect. You all have not earned either." His voice was emotionless to match his face. However, the unmistakable hint of white hot anger was simmering just below the surface, ready to lash out. He pinned Councilman Ito with a crimson stare. Ito attempted to look away from the hypnotizing demonic eyes, but he was unable to.

"Rule number one. This is the first and final warning for all those in attendance. Do not forget it. The next person who interrupts me will be escorted out of the council chamber and taken to Ibiki Morino for questioning. Anyone who blatantly shows insubordination and lack of respect to their leader is hiding something. Ibiki will find it and you will be punished to the highest severity befitting the crimes." Itachi said calmly.

"Number two. I will read you the final paragraph from a law written and signed into effect during Lord Second's reign. I have copies of the full document which goes into painstaking detail on the duties and responsibilities of the Civilian Council." He pulled out a leaf of paper, cleared his throat and recited the words for all to hear.

"From this day forward, the Civilian Council of Konohakagure will go into effect, effective immediately. Each sector will elect and send forth one elected official to represent their wants, needs, and desires in front of the seated Hokage. Each of the 12 districts will be represented, with room for growth as the city expands. Their primary duties and responsibilities will be as follows: To the best of your ability, represent the true and unfiltered desires of the constituents they represent, with no thoughts of personal gain. Advise the seated Hokage during peace and war times to help keep daily village life running as optimally as possible. Finally, the 12 representatives will be required to hold monthly town halls to relay news and ease fears for the citizens they represent.

This Order, Written and Signed into Effect by Tobirama Senju, Second Hokage."

Itachi finished and stared once more around the room. No one spoke up, no one even dared to breath. They were finished, and they knew it. Itachi's eyes bled red, and his gaze swept the idividuals of the civilian council. Each person flinching under that cold gaze. The smell of sweating bodies and urine was near unbearable, yet no one said a single word.

"Just like good boys and girls, with a show of hands, you will answer my questions. Are we tracking?" The question was rhetoric, but all 14 civilians nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Raise your hand if you were elected into the seat you now hold?" Itachi asked mildly. A single hand raised confidently into the air. Dan Sato, a blacksmith and weapon shop owner was indeed the elected official of district 6. Itachi nodded and the man put his hand down. "So, the rest of you 13 are all holding seats of elected power under false pretenses. That is an offense punishable by death." The fear in the room climbed to new heights.

"Raise your hand if you truthfully believe you have represented the citizens of your districts to the best of your ability and with zero thoughts of personal gain." 6 hands twitched, but only 3 hands continued their ascent. Dan, of course. Ladies Amara Moto and Diana Hozuki also raised their hands. Eyes pinched in apprehension, but filled with determination. Itachi nodded and all three lowered their hands, the ladies with a sigh of relief.

"Finally, raise your hand if you have held any type of town hall. Doesn't even have to be monthly." This time, no one raised their hands. Itachi raised an inquiring eyebrow and Dan who spoke up.

"No, Lord Hokage. That was information that was not passed along to me. I apologize for my failure to meet the standards of my position." His honest reply came in a deep bass.

Itachi nodded his acquiescence. His gaze swept the room for a final time. "With all that being said, I know that not all in this room hold their positions for personal gain and power. A few do indeed take their job seriously and want what's best for their neighbors and village. However, I cannot overlook the near absolute corruption that is plaguing our village. I may have been able to overlook many of your transgressions had you all not made a single, grave error."

He paused, letting his words sink in. "Lord Third is a man that should be held on a pedestal by the citizens of this village. His mistakes do not overshadow the absolute good he's done for this village. He served as your leader through two and a half wars, over three decades of absolute devotion to his village. When he took up the mantle once more for the love of his village, you all should have been there to support him in any way you could have."

"What did you do instead? You took complete advantage of a tired and worn down war veteran who only wanted his villagers to be happy. You manipulated him, went behind his back, passed hidden laws inside of important laws the village needed passed. Your crimes have been found and documented." Itachi paused and his ANBU began throwing thick folders in front of every person in attendance. Shinobi included. "In here you will find all the laws and bills passed since Lord Third took office the second time until my first day in office. You will see my notes. Many of those laws? Gone."

The dam broke, cries of outrage were Itachi's answer. For the first time, Itachi let his fury known.

"SILENCE!" His normally soft voice rattled the walls. "You took advantage for so long and you continued to push your luck. Be thankful I'm only stripping you of your titles. If I so desired I could watch you all hang."

The civilians fear made them submissive dogs once more. "From this moment onward, you deal with Itachi Uchiha. Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. Konoha is a MILITARY village, first and foremost. _I_ am the Hokage. _I _am the absolute leader of this village. I do not wish to be a tyrant. I wish for my people, shinobi and civilian alike, to live peaceful, happy lives. I _will_ become one though if you try to push me. _My_ word is law. I am judge, jury and executioner. If you do not like it, tough luck. I was appointed by Lord Third and approved by His Holiness our Feudal Lord as well as the overwhelming majority of the Jonin of this village. If you want a say in how I run my village, pledge your life to Konoha and go fight on the frontlines side by side with the Shinobi you have been screwing for over a decade now."

"I am done here. I cannot stand to look at your disgusting faces anymore. Get out. I will be dissiminating information on the upcoming elections. Know this, IF your neighbors decide to send you back into the seat you once held, you will come back to find a vastly diferent council. Now leave, before my control breaks and I have you all killed on the spot. Sir Dan, stay please."

The burly man nodded and remained seated, the rest of the scurrying rats left as fast as dignity would allow them. Itachi wrinkled his nose in disgust. "ANBU!" He called, Ferret appeared. "Please go tell Susume to draft up a contract bid for a remodel of this room. Priority number one, windows!" Ferret saluted and left the room.

Itachi met Dan's gaze, noticing the man was smiling brightly. "You are pleased with events, Sir Dan?"

He nodded with vigor. "I've been praying for this day to come. Those crooked old bags of wind tested my patience on the daily. I've only been a councilmember for about 6 months, but I can swear my grey hairs have doubled!" He laughed lowly at his joke. "Can I be honest with you, Lord Fifth?"

Itachi nodded. He was absolutely serious. He didn't want to be a tyrant, any advice or constructive critisicm would be taken as it was delivered.

"I'm a medically retired special Jonin, ya know?" Itachi nodded, well aware Dan was the only member that had been a prior service civilian. "I had serious doubts when you were appointed. You're so young, and you've been through more than most men would even dream of in their lives. I was most worried though about this room. I thought these sharks would chew you up and spit you out." His smiled widened. He stood, and with a slight limp knelt before Itachi. "You not only erased those doubts today, you cemented my faith in you from now until you pass the torch onto the next man or woman. I am your man, through and through, Lord Itachi."

Itachi smiled warmly at the man. "Please rise, Sir Dan. That was not at all necessary, but it was most welcomed. I'm glad you have faith in me. I will be counting on you in the coming days. I have a task for you." Itachi rose and addressed the room. "The smell… I can't stand it anymore. Shinobi and Clan Heads, please meet me in my office. We have much to discuss still, but I don't think any of it will require a urine soaked formal room. I will meet you all shortly." The Shinobi council rose, bowed to Itachi, and left with the deadly grace only trained warriors possessed.

"I need you to put together a committee to get the word out about the elections. All the details outlined by Lord Second are in that folder. If something seems outdated or you have questions, please come talk to me. I want a civilian council up and running within 6 months. Can you do this?" Itachi asked.

Dan saluted. "Of course, Lord Fifth. I already have some of the most organized women in mind. They'll have the details memorized by sunset." He laughed loudly. "Anything else, sir?"

Itachi shook his head. "I will send you a messenger with our next appointment. You and I will be running this ship for a few months together. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Dan smiled and bowed. "Konoha will be all the stronger for it. My lot is thrown in."

******************************Itachi Not Playing Nomo***********************************

**Ino Yamanaka**

"Ok, Ino. Focus and do the technique just like I instructed." Cpt Kurenai's patient voice called out. Sitting across from her was her latest project, Ino Yamanaka. The girl had come to her a few weeks ago with an interest in learning the subtle art of illusion weaving. Kurenai was cautiously hopeful. Many young men and women showed an interest in her preferred art, but none pursued it beyond the basics.

Either they didn't have the flair for it, or it wasn't interesting enough for them to put their full effort into learning how to bend the senses and warp realities of opponents. Her last protégé, Sakura Haruno, had recently defected. When Ino approached her, she kept her silence in knowing that the potential for illusions was ever greater in the Yamanaka heiress. She already had a solid grasp on psychology and the anatomy of the human brain. Both required to truly master the art.

Ino nodded and performed the required hand seals. **"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"** she said with confidence. Kurenai relaxed and allowed the girls chakra to invade her senses. She didn't resist, as the girl needed practice. Kurenai had been subjected enough to the beginner illusion enough, she knew exactly what to expect. She also knew the exact amount of chakra required to interrupt the illusion. She let the technique continue for an additional five seconds. She was quite pleased, Ino's illusion was possibly the most realistic she had ever experienced from a novice.

Kurenai gathered her chakra. **'Release' **she thought to herself and opened her eyes, smile in place ready to shower the vain heiress in praises. A tip she had picked up from her time as a Genin team captain, learn the personalities of your students and find the best way to teach them as an individual. She frowned, Asuma's blank and lifeless eyes continued to stare up at her from her lap. This was her worst fear. Holding Asuma as he died in her arms. Her thoughts must have strayed.

'**Release!' **she thought more forcefully this time. No distractions. Asuma's cold, dead eyes stared at her in accusation. It was her fault. Kurenai panicked. **"RELEASE!" **she shouted out loud, doubling her chakra output. Asuma finally faded away.

Kurenai shook off her shock and stared wide-eyed at the unassuming heiress. "Ino, what did you do?" She asked in utter fascination. "I was forced to double the usual amount of chakra to disrupt your illusion."

Ino bit her lip and hesitantly replied. "I did as you said, Cpt Kurenai. I did the required hand signs, separated my yin and yang chakra, and then pushed my yin chakra into your network while keeping my intention for what I wanted you to see in the forefront of my mind. Did I miss a step? Did I do it wrong?"

Kurenai shook her head and began to think. "Ino, what was the ratio of yin to yang chakra you used?" Was that the ticket? She had been told since she was a genin that the less yang chakra, the more potent and harder to detect the illusion. But what if more yang chakra made it anchor deeper into the opponenets system? But no, that goes against-

"100% Yin chakra, like you said." Ino interrupted Kurenai's theortizing.

Kurenai gaped at the girl. "Ino, don't lie to me please. I promise I won't get upset. I need to know exactly what you did to make sure that your technique will stick when you use it in battle." Kurenai lectured.

Ino's temper flaired slightly. She thought she was lying?! "I am many things, Cpt Kurenai. A liar is not one of them. Do you know not even the basics of my clan's techniques?"

Kurenai nodded her head at first, but then slowly shook it. She really had no idea how the Yamanaka were able to do what they could.

"Before we even begin training in our most basic of techniques, we must first master the art passed down from our ancestors of completely separating our two chakras. The easiest, most technique we have in our clan library will fail catastrophically if there's even a hint of Yang chakra present." Ino flipped the script and was now lecturing the older woman.

"Is that a bloodline? That should be impossible. Masters of Illusions and even those with bloodlines that specifically enhance their illusions like the Kurama clan can't completely separate the two!" Kurenai blurted out. Half in excitement, half in disbelief. This could be game changing. If what Ino said was true, and using a D-Rank technique like Hell Viewing had those kind of results, what heights could the girl soar to when she started to weave more dangerous and elaborate illusions? Kurenai shivered at the thought. Being unable to break Lord Second's False Darkness technique? That could literally drive a person to madness.

"It's speculated. We don't know for sure though as no DNA or Genetics test has been able to confirm or deny. The hypothesis is in favor, as past generations have tried to teach outsiders our ways and they were unable. Is that good for me?" She asked, voice quivering with renewed excitement at the look on Kurenai's face.

Kurenai was barely able to keep herself from salivating. If Ino could reach her potential, Kurenai would have eternal bragging rights of training the girl.

"Good? It's fantastic. Ino, if you are able to use pure Yin chakra, you could take Illusion Arts to a level never before seen. I'm willing to teach you all that I know. I just have to have your absolute, unbreakable word you will give every ounce of effort you have in your body. If you promise me that, I will make sure you soar to the heights of Shinobi legends.

Ino shook her head. On that day, in training ground 19, Ino made an oath to herself. No boys, no clothes, no makeup until she reached Jonin. The oath had been working for Ami and Sakura. She was an Heiress to one of the 6 great clans. It was time to grow up. If Kenta thought he would steal all the spotlight, he was dead wrong.

But first, she had one more deadly woman to talk to. She wouldn't be a one trick pony. She would be an all-around badass.

**************************Ino Steppin it up, Kenta, watch that weave************************

Ino knocked on the apartment door with a purpose. If she could convince this woman to also help with her training, Ino would be taking her crown back as the strongest Kunoichi of her age in no time. Even if she didn't agree, it would only set Ino's plans back slightly. No, she would say yes. Ino would do everything she could to make her. The door opened to reveal the stunningly beautiful face of Yugao Uzuki,

"Can I help you, Miss Yamanaka?" She asked in her husky voice. A voice Ino was so incredibly jealous of. Maybe if she started smoking, she could get hers to sound like that some day? She shook herself out of that thought.

"Yes. Hi, Miss Yugao. I'm sorry to bother you at home but Anko gave me your address after she chased me off her training field. I have a request if you will hear me out." Ino stated politely. She wasn't always a loud-mouth, bossy witch!

Yugao leaned against the railing and stared at the small girl. "You have 60 seconds. I'm getting ready for a girls night." That was a lie, she was laying around doing nothing for once. She had a date with Hayate, but that wasn't for hours.

"Yes, right. I came to ask if you would train me! I need a way to fight up-close if necessary. I made poor decisions. I'm slow, weak and have no stamina. I know you can help me with those. However, I also know that no matter how hard I train, I will always be thin and wiry. I will never be a powerhouse like some of the other female's my age. I was told you were the best in Konoha with a sword. Not best Kunoichi, just the best. I wish to learn the way of the sword. I humbly beg you. I can offer you compensation for your time if you require." Ino finished her plea with a respectable bow.

Yugao eyed the girl critically. She knew that the framework was there for a great kunoichi. She needed to know how much was actual determination to get stronger, and how much hot air the girl was blowing up her ass.

"Meet me at training ground 3 in one hour. I will agree to train you only if you pass my test of resolve. Pass, we start training immediately. Fail, you can find another. Agreed?"

Ino agreed immediately. She didn't ask what this test was, it didn't matter. She was deadest on this woman being her second teacher, even if it killed her.

Sometimes, you get what you ask for.

**********************************Ino Real Cereal Now!**********************************

Yugao appeared from thin air just feet from Ino. Ino barely contained the shriek that tried to escape. Yugao pulled something out of her pouch and set it down on a stump on the edge of the clearing.

"That's a timer, if you couldn't tell. When I start it, it's set to five minutes. You will show me your desire to train under me by lasting the full five minutes. I will come at you at my full strength. You may attempt to avoid, block, or fight back in any way you see fit. If you are still standing when that bell chimes, you are my student. You fall before the five minutes expire, I leave you here and you find a way to crawl back to the village. Understood?" Yugao's husky voice hardened and she glared at the blonde teen in front of her.

Ino was shaking slightly. To say she wasn't afraid would be a complete lie. She steeled herself though and nodded. "I understand. I will not fail you."

Yugao snorted. "We'll see about that. Begin!" And Yugao charged.

***************************Kapow! Bam! Splat! Kerchunk!*********************************

A loud, clear bell rang throughout the clearing. Yugao stopped immediately and began to count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, there it goes. Ino collapsed to the ground. Yugao had to say, she was impressed. The girl lasted the full five minutes. She was a mass of bruised and bloody flesh. The face she was so proud of unrecognizable. Her hair she had still kept in a ponytail was missing chunks. Yugao beat her down time and again, yet every single time, no matter how slow or how much effort it took, the girl managed to get to her feet. Each time, a glare of defiance for the woman who was sending her to an early grave.

"Ino Yamanaka. I accept you as my student. Come, girl. I'll take you to the hospital. I will not lie, I'm still not 100% convinced. This first month will be the real test. I'm going to push you until you break, then I'm going to keep pushing. If you survive the first month without quitting, you will be out of the fire. I will then hammer you and shape you until you're sharp and strong enough to cut even steel. Are you prepared?"

The huddled lump of flesh made some kind of noise. Yugao accepted that as affirmation. She gently lifted the girl into her arms. Her entire body was quivering and her small wimpers sent a pang of guilt through the older woman. Maybe she had been a little harder than she needed to be. Many people considered Anko to be the number one enemy of fan girls in the shinobi ranks, Yugao was the true number one though.

Yugao flickered to the hospital, careful not to rattle the girl more than needed. A small wimper escaped her lips, but she didn't cry out. She was about to step through the double doors when a familiar voice called out.

"Yugao! What are you doing here? What's that in your arms?" Kurenai Yuuhi jogged over waving, perfect smile in place. Her eyes widened in outrage and shock upon seeing the human shaped bruise in her arms. "What the hell did you do to my student?!" Kurenai cried out. Gentle hands and sweet comforting words swept over the battered girl.

"I was testing her resolve. I wanted to see if she was serious about her training. Wait, what do you mean YOUR student? I just accepted her as mine!" Yugao defended indignantly. Kurenai opened her mouth, but a wail of despair cut her off.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Cpt K-Ku-Kurenai! I wa-wa-was going to t-t-te-tell you if Cpt Yu-Yugao accepted me!" Ino wailed. "Pl-please do-don't hate me or du-dump me as your st-st-students! I n-ne-need to become strong!" She coughed and tried to get her breathing and tears under control. She was somewhat successful. "I've heard the whispers in my c-clan. Even my f-father is disappointed in my behavior. If I don't prove in the next year I have the potential to lead, Kenta will be named heir!" Her wails continued.

Yugao and Kurenai exchanged glances and smiles. The girl really was determined to get stronger if she's seeking the teaching of two of Konoha's strongest females. Yugao opened her mouth quickly, but Kurenai was quicker.

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday! Ha! I win!" Kurenai cheered.

"Dammit, Hayate is gunna be pissed." Yugao grumbled. She addressed Ino next. "I hope you aren't used to sleeping in Saturday's. I'm not missing date night because you decided to get greedy in your training."

Ino gave the two women watery, grateful smiles before wincing in pain. Yugao marched her to the desk and checked the girl in. She didn't particularly care if the front desk nurse didn't believe her when she said Ino fell down a flight of stairs.

******************************Ino Gunna Do Work!**************************************

**Choza Akimichi**

Choza approached the desk of the lovely Miss Susume. Such a polite and pleasant woman, as well as well organized. Never a hair out of place or a frown on her face, she would be the perfect wife to a member of his clan one day. He should introduce the girl to his nephew. Another time, perhaps.

"Good Morning, Lord Choza. How are you today? I must say this now, Lord Hokage is busy for the next two hours I'm afraid." She informed promptly.

"Good Morning, Miss Susme! You're looking lovely this morning. I am well, thank you. I was actually hoping to speak with Lord Third if he isn't also tied up in this meeting?" Choza's jovial spirit lifted most of those around him, Susume was no different. She smiled widely at the large clan head.

"I believe Lord Third is working on his own project in the conference room. May I show you the way?"

Choza waved her off. "I've been in that accursed room more times than I can count. Thank you for your help, young lady." Choza gave the girl a small bow, manners never killed a single soul, and made his way to the familiar room.

He reached the door and pushed it open, a gentle knock to get Lord Third's attention.

"Choza! Come in, my boy, come in. No one comes to visit this wrinkled old fool anymore, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen's genuine smile beckoned Choza further in.

Choza dramatically shivered entering the room. "Never thought I'd find myself willingly walking into this room for anything other than a council meeting. Though I must admit, they're much more tolerable these last few meetings." Choka winked and his loud laughter echoed around the chamber. Lord Third joined soon after. "I'm going to get right to business, Lord Third. You're busy and I have too many errands and not enough hours in the day. I come to ask you to consider taking my son Choji as one of your apprentices. I know you mentioned it, I think Choji would be an excellent student for you."

Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow. Choza was very nervous it seems. The man never skipped pleasantries and small talk unless he was nervous or on edge. "Hmm. Little Choji, eh? I had not considered him. He is talented, so I'm told. However he seems reluctant to harm others, and his peers are quickly pulling ahead of him. He hasn't shown any desire to push for excellence. Why would I train someone that wasn't serious about being their strongest self? My years in this life grow shorter each day. I must be very selective who I pass my knowledge on to."

Choza smiled tightly. "I can see where you would form that opinion, Lord Hiruzen. Since his humiliating defeat in the preliminary rounds, it's as though a demon has possessed the boy. He trains from sun up until sun down. He is mastering our clan techniques faster than I can teach him the intricacies. His talent though is overshadowed by some loud personalities. He's a kind, quiet boy… I know. But he is fiercely loyal, his Will of Fire burns bright, but most of all, he wants to be stronger than anyone in his generation. My son is not a fighter, Lord Third, but a protector. He will not harm someone without reason, but if he's fighting to protect, he's more vicious than a starving bear."

Hiruzen seemed to mull over Choza's passionate argument for his son. He pretended to think for another few minutes. "I'll tell you what, Choza. You tell Choji if he's serious about being my apprentice, he must write me a letter and convince me to take him over the dozens of others who show more talent and a fierce desire to be taught by the professor. If he persuades me, I'll accept him. HOWEVER" He held a hand up as Choza had jumped to his feet in joy. "Make sure he's aware of what it means to be my apprentice. I expect perfection. Not in execution, but in effort. I can take even the ugliest, darkest lump of coal and polish it into a diamond. I need someone who really desires to be strong. Also know, being my apprentice isn't a once a week thing. He'll be with me 4 to 5 days a week, his clan training comes second. If he's willing to work harder than he's ever worked in his life, tell him to convince me."

Choza bowed over and over, offering assurances that he would hear a reply within a few days. Hiruzen watched the burly man exit the room. He smiled to himself. He wasn't lying, Choji Akimichi wasn't even on his radar as a student. But now? Hiruzen wanted the boy more than any other. However, he wouldn't train a reluctant student or someone doing it to please their father. Hiruzen would see within a few days. Good luck, Choji. It takes a lot to change the mind of a stubborn old man set in his ways.

***************************Choji coming for you now Kenta********************************

**Fú Bae**

Sweat rolled down the girls face, dripping onto the table she was focusing on. Her hands glowed a bright green and she had them resting on the recently deceased fish she was attempting to revive. The fish twitched once. Fú pushed down her excitement, not letting her concentration break. This fish twitched a second time, the green glow began to dull as her concentration battled her excitement. She pumped chakra back into her technique, the smell of burning flesh met her nose. She sneezed and her technique failed. Smoke rose from the now very dead fish.

"Shit" Fú muttered.

"Fú, language." Shizune chastised quiety from beside her, observing her work.

"Sorry, Master." Fú said in embarrassment.

Shizune glared for only a moment before smiling brightly. "That was very well done, Fú! Your progress is coming along nicely."

Fú smiled tightly at her Master. "Thank you, Master. I'm so far behind everyone else though. Haku is already working on healing minor cuts and bruises. Shikamaru and Hinata have nearly completed this first exercise. I don't want to let you down. You're taking a chance on me, I can't let you down as your very first student."

Shizune smiled warmly. "Listen to me, Fú. As long as you come into this office with a smile on your face and give it your 100%, I don't care how far the others have passed you up. For starters, Haku has the largest reserves of the 3 of Tsunade's students. Saying that, he has maybe 1/5 of what you possess, and that's counting only your own natural chakra. You have to work twice as hard on your control as any of the others. The progress you've made is comparable to being even further than Haku."

"What do I always tell you, Fú?" Shizune inquired, small smile still in place.

"It matters not how fast you can finish a race, as long as you complete it the end result is the same." Fú rattled off in a robotic voice, though the quirk of her lip told her she appreciated the reminder.

"Exactly. As long as you improve each day, no matter how big or small, It IS improvement. That is all I can ask of you as your teacher." She squeezed the girls hand and then sealed the fish into the scroll it rested upon. She burned the useless scroll and rose to her feet. "Now, take five minutes to compose yourself, get your mind focused on the task at hand. I need to grab reports from the 2nd and 3rd floors and grab another fish. Be back soon."

Shizune walked out the door of her office and Fú collapsed into the chair behind her. Despite her frustration Fú smiled widely. For the umpteenth time since moving to Konoha, she couldn't even begin to describe the joy she had found. The three months she had lived here had been better than the 14 years she had lived in Taki. It was miracoulous. Fú could remember bawling into Kenta's chest for hours, heartbroken for being kicked out. Those old, cowardly bastards did her the biggest favor of her life. She would forever be greatful for Big Bro Shibuki. Fú realized how hard he fought for her, but in the end he did his best. Working out the deal to make her a Konoha shinobi? Fú would go to the ends of the earth and back for that man.

Fú now had friends. She was in a village that treated her with respect. Fú was slowly forming a family of her own choosing. Blood didn't matter when you cared for someone. Most importantly, Fú had a boyfriend. The 14 years of loneliness, pain and heartache all seemed worth it. Fú was convinced that had she not had to suffer those trials, her heart wouldn't be so open and full of love to give. Fú could admit it, to herself at least, that she was madly in love with Kenta Yamanaka. He was funny, kind, dorky, strong, handsome, and loyal. He doted on her and made her feel like no one else mattered in the world. Where others saw a cocky, sometimes cruel and heartless bastard, Fú saw his strength of character. To throw yourself into the art of breaking an opponent's mind, Kenta always came back to her his usual sweet and loving self. Without Kenta, Fú wouldn't be where she was today. He was her rock, and she would go toe-to-toe with anyone who tried to come between them.

Fú giggled suddenly, remembering last week the poster Kenta had showed her. It was a list he was making of all the men and women he admired and wanted to surpass. Right now though, it only had three names on it. All strong men. So he referred to it as "Kenta's Man-Crush List." Fú burst out laughing. She remembered his dance of joy when she assured him she would support his man-crushes, as long as she was always at the top of the list. He immediately put her name at the top with a note that read "The only crush that matter."

Kenta was one of a kind that was for sure. His absolute confidence in himself was infectious. It was hard not to start believing in yourself when your boyfriend could scream out, in front of 100,000 people to include their newest military and village leader, his undying love for the man. Scream that out, then shrug it off when he got every look imaginable. Yeah, Fú's boyfriend was the best man on the planet.

"Oh? Are we thinking about a certain blonde haired young man again?" Shizune's teasing voice called out, causing Fú to jump a mile in the air.

"I, uh, no master, I was… thinking about butterflies!" Fú lamely stammered out.

"I'm sure. Here's the scroll, focus like I told you and get to work. Do better than last time or we'll be doing extra suicides this evening." Shizune lightly threatened her. Fú nodded, annoyed at her master slightly.

"You don't see ME commenting on you always sneaking away with Genma when you think no one is looking." Fú muttered under breath, forgetting that the office was small and shinobi by their very nature have better than average hearing.

"What was that, dearest Fú? You want to join Tsunade's apprentices when they do their next session of dodge training? Great! I'll make sure Tsunade informs me when and where to meet." Shizune's falsely cheerful reply came directly behind the girl.

Fú silently cried while she unloaded the supplies she needed for her training. Her life had been short, but at least she was loved at the end. Tsunade's dodge training was absolutely deadly.

********************************Run Fú Bae, RUN!***************************************

**Tsunade Senju – Bae**

Tsunade sneered down at her three students over the glass of sake in her hand. Haku was working on a paper cut, girl and boy were working on reviving a fish. Exciting times. Not. Time to spice things up. She downed her glass and cleared her throat. Her own personal signal to take a breath.

"Well, looks like I will be taking the cursed hat after all. I told Itachi that I would punt him across the village if he picked out three useless apprentices that would only waste my time. Haku! It took you nearly five minutes to finish healing this paper cut!"

Haku held his tongue. The "paper cut" was 8" long and just shallow enough that it wouldn't require stitches on the field.

"Girl, your reserves are pitiful, you're nearly on empty and you haven't even come close to reuniting that fish with his long lost lover!"

Hinata huffed. This was fish number 3 and they had been working for nearly 5 hours, of course she was running on fumes.

"Boy! I'm almost positive you've fallen asleep more times than your dead fish! Get some damn sleep at night!"

Shikamaru… Shrugged. It was probably true.

"Listen here you three, I need you to step it up. You were personally recommended by Lord Fifth. I filled out the paperwork and you've been approved as my official apprentices. That means your failures not only drag Lord Fifth's name through the mud, but more importantly, MY NAME!" Tsunade glared at each of her students. "You signed up for this. You knew my expectations. I will NOT be associated with mediocre or failures. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Tsunade!" Hinata and Haku cried out eagerly. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes at his master's dramatics. Too bad for him Tsunade's eyes were as sharp as any Uchihas. She smiled evilly.

"What's that, Shikamaru? You and your fellow students need a break? I agree, you've been at this for hours." Three hopeful faces met her wicked smirk. "I think some dodge training is in order, don't you? Yes, that's the perfect distraction to take your minds off a day of failure! Now, meet at the normal grounds in 30.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. The boy was either a masochist, or he genuinely thought Tsunade would let his attitude fly.

"Troublesome? You know what would be troublesome? 100 suicides WHILE we do dodge training. 28 minutes, go!" Tsunade barked.

Haku glared at the shadow user, Shikamaru felt a chill crawl up his spine. He could also swear he saw his breath mist for a moment, but it was over 60 degrees outside, that was impossible. He turned to his right and felt his spirit momentarily leave his body. Hinata was also glaring at him. Byagukan on full blast, bulging veins writhing like hidden vipers. Shikamaru swallowed audibly. Maybe he would save his complaining when he was alone where no one could hear him.

***************************Shika, Stop being so lazy or you gun dieeee***********************

**Shino Aburame**

"Are you absolutely certain, son? You know the risks. Logically, your decision is completely irrational. This is a dangerous decision. Please, think carefully." Shibi Aburame stared impassively at his son. For anyone not intimately familiar with the workings and social interactions of the Aburame clan, it would seem that Shibi was simply going through the motions of what a father should do. Those people would be dead wrong. Anyone who knew the Aburame would show that the single tremor in Shibi's voice was showing his worry. The second though, Shibi was absolutely terrified for his son.

Shino nodded. "I have thought about this decision since the preliminary matches, father. I cannot shake the words of warning from Naruto's ancestor. It is completely illogical, but I cannot ignore the feeling I have in my gut. I know that we do not consider such a superstitious belief evidence enough to make a logical decision, but it is what I must do. Lord Itachi has also expressed his worry for the future, his words of warning to be prepared mirrored Lady Korinna's. It is there, not a logically deduced answer, but more of an educated guess, that I made my decision."

Shibi broke eye contact with his son and stared down at the sealed jar in their lab. For generations, the Aburame had bred and cross bred their kikaichū to near battle perfection. Always seeking to improve the breed, they dedicated a clan compound lab where members could share notes and genetic material.

"Trust me, father. This will work. Danzo wanted me for a reason, but settled for Torune. I will not let Torune down, father. I will master the insects only he and his father were able to. Torune, if he is alive or not, will look after me as they assimilate into my body. Have faith. I know that is completely illogical and that faith as no impact on decisions we make. However, I sometimes have to agree with some of my more boisterous peers. Sometimes, you just have to take a chance and let fate decide." Shino stood in front of his father now, urging him to believe in him.

Shibi nodded. "I will not have faith in an unknown variable such as fate. I will have faith in my son's strength. Once this process starts, you are on your own. We cannot touch you, for fear that they infect us. We have no masters of the Rinkaichū, so if they reject you, you will die."

Shino placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Shibi did likewise. An Aburame bear hug for those that knew them.

Shino stepped forward and took a deep breath. He unsealed the jar with the microscopic predators. With a last deep breath, he plunged his hand inside, and for the next agonizingly slow hours, he knew nothing but mind shattering pain. The Rinkaichū began to assimilate, the tore through every single one of his cells, piece by piece. They were tearing him apart little by little. Shino held onto what little clarity he could. The hours drug on and on, the pain was finally starting to fade. And then he felt it.

One by one, his kikaichū began to die. Each death, a small stab of pain and guilt as the invasive Rinkaichū could not share one host. They began to die, faster and faster. Shino thought the assimilation was painful, that was nothing compared to the sheer agony of losing his entire colony one by one. Shino's mind began to break, the agony of his friend's lives being snuffed out rapidly was too much. His brain couldn't take it, he was too young, he should have waited a few years.

Tears poured down the boy's face. Shibi and Shino's Mother stared on hopelessly as their son thrashed around. Shibi caught himself time and again reaching out to comfort his son. His wife, his beautiful wife was the one keeping it together. She smiled that warm smile and Shibi felt his faith in his son renew.

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, DAYS seemed to pass ever so slowly. Just as Shino was about to give into the pain, let himself go and embrace the Shinigami's cold embrace, he felt it. In the center of his chest, where his queen had claimed her domain. The partner he had carried with him longer than even his oldest memory. He felt her thoughts. He felt her anguish at the loss of all her children. But he also felt hope. Hope for her species. For her master, her friend, had tamed the most dangerous of her kind. They would help him become strong. He would lead the charge to protect the hive. The only thing that mattered was the hive.

As Shino felt that last of her consciousness fade, a peace seemed to settle over his soul. His new family, his new friend, had accepted him. The Rinkaichū were vastly different from his old kikaichū. The Rinkaichū were so small, so vast, that they formed a true hive mind. They thought as one, moved as one, they were one. Shino smiled as he heard the thoughts of his new friend.

'_Your enemies are my enemies. We will destroy them all'_

'_Your friends are my friends. We protect them all until death'_

'_Your family is my family. We live only for them. We live only for the hive'_

Shino slowly raised himself into a sitting position. His parents were there, hovering close but never touching him. They knew the dangers he possessed until he mastered his new friend. The voice spoke again.

'_Your family is my family. I will not hurt them. Believe me, Master. I have waited so long for you. I will not jeopardize that by hurting your loved ones.'_

Shino blinked in surprise. The level of intelligence his new partner possessed was… It was unheard of. It was actually communicating, and not with just thoughts and feelings as his old friends had, but with coherent sentences. Shino's leap of faith had paid of once, he would trust his newest partner. He would have to if he wanted to continue down the path he was forging. He looked at his father and held out his hand.

"Trust me, one more time father." Shino simply said. Shibi nodded, and without hesitation grabbed his son's hand firmly. His friend hummed its pleasure that his master believed in him. Shibi was astounded. Shino truly was his clan's greatest treasure. Shino's mother, Kaho, was not from the clan, so she was much more open with her affections. She grabbed her son in a tight hug. Whispering words or love and comfort that Shino was alive. Shino's smiled widened, for his Rinkaichū were enjoying the love and contact just as much as Shino was.

Shibi cleared his throat. "I'm proud of you Shino. You make our clan shine. You will be an incredible clan head in the future. Now, you must rest. Your body has been through an ordeal. I will leave all the scrolls your uncle left in my care. Once you have those studied, we will begin your training. You will need to work twice as hard as before. You must learn an entire new fighting style. Are you ready, son?"

Shino nodded as his felt his eyes grew heavy. Just the mention of sleep was enough to send his thoughts drifting to his comfortable bed. If he were lucky, he may have another pleasant dream of a certain purple haired beauty. His last dream involved a stroll through the woods, documenting and categorizing all the different insects, after that, they….

********************************Shino, Where you at boy?********************************

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Kiba scowled at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, thinking over the last few weeks. He had been absolutely humiliated by Kenta. Not only did her lose his temper, but Kenta outclassed him in every way possible. Kiba spent the month that the finalists had to do his own training. Kiba had entered the stadium ready to cheer his friends on, once again his confidence was back. He felt his month of training had seriously paid off. He was sure he had closed the gap that had built since graduation.

Oh how wrong he was. Every single Konoha finalist would destroy Kiba in a one on one fight. Kiba was forcefully humbled enough to admit that to himself. He wouldn't admit it in public of course, an Alpha can never let the public know he doubts himself. However, watching the finals, was yet another wake up call. Ami Kogure, Mega Fan Girl, beat his own teammate handily. Shino was no pushover either. It seemed to Kiba that no matter how hard he trained, the gap between himself and his peers never closed, only widened further.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his internal pity party. "Come in," he called out.

A wild and feral looking woman poked her head in and smiled at Kiba. Tsume Inuzuka, Clan Head and Kiba's mother was possibly the most terrifying woman in the entire village. Her brash personality coupled with her no nonsense attitude was the perfect recipe for a woman who takes absolutely zero crap from anyone, her family included.

"Hey, Pup. There's someone here to see you." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I know you most likely don't want to see him, but this, coming from me, I think you should hear him out."

"Who is it, Ma? Don't tell me it's that Yamanaka bastard." Kina growled. He may respect Kenta as a warrior, he could even appreciate the humiliation and dirty tactics he used in their fight, it still didn't mean he liked the guy.

Tsume Smiled. "No, son. It's… Well… It's _him._"

Kiba snarled and leapt out of his bed. He pushed past his mother and stalked into his families living area like an enraged beast. He spotted the man, the man he absolutely _loathed_ more than anyone else in the world. He was a tall, broad-shouldered and barrel chested man. He had the same wild look that all Inuzuka possessed. His brown hair was smattered with grey. The dark circles under his eyes coupled with his unnaturally pale skin gave him a sickly look.

The stranger opened his mouth but Kiba wasn't letting this _bastard___get a word in. His chakra flared, his nails lengthened, and with a fluid motion raked the man across the face. Blood splattered on the walls and on the floor. Kiba sneered at how pathetic he was.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up after all this time, _Dad._" Kiba spat, chest heaving and pupils constricting until they were barely visible. "I thought you had done our family and clan a favor and had just died like you should have all those years ago. Get out of here. Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." And with that Kiba marched back out of the room but Tsume stopped him before he made it too far.

"Kiba, I know how you feel, but please. Let him talk and then he'll leave for good if you want him to. What I told you and what actually happened… Well it wasn't the entire truth." Tsume admitted with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Kiba turned narrowed eyes on his mother.

"Just listen to him, please, pup." Tsume requested quietly.

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, but if I hear one word I don't like, I'm out." He turned back and marched over to the couch and plopped down unceremoniously. "Well. Get talkin'. I'm meeting my teammates in an hour for lunch.

Kiba's father nodded and turned questioning eyes to Tsume.

"Go ahead, Okami. Speak freely. He's your son too, he needs to know. I won't interrupt." Tsume said. Pleased her ex-husband still deferred to her as Alpha 9 years later. Though that was to be expected. Okami may have been at one time the strongest of their clan, but he had always been a Beta. Another mistake that Tsume made. Hopefully they could resolve all these issues and put them to pasture.

Okami took a deep breath. "10 years ago I was assigned as team captain for a tracking team to Hunt down Orochimaru. He had been out of the village for two years at this point, but we finally had a good lead. I tracked him down, my team and I engaged. I was embarrassingly incapacitated as soon as the fight began. When I woke up, I was alone and my entire team was either dead or missing. The trail was gone. I returned to Konoha as a failure."

Kiba growled lowly. "I know this. _Everyone_ knows this. You were so embarrassed you locked yourself away for a month. You and Mom fought every day. You then left and abandoned your village instead of being a fucking MAN and facing your failure head on. You abandoned your family! You abandoned Hana and I!"

Okami shook his head. "That's not what happened Kiba. That's just what Tsume told you and your sister. Yes, I was embarrassed and yes, your mother and I fought. She wanted me to be someone I wasn't and I couldn't handle it on top of my failure."

Tsume spoke up. "You're right, Okami. I did want you to be someone you weren't. I was still new to my seat. I had won the Alpha position a year ago. I was convinced I needed an equally strong Alpha as my mate. You were too passive, too submissive. You did what I asked without so much as a sigh of annoyance. It grated on my nerves. I couldn't have a weak husband, I had to show the clan I was the Alpha without question and that my husband and I were strong enough to protect them." She smiled sadly at Okami.

"It wasn't until I almost lost the relationship with my daughter that it hit me. Our clan needs a strong Alpha, but being a Beta is just as equally important. I nearly pushed Hana away by trying to force her to be more assertive, be more abrasive. I wanted her to be just like me. It hit me then, Hana was your daughter through and through. She's kind and quiet. She loves her clan and is there for everyone. She prefers peace to war, and would happily spend her days at the clinic taking care of animals until she grows old."

"Our clan needs the Hana's just as much as they need the strong leader's like myself and Kiba. There's a balance that must be kept meticulously for the pack to remain harmonious and strong. You, Okami, were the perfect balance to me. YOU kept me calm when the situation called for it. YOU were the silent support I didn't know I needed until I didn't have it anymore. I lost who I was in the struggle to be the strong leader our clan needs. Okami, I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I do not expect you to forgive me, but know that I see you. I see your strength of character. I see that you are needed in our clan just as much as I am."

Tsume bowed her head, causing Kiba to gape and Okami to tense up.

"Do not ever bow your head to me, woman." Okami growled, the first sign of fight he'd shown the entire time. "You bow your head to no one. You are Tsume Inuzuka. Alpha and Clan Head to the proud Inuzuka clan. I never once hated you, I only hated myself for not being able to be the man you needed."

Tsume shook her head. "You were though, you ARE. I need you Okami, more now than ever."

Okami smiled and placed his hand on Tsume's cheek. "We will discuss this later in private. I need to finish talking to Kiba." He said in a low voice causing Tsume to shiver. She nodded then stepped back, granting permission for Okami to continue. Okami turned towards his son.

"9 years ago I abandoned my village, my wife, and my son and daughter, it's true. I did not do it though because I couldn't handle my shame. I did it to gain my honor back. I've been tracking and trailing Orochimaru this entire time. I was recruited by Lord Jiraiya himself to keep tabs on the snake and report my findings. Lord Jiraiya recalled me after the invasion after I tracked Orochimaru to his last known location." Okami reported.

Kiba was shocked. He was still mad, yes, but a mission of that caliber would need to be kept secret. "The only thing I don't understand is what happened on your mission? Why were you the only survivor? You said everyone else was dead or missing. People whispered, they said you conspired with Orochimaru." Kiba asked suspiciously. He wasn't going to just let the bastard off the hook that easily.

"I was betrayed. Orochimaru didn't knock me out, one of my own men did. Orochimaru didn't need to take me alive, he only need blood samples for whatever twisted research he wanted to conduct on our families bloodline." Okami growled out, Anger radiating from him in waves.

Kiba's own anger resonated with his father's. "Speaking of bloodline, did you know I got your curse?! I have it, and have had no one to show me how to even use it!"

Okami's anger faded and he stared at his son with sorrowful eyes. "Your mother told me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I'm here now though, and it is my one and only goal now to help you master the beast within. Kiba, will you let me train you? I know you can't forgive me over night, but at least let us start over and try to start again?"

Kiba glared at his father for a few more minutes before grunting. "Sure. I was just wondering what I could do to get stronger. My peers all seem to be getting further and further away from me no matter how hard I train."

Okami's brown eyes flashed gold momentarily and he grinned wolfishly. "Then prepare yourself, my son. I will push you harder than you've ever been pushed. When I'm done with you, you will not only have complete control, but you will close that gap and make your own."

Kiba smirked at his father's declaration. Ok, maybe this wouldn't be that bad. Being trained by his clans only S-Rank shinobi had to have its perks, right?

*****************Kiba, Aello will show you the love you deserve. YOU ARE NOT YAMCHA!**********

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto's critical eyes scanned the scroll he had finally finished. This was his most ambitious project yet; he couldn't afford even single mistake.

"I think… I DID IT!" Naruto cheered in his apartment. He ran to the window and threw it open, letting the fresh breeze finally enter his small apartment. "I DID IT! IT'S DONE!" Naruto screamed out his window, letting the entire village know his success.

"Hey! Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A random person yelled out angrily.

Naruto blinked, realizing that it was indeed pitch black out. He checked his clock, showing that it was 2 in the morning.

"Welp. Guess I should get some sleep. I'll test this guy out tomorrow!"

Naruto made his way to the bathroom but then turned around sharpyly.

"Yo!" Jiraiya called from Naruto's windowsill. "Mind letting me in?"

Naruto grinned and released the barrier from his window. Jiraiya hopped into the room and his eyes immediately fell on the scroll at Naruto's desk. A gust of wind blew through the small living space and another white-haired man appeared.

Yo!" Kakashi waved.

"Cpt Kakashi, what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh? Hmmm. That's a good question." And he sat down on Naruto's couch and pulled out a small book.

Naruto waited for the rest of the explanation, but after a minute realized one wasn't coming. He sighed and turned back to Jiraiya. "So. What are YOU doing here, Pervert?"

Jiraiya glared at the boy. "Super-Pervert," he corrected. "Right now, I'm eyeing this seal and figuring out what you plan on using it for. Once I do that, then we can get started on why I originally came here."

"Whatever, I'm going to shower and get ready for bed. You two just… do whatever," Naruto grumbled.

Twenty minutes later Naruto stepped back into the living room, damp hair clinging to his head and dripping down his back still.

"Oh-ho! So that's what you have planned, you little sneak." Jiraiya grinned at the boy. "Too bad you won't be using it any time soon!"

"What?! Why?! I took me weeks to come up with that plan and make the master seal! I will have my revenge!" Naruto snapped in irritation.

"Revenge? On whom?" Kakashi finally spoke up and tore his eyes away from his precious.

"The merchant's guild," Naruto snarled. "They kicked me out of 4 of their stores last month. I'm going to show them why you don't mess with me! I'm sick of them treating me like dirt. I'm a damn Chunin now! Things had been going so well recently too! Kenta hasn't had to threaten anyone with his clan name in months! I don't know what happened?"

Jiraiya snorted. "Nothing you did, kid. Itachi embarrassed them a few weeks ago and they're still salty about it. Ok, you can set this up before we leave."

"Leave? Where are we going? Are we going on a super cool mission?!" Naruto's anger vanished and his excited energy poured off the boy in waves.

"Naruto, before Lord Jiraiya tells you where you're going, explain to me what this seal does. If it's too dangerous, even I can't let you go through with it, even if they deserve it. I have a duty to protect all the citizens, even the shit heads."

"Huh?" Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi. "You're still here?"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "No one loves me anymore."

Naruto laughed and pat him on the back. "It's OK Kakashi, you'll find someone some day! Now, my seal. I place the main matrix in the market. I then place these tags above the entrance to all their shops. Whenever someone enters, the seal will activate and send out a certain pattern of vibrations. When it hits the person, it will irritate their stomach and BAM! Crap their pants." Naruto cackled madly. "Pretty soon, no one will ever want to go into their shops again and they'll go out of business!"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't even. Whatever, I won't be around to hear the backlash. Go for it."

"Hell yeah! Wait, why won't you be around? WAIT!" He whipped back around to Jiraiya. "You! Explain! Where are we going?!"

"Well, I have to get back out on the road. I've been back in Konoha longer than expected. We need information more than ever, so I need to get reports from my contacts, you'll be coming with me."

"Seriously?! That's awesome! Are we going to train?! Yes! I can't wait! I need to get stronger and stronger! I can't become Hokage if I don't get stronger!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

Jiraiya nodded. "We leave in 3 days. Pack what you need and say your goodbyes, we're going to be away for at least 2 years, maybe longer."

Naruto's excitement dimmed at that. "Two years?"

"Probably longer," Jiraiya confirmed.

"Oh. Well then I better get to sleep. I have a lot to do!"

"Again, I'm forgotten." Kakashi's sad voice spoke up.

"Wait, you're still here?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi glared at the man. "Yes, _Lord_ Jiraiya. You didn't tell him everything."

Jiraiya scratched his chin in thought. "Nope. Pretty sure that's everything."

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Kakashi bellowed in frustration. He cleared his throat and composed himself. "You were there, Jiraiya. Lord Fifth ordered me to accompany you. Your network is too important to put it to the side to dedicate full time training for Naruto. I'll help with that and also provide additional protection."

He then looked Naruto in the eye and gave the first real genuine smile to him. "I owe your dad more than I could ever repay. Politics and my own mental health kept me from being there for you when you were young. I hope to make some of that up with this trip, if you'll let me."

Naruto gazed at his father's last remaining student. Sure, Naruto could be upset. Kakashi should have tried to be there. But Naruto knew that a lot went on behind the scenes than he'd ever know. He also didn't know what the man had been through, but if he was willing to try now, Naruto would open up. Besides… Kakashi was legendary in his own right! He could definitely teach Naruto something.

Naruto held his hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin. Pleased ta meetcha."

Kakashi stared at the hand, realizing for what it was. A fresh start. "Kakashi Hatake, Jonin."

"Alright, kid. Bed. Three days, meet at the gate at 0800." Jiraiya interrupted, walking towards the window. Kakashi followed after him.

"Gotcha! Seeya later!" Naruto called out and waved the two men out. Naruto stretched and yawned. He made his way to his bedroom. Three days. In three days he'd start a journey to become stronger than all the kage to come before. Even stronger than his father.

*******************************Plans Plans PLANS***************************************

**Kenta Yamanaka**

I hugged my blonde idiot tight.

"Be safe. Train your ass off. Ami and I aren't stopping, so you'll officially be removed from Team 11 if you don't keep up." I grinned at Naruto.

He smiled back even wider. "Psh. I'll be taking you both on without trying when I get back. It's you two who better keep up with me!"

Ami shoved me out of the way and grabbed Naruto in a bear hug. She squeeked in surprise but soon was laughing at Naruto's customary hug.

She stepped back and blinked away a few tears. "Time will go fast. We'll be team 11 again in no time. Work hard, Naruto. You two!" She glared at the two older men standing in the back. "If Naruto so much as gets a scratch on him because you two were goofing off, you'll be my new test subjects for my poisons, got it?"

Both men shook their heads vigorously. Neither men wanting to test Mini-Anko over there.

Naruto laughed and stepped back. "Well, it's time. I'll write to you guys when I can! But don't give away any training! I want to be completely surprised by what you guys can do when I get back, k?"

Ami and I agreed. Naruto gave us another quick hug and then took off after the Sannin and Jonin who had just passed through the gate.

"Welp. Let's go see Lord Fifth. We're still doing this, right?" I asked Ami.

"Yes. It will be the best way to get stronger and experience. I'm excited. Anko is out on a mission for the next few months anyway, so doing it now will open up my schedule for training when she returns." Ami replied.

We flashed away from the gate, both sad to see our friend go but happy he was getting the training he needed.

********************************Ending COMING UP*************************************

"You two are sure? Your paperwork is complete and has been approved. This is your last chance. Once you commit, it's until I decide you're done." Lord Fifth told us seriously.

Ami and I glanced at each other and smirked. "I'm ready" we said simultaneously.

I froze, a hand landing on my shoulder.

'_He literally appeared from thin air. I couldn't sense him until I felt his hand on my shoulder. Who is this? He's dangerous'_ I thought to myself with a chill.

"Glad you two didn't back down. You've passed your first test. Only a dozen more to go." A gravely voice sounded behind me. "I'm ANBU Commander Bear. Let me be the first to welcome you into the shadow ranks." His hand vanished and Ami and I turned to face the man. "You have three months, children, to prove you belong among the elite. Three months. Welcome to ANBU, hope you last longer than the others.

**FINALLY FINISHED! THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER TO WRITE THAN LAST ONE AND HAS HALF THE WORDS.**

**I've been planning Ch1 for Part 2 for days now so getting the focus to finish this chapter was a nightmare, but I did it!**

**So a few things:**

**Part 2 will be a NEW STORY. I will post a tiny little chapter at the time of posting new chapter to remind you.**

**Secondly I have a GAME FOR YOU TO PLAY WHILE WAITING. **

**I'm super disappointed in you all! Shame on you! Just kidding, but for real, not a SINGLE person has mentioned the SEAL THAT KORINNA PLACE ON KENTA'S SOUL?!**

**It's been working this entire time, but even Kenta doesn't realize it. Can any of you guess what it does? If you can, you get the honor of naming my next OC for a story I'll be writing after Kenta's finishes. **

**With that, I'll see you all in Part 2! Thanks once again for your support the last 2.5 months. Here's to many more! **


	17. Chapter 17: Interlude

I stood ramrod straight in front of Lord Fifth. He had called me into his office after receiving a letter from Lord Jiraiya. I was informed that it was in regards to Naruto and his return. I was beyond excited. Two years had come and gone, yet they felt as if they had dragged on for eternity. Naruto was a constant in my life since the age of 6, so not having him around had made everything just seem off.

Lord Fifth cleared his throat, pulling me out of my introspection. "I have bad news, Kenta." Lord Fifth said solemnly.

My heart dropped. Please, don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me. My mouth opened. "Naruto… Is he…?" My voice cracked and I couldn't finish my thought.

Lord Fifth's eyes darted down to the letter and he began to read. "Oi. I'm not coming back until I master this technique, you hear you Old Pervert?! Kenta is probably a Jonin by now and has a bingo book entry. I'm not letting his smug face show me up, ya know! Tell him we're not coming back for another year, ya hear?!"

I stared at Lord Fifth, he stared back. The pit in my stomach seemed to fall out my ass and I breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed, loudly. The worry in my body evaporating.

"That sounds just like Naruto. Did you interpret that yourself, Lord Fifth?" I chuckled.

He shook his head. "Naruto's creation. A seal you place on a piece of paper and then as you talk, the words transcribe themselves. A nifty little seal, wouldn't you think?"

That made me laugh even harder, knowing that was word for word what Naruto more than likely screamed at Lord Jiraiya.

"So another year?" I asked, calming down from my laughter.

Lord Fifth nodded. "At least. Lord Jiraiya hinted it might even be longer. They will update us at that time. That is all I needed to tell you. I trust you'll ensure everyone who needs to know will find out?"

I nodded and gave a salute. "Yes, Lord Fifth. It will be done by the end of the day."

"Good, dismissed."

I flickered away, determination reignited in my soul. Naruto was working hard, I couldn't let HIM show me up!

**Quick little Segway for you all into PART 2! It's FINALLY here.**

**I just finished Ch1 and I'm pretty happy with it.**

**I wanted to put this here for instruction for all you lovely readers of mine.**

**Part 2 WILL BE A NEW WORK!**

**I repeat. PART 2 WILL BE A NEW WORK!**

**It is titled: Reincarnation? Ok, Pal. The Story of Kenta Yamanaka. (FFN is lame and will more than likely take out all the punctuation besides the first question mark leaving my story title looking like a shitty run-on sentence.)**

**Ch1 Part 2 will be posted about 30 minutes AFTER THIS GOES UP AND READERS CAN SEE IT ON THE HOMEPAGE! **

**If you don't see Part 2 right away, just be patient.**

**Love you all and thanks for you support along this journey of my first fanfic!**


End file.
